ENTRE FUEGOS CRUZADOS
by Mikemasters Z KAI
Summary: Una nueva y peligrosa droga, amenaza a la ciudad de New York. Un nuevo enemigo acecha y Leonardo, Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Angel, deberán enfrentarlos e impedir que una nueva ola del mal se instale. Una nueva historia de acción, romance, tragedia y demás yerbas que involucran a todas las tortugas.¡Capitulo 19 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

**ENTRE FUEGOS CRUZADOS**

Mi nombre es Leonardo Yoshi, tengo 19 años y soy una tortuga mutante que vive junto a su padre y sus tres hermanos menores, en las alcantarillas de la ciudad de New York.

Mis amadas alcantarillas, mi hogar, ese que me vio crecer, vivir y sobrevivir, a las penurias impuestas por el destino, alejados y ocultos de la civilización humana.

Un destino cruel, para muchos, pero no para mi familia ni para mi, porque esto nos permitió "vivir y sufrir experiencias" que nos han vuelto mas fuertes.

Desde mi infancia, mi padre nos ha "Prohibido" a mis hermanos y a mi, salir a la superficie y no por el hecho de mantenernos alejados por un simple capricho, sino por miedo. Miedo al ser descubiertos por los humanos, que según mi padre, "no nos comprenderían" si fuésemos descubiertos por ellos. Los seres humanos... Esos seres eran tan distintos y misteriosos, tan diferentes a nosotros. 

Mi padre nos decía, que los humanos eran criaturas "que dominaban el mundo de afuera" y eran muchas veces las responsables de sus propias "Desgracias". Eran seres capaces tanto como para "Construir" un buen "Porvenir" para los de su especie y como para "destruir" el futuro de ellos mismos.

Nuestro padre, para mantenernos "al tanto" Del mundo de "arriba", nos traía revistas, televisores, videos y un sin fin de artículos que eran considerados "desperdicios" para las personas, pero que para nosotros eran víveres que nos permitían subsistir.

Era gracias a esos " Desperdicios", los que nos permitió a mis hermanos y a mi conocer, el mundo de los humanos, un mundo tan maravilloso, que nos despertaba tanta curiosidad que la deseábamos conocer. Muchas veces durante nuestra niñez, mis hermanos y yo, nos "Escapábamos" de la "extrema" protección de nuestro padre, para salir a la superficie a explorar ese "mundo" que solo lo habíamos visto en la televisión y las revistas. Una vez en nuestras salidas, conocimos a un chico, que estaba siendo golpeado por otros y allí "comprendimos" por nuestros propios ojos lo que nos decía mi padre: "Los humanos pueden convivir en paz entre ellos como también son capases de destruirse".

Y cuanta razón tenia.

Ahora ya en "nuestra" adultez por así decirlo, lo comprendimos aun mas. Una vez que el contacto de nosotros con el mundo de arriba era permanente, vivimos experiencias mucho mas duras de las que vivimos en las alcantarillas. Estas experiencias nos "permitió" conocer mejor "la vida" de los humanos.

Hemos conocido el lado "Bueno" de la humanidad. Hay seres maravillosos como nuestros "grandes amigos" April, Casey, Angel, Renet, Monalisa Entre otros. Ellos que son capaces de dar la vida por sus seres más queridos, que jamás le harían daño a terceros.

Otros, han tomado el "Camino" equivocado por el simple hecho de "Seguir" con las reglas impuestas por el ser que le "salvo" de un destino cruel, pero que después comprendieron, que eso no te ata a seguir la ruta del mal, en contra de tus propios principios. Como ocurrió con Karai.

También hemos descubierto el lado "Maligno" de la humanidad. Hay seres que lo único que les importa es el "propio" porvenir, el hacerse poderoso, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo la vida del otro. El que es capaz del hacerse "Rico" con el sufrimiento del "Prójimo". El que daña, el que asesina, el que roba, el que hiere a los de su especie, el que a lo único que le importa es el propio "Beneficio" 

Esas personas "Malignas" son las que mis hermanos y yo, hemos decidido enfrentar por el solo hecho de "Proteger" al ser indefenso y a nuestros seres amados.

Nuestro "Sentido" de justicia nos permitió ganar "Difíciles" batallas contra Shrreder, los ninjas del pie, los dragones púrpuras, Hun, la mafia y un sin fin de enemigos, seres perversos que pretendían "quebrantar" con la paz y la tranquilidad del ser inocente.

Con mis seres amados, hemos "Salido" victoriosos de estas cruentas batallas, hemos sufrido daños, pero al amor que nos tenemos como familia nos han sanado.

Creíamos por un momento que las cosas malas habían terminado, que la paz finalmente había llegado a la ciudad... ¡Que ingenuos fuimos!

Esa "Paz" no duro mucho. Hace unos dos meses comenzó a desatarse en la ciudad una serie de "Crueles" asesinatos. Muchas personas, entre ellos, poderosos empresarios, aparecían mutiladas salvajemente por un ser o seres desconocidos. Con dos de mis hermanos comenzamos a investigar por nuestra cuenta, sobre los horrendos crímenes. En una de nuestras rondas, nos hemos cruzado con algunos de nuestros "viejos" enemigos, los dragones púrpuras.

Estaban haciendo de las suyas, y como buenos defensores de la justicia que somos, quisimos detenerlos… pero "Desgraciadamente" fuimos derrotados. Los dragones "Barrieron" con nosotros en cuestión de segundos, demostrándonos un "nuevo" poder. Ellos nos vencieron con una fuerza y velocidad nunca vista. Salimos muy heridos, Estuvimos en recuperación por unas semanas.

Después ya recuperados y de nuevo junto los cuatro, retomamos las investigaciones no solo para tratar d e dar con el asesino, sino también descubrir como es que los dragones aumentaron sus habilidades.

Y hace una semana con mis hermanos Dónatelo y Rafael fuimos a investigar, mi hermano Miguel Ángel se encontraba trabajando como Carl Cawabunga y por ese motivo no pudo acompañarnos. Los dragones volvieron a las andadas después de mantenerse en "Silencio" por unas semanas. 

Esa noche los encontramos en un depósito en las afueras de la ciudad.  
>Estaban, parece ser, en una "Reunión" de negocios con otros mafiosos. Lo que mas nos llamo la atención fue el hombre que estaba con los dragones. Era un hombre vestido con un traje amarillo. Al parecer les estaba entregando algo a los dragones.<p>

Como no podíamos oír lo que decían, mi inteligente hermano Donny saco una pequeña cerbatana y lanzo un pequeño micrófono que cayo cerca donde estaban los dragones y ese sujeto extraño.  
>Al oír la conversación que mantenían, oímos algo que nos preocupo aun más. El sujeto de amarillo les ordenaba al líder de los dragones el hacer "correr la voz" sobre una nueva droga que pronto se vendería al mercado negro: EL YELLOW.<p>

Con mis hermanos, nos interrogábamos con la mirada, nos preguntábamos que seria el yellow. Nunca habíamos oído sobre eso ni mucho menos del Señor KA. El hombre del traje amarillo lo nombraba como el posible "Surtidor" de esta nueva droga. Los dragones parecían dudar en querer "comercializar esa droga", al parecer ya la conocían porque "le tenían" miedo a sus efectos.

Pero fueron convencidos por el sujeto de amarillo. Les prometió un montón de dinero por sus servicios y en convertirlos en la banda mafiosa, más poderosa de la ciudad. Incluso los dragones recibieron unas "dosis" de cortesía para poder "ofrecerlas de obsequio" a los adictos de la ciudad.

Este nuevo problema nos puso en alerta a mis hermanos y a mí.

Ahora no solo debemos lidiar con un "Asesino invisible" y a los dragones sino que también se nos suma ahora un nuevo enemigo: El misterioso "Señor Ka y su droga "El yellow"

Se que muy pronto nos veremos involucrados en una "Nueva cruenta batalla", aparecerá un nuevo enemigo, que será tan terrible como los otros villanos que hemos enfrentado antes... O quizás me equivoque y este sea mucho peor que los anteriores. Amenazaran la paz que la ciudad intento recuperar.

No importa que tantos enemigos sean ni que tampoco poderosos puedan llegar a ser. Allí estaremos mis amados hermanos, mis fieles amigos y yo, dispuestos a enfrentarlos. Si debemos quedar "ENTRE FUEGOS CRUZADOS" para proteger a nuestra querida ciudad, allí estaremos y no porque nuestro sentido de la justicia nos obliga a hacerlo, sino por que lo sentimos en realidad.

¡Hellow! ¡Soy yo nuevamente! Con una nueva historia entre mis manos.

Esta historia comienza con una pequeña introducción por parte de nuestro querido Leonardo.

Esta historia es una secuela de mi fics "Maiadlove" así que para entender esta, deberán leer la otra.

En este nuevo Fics me centrare en cada una de las tortugas y como lo vivirá cada uno este nuevo problema. Prometo proponer en este fics, acción, drama, romance, tragedia y entre otras yerbas.

Espero que esta introducción sea de su agrado y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. ¡BYE! 


	2. Chapter 2

**FIEBRE AMARILLA (parte uno)**

FLASHBACK

"Esto es muy simple, ustedes simplemente tienen que hacer correr el rumor entre los adictos, sobre una nueva y poderosa droga: "EL YELLOW"

Y nosotros... ¿QUE GANAMOS CON TODO ESTO?

¡DINERO, MUCHO DINERO! Ustedes solo hagan correr "La voz", nosotros "Los hombres de KA" nos encargaremos del resto, ustedes solo de la "Publicidad"

¿PERO NO ES PELIGROSO? Nosotros somos testigos de los "Efectos" que produce el yellow, los adictos pueden venir en manadas y ser capaces de "Matarnos" si no consiguen lo que quieren.

¡Ustedes no se preocupen por eso!, el yellow que aquí les traje es "un poco diferente" al que conocieron. Los efectos que esta produce serán mas "efectivas" después de un tiempo de uso, como cualquier droga. Los clientes vendrán "Desesperados" por mas dosis y les "Rogaran". Aquí en estas cajas se encuentran las primeras dosis de "Cortesía". Entréguenselas a los "Futuros" clientes como "obsequios" de muestra.

¡Mmm! esta bien aceptamos. Pero quiero que le diga al Señor Ka, que queremos "Hacernos ricos" con esto.

¡De acuerdo!, no se arrepentirán. Ustedes solo prepárense para ser la banda mafiosa "MAS PODEROSA Y PELIGROSA DE LA CIUDAD"

**FIN DE FLASH BACK  
><strong>  
><strong>Leonardo se encontraba meditando en el techo del departamento de sus amigos Casey y Abril. Pero su meditación fue "Interrumpida", por los sucesos ocurridos hace un mes atrás.<br>**

**El junto con sus hermanos Dónatelo y Rafael, salieron de ronda y en su camino se encontraron con los dragones púrpuras, quienes estaban hablando con un hombre de traje amarillo. Este hombre les propuso un "Nuevo negocio": La venta del YELLOW.**

Los dragones aceptaron vender la droga en el mercado negro. Las tortugas al oírlo, se pusieron en estado de alerta. Un nuevo y peligroso estupefaciente llegaría en semanas, con el objeto de convertirse en el nuevo "Dulce" de los adictos de la ciudad.

Leonardo se encontraba muy preocupado. El y sus hermanos le informaron a su padre, sobre la "nueva ola del mal" que invadirá las calles. Las tortugas habían decidido impedirlo, pero su sensei les había ordenado "mantenerse a silencio" para esperar el momento justo para intervenir.  
>Su padre les propuso "investigar" y planear una estrategia de ataque. Auque las tortugas no querían esperar, terminaron obedeciendo a su padre<p>

**El Ninja azul, se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz ronca.  
><strong>  
>¡Oye hermano!- Leo abre los ojos- ¿por que tan solo?<p>

Hola Rafael, estaba tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos y necesitaba estar solo...- Rafa se sienta a su lado

Y esos "pensamientos" me imagino que se deben a lo que sucedió en aquella noche, ¿No?- le interroga

Si, así es. Desde esa vez no he podido dejar de pensar en ello- Leo se levanta -todo esto me tiene muy preocupado, Rafael. Esa "maldita alianza" que une a los dragones con esos extraños sujetos de amarillo es algo muy malo. Y además esa misteriosa droga que "pronto" traerán a la ciudad- mira hacia el firmamento- los inocentes adictos de la ciudad no tienen ni idea al desconocido estupefaciente que les espera... – su hermano se queda pensativo- Ya los escuchaste Rafa, hasta a los mismos dragones les da miedo vender esa cosa a la que llaman yellow.

Si es verdad, se ve que los efectos que esa droga produce hace "temblar" a los dragones- comenta Rafael- lo peor de todo es que hasta que esta "droga" no aparezca, nosotros no podremos hacer nada para evitarlo, y me supongo que es "eso" lo que ocupa toda tu "mente" y te molesta… ¿verdad Leo?- Leonardo lo mira de frente.

¡Si, es eso!- aprieta sus puños- ¡No tienes idea Rafael, lo que me indigna estar así se poder hacer nada para evitarlo! ¡Como me gustaría poder detenerlos antes de que invadan la ciudad con esa cosa!, y además...- se ríe- se nota que desde que los dragones se unieron a esos hombres de amarillo, se volvieron "Muy sigilosos" a la hora de actuar, ya que desde esa vez que los vimos hablar, no han vuelto a aparecer- mira de nuevo el firmamento- los malditos se escondieron... Deben estar planeando muy bien lo que va a hacer- finaliza. Su hermano menor se acerca y le apoya su mano en el hombro.

¡Entiendo como te sientes, hermano!- el mayor lo mira- a mi también me gustaría detenerlos, pero lo "mejor" que debemos hacer es esperar como lo dijo nuestro sensei y tiene razón ...- Leo suspira- en cuanto esa droga haga su aparición, lo que debemos a hacer es "vigilarlos", seguir sus movimientos y cuando esa droga aparezca conocer los efectos que el yellow produzca y en cuanto "tengamos la información" necesaria, " Los atacaremos" con toda nuestra mejor artillería, lo haremos todo con tal de detenerlos- finaliza decidido Rafael, sin mas Leonardo se ríe

¡Jajajajaja!- Rafael lo mira extrañado

¡Oye intrépido! ¿DE QUE TE RIES?- el líder no deja de reír- ¿Que tiene de gracioso lo que dije?- se lo ve molesto. Leo deja de reír y niega con la cabeza.

¡Rafael, no te enojes!- le sonríe- no me causo gracia lo que dijiste sino como lo dijiste- el otro lo mira sin entender

¿Y como lo dije?- se extraña

Es que la forma que lo dijiste no se, me dio la sensación de que por un momento "intercambiamos los papeles"- gira sus manos- hablaste como un "autentico líder", te parecías a "mi", hermanito- Rafa le sonríe

¡Óyeme!, "YO" no me parezco en "NADA" a "TI"… ¡Por fortuna!- levanta sus manos

¡Y yo tampoco me parezco a "TI"! ¡GRACIAS A DIOS!- ambos sonríen- sabes, Rafael, el hablar así contigo, no se como decirlo pero me levanto "El animo" ¿sabes? y te lo agradezco- Rafa niega con el dedo y dice

¡Ah, no! ¿Y ahora también resulta que me parezco a Mike? ¡Eso si que no!- Se ríe

Y a propósito, Rafa ¿sabes a donde se fue, Mike? no lo he visto desde la tarde- pregunta el mayor

Si, por eso vine a decirte- Rafa se pone serio- acaba de llamar y me dijo que tenia que irse a animar otra fiesta- Leo frunce el seño- dijo que llegaría tarde y que no lo esperemos para la cena

¡Mmm!, valla, se ve que Mike es "MUYYY SOLICITADO" ¿No?- comenta con sarcasmo y el Ninja rojo lo mira extrañado.

¿Por que lo dices así, Leo?, no se pero me da la sensación de que no le crees...- Leo suspira

Pues si... no le creo nada...

¿POR QUE LEO?

Dime Rafael... ¿Cuantas veces son en esta semana, las que Mike llegua después de medianoche?- le pregunta serio, el otro piensa

Bueno con esta ya son tres veces en esta semana...

¡Aja! Y ahora contéstame esto... ¿Desde cuando los cumpleaños infantiles duran hasta la madrugada?- Rafael lo piensa mas y contesta

No es común... Pero Mike me dijo que le han pedido quedarse hasta tarde y el acepta porque le viene bien traer mas dinero a casa...

¡Ah! ¿A si que es por dinero? ¿Eso te ha dicho?- dice irónico- pues no es verdad- Rafa lo mira serio- si no te habías dado cuenta hermano, Mike le ha entregado a Donny, la misma cantidad de dinero en las ultimas semanas y si es verdad de que se queda hasta medianoche por los cumpleaños, debería traer una suma mayor pero no lo hace y tampoco llegua "tan cansado" después de "trabajar" todo el día- Leo esta bastante disgustado

¡Oye! ¡Tienes razón! siempre trae la misma suma de dinero a casa y eso del cansancio también.

¿Te das cuenta, Rafa? ¡Miguel nos esta mintiendo!- Leo se pone a dar vueltas

Si, tienes razón Leo...pero ¿Por que lo hace?

Para ocultar, no se que, pero usa de excusa el trabajo de Carl Cawabunga para "tapar" sus verdaderas acciones- se lo ve preocupado.

Entonces...¿que es lo que hará en verdad?- le pregunta el menor

No lo se Rafael, pero eso también lo debemos investigar- Lo mira muy serio Leonardo

**EN EL LOCAL DE VIDEOJUEGOS...  
><strong>  
>En una habitación, en el último piso del lugar, se encontraban acostados en un amplio sillón, Miguel Angel y su novia Izumi. La tortuga estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su pareja. La chica acariciaba el rostro de su novio con mucha ternura.<p>

Sabes Mike- habla suave la chica- estando así juntos me hace sentir muy segura- Mike la mira - yo ya no siento tanto miedo como antes...

Si te refieres a lo de Williams - la tortuga le sonríe- ya no te preocupes, con el susto que se llevo "Por mi culpa" ya no creo que vuelva- La chica también sonríe pero tiene la mirada preocupada

Pero... ¿Y si vuelve?

Y si vuelve...- Mike se pone serio- lo volveré a detener- acaricia el rostro de su pareja- No te preocupes Izu, yo jamás voy a permitir que te vuelva a tocar, antes de eso lo ¡Matare si es necesario!- Izumi se asusta.

¡NO MIKE! No hables así, por favor, ¡No digas que lo matarías!, así no eres tu

¡Izumi amor! ¡Tranquila! Lo dije en sentido figurado- vuelve a su rostro alegre de siempre- sabes bien que yo jamás mataría a alguien, solo lo dije porque te amo y te quiero proteger- le da un beso. La chica se tranquiliza

¡Esta bien Mike! es solo que no quisiera que por mi, termines cometiendo una locura- se miran a los ojos

Pues si termino haciendo una locura, es por que en si estoy loco- le dice aceptando una realidad

¡Mike tu no eres ningún loco!- se ríe la chica

¡Pues si!- le sonríe- ¡Yo estoy loco por ti!- chocan sus narices- ¡Bastante loco!

¡Pues eres el loco mas loco que conozco, Mike!- Se sonríen y se besan apasionados- ¡y eres solo mi loco, mi loco amor mío!

¡Así es mi amor, soy solo tuyo!- ambos siguen demostrándose el maravilloso amor que se tienen...

**Raymond el primo de la chica, se encontraba cerrando el lugar. Había terminado la jornada laboral y estaba entrando el cartel de bienvenida hasta que escucha unas voces.**

Ray de manera sigilosa se esconde detrás de la camioneta de Mike y ve a un grupo de cinco jovencitos que no superan los trece años de edad. El primo de Izumi se acerca más y ve a un joven mayor de unos 25 años, entre los niños.  
>Ray frunce el seño al reconocer el tatuaje del adulto: <strong>Tiene un dragón púrpura en el brazo izquierdo. Ray escucha la conversación.<br>**  
>¿Yellow?- pregunta un jovencito- ¿y eso que es?<p>

Es una nueva droga, que pronto se venderá "en las calles"- el hombre saca un pequeño paquete y saca unas pequeños aros- aquí se los presento "chicos"- los niños miran curiosos

¿Eso es una droga?- dice un chico rubio- no se parece a las otras que vimos antes

Es por que no es como las otras- comenta el dragón- estas se colocan detrás de la nuca- el tipo lo demuestra- se debe hacer una leve presión y se la coloca parecido a un piercing

¿Y que "efecto" produce esto?- pregunta uno de cabello negro

¡Pues el efecto es inmediato! ¡Y te hace sentir muyyy poderoso! ¡Tendrán una sensación de fuerza y superioridad alucinantes!- Raymond aprieta los puños al oírlo

¡Pero eso es como las otras drogas!- se queja otro- ¡no tiene nada de especial! ¡Todas las drogas hacen lo mismo! - el moreno se cruza de brazos. El dragón se ríe.

¿Que es como las otras?- el tipo mira al chico de reojo- si crees que es así... ¿Por que mejor no la pruebas?, así te darás cuenta que el yellow es mucho mejor que las otras- el hombre le entrega a cada niño una muestra- aquí tienen, pruébenla y después me dicen- se da vuelta para retirarse.

¡Oye! mira que nosotros no tenemos dinero para pagarte- habla otro jovencito. El dragón le sonríe

¿Y quien dijo que te la iba a cobrar?- se ríe, los chicos se miran extrañados- estas dosis son de "regalo", para que la prueben tranquilos- el hombre se marcha y a lo lejos les dice- si después "Quieren" mas...ya saben donde encontrarme- y el dragón se va. Los jovencitos se sonríen entre ellos y después se marchan hacia otra dirección muy contentos.

**Ray se sienta en el suelo y con los ojos llenos de ira, por lo que acaba de escuchar.**

Se meten con los niños...- golpea con furia la pared y le hace un hueco- ¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!

**Cerca de la medianoche, Miguel Angel regresa a su hogar. El quelonio deja su bolso en el sofá y se dispone a ingresar a la cocina...**

¿Fue una noche difícil, Mike?- La tortuga salta del susto.

¡Ay santo dios, Leo!- se toma el pecho- ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!- se queja. Leonardo lo mira muy serio.

No me contestaste... ¿fue una noche muy dura?- Leo se levanta de su silla, Mike lo mira de costado- dime...¿Fueron muy duros los niños contigo?

¿Por que la pregunta?- Mike sonríe nervioso

Por que me imagino que habrá sido un día "Muy largo y duro para ti", te lo digo porque no debe ser fácil dejar que te golpeen "todo" el día ¿no?- lo mira fijo, Mike mira hacia el otro lado

¡Ah, si...! fue un día muy agotador- contesta nervioso- ¡me golpearon muy duro! pero puedo superarlo, no te preocupes, ¡Soy muyyy profesional! ¡Jaja!- Le dice sin mirarlo.

Pues de verdad eres "Muyyy profesional" Mike- dice irónico el mayor- por que la verdad no se te ve "Para nada cansado"- contesta más irónico. Mike lo nota pero trata de ignorar eso.

Esteeee, si… ya estoy acostumbrado... Igual ya me voy a dormir... Leo... buenas noches- dice y se va rápidamente a su habitación- Leonardo lo ve retirarse y muy enojado dice:

¡Que mentiroso eres, hermanito!- se dispone a ir a su cuarto, hasta que aparece Dónatelo saliendo de su laboratorio tomándose la cabeza. Leo lo ve raro y se le acerca

¿Te pasa algo Donny?-

No, no es nada... - se tambalea y se agarra del sillón. Leonardo muy preocupado se le acerca rápidamente.

¿Como que nada? ¡Algo tienes!- apenas Leo lo toca y siente que el genio esta ardiendo- ¡Donny por dios, estas ardiendo en fiebre!

¡Te digo que no es nada!- se quita del agarre del mayor- ¡Solo es una leve fiebre nada mas!

¡DONNY!- Se enoja el líder- ¡No solo debe ser una leve fiebre, alguna enfermedad te va a tocar!- en eso se acerca el Ninja rojo.

¿Que le pasa al cerebrito?- se acerca con un vaso de agua

¡Tiene mucha fiebre! - le contesta Leo con su mano en la frente del genio.

¡No exageres, Leo!, solo tengo un poco de calentura, nada por que preocuparse, la fiebre debe ser por el cansancio nada mas- le resta importancia a su estado

¡Eso déjame que te lo diga yo, Donny!- se molesta el mayor- ven, vamos por el termómetro. Donny iba a protestar pero al ver el serio rostro de Leo no le quedo otra que resignarse.

**Leo se lo lleva a la cocina y después de tomarle la temperatura, El mayor se sobresalta  
><strong>  
>¡39 Y MEDIO!- mira su hermano menor- ¡ES MUCHA FIEBRE DONATELO! ¿SI TE SENTIAS MAL PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA?- le reprocha<p>

¡Por que solo una simple fiebre Leo, no es para alarmarse!- contesta

¡Pero es mucha fiebre, cerebrito!- habla Rafa- y hay que bajarla...- revisa el botiquín- ¿no tienes un anti- térmico?

¡No, ya no hay!- le contesta- la ultima que quedo ya me la tome en la mañana- dice Donny

¿Y desde la mañana que estas así y no avisaste? ¡Ay Donny cuando te enfermas eres peor que Mike! - le reta el líder

¡Bueno ya! ¿No? - el genio se levanta del sillón pero se cae desvanecido.

¡DONNY!- se asusta Leonardo y. Rafael y lo toman en brazos

¡Leo, tu quédate con Donny! ¡Yo iré a comprar un anti- térmico!- Rafael toma las llaves de su moto y sale rápidamente. Mike sale de su habitación alarmado por los gritos

¿QUE PASA LEO?

¡ES DONNY, TIENE MUCHA FIEBRE Y ACABA DE DESMAYARSE!- le contesta muy preocupado- ¡VEN MIKE, AYUDAME A LLEVARLO AL BAÑO! - el menor de todos lo ayuda- ¡vamos a meterlo en la tina, dándole una ducha de agua fría conseguiremos bajarle la fiebre un poco, hasta que llegue Rafa!

**Mientras los dos hermanos se encargan de Dónatelo, el ninja rojo viaja en su rodado a toda velocidad. Busca una farmacia nocturna y compra el medicamento. Cuando emprende la vuelta escucha unos gritos de auxilio que provienen desde la plaza **

¡NOOO, TIMYYY!- Rafa ve como un grupo de niños rodea a uno, que esta tirado en piso. El chico tiembla con violencia y se retuerce y una espuma amarilla sale de su boca. Los chicos lo observan muy aterrados, Rafael deja su moto y se acerca al grupo.

¡POR FAVOR AYUDENNOSSS! - Los niños lloran del miedo.

¿QUE LE PASO AL CHICO?- pregunta Rafa mientras se acerca rápidamente al pequeño que se encuentra tirado

¡Lo que paso es que un tipo nos regalo estas cosas! - uno muy asustado le enseña al ninja un aro diminuto- ¡Dijo que era una droga!- Rafa lo mira con el seño fruncido.

**Rafael abraza al chico para evitar que se siga golpeando contra el suelo por los fuertes temblores que sufre el niño. El ninja rojo toma un pañuelo y mete su mano para tirar hacia afuera la lengua del jovencito**

¿Que le haces a mi primo?- pregunta un chico rubio

Le saco su lengua hacia afuera para que no obstruya su respiración- las convulsiones del chico cesan y poco a poco va recuperándose

¡Escúchenme! - los jóvenes lo miran- ¡Llévenlo ya a un hospital, necesita tensión medica, por lo menos ahora ya no va a morir!- todos asienten y Rafael mira a uno de ellos, que tiene un aro en sus manos

¿Esa es la droga que les dieron?

¡Si, es esta!

¿Me la podrías dar?- el chico parece dudar y Rafael para convencerlo saca unos billetes de su bolsillo- Dime... ¿con esto te alcanza?-

¡sii!- contesta emocionado y le entrega la droga - ¡Gracias señor!- pero el joven enseguida cambia su expresión- ¡Pero no la consuma señor, es esta la que enfermo a mi primo!

¡No te preocupes, no la quiero para eso!- se la guarda en el bolsillo y se dirige a su moto- ¡vamos!... ¡Llévenlo rápido al hospital!- los chicos asienten cargan al chico y se lo llevan. Rafael se dirige a la guarida mientras piensa

"Me pregunto si esto será el yellow, no se parece a las otras que vi"- rechina sus dientes por la ira- "Si es esta... Sin dudas los dragones comenzaron a actuar".

**Ya en la mañana...**

**Dónatelo poco a poco abre los ojos. Al hacerlo ve que se encuentra en su habitación, se toca la frente y ya no hay signos de fiebre... Se gira y puede ver a Rafael y Leonardo sentados y dormidos al lado suyo. El genio sonríe enternecido por el gesto de sus hermanos mayores.  
><strong>  
>El genio se levanta y camina lento, siente el cuerpo un poco frágil. Sale de su habitación y se dirige a la cocina. Se encuentra con su hermanito Mike<p>

¡Pero Donny! ¿QUE HACES LEVANTADO?- Le dice con enfado, su hermano le sonríe

Me levante porque me siento mejor Mike… ya se los dije anoche, la fiebre era por el cansancio- el otro lo mira de reojo

¿En serio?

¡Si en serio!- Mike se acerca y le toca la frente

Si, eso parece… pero igual no deberías levantarte, ayer casi llegaste a los cuarenta y te desmayaste- le habla seriamente - lo mejor seria que te recuestes, así no tendrías una recaída- Dónatelo se le queda viendo a su hermanito y hace una mueca extraña.

Mike...- el lo mira- ¿te sientes bien?

Por que me haces esa pregunta Donny, aquí el enfermo ¡eres tu!- se molesta

No te lo digo por eso hermanito- ahora Donny le toca la frente a Mike- ¡No!... no tienes fiebre- El menor se cruza de brazos

¿Y eso a que viene, Dónatelo?- le dice sin entender

Por la manera en que me hablas... No se Mike, estas muy serio y cambiado últimamente- Mike lo mira de costado- antes si yo te hubiera dicho de que me siento bien, hubieras venido a abrazarme de la alegría pero ahora...- se sonríe- me regañas por levantarme y me ordenas volver a la cama- El mas joven mira hacia abajo por las palabras del genio- no se, pero me da la sensación de que estas...

¿Madurando?- termina Mike la frase

Bueno algo así...

Donny... Si yo te hablo así es por que me preocupo por ti Hermano- le da una sonrisa- y si yo estoy madurando... ¿Eso es malo?- el genio niega

¡NO!, claro que no- le contesta extrañado - solo que me es "raro" oírte hablar así, Mike pero no es nada malo.

¡A menos mal!- suspira Mike- pero igual Donny "Por una vez" me harías caso y me haces el "Favor" de ¡regresar a la cama y quedarte ahí todo el día!- le dice serio

¡De acuerdo! Volveré a la cama ¿contento hermanito?- asiente feliz el mas chico

¡Si, ahora si!- asiente mas tranquilo y se saca el delantal - Dónatelo, aquí dejo preparado el desayuno

¿Que te vas Mike?- le pregunta

Si... Tengo unas cosas que hacer- se va retirando- ¡Ah! casi lo olvido- toma su billetera- aquí esta la recaudación de ayer- le entrega el dinero

¿Pero porqué siempre me la entregas a mi?

Por que eres "mi socio" ¿no?

¡AH!, gracias Mike, pero... ¿A donde vas?

Ah... tengo que confirmar unas fiestas que voy a animar esta tarde...

¿Mas fiestas?- sospecha Donny

Si...me voy... Avisa a los demás... Volveré al mediodía- y se va. Dónatelo lo ve marcharse y mueve la cabeza, cuenta el dinero y...

Es la misma suma de siempre... ¿Mike que es lo que realmente haces?- Dónatelo igual que su hermano Leo, sospechan del extraño comportamiento de Mike.

**Mientras que en el cuartel de los dragones...  
><strong>  
>¡Señor Nicholas! ¿A que debemos su inmejorable presencia?- Habla Kenny, el líder de los dragones. El hombre de traje amarillo, sonríe<p>

He venido para echarle "un vistazo" al negocio- mira hacia todos lados- el señor Ka me ha enviado para saber como va la publicidad de su mas preciado "dulce"- Kenny sonríe

¡Muy bien!, hemos repartido las primeras muestras de "obsequio" a nuestros mejores clientes y... ¿y que cree?, ya tenemos los primeros "encargos"

¡Excelente!- habla complacido- Es una buena noticia, el señor Ka estará muy satisfecho y como lo prometido es deuda...- abre un pequeño portafolio, el dragón abre bien grande los ojos- aquí esta su "adelanto" mi buen amigo Kenny... 50.000 Mil dólares, espero que lo aprovechen

¡Siiiii, claro que si!- toma los billetes- ¡Lo aprovecharemos mucho!

Bien, dígale a "los clientes" que en una semana llegaran sus pedidos- se va retirando, Kenny se apresura

¡Espere señor Nicholas!- el tipo lo mira serio- tengo una pregunta

¿Cual?

Uno de mis hombres "probo" el yellow, pero segundos después comenzó a convulsionarse y vomito una sustancia amarilla... Eso no pasaba "antes"- el sujeto sonríe

si vomito "amarillo" quiere decir Que la droga "Funciona", es el primer paso a convertirse en un "gran" fanático del yellow- se voltea- ¡Ah! Yo que tu a "tu" hombre, le voy dando otra dosis... Si no se pondrá un poquito "histérico"- Kenny traga saliva- ¡nos vemos!

**En la guarida se encontraban desayunando el resto de las tortugas. Leonardo estaba con una cara de "pocos" amigos.  
><strong>  
>No puedo creer de que Mike nos siga mintiendo así- Leo esta muy molesto- ¡Cuando vuelva me va a escuchar!<p>

¡Vamos Leo, cálmate!- le dice Donny- quizás Mike si este trabajando mas de la cuenta

Puede ser... Pero no estoy muy convencido, se que algo oculta- se enoja - ¡y no voy a calmarme hasta averiguarlo!

¡Si que eres terco, intrépido!- le dice Rafael- pero eso de investigar a Mike, mejor déjalo para después... Tendrás y tendremos "algo" mas importante que investigar

¿Que cosa?- pregunta Leo

Esto...- saca un pequeño aro

¿Que es eso Rafa?- ambos hermanos lo miran curioso

Esto es una droga...

¿Una droga? -dice Leonardo- ¿Como la conseguiste?

La tenia un chico, me dijo que se la regalo un hombre

¿Un regalo?- se pregunta Donny extrañado

Si un regalo y sospecho de que esta "cosa" es el famoso "yellow"- los otros lo miran asombrados. Donny toma el aro

Quizás y no me extrañaría que los dragones sean responsables de esto- dice Donny- dámelo, llamare a Leatherhead para que me ayude. Con su equipo podremos investigar que clase de sustancia es...- El genio se toma el mentón y piensa, después de meditar unos segundos dice

Me pregunto si esta droga es la que hizo aumentar la fuerza y las habilidades de "Nuestros amigos los dragones..."- los mayores al oírlo llegan a la misma conclusión.

¡Es verdad, Dónatelo!- el líder choca sus puños- esta puede ser la respuesta a todos esos cambios

Si y no solo de ellos- dice Rafael- no se olviden del hombre que salvo a Mike- Sus hermanos asienten- esa vez en la cual nuestro hermanito recupero nuestras armas. Ese tipo poseía la misma fuerza y habilidad que los dragones

Tienes razón, ese tipo también será otro " misterio" que debemos investigar...- habla Leo- ya que tenemos a nuestra primera "pista" no perdamos mas tiempo y comencemos a "trabajar"- propone el líder, los demás asienten.

**En el local de videojuegos...  
><strong>  
>¡Malditas basuras!- golpea la mesa Ray- ¡Como pueden meter a los niños en esto! ¡Esos tipos les vienen bien cualquier cosa!- el joven no para de dar vueltas, su prima trata de contenerlo<p>

¡Por favor Ray, ya cálmate!- lo toma de los hombros- ¡Con enfurecerte no lograras nada!

¿Y COMO NO QUIERES QUE ME ENFURESCA?- golpea tan fuerte que quiebra la mesa- ¡YO CONOZCO MUY BIEN A LOS DRAGONES! ¡SE LO QUE SON CAPAZES DE HACER POR UN MALDITO PUÑADO DE DOLARES! ¡HASTA VENDERIAN A SU PROPIA MADRE POR ESO!- aprieta sus dientes- ¡NO!... ¡ESTO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR! ¡ANTES DE QUE DISPERSEN ESA MALDITA DROGA VOY A DESTROZARLOS UNO POR UNO!

¡NO RAYMOND, POR FAVOR!- le suplica- ¡ME LO PROMETISTE! ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE JAMAS VOLVERIAS ALLI, POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS!- lo abraza con fuerza

¡NO, ME DIGAS ESO IZUMI, NO!- el joven trata de calmarse- se que te lo prometí, pero entiende- la mira a los ojos- yo "conozco muy bien a los efectos del "yellow"... esa una droga muy peligrosa... Y si se llega a... ¡auuu!- se toma la cabeza

¡RAY!... ¿otra vez esos "dolores"?- lo mira preocupada

si... Pero no te preocupes ya pasara- le sonríe

¿Que es lo que pasara?- Llega Mike

¡Ah, nada solo un pequeña jaqueca que tengo!- le dice Ray- llegaste temprano Mike

Si... ¿hoy madrugaste o te caíste de la cama?- se le acerca la chica y lo saluda con un beso

¡Oye! ¡Yo siempre me levanto temprano!- los humanos lo miran fijo- ¡bueno a veces!- sonríe- lo que pasa es que quiero saber que es el "Nuevo" trabajo que me vas a proponer, Ray

Así es cierto- el joven lo abraza por los hombros- dime "cuñadito"... ¿no estas "cansado" de recibir los golpes de los "Los pequeños demonios"?- la tortuga hace gestos

¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya mi lindo "cuerpecito" me pasa "facturas"!- dice sobandose los hombros- ¡Ni que hablar de las terribles pesadillas que sufro por este trabajo! ¿Por que la pregunta Ray?- el joven sonríe

Es que te tengo "un nuevo" trabajo que proponerte

¿Un nuevo trabajo? ¿Cual?- sonríe emocionado

Uno que de seguro "te encantara"- suben al primer piso para hablar

**MIENTRAS QUE EN EL LABORATORIO DE LEATHERHEAD...**

¿Que es esto amigo?- el cocodrilo mira curioso al pequeño aro

Según Rafa es una droga- el cocodrilo mira a Dónatelo- se la dieron unos chicos, parece ser que un adulto se los regalo

¡Mm! ¡que interesante!-dice Leatherhead- ¿que efecto producirá esto?

Según lo que vi no es nada bueno- dice Rafa- uno de los niños al parecer la "probo" y comenzó a tener "convulsiones"- El cocodrilo piensa- y lo mas raro es que el niño empezó a vomitar un sustancia viscosa y amarilla- el lagarto se asombra

¡Eso si que es raro!- Leatherhead se queda pensativo y al parecer le recuerda a algo- ¡Quizás sea…!- el cocodrilo toma la muestra y saca unos utensilios de laboratorio

¿Qué crees que sea Leatherhead?- pregunta Leonardo

Tengo una sospecha Leonardo, pero hasta que no lo investigue, no podré sacar conclusiones- abre el aro- Dónatelo, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar- su colega se acerca y ambos genios comienzan la tarea

¡Casey has aquello! ¡Casey cómprame esto y tráeme eso! ¡Casey por que haces esto! ¡Grrr!- va caminando Casey cargando unas pesadas bolsas de compras y las entra en su camioneta, sube al volante- ¡Mujeres! Cuando están en su "ciclo" si que se ponen "pesadas", que bueno que a nosotros los hombres, no nos pasan estas cosas- el guerrero maneja su camioneta mientras se queja de su esposa- antes de casarme debí firmar un contrato en el que diga "Prohibido molestar a tu marido en tu ciclo menstrual", que tonto soy, debí pensarlo antes…- Casey para en un semáforo frente al local de videojuegos, mientras espera ve estacionada la camioneta de Miguel Angel

¡Valla, míralo!- se ríe- después dicen de que Mike es tonto ¿con que es eso lo que en verdad hace, no?- niega con la cabeza- claro, miente solo para irse a jugar a los videojuegos- se dispone a avanzar- No quiero ser "soplón" pero mejor voy a decirle la verdad a Leonardo, así deja de preocuparse tanto- y cuando avanza, lo ve salir a Mike abrazado muy amorosamente a una chica- ¡Oye eso no me lo esperaba!- sonríe divertido- ¡Mike picaron! ¡Qué belleza que tenias escondida!- observa a la bella Chica y detrás de ella sale su primo Raymond, este también abraza a Mike y le rasca la cabeza.

Casey se detiene a observar al hombre

¿Y ese tipo?- lo mira detenidamente- no se porque, pero me resulta "muy familiar"- Casey empieza a preocuparse, después de unos minutos el guerrero frunce el seño y dice muy enojado.

¡No, no pude ser!- golpea su volante- ¡No, jamás creí que lo volvería a ver!- ve como el joven abraza a Mike muy afectuosamente, la tortuga sonríe divertida. La escena parece muy de familia, esto a Casey lo enfurece más.

¿Así que regresaste no?- Casey lo mira con los ojos inyectados de Furia- ¡Jamás debiste regresar a New York, Raymond Adams!

HOLA A TODOS, AQUIE LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE MI NUEVA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN…¡ QUE MAL! LOS DRAGONES COMENZARON A ACTUAR ¿Qué ES LO QUE DESCUBRIRAN DONATELO Y LEATHERHEAD? ¿Y POR QUE CASEY ESTA FURIOSO CON EL PRIMO DE IZUMI? ¿LEONARDO DESCUBRIRA LO QUE EN VERDAD HACE MIKE? ¡SI QUIEREN SABERLO ESPEREN A VERLO EN MI PROXIMO CAPITULO!

NOS VEMOS… ¡BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

**FIEBRE AMARILLA PARTE 2**

**Estaba sentado en el sillón del living el joven Casey con el control remoto en sus manos, estaba cambiando de canal en canal sin prestar la mas mínima atención a la caja boba. Auque los programas de la tele eran buenas, la mente del guerrero estaba en otra parte. En esa misma tarde, el amigo de Rafael, se encontraba de compras. Iba paseando en su camioneta, hasta que detiene su vehiculo en un semáforo. Mientras esperaba el cambio de luces, el guerrero centra su atención en una camioneta muy particular: es el rodado de Carl Cawabunga, propiedad de su simpático amigo Mike. Estaba parado justo al lado de un local de videojuegos. Casey al descubrir el desliz de su amiguito, le causa gracia al pensar que su valiente amigo Leo se haya preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su hermanito, por nada. El guerrero de la mascara estaba dispuesto a "Delatar" a su amigo el travieso, al mayor de sus hermanos, para que Leo ya no se preocupe, pero cambia de parecer al ver salir a Mike en compañía de una bella señorita. Casey al descubrir "la nueva amiga" del quelonio, no hace más que reírse de la situación. La luz del semáforo cambia a verde y el guerrero estaba dispuesto a dar marcha...**

**Pero se detiene al ver que detrás de Mike sale un hombre de unos 30 años. Este sujeto abraza por la espalda al ninja anaranjado, al ver la alegre expresión de la tortuga, a Casey le pareció una escena muy familiar. Pero lejos de alegrarse por las nuevas amistades de su amigo, Casey no hizo más que preocuparse. El hombre que abrazaba a Mike, le era muy familiar al joven Jones. Después de meditar de donde había visto a ese tipo, Casey cae en cuenta de quien se trata.  
><strong>  
>"Raymond Adams"- Casey frunce el seño y aprieta los puños al recordarlo.<br>¿Como te atreviste a regresar maldita basura?- Casey avienta el control contra el suelo. El guerrero esta bastante enfurecido con Raymond.

¡Casey!- lo llama su adorada esposa. El guerrero se voltea

¿Te pasa algo, cariño?- ella lo abraza

No, nena... No es nada- le acaricia el pelo

Se que te pasa algo, te conozco Casey- April lo mira a los ojos- desde que llegaste de hacer las compras que estas así de raro- el peliazul suspira

Es que... Solo- ella lo mira fijo- un tipo... Se quiso pasar de listo y se me adelanto con la camioneta y casi chocamos... era eso- le miente a su esposa.

¿Era eso?- su esposo afirma- No me sorprende que te molestaras por eso, amor- le da un beso y le sonríe- ¡Pero ya no estés molesto, ya paso!

Esta bien, me voy a tranquilizar- le toma las manos

¡Bien!, entonces ve a lavarte las manos, ya esta la cena- le dice la pelirroja y se dirige al comedor. Casey suspira y mira hacia afuera de la ventana.

¡Primero lo primero! - piensa el guerrero- debo saber que clase de relación, tienen Raymond con Mike- su rostro se vuelve duro- Si ese tipo le hace algo a Miguel Angel... ¡Lo lamentara!- y se encamina hacia el comedor. 

**EN EL LABORATORIO DE LEATHERHEAD...**

**El cocodrilo y la tortuga, los mutantes mas inteligentes de la tierra, se encontraban haciendo investigaciones con la droga que Rafael le arrebato a un jovencito. Abrieron el aro muy delicadamente y extraen el líquido de su interior. Dividen lo extraido y lo colocan en distintos y diminutos tubos de ensayo de laboratorio.**

Es una sustancia bastante espesa- le comenta el cocodrilo a Donny- es transparente y brillante.

Si, a primera vista se nota que no es como las demás- opina el ninja morado- estando así de disuelta es mas fácil de manipular- dice mientras que con una jeringa, toma unas gotas de la droga y las coloca sobre un microscopio- veremos si se deja ver- dice Donny mientras observa por el microscopio.

**Leatherhead en cambio, toma uno los tubos de ensayo y mezcla la droga con otra sustancia. Esta se vuelve de color violeta  
><strong>  
>¡Mmmm!- se toma el mentón el lagarto- la sustancia de contraste se volvió violeta en contacto con la droga- Dónatelo deja de mirar tras el microscopio y mira a Leatherhead.<p>

Y eso no es todo- habla Donny- según lo que veo, la estructura de este estupefaciente no es nada común, amigo- se pone serio- su estructura se parece a la de la sangre.

Al ser las dos primeras pruebas que hacemos, ya nos da el inicio de que estamos ante una sustancia muy extraña, amiguito mío- dice el cocodrilo, Donny asiente- mejor sigamos con las pruebas, veremos que mas vamos a descubrir- y ambos genios siguen trabajando.

**En las alcantarillas, Leonardo y Rafael le comunican las buenas nuevas a su maestro.**

Y cuanto me acerque, el niño me había dicho que la droga que consiguió, fue un "regalo" de un hombre, sensei- la rata centra su atención en Rafael- le ofrecí dinero a cambio de la droga, para mi suerte, el chico accedió y acabamos por entregársela a Leatherhead y a Donny, para que comiencen a investigar- termina su relato el ninja rojo

Y en estos momentos ellos ya se encuentran investigando, sensei- finaliza Leo

Ya comenzaron a actuar- se levanta el maestro- esto es muy preocupante, no pensé que  
>Esos delincuentes fueran a actuar tan rápido- el sensei se ve preocupado<p>

¡Maestro!- le llama la atención Leo- Si los dragones ya comenzaron a actuar, le pido su permiso para comenzar a investigar, sensei- el ninja azul, mira decidido a su padre. La rata asiente.

¡De acuerdo, Leonardo! tienes mi permiso- Rafael se levanta de su asiento y se pone al lado de su hermano- hijos míos, tengan mucho cuidado- pone sus manos en los hombros de sus hijos- sean cautelosos... pueden retirarse- los jóvenes asienten y están dispuestos a retirarse.

¡Un momento!- les llama Splinter- seria mejor que primero, llamen a su hermano Miguel Angel- Leo y Rafa fruncen el seño- seria de mucha mas ayuda si el también los acompaña.

¡No es necesario, maestro!- habla Leo- ¡No creo que Mike, este disponible tampoco esta noche!- dice el líder. Splinter lo mira extrañado y los hermanos se retiran.

**Por su parte, Mike estaba en el departamento de su novia. El joven quelonio después de cenar con Izumi y Raymond, se dispone a regresar a su casa.  
><strong>  
>¡Hasta mañana, cariño!- lo besa la chica<p>

¡Hasta mañana, Izu!- se despide Mike y Ray le palmea la espalda

Dime, amigo- la tortuga se gira- ¿Vas a pensar en lo de mi propuesta?- le pregunta el humano

Sabes que me encantaría Ray- Le responde- pero se me será un poco difícil, aceptarlo- dice desganado- no creo que a mi padre ni a mis hermanos, les agrade la idea- los humanos lo miran un poco desilusionados por la realidad de Mike- estar trabajando entre los humanos "disfrazado" animando fiestas es una cosa, pero atendiendo al publico en el local de videojuegos es otra cosa.

Pero...- mira a Izumi- ¿y si les dices que seguirás como Carl Cawabunga pero como "atracción" del local?- la tortuga se anima otra vez- de ese modo tu identidad se mantendría a salvo- propone

¡Siii! ¡Eso es genial!- salta a los brazos de su novia- ¡Es una buena idea Izu! ¡Por eso te amo!- dice muy feliz

¡Gracias cariño!- ambos jóvenes se mantienen abrazados.

¿Entonces, aceptas?- sonríe complacido Ray

¡Claro que acepto!

¡Entonces vete ya a dormir!- le ordena- ¡Mañana temprano, empiezas!- Mike se para derecho- eso si es que tienes el permiso de tu familia, claro esta.

¡A la orden mi capitán!- se para como un soldado.

Entonces... ¡hasta mañana, soldado!- Mike le da un ultimo beso a Izumi y se retira.- ¡Espérame, amigo!- lo sigue Ray- Déjame acompañarte.

**Ray acompaña a Mike hasta su camioneta. La tortuga le sonríe a su amigo**

La verdad no se como agradecerte esto, Ray- el hombre lo observa- Se que tu verdadera intención es que Izumi y yo nos veamos todos los días sin que tenga que mentir al respecto.

No me lo agradezcas, amigo- Mike camina a la par- no solo lo hago por eso sino por que de verdad necesito tu ayuda.

¿En serio?

¡Claro!- dice complacido- tu conocimiento sobre los videojuegos es asombroso, de verdad tenerte trabajando conmigo me será de mucha ayuda.

¡De verdad, gracias Ray!- se ve muy feliz Mike- y pensar que la primera vez que te conocí, yo te odiaba- Ray se queda anonadado

¿tu me odiabas?- Dice divertido- ¿por que?

¡Jajá jajá!- se rie la tortuga- ¡por que..!

¡IIIIIIJAAAAAA!- De repente unos sujetos en moto, pasan rozando a los amigos, arrojando panfletos y a los gritos

¡CUIDADO PEDAZOS DE ESTUPIDOS!- se enoja Ray.

¿Y a esos que les pasa?- se molesta Mike y toma uno de los panfletos- ¿Que es esto?- observa el papel y ve un símbolo escrito en el.

¿Que es eso, Mike?- pregunta Ray

No se, solo tiene estas letras y este símbolo- le entrega el papel y a Ray le parece conocido.

"Aykd-¢-dkya"- Ray se pone serio

¿Que pasa, Ray?- lo mira el quelonio- ¿Sabes lo que es?

¿Eh?- suspira y sonríe- no es nada, es mejor que ya regreses a tu casa, Miguel, sino se te hará muy tarde- La tortuga asiente y se sube a su vehiculo.

¡Hasta mañana, Ray!

¡Buenas noches, Mike!- la tortuga se va y Ray vuelve a mirar el papel. Esta muy enojado y dice

¡Los dragones!- arruga el papel- Tendrán una fiesta con drogas- tira el papel- lo mejor será ir a ver

**Mientras Raymond planea sus próximos pasos, Rafa y Leo se encuentran cerca de los dominios de los dragones púrpuras. Los hermanos mayores permanecen ocultos, vigilando a sus enemigos. Los delincuentes se encuentran recibiendo a diferentes personas quienes ingresan a sus aposentos.**

Hace una hora que llegamos y desde entonces que no dejan de ingresar personas- comenta Rafael sin dejar de observar- ¿estarán de fiesta?

¡No lo creo!- contesta Leo- quizás ya están vendiendo drogas- deja su largavistas y mira a su hermano- los que entran al lugar son personas corrientes, no veo a ninguno de la mafia entrar allí.

Si en eso tienes razón- Sigue observando Rafa- entraron desde gente muy bien vestida hasta personas de bajos recursos- cuando lo dice ve entrar hasta chicos muy jóvenes- y hasta niños- frunce el seño

Así es- Leo también tuerce sus cejas- de seguro son todos adictos- el intrépido saca del bolso prestado de su hermano el genio, una cerbatana y un micrófono- con el invento de Donny, vamos a poder escuchar lo que traman- Leo toma aire y arroja el dispositivo

¡Buena, idea!- sonríe el gruñón- empiezo a adorar esa cosa- el micrófono se adhiere en la espalda de uno de los dragones y este entra a la madriguera. Leo y Rafa se ponen los auriculares.

Bien, escuchemos que ocurre- ambos hermanos guardan silencio y escuchan atentos

(¿yellow?) -se escucha la voz de una mujer- (Nunca oí hablar de una droga así)

(Es que es nueva, señorita)- le contesta el dragón- (es un nuevo estupefaciente, ya saldrá a la venta muy pronto)

(¿Y que efectos me producirá si la pruebo?)

(¡Le será placentero y la hará sentir muy poderosa, bonita!) -Las tortugas están atentas

(¿ME HARA PODEROSA?)- La mujer parece dudar- (¿Como se si lo que me dices es cierto?)

(Muy simple, si quiere pruebas, mañana en la noche, nosotros los dragones, daremos una fiesta de presentación del producto en el deposito de la calle Norton en el barrio chino)- las tortugas se miran entre ellos- ( allí les mostraremos a los interesados un pequeña demostración de los efectos del yellow y una muestra gratis, si usted gusta venir es bienvenida, linda)

(me encantaría, mañana allí estare)

(La espero linda)- se escucha mucho barullo, hasta que el dragón vuelve a hablar- ( ¡Oiga, amigo! ¿No estarías interesado en participar en una demostración?)- Leo y Rafa dejan los auriculares de lado.

¿Lo escuchaste Leo?, mañana darán una fiesta de presentación, seria una buena oportunidad para nosotros si presenciamos este evento- propone

¡Si, seria una buena oportunidad!- pero se pone mas serio- Tendremos que asistir, pero muy bien disfrazados para no correr peligro de ser descubiertos- guarda la cerbatana de Donny- ¡Ya es una buena información por el día de hoy, Rafa!- se levanta muy sigiloso- volvamos a casa- Rafa asiente y los dos héroes abandonan el lugar muy sigilosamente.

**En un lujoso hotel de New York, se encuentra William observando unas fotografías, al lado de el se encuentra su asistente Nicolás, quien esta vestido con un traje amarillo. William Porter, bebe muy a gusto una copa de vino y le pasa las fotografías a su asistente, este las toma y mira a su jefe muy sorprendido.  
><strong>  
>¡PERO JEFE! ¡CREI QUE SOLO ERA UNA TORTUGA!- Nicolás observa la foto, están las cuatro tortugas juntas.<p>

Pues ya ves que no- se sirve mas vino- según lo que me dijo Bishop, son cuatro hermanos y todos practican artes marciales, son ninjas

¿Ninjas?- se rie- ¿¡Tortugas ninjas! ¡Ja, es lo mas absurdo que he escuchado en mi vida!

¡No seas estupido!- lo reta William- "Estos Absurdos", fueron los que derrotaron a Shredder y dejaron en ridículo a los ninjas del pie- su asistente lo mira asombrado.

¿Ellos vencieron a Oroku Saki?- su jefe asiente- ¡Increíble!

Si, es por eso que estas criaturas me interesan mas- se levanta de su sillón- Me encantaría saber que ocurriría si a una de estas tortugas les inyectamos el yellow- sonríe malévolo

Acaso, ¿Planea secuestrar a una señor?

¡Así es! - lo mira con ojos diabólicos- Me gusta mucho investigar y experimentar con diferentes cosas- se da vuelta- por eso, además de dedicarme a la venta de mi yellow, también me voy a dar un tiempo a mis investigaciones.

¿Pero como planea secuestrarlas, señor?- William se pone serio- ¡No es que dude de su capacidad! pero esas "cosas" aniquilaron a Shredder, no serán nada fácil de capturar.

A cuatro juntas no, pero a una si- sonríe- quiero solo a una de ellas- vuelve a tomar la fotografía y señala con el dedo a Mike y se lo muestra a Nicolás.

¿Ves a esta tortuga?- el joven asiente- Esta maldita criatura de mascara anaranjada es la que hace un mes, fue la responsable de mi visita al dentista- su asistente frunce el seño- cuando me reencontré con la traidora de mi prometida, por una extraña razón, esta asquerosa tortuga, la defendió y me golpeo, tirándome todos mis dientes- dice furioso- aun lo recuerdo, esa horripilante criatura, me dijo "Si te atreves a tocar un pelo de "Mi Izumi" yo mismo acabare con tu asquerosa 

Persona"- rechina los dientes- ¡Menuda mierda!, según lo que me dijo Bishop esta tortuga es la mas débil e inútil de los cuatro, pero aun así, me dejo en ridículo enfrente de mi prometida y esto...¡Me las pagara!

¿Y como planea secuestrarla, señor?

¡Muy simple!- se arrima al joven- de seguro que Izumi después de mi visita, ella ahora este mas cuidadosa y en compañía de ese mutante y como es un ninja, debe estar muy alerta ante una nueva aparición mía- se da vuelta y su asistente lo mira atento- por eso, planeo lo siguiente- mira a Nicolás- dime Nicolás, ¿Te acuerdas de la pareja de anticuarios de New York?

Se refiere al matrimonio que le conseguía las antigüedades baratas señor, ¿el matrimonio Jones?- acierta su asistente

¡Correcto!- dice- ellos conocen a las tortugas por no decir, que son grandes amigos- el otro se sorprende- por eso quiero que envíes a nuestros hombres a la tienda de los Jones, según tengo entendido, ellos alquilan unos departamentos, arriba de su tienda de antigüedades. Quiero que nuestros hombres consigan el alquiler y que se queden allí, de esa manera, será más fácil de vigilar y estar atentos ante la presencia de esa tortuga.

Así en cuanto aparezca- dice Nicolás- nuestros hombres lo secuestraran

¡Bien, entendiste bien!- de esa manera y de sorpresa, será mas fácil de capturar a esa endemoniada criatura- arruga la foto.

¿Y cuando los envió?

¡MAÑANA!- ordena- ¡Quiero a esa tortuga lo más rápido posible!

¡A la orden!

¡Espera!- lo llama su jefe- en cuanto los envíes después ocúpate del asunto de los dragones- se sirve mas vino- mañana darán una presentación del yellow a los futuros clientes y quiero que tu te ocupes de la presentación - Nicolás asiente

¡Como ordene, señor!

¡Vamos, ya retírate!- le hace señas y este obedece. William deja su copa y ahora mira la foto de Izumi.

¡Tu!- sus ojos irradian rabia y se vuelven amarillos- ¿Que clase de relación tienes con este fenómeno?- tira la copa al suelo- ¡Zorra!- y se queda solo escupiendo furia.

¡YA VOLVIII!- entra a la guarida y a los gritos, Mike - ¿HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA?- busca a su familia por el salón y no halla a nadie- ¡Que raro! ¿Habrán salido?- se rasca la cabeza y busca por la cocina y la sala de entrenamientos, pero no encuentra a nadie- quizás salieron de ronda...- se dirige a las habitaciones- mmmm, no creo, sino me hubiesen avisado...- se dispone a ingresar a su cuarto, hasta que ve salir a su maestro de su dojo.

¡Bienvenido, hijo!- Mike hace una reverencia

¡Gracias, padre!... ¿Sabe donde se encuentran mis hermanos?

Si, hijo, tus hermanos Leonardo y Rafael salieron a investigar y tu hermano Dónatelo se encuentra con Leatherhead, analizando esa rara droga que encontró tu hermano Rafael- el menor lo mira extrañado

¿Droga, sensei? ¿Que droga?- le pregunta desentendido. Su padre suspira

Por lo que veo, no estas enterado de nada mi hijo- lo mira serio

¿Es que hay algo que debo saber?- sonríe desinformado

Miguel Angel, se que tu trabajo te esta demandando mas tiempo de lo usual, pero por lo menos me gustaría, hijo, que estuvieses mas atento a lo que pasa a tu alrededor- A Mike no le gusto lo que dijo su padre y se defiende.

Sensei... Es verdad que por mi trabajo, no tengo tanto "tiempo" para otras cosas- frunce el seño- pero a mi nadie me ha dicho nada importante, así que no hay manera que este enterado de lo que "pasa a mi alrededor" sino me cuentan nada.

Miguel Angel... un buen ninja no necesita ni debe esperar que se le diga de lo que pueda ocurrir, sino que se ocupe el mismo en averiguarlo- lo mira serio, a Mike se lo ve molesto y le contesta muy enojado.

¡Pues lo siento, sensei!- habla con sarcasmo- Ser el único que "trabaja" jornada completa para mantener a esta familia, no me alcanza el tiempo para ¡Dedicarme a averiguar lo que pasa a mi alrededor!- al maestro no le gusta el tono de voz que usa su hijo- ¡Yo trabajo!, ¡No creí que le molestara esto y busque la oportunidad para echármelo en cara!- termina muy molesto.

¡Un momento, Miguel Angel!- la voz de Splinter se oye severa- ¡Yo no estoy echándote en cara lo que haces!, Solo te estoy diciendo que estés mas atento en lo que pueda pasar- Mike le sostiene la mirada- ¡Y no vuelvas a dirigirte a mi con ese tono, jovencito!- El ninja anaranjado baja la mirada y dice.

¡Lo siento, sensei!- suspira- Es que últimamente siento que nadie valora lo que hago- Su padre también suspira y pone su mano en el hombro de su hijo

¡No, te equivocas, hijo mió!- le sonríe- claro que valoro lo que haces, haces mucho por esta familia y eso me enorgullece, es solo que últimamente te siento mas distante, mi niño, es solo eso- La tortuga vuelve a sonreír.

¡Perdón, si estoy distante! es que...- busca una excusa- termino muy cansado y... Se que no estoy en casa como antes pero eso no significa que nada me importe- lo dice para convencer.

Esta bien, hijo, no necesitas disculparte, si te digo esto es porque te extraño

Yo también lo extraño, padre- se sincera- ¡Ah! es cierto- le entrega el panfleto- mira sensei esto lo tiraron recién en la calle- el maestro toma el papel

¿Pero esto?- ve la extraña escritura.

Unos hombres que viajaban en moto la tiraron- se rasca la cabeza- tiene esas letras y ese símbolo, no se entiende nada por eso lo traje, para mostrarle- el sensei se queda pensativo- ¿Que cree que sea sensei?

¡No lo se!, quizás sea algo relacionado con...

Drogas- el sensei y Mike se dan vuelta al oír la voz de Casey

¡Casey!- Mike se alegra de ver a su amigo- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Y a esta hora?- Le dice sonriendo- acaso ¿Te escapaste de April?- le dice divertido

¡Te equivocas, enano!- se defiende el guerrero- Yo no me escape...- se cruza de brazos- le pedí permiso a mi esposa- Mike lo mira con picardía- ¡No me mires así, es cierto!

¡Siiii, como digas "Dominado"!- Casey estaba por tirársele encima

Señor Jones- lo llama la rata- explíqueme por favor, lo que dijo recién- le muestra el papel

Si, a eso vine- el también saca un papel- esto lo tiraron unos jóvenes en moto- abre el papel y señala los símbolos- estas iniciales significa "Fiesta con drogas" y estas- muestra un símbolo- y este símbolo invertido dice "Los dragones"- Mike y Splinter ponen atención- estos son códigos utilizados entre pandilleros y adictos, son para comunicarse entre ellos, es una manera de mantenerse en contacto sin ser descubiertos por la policía- Termina la explicación Casey

¿Y tu como lo sabes?- pregunta Mike

Lo se por los años que llevo de Conocer a los dragones y además por que mi amiga Angel, me dio información de los códigos que utilizan esos pandilleros para comunicarse.

Ya veo- piensa el maestro- si es una fiesta de drogas, ¿sabe donde la realizaran?- el guerrero niega

Eso no lo se, de seguro las personas que entienden de estos símbolos, Irán a averiguarlo con algún informante o buscan a un dragón para que les de esa información- termina

Entonces para saberlo, debemos buscar a un dragón púrpura y "Apretarlo" para que nos diga- dice Mike

¡Eso no hace falta!- llegan Rafa y Leo- nosotros ya lo sabemos- contesta Rafael y choca sus puños con los de su amigo Casey. Leo hace una reverencia a su padre.

¡Padre!- lo llama- tuvimos éxito con la investigación- el sensei mira a Leo- mañana los dragones darán la presentación del Yellow a los adictos y lo realizaran en la calle Norton en el barrio chino- ahora mira a Mike y frunce el seño- nosotros planeamos asistir sensei, iremos bien disfrazados para no ser vistos.

Me parece una buena idea Leonardo- el líder no deja de mirar a Mike, este incomodo se voltea- lo mejor seria planear los próximos pasos- el sensei nota un ambiente tenso entre los hermanos- pero lo dejaremos para mañana, hijo, ahora es el momento de descansar- el líder asiente- me voy a dormir, ¡Buenas noches!- el sensei se va retirando- ¡Señor Jones!- se despide del guerrero y se va. Leonardo se cruza de brazos y fija su mirada en el menor de sus hermanos.

¿Como estas Casey?- Rafa empuja al humano- ¡Hace tanto que no venias que ya estaba preocupado!- sonríe- que paso... ¿Te escapaste de April?

¡Otro!- ruge Casey- yo no me escape, ¡Pedí! permiso, fenómeno- se defiende

¡Siii, te creo y todo!- se burla- a propósito... ¿A que se debe el HONOR de tu visita?- sigue molestándolo Rafa.

Te lo contare si me invitas una buena cerveza, zopenco- lo empuja- Invítame ¿no?

¡SIII, CLARO! POR FAVOR SIGAME SU ¡MAJESTAD!- se inclina el ninja rojo y Casey feliz, sigue a su compañero de ruta. Por otro lado, el líder le sigue sosteniendo la mirada a Mike. El ninja anaranjado al sentir el peso de los ojos de su hermano, se voltea y lo encara.

OYE, LEO... ¿Que tanto me ves? ¿Que tengo algo en la cara o que?- le dice

No, nada hermano- dice asiéndose el desentendido- solo me parecía "Raro" verte temprano hoy, como ¡Siempre! llegas tarde- Mike se da vuelta molesto

¡No empieces!- se va hacia la cocina y el mayor lo sigue.

¡Vamos, hermanito! ¿Por que te enfadas?- apura el paso- Dime ¿Animaste muchas fiestas? ¿Te golpearon muy fuerte, hoy? ¿Tuviste un día "muy duro"?- Mike ni lo mira - vamos ¿por que no me dices, nada? o acaso ¿No tuviste tanto trabajo como siempre?- el menor se voltea y le contesta

¡Yo trabajo mucho, hermano!- Leo niega con la cabeza.

Mentira- le dice secamente- ¿Sabes?... no te creo ¡Nada!- Mike lo mira serio- No creo que trabajes "Tanto" como dices, yo se que algo ocultas- El menor se esta enfadando- ¡Vamos Miguelito! ¿Dime lo que realmente haces?

¡TE DIJE QUE TRABAJO, MUCHO!- se dirige hacia el salón, el mayor le sigue el paso, ambos pasan por donde están sentados Casey y Rafa.

¡Mentira! ¡No trabajaste!- Ambos se detienen- Miguel Angel, mejor dime la verdad- Mike da un bufido por la asistencia de Leo- ¿Que estuviste haciendo hoy?.

¡YA TE LO DIJE!- Rafa y Casey ponen atención- ¡ESTUVE TRABAJANDO TODA LA TARDE!- Leo se cruza de brazos- ¡ME PASE TODA LA MALDITA TARDE ANIMANDO FIESTAS!- Casey lo escucha atento y se voltea a mirar a Mike, el guerrero sabe que el travieso miente y esto lo preocupa mas- ¡TUVE QUE ANIMAR DOS FIESTAS EL DIA DE HOY! ¿POR QUE NO ME CREES?- trata

De convencer a su hermano mayor.

¿Así?- dice con sorna- si es cierto, muéstrame la recaudación de hoy- el menor esta acorralado, el no trabajo en realidad- Quiero saber cuanto te pagaron- estira la mano- ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver cuanto dinero te dieron hoy!- Mike no sabe que hacer.

¡Vamos zoquete!- se mete Rafa- Tápale "La boca" a Leo, enséñale cuanto dinero ganaste hoy para ver si así se calla- Rafael no lo quiere ayudar, sino aprieta a Mike para que el les diga la verdad.

¿Que esperas?- Leo se pone serio- ¡Muéstrame el dinero y tápame la boca!- el mas joven no sabe que hacer, esta atrapado por los mayores.

¡NO!- dice de repente- A ti no te ¡Debo nada, Leo! al único que debo mostrarle lo que gano es a Donny- se excusa- ¡el es mi socio no tu!- y se retira- ¡Y SI ME CREEN O NO, ES SU PROBLEMA!- les dice a los dos y se va muy molesto.

**Leonardo esta muy enojado con su hermanito y mira a los otros dos.**

¿Lo ven? ¡ESTA MINTIENDO!- se apoya en el sillón, Casey mira a su amigo muy preocupado y enojado y no sabe si decirle a Leonardo la verdad. Opta por el momento guardar el secreto, solo hasta que pueda averiguar que clase de relación une a Mike con Raymond Adams.

¡Raymond Adams!- piensa Casey, mientras unos traumáticos recuerdos, vuelven a la mente del guerrero.

**FLASHBACK, CASEY JONES**

**Hace 18 años atrás...**

**Un Casey de 7 años de edad, se muda de Northampton a la ciudad de New York, el pequeño llega en compañía de su padre y de su madre.**

¡Pero que lindo, niño, señora Jones!- le acaricia la cara una mujer rubia de ojos grises- ¿Cuantos añitos tienes?- le pregunta a Casey- el menor no contesta y se esconde detrás de su madre.

Disculpe a mi hijo, señora Adams- habla el señor Jones- es que es muy tímido- su padre le da una sonrisa a su hijo- Mi pequeño Casey, no es de hablar mucho.

Descuide, Jones- la mujer comprende- mis hijos también son iguales, quizás se lleve bien con los míos

¿Usted también tiene hijos?- le pregunta la mama de Casey

Si, tengo tres- se voltea- ahi vienen, ahora se los presento- se acercan tres niños- los crios se ponen en fila y son presentados por su madre.

Ella es la mayor, Sara- señala a una jovencita de unos 15 años- ella es Julia, la segunda y el es el menor- se acerca uno de cabello castaño y ojos grises- es mi bebe, Raymond- el niño de unos 12 años mira muy serio al pequeño Casey

Es el hombrecito de la casa- habla con dulzura la madre de Raymond. El pequeño Casey al sentir la "seria" mirada que Raymond le dedica, le da temor.

Bueno, señora Meri Adams. Nos gustaría ver la casa y si no es molestia- mira a su esposa- pide el padre de Casey- quisiéramos también, firmar el contrato de venta.

¡Por supuesto! la casa ya es suya, acompáñenme!- les dice la mujer. Casey se disponía a seguir a sus padres, pero su madre lo detiene.

Casey, amor, espéranos aquí- le dice suave- tenemos unos papeles que firmar.

Te aburrirías- Dice Meri- por que mejor no te quedas a jugar con mi hijo- toca el hombro de su hijo- se que serán grandes amigos- los adultos se retiran y se queda Casey con los hermanos Adams.

¡Ven Julia!- llama la mayor- ayúdame a terminar de tender la ropa- la chica asiente- o sino papa no nos dejara salir- ambas chicas se van y dejan solos a Casey y a Raymond. En cuanto las hermanas se alejan, el joven Ray, se acerca muy amenazante a Casey y lo toma del cuello de su remera. Casey sorprendido por tal actitud, no hace más que temblar de miedo.

¡ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN ENANO!- el chico lo amenaza- ¡QUE TE QUEDE CLARO UNA COSA! ¡YO NO TENGO NI LA MAS MINIMA INTENCION DE SER TU AMIGO!- Casey abre muy grande los ojos- ¡EN ESTE TERRITORIO MANDO YO! ASI QUE ME OBEDECERAS EN TODO LO QUE YO DIGA O SINO... - el menor mira si viene los adultos- ¡O SI NO TE GOLPEARE HASTA TIRARTE TODOS TUS DIENTES!- Casey muy asustado no hace mas que afirmar con la cabeza- los adultos regresan, el chico le da una ultima amenaza- ¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA DELATARME! ¿TE QUEDO CLARO?

¡s... Si!- es lo único que dice Casey, los adultos felices regresan y Raymond mira a Casey sonriendo como si nada.

¡Casey, mi niño!- lo abraza feliz su madre- ¡YA ES NUESTRA! ¡YA TENEMOS CASA!- el pequeño Jones, lejos de alegrarse, siente miedo... Miedo al ver los amenazantes ojos grises de Raymond.

Una vez que la familia Jones se muda, la vida del más joven de los Jones, cambia para mal. El niño Raymond no hace más que "Abusar" de Casey. Casi todos los días, Ray golpeaba a Casey ya sea para quitarle el dinero del almuerzo o hasta por los juguetes. Casey por miedo, no delataba a su "buen" vecino Ray, siempre le mentía a sus padres, diciendo que se calla por estar jugando o que perdía el dinero por descuidado. El joven Jones lloraba todas las noches, tenía miedo y ya no quería salir de su casa. Siempre que veía a Raymond por la ventana, se negaba a salir hacia afuera. Sus padres desesperados no sabían que hacer, su pequeño había cambiado mucho y no sabían por que hasta que un día...

¿Donde tienes el dinero?- lo amenaza Ray a la vuelta de su casa.

¡Mi padre hoy no me dio nada!- dice temeroso.

¡Mientes! ¡Dame el dinero!

¡No tengo!- grita Casey y Raymond se dispone a golpear a Casey

¡BASTA!- lo detiene el Señor Jones- ¿POR QUE GOLPEAS A MI HIJO?- el hombre esta furioso y Casey llorando se tira a los brazos de su padre. Raymond, finalmente deja a Casey al ver la temible mirada de Jones padre- COMO TE ATREVES A ABUSAR DE LOS MAS DEBILES- Lo sujeta de los hombros- ¡YA VERAZ JOVENCITO CUANDO HABLE CON TU MADRE!- Le dice furioso y el joven Ray se asusta y sale corriendo.

¡PAPA!- Llora Casey- ¡Tenia mucho miedo!- su padre lo consuela

¡Ya paso mi hijo! ¡Aquí esta tu padre, cálmate!- lo abraza- ¿por que no me dijiste nada Casey?

¡Por que le tenia miedo! ¡PERDONAME PAPA, SOY UN COBARDE!

¡CASEY! ¡MIRAME!- su padre lo mira a los ojos- ¡Tu no eres ningún cobarde! aun eres muy pequeño y en una situación así, es lógico acceder bajo este tipo de amenazas- le seca las lagrimas a su hijo- lo único que hiciste mal es no decirme nada- el chico se calma- volvamos a casa- los dos vuelven en silencio y Casey nota como su padre, mira la casa de los Adams

Ese chico- lo dice por Ray- ¿como un niño como el, puede actuar así?- Casey se extraña por los dichos de su padre- después de hablar con Meri Adams, hablare con Raymond, quizás así podré saber el porque de su violento comportamiento- Casey nota el interés de su padre por Ray y esto lo hace sentir orgulloso

¡Mi papa!- Casey sonríe- siempre preocupándose por los demás, es tan bueno...

**Fin del Flasback  
><strong>  
>¡Mi padre!- piensa Casey- siempre fue un hombre que se preocupaba por los demás- suspira- el le dio toda su confianza en Raymond- el rostro de Casey se vuelve triste- Mi padre confiaba tanto en el, Por que Raymond lo traicionó, por…<p>

¿Casey?- lo saca de sus pensamientos Rafael

¿Qué quieres, Rafa?

¡Que aquí tienes tu cerveza!- le entrega la bebida- ¿Qué paso que de repente te quedaste tildado?- el guerrero niega con la cabeza

¡Por nada!- le pone la mano en su hombro- no es nada amigo…

**Al día siguiente…**

**Estaban Leatherhead y Dónatelo, terminando de realizar unas pruebas. Ambos genios de miraban entre ellos, después de una larga noche de investigaciones, por fin lograron descubrir algo aterrador. El cocodrilo se sienta en el sofa de su hogar y asiente por la pregunta de Dónatelo.**

¿Entonces es…?- Donny mira muy serio a Leatherhead

Si amigo- toma el tubo de ensayo y dice- no hay ninguna duda… esto es MUTAGENO- la tortuga se siente asombrada, el yellow resulto ser mutágeno, la misma sustancia que lo muto a el, a sus hermanos y padre. Ambos genios no dan crédito a lo que descubrieron. El yellow es sumamente peligroso y muy pronto y de la mano de los más aterradores enemigos, la droga será presa fácil de los adictos de la ciudad

**Continuara….**


	4. Chapter 4

**FIEBRE AMARILLA PARTE 3: LA FIESTA  
><strong>  
>¿MUTAGENO?- se sienta en el sillón Donny- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- mira a Leatherhead- ¡PERO COMO ES POSIBLE! ¿COMO PUEDE SER QUE LO HAYAN CONSEGUIDO? ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TODAVIA SE HALLE? ¡NO ME LO EXPLICO!- se cuestiona<p>

¡Ni yo tampoco, Dónatelo!- suspira- Cuando mi familia experimentaba con esto, fue cuando accidentalmente me crearon - recuerda el cocodrilo- recuerdo que Mortu había destruido lo que quedaba del mutágeno, por considerarlo muy peligroso. Se que no quedaba nada de esto.

Pero... Leaht- le cuestiona Donny- ¿no recuerdas si alguna vez las instalaciones de Tcri fueron una vez, robadas?- el cocodrilo piensa- quizás una vez... alguien entro a robar y se llevo algunas muestras- el otro niega

No, no lo creo. Las instalaciones eran muy seguras y solo unas personas con gran capacidad e inteligencia podrían entrar a las instalaciones sin ser detectados por las cámaras- mira a la tortuga y le sonríe- de hecho... Según lo que me ha contado Mortu en la boda de los Jones, Tus hermanos y tu fueron los únicos que han podido entrar- Donny le sonríe con pena.

¡A ya veo! pero...- se vuelve muy serio- De todos modos debemos buscarle una explicación a todo esto. Debemos investigar como es que ese tal hombre Ka se unió a esos dragones y como es que consiguieron ese mutágeno- Dónatelo esta muy preocupado- lo peor es que debemos detenerlos, antes de que la dispersen por toda la ciudad- toma su celular

Eso, amigo mío, será lo mas complicado. Detenerlos- mira a Donny- ¿llamaras a tus hermanos?

Si, les diré que vengan. Debemos efectuar un plan lo más rápido posible- dice seriamente.

**En la habitación de Mike. Se encontraba el menor, hablando con Izumi  
><strong>  
>¿No podrás venir?<p>

¡No!- aun esta molesto- mis hermanos me tienen muy vigilado- da un bufido- incluso anoche, discutí con mi hermano mayor

¿Discutiste? ¿Por que?- le pregunta

Es que me estaba presionando por mis llegadas tarde. Leonardo esta sospechando, el sabe que en realidad no trabajo tanto como digo- dice cabizbajo- se enfado conmigo y no lo culpo, yo le miento y me siento culpable

No, Mike, no digas eso- lo consuela su novia- si alguien es culpable esa soy yo - ella se pone mal- por querer tenerte conmigo me vuelvo muy egoísta y te retengo solo para mi, amor, y provoco que te pelees con tu familia

¡No!, tu no lo provocas, Izu, no te sientes culpable- suspira- lo mejor será dejar de vernos por unos días, Solo para evitar dar mas sospechas - Su voz delata preocupación- ¿no te enoja, verdad?

¡Claro que no, mi amor!- le contesta dulcemente- Nos veremos la próxima semana

Esta bien...

¡TOK, TOK, TOK!- Llaman su puerta

¡Te, tengo que cortar! ¡Me están llamando!

¡OK, Te llamare después!- y cuelga

¡TOK, TOK! ¡MIKE ABREME!- es la voz de Leo

¡YA VOY, YA VOY!- Mike abre su puerta y su hermano mayor se lo ve muy serio- ¿Que quieres Leo?

¡VEN CONMIGO! - le ordena- ¡Debemos ir rápido al laboratorio de Leatherhead! ¡El y Donny tienen algo muy importante que comunicarnos!

¿Que cosa?- enarca las cejas- ¿que tan urgente es?- Leonardo lo mira de costado

Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, claro, si es que tienes "Tiempo" y si de verdad te importa- le dice con sorna. Mike lo mira muy molesto

¡Claro que puedo y me importa! ¡y mucho!- lo mira también muy serio, el líder le devuelve la mirada- y para tu información, esta semana no tendré fiestas que animar, así que estaré disponible- ambos hermanos se sostienen la mirada- ¿contento, Leo?- su hermano exhala aire.

¡Mm, OK, vamos!- le dice y sacude su cabeza.

**En la sede de los Dragones...**

Se encontraba Nicholas, el asistente de Ka, junto con Kenny el líder de los dragones. El hombre de traje amarillo estaba ultimando los detalles para la presentación del yellow, ante los adictos de la ciudad. Una fiesta de drogas que darán en la noche.  
>Nicholas toma una caja y la abre. En su interior se encuentran más de 200 dosis pequeñas de la droga.<p>

Bien, Kenny, aquí tienes las dosis suficientes para repartirlas entre los adictos- Tu al final de la presentación se las entregaras a los interesados.

Pero... ¿No creen que son muy pocas dosis?- el hombre Ka frunce las cejas- A las personas que les informamos de la presentación fueron mas 500, y con esto no bastara

¡Escúchame estupido!, se que no serán suficientes, pero es así como se hacen los negocios- sonríe- como serán muchos clientes y cuando vean al yellow en acción, estos se desesperaran por tener una muestra. Solo unos pocos afortunados podrán acceder a la droga gratis- toma una de las dosis- y los otros por obtener un poco, ahí pagaran por el yellow, no importa cuanto valga, ellos pagaran lo que sea por la droga... ¿Me entiendes?

¡Ah, ahora entiendo!- le sonríe el otro- cuando estén desesperados, allí entraremos nosotros para venderla a un alto precio

¡Exacto!- Nicholas toma su sombrero- en cuanto a la presentación, yo me Hare cargo

¿Usted?- pregunta Kenny

Si, yo la mostrare al publico- se va retirando- ustedes ocúpense de buscar y traer a la "victima".

¿Se refiere al señor Watson?

Si, a el- Kenny lo mira dudoso

¿Y por que el señor Ka lo quiere a el? ¿Por que nosotros debemos secuestrar a ese empresario?

Por que ese hombre se negó a colaborar con Ka- se ríe- y como esta del lado de la ley, mi jefe lo quiere castigar por su "impertinencia" - se retira y dice por ultimo- ese es el destino que les espera a los que se atreven a enfrentar al señor Ka - da una ultima sonrisa y se va. Kenny al oírlo traga saliva.

**En el laboratorio de Leatherhead...  
><strong>  
>Llegan Leonardo, Rafael, Casey, El maestro Splinter y Miguel Ángel. Todos fueron llamados por los dos genios, para informarles sobre el descubrimiento de ambos.<p>

¡Leatherhead, Donny, ya estamos aquí!- se anuncia Leo, ambos reptiles salen con un pequeño tubo entre sus manos.

¿Que es lo que hallaron, chicos?- pregunta Rafael. Donny esta mas serio que nunca

Algo que esta muy mal- Donny se refriega los ojos- después de estar investigando toda la noche...- el genio esta muy cansado- descubrimos que esta droga, es realidad mutágeno- todos al oírlo se asombran

¿¡MUTAGENO!- pregunta desconcertado Leo- ¿¡Pero como es que esos criminales consiguieron mutágeno!

Aun no lo sabemos amigo- contesta Leaht- los componentes que contiene esta droga, son mutágeno, estrógenos, anabólicos, esteroides y hormonas como la testosterona- suspira cansado- son un coctel muy peligroso, esto es lo que produce aumento de fuerza, destreza y habilidad mas allá de lo normal. El que lo halla creado, es un genio, auque uno muy peligroso. Las sustancias están en las dosis justas y juntas forman un perfecto coctel- termina el cocodrilo y sigue Donny

Auque es perfecta, aun no podemos determinar las consecuencias que puede producir a largo plazo. Solo sabemos que por el mutágeno que contiene, esto transformara el organismo de quien la consuma y esto puede tener una grave consecuencia a futuro- los demás están desconcertados

¡Esto es terrible!- dice el maestro muy preocupado- esos delincuentes tienen en sus manos un arma demasiado peligrosa

Lo que no me explico- comenta Casey y todos lo miran- es como ellos pueden dispersar esa droga sin medir las consecuencias, digo, ellos no saben que si los adictos al consumirla pueden incluso volverse en su contra, pueden matarlos a ellos por conseguir mas- se pregunta

Es que quizás- le contesta Donny- el creador no solo quiera dispersarla por que si, el debe saber las consecuencias que le puede traer, debe estar planeando algo mas- Mike se queda pensando y dice

Puede ser que, al saber, lo que el mutágeno puede causar- los demás le ponen atención- quizás planee el mismo en dispersar después una cura. Esa cosa es mutágeno, el que la consuma tarde o temprano, mutara en algo... ¿no?- lo dice con duda y Leatherhead le sonríe

¡Claro que si, amiguito! ¡Estas en lo cierto!- lo mira- esa puede ser una posibilidad. No solo quiere hacerse rico vendiendo la droga que tarde o temprano afectara a quien la consuma sino que también vender la posible cura ¡bien pensado!- Mike se avergüenza a ver que esta siendo observado por todos

Auque esa sea una teoría- Opina Leo- aun no tenemos la información necesaria para saber si es esa la verdadera intención del tal Señor Ka- mira a Mike y este se voltea- Anoche, mientras ustedes investigaban, Rafael y yo salimos a vigilar a los dragones y descubrimos que esta noche, en el barrio chino, darán una fiesta para presentar el yellow- Donny y el cocodrilo están alertas- Así que esta noche, debemos como sea, entrar allí y ver que es lo que sucede. Es la única manera de buscar una forma de detenerlos

Esto no me lo esperaba- dice Donny- empezaran demasiado pronto- mira a su colega- debemos seguir investigando hasta hallar una manera de reducir sus efectos- el lagarto asiente

Si, mientras ustedes se encargan de eso- dice Leath- Donny y yo seguiremos buscando una forma de detener o revertir los efectos de esa droga

Es una buena idea- comenta Rafa- pero seria mejor que por hoy ustedes descansaran- mira a los genios- trabajaron toda la noche y están muy cansados

Tienes razón, hijo- dice el sensei- Dónatelo, Leatherhead ustedes vallan a dormir, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto- su hijo y su amigo asienten muy cansados

Esta bien- el cocodrilo bosteza- iremos a descansar, seguiremos con esto mañana Dónatelo

De acuerdo- contesta Donny

Bien, nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto- Leonardo mira a los otros- volvamos a casa- todos siguen al líder

¡Que descanses, Leatherhead!- lo saludan y regresan a la guarida.

**En la tienda de antigüedades...  
><strong>  
>Estaba la pelirroja en su tienda. April sale del baño, su rostro esta un poco pálido y su aspecto no esta nada bien.<p>

¡Ugh!- se toma el estomago- Esta es la tercera vez que vomito en esta semana, espero que estas nauseas pasen pronto- se mira en el espejo- ¡Luzco peor que nunca! si mis clientes me ven así, saldrían corriendo- toma un poco de maquillaje y se pinta su bello rostro- Que bueno que el rimel y la base hacen milagros sino no se...

¡Trinnnn, trinnnn!- suena el timbre y la esposa de Casey abre la puerta. Es una joven pareja

¿Digan?- un joven de cabello rubio se saca su elegante sombrero

¡Disculpe, señorita!- pregunta sonriente- ¿Queríamos saber si ese cartel de "Se alquila departamento" es suyo?

Si, es mío- contesta- el departamento que se encuentra arriba de mi tienda se renta

¡OH, que bien!- se alegra la joven morena- ¿Y esta disponible?- mira al hombre- es que mi esposo y yo, deseamos alquilarlo

Si, esta disponible- contesta April- no es tan grande pero es perfecto para una pareja ¿son recién casados?

¡Así es!- el joven abraza a su esposa- Nos casamos hace 15 días y estamos de "Luna de miel"- ambos sonríen

¡OH, los felicito! - los saluda April- señores...

Me llamo Darien Morris y ella es mi esposa Felicia Smith- extiende su mano

Y yo soy April O'neil de Jones- le toma la mano

Es un gusto- saluda la chica- nos gustaría, sino es molestia, ver el departamento por favor

¡Claro que si! - April los hace pasar- pasen por aquí por favor, se los mostrare sin compromisos- la pareja se miran entre ellos, entran y siguen a April

**En la noche, estaban reunidos las tortugas, Splinter, Casey y Leatherhead. Estaban planeando la manera de entrar a la fiesta de los dragones.**

¿Que haremos entonces, chicos?- pregunta Casey- si no iremos todos ¿Quien de nosotros entrara?

No podremos entrar todos, Casey, levantaríamos sospechas, lo mejor será que solo uno de nosotros entre allí -contesta Leo

¿Y quien será?- pregunta Rafa

Iré yo- le contesta el líder- entrare disfrazado y veré lo que hacen

¿Y nosotros que haremos?- pregunta Mike

Ustedes se quedaran afuera por si algo pasa, será mejor que vigilen en el exterior

¿Y como planeas entrar?- cuestiona Rafa- no creo que puedas entrar así nomás, deben tener algún código de acceso. Ellos deben estar atentos por si llega a enterarse de esto la policía- Mike al escuchar a Rafa saca de su cinturón el panfleto que arrojaron los chicos de la moto

Con esto Rafa- dice Mike- los jóvenes que lo tiraron eran dragones quizás esto sea una especie de invitación- Rafa lo toma y le sonríe al menor

¡Valla, bien pensado enano! ¡Si que estas pensando mucho últimamente y muy bien! ¡Se nota que los golpes que recibes de esos mocosos te acomodan el cerebro!- se mofa, Mike solo lo mira muy enojado

¡No me molestes, Rafael!- se ve que el menor no esta de buen humor y se da media vuelta

¿Oye, Que te pasa?- se enoja Rafa- solo te hice un comentario, Mike- pero el travieso no contesta y sale del salón

¡Se ve que aun no esta de buen humor!- lo mira serio Leo. Los otros se miran extrañados por la actitud de Miguel Ángel

Acaso... ¿Me perdí de algo?- pregunta Donny con una media sonrisa

Si, yo también quiero saber- dice Splinter muy serio

Después les explico- contesta Leo- ahora tenemos algo mas importante que hacer

Entonces si vas a ir disfrazado, Leonardo- dice Leatherhead y saca una mascara- toma esto- Leo la toma- esto es una mascara de goma, fue creada por Mortu, estas las usaban para pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos- la mascara es una perfecta copia de un rostro humano

¡Genial!- sonríe Leo- es perfecta, bien pensado amigo.

Hijo mío, ve a disfrazarte- le sugiere Splinter, nosotros te estaremos observando- el líder asiente y se va a vestir.

Unos minutos después. Leonardo sale vestido con una gabardina negra, un pantalón ajustado negro y una remera azul. Tenia puesta la mascara, unos guantes negros y una peluca marrón oscura. Leo daba la impresión de ser un humano

¡VALLA LEO!- lo mira sorprendido Rafa- ¡DE VERDAD PARECES UN HUMANO! ¡SI YO NO SABRIA QUE ERES TU, SIN DUDA NO TE RECONOCERIA!

¡LO MISMO DIGO!- comenta Casey- ASI PODRAS ENTRAR SIN PROBLEMAS, LEO- el guerrero esta impresionado

Bien, si los puedo engañar a ustedes, no habrá peligro- dice Leo

Leo- lo llama Donny- ponte esto- le da un broche- esto es una cámara con micrófono, con esto podremos ver y oír lo que pasa allí adentro- el líder se lo coloca en la solapa de su gabardina- nosotros dentro del acorazado, te estaremos observando

¡De acuerdo!- sonríe Leo- ¡Ya vámonos!

¡Suerte y ten cuidado, hijo mío!- lo bendice su padre

¡Lo tendré, gracias padre!- las tortugas y Casey se marchan. Splinter y Leatherhead se quedan en las alcantarillas. Mike sale de su habitación, al oír a sus hermanos marcharse. El menor toma otro camino y también disfrazado, sale de la guarida.

"Leonardo creerá que no me importa, pero yo le demostrare que si me importa todo esto"- Mike robo las llaves de la moto de Rafa y se lleva el vehiculo- "Investigare el asunto del yellow por mi cuenta"- se va a toda velocidad.

Las tortugas se dirigen al lugar de la fiesta en el acorazado. Es Casey quien conduce.

Era por eso que Mike estaba tan enojado- dice Dónatelo

Pero el tiene la culpa, ¿por que nos miente?- se enoja Rafa- si nos dijera la verdad, nosotros no lo estaríamos molestando- levanta sus brazos

¿Pero que será lo que oculta?- pregunta el genio

¡No lo sabemos!- se enoja Leo - pero lo que oculta debe ser muy importante para el, tanto que no nos lo quiere decir- Casey pone atención a la conversación que mantienen los hermanos pero los interrumpe

¡Chicos!- ellos lo miran- no quiero interrumpirlos con sus "problemas familiares" pero ya llegamos- el humano estaciona el vehiculo- El lugar de la fiesta esta a 15 cuadras por ese callejón- lo señala- será mejor que camines, Leo, si nos acercamos mas, seria peligroso

¡No te preocupes!- El intrépido se pone unos lentes oscuros, para tapar los hoyuelos de la mascara- Caminare, ustedes esperen aquí

¡Ten cuidado, hermano!- le palmea el hombro Rafa, el mayor le sonríe.

¡Gracias!- y se baja, Dónatelo se pone auriculares y abre una computadora. El se encargara de vigilar y monitorear a su líder.

**Cerca del lugar de la presentación. Llega Miguel Ángel y estaciona la moto de su hermano en un callejón viejo y abandonado. El mas joven de las tortugas, tiene puesto una campera con capucha negra y unos pantalones del mismo color. El chico se puso lentes y cubrió muy bien su rostro, podrá pasar desapercibido. Mike tiene otro panfleto, el que le dio Casey.**

Mike camina por un callejón muy estrecho y se encuentra con varias personas, que también se dirigen al lugar.

"van muchas personas" - **la apariencia de los asistentes da mucho que desear, están arruinados y sus caras delatan su adicción a las drogas. La tortuga se lamenta por dentro, los adictos son muy jóvenes, tanto y mas que el. Sigue caminando mira hacia arriba y ve como alguien camina por los techos. Esto le llama la atención.  
>El sujeto que vio pasar estaba vestido muy raro. Mike se queda pensativo, pero sigue su camino<strong>

Por otro lado, Leonardo llega al lugar. En la entrada se encuentra una joven tatuada. La chica es un dragón púrpura y es la que da la bienvenida a los invitados.  
>Y tal como lo suponía su hermanito, el panfleto era la clave para entrar. Leo hizo más que sonreír por la observación de Mike.<br>El líder se acerca a la entrada y le entrega el papel a la

**mujer. La chica lo toma y lo mira. Sonríe y le dice  
><strong>  
>¡Adelante!- Leonardo entra y puede observar el lugar. Esta lleno de personas, muchos adictos bien y mal vestidos, más dragones y algunos miembros de la mafia, quienes Leo los conocen muy bien. También puede observar que en el medio esta montado un escenario y hay una especie de jaula, tapada por una lona que la cubre casi por completo.<p>

Leonardo de manera disimulada, acerca su cara a la solapa y dice

¡Ya entre chicos!- le comunica a sus hermanos

(De acuerdo, Leonardo)- contesta Donny- (Ya encendí la cámara, te estaremos vigilando)

Bien- mira a su alrededor- a ver que pasa

**Llegando a la entrada, Mike mira que las personas que entran, entregan los panfletos y la chica dragón los hace pasar.**

¡Valla, yo si que estaba en lo cierto!- sonríe para si mismo y se aproxima. Le entrega el papel a la chica.

¡Aquí tiene mi entrada, señorita! - le dice con voz risueña

¡Mmm..., a ver!- la mujer lo mira raro y Mike se inquieta un poco.

¿Tu?- la mujer lo mira con desconfianza, pero para que ella lo deje pasar, Mike cambia su actitud

¿Que TANTO ME VES?-levanta la voz- ¡¿ME VAS A TENER PARADO AQUI TODA LA NOCHE?- la mujer salta por el susto- ¡YA DEJAME PASAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ, MALDITA ZORRA!- La mujer gruñe y le cede el paso

¡Grrrr, YA PASA!- Mike entra y suspira aliviado

¡Ugh, casi casi!- mira a su alrededor- ¡Este lugar si que es enorme!- camina por el lugar y mira el escenario.- ¡Parece que darán un espectáculo aquí!

**En otra parte, Raymond también esta en el lugar, mira con mucha atención todo su entorno. El también esta muy bien cubierto, para no ser reconocido.**

Este lugar...- piensa- no me trae buenos recuerdos- baja su cabeza- es aquí donde di mis primeros pasos como dragón púrpura- Ray suspira y de repente se escucha una música muy fuerte, esto lo saca de sus pensamientos. Ve como los dragones púrpuras comienzan a repartir a los presentes "pequeños souvenir". Son drogas pero no reparten yellow, sino cocaína. Ray frunce el seño cuando toma su parte que le entrega una chica.

¡Tome esto!- le da una dosis- Es cortesía de la casa- la joven le guiña el ojo y se retira.

¡Basuras!- murmura molesto.

**Cerca del escenario, se encontraba en una esquina, Leo, quien se mantenía su posición, esperando la dicha presentación. Una hermosa joven desde atrás, se le acerca muy coqueta.  
><strong>  
>¡Hola guapo!- Leonardo se voltea- ¿Por que un hombre tan apuesto como tu, se encuentra tan solo?- El líder se detiene a observarla. La chica tiene sus ojos enrojecidos y la vista perdida. Esta drogada.<p>

¡Wow!- dice Rafael, quien observa a través de la cámara de Leo- ¡Que bella chica se le esta tirando al intrépido!- le comenta a los otros

Si, muy bella y joven- dice Donny- ¡Es una lastima que se arruine así misma con esas drogas que consume!- se lamenta

Si, es una pena que solo gente como nosotros y otros pocos, pensemos así- habla Casey- Y otros como esas "Basuras", solo se aprovechen de estos adictos para su propio beneficio- termina el guerrero y los tres siguen observando.

¿Como te llamas, lindo?- Leo trata de ignorar a la chica

¡Por favor, no me moleste!- dice muy amable. La joven no cede

¡OH, vamos! ¿Hoy no estas de buen humor?- ella sonríe y se le arrima mas.

¡Por favor, basta!- Dice Leo

¡No seas así!- ella pasea su dedo por el pecho de Leo casi tocando la cámara- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te dejo tu noviecita?- La joven para provocarlo abre su chamarra, dejando ver un profundo escote- ¡No te angusties, yo te consuelo! - ella se le tira encima y golpea la cámara, moviéndola un poco

¡Jojojo!- se ríe Rafa- ¡Mama mía, que buenos senos tiene esa chica!- los pechos de la joven se ve en primer plano y el Ninja rojo se relame los labios- ¡Ahora si admito que "envidio" al intrépido!

¡Ya deja de babear, Rafa!- lo reta Donny enojado- No es el momento de estar observando eso, Preocúpate por que esa chica no tire la cámara- la imagen se mueve.

¡Ok, ok!- dice Rafa- ¡No te enojes cerebrito!

¡Ya basta!- Leonardo la toma de los brazos y la aparta de el

¡jajahaja!- La chica esta tan drogada que le causa gracia la acción de Leo- ¡Pero que brusco! ¡Eres salvaje y me gusta!

¡Déjame!- el líder se aleja de allí. La chica trata de levantarse, pero no puede. Se queda en el suelo riéndose.

¿Donny?- El líder se comunica con su hermano- ¿Puedes oírme?

(¡Si, hermano!)- responde

¿Y puedes ver por la cámara?

(¡Si, Leo!, solo se movió un poco pero aun se ve bien)- el Ninja azul suspira

¡Menos mal!, creí que esa loca, había arruinado la cámara, no podía sacármela de encima sin llamar la atención- dice molesto

(Si yo fuera tu, eso no me molestaría) - se ríe Rafa- ( Oye, Leo ¿Que lindas tetas tenia esa chica, no?)- le pregunta divertido

¡Bah, ya cállate Rafael!- le contesta mas molesto. De pronto un sujeto de traje amarillo, sube al escenario, llamando la atención de todos. Luego suben dos dragones y se ponen a los costados del hombre

¡Chicos, ahí empieza!- dice Leo- nos comunicaremos después.

¡Su atención por favor!- Habla Kenny- ¡Gracias a ustedes por haber venido! Espero que disfruten de esta fiesta- los adictos se acercan a la tarima y aplauden contentos.

¡se que todos ustedes están esperando la atracción especial de este evento y con gusto se lo mostraremos!- abre un maletín y saca de su interior los aros con Yellow- ¡ESTE ES EL FAMOSO YELLOW, LO HAN VISTO! PERO AUN NO HAN VISTO LOS EFECTOS QUE PRODUCE - dice y se acerca el hombre de amarillo, quien es Nicholas, el asistente de William Porter, alias "EL SEÑOR KA"

EL- Kenny lo presenta- es uno de los hombres de KA, quien les dará una "Demostración en vivo" de los efectos del yellow - ¿SEÑOR?- Nicholas se coloca el aro en la nuca y de repente se tira al suelo. Se retuerce un poco y comienza a experimentar un poco de dolor. Leo, Mike y Raymond en distintas posiciones, experimentan la presentación, bastante asombrados.

Rafael, Dónatelo y Casey que miran a través de la cámara, también observan muy asombrados. El publico presente, observan la escena un poco asustados y más cuando el hombre de amarillo comienza a vomitar una espuma amarilla.

¡¿QUE DIABLOS LE PASA?- se asusta Casey

¡Es lo mismo que le paso a ese chico a quien le compre la droga!- dice Rafael - a ese chiquillo también vomito amarillo.

Es por el mutágeno que contiene- Comenta Donny- ese tipo esta experimentando una mutación- dice sin dejar de apartar la vista

¡Órale!- expresa Mike con un poco de asco- ¿PERO QUE LE PASA? ¿QUE ES ESA COSA?- expresa muy impresionado- ¡ESPERO QUE NO SE TRANSFORME EN HULK O ALGO ASI!- dice Mike sin apartar la vista de allí.

Desde lo alto de un balcón. Raymond esta igual de impresionado, observa atentamente igual que los presentes.

¡Pero...!- Raymond se quita sus lentes oscuros para poder ver mejor- ¡Esto antes no pasaba!- Trata de contener su furia- ¿QUE ES LO QUE HIZO KA ESTA VEZ? ¿POR QUE MODIFICO EL YELLOW, POR QUE?- de repente Ray experimenta un fuerte dolor de cabeza- ¡No otra vez!- se aparta de allí y se dirige al baño. Se mete adentro de uno y se sienta sobre el excusado.  
>Ray se toca la nuca y se quita un aro. Lo toma y lo mira detenidamente. El dolor se hace mas intenso.<p>

¡No pude ser! - se agarra la cabeza- ¡Lo, lo necesito!- comienza a desesperarse- ¡Al yellow, lo necesito!- el primo de Izumi se queda allí, por un rato.

Después de unos minutos, Nicholas se levanta, después de experimentar una convulsión. Sus ojos se vuelven amarillos, el público lo mira atento y comienzan a murmurar. Kenny se acerca al hombre de KA, toma el micrófono y le habla a los presentes.

¡COMO PUEDEN VER, ESTO ES UN EFECTO DEL YELLOW! PERO NO SE ASUSTEN, ES MUYYY PLACENTERO SENTIRLO- Nicholas sonríe como si nada. Las personas siguen hablándose entre ellas.

PERO ESTO NO ES TODO... AHORA VERAN EL "PODER" QUE EL YELLOW LES ATORGARA- Nicholas y Kenny se acercan a la jaula y la destapan. En su interior se encuentra una persona, que esta maniatada. El público se impacienta al verlo

Leonardo al ver a la persona allí, se alarma. Sus hermanos y su amigo, también.

¿Que es lo que tienen pensado hacer con ese hombre, esos desgraciados?- Leo teme lo peor.

¿¡QUE HARAN CON ESE HOMBRE ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA!- Casey aprieta sus puños

¡NO CREO QUE SEA NADA BUENO!- Donny se asusta

¡Grrrr, BASURAS!- Rafa contiene su ira

¿¡OH, NO!- Mike traga saliva - ¿¡QUE LE VAN A HACER!- dice temeroso- Nicholas se acerca al sujeto y abre los barrotes de la jaula sin el mayor esfuerzo.  
>Las personas lo miran muy sorprendidas. Kenny les relata la escena.<p>

COMO PODRAN VER, EL AUMENTO DE LA FUERZA ES UN BENEFICIO QUE LES BRINDA EL YELLOW- sonríe con malicia. Nicholas toma a la persona del cuello con una sola mano y la levanta sin problemas. Impresiona la fuerza que tiene, ya que el hombre que levanta pesa más de 100 kilos.

¿LO VEN? ¡LO LEVANTA SIN EL MAYOR ESFUERZO!- el publico murmura muy sorprendido.

¡Impresionante!- exclama Leonardo. Nicholas toma a la persona del cuello.

¡NOOOO, POR FAVOR NO ME HAGA DAÑO! ¡NO ME MATE!- le suplica el hombre.

¡No, no tema!- sonríe Nicholas- ¡Lo Hare rápido, así no lo "Sentirás"!- le murmura diabólico. Los presentes comienzan asustarse. Mike del otro lado también

¡Lo...lo va a matar!- se aleja del escenario, ya que esta en primera fila- ¡Ten... Tengo... Que hacer algo! ¿Pero que?

El líder, desde el otro lado, también quiere ayudar a ese hombre.

¡Ese tipo lo va a matar!- aprieta sus dientes- ¡Tengo que ayudar a ese hombre!- Leonardo se abre paso entre la multitud

(¡No lo hagas Leonardo!)- Lo para Dónatelo, el se detiene al oír a su hermano- (Si lo haces, tu también estarás en peligro)

¡Pero, Dónatelo, no puedo permitir que lo maten, No puedo!- Leo aprieta sus puños con furia- ¡NO PUEDO!

(¡LEONARDOOO!)- le gritan sus hermanos y en cuanto Leo se acerca. Nicholas con un rápido movimiento, aprieta el cuello del hombre y un terrible crujido suena en el lugar...

¡KIAAAAAA!- gritan los presentes cuando el hombre Ka tira el cuerpo de la victima sin vida, al suelo.

Las personas están atónitas, Nicholas pisa la cabeza de la victima y este queda destrozado. La sangre salpica el rostro de las personas que se encuentran mas cerca y de Miguel Ángel, quien se queda en shock, horrorizado por la sangrienta escena.

¡Dios, mío!- Mike cae de rodillas. Las otras personas, huyen asustadas y otras se quedan asombradas observando.

¡Lo mato!- Leonardo esta igual de atónito.

¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTAAA!- Casey golpea las paredes del acorazado- ¡LO MATO, ESE ASQUEROSO DESGRACIADO LO MATO!

¡MALDITAS MIERDASSSS!- Rafael esta igual de furioso que su amigo- ¡NO LO PERMITIRE, NO PERMITIRE QUE REPARTAN ESA MIERDA POR LA CIUDAD!- El Ninja rojo descarga toda su furia.

Dónatelo mantiene sus ojos cerrados, al ver lo que el yellow provoca, el genio se mantiene firme en buscarle una manera de deshacer los efectos del yellow.

¡Debemos detener esto, lo mas rápido posible!- Dónatelo frunce sus cejas- ¡Juro que destruiré a esa maldita droga, cueste lo que cueste!

Kenny se acerca al cadáver y lo cubre con una manta. Se vuelve a dirigir a las personas que quedaron en el lugar, la mayoría se ha quedado, el resto huyo asustada. Kenny vuelve a tomar un micrófono y les habla

¿Y BIEN?- sonríe- ¡CREO QUE LOS QUE SE QUEDARON, LES INTERESA EL YELLOW! ¿VERDAD?- Algunos adictos también sonríen. Unos dragones se acercan y traen los aros de yellow.

¡LOS QUE QUIERAN PROBARLA GRATIS, ACERQUENSE Y APROVECHEN!

¡LA OFERTA ES SOLO POR HOY!- los adictos se le acercan desesperados

¡YO QUIERO PROBARR!

¡YO TAMBIEN!

¡QUIERO UN POCO!- y todos se amontonan para probar la diabólica droga. Raymond observo todo, como ese tirano de amarillo mato sin piedad a ese hombre. El primo de Izumi esta más que furioso.

¡Esto, No te será tan fácil, Ka!- se dispone a retirarse-¡No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya! ¡TE ENCONTRARE Y TE MATARE!- el joven se retira hecha una fiera.

Leonardo, esta petrificado, vio como delante suyo asesinaron a una victima inocente, para mostrar esa droga tan terrible.

(¡LEO, HERMANO! ¿ESTAS AHI, CONTESTAME?)- saliendo de su trance, el líder le contesta

¡Si, Rafa estoy aquí!- contesta con la respiración entrecortada

(Escúchame, hermano, se como te sientes, pero esto...)- la voz de Rafael delata su furia contenida- (Lo detendremos, no dejaremos que estas basuras, se salgan con la suya)- Leo cierra fuertemente sus ojos- (¡YA VERAS LEO, LES HAREMOS PAGAR POR ESTO, CUESTE LO QUE NOS CUESTE!)- el mayor asiente lo dicho por el menor.

¡Si, Rafa, los detendremos!

(¡Ya fue suficiente por hoy Leo, ya regresa!)- le pide Dónatelo

Si... ahí voy, Donny- Leonardo corta la comunicación y se va retirando.

Mike por su parte, se levanta del suelo. Se va recuperando por el shock recibido. Se limpia las lágrimas y sale casi a las corridas.

¡MALDITOS SEAN!- choca con los drogadictos que se amontonan en el escenario- ¿Como pueden matar a alguien así? ¿Como pueden quitarle la vida a alguien?- Apura el paso mirando para atrás- ¡Esto la pagaran!- el menor se esta enfadando y sin ver hacia adelante, choca con Leonardo en la puerta de salida

¡Cuidado!- se enoja Leo

¡LO...LO SI...ENTO!- Leonardo lo mira fijo y por la voz lo reconoce. De repente lo toma de los brazos y lo zamarrea

¡Oye!- dice Leo

¡¿QUE TE PASA? ¡SUELTAME!- dice Mike, al sacudirlo Leo puede verle mejor la cara.

¿¡Miguel Ángel! ¿Que rayos haces aquí?- el menor lo mira raro

¿¡COMO SABES MI NOMBRE!- el menor no reconoce a su hermano. Este lo empuja y lo tira contra un callejón- ¿¡QUE TE PASA ESTUPIDO! ¿¡POR QUE ME EMPUJAS!- El líder ve que no los mira nadie y se quita la mascara

¡SOY YO MIKE!- el menor se asombra.

¿¡LEO!- el mayor lo vuelve a tomar del brazo y lo levanta del suelo.

¡AYYY, LEO ME LASTIMAS!- Mike trata de zafar de su enfurecido hermano.

¿¡TE PREGUNTE QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI!

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**LA ENFERMEDAD**

¿¡QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI, MIKE!- Leo toma los brazos de Mike y lo atrae mas a el. Lo mira muy fijamente a los ojos- ¡CONTESTAME!- el menor no articula palabra alguna

¿¡MIKE!-se preguntan los otros tres que lo observan por la cámara

¿¡Pero que hace Mike allí!- Dice Rafael- ¿¡No se suponía que estaba en casa!- Mira al genio

¡Sangre!- es lo único que dice Donny

¿Sangre?- Dice Rafa- ¿Que sangre?- Donny le señala la pantalla de la computadora

¡Mike tiene sangre en el rostro! ¿no lo ves?- Rafa mira la pantalla

¡Si es cierto!- observan que el menor tiene sangre salpicada en su rostro, que se observa muy bien debido a que la tortuga no lleva puesta su bandana- Debió presenciar el asesinato mas de cerca- Rafa niega con la cabeza- ¡Ese tonto va tener pesadillas esta noche!

¿¡MIKE DIME YA QUE HACIAS AQUI!- Mike mira a su hermano con los ojos llenos de terror, Leo le observa la sangre que el menor tiene en su cara. Al verlo así, sin que de respuestas, Leonardo comienza a serenarse - ¿lo viste todo, verdad?- Mike suspira hondo y cierra sus ojos muy perturbado.

S...si- Baja su cabeza- ¡Lo vi todo y fue...horrible!- empieza a llorar - ¡Mataron a ese pobre hombre!... ¡fueron tan crueles!- se tira contra el suelo- ¡Como pueden matar a alguien así!- se limpia las lagrimas - ¡Como pueden!

Leo se agacha para quedar a la altura de su hermano. Le levanta la cara para verlo a los ojos y le limpia el rostro con un pañuelo.

¡Hermanito!- Mike lo mira- Es por esto que quiero ser yo el que presencie estas cosas- suspira- Lo que viste fue muy traumático para ti, no digo que a mi no me afecte, al contrario, a mi también me perturban estas cosas y mucho- Le sonríe levemente- Pero yo soy mayor que tu y estoy mas preparado para "soportarlo".

¡Lo se y ahora lo entiendo! ¡Puedo comprender un poco mas por que el sensei te escogió como líder!- El menor se calma un poco y se frota los ojos- ¡Pero igual esto fue muy feo, Leo!- El mayor lo abraza para calmarlo.

Esta bien, hermano, ¡Cálmate!- le frota la espalda con ternura.

¡Leo si que es un buen hermano mayor!- dice Dónatelo- ¡Es muy protector y tierno con Mike!- lo dice muy orgulloso de su hermano

¡Bah, yo también puedo serlo! ¡Yo también puedo ser un hermano mayor protector y tierno con Mike! - dice Rafa celoso. Donny y Casey lo miran con una cara como diciendo "¿cuando?". El gruñón nota esas miradas y les responde- Bueno... Cuando quiero- los otros no dejan de mirarlo- ¡Bueno ya dejen de mirarme así!

Mike- lo suelta para verlo mejor- Quiero saber una cosa... Y quiero que me digas la verdad- Miguel lo mira ya mas tranquilo- ¿Desde cuando te manejas por tu cuenta?-

¿A que te refieres, Leo?

Me refiero a tu trabajo- los demás ponen atención, Casey mas que ellos- Yo se que me mientes, Miguel Ángel, se que no trabajas tanto como me dices- Lo mira serio y el menor se siente acorralado- algo nos ocultas y quiero saber si esto tiene algo que ver- Mike traga saliva al oírlo- Dime... ¿esto es lo que haces a escondidas?- el líder lo interroga. Miguel piensa

"Acaso Leo piensa que yo investigo cosas por mi cuenta" - el líder espera una respuesta- "¡Claro, debe pensar que actúo solo!", esta es una buena excusa para ocultar mi relación con Izumi!"- Mike mira a su hermano- "lo siento Leo, se que te preocupas por mi, pero tengo que mentirte otra vez, no puedo decirte la verdad… no aun".

¿Y bien?- espera una repuesta

Si, Leo… me descubriste- le sonríe triste

¡Bingo!- Dice Rafa- ¡Ya sabia que en cualquier momento iba a soltar la sopa!

¿Así con que eso hace, eh?-Dice Dónatelo pero con duda- ¿Pero por que?- mira a los otros dos.

Leonardo suspira de alivio, su hermano por fin dijo "la verdad".

¿Por que haces esto Mike?- lo interroga. Mike piensa en lo que va a decirle

Lo... Hago por que...- su hermano espera muy paciente su respuesta- Por que necesito entrenamiento

¿Entrenamiento?- Le dice sorprendido el mayor

¿Entrenamiento?- también lo dicen los otros dos. Casey al oírlo se toma la cabeza al escucharlo.

Lo hago para entrenarme Leo- el menor trata de ser convincente- Es que me doy cuenta que me hace falta pulir mis habilidades- se rasca la cabeza- esto lo decidí hacer cuando… estuve a punto de morir por las manos de ese dragón, cuando quise recuperar sus armas ¿recuerdas?- Leo asiente- y como yo esa vez no estaba atento y por descuidado...- suspira- casi me matan, entonces decidí actuar y patrullar a escondidas para entrenarme mas- Casey al verlo niega con su cabeza.

"Ay, Mike, no mientas mas por favor. ¡Por que no les dices a tus hermanos que en realidad lo haces para jugar videojuegos!"- piensa el guerrero- "y por que te hiciste amigo de un delincuente"- se enoja Casey.

¿Entonces lo de hoy?...- Leo quiere saber mas

Si, me pareció una buena idea… venir a investigar el asunto del yellow por mi cuenta- Mike baja la cabeza- auque lo que vi hoy…no me lo esperaba- Mira a su hermano con ojos asustados

¡Pues muy mal hecho, Miguel Ángel!- el líder lo reprende, el menor cierra los ojos- ¡No debiste venir aquí y me parece muy mal el que actúes solo, por mas que lo hagas por entrenamiento!- Mike para cara de niño regañado-

¡Ya empieza Leonardo con sus sermones!- se queja Rafael- ¡Por que no le dice que no lo haga mas y punto!

¡Miguel Ángel, no esta nada bien que hagas esto solo, nosotros somos un equipo, hermano, juntos actuamos como uno!- el Ninja anaranjado mira hacia arriba con fastidio- ¡No me hagas gestos cuando te hablo!- Mike salta hacia atrás por el grito de Leo- ¡Además fue muy peligroso e imprudente de tu parte de que hayas venido hasta aquí, pudieron haberte descubierto y te hubiesen capturado!- Mike agacha la cabeza y piensa que si fue muy imprudente de su parte el haber venido solo

Si, perdón, tienes razón- levanta la vista- Descuida... ya no lo Hare mas, pero no estés enfadado conmigo- Su hermano asiente.

Que bueno que lo hayas entendido, Mike- le pone su mano en el hombro- y si es que me enfado contigo es porque me preocupo por ti- le sonríe- Bueno basta de charlas y volvamos al acorazado.

Si, Leo...- emprenden la marcha- ¡Ah, me olvidaba!- Dice Mike

¿Que te olvidaste?- le pregunta el mayor- Mike saca de su bolsillo unas llaves

Es que... vine hasta aquí con la moto de Rafa- sonríe nervioso. El Ninja rojo abre los ojos como platos

¿SE LLEVO "MI MOTO"?- dice enojado, Donny trata de calmarlo.

¡Cálmate, Rafa!

¿Usaste la moto de Rafa?- enarca las cejas Leo

Si, le robe las llaves- Dice alegre- ¡Espero que no se moleste!

¡OH SI, CLARO QUE SIII!- Protesta- ¡EN CUANTO LO AGARRE, GRRrrrr!

¡Voy por ella, espérame Leo!- Dice Mike y sale corriendo

En la casa de Izumi, la joven se encuentra muy inquieta. Su primo Ray le ha dejado una nota, en la cual le ha dejado escrito lo que iba a hacer.

¡OH, RAY, QUE NO TE PASE NADA!- la chica da vueltas por toda la sala hasta que su puerta se abre. Ella se da vuelta y es su primo quien ha regresado.

¡Ya!... ¡Volví... IZU!- se lo ve bastante agitado

¡Ray, estaba tan preocupada!- la chica de ojos grises lo abraza, pero nota la respiración de su primo muy agitada- Pero Ray...- ella lo mira a los ojos, se lo nota bastante mal- ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Por que estas así?- el la suelta y se sienta en el sillón

Es... La... Abstinencia- dice con la voz entrecortada

¿La abstinencia?- Izumi se sienta a su lado- Necesitas droga... ¿Verdad?- el asiente y se agarra la cabeza

¡Siii!- Da un manotazo a la mesa que tiene al lado- ¡Necesito yellow! ¡Lo!... ¡Lo...! ¡NECESITO!- con sus manos temblorosas se tapa la cara. Su prima lo abraza por atrás y le acaricia el pelo.

¡Tranquilo, Raymond, tranquilo!- el cede a las caricias de ella- ¡Tienes que ser muy fuerte, resístelo!- comienza a tranquilarse- Tienes que luchar contra tu adicción- las palabras suaves de la joven, surten efecto en Ray

Si... Lo, lo intentare- suspira- Izumi...

¿Dime, Ray?

Ka... Ha modificado el yellow...otra vez…- su prima deja de acariciarlo al oírlo- Ese basura de Ka, volvió a cambiar la droga- el se voltea a verla. Ella lo mira muy preocupada- ahora es mucho mas peligrosa... No es la misma con la que experimento conmigo... ni con esa chica- Izumi levanta la vista y recuerda algo

¿Te refieres a la joven Duval?- pregunta Izu, su primo asiente

Si... a ella- Raymond se queda pensativo- cuando el padre de Ka y ese científico desquiciado experimentaron la primera vez con esa droga, fue la ayudante de ese maniático la primera "victima" del yellow - Ray observa a su prima quien lo mira muy triste.

Si... Duval... Esos desgraciados le... Arruinaron la vida- mira a Ray- Y a ti... También- esos ojos grises muestran preocupación y dolor

Y le arruinaran a muchos mas si no hago algo- el esta decidido- tengo que encontrar a Ka y aniquilarlo- Su prima se asusta al oírlo

¿Y como planeas hacerlo, eh?- ella lo mira molesta- DIME RAY... ¿COMO PLANEAS HACERLO?- lo toma del cuello de su camisa- ¡ME LO PROMETISTE, ME DIJISTE QUE NUNCA MAS TE ACERCARIAS A EL Y A LOS DRAGONES! ¡ME LO PROMETISTE, RAYMOND!- ella le grita.

¡IZUMI, ESCUCHAME!- el también le grita- ¡YO SE PERFECTAMENTE COMO ENCONTRARLO, DEBO VOLVER Y TRABAJAR PARA EL!- ella aprieta sus puños- ¡EL DE SEGURO DEBE ESTAR BUSCANDOME! ¿ENTIENDES?- Izumi lo mira vencida- ¡Se que tienes miedo de que me pase algo! pero entiende que yo se como detener a ese maniático y a esa droga... soy el único que puede hacerlo- la chica se sienta al lado de el.

¡Lo se!- ella comienza a llorar- ¡Es que eres lo único que me queda y no quiero perderte! ¡Tengo miedo de perderte Raymond!- El al verla así, la abraza

Izumi...- la contiene- No, mi amor, no me perderás- la abraza mas fuerte- Y no digas que soy lo único que tienes- la suelta- No olvides a Mike...

Si, Descuida, no lo olvide- ella le sonríe- es que tu eres el único lazo sanguíneo que tengo... Y no quiero perderte

¡Y no me perderás!- la mira fijo- Se que si quiero detener a Ka corro peligro, pero la promesa que te hice la cumpliré- ella asiente- Prometo cuidar mi vida y jamás te dejare sola- ella lo abraza mas tranquila- ¡jamás!- ambos familiares se quedan abrazados.

Las tortugas y Casey regresan a la guarida. Cuando el guerrero estaciona la camioneta, un exaltado Rafael baja de del vehiculo bastante irritado, seguido por Leo y Donny, quienes se ponen a los costados de su hermano. El líder y el genio ya saben lo que se viene y le sostienen los brazos al gruñón.

¡Rafael, por favor, mantén la calma!- le dice Leo- ¡Se que estas disgustado y con razón!- el ninja rojo lo mira de costado y rechina sus dientes- ¡Se que estuvo mal en robarte la moto pero lo hizo para una buena causa!- Rafa parece calmarse

¡Si, Rafa!- mira a Dónatelo- ¡No justifico lo que hizo Mike!- dice temeroso- ¡Pero no le hagas daño!

¡Si amigo!- es Casey quien le palmea la espalda- tenle misericordia a Mike, además el pobre chico recibió un "trauma" recién, no lo pongas peor- Rafael al oír a sus hermanos y a su mejor amigo, suspira y se relaja

¡Esta...! ¡Bien!- sus hermanos lo sueltan- ¡No lo lastimare!- Mira a los otros dos- arreglare esto de manera civilizada- Casey, Leo y Donny sonríen mas tranquilos. De repente llega Mike manejando la moto y al girar, el menor da un volantazo un poco brusco y al frenar...

¡GRrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiii!- raya el costado de la moto contra el muro. Rafael abre muy grande su quijada. Su " nena" fue severamente lastimada. Donny, Leo y Casey se agarran sus cabezas preocupados. Mike ya es cadáver

¡MI NENA!- exclama Rafa

¡Ayyy... Lo...! ¡Lo siento Rafa!- Mike se quita el casco- ¡No frene a tiempo!- Sonríe nervioso- ¡Sorry!- Rafael tiembla del coraje y sus ojos se vuelven rojo furioso.

¡ENANO ENDEMONIADOOOOOO... TE ASESINAREEEEEE!- el mayor se arroja contra el menor y lo toma del cuello- ¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO MIGUEL ANGEL!

¡KIAAAAAAA, AYUDAAAAAAA!- grita Mike desesperadamente. Sus otros hermanos y su amigo suspiran con desgano y van a salvar al travieso de las garras del gruñón

Unas horas después, en el barrio chino, la fiesta de drogas va llegando a su fin. Las drogas gratis se acabaron y los dragones junto con Nicholas vendieron nuevas dosis. La venta del yellow fue un excito.

¡Quiero una dosis!- Le pide un sujeto a un dragón púrpura

Aquí tiene una... ¿señorita?- Dice dudoso el dragón, ya que el sujeto esta completamente vestido de negro y casi ni se le ve la cara. Solo su voz se escucha muy femenina.

¿Me vas a vender la droga o no?- le pregunta la chica

Si... Claro- el delincuente le entrega su dosis

¿Cuanto cuesta?- pregunta

Cuesta, 100 Dólares, señorita- la chica de negro le entrega el dinero y se guarda el aro en el bolsillo- el dragón toma el dinero muy gustoso y lo guarda en un cofre- ¡Gracias por su...!- dice el dragón pero ve que la chica desapareció- ¿Pero adonde se fue?

Ya en la salida, la chica de negro corre a toda velocidad. Después de alejarse bastante del lugar, entra a un edificio abandonado. La chica se quita la capucha que cubre su cabeza y rostro. Un cabello brillante y castaño cae por su pecho. Ella saca el aro del bolsillo y lo mira atentamente.

¡Es esto lo que estaba buscando, POR TANTO TIEMPO!- se mira a un viejo espejo y ve su reflejo en el- Fue esto lo que cambio mi vida...- la chica ve su rostro verde y con furia dice:

¡ME LAS PAGARAN POR ESTO MALDITOS SEAN!- rompe el espejo de un puñetazo- ¡ME LAS PAGARANNN! ¡BISHOP…PORTER!- la joven de piel verde, descarga su odio-¡JURO QUE ACABARE CON SUS VIDAS!

¡LLEGUE, APRIL!- regresa a su hogar.

Hola, Casey- El guerrero se impresiona al ver a su esposa. Esta muy pálida y su cara tiene ojeras.

¡APRIL! ¿Que te pasa, nena?- le pregunta muy preocupado.

¡Ugh, estas horribles nauseas!- Pone cara de asco y se toma el estomago- ¡Eh, vomitado casi toda la tarde!- se queja y su marido muy cariñoso le toca la frente

¡A ver!- April le sonríe- ¡No, no tienes fiebre!- le acaricia el rostro- Amor... Debes ir al doctor, no puedes seguir así- la besa

¡Si amor, mañana iré!- su esposa accede a su pedido- ¡Ah, lo olvidaba!- El la mira- ¡Te tengo una buena noticia!

¿Una buena noticia? ¿Cual?

A partir de mañana tenemos inquilinos nuevos- dice feliz

¿Rentaste el departamento de arriba?- ella afirma

¡Si!, es una pareja de recién casados y mañana muy temprano ocuparan el departamento

¡Que bueno, amor!- el la abraza y la mira- ¡Tendremos otra entrada mas de dinero y con esto podremos comprar la casa que siempre soñamos!- le dice Casey

¡Si, mi cielo!- lo abraza- ¡Tendremos nuestra propia casita!- los Jones disfrutan de su buen pasar

En la madrugada, Mike esta en su habitación, tendido en su cama. El menor no puede dormir, se encuentra demasiado adolorido para hacerlo. Unos minutos después tocan su puerta.

¡Adelante!- entra el mayor con un trapo con hielo en la mano

Sabia que estarías despierto- se lo entrega- ¡Aquí tienes hermanito, para tu ojo!- Le dice con pena

¡Gracias Leo!- Mike se levanta el costado izquierdo de su bandana y se ve su ojo negro y se aplica un ungüento

Con esto se te desinflamara el ojo- Leo lo mira con lastima- ¡Perdóname, Mike!

¿Por que me pides perdón, Leo?- le pregunta el mas chico

Por no detener a Rafa a tiempo- lo mira de costado- Si no lo hubiese retenido, el no te hubiera golpeado tan fuerte

¡jajaja!- se ríe Mike- ¡OH, vamos Leo no es tu culpa! ¡ay!- se toma el ojo- Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a las "embestidas de Rafa", además me lo tenia merecido- le sonríe- Yo robe su moto y encima la raye en su costado- mueve su cabeza- Dañe a su nena y eso que el la cuida tanto

Pero no igual no debió golpearte- Se enfada- ¡Después voy a Hablar muy seriamente con el, de una buena vez por todas debe aprender a controlar su temperamento!- Leonardo se cruza de brazos

¡No, Déjalo!- dice sin importancia Mike- no le digas nada, hermano, ya se le pasara. Además no te servirá de nada, el siempre termina discutiendo contigo y no te escuchara. Será en vano- Leo lo escucha y da un suspiro

¡Esta bien! Solo por esta vez... no le diré nada ¡Ahhhh! - Da un bostezo

Será mejor que te acuestes, Leo, fue un día largo- le pide Mike

Si, ya es muy tarde- se dirige hasta la puerta y se da vuelta- ¡Mike!

¿Si?

Si te duele mucho- le señala el ojo- ¡llámame!

¡De acuerdo, Leo!

Y si tienes "pesadillas"- le sonríe- Puedes venir a dormir conmigo... si quieres- le dice muy amable

¡Lo tendré en cuenta!- Leo saluda a su hermano y se retira. Apenas su hermano se va, el menor recibe una llamada.

¿Diga?

¡Mike...!- es su novia

¿Izumi?- la voz de ella suena muy triste- ¿Que pasa...?

¡Ven por favor!... ¡Te necesito!

¡Tranquila!- se levanta de su cama y se viste con el celular en sus manos ¡Enseguida voy!- El menor corta la comunicación y sale de su habitación muy discretamente. Dónatelo que vuelve del baño lo ve salir.

¿Mike?- lo sigue sigilosamente hasta la salida, su hermanito no se da cuenta de que es seguido por el genio- ¿A donde ira?- piensa- "Mejor lo seguiré"- Dónatelo va tras los pasos de su hermano.

Minutos después, Mike llega al departamento caminando por el techo. Un paso más atrás lo sigue Dónatelo. El ninja anaranjado entra por la puerta de limpieza y entra al lugar.

¿Que es lo que hará Mike allí?- se pregunta el ninja morado- Mejor lo esperare un poco- mira su reloj son las 2 de la madrugada- Si se tarda mucho, llamare a Leo y a Rafa- esta muy molesto- No quiero ni imaginarme los furiosos que se pondrán los demás cuando sepan que Mike sigue en sus "andadas"- Dónatelo se cruza de brazos y espera paciente.

Miguel Ángel entra al departamento de Izumi y ella lo espera en la puerta. Al verlo se arroja a sus brazos

¡Mike!- el le corresponde-¡Que bueno que hayas venido!

¡Vine lo mas rápido que pude, Izu!- se sueltan y la tortuga puede observar que hay un gran desorden en el lugar- Pero... Dime... ¿Que paso aquí?

¡Es mi primo!- Mira hacia el otro cuarto- ¡Estoy muy preocupada! el salio y después de volver ha estado muy violento- esta muy asustada- ¡Rompió todo a su paso!

¡Ya lo veo!- Mike la toma de los brazos- Pero... ¿No te hizo nada verdad?- frunce el seño

¡No, a mi no!- Vuelve a mirar hacia el cuarto- ¡No me lastimo pero se que se encerró en ese cuarto para no herirme!- vuelve a mirar a su novio- ¡Por favor, Mike! ¡Ve si puedes hacer algo, tengo miedo!

¡Tranquila, Izu!- Miguel se dirige hacia a la habitación y golpea la puerta- ¡PUM, PUM, PUM!- ¡Ray, Ray!- se apoya en la puerta- ¿Estas ahí amigo?

¡Por... Por... Fa- vor!- su voz se oye agitada- ¡Déjenme!

¿Que te ocurre, Raymond, dime por favor?- Mike insiste pero el muchacho no contesta, Izumi agacha la cabeza, el al verla en ese estado intuye algo- ¡Izumi!- ella levanta la vista- ¿Que es lo que le pasa a Ray?- el se acerca- ¿Por que esta así?- La chica suspira y le responde

Es... Por las... Drogas...- Miguel abre sus ojos muy sorprendido

¿Es adicto?

¡Si!- Mira hacia el otro lado- El cuando era mas joven era adicto a la cocaína- La tortuga pone atención- Pero después "probo" una droga que...

¡NO LE DIGAS, IZU, POR FAVOR!- Ray grita del otro lado del cuarto- ¡NO... SE LO DIGAS... A MIKE!- se oyó como una suplica. El ninja se acerca a la puerta y la intenta abrir. Pero esta atorada, hace fuerza para abrirla.

¡VAMOS, RAY, ABREME!

¡Nooo, ve... Te!- suplica- ¡Déjame!- Mike insiste con la puerta

¡POR FAVOR, AMIGO!- intenta convencerlo- ¡ABREME!- suspira -¡NECESITO SABER SI ESTAS BIEN!

¡Nooo, lárgate..., no quiero lastimarte!- al oírlo, Miguel sin mas le da una patada a la puerta

¡HIAAA!- la abre y entra. El cuarto esta desordenado y los muebles están destrozados. Mira a su alrededor pero Ray no esta por ningún lado- ¿RAY?- Se pregunta la tortuga y unos instantes después, Raymond se echa encima de Mike hecho una fiera- ¡UGGGG, PERO... ¿RAYYY?

¡MIKEEE!- grita Izumi

¡TE DIJE... QUE TE FUERASSS!- Raymond sostiene a un sorprendido Mike por los hombros- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERASSS!- los hermosos ojos grises de Raymond se tornan amarillos y esto asusta a la tortuga.

¿RAYMOND?- el ninja trata de zafarse del humano pero no puede, el joven tiene mucha fuerza- ¡RAYMOND SUELTAME!- Pero el otro hace mas fuerza, Mike gime de dolor- ¡Aghhh, RAY ME LASTIMAS!

¡RAYYYYY, NOOO, SUELTALOOO!- la chica grita desesperada.

¿Pero que son esos gritos?- se pregunta Dónatelo quien esta haciendo guardia afuera- ¡Espero que Mike no este en problemas!- la tortuga se acerca mas- ¡Mejor entrare!- el salta y entra por donde ingreso su hermano

¡QUE LO SUELTES, RAYYY!- Izumi se tira encima de su primo pero este la empuja y ella choca contra la mesa- ¡KIAaaaa!

¡IZUMIII!- Mike llama a su novia

¡IZU!- Ray se voltea a verla y la tortuga aprovecha la situación y levanta a su amigo con los pies y lo tira contra la pared- ¡Auuuu!- maúlle Ray- Quitándose de sus garras, Mike se levanta y va junto a su novia.

¡Izumi, Izumi!- La llama y afortunadamente la chica esta bien

¡Auch... Miguel!- ella se levanta

¡¿Estas bien, amor?- la revisa cuidadosamente.

Si, solo me golpeo un poco, pero estoy bien- los dos observan a Ray, quien se acerca a ellos. Mike cubre a su novia con los brazos y se pone en guardia.

¡Lo... Si... Siento!- dice el joven ya mas tranquilo- ¡No... Quise...!- agacha su cabeza y se sienta en el suelo- Izumi y Mike entienden que el joven volvió en si y ambos se le acercan.

¿Ray?- lo llama Mike y el ninja puede observar que los ojos de su amigo son grises otra vez- ¿Estas bien?- el otro niega con la cabeza

¡Noo!- gime- ¡No... No estoy bien!- mira a su prima- ¡Los lastime... A ambos!

Raymond golpea con violencia el suelo- ¡Lo lamento!- respira agitado- ¡No quise...!- Mike e Izu lo miran con pena- ¡De verdad!- El joven llora y su amigo se acerca.

¡No llores, Raymond!- le acaricia la espalda- Sabemos que no fue tu intención... Fueron las drogas que te impulsan a hacer esto- Mike le señala el lugar todo destruido y el joven lo mira- ¿Desde cuando consumes, Ray?- La tortuga le interroga muy seriamente y Ray le responde.

Consumía desde niño- El se sienta en el suelo- Un hombre muy joven, me impulso a consumirlas- cierra los ojos y recuerda- yo las tome para poder ser aceptado en su comunidad- Mira a Mike- Yo quería agradarles... Por eso las tome y ese...- Mira a su prima- Fue el error mas grave que cometí en vida- agacha la cabeza- Ese error arruino mi vida...

Miguel Ángel lo ve y siente pena por el. Aun no puede creer que su amigo, quien se lo veía muy alegre, un hombre tan correcto, sea un adicto.

Y dime Raymond...- lo mira de frente- ¿Desde cuando consumes yellow?- Izumi y Ray lo miran sorprendidos por la pregunta del chico- ¿Desde cuando?

Mike... ¿Como sabes lo del yellow?- le pregunta

Me di cuenta al verte a los ojos, Ray- Lo toma de los hombros- tus ojos se volvieron amarillos- Raymond no sabe que decirle

¡Mike!- se da vuelta al llamarlo su novia-¿Que sabes sobre el yellow?

Digamos que mis hermanos, lo están investigando y yo... Lo supe desde ayer- los otros dos se miran entre ellos- hace unas horas asistí a una fiesta con drogas...- Mike cierra sus ojos- y puede comprobar la ferocidad del yellow...

Mike... ¿Estas bien?- su novia se le acerca preocupada

Si... Solo que aun no me repongo por lo que vi- Mira a Raymond- Ray... ¡Esa droga es de lo peor!- la tortuga se preocupa por su amigo- ¡POR FAVOR AMIGO ALEJATE DE ESA DROGA! ¡NO SABES LO PELIGROSA QUE ES, NO QUISIERA QUE TE PASARA NADA!- El joven sonríe, esta feliz por que su amigo en verdad se preocupa por el.

Mike... Descuida... Te juro que Hare todo lo posible por alejarme del yellow... Pero entiende… que me será muy difícil de controlar esta adicción- le dice Ray

Lo se amigo- Mike le sonríe triste- se que la adicción es una enfermedad y te será muy difícil alejarte de ella... pero- Mira a su novia- Nosotros te ayudaremos a salir de esto, Ray- el joven se emociona

¡Gracias amigo, gracias!- pone su mano en el hombro de Mike

Tiene razón- Dice la chica- Nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarte- Ray se siente contenido por sus seres queridos.

¡Gracias a los dos! ¡Les juro que me alejare de esa droga!- sus amigos se quedan mas tranquilos. Ray se toma la cabeza un poco adolorido

¿Estas bien, primo?- pregunta Izumi y le toca la frente

Es que el dolor es... muy fuerte, me iré a refrescar un poco- les dice y se retira hacia la cocina- iré a lavarme la cara.

Por otro lado. Dónatelo recorre sigilosamente el piso, buscando a su hermano.

Se que los gritos provenían de aquí- pasa por el pasillo y sale por una ventana- mejor buscare por afuera- sale y sube por unas escaleras de emergencia

Izumi ve alejarse a su primo y se arroja a los brazos de su novio

¡Mike... Te amo tanto!- ella lo abraza- ¡Me hace muy feliz que puedas ayudar a mi primo!- lo mira a los ojos- ¡Yo sola no podría con esto!

Lo ayudare por que lo aprecio- lo dice con su actitud de siempre- ¡Jamás los dejare solos y mas si esa maldita droga esta involucrada!

¡Ay, mi amor!- ella acerca mas a su rostro y puede apreciar la cara de Mike mas de cerca y observa el ojo morado de el, la bandana del chico esta descolocada- Pero Mike... ¿que le paso a tu ojo?- la tortuga se toca- ¿Acaso te lo hizo mi primo?- dice enojada

¡No amor, para nada!- se acomoda su bandana- Solo experimente, como siempre, la ira de mi hermano- le sonríe como si nada. Ella lo mira sin entender

Mientras, Raymond se lava la cara y por un instante siente la presencia de alguien. El muchacho mira discretamente por la ventana de la cocina y ve a Dónatelo, bajando de un salto, la baranda de las escaleras

¡Es igual a Mike!- se dice - debe ser uno de sus hermanos- termina de decir y sale corriendo de la cocina

Te golpeo muy feo, Mike- ella le acaricia el rostro- ¡Como puede tu hermano golpearte así! ¡Es un salvaje!- Esta molesta

¡Descuida!- se ríe Mike- ¡Rafa es muy salvaje, pero no es malo!- el lo defiende- Y no te enfades, yo hice algo que no debía y esto- se señala el ojo- Me lo tenia bien merecido- Izumi no esta convencida

¡Mike!- vuelve Ray y habla bajo- ¡Tienes que irte ya!

¿Que pasa, por que me dices eso Ray?- le pregunta

Es que acabo de ver a uno de tus hermanos- Mike se sobresalta - ¡Deben estar buscándote!

¿Viste a mis hermanos?- se asusta

Si... pero solo a uno- Mike traga saliva- tiene una mascara de color morado

¡Es Donny!- se toma la cara- ¡De seguro me vio salir y me siguió hasta aquí!- se despide de sus amigos- ¡Mejor salgo rápido no quiero que me descubra!- Les sonríe a los dos- ¡Mañana vendré a verlos!

¡De acuerdo, cuídate amor!- le dice Izumi y la tortuga se retira. La chica y el joven. Se toman las manos, dándose fuerzas.

Dónatelo, sigue recorriendo el edificio hasta que ve salir a Mike de una ventana.

¡Ah, ahí esta!- el genio lo sigue. Mike sigue sus pasos y al darse cuenta que es seguido por su hermano, toma su celular y finge una llamada. Se esconde detrás de un basurero

¡Señora Robinson!- dice Mike en voz alta, Donny al oírlo, también se esconde para escuchar la conversación- ¡Ya esta todo bajo control!- El genio frunce las cejas- Por suerte su hija esta bien, solo era una pelea de pareja- Donny no entiende nada- ¡No hay por que, sabe que puede contar conmigo por cualquier cosa! ¡Y no hay problema por la hora puede llamarme en cualquier momento!- dice con voz risueña- ¡OH, gracias, no hay por que, adiós!- Mike cuelga el teléfono y prosigue sus pasos. Dónatelo sale de su escondite

¡Miguel Ángel!- lo llama y el menor se da vuelta haciéndose el sorprendido

¡Pero, Donny!- alza los hombros - ¿que haces aquí?

¿TU QUE HACES AQUI?- le dice enojado- ¿QUE HACIAS EN ESE DEPARTAMENTO Y A ESTAS HORAS?

¿Acaso me seguiste?

¡Si, te vi salir de la guarida y te seguí hasta este lugar!- Se le aproxima al menor- ¡DIME YA QUE HACIAS AQUI!- esta bastante molesto

Es que uno de mis clientes me llamo- responde

¡¿Te llamo? ¿¡Para que!

Es que una clienta me llamo muy asustada por su hija- Donny frunce el seño- mi clienta vive en el piso de arriba y su hija en el de abajo. Sintió muchos gritos y creía que fue asaltada o algo así y tenia miedo de bajar a ver, por eso me llamo a mi, para que por favor me fijara si todo estaba bien- Mike se manda un verso

¿Te llamo para eso?- Donny no le cree- No lo entiendo... ¿Por que te llamo a ti en vez de llamar a la policía? ¡Si tu eres un animador no un policía!- Mike esta acorralado, esa mentira fue demasiado tonta. Fue muy estupido al pensar que su hermano el genio se creería esa historia.

Lo que pasa… - piensa rápido- es que yo hace unos días salve a la señora de ser asaltada y...- Donny lo mira detenidamente- ella al ver mis habilidades, yo le dije que podía contar conmigo por cualquier cosa...- sonríe- ¡Eso es todo, hermano!

¡OH, mira vos!- dice Donny fingiendo creerle- así que además de ser animador eres un "vigilante"- el ninja morado sonríe- ¡Que bueno hermano que no paso nada y la hija de esa mujer este bien!- Mike para sus adentros suspira muy aliviado- ¡Bien hermanito! Si todo ya esta en orden mejor volvamos a casa- Donny pasa su brazo por los hombros del menor

Si... como digas Donny

Cuando lleguemos hermanito- Mike lo mira- contémosle a Leo y a Rafa, sobre tu nuevo "trabajo"- Mike se para en seco- Se pondrán muy "orgullosos" al enterarse.

¡Noo!- grita Mike- ¡Mejor no!- el genio lo mira dudoso

¿Por que no?- lo cuestiona- ¡Si lo que hiciste fue maravilloso!

Por...por… ¡Por que no!- se altera- ¡Eso no es necesario Dónatelo! ¡Además solo fue por esta noche, no tiene sentido decirlo!- le sonríe nervioso- ¿Lo mantenemos en secreto, si?- casi le suplica

Acaso ¿me pides que mienta Mike?- el genio se puso muy serio

No, no te pido que mientas, solo que no digas nada- Mike se para enfrente de su hermano- ¿Puedes Donny? ¡Por favor!- Su hermano mayor piensa detenidamente y accede al pedido de Mike.

¡Mmm..., esta bien!- Lo mira serio- ¡No diré nada! ¡Mi boca será una tumba!- Donny sonríe y lo codea- ¡será "nuestro secreto"!- lo dice como un cómplice

Ah... ¡Gracias, hermano!- lo mira un poco raro

¡No es emocionante, Mike!- dice el genio

¿Que cosa?

¡Tendremos nuestro "propia" alianza!- Le guiña el ojo- ¡Como la tienen Leo y Rafa!- Mike se pone nervioso, su hermano actúa sospechoso

¡Siiii, como digas Donny!- dice Mike. Ambos caminan y Dónatelo dice para si  
>"Valla, este Mike esta ocultándonos algo, y esto tiene que ver de seguro, con ese departamento"- mira para atrás- "¡Tarde o temprano lo descubriré!"- Mira a su hermano- "Ya veraz Mike, te atrapare"<p>

En el barrio chino, la fiesta de drogas ha terminado. Varios adictos han probado el yellow. Muchos han caído bastante rápido ante los efectos del mismo y otros no han podido reaccionar y han caído desmayados.

Un grupo de chicas jóvenes que salía de la fiesta, se han comprado los aros. Una de ellas que no supera los 18 años, se retuerce en el suelo, después de colocársela. Sus amigas se ríen al verla, están demasiado drogadas para darse cuenta de los terribles efectos que el yellow produce.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- una chica de cabello rojizo se ríe a sonoras carcajadas, su amiga después de vomitar amarillo se levanta- ¡DIME, DENISSE!- la joven tiene los ojos desorbitados- ¿QUE TAL SE SIEN…TE EL YE…LLOW?- la chica morena la mira con furia, sus ojos están amarillos- ¿TE SIEN…TES PODEROSAAA JAJAJAJAJA?- se burla- ¿TE SIENTES LA MUJER MARAVILLAAAA? JAJAJAJA ¡uggg!- la pelirroja no dice mas, la morena la toma del cuello y la levanta sin esfuerzo. La atrae hacia ella, las otras mujeres las miran atentas.

¡SIIIIII, JENIFFER! ¡MAS DE LO QUE CREES!- la pelirroja a pesar de estar entre las manos de su amiga, parece no asustarse

¡Jajá jajá, Denisse! ¡SUELTAMEEE!- trata de zafarse, cree que es una broma- ¡Yaaaa, no es gracioso!- la chica esta muy drogada y sus movimientos no son sincronizados.

¡NO ES UNA BROMA!- la mira diabólica- ¡SABES JENIFER! ¿SABES QUE TE ODIOOO?- la aprieta más, la joven comienza a asustarse. Las otras se ríen

¡suél… ta…me!

¡NOOO!- la joven comienza a perder la conciencia- ¡TU ERAS MI AMIGA Y ME QUITASTE A MI NOVIOOO!- la otra la mira aterrada

¡MATALA, MATALA!- las otras la animan.

¡Suel…TAME!- la morena sonríe sádica.

¡VETE AL INFIERNO, JANIFERRRR!- la joven la aprieta tanto que unos terribles crujidos se escuchan en la oscuridad de la noche. Las otras jóvenes la miran muy asustadas

¡KIAAAAA!- las jóvenes huyen del lugar. La morena tira el cuerpo de la pelirroja ya sin vida. La morena mira el cadáver de su amiga y ríe diabólica, patea el cuerpo- ¡JAJAJAJAJA, JENIFER, VE A CHUPARSELA AL DIABLO, JAJAJAJA!- el yellow se ha presentado y la enfermedad amarilla comienza.

Ya en la mañana. Estaban reunidas las tortugas junto con su maestro. Después del entrenamiento matutino, los chicos estaban planeando sus próximos pasos.

¡Esto es terrible!- dice el sensei- ¡Ese tal Ka tiene un arma muy peligrosa entre manos!- se queda pensativo- Debemos actuar rápido mis hijos y estar preparados- Mira a Dónatelo- Hijo mío

¿Si, sensei?

¿Tu y Leatherhead tienen una forma de detener a esa sustancia?- le pregunta

No, auque sabemos que contiene, no podremos encontrarle algo que pueda contrarrestar los efectos del yellow, si no conseguimos mas dosis para estudiarla, padre- le responde

Pero- pregunta Rafael- ¿Leatherhead no tiene algún registro que le haya quedado o que hayan dejado Mortu y los utroms?- Donny niega

No, Rafa. Los utroms fueron los que crearon el mutágeno y según lo que me dijo Leath, Mortu se encargo de destruir todo dato que tenga que ver con el mismo

Si, fuera así... - dice Leonardo- no se explica como es que esos dragones y el señor Ka tengan en su poder ese mutágeno- los demás lo miran- En el edificio que era de los utroms, debió quedar algo que ellos descubrieron y pudieron utilizar para crearla

Eso puede ser posible- opina Donny- Pero también alguien debió informarles sobre eso y ese alguien deberá conocer a la perfección el mutágeno

Y eso lo podría explicar todo- Termina Rafa- y la única manera de poder buscar una forma de detener a esa sustancia es atrapando al responsable de eso

Pero para eso debemos buscar una manera de llegar a Ka- dice el líder

¿Y tienes alguna manera de llegar a el, Leo?- pregunta Mike frotándose los ojos

¡Haciéndonos pasar como clientes!- le responde Leo y les muestra la mascara que tenia puesta ayer- Si con esto puede entrar sin ser descubierto, perfectamente puedo volver a entrar a la sede de los dragones

Es una buena idea hijo mío- lo apoya el maestro- Auque es muy peligrosa, pero...- mira al líder- se que podrás lograrlo sin salir herido

Es una buena idea- comenta el ninja rebelde- ¿Pero como Haras para llegar a Ka?- Leo piensa- No creo que sea fácil, hermano, la única conexión que tienen los dragones con Ka es por medio del tipo de amarillo

Pero si Leo- Sigue Dónatelo- trata de llegar a ese hombre y ganarse su confianza, puede ser que llegue a contactarse con Ka

Buen punto Donny- Dice Leo- en eso estaba pensando- el genio le sonríe- es esa la manera. Se que nos llevara tiempo llegar a eso, pero es la única forma de hacerlo. Primero debo hacerme pasar como su cliente e ir allí a menudo, para que ese hombre me conozca

¡QUE NOS CONOZCA!- se apunta Rafa- Yo te acompañare, Leo- levanta su mano- Ya le pedí a Leatherhead otra mascara, si somos dos será lo mejor- Leo duda, no quiere exponer a su hermano a algún peligro, pero será mejor que sean dos, por si acaso las cosas lleguen a salir mal.

¡De acuerdo, Rafa! iremos los dos

¡Bien!- dice Donny- Será mejor, así puedan los dos traernos mas dosis para que Leath y yo podamos seguir investigando ¡Ahhhhh!- Bosteza el genio

Si como quieras - Dice Leo- pero será mejor que primero descanses Dónatelo- Mike lo mira nervioso

Si, lo necesito- Mira al menor- He tenido una noche muyyyy larga- Mike mira para el otro lado.

¡Bien, Rafael!- el líder se dirige al ninja rojo- Tu prepárate, esta misma noche comenzaremos con el plan- el otro asiente- Y tu Mike...- el mas joven lo mira- tu ayudaras a Donny en todo lo que necesite en su investigación

De acuerdo, Leo- le responde. Los hermanos Yoshi se preparan para dar sus primeros pasos: Llegar a Ka y a su droga el Yellow.

**Mientras...**

Señores Morris- April les entrega un sobre- aquí tienen la llave del departamento

¡Muchas gracias, Señora Jones!- le agradece Darién

Y espero que la comodidad que les ofrecemos sean de su agrado- le extiende la mano Casey

¡Lo será!- sonríe la mujer

Bueno- April mira a su esposo- será mejor que dejemos que nuestros nuevos inquilinos se acomoden en su apartamento

De acuerdo, amor- el guerrero asiente y ambos se retiran- saben que si necesitan algo, pueden llamarnos

Lo tendremos en cuenta señor Jones, es usted muy amable- dice la morena. Y April y Casey se retiran. El hombre cierra la puerta y su alegre expresión cambia a una seria. Mira a la mujer

Se fueron... Llama al señor Ka, Mariah- La mujer asiente- Como ordenes Bruce- toma el teléfono y llama

¡SEÑOR KA, LE HABLA MARIAH!

¿Me tienen buenas noticias?- Pregunta Ka

Las mejores, jefe- la mujer sonríe- Ya hemos rentado el departamento de los Jones, señor- mira a su compañero

¡Excelente!- se alegra- ¡Buen trabajo! ahora estén MUY atentos... Y en cuanto aparezcan esas tortugas, lleven a cabo el plan

¡Si, a la orden, jefe!- Ka corta la comunicación y muy feliz toma la fotografía de Miguel Ángel y de Izumi.

¡JAJAJAJAJA!- se ríe diabólico- ¡YA MUYYY PRONTO TE TENDRE EN MIS GARRAS TORTUGUITA Y TE HARE SUFRIRRR! - dice muy malévolo- ¡TENDRAS EL PLACER DE SER MI EXPERIMENTO NUMERO TRES!- el malvado se mofa de su ahora rival

Rafael y Leonardo van caminando por las calles de New York. Ambos se encuentran disfrazados y con las mascaras puestas.  
>Leonardo estaba vestido con las mismas ropas de ayer y Rafa tenia puesto un pantalón negro y una chamarra de motociclista del mismo color. Debajo tenía una remera roja y una peluca negra. Ambos hermanos parecían humanos de verdad. Rafael caminaba tocándose la cara, parecía molesto con la mascara.<p>

¡Mierda!- se queja

¿Que te pasa Rafael?- lo mira Leo- ¿Por que usas ese horrible lenguaje?- se enoja

¡Es que esta puta mascara si que da calor!- se toca- ¡Es muy molesta!

Se que es molesta... Pero sopórtala y no utilices malas palabras para quejarte

¿Y como quieres que me queje, eh?- se mofa- ¡Ya se!, prefieres que diga: ¡Ay, pero que cosa mas incomoda! ¿No crees hermanito?- dice afinando la voz- Leo da un bufido

Mira, hermano si te resulta muy molesta y no lo puedes soportar, por que mejor no te la quitas y te regresas a casa ¿Mm?, Yo solo puedo con esto, Rafa- le sugiere

¿Y dejarte toda la diversión para ti solito?- mueve la cabeza- ¡Eso si que no! ¡Yo no me pierdo nada de esto! ¡No señor!

¡Entonces deja de quejarte!- se enoja Leo y ve que ya están cerca- ¡Ya llegamos!- Rafael también mira - El cuartel de los dragones- Leonardo se acerca y toca la puerta. Se abre una diminuta ventana y unos ojos verdes les pregunta

¿Que quieren?- Leo saca un papel y le dice

Xdrt dpxc- El tipo cierra la ventana y abre la puerta.

¡Pasen!- Leo y Rafa entran al lugar. Los dragones allí presentes los vigilan celosamente. Uno de ellos se acerca y les preguntan

¿Que droga quieren comprar?- abre una maleta y hay diferentes tipos de dosis- ¿Cocaína, éxtasis, marihuana?

¡No!- Dice Rafa- Venimos por el yellow- El tipo lo observa detenidamente. Las tortugas se mantienen firmes, no se intimidan para nada por las feas miradas que se posan en ellos.

¡Hmp!- Dice el pandillero- De acuerdo... ¡síganme!- las tortugas siguen al dragón y este los hacen recorrer el abandonado lugar. Pasan a un sótano y allí esta el despiadado hombre de amarillo. Rafa y Leo son observados por el sujeto. Este se levanta de su silla y les da la bienvenida

¡Señores!- abre los brazos- ¿Me imagino que desean comprar yellow no es así?- ambas tortugas iban a hablar y es cuando otro dragón entra al lugar con otro cliente.

¡Señor, Nicholas!- las tortugas y el hombre se voltean- le traigo otro cliente. El sujeto de negro se acerca y Nicholas le dice

¡Bienvenido!- las tortugas observan al sujeto- ¿Usted también desea yellow?- lo dice con una gran sonrisa

¡Si!- contesta, la voz del extraño se oye femenina

¿Y cuantas dosis desea comprar?- le pregunta

¡Todas las que tenga!- la mujer abre una maleta, en ella se encuentran muchos fajos de billetes. Leo y Rafa abren los ojos muy sorprendidos. La misteriosa mujer tiene mucho dinero. Nicholas la observa un poco desconfiado.

¿Todas las que tengo?

¡Así, es!- la mujer tira la maleta sobre la mesa- ¿Me las va a vender o no?- el sujeto de amarillo, la observa - ¿O este dinero no es suficiente?- al oír esa voz, a Rafael le recuerda a alguien.

"Pero... Esa voz"- piensa Rafael- "Me recuerda a alguien"- se queda pensativo- "¿pero a quien?"

Las tortugas y el hombre de Ka se quedan observando a esa misteriosa mujer.

**Continuara...  
><strong>

¡Hola a todos!, perdón, perdón y mas perdón por el retrazo. Es que al fin me han quitado el yeso de la pierna y como me dieron el OK para trabajar, mi jefa, no tuvo mejor idea que darme "horas extras", en el trabajo y pues… tuve que hacerlas y eso no me da tiempo de seguir mis historias tanto como puedo. Pero bueno, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia y si es mas largo que el anterior, es que quiero compensar de alguna forma.

Espero que les haya gustado ese capitulo y nos veremos pronto si dios quiere.

ah, casi lo olvido! ya tengo mi pagina en deviantart y mi nik es el mismo que aquí, asi que creo, que para que ustedes puedan entrar a ver los dibujos que subiere, deben cliclear mi nombre. los que subiré primero sera los cambios de las tortugas en mi otro fics "la jaula de las tortugas" para que se rían un poco, lo prometido es deuda. los dibujos los subiré en 48 horas.

eso es todo, para mas detalles pueden contactarme por mail, ahora si, nos vemos prontito!


	6. Chapter 6

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE, LENGUAJE OFENSIVO Y ESCENAS DE VIOLENCIA. EL QUE LEA ESTE CAPITULO LO HACE BAJO SU PROPIO RIEZGO… ( ¡DESPUES NO DIGAN QUE NO SE LOS ADVERTI! ¡CUAC! BY MIKEMASTERS)**

**NUEVO ALIADO **

**Nicholas se levanta de su silla impresionado por la extraña mujer de negro. Rafa y Leo también y mas cuando la mujer muestra el maletín lleno de billetes.  
><strong>  
>¿Quiere llevarse todo el yellow?...- enarca las cejas- ¿Señorita?- Nicholas hace un gesto y los dragones púrpuras que están de vigilancia se acercan a la mujer<p>

Así es... - La chica tira el maletín cerca del hombre de amarillo- ¿Acaso este dinero no es suficiente?- Nicholas toma el dinero y lo revisa detenidamente, se lo entrega al dragón de su derecha.

Toma y revísalo...- el dragón obedece- Míralo bien... Que no sean billetes falsos...- mira de reojo a la mujer

¡Como ordene!- y se lleva el maletín a un costado. Leo y Rafa se miran entre ellos y murmuran

¡Oigan ustedes dos!- Nicholas les llama la atención- ¿Cuantas dosis desean comprar?- Leo se acerca

Solo una...- y saca el dinero

¿Solo una?- los observa- Pero ustedes son dos y quiero suponer que ambos desean probar la droga...- el hombre los trata de persuadir

¡Eso no es asunto suyo!...- Rafa interfiere- Nosotros venimos a comprar lo que se nos viene en gana...- dice altaneramente. Nicholas lo mira de reojo

¡Oye!... ¿Cuanto cuesta la maldita dosis?- Leo habla altaneramente- ¡No vamos a estar esperando aquí toda puta noche!- Rafael mira a su hermano y sonríe al oírlo hablar de tan mala manera. Nicholas da un bufido...

100 dólares...- le contesta- ¡Aquí tienen su mierda!- le entrega la droga y Leo le da el dinero.

¡Era hora!- contesta Leo y se disponen a retirarse

¡Es dinero es original!- el dragón le entrega la maleta a Nicholas- Leo y Rafa se detienen

¿De verdad?- sonríe- Pues señorita...- saca del cajón mas dosis de Yellow- Estas son todas las que tengo... Por ahora...- La mujer toma las dosis y las cuenta

¡No son suficientes!- Dice muy enfadada- ¡Necesito mas de estas... Tienen que tener mas!- Rafa la observa detenidamente

Pues... Si necesita mas dosis...- sonríe- Solo tiene que pedirlas, señorita...- La chica toma las dosis y las guarda en un bolso.

¿En cuantos días tendré mas?- pregunta

En tres días...- toma el maletín y cuenta el dinero, abre sus ojos sorprendido- ¡Son cien mil dólares!- mira de reojo a la mujer y observa a Leo y a Rafa que aun no se han retirado- ¿Y ustedes que carajo miran?...Si ya tienen su dosis, ¡YA LARGUENSEN DE AQUI!- los chicos sin mas se retiran...- se vuelve hacia la chica- Bien... ¿En que nos habíamos quedado?...

Fue muy fácil de conseguir el yellow- comenta Leo- vemos que ese sujeto se encarga personalmente de la venta de esa droga... - Rafael se queda pensativo- debemos pensar alguna forma de llegar a el...- Leo mira a su hermano- ¡Rafa, Rafa!... ¿Me estas escuchando?- el reacciona

¿A si...? ¿Que decías, Leo?- Leo suspira

Te decía, que debemos pensar en alguna forma de llegar a el y ganarnos su confianza...

¡Mmm!- Piensa- La única manera que veo, Leo, es la de comprar mas yellow…solo así estará interesado…

Tienes razón, mañana volveremos por mas…- ambos hermanos regresan

"**¿esa voz?... ¿Donde la escuche antes?"- **se pregunta Rafael internamente por la misteriosa mujer…

**En otra parte de la ciudad, al día siguiente…**

¿Cómo dice?- una elegante rubia sonríe sarcásticamente mientras habla con Porter- ¿acaso me insinúa de que debo "pagarle" 1000000 de dólares, para poder trabajar en mi "restaurante"?- William se le acerca

¡Claro!...No se olvide señora Tunner, que ahora soy dueño de los viejos edificios de Miami y como tal, tengo derecho de decidir si deseo competencia o no en mis territorios- dice como si nada

¿Y se puede saber quien le dio ese "derecho"?- Porter sonríe mas

El alcalde… el señor Queen esta muy complacido conmigo, no cualquiera compraría esos dañados edificios y los restauraría por el bien de la ciudad…- la mujer contiene su ira- así que si usted desea trabajar libremente en mis territorios, solo debe pagarme ese dinero… es como un "peaje", usted paga y será libre de hacer lo que quiera, Tunner…- toma su paquete de cigarros…

¿Peaje?... ¡POUM!- la mujer golpea la mesa- ¡ESTO ES CHANTAJE! ¡ MI RESTAURANTE LO HEREDE DE MIS ABUELOS, HA ESTADO EN ESE LUGAR POR DECADAS Y NUNCA HEMOS SUFRIDO ESTA CLASE DE ULTRAJE!- se le acerca mas- ¡ NUNCA LE PAGARIA, PORTER, NUNCA!

En ese caso…me temo que no podrá trabajar libremente, Tunner, no sin mi permiso…¡Lo siento!- se hace el apenado. La mujer finalmente estalla

¡JAMAS ME VOY A PRESTAR A SU MIERDA, PORTER!- la mujer toma sus cosas y se retira dando un portazo. Porter sonríe y enciende un cigarrillo.

Se fue, jefe...- Nicholas se acerca a su jefe- No todos actúan tan descaradamente como ella...- Porter fuma muy tranquilo- ¿Que hará con Tunner, señor?- el le da una larga calada a su cigarro

Nada...- El otro se sorprende

¿Nada, jefe?- El afirma

Lo que oíste... no le haré nada... Solo...- toma un teléfono- le daré un pequeño susto...- Se ríe el muy malvado- Solo para que sepa quien manda.

**Por otro lado... En un enorme edificio, una mujer de cabellos negros y unos hermosos ojos verdes, observa muy atenta un video. A su lado se encuentran sus más fieles y diestros soldados.**

¡Esto es...!- aumenta la lente de la cámara- ¡TERRIBLE!- en el video se ve a una chica asesinando a otra de una manera muy cruel y desgarradora- Esa droga es terriblemente peligrosa...- no deja de mirar- Destrozo a su victima en cuestión de segundos...- uno de sus hombres se le acerca

¡Ama, Karai!- ella se da vuelta- ¿Por que observa ese video?

Me llego a través de mis ninjas... mis informantes personales me enviaron este video...- suspira- dijeron que una nueva droga llegaría a la ciudad... Que quien la consuma experimentaría un gran cambio físico interno... Y quería ver sus efectos personalmente- la cinta termina- este asesinato ocurrió ayer por la noche y por lo que se ve...- vuelve a poner la cinta- Esa chica tomo una especie de aro- le señala a su hombre- ese debe ser el yellow- el hombre presta mas atención al video- Como pueden observar, esa chica se retuerce y vomita... Después se levanta y asesina a su victima- el video muestra a una chica tomar por el cuello y levantar a otra y la estrangula hasta morir, para después destrozar el cadáver- Descuartizo el cadáver por completo... Fue un homicidio muy cruel...

¿Y que hará, ama Karai?- la morena se queda pensativa- ¿investigara?

Si... - Se levanta de su silla- lo haremos...- sus hombres asienten- investigaremos y atraparemos al creador de esa sustancia- dice decidida- Comenzaremos a trabajar lo mas pronto posible.

¡Como ordene, ama!- ambos hombres hacen una reverencia y se disponen a retirarse...

Pero antes de comenzar...- los hombres se detienen- Contactaremos a unos amigos para que nos ayuden... - Karai sonríe- a unos verdes amigos nuestros...

¿Encontraron algo interesante, chicos?- Leo les pregunta a ambos genios- Donnie y Leaht niegan con la cabeza

¡Nada!- Su hermano deja el telescopio- Leaht y yo no hemos hallado nada mas... Solo tenemos lo básico, sabemos que es un mutágeno, pero aun desconocemos que lo activa- Leo, Rafa y Mikey se miran sin comprender

¿A que te refieres con eso cerebrito?- pregunta Rafa- ¿Acaso el mutágeno se activa con algo, explícate?

Veraz...- el lagarto toma la palabra- El mutágeno, por lo que tengo entendido, no funciona así como así- Les muestra a las tortugas una planilla- Cuando Mortu y los utroms me crearon, accidentalmente, yo fui tocado por un ser humano previamente cuando me tiraron por el drenaje...- los chicos lo escuchan atentamente- y parte de su ADN quedo en mi cuerpo de alguna manera y cuando el mutágeno cayo sobre mi cuerpo, la sustancia combinó mi ADN reptil con el ADN humano y eso es lo que me trasformo en lo que soy ahora...- los chicos lo comprenden

Para que el mutágeno funcione...- sigue Dónatelo- debe haber un contacto o una fusión química que la active... El mutágeno no funciona con solo verter el contenido sobre un ser viviente... Debe haber una reacción en el mutágeno que permita la transmutación de cuerpos...

Como ocurrió con nosotros, hijos míos...- Splinter entra al cuarto- Mi maestro Yoshi me toco a mi y su ADN quedo en mi organismo y yo...- sonríe- les traspase el ADN a ustedes y cuando los cinco fuimos expuestos al mutágeno nos transformamos en humanoides...

Eso explica el como funciona el mutágeno- Leo da la palabra- si es así como funciona…¿Cómo es que esa droga funciona cuando es inyectada?

Eso aun no lo sabemos- Leatherhead continua- el yellow se inyecta a través del aro, la droga corre por el torrente sanguíneo y esta se activa provocando la mutación...- Mikey al escucharlo siente una punzada en su pecho y de pronto piensa en su amigo Raymond.

Raymond...- lo llama en sus pensamientos

Debe haber algo dentro del cuerpo humano...- Donnie corta los pensamientos de Mikey volviéndose hacia su hermano- Si el mutágeno entra en el cuerpo lo que nos resta por investigar es el que lo activa y eso es lo mas difícil de averiguar...

¿Por que lo dices, hijo mió?- pregunta Splinter

Es difícil, sensei, porque para poder saberlo con claridad lo mejor seria...- suspira- si tuviéramos a un adicto al yellow para poder estudiarlo...pero eso es imposible...para nosotros...- mira a su colega

O sea que...- Rafa choca sus puños- Lo ideal seria "capturar" a un adicto y traerlo hasta aquí para usarlo como "Rata de laboratorio"...¿no?

Pero eso es imposible, Rafael...- el líder niega con la cabeza- No podríamos hacer eso...

¿Por que no?- se cruza de brazos- Si lo haríamos con buenas intenciones, lo haríamos para una buena causa...- Mikey piensa en lo que dice su hermano.

Si el quisiera colaborar con nosotros...- dice Mikey mas para si mismo que para el resto, Leo le llama la atención

¡Mikey!...- El menor se sobresalta- ¿Acaso conoces a alguien?- El líder lo mira detenidamente

¿Ehh?...- Todos lo miran- ¡NO!... ¡CLARO QUE NO!- Rafa lo increpa

¿AH NO?...¿ENTONCES PORQUE DIJISTES ESO?

¿Decir...que? ¿Que dije?- se siente acorralado

Dijiste..."Si el quisiera colaborar con nosotros"- Repite Dónatelo también mirándolo serio- ¿Conoces a un adicto al yellow, Mikey?

¡N...no!- niega con las manos- ¡No conozco a nadie!- sonríe- ¡No se porque dije eso!- Su padre se le aproxima

Miguel Ángel...- el chico se dirige a su padre- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?- Splinter se fija en los ojos azules de Mikey, este esquiva la mirada

No... Nada... Solo... Que apoyo lo que dijo Rafa, si conociéramos a algún adicto que quiera colaborar seria mas fácil... ¿no?- Su padre suspira

Eso seria imposible... Hijo, lo mejor será buscar otra manera de investigar... Debe haber alguna otra forma, pero capturar a alguien no seria lo correcto- termina Splinter

Eso es cierto...- dice Donnie- Debemos seguir con nuestras investigaciones, Leaht, como hasta ahora...- el lagarto asiente y dice

Dónatelo...- Se gira hacia Leatherhead- ¿Si le pedimos ayuda a April O Neil?...Tengo entendido que ella tiene conocidos de la universidad que se especializan en la ciencia biológica, si tuviéramos ayuda de especialistas de esa área seria mas fácil- Donnie choca sus puños

¡Es verdad!... ¿Como no pensé en eso?... Ella tiene muchos contactos de la universidad Biotecnológica...- toma su celular y la llama- La contactare enseguida...

**Por otro lado...  
><strong>  
>Si es mutágeno...- la joven verde termina con unas pruebas- Pero aun así es muy distinto al anterior...- deja unos papeles y se echa sobre un viejo sillón- Es muy diferente al mutágeno que me inyectaron esa vez..- cierra los ojos y se hunde en sus recuerdos...<p>

**FLASHBACK  
><strong>  
>¡Monalisa Duval!- la hermosa joven de cabellos castaños se da vuelta al ver a alguien- ¿Vas a la clase de biología?- la chica muy contenta le contesta a la otra<p>

¡Hola, Izumi Adams!- La saluda- Si voy a la clase... Hoy dará la conferencia de biología el gran John Bishop- dice muy emocionada- ¡Será una clase muy emocionante y no me la perdería por nada en el mundo!- Izumi tira su largo cabello hacia atrás

Se ve que admiras mucho a Bishop, Monalisa...- la joven se sonroja- ¿Acaso lo conoces de algún lado?

Si... Y bastante... El es amigo de mi padre y mi maestro en artes marciales... Es un gran hombre y lo admiro mucho...

Eso es bueno... Pero no olvides a mi suegro- dice Izumi- El también colaborara en esta conferencia...

¡Es verdad!- Monalisa aplaude- el doctor Eric Porter también estará aquí... Ahora estoy más emocionada. .. ¡Estoy ansiosa por aprender mas!- Izumi le sonríe

No puedo creer lo que dices, ¿Que mas puede aprender una chica genio como tu?- Izumi le palmea la espalda

Mucho, Izumi, mucho, recuerda que solo tengo 14 años aun tengo mucho que aprender...- Dice Monalisa

Pues que bueno que por tu intelecto superior te aceptaran en la universidad... Si hubieses seguido en la preparatoria no hubieras podido asistir a este tipo de conferencias

Eso es cierto... Es muy bueno ser una genio...- se mofa divertida, Izumi niega con la cabeza. Ambas chicas asisten a la conferencia y en cuanto termina, Monalisa se acerca a Bishop

¡Maestro!- dice ella- Fue una conferencia muy impresionante, he aprendido mucho.

Me alegro que te haya gustado Monalisa- contesta Bishop- auque a muchos de tus compañeros de campo se hallan quedado dormidos

¡A mi en cambio me sirvió mucho!- dice Monalisa- Debería dar clases mas seguido maestro...

Tiene una alumna muy aplicada, Bishop- Eric Porter se acerca- Es bueno saber que aun quedan jóvenes que se interesen por la biología- Porter padre mira a Monalisa- Jonh... ¿Es ella la joven genio de la que me hablabas?- Mona mira sorprendida a Bishop

Si es ella, Monalisa Duval, hija de mi gran amigo Charles Duval y de la doctora Victoria Colins...Ella es una gran estudiante de medicina y mi mejor alumna...- el corazón de Mona late con mas fuerza al escucharlo

Es un placer conocerla señorita Duval- Porter le extiende la mano, ella le corresponde muy nerviosa

El placer es mió señor Porter... Fue un gran privilegio el poder haber asistido en su conferencia sobre la evolución de las especies y sus paradigmas ...

Y para mi es un gran honor que jóvenes como usted le saquen provecho a mis investigaciones- el hombre agradece...- No todos los alumnos asistentes se interesan por esta clase de conferencias...

Pero por suerte, Porter, hay personas como Monalisa que están interesados por aprender...- Bishop no para de halagarla

¡Por favor maestro, me avergüenza!- la chica se sonroja

Pero es la verdad...- Dice suavemente y apoya afectuosamente su mano en el hombro de la chica. Monalisa se sobresalta de la emoción- Porter...- Bishop se gira hacia su colega- Me gustaría poder terminar nuestra "charla" pendiente... Antes de tomar la decisión- no deja de mirar a Monalisa. Porter asiente

Me parece perfecto...- se inclina- Señorita Duval, si nos disculpa, debemos retirarnos...

Si, esta bien...- Mona se despide... Bishop mira a su alumna y le dedica una sensual sonrisa. La joven se sonroja todavía mas...

Jonh...- Mona lo ve alejarse- Acaso... ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Monalisa al recordar el pasado se enfurece.  
><strong>  
>¡COMO PUDEEE!- tira el yellow al piso- ¡COMO PUDE CAER!- Aprieta sus puños- ¡BISHOP...!- se muerde los labios- ¿¡Por que me hiciste esto!?<p>

**CONTINUACION DEL FLASHBACK**

¿¡QUEEE!?- Izumi salta de su cama- ¿¡TE ACOSTASTE CON BISHOP!?- Mona se sonroja

¡Shhhh!... ¡No grites, Izumi!- la joven esta petrificada

¡Pero... No puedo creerlo!- Izumi esta de piedra- Monalisa... ¡Bishop es un hombre de 35 años y tu apenas tienes 14!...¿Como pudiste acostarte con el?- se indigna

¡Es que lo AMO!- dice seria- ¡Amo a Jonh!- suspira- Por eso lo hice... Siempre estuve enamorada de el...

Pues para mi... No esta bien...- Izumi toma las manos de su compañera de cuarto- El es demasiado grande para ti... No es correcto, Mona, podrías salir lastimada, la diferencia de edad entre ustedes es demasiado grande...

No digas eso, Izumi- Mona la mira seria- Para mi, en el amor no hay edad, Tu en el día de mañana podrías enamorarte de alguien mayor o incluso menor- le dice firmemente

¡Imposible!- contesta- Yo con William estoy bien, tenemos casi la misma edad, se que terminare mi vida al lado de el...- contesta muy segura

¡Mmm... Pues no lo creo!- le dice no muy convencida- Pero eso no es todo, mi querida compañera, hay mas...- Izu acerca su rostro

¿Que mas me quieres decir, Mona?

Mi "novio" me dijo que el y Porter están trabajando en una secreta investigación para el gobierno- Izu abre sus ojos grises muy sorprendida- ¿Y que crees?- esta muy emocionada- Debido a mis altas notas... ¡Ambos me pidieron que colaborara con mis mas altos conocimientos sobre Biología marina!

¡Increíble!... ¿Y aceptaste?

¡Siii, no me perdería trabajar con ellos por nada del mundo!- Mira al cielo- ¡Siempre desee algo como esto! ¡Por fin podré trabajar al lado de mi gran amor, mi Jonh!

Espero, Mona, que el día de mañana no te arrepientas por esto...- Izumi la mira de costado

¡Jamás, Izumi, jamás!

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
><strong>  
>¡QUE ESTUPIDA FUI, QUE ESTUPIDA!..- se retuerce del dolor por el pasado<p>

¡TRINN TRINN TRINN!- de repente el celular de Mona suena, ella atiende

¿Diga?...

Señora Logan...- se oye la voz de un hombre- Soy el señor Nicholas...- Mona pone atención- Quería comunicarle que su cargamento de Yellow llegara este jueves tal como lo pidió- Mona sonríe- Solo quería muy amablemente, pedirle que se acercara a entregar parte del dinero faltante, esta noche

Muy bien... Allí estaré señor Nicholas - Habla sensual- Esta noche le llevare el dinero, nos veremos...- Sonríe sarcásticamente...

¿Entonces le entrego esto a April?- Mikey disfrazado se prepara para salir

Si, Mikey- Dónatelo le entrega un paquete a su hermano- Esto es una información muy importante Mikey, procura tener cuidado...- el menor bufe

Lo tendré... Donnie- lo toma

Y no te "Distraigas por allí"- a lo lejos Donnie le advierte- No quiero tener que salir a buscarte otra vez...- Mikey frunce el entrecejo. El genio entra a su laboratorio

¡De acuerdo!- Y se retira.

**Ya es casi de noche... Leo y Rafa se aproximan a la guarida de los dragones. Ambos jóvenes vuelven por mas droga  
><strong>  
>Esta vez...- Leo le habla a su hermano- Trataremos discretamente de colocar esta micro cámara sobre el escritorio de ese hombre, así podremos vigilar sus movimientos<p>

OK...- Rafa saca el dinero- Mientras yo distraigo a ese hombre tu colócala, Leo, quizás y con mucha suerte, logremos hacerlo sin ser descubiertos. Mientras ambos siguen caminando, ven a dos sombras moverse rápidamente entre los techos.

¿Que fue eso?- dice Leo - ¿Las viste Rafa?- El asiente

Si... Las vi... ¿Serán ninjas?

Puede ser... Pero mejor sigamos con lo nuestro... Debemos de ocuparnos del yellow...- los dos siguen su curso

¿Es esto, Mikey?- April toma el paquete

Si... Es de lo que te hablo Donnie- la pelirroja lo abre y lo mira detenidamente- ¿Crees que nos puedas ayudar April?

Haré todo lo posible, Mikey, solo tendré que ponerme en contacto con mis ex colegas y mi profesor, de seguro que me ayudaran con esto, claro que esto será confidencial- le guiña el ojo- En cuanto tenga la ayuda necesaria, me pondré en contacto con Donnie y Leatherhead

¡Que bien, April!- se alegra- ¡Espero que puedas conseguir ayuda!

Lo haré... Yo iré a guardar esto, Mikey, tu espérame aquí...- el joven asiente y April va hacia arriba. Mikey por su parte se queda dando vueltas por el negocio de antigüedades. Se distrae... Y...

¡SEÑORA JONES!- la nueva inquilina de Los Jones la llama a través de la puerta, Miguel se sobresalta del susto

¡OPS, perdón!- dice la morena- ¿Lo asuste?- Mikey trata de ocultar su cara

¡N...no, claro que no!- la mujer se le acerca- ¡Para nada señora!

¿Seguro?- ella lo observa detenidamente

¡S...se... Seguro!- Mikey se aleja un poco mas- la mujer lo observa. La tortuga esta vestida con un piloto marrón, Capucha y pantalones azules. La morena se le acerca mas y Mikey se oculta detrás de su capucha

¿Sabe donde se encuentra la señora Jones?- Mikey no la mira

April subió arriba... - contesta- Pero enseguida vuelve...- La morena sonríe

¡Señora Morris!- April baja al verla- ¿Me buscaba?- la mujer se aleja de Mikey

Si... Quería decirle que no funciona el termo tanque y no tengo agua caliente- ella no deja de mirar a Mikey, April se pone en alerta - ¿Su esposo podría repararlo?

Enseguida, Felicia...- April se pone de lado de Miguel- En cuanto vuelva mi esposo, le avisare

¡Mmm, gracias!- la mujer se aleja de Mikey y sale por la puerta

¿Tienes una inquilina nueva, April?- suspira aliviado

Así es, perdón, Mikey, debí avisarte que tenemos inquilinos nuevos... La próxima vez te avisare con tiempo...- dice April

Ya no importa, la próxima vez tendré mas cuidado- Dice Mikey sin dejar de mirar la puerta- Nos veremos April...- y la tortuga se marcha. Detrás del marco, se encontraba la morena, quien escuchó toda la conversación.

¿Mikey?...- lo mira fijamente- No se dejo ver... el rostro...- Mikey sube al acorazado y se marcha- ¿Será el, el que busca el señor KA?- duda un segundo y la mujer sube a su apartamento.

**Mientras... Leonardo y Rafael vuelven a la madriguera de los dragones, al entrar son recibidos por varios pandilleros  
><strong>  
>¿Que quieren?- uno de gran tamaño los increpa. Rafael se impone<p>

Vinimos por mas yellow, imbecil, ¿Por que mas?- el gigante lo mira desafiante- ¿Y?... ¿Nos dejas pasar o debemos esperar invitación, Idiota?- el dragón Gruñe y se hace a un lado

Adelante...- Leo y Rafa pasan a la oficina de Nicholas y allí se encuentran con la misma mujer de ayer y un hombre mas, ambos muy bien cubiertos. Nicholas al verlos, los recibe con los "Brazos abiertos"

¡SEÑORES!- sonríe- ¡Sabia que volverían!... ¿Me imagino que les gusto el yellow?... ¿No es así?- Leo se acerca

Así es... Fue muy placentero sentirlo...- Nicholas le sonríe- Y si, mi hermano y yo, deseamos mas- Leonardo saca de su bolsillo un fajo de billetes- ¿Cuantas dosis nos da por esto?- Nicholas abre sus ojos, satisfecho

Unos diez dosis... No mas...- contesta, Rafael se acerca

¡Oye!- le llama la atención- Mi hermano le entrego 1500 dólares, Se que alcanzan mas que eso...- La mujer al oírlo, se tensa

No... Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles- le contesta sin dejar de sonreír- Solo le doy 10 dosis... No mas- el otro hombre al ver las drogas, se altera un poco

¿Y a mi?- el joven de negro se acerca, tambaleante- ¿Cu... Cuantas me, me... vende... por 1000 do, dólares?- El joven se pone a un lado de Leonardo- ¿Cu...cuantas?- su rostro no se ve bien, pero su voz se escucha entrecortada. Nicholas toma el dinero y le entrega 8 aros con yellow.

Estas...amigo- El joven las toma desesperadamente y las guarda en su bolsa- Rafael al ver la acción, mira a su hermano y este capta la señal- ¡Disfrútelas... y espero verlo muyyyy pronto!- el hombre de KA, le dice muy amigablemente

¡A... Así, será!- el joven se retira. Rafa en eso se acerca y golpea con fuerza la mesa- ¡BLUMM!- Nicholas se voltea

¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO!- Rafa protesta- ¡ESE TIPO LE ENTREGO 1000 DOLARES Y LE DA 8 DOSIS!- Leo se acerca lentamente- ¡MI HERMANO LE DIO MAS DINERO Y NOS ENTREGA MENOS DROGA! ¿QUE CLASE DE VENDEDOR ES USTED?- El hombre ni se intimida por los gritos de Rafael

Yo le ofrezco lo que se me viene en gana...- se sienta- Esto es lo que le ofrezco... Lo toma o lo deja... ¡Así de simple!- le responde con una estupida sonrisa

¡ERES UNA REVERENDA MIERRRDA!- Rafael se altera mas y no deja de golpear la mesa. Leonardo toma a Rafael por los hombros.

¡Ya cálmate, hermano, tomemos lo que nos ofrece y ya vamonos!- trata de ser convincente pero Rafa se suelta y vuelve a golpear la mesa

¡NOOO, NO ES JUSTO!- Nicholas hace una señal y dos dragones fuertemente armados se acercan- ¡YO QUIEROOOO MASSSS!

Vamos amigo, toma la droga y lárgate de aquí- Nicholas habla muy tranquilo- ¡Me espantas a la clientela!- le señala a mas personas que entran, Leo aprovecha la distracción que genera su hermano y deja la cámara debajo de la mesa

¡Jonathan!- Leo toma a Rafael de los brazos- ¡Tomemos la droga y ya vamonos, por favor!- Le dice con otro tono de voz, en el cual le da a entender algo

¡De acuerdo...!- Rafael se "calma" y toma las drogas ante la cínica mirada del hombre de amarillo- ¡Ya salgamos de esta pocilga!- ambos hermanos se retiran

¡Vuelvan pronto!- los saluda Nicholas y se dirige a la mujer- Bien señorita... ¿En que quedamos?

¿Ya instalaron la cámara?- Dónatelo les habla a sus hermanos a través del comunicador

Si, Donnie, ya esta instalada- Leo responde- Después de la escenita que armo Rafa, todo fue mas sencillo- le sonríe al ninja rojo

Es que yo soy un "Gran actor", después de todo- se mofa- Podría ser el próximo "Charles Bronson" ¿No creen?- dice Rafa muy presumido

Si..."Como digas"- Contesta el genio- Ya con esto será mas fácil- Donnie teclea su computadora- Ahora activare la robot- cámara, y veremos que se traerán esos tipos...

¿Robot- cámara?- Leo se pregunta- ¿Eso es lo que instale?

Si, Leo, es mi nuevo "Bebe", la cámara captara la señal que le envía mi computadora y esta se moverá tal cual yo le indique...- sonríe- Así no solo podremos ver a esos criminales, sino también podré oír y seguir a ese tipo a donde quiera que valla...

Donnie...- Rafael se enorgullece del genio- ¡ERES TODO UN GENIO, HERMANO, EL MEJOR, NO HAY DUDA!

¡YO también, pienso que soy el mejor, Rafa!- el ninja morado se mofa también de su intelecto, Leo niega con su cabeza ante la demostración de "Humildad" de sus hermanitos- Ahora ya pueden volver a casa hermanos, es todo por hoy

Como digas, Donnie- Responde Leo, pero no sigue dado que Rafael lo mira de costado- ¿Y ahora que pasa, Rafa, por que me miras así?

¿JONATHAN?- contesta- ¿Por que me llamaste así, Leo?- se cruza de brazos, el líder levanta los hombros

Es que no podía llamarte por tu nombre, Rafita, recuerda que debemos trabajar de incógnito y además fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió...- contesta, Rafael ahora comprende

Ah, de acuerdo, me parece bien, muy bien pensado...- sonríe- Moe...- Leo se para en seco y lo mira de costado

¿Moe?- también se cruza de brazos- ¿Por que me llamas así?

No dijiste que debemos trabajar de incógnito, intrépido, y como tú elegiste mi "nombre" me parece lo más justo que "yo" te bautice a ti... ¿No, "MOE"?- Leo iba a protestar pero se queda con las palabras en la boca

Es... Esta bien... ¿Pero no pudiste elegir otro nombre mejor que "Moe"?- el otro niega

¡No!... Creo que ese nombre te quedara bien, Leo, va contigo

¿Conmigo, en que?- se queja- ¡además me hace acordar a ese del flequillo, al de los tres chiflados!

¡Por eso!- sonríe Rafa- Como Moe, tu eres mi líder y me diriges a mi y a los otros dos, por eso ese nombre va perfecto contigo, Leito, jajajaja- se burla, el líder lo mira de reojo

Si es así... Solo me faltaría repartir "los golpes", hermano- Leo lo mira con una media sonrisa y con un puño en alto

¡Jajajaja! ¡Uyyy, que miedo! ¡Jajaja!- se ríe Rafael, ambos siguen caminando. Un poco más alejado, el joven que compro las drogas, entra a un depósito abandonado y coloca las dosis adquiridas en una caja. Sin vacilar toma una dosis y se la inyecta en la nuca

¡Diossss, lo necesitaba!- se recuesta sobre la pared y mira el destrozado techo del deposito- ¡No lo soportaba mas!- cierra sus ojos y dice- ¡Perdóname, Izumi, no pude mas!- Raymond se saca su capucha y comienza a temblar- ¡No puedo mas!... al yellow... Lo necesito...¡Lo siento prima!- y lentamente comienza a sentir los efectos del yellow

En cuanto Leo y Rafa llegan a su hogar...

¡Chicos!- los llama Mikey

¿Que ocurre, Mikey?- pregunta Leo

Donnie con la cámara que instalaste en la guarida de los dragones...- toma aire- Averiguo que ese hombre llevara al deposito del muelle 33, un cargamento con yellow- Rafa y Leo se miran impresionados

¿Cuando será eso Mikey?- Pregunta Rafael

Mañana... Se lo entregara a una mujer de negro- contesta serio- la entrega será en la madrugada...- Leo se queda pensativo- ¿Vamos a detenerlo Leo?

No...- contesta, llamando la atención de los dos

¿Por que no, Intrépido?- se queja Rafa- ¿Vamos a dejar que ese criminal se salga con la suya?

No te equivocas...- Donnie quien sale de su laboratorio se une a sus hermanos- Lo mejor será que dos de nosotros vallan al muelle a ver a quien se le entregara la droga, quizás esa mujer que vimos hoy sea de la mafia- reflexiona- Lo mejor que debemos hacer es estar tras los pasos de ese hombre, para llegar a KA, seguirlo y esperar el momento para intervenir... No es prudente que revelemos nuestra presencia... No aun- Sus hermanos asienten

Estoy de acuerdo, Leo- Dice Donnie- Yo...- mira al mayor- iré mañana al muelle a presenciar la entrega del yellow... Quiero encargarme de esto personalmente, Leo, sino te importa...- dice seriamente

De acuerdo, Donnie, tienes mi permiso- se dirige a Mikey- tu lo acompañaras, Miguel Ángel

Esta bien- solo asiente

Mikey...- le ordena Dónatelo- después probare contigo unos equipos nuevos que quiero modificar... Mañana debemos prepararnos bien para eso...- el mas joven asiente

¿Y nosotros que haremos?- le pregunta Rafael

Nosotros... ¡BIP...BIP... BIP!- El celular de Leo suena, llamando la atención de todos. Toma el aparato, mira la pantalla y sonríe

¿Por que sonríes, Leo?- pregunta curioso Mikey- ¿Quien es?

Karai...- contesta- Volvió a la ciudad y quiere verme ahora

¿Karai?- dice Rafa no muy contento- ¿Y ahora que quiere esa mujer?

No lo se... Pero iré en estos momentos...- emprende la marcha- ¿Quien viene conmigo?

¡Yo paso!- Rafael levanta la mano- Yo no tengo nada que ver...- y se retira a su cuarto- ¡Mándale mis saludos!- dice a lo lejos

Yo me quedare Leo...- Donnie tampoco se anota- Tengo que preparar mi equipo para mañana...

¿Y tu hermanito?- Mikey si accede

¡YO SI!... Iré contigo Leo, yo si estoy interesado en saber que se trae de nuevo Karai...- dice animado y el mayor se alegra

¡Entonces vamos!- ambos emprenden la marcha.

**De un lujoso auto baja una muy bella rubia. Es acompañada por dos guardaespaldas, quienes también bajan del vehiculo a toda prisa  
><strong>  
>¿Y ahora que pasa, Joe?- dice molesta- ¿Por que paramos de repente?- el grandote abre el capo del motor del auto<p>

Es el motor, Lady Tunner, se paro- el otro hombre se une a su colega

¿Se averió?- Golpea su cartera- ¡Maldición!- se queja- ¡Llegare tarde a mi cita!

No se angustie, Madame, llamare a un taxi para usted- dice el otro- nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a esperar la grúa

¿Y DEJARLOS SOLOS AQUI?- ella se niega- ¡Eso si que no, Robbie, no podría!- mira hacia todos lados- ¡Estas calles son muy peligrosas y después de esos horribles crímenes… temo por la seguridad de ustedes dos!

¡No se preocupe, por nosotros Madame!- el hombre se alegra por la preocupación de su jefa- Nosotros podremos cuidarnos muy bien, no tema...- ella les da una media sonrisa

Es que no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ustedes... Trabajan para mí desde hace 20 años, nos conocemos tanto que... Ya forman parte de mi familia- se sincera

¡PERO QUE ESCENA MAS CONMOVEDORA!- un grupo de 10 hombres salen de las sombras y se acercan a la mujer y a sus guardaespaldas

¿¡QUIENES SON USTEDES!?- la rubia se asusta y sus hombres la cubren

NOSOTROS...- un hombre de traje amarillo se pone delante del grupo que comanda- Solo venimos a traerle un mensaje...- se acerca muy peligrosamente a la mujer y a sus guardaespaldas

¿Un... Un mensaje?- dice la rubia temerosa. Joe y Robbie sacan sus armas de sus chaquetas- ¿De quien?

¡De un " muy Buen amigo"!- contesta el hombre de amarillo y sus colegas también sacan sus armas. En un viejo edificio, Monalisa, sale del cuarto de baño. Se quita la bata y se puede apreciar su bello cuerpo reptil.

Dios... Que cansada estoy- la joven se quita la bata y procede a vestir su cuerpo desnudo- Necesitaba una ducha...- ella se viste con un ajustado traje negro, que permite lucir mejor su bella figura y mira a través de una ventana abierta- Mejor me tomare un descanso...- termina de vestirse y procede a secar su cabello- Después seguiré con mis investigaciones...

¡BAG... BAG... BAG!- se oyen unos disparos que provienen de la calle, sobresaltando a Monalisa

¿¡QUE FUE ESO!?- se pregunta y tira la toalla

¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- un fuerte grito, obliga a la chica acercarse a la ventana

¿¡QUE PASARA ALLI ABAJO!?- se pregunta y ve como unos hombres disparan a otros. Monalisa frunce sus cejas- ¿Serán asaltantes?- Ella se acerca a un viejo armario y saca un arma de alto calibre- ¡Intervendré!- dice seria y se pone una capucha -Y sale de su departamento.

¿¡Donde nos espera Karai, Leo!?- Miguel corre a la par de su hermano mayor

En el viejo edificio del pie, Mikey- responde alegre, el menor al verlo sonríe

¿Estas muy contento por verla de nuevo, verdad?- Leo se pone suavemente colorado

¿Por que dices eso, hermanito?- pregunta sin dejar de correr

Es por tu reacción, hermano, no dejaste de sonreír desde que recibiste su mensaje...- Leo al oírlo se pone mas colorado...

¡Es que!- Mikey le presta atención- Me... Pone muy feliz de que ella... - el menor lo mira de costado y de reojo- ¡Sea nuestra nueva amiga, me alegra saber que halla vuelto, es todo!- dice nomás

¿Solo por eso? ¡Mmmmmm, me parece que no Ohhhhh!- Mikey se burla

¿A que te refieres con eso?- Leo se pone serio de repente

Por que no creo que estés feliz solo por "Eso" hermanote, porque Karai ahora sea nuestra nueva "Amiga", Leo, se que hay "Algo" mas...- lo acorrala el menor

¿Al... Algo de que? ¿Que insinúas, Mikey?- se pone nervioso el mayor

¡Yo nada!- responde con una sonrisa - ¡Eso lo sabrán solo tu y ella, Leo!- Leo se enfada

¡Pues te equivocas si piensas que hay otra cosa entre nosotros!- casi le grita - ¡Eso es cualquier cosa!- Mikey se ríe

¡Jajajajaja!- Leo se enfada mas todavía

¡¿DE... DE QUE TE RIES, MIKEY?!

¡Te pisaste solito, Leonardo!- El mayor se queda mudo- ¡Yo en ningún momento insinué otra cosa hermano!- El líder lo mira feo- ¡Kiaaa!- Mikey grita curioso- ¿ENTONCES TE GUSTA KARAI, LEONARDO?

¿¡EH!?...¡NO... NADA QUE VER!- Mikey abre sus ojos mas grande y sonríe tontamente- ¡NO INVENTES!

¡SIIII, CLAAAAROOOO!

¡ES EN SERIO MIKEY!- la cara de Leo es bordo- ¡NO ME MOLESTES MIGUEL ANGEL!- esta al borde de la desesperación

¡KIAAAAAA!- un grito de mujer, los interrumpe a los dos- ¡JOEEEEEEEEE!- los hermanos paran su conversación y se acercan

¿¡Que fue eso!?- Mikey pregunta

Parece que mataron a alguien...- Leo ve como un hombre cae al suelo y una mujer abraza al caído. Unos hombres los rodean. A las tortugas le llaman la atención el traje del hombre del medio

Son los hombres de Ka...- dice Mikey muy serio y saca sus nunchakus

Si... Son ellos...- Leo prepara sus espadas- ¡Ataquemos Mikey!- ambas tortugas se ponen en guardia

¡JOE, JOE, JOEEEE!- la mujer abraza al hombre- ¡NO TE MUERASSSS!- esta cubierta en sangre y lagrimas

¡hu...huya!- dice débilmente- ¡Po...por... Favor...!- el hombre sonríe - ¡Lady... Tu...!- el finalmente he quedado en silencio. La rubia en total estado de shock lo sacude desesperadamente

¡¿Joe, Joe?!- tiembla

¡Por favor no llore, señora!- le dice el hombre de amarillo con burla- ¡Pronto usted lo acompañara!- dice amenazante

¡CORRAAAAA!- El otro guardaespaldas que queda la empuja- ¡HUYA POR FAVORRRR!- el hombre se tira encima de los atacantes

¡ROBIEEEE!- La mujer se levanta

¡HUYAAAA!- ella obedece y empieza a correr

¡USTEDES PERSIGANLA, QUE NO ESCAPE!- el sujeto de amarillo les ordena a 4 de sus hombres y estos obedecen. El resto se queda con el

¡Mikey!- Leo lo llama- ¡Yo iré tras esa mujer y detendré a esos hombres, tu encárgate de ese tipo y del resto!- le ordena

¡Enseguida!- Las tortugas se separan y Leo sigue a los criminales

¡Y en cuanto a ti!- el hombre de KA saca su arma y le apunta al guardaespaldas a la cabeza- ¡VE A UNIRTE CON TU COMPAÑERO!- dice diabólico. El custodio de Tunner solo atina a cerrar los ojos.

¡BANSAIIIIIIIIIIII!- la tortuga anaranjada con un golpe desarma al hombre.

¿QUE CARAJO ERES?- dice sorprendido. Mikey sin más tira una patada hacia atrás y lo derriba.

¡UN AMIGO DE LA JUSTICIA!- dice en pose heroica, los otros tipos lo miran atónitos. Mira al guardaespaldas- ¡Vamos vete, yo los detendré!- el hombre igual de sorprendido por lo que ve se para de golpe

¡S...si... SIIIII!- el hombre sale corriendo. Los otros rodean a Mikey.

¡NO SE QUE MIERDA ERES, MONSTRUO, PERO TE DESTROZAREMOS!- los hombres sacan sus armas y le apuntan a Mikey- ¡QUEMENLOOOOO!- ordena. La tortuga solo atina a sonreír divertido

¡ESO SI PUEDEN!- gira sus nunchakus y los ataca- ¡COWABUNGAAAA!- y empieza una batalla

Por otro lado, la rubia corre a toda prisa mientras es seguida por sus perseguidores

¡Noooo, NOOOOO!- grita desesperada y gira hacia la derecha. Desafortunadamente para ella, se choca contra un callejón sin salida. No tiene escapatoria- ¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Noooo!- tiembla del miedo en cuanto los hombres la alcanzan

¡NO TEMAS!- los hombres la acorralan- No te haremos daño...- uno de ellos se relame los labios- No mucho...

¡KIAAAAAA!- grita desesperada. Dos de los hombres la toman de los brazos y la arrojan violentamente contra el suelo- ¡NOOOOO, DEJENMEEEE!- forcejea y uno de ellos la golpea en el rostro

¡DEJA DE GRITAR, PUTAAA!- ella da pelea- ¡OH TE DOLERA MAS TODAVIA!- la rubia es despojada de sus prendas de vestir quedando casi desnuda. Los sujetos logran inmovilizarla

¡Noooo, déjenme!- suplica y uno de ellos comienza a manosearla- ¡Por favorrrr!

¡Tranquila!- uno se pone encima de ella Y los otros sonríen pervertidamente.

¡Noooo, por favor!- la mujer suplica entre lagrimas- ¡No me lastimen... Se lo su...suplico!- el hombre no deja de manosearla.

¡Vamos, poséela!- sus compañeros lo alientan a violarla

¡NO, NO, NOOOO!

¡Shhhh, tranquila!- el se desabrocha los pantalones- ¡No te lastimare!...Solo te dejare un "Mensaje" de tu amigo Ka!- La mujer abre sus ojos con horror cuando los sujetos le abren las piernas- ¡Te dejare un regalo en nombre del señor Ka!

¡Kiaaaa!- Grita histérica

¡HIJOS DE PUTAAA!- los hombres se dan sueltan al oir el grito- ¡DEJENLA MALDITAS MIERDASSS!- ellos se impresionan al ver a la figura de negro- ¡HIAAAAAA!- Monalisa salta y dispara con su arma muy ágilmente

¡TATATATATATATA!- dispara

¿¡QUIEN CARAJO ERES!?- los hombres disparan y la chica esquiva las balas- ¡PERRA MALDITAAAA!- maldice cuando ella mata a uno de los sujetos

¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Monalisa lo toma del brazo y lo arroja contra un callejón. La rubia aun en estado de pánico, trata de levantarse cuando su "salvadora" pelea contra los atacantes.

¡De...debo... Irme de aquí!- ella emprende la huida pero es detenida por uno

¡¿Adonde crees que vas!?

¡KIAAA!- la empuja contra la pared y esta al golpear su cabeza se desmaya.

¡¿No creías que me ibas a dejar así, no!?- el hombre se acerca a su victima y la toma de los brazos

Yo no haría "eso" si fuera tu...- El hombre al voltearse...

¿¡QUEEEE!?- Leonardo ha llegado a tiempo y saca su espada- ¿Qué COSA ERES?- lo mira impresionado

¡ALGUIEN A QUIEN NO DESEARAS HABER VISTO!- dice fríamente

¡LARGUATE ASQUEROSO DEMONIO!- saca su pistola y le dispara. Leo bloquea la bala con sus espadas- ¡MUERETEEEEEE!- el tipo no para de disparar

¡AHHHH!- Leo al saltar saca de su cinturón una bomba de humo y la arroja

¡cof, cof, cof!- el hombre se asfixia por el humo y se ciega- ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?- mira hacia todos lados

¡Aquí!- contesta Leo desde atrás

¡HIJO DE PUT…! ¡ZAS!- pero el hombre cae al suelo al ver la sangre que cae de su cuerpo, Leonardo lo ha atravesado con su katana

¡ODIO A LOS VIOLADORES!- dice muy enojado y se gira al sentir el clic de un arma

¡QUIETO O DISPARO!- le advierte uno, Leonardo levanta las manos- ¡NO TE MUEVAS!- La tortuga se gira lentamente

¡De acuerdo como...!- Leo se agacha y da un puñetazo hacia arriba.

¡Ugh!- Tira el arma de su atacante y de una patada, derriba al hombre.

¡Digas!- Leo deja al hombre y se aproxima rápidamente a revisar a la pobre victima- Solo esta inconciente...- suspira aliviado

¡Kiaaa!- siente otro grito

¿Que fue eso?- se pregunta y corre a ver- ¿Pero...?- ve como uno de los criminales pelea con otro sujeto de negro- ¿Y ese quien es?- Leonardo al ver esa ropa cae en cuenta de quien se trata- ¡ES ESA MUJER!- Monalisa pelea con el hombre. Ambos pelean con una gran experiencia en el combate

¡No peleas nada mal, perra!- el esquiva los golpes que le propina la chica

¡CALLATE IMBECIL!- ambos siguen su pelea y es cuando en un descuido, el tipo da un golpe en las rodillas de la chica y esta cae al piso

¡Agggh!- Monalisa trata de levantarse pero el hombre le aplica una llave logrando inmovilizarla- ¡SUELTAME ASQUEROSO GUSANO!

¡NO ESO SI QUE NO!- Leo se aproxima sigilosamente- ¡No sin antes ver que se esconde detrás de esta capucha!- El criminal toma la capucha y la descubre...

¿¡PERO QUEEE!?- se impresiona al ver el rostro verde y reptilezco de ella- ¿¡PERO QUE COSA ERES TU!?- ella al oírlo se enfurece y da un giro logrando escapar de su agarre

¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- Leonardo al ver el rostro de Monalisa se asombra- ¡ELLA ES COMO... YO!- el líder esta sorprendido

¡CALLATEEEE!- Grita Monalisa y trata de escapar, pero el joven es mas experto en la pelea que ella y logra sacar su arma

¡TU CALLATE FENOMENO!- acciona el gatillo y esta a punto de disparar- ¡NO SE DE QUE PLANETA VIENES PERO NO VOY A DEJAR QUEEE...!

¡SUELTALA!- escucha una orden y el sujeto se detiene a sentir la punta de la katana en su espalda- ¡O SERE CAPAZ DE ATRAVESARTE CON MI ESPADA!- lo amenaza y el hombre obedece enseguida. Monalisa al ver el rostro descubierto de Leo no hace mas que sorprenderse también

¡NO!- el hombre se voltea y trata de golpear a Leo pero el ninja es mas rápido y con un golpe de espada lo termina venciendo

¡Idiota!- dice Leo y se vuelve sobre Monalisa- ¡Oye!- La chica lo mira- ¿Estas bien?- El aun esta en shock por tal revelación. Monalisa también se asombra al ver a alguien mas como ella. Ella asiente y se acerca mas a Leonardo y con duda dice...

¿¡RAFAEL!?- Leo se queda estático- ¿ERES TU?- Y ella se le queda mirando

CONTINUARA...

**¡Hola a todos!. He vuelto con esta historia después de tanto tiempo, espero que este capitulo halla sido de su agrado. Les pido disculpas por la tardanza, es que no he contado con tiempo suficiente para continuarlo y más si la inspiración no ha llegado a mí tampoco.**

**Espero tener en estas semanas mas tiempo libre para continuar con mis fics. Sin más que agregar, nos vemos pronto y espero sus opiniones. ¡Nos vemos, bye bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Mil disculpas por el enorme retrazo de este fics! Después de terminar con "Niñera Casey SOS", he decidido por fin en seguir con esta historia qué he dejado colgada después de tanto tiempo…**

**A pedido del público la seguiré, espero, con más regularidad…**

**De nuevo… mis disculpas por el retrazo y ahora si… ¡Que siga el show!**

**Renuncia: las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen… pertenecen a "De nuevo, maldita, maldita, maldiiiiita sea a Nickelodeon, grrrrr" y también a "Que lo prendan fuego" a Michael Bay". Solo me pertenecen estos personajes inventados y esta historia ficticia que sale de esta loca cabeza mía…**

**Mikemasters **

**APARECE KA**

**Leonardo después de acabar con el enemigo, no puede apartar su vista de la chica  
><strong>

¿Rafael?- dice Monalisa, mientras se levanta del suelo y se toma el brazo sangrante. Su contrincante yace muerto en el suelo. El ninja azul guarda con cuidado sus katanas gemelas en su espalda, sin apartar sus ojos castaños almendrados de la particular chica que esta frente a el. Se queda mirándola fijamente en estado de shock.  
>Monalisa pestañea brevemente y se acerca lentamente a Leonardo. Suspira<p>

No... No eres Rafael... Debes ser uno de sus...

Eres...- Leo rompe su silencio después de permanecer inmóvil- ¿Una mutante?- pestañea -... Como yo...- ella sacude su cabeza. Leonardo extiende su mano, queriendo tocar su rostro. Ella retrocede…

¡LEOOOOO!- Mikey lo llama a los gritos, distrayéndolo del encuentro con la chica. Monalisa. Mira hacia donde provienen los gritos del menor- ¿DONDE ESTAS?

¡AQUI ESTOY MIKEYYYYY!...- mira donde estaba Monalisa- ¿Pero?- mira a hacia todos lados. La chica ya no esta- ¿Se fue?... Esto fue extraño...- queda perplejo

¿Que fue lo extraño, Leo?- llega Mikey. El líder se frota los ojos

No... Nada...- Se toma la cabeza- Quizás fue mi imaginación...- dice para si mismo.

¿Te encuentras bien, Leo?- pregunta preocupado- ¡Estas pálido!

Si... Estoy bien...- Responde con una sonrisa- Vamonos… Mikey... - Mira hacia los tejados- Tenemos que seguir...- Mikey puede notar que Leo esta raro, pero le resta importancia y sin mas sigue a su líder

Así que son los hermanos de Rafael...como el me había contado esa vez-Monalisa los observa retirarse- Quiero volver a verlo... quiero volver a ver a Rafael- piensa en el ninja rojo- Pero ahora… no es el momento...- toma su celular- ¿911?

**Izumi entra a su habitación. La chica se dispone a dormir cuando alguien la llama, golpeando su puerta**

¿Izu?... ¿Estas despierta?

Si... Pasa, Ray...- su primo entra con un paquete entre sus manos- ¿Que ocurre?- el joven toma un poco de aire

Quiero mostrarte esto...- abre el paquete y los ojos grises de Izumi se llenan de rabia

¿¡ES YELLOW!?- le tira las dosis al suelo- ¿¡RAY PORQUE ME TRAJISTES ESA BASURA!? ¡¿ESTAS A CONSUMIENDO OTRA VEZ!?- ve el rostro demacrado de el- ¡RAYMOND ME PROMETISTE QUE NO!

¡CALMATE!... IZU... ¡CALMATE!- su primo la controla

¿¡QUE ME CALME!? ¡DICES QUE ME CALME Y ME TRAES ESA BASURA!

¡ESPERA POR FAVOR!- los gritos cesan- ¡Izu, por favor escúchame!- la chica trata de controlarse- Sabes... Que yo... No puedo deshacerme de esto...- se toma la cabeza- Me es difícil dejarlas...

Pero no te es tan difícil conseguirlas... ¿no?- Ella lo mira con rabia y dolor

No... Pero eso no es el caso...- sigue Ray- Lo que quiero decirte es que... He averiguado que los dragones púrpura... Entregaran un enorme cargamento de Yellow mañana...

¿Y?- Izu le dice fríamente- ¡Esos malditos desgraciados venderán masivamente yellow! ¿No? por eso traerán un cargamento de eso... No es nada nuevo, Raymond

Lo se, pero déjame terminar...- Izu asiente- Entregaran un cargamento de yellow pero no para venderla entre a los adictos sino que se la entregaran a una sola persona...- ahora Izu si que esta preocupada

¿A una sola persona? ¿Un mafioso?

Aun no lo se... Lo que si se... Es que entregarle un cargamento a una sola persona significa algo muy importante... ¿Y sabes que significa?- a la chica se le erizan los pelos

Que William estará presente... ¿Verdad?- el asiente

Si Izu...- la mira fijo- El por lo desconfiado que es, de seguro estará presente en esa entrega... Querrá ver con sus propios ojos al comprador masivo y esto es lo que esperaba...

¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Ella tiembla

Voy a aprovechar esto y voy a presentarme ante Porter...- dice decidido

¿¡Estas loco!?- salta- ¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO? ¡EL JURO MATARTE! ¡TU LO TRAICIONASTE!

¡Pero no lo hará!- la toma de los brazos - Sabes que no lo hará... Yo tome "eso" que es muy importante para el... Y si me mata no lo conseguirá...

Pero sabes que tienes tu destino asegurado en sus manos si te presentas ante el, Ray...- le dice preocupada- ¿Que planeas hacer?

Trabajar para el otra vez... Es la única manera que veo ahora para detener esto...- toma la droga- Si trabajo con Porter y veo todo de cerca, será la mejor oportunidad para acabarlo desde adentro...

Vas a jugar con fuego, Ray... Es muy arriesgado...- Izumi se rinde

Lo se... Pero es la única manera...- le acaricia la mejilla- Solo quería comunicarte esto, querida prima, vuelve a dormir...- el se levanta y se va

Si fuese tan fácil...- dice ella en murmullos

¡Valla!- Karai se gira al sentir las presencias de los chicos- Por fin llegan...

Karai...- Leo la saluda con una reverencia- Tanto tiempo...- ella sonríe

Es verdad... Tanto tiempo Leonardo

¡Hola Karai!- Mikey la saluda tan jovial

Hola Miguel Ángel...- ella devuelve el saludo- Por poco creí que ya no llegarían

Es que tuvimos unos contratiempos, pero ya los superamos- responde Leo un poco pensativo y se vuelve mas serio- Bien... Karai, ¿Cual es la emergencia?- ella también se pone seria

Supongo que ustedes dos ya estarán enterados de esto..- saca de su bolsillo una dosis de yellow

Así es... Yellow...- Leo toma la droga- Es una de las peores drogas que han surgido hasta ahora...- Mikey traga saliva a recordar la presentación de la droga, la otra noche- Mi hermano Dónatelo y Leahterhead la están investigando...

¿Y que pudieron averiguar?- pregunta interesada

Que es mutágeno...- responde Mikey. Karai no se sorprende por la respuesta de Mikey

¿Mutágeno?- Karai mira a sus soldados- Esto no me lo esperaba... Pero lo supuse en cuanto vimos los efectos de la misma

Y nosotros tampoco...- Dice Leo- Esta droga es demasiado peligrosa, mi hermano y nuestro amigo están haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar un antídoto para contrarrestar los efectos de esto, pero hasta al momento no hallaron nada para detenerlo

Lo sabemos a la perfección, Leonardo- mira a sus hombres- En el laboratorio del pie, cuando nuestros científicos por la orden de mi padre, experimentaban con mutágeno... nunca se hallo una cura con los sujetos de prueba...

¿Sujetos de prueba?- Leo se cruza de brazos al oírla

Si...- responde avergonzada- muchas criaturas que fueron creadas por nuestros científicos en los experimentos siempre fueron destruidas al no poder detenerlas...

¡Fueron de lo peor!...- Mikey la mira de reojo

Lo se... Es por eso que hemos venido a entregarles esto- Su soldado le da a Karai unos documentos. Ella se la entrega a Leonardo

¿Que es esto?- las toma

Eso son documentos y archivos de investigaciones echas en nuestros laboratorios... O lo que quedó de ellos cuando fueron destruidos... Estos pertenecían a los laboratorios que se encontraban en los subterráneos... De seguro a tu hermano Dónatelo le servirán de algo en sus investigaciones

¿Pero por que nos las entregas a nosotros, Karai?- pregunta Leo

Porque nosotros ya no lo hacemos...- responde ella- Cuando quede al mando del pie, hice destruir los laboratorios que fueron creados por mi padre para hacer el mal...- Leo y Mikey la miran raros. Ella suspira- No me vean así... Te jure Leonardo que remedaría mis errores y los de mi padre... Solo trato de seguir el camino correcto...- dice

Y me alegra que hallas elegido el camino del bien, Karai...- responde Leo con una sonrisa

Yo sabia que tus buenas intensiones daría frutos hermano - dice Mikey contento. Leo eleva los ojos

No solo vinimos por eso...- Karai continua y llama la atención de las tortugas de nuevo- También mis hombres y yo los ayudaremos a llegar a Ka- Leo y Mikey se sorprenden

¿Sabes quien es?- pregunta Mikey

No... Solo lo he escuchado nombrar entre los capos de la mafia... Pero por intermedio de mis contactos podré llegar a el...- Karai sonríe- Como el busca expandir su negocio como sea, no será tan difícil llegar a el si digo que deseo ser parte de su "circulo"

Me parece una buena idea, Karai, muy arriesgada, pero valdrá intentarlo...- comenta Leo

¿Sellamos nuestra alianza, Leonardo?- pregunta Karai. Leo mira a Mikey y este asiente ante la idea

Si Karai, lo haremos... Creo que mi padre y mis otros hermanos también estarían de acuerdo con esto...

Bien...- La chica sonríe complacida- Lo que sea para detener esto.- Karai se da vuelta- Hacerlo solo seria complicado pero con la ayuda de ustedes será mas fácil...- da una ultima reverencia- ¡Nos veremos!- y ella y sus acompañantes se retiran

¡Esto es genial!- Mikey se emociona- ¡Si somos mas, será mas fácil detener a Ka! ¿No lo crees Leo?- su hermano se queda pensativo- ¿Leo?

¿Mmmm?- Mikey lo mira de reojo- Ah... Perdóname Mikey estaba distraído...

Leo... ¿De seguro estas bien?

Lo estoy... solo pienso que esta vez tendremos que estar mas preparados que nunca...- mira hacia abajo, Mikey lo mira con temor- Vamos, regresemos a casa...- y los dos vuelven a la guarida

**En otra parte lejos de New York**

¡Cien mil dólares!- Porter se alegra al abrir el maletín lleno de billetes- Dime, Nicholas... ¿Quien es nuestra nueva clienta?

No se su nombre, pero se hace llamar Logan- responde- Esa mujer nos dio ese dinero de adelanto por el cargamento y nos entregara el resto en la noche de la entrega...- responde complacido

Logan... Y por cierto... ¿Como es?- pregunta curioso-¿Es rubia, morena...alta, baja, buenas curvas?

No lo se señor…- Porter lo mira fijo, Nicholas traga saliva- Esa mujer se presento completamente cubierta... Solo se le escuchaba la voz

¿¡PERO ERES ESTUPIDO!?- Porter salta furioso. Nicholas se asusta- ¿¡COMO PUEDES VENDERLE YELLOW A UNA MUJER QUE NO MUESTRA LA CARA!? ¡PUEDE SER UNA TRAMPA DE MIS ENEMIGOS O LA POLICIA!

¡Lo sien... Siento señor!- agacha su cabeza con miedo- ¡Pero el dinero era original y los billetes no estaban marcados, señor!

¡Pero eso no garantiza nada, idiota!- Porter suspira- ¿Cuando se hará la entrega?

Mañana a la noche... En el muelle 33...

Bien... Nicholas prepara mi avión privado...- su subordinado asiente- Volveré a New York...

¿Que hará señor?

Viendo que tu eres un "Estupido confiado"- el otro tiembla- Yo mismo me ocupare de la entrega...

¿Pe... Pero señor, eso es arriesgado?... Podrían... ¡AHHH!- de repente Porter lo toma del cuello y lo levanta

Acaso... ¿¡ME ESTAS SUBESTIMANDO!?- sus ojos se vuelven amarillos- ¿¡CREES QUE NO PODRE MANEJARLO!?

¡N... No se... Señor! ¡Discúlpeme!- Lo suelta- ¡Ahhh!- se toma del cuello

Mmmmm... Llama a mis guardaespaldas y diles que se preparen...- se quita el saco- Viajaremos esta misma noche

Si, señor...- Nicholas obedece enseguida. Porter enciende un cigarrillo

New York, New York...- tararea mientras fuma- Pronto serás toda mía...

¿Así que esa zorra de Karai también nos ayudara?- Rafael comenta y Leo lo mira de reojo

¡Rafael, esa no es la forma de dirigirse a una mujer!- Lo reprimenda Splinter

Pero sensei, no hablamos de una mujer sino de Karai...- se defiende- A pesar de que ahora "sigue el camino correcto" no podemos olvidar de que es del pie...

Auque tengas razón, Rafa- prosigue Dónatelo- No debes llamarla así...- el ninja rojo bufe- Ella quiere redimirse de sus actos pasados y me parece una brillante idea que quiera unirse a nosotros y con esto...- Toma los documentos- podré con la ayuda de Leaht encontrar mas pistas que nos puedan dar con una cura o algún antídoto con el que podremos contrarrestar el yellow...- Mikey, quien estaba sentado al lado de Rafael, siente que vibra su celular y muy discretamente, sale del recinto

Y esto no hay que desaprovecharlo, Rafael- Dice Leo- Karai también sea ha ofrecido para llegar a Ka y admítelo- Rafa da un bufido mas- Ella como humana y con sus contactos en la mafia podrá hacerlo mas rápido que nosotros...

Esta bien, tienes razón, Leo... Aceptare a Karai como nuestra aliada… Pero hasta ahí...- el ninja rojo se cruza de brazos- Yo no quiero interactuar de cerca con esa pe...- Splinter le clava la mirada- Mujer...- se corrige Rafael.

Así me gusta...- Splinter se levanta- Mis hijos hoy a sido un día muy agotador para ustedes les sugiero que se vallan a dormir...- Mira a los tres pero falta el mas chico- ¿Y Miguel Ángel?- los demás miran para todos lados

El cabeza hueca estaba a mi lado hace unos momentos- Se extraña Rafael

Ahora se ha vuelto tan sigiloso que ninguno de nosotros nos dimos cuenta de que había salido- Dice Leo entre orgulloso y molesto. Donnie se cruza de brazos pensando en Mikey

Quizás se fue a dormir...- comenta el genio

El extraño comportamiento de Miguel Ángel es algo que trataremos mañana mis hijos- dice Splinter preocupado- Vallan a dormir...- hace una reverencia

¡Hai, sensei!- dicen los tres. Splinter se va a su cuarto

Yo guardare estos documentos e iré a la cama- dice Donnie y va a su habitación- los revisare en la mañana...

Ahí se ven...- Dice Rafael. Leonardo saluda a sus hermanos y piensa en su encuentro con la chica mutante. Ha decidido no contarle nada a su familia hasta estar seguro.

_**"Puede ser que esa chica sea una trampa"**_- piensa el líder- _**"No voy a arriesgar a mi familia hasta asegurarme si esa chica es o no es mutante o si es aliada o enemiga"**_- va hacia su habitación- _**"Ella es la que compro esa cantidad enorme de yellow, tengo que investigar muy bien para quien trabaja"... Pero ella me dijo Rafael..." perfectamente debe saber quienes somos, no se asusto ni se impresiono de mi al verme"**_- se concentra mas- _**"Debe conocer a mi hermano o quizás lo halla visto en algún lugar"**_- llega enfrente del cuarto de Rafael- _**"Tengo que preguntar, quizás Rafa si la conozca"**_- Golpea la puerta- ¡Rafael! ¿Estas despierto?

¿Que quieres?- abre la puerta

Esté... Quería preguntarte algo

¿Que cosa?- Leo busca una manera de decirle

Dime... ¿No has visto a alguien extraño en estos días?- pregunta serio. Rafa lo mira de reojo

¿A alguien extraño?- se queda pensativo- Pues no... Intrépido... ¿Por que?- al ver que su hermano no expresa nada fuera de lo común...

No... Por nada, Rafa...- le palmea el hombro- Por nada vuelve a dormir- y se va. Rafa levanta sus hombros sin importancia y vuelve a entrar.

_**"No sabe nada"**_- dice Leo entrando en su habitación y acostándose en su cama- _**"Tendré que investigar sobre esa chica de una forma u otra"**_- Y piensa hasta quedarse dormido

**Dónatelo después de dejar los documentos en su laboratorio para ir hacia la cocina**

No puedo dormir…-Dice muy cansado- Iré por un vaso de leche tibia...- el genio va llegando hasta la cocina, hasta que…

¿En serio, Izumi?- Donnie salta al oír una voz muy suave y con sigilo se dirige al sonido de la misma- Si... Yo también te extraño...- El genio abre sus ojos sorprendido. Ve a su hermano Miguel Ángel hablando a escondidas con alguien por teléfono

¿Mikey?- ve como su hermano habla animadamente y mira la pantalla del teléfono. No ve con claridad pero el genio puede jurar que ve una foto de una mujer como fondo de pantalla en el celular de Mikey

Lo se...- Donnie escucha a Mikey- Yo también quiero verte, Izu... Cada día mas que pasa, te echo de menos- Ve como los ojos de Mikey se iluminan- Pero te juro que después de mañana a la noche iré a verte... Como sea pero iré por ti...- Dónatelo no lo puede creer. Miguel sonríe- Si... Te lo prometo... Nos veremos... ¡Te amo Izumi!- al oír esas palabras pronunciadas por la boca de su hermanito provoca un shock en Dónatelo. Se toma el pecho muy impresionado por lo que oyó. Miguel Ángel con una gran sonrisa, sale de su escondite y va para su cuarto. Dónatelo al verlo partir sale de entre las sombras, aun conmocionado por su descubrimiento.

¿Dijo Izumi?- se toma de la cabeza- ¿Mikey esta enamorado? ¡No!...- sacude su cabeza- ¿Mi hermanito tiene novia? SI... ¡Le dijo te amo! No puedo creerlo...- se calma después de meditar por unos momentos- Mikey... ¿Tiene pareja?...- El genio llega a la conclusión, muy conmocionado

Listo...- Monalisa deja un arma cargada en su mesa de noche. Prepara un traje de combate negro y lo deja sobre un perchero. También deja las dosis de yellow guardadas en una caja fuerte y de la misma saca unos cuantos fangotes de dinero preparados- Suficiente...- dice decidida- Ya estoy preparada... Solo me resta rezar de que todo salga bien mañana...- dice la mutante con preocupación

**En la mañana siguiente...**

Leonardo como siempre es el primero en despertar. Sale de su cuarto y se choca con Rafael. El líder sonríe al verlo

Valla... ¿O es un milagro o hoy te caíste de la cama, Rafa?...- dice con burla

¡Jajaja!... Muy gracioso "Splinter júnior"- le dice con el mismo tono de burla- Para tu información hoy he decidido a madrugar porque estoy muy ansioso para prepararme para lo de esta noche- choca sus puños- ¡Ya quiero romper la cabeza de esas escorias contra el concreto!

Mmmm... Tu siempre tan sádico, Rafael...- Leo eleva los ojos

¡Chicos, chicos!- Donnie los llama al verlos- ¡Entren ya a mi cuarto!- los chicos lo miran

¿Pero que te paso cerebelo?- Rafa lo mira preocupado por el aspecto terrible del genio- ¡Luces fatal!- lo dice por las hoyos negros que se ven debajo de los ojos de Donnie

¿¡Dónatelo!?- Leo se cruza de brazos muy enojado- ¿Te desvelaste otra vez?... – Donnie se toma la frente con molestia. Leo comenzara con los sermones- ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho…?

¡Quieres callarte, Leonardo!- el genio le grita sorprendiendo al líder- ¡Después puedes enojarte conmigo y regañarme todo lo que quieras, pero primero quiero contarles lo que descubrí anoche, antes de que despierte Mikey...!- Leo y Rafa se miran entre ellos

¿Pero que descubriste, Donnie?

¡No preguntes Rafa y entren ya!- Leo y Rafa entran al cuarto y el genio cierra la puerta con llave

¿Cual es la urgencia, Donnie?- Leo lo mira serio- ¿Descubriste algo sobre el yellow?

No, no es sobre el yellow, Leo...- suspira- Es sobre Mikey...

¿Que pasa con el cabeza de chorlito?- se cruza de brazos Rafa

Tiene novia…- tanto Leo como Rafa se sorprenden ante la contestación sorpresiva del genio

¿¡NOVIA!?- dicen al unísono

¡Shhhhh, no griten!- los calla

¿¡Mikey tiene novia pero como!?- Leo no da crédito por lo que escucha

Anoche después de ordenar los documentos del pie, me dirige a la cocina por un vaso de leche- Donnie les cuenta- y es cuando escuche a Mikey hablar con alguien...- los dos mayores se miran entre ellos- dijo el nombre de una tal Izumi...- dice serio- También escuche decir de la boca de Mikey un "Te amo" y prometió ir a ver esa chica después de lo de esta noche- los ojos almendrados de Leo y los ojos ámbar de Rafa se abren a no mas poder

¿¡Mikey tiene novia!?- Rafa se toma la cabeza, sorprendido- ¡No lo puedo creer!...

Pe... Pero... ¿Estas... Se... Se... seguro?- Leo tartamudea muy nervioso

Si... Leo...- responde Donnie- lo escuche bien... En la noche no pude dormir pensando en esto...- se sienta en su sillón- Todo encaja perfectamente... Saben que Mikey nos dijo desde hace unos meses, que tenia mucho trabajo con Carl Cawabunga, todas esas raras horas en las que se iba, el dinero que siempre fue el mismo y su raro comportamiento y ese tonto pretexto de "Que quería entrenar por su cuenta"... -se levanta muy enojado- ¡Miguel Ángel nos mintió todo este tiempo! ¡Lo hizo para ocultarnos lo de su relación con una chica que ni siquiera sabíamos que existía!

¡Nos mintió!- Leo concuerda con su hermanito y aprieta sus puños- ¡Me mintió cuando lo encontré después de la fiesta de los dragones!... El me dijo que trabajaba por su cuenta para poder mejorar sus habilidades... ¡Todo fue una mentira, me mintió en la cara, en mi cara!- Leo explota

¡ESE ENANO MENTIROSO!- Rafa grita de coraje- ¡AHORA ME VA A ESCUCHAR!- pero Leo y Donnie lo detienen- ¡DEJENME IR, VOY A DARLE LA PALIZA DE SU VIDA!

¡Contrólate Rafa, con golpearlo no lograras nada!- Donnie lo toma del brazo

¡Claro que voy a lograr algo, cerebelo!- Rafa trata de zafarse- ¡Voy a partirle la...!

¡Basta Rafael!- Leo lo para- ¡Todos estamos muy enojados con Mikey, pero no voy a permitir que lo lastimes!...- Rafa se detiene

¿Y que haremos entonces?- Leo piensa

Por el momento nada...

¿¡Nada!?- Dice Rafa y Donnie juntos- ¿¡Como que nada!?- pregunta Donnie

¡Como oyeron, nada!- Leo suspira tratando de apaciguar su enojo y el de sus hermanos- Lo que primero debemos hacer es averiguar quien es la chica que ve Mikey... Puede que esa tal Izumi no sea alguien de confianza...- los chicos se quedan pensativos- No tenemos ni idea de quien es... Puede que nuestro hermanito este con alguien que pueda ponerlo en peligro. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguirlo e investigar quien esa mujer... Pero para eso debemos dejar que Mikey siga con su relación sin que sospeche nada que ya estamos enterados...

¿Entonces?... - dice Donnie

No le diremos nada a Mikey...¿Entiendes Rafa?- lo mira de reojo- ¿Nada entendido?

Esta bien... No le diré nada- Se cruza de brazos aun molesto- Pero no voy a tratarlo bien… ¿Eh?

Eso tampoco Rafa- Donnie apoya a Leo- Si tratamos mal a Mikey de seguro sospechara que nos pasa algo y así no podremos hacer nada

¡Bueno de acuerdo!- se rinde- Pero en cuanto estemos seguros de la relación de Mikey con esa chica...- amenaza- ¡Ahí si que voy a darle una lección al cabeza hueca por mentiroso! ¿Entendieron?

¡No tienes remedio, Rafa!- Leo sacude la cabeza- ¡Ya te dije que nada de violencia! En cuanto todo esto se termine, Mikey tendrá un castigo ejemplar pero nada físico...- Se cruza de brazos- Por el momento olvidémonos de Mikey, lo principal es ocuparnos con elaborar un plan para infiltrarnos en la entrega de esta noche

De acuerdo, Leo...- Donnie asiente- Después del desayuno preparare los equipos necesarios que utilizaremos esta noche

Yo te ayudare con eso, Donnie- se ofrece Rafael

¡Gracias, Rafa!

Bien vamonos a desayunar primero..- propone Leo. Los chicos se dirigen al comedor

**Mientras...  
><strong>  
><strong>Casey se levanta de la cama y ve como April sale del baño con la cara pálida<br>**  
>¡Ohhh, nena!- la mira con pena- No te ves bien...<p>

Lo se, cada día me siento peor...- April se toma la cabeza- Las pastillas para el mareo y las nauseas que tome estos días no han surtido efecto...

Lo mejor es que veas a un medico, April... Debemos descartar algún tipo de enfermedad o algo- le dice suavemente- Te acompañare a ver al doctor Sim

No se Casey... Quizás sea solo una simple gastritis... Además no quiero cerrar la tienda...

¡Sin excusas!...- Casey lo dice muy serio- No habrá problemas si no abrimos el día de hoy... Tu salud es mas importante- Ella sonríe ante la sincera preocupación de su esposo

Okey... - Le da un tierno beso- Vamos... Déjame prepararme y vallamos juntos

**"Como digas, April"- **La mujer morena escucha la conversación de April y Casey a través de un micrófono escondido

¿Que haces Mariah?- le pregunta su compañero

Escuchando... Los Jones van a salir...- dice la mujer- Podremos aprovechar su ausencia para revisar su departamento- Dice seria- Quizás encontremos el lugar donde se hospeda ese mutante...- lo dice por Mikey

Es verdad... No hay que desaprovechar esta oportunidad- dice el hombre- Debemos capturar a esa tortuga para el señor Ka lo antes posible...- su compañera asiente y esperan pacientemente la salida de Casey y April

¡Buen día, sensei!- Mikey saluda a su maestro mientras prepara el desayuno muy animado

Buen día hijo mió...- toma su taza de te del día- ¡Que bien huele! ¿Que preparas Miguel Ángel?

Son mis waffle especiales, padre- los coloca en la mesa y sus hermanos entran a la cocina

¡Buenos días mis hijos!- el sensei los saluda

¡Buen día!- los chicos saludan y se sientan en sus respectivos lugares. El sensei puede notar un cierto malestar en sus hijos

¡Hola chicos!- Leo, Rafa y Donnie miran de reojo a Mikey. El menor los mira y con una sonrisa- ¡Uuyyyyyy, pero que caras hermanos! ¿Se levantaron de malas?- Los chicos se miran entre ellos

¿Pasa algo mis hijos?- Splinter espera respuestas. Los tres solo suspiran.

No, solo estamos un poco tensos- Responde Leo sin dejar de mirar a Mikey- Esta noche será una de las mas difíciles que enfrentaremos

Será muy complicada...- agrega Donnie serio

Y peligrosa...- Rafa no puede evitar mirar de malas a Mikey

¡Pero no se preocupen, chicos!- Mikey los anima- ¡Se que será peligroso, pero todo saldrá bien! ¡Anímense!- el chico no deja de lado su optimismo

Su hermano tiene razón...- Splinter dice- Auque su misión de esta noche será muy difícil, deben mantener la mente tranquila y serena para no cometer errores que los exponga al peligro...- los hijos mayores asienten ante las palabras de su sensei

¿Lo ven?- se jacta Mikey- ¡Relax, chicos! Todo saldrá bien, lo se...- come su desayuno con una gran sonrisa- ¡Y cambien esas miradas frías y penetrantes hacia "Mua"!, ¡Por favor!...- les dice el menor, sorprendiéndolos y sus hermanos para no delatar su enfado enseguida cambian su actitud. El menor es muy intuitivo

Tienes razón por esta vez, cabeza hueca... ¡Todo saldrá bien!- comenta Rafa con un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras

Esta bien, hermanito y perdón por "Nuestra fría mirada"... estábamos un poco tensos- sonríe Leo y Mikey le devuelve la sonrisa

En cuanto terminemos de desayunar quiero que los tres vengan a mi laboratorio- Dónatelo toma su café- Ayer termine unos nuevos equipos que los cuatros usaremos esta noche y deseo darles los últimos detalles...

Como quieras Donnie...

Y recuerden...- les advierte Splinter- Mucho cuidado... Midan con cautela sus pasos... No se olviden que su misión es investigar quien es Ka no atacar...

¡Hai, sensei!- dicen los cuatro y todos terminan de desayunar.

¿Nerviosa?- Casey masajea los brazos de April

Si... Espero que no sea nada malo...

Descuida, nena. Si el doctor te hizo esos análisis es porque son de rutina, todo saldrá bien...- Y la besa- Tranquila

Esta bien...- April se apoya en Casey hasta que entra el Doctor con unos documentos entre sus manos

Bien señora Jones, ya tengo los resultados...- April y Casey miran al doctor- Ya hemos descubierto la causa de su malestar

¿Y?- Casey se tensiona y April se abraza mas a su pareja- ¿Es algo malo, Doctor Sim?- pregunta April. El doctor sonríe

Para nada, señora... La felicito... ¡Usted esta embarazada!- los ojos de April se abren... Y Casey palidece- En mas o menos en 8 meses serán padres...¡Felicidades!

¡OHHHHH!... ¡OH mi dios!- April se toma de las mejillas- ¡No... No lo puedo creer!- sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas de felicidad- ¿Voy a ser mama? ¡VOY A TENER UN BEBE!

¿¡UN... B... B... B... BE...BEBEEE!?- Casey comienza a tartamudear- ¡Un.. B.. B... Bebe!- sonríe con nerviosismo

¡Si mi amor!- April abraza a Casey- ¡Vamos a tener un bebe! ¡Un BEBE!

¡NO LO... P... PU... PUEDO, CRE... CRER! ¡VOY A SER... PAPA, JAJAJA!- Casey finalmente cae y abraza a April con fuerza- ¡APRIL, MI NENA, TE AMOOOO! ¡TE AMOOOO!

¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!- Casey y April celebran su hermosa noticia con emoción.

**Mientras en el departamento de April. Los espías de Ka revisan todos los muebles buscando pistas que los lleven a Mikey. Con mucho cuidado, los espías vuelven a dejar todo en su lugar para que no dejen huellas que delaten su investigación.  
><strong>  
>No hay nada...- dice la mujer- ¿Encontraste algo, Bruce?- el hombre niega hasta que encuentra algo<p>

Mira esto, Mariah...- el hombre le muestra un celular con forma de caparazón y lo abre- ¿Un celular?...

¿Que clase de celular es ese?- la mujer lo toma- Parece un caparazón.

Debe ser de esos monstruos- dice el hombre- No creo que vendan celulares así en los mercados...

Por supuesto...- la mujer lo guarda en su bolsillo- Lo llevare y lo abriré. Puede que posea un chip de rastreo que nos lleve con esa tortuga. Con esto será suficiente- su compañero asiente- Salgamos de aquí - los dos se retiran

**Casey y April regresan a su hogar muy felices**

Estoy tan feliz, Casey muy feliz...- Esta emocionada

Yo también, ya quiero avisarle a mi madre de que será abuela...- sonríe- Quiero verle su cara

Y yo a mis padres... ¡Y a los chicos!

¡Por supuesto!- Casey se alegra- ¡Ya quiero que se enteren Rafa y los muchachos se pondrán felices!

Pero hoy no...- lo corta April- no les diremos aun- sonríe- ¡Mejor hagamos una reunión especial para decirles a nuestros amigos!

Me parece una muy buena idea, además- Casey se vuelve serio- Esta noche tendrán una misión difícil, lo mejor será no alterarlos... Cuando todo este más tranquilo se los diremos- April lo abraza

De acuerdo...- dice la pelirroja y entran a su hogar

**Mientras...  
><strong>  
><strong>En un depósito del muelle de New York, unos cuantos hombres de traje sacan de un container unas antigüedades. Nicholas y el señor Ka esperan pacientes que sus hombres retiren la droga de adentro de las obras de arte. Los mafiosos retiran todo el yellow y los colocan en varias cajas. Uno de los hombres se acerca a Ka<br>**  
>Ya esta todo preparado, Señor Ka- le dice- Esta listo el cargamento<p>

Perfecto- dice Ka- llévenlo al muelle 33 y déjenlo ahí, que solo cuatro hombres lo custodien

¡A la orden!- los hombres obedecen y Nicholas se acerca a su jefe

¿Tan pocos hombres para custodiar el cargamento, señor?- pregunta un poco temeroso. Ka lo mira de reojo

Por supuesto, si son mas llamaran la atención aquí...- mira hacia los lados. El lugar esta lleno de guardias de seguridad- Debemos tener mucho cuidado, no todos los policías están familiarizados con el soborno. Si hacemos que solo entregaremos unas bellas obras de arte, no levantaremos sospechas

Si señor...

Esta noche, Nicholas debemos estar muy atentos a nuestra clienta...si tenemos suerte solo será un pase de manos- lo dice por Monalisa- pero si vemos algo extraño...- sus ojos se vuelven amarillos- La matare...- termina KA. Los malvados esperan muy pacientes a Monalisa

**En la noche...**

En el departamento de Izumi, Raymond termina de vestirse. El joven se coloca un chaleco antibalas y arriba se pone un traje de combate. Toma unas dosis de yellow y se las coloca en un cinturón. Izumi lo estudia con la mirada, la chica trata de ocultar su preocupación

Estoy listo...- Ray suspira- Me voy Izu...- La chica lo abraza con fuerza. El le devuelve el gesto

Por el amor de dios, Ray... Ten cuidado y por favor, vuelve a mi...

Lo tendré...- le acaricia la mejilla- Te quiero...

Y yo a ti...- Ray se despide y la joven solo reza para que su primo regrese con bien.

**Monalisa por su parte termina de vestirse. La joven se coloca un traje negro parecido al de un buzo. Se pone una gabardina marrón y cubre muy bien su rostro. Toma un maletín y coloca un arma de alto calibre, escondida en su espalda.  
><strong>  
>Bien...- dice seria- A terminar con esto...- y se retira<p>

**Por ultimo, las tortugas terminan con los detalles de su plan. Dónatelo y Miguel Ángel están vestidos con trajes ninjas negros. El genio se coloca una pequeña mochila en su caparazón y un comunicador en el cuello. Leonardo y Rafael van adelante del acorazado y llegan al muelle, dejando el vehiculo bastante alejado del muelle 33. Los chicos bajan y suben a los techos del deposito  
><strong>  
>Escúchenme...- Donnie les habla- Mikey y yo entraremos y nos ocultaremos entre las conteiner y esperaremos la llegada de los hombres de KA y esperare la oportunidad de usar esto...- muestra un pequeño dispositivo<p>

¿Para que es eso, Donnie?- pregunta Leo

Es para rastrear... su diseño fue realizado con la tecnología utrom. Es perfecto, esta echo con una alineación que es imposible ser captada por radares de seguridad- dice orgulloso- esto seguirá a los hombres de Ka en donde sea, además que es ultraliviano

¡Increíble, Donnie!- se maravilla Mikey

Genial, genio- dice Rafa- si tu y Mikey van a entrar... ¿Que se supone que haremos Leo y Yo?

Nosotros le cubriremos la espalda a nuestros hermanos- Contesta Leo- lo mejor será que nosotros vigilemos desde afuera... Por si las cosas salen mal

Bien... De acuerdo... Nos tocara hacer el trabajo sucio...- Sonríe Rafa- y me gusta...

¡Chicos!- Mikey los llama- ¡Allá vienen!- Las tortugas ven como de un auto de color negro bajan dos hombres de traje amarillo

¡Los hombres de Ka!- exclama Leo- ¡Rápido chicos, a sus posiciones!- sus hermanos obedecen y se separan.

Entremos Mikey...- ordena el genio y los dos se colocan las cogullas y entran. Leo y Rafa mantienen sus pocisiones y se colocan unas gafas con cámara infrarroja. Los hombres de Ka entran al deposito

**Donnie y Mikey entran con mucho sigilo y se esconden letras de los enormes container.  
><strong>  
>Ahora, hermano- dice Donnie en voz baja- debemos tener el mayor de los cuidados...<p>

Si, Donnie...- Mikey asiente y observan...

Ya estamos en posición, Leo...- el genio habla a través de su comunicador

Bien, Donnie...

Leo...- lo llama Rafa y el líder lo mira- ahí llego esa mujer...- Leonardo se da vuelta y ve como llega Monalisa

_**"Es ella"**_...- Leo piensa en su encuentro con la chica mutante. Muy serio, espera junto a su hermano los próximos pasos de la misteriosa joven.

Ahí... Llegaron...- del otro lado del gran depósito, Raymond también entra al lugar con su rostro cubierto- Es mi oportunidad...- y espera

**Monalisa entra al depósito a paso lento. Los hombres de Ka la vigilan con recelo  
><strong>  
>¿Será ella, Donnie?- Mikey murmura- ¿La compradora?<p>

Debe ser... Observemos...

¡Señora, Logan!- Nicholas la recibe con los brazos abiertos

¿Logan?- dice Leo al escuchar la conversación a través del transmisor

¡Bienve...

Déjese de tanto saludo...- lo corta y Nicholas la mira serio- Aquí les traigo el dinero que faltaba...- les muestra el maletín

¡Órale!- dice Mikey- ¡Eso es mucho dinero!

Aquí esta el resto...¿En donde esta el yellow?- Monalisa se impacienta- ¡Lo necesito, ahora!

¡No tan rápido!...- Los presentes se dan vuelta. Un hombre de traje amarillo se le acerca con un sombrero. Monalisa se tensa

¿Y usted quien es?- pregunta la chica

Me permíteme presentarme...- se saca el sombrero- soy el gran creador de esta maravillosa droga- Las tortugas lo miran sorprendidos. Monalisa se asombra. Ray lo mira con furia- Soy el señor KA...- sonríe. Miguel Ángel queda sockeado al verlo y se echa para atrás...

No... Puede ser...- Dice Mikey. Donnie mira a su hermano

¿Mikey?- por su cogulla, Donnie no puede ver el rostro de asombro de Mikey- ¿Que pasa?- pero el menor no contesta  
><em><strong><br>" ¡Es William!"- **_dice Miguel en sus pensamientos_**- "¡**_**Es el ex novio de Izumi!"...-** De repente Mikey se encuentra con algo realmente inesperado...

**Continuara...  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**BALACERA  
><strong>

**Mientras los sucesos del muelle 33 ocurren, en el departamento de arriba de los Jones, los espías de Ka terminan de desarmar las piezas que formaban el tortu-cel de April O' Neill. **

¿Ya lo abriste, Mariah?- pregunta su compañero. La mujer deja sus herramientas de lado y va separando las piezas que formaban el tortu-cel

Si ya lo hice…- se seca el sudor- este celular es de una tecnología bastante avanzada, me tomo horas pero pude desarmarlo- observa las piezas- el que haya creado esto, es sin dudas un genio- revisa los pequeños mecanismos y…- ¡Lo tengo!

¿Qué encontraste?- ella le muestra un pequeño botón plateado

Un pequeño circuito de rastreo- ella toma una diminuta computadora- en cuanto rastree desde donde esto manda la señal, podremos llegar a esas tortugas sin problemas, Bruce-su compañero le sonríe

"El señor Ka estará muy complacido"

_**"No puede ser"**__-_ Mikey se tira para atrás, muy asombrado- mira a William acercarse a Monalisa_- __**"¿Es William?"**__... __**"¡El ex de Izumi!"**_- piensa muy impresionado

¿Qué te pasa, Mikey?- Donnie lo toma de los hombros, viendo la reacción de él, Mikey reacciona...

No... Nada...- se toma la frente- De repente me... Maree...- Donnie le toca la frente

¿Quieres que nos retiremos?- le pregunta el genio- Mikey sigue observando a los demás

No...- aparta delicadamente las manos de su hermano de el - Ya paso... Mejor sigamos con la misión- Donnie asiente y se corre para un costado

**"¿Paso algo, Donnie?"-** pregunta Leo a través del comunicador- **"Te escuche hablando con Mikey"**

No es nada, Leo... a Mikey le bajo la presión, Pero ya está bien- Responde

**"Esta bien, pero si vuelve a sentirse mal, que regrese..."**- ordena

No es necesario... Ya estoy bien, Leo...- responde Mikey

¿Es usted Ka?- Monalisa interrumpe la conversación entre los hermanos. Ka se quita el sombrero- ¿El creador del yellow?- la chica lo mira de reojo

Así es...- se vuelve a colocar el sombrero- Y como tal, me complace saber que mi maravilloso estupefaciente sea de su agrado...

¿Ese es Ka?- Rafael junto con Leonardo, observan a través de sus gafas, todo lo que ocurre a través de la cámara de Dónatelo- Yo lo imaginaba como un clásico mafioso viejo y gordo...- le comenta a Leo- Pero no esperaba que ese Ka fuese un hombre tan joven...

Ni yo tampoco...- dice Leo- Pero mejor sigamos observando- ambas tortugas vuelven a lo suyo

Así que usted es el creador...- Pregunta Monalisa- ¿Para qué ha venido?...- Porter la mira con una sonrisa

Solo quería conocer en persona a mi mejor clienta… hasta ahora...- camina de un lado a otro, sin apartar su vista de la chica- No todos los días, mis clientes me piden un cargamento completo de yellow como este **¡Tock, tock!**- golpea un conteiner justo donde Mikey y Donnie están escondidos. Donnie hace una señal a Mikey y ambos se corren más en las sombras...- Dígame... Señorita Logan...- Monalisa se mantiene fija- ¿Para qué clan mafioso trabaja?... ¿Por qué me imagino, que la venderán no es así?

No pienso contestar esa pregunta- responde altaneramente- ¡Si yo trabajo o no en la mafia, eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe!- Porter abre los ojos ante tal contestación

¡Valla!... Nadie jamás me ha contestado de una forma tan altiva, señorita- Se toma el pecho, haciéndose el dolido- ¡Yo solo le preguntaba por curiosidad, no sea tan grosera!- vuelve a sonreír

Si soy grosera o no, ese es mi problema- Ka se está enfadando- ¡Ya le entregué el maldito dinero! ¡Entrégueme mi droga ahora!- Mona levanta la voz- ¡Mueva su trasero Ka, no tengo que esperar toda la maldita noche para que me entregue mi cargamento!

¡Valla!- Rafael se cruza de brazos- Esa chica sí que tiene agallas- sonríe- Es bastante altanera y me agrada...

Es igual a ti...- comenta Leo- No me extrañaría que te gustara...- Rafa levanta el pulgar ante el comentario de su hermano. Porter deja su sínica sonrisa

No tan rápido...- Porter se pone enfrente de Monalisa

Esto no me gusta nada...- Donnie murmura y saca de su mochila un dispositivo- Mejor actuó rápido...- del diminuto aparato, arroja el rastreador y este se pega en la nuca de Ka. Están tan liviano que ni lo siente. Mikey observa a Ka, aún muy impresionado por la situación

Con esto tenemos ya parte de la misión completada...- comenta Dónatelo, Mikey solo asiente. Ka trata de tocar el rostro de la chica y esta se tira para atrás

Antes de entregarle el yellow, quiero que se quite esa mascara- Leo pone atención- No voy a darle su droga sin que antes me enseñe su rostro, "Señorita Logan"

¡Ese canalla!- Piensa Raymond mientras también observa

Eso... Sí que no...- Monalisa se tira para atrás- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con la venta!- Porter retrocede- ¡ENTREGEME MI YELLOW, AHORA!- pone su mano hacia atrás

¡NO SIN ANTES VERLE LA CARA!- los hombres de Ka la rodean y sacan sus armas- ¡Si no me enseña su rostro, no hay trato!

¡NO LO HARE!

¡Esto se pone feo!- Donnie se levanta- ¡Tenemos que irnos, Mikey!

¡¿Eh?!- Mikey no deja de mirar a Porter

**"¡Chicos!"-** Leo los llama con el comunicador- **"¡Deben salir ahora!"**

¡Señorita, se lo advierto!- Porter la amenaza- ¡La máscara o la vida!- Monolisa se pone en posición

¡O LA SUYA!- Monalisa con una rapidez increíble saca su arma y le apunta a Ka- ¡SI NO ME ENTREGA MI DROGA, NO DUDARE EN VOLARLE LOS SESOS, KA!- Raymond desde su posición, observa todo con preocupación

Esa chica...- observa como Monalisa aprieta el gatillo- Ya está perdida...

¡Entrégueme mi droga, AHORA!- Ka ni se inmuta

¡QUE LASTIMA QUE TODO TERMINE ASI!-Ka levanta sus manos en señal de rendición- ¡HUBIESE SIDO EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA Y GRAN AMISTAD!- deja de sonreír- ¡HAAAAA!

¡KIAAAA!- De un rápido golpe, Ka golpea a Monalisa y esta cae- ¡Maldito!- dice impresionada

¡ANIQUINENLA!- ordena y sus hombres comienzan a disparar. Mikey está impresionado por la rapidez del ataque de Porter

¡Increíble!- Se frota los ojos- ¡Ni lo vi!

¡TATATATATA!- los disparos interrumpen los pensamientos de Mikey

¡MIGUEL ANGEL, VAMONOS!- Dónatelo lo toma del caparazón y lo lleva a las rastras- ¡RAPIDO!

¡Ahí sí!- y ambos corren.

¡MATENLA!- ordena Ka, pero Monalisa es demasiado rápida, logrando esquivar cada uno de los balazos- ¡¿Pero de donde rayos salió esta mujer?!- Ka se impresiona por el actuar de Monalisa

¡AQUI TE DEVUELVO LA GENTILEZA, KA!- Monalisa saca una diminuta bomba y la tira en los pies de Ka

¿¡Que rayos!?- Porter mira el dispositivo y…

¡BLUMMMM!- estalla la pequeña bomba y comienza a lanzar peligrosas esquirlas y como si fuesen agujas, se clavan en los mafiosos, Hiriéndolos gravemente

¡Es asombrosa!- Ray no da crédito a lo que ve- ¡Ella sola pueden con los hombres de Ka!

¡AHHHH, MIERDAAAAA! - Ka se toma el brazo- ¡MALDITA PERRA!- Mona sonríe y con su arma, comienza a disparar a mansalva

¿¡Que fue eso!?- Donnie y Mikey se dan vuelta al oír las detonaciones

¿¡Chicos, están bien!?- Leo y Rafa entran al lugar, alarmados por la explosión

Si...- afirma Donnie- Estamos bien

¡Miren eso!- Los chicos escuchan a Mikey y van con el- ¡Esa chica está acabando con todos!- las tortugas observan detrás de los contenedores, como Monalisa derrota uno por uno a los soldados de Ka

¡Increíble!- Rafael esta asombrado- ¡Esa mujer está barriendo el piso con ellos!

¿¡De donde salió esa chica!?- se pregunta Leo al verla. Monalisa toma otra arma y apunta hacían donde solo quedan Ka y su ayudante Nicholas

¡Mmmm, solo quedamos nosotros tres!- Monalisa comenta. Ka y su mano derecha la miran con asombro y rabia. Los diez hombres que los acompañaban se hallan muertos en el suelo

¿¡QUIEN CARAJO ERES!?- Los ojos de Ka y Nicholas se vuelven amarillos. Monalisa al observarlos, sonríe

Digamos alguien que solo busca... "Venganza"- responde la chica

¿Venganza?- Ka abre sus ojos

Así es...- Monalisa vuelve a tirar otro explosivo. Los ojos de todos los presentes, incluidas las tortugas y Ray se abren ante aquel acto- ¡Mándales mi saludos a tu padre, William Porter!- Ka abre su boca

¡MIERDAAAAA!- grita Ka. Mona desaparece con una bomba de humo

¡CORRAAAAANNNNN!- Leo le ordena a sus hermanos

¡CARAJO!- Raymond grita y...

¡BLUMMMMMMM!- el explosivo barre con todo. En cuestión de minutos, todo el lugar arde en llamas…

¡Bingo!- la mujer termina de trabajar con su computadora

¿Qué encontraste Mariah?

Logre captar desde donde este rastreador manda la señal, ¿Ves este punto blanco aquí?- el hombre observa- es donde estamos nosotros o sea es la señal que emite este rastreador y esta luz verde…- le señala- es el comando madre, es aquí donde termina la señal de rastreo

¿Y en donde esta exactamente?

Aun no estoy muy segura, pero esta señal me parece que se encuentra en los subterráneos…

¿Subterráneos?- la mujer afirma- ¿será un mina abandonada?- pregunta no muy seguro

Según tengo entendido no hay minas antiguas abandonadas en New York pero puede ser que estos monstruos se oculten en las alcantarillas- responde muy seria- Deben estar muy bien escondidas- la mujer se levanta de su silla y va hacia el placar y saca unas ropas azules

¿Qué haces, Mariah?

¡Tú después ponte esta ropa y prepara las armas!- su compañero obedece- en la madrugada iremos a las alcantarillas- sonríe malévola- El señor Ka estará muy complacido con nosotros si le entregamos a su presa lo antes posible- termina la mujer…

**Después de la terrible explosión, los bomberos y la policía, alarmados, llegan cuanto antes al lugar. Detrás de lo que quedo del muelle 33, las tortugas salen a la superficie del agua. Con gran velocidad, los chicos lograron arrojarse al rio segundos antes de que la bomba estalle, salvándose de puro milagro  
><strong>  
>¡Ahhhhh!- Leo saca su cabeza del agua y se mantiene a flote- ¿¡Chicos están bien?!- pregunta muy preocupado<p>

¡Siii!- responde Mikey al salir del agua- ¡Estamos bien!

¡Esa mujer estaba loca!- Rafael opina muy impresionado mientras junto con sus hermanos, nadan hacia tierra firme- ¡Voló todo el lugar!

Ese tal ka no pudo sobrevivir a eso...- Dice Donnie muy fatigado, Mikey traga saliva

No estés tan seguro...- dice Leo al salir del agua con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que ve- ¡Miren hacia allá!- el joven líder les señala y ven sus hermanos atónitos, como Ka y su ayudante salen detrás de unos autos chamuscados

¿¡Están vivos!?- Donnie se asombra- ¿¡Pero cómo!? ¡La bomba les había caído directamente!

¡No puede ser!- Mikey está paralizado- ¡Sobrevivieron!

¡Agggggg!- Ka se quita su chaqueta toda quemada y la arroja contra el suelo- ¡Maldita sea!- Golpea una pared, derribándola por completo. Las tortugas lo observan muy asombrados, la fuerza de Ka es muchísima- ¡ESA PERRA ACABO CON TODO!- Nicholas se limpia el hollín de su rostro. Ambos se encuentran heridos pero no de gravedad- ¿¡Cómo pudo saber quién era yo!? ¿¡Cómo!?

No...¡No lo sé señor!...- tartamudea Nicholas

Esa mujer me conoce... ¡Rayos!- Se enfurece- ¡Pero juro que esto me la pagara muy caro! ¡AVERIGUARE QUIEN ES Y JURO QUE LA HARE PEDAZOS!- ambos se retiran, justo cuando llegan sus hombres y los recogen en un auto negro. Huyen del lugar

¿Vieron eso?- Rafael les dice a sus hermanos- ¡Ka destrozo esa pared con un solo golpe!

Debe consumir yellow también...- opina Donnie- La ira te puede llevar a destruir cosas... Pero no tanto como destrozar una pared... Una persona normal no haría eso-termina asombrado

Esto se pone aun peor...- dice Leo- Ka también consume de su droga, es demasiado peligroso... Y no solo el... Esa misteriosa chica... y esa forma de pelear...- dice pensativo- ¿Quién será?

¡Estaba completamente loca!- Sigue Rafa muy emocionado- ¡Acabo con todos!- Mikey escucha atentamente con el semblante muy pálido- ¡Parecía como una militar bien entrenada!... ¡Asesino a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!- termina con una sonrisa- ¡Debemos investigar quién es esa mujer y rápido!

Pero eso será después...- ordena Leo- mejor regresemos a casa, la misión termino por hoy...- Los cuatro hermanos emprenden la marcha y Leo puede notar que Miguel Ángel no se encuentra bien- ¿Mikey?- el menor lo mira- ¿Te encuentras bien?- los otros dos se voltean a verlo. El más chico se quedó muy atrás

...- se encoje de hombros y no dice nada. Aun esta shockeado por descubrir al ex de su novia como el creador del yellow

¡Es verdad!- Donnie se le acerca- En la misión te habías mareado...- le toca la frente- ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo?- Mikey da una sonrisa

Solo un poco...- se toma la cabeza- pero no es nada... En serio

Pues regresemos enseguida para revisarte...- Leo le pasa su brazo por el hombro- Quizás estés por enfermarte...- le dice muy atento y los cuatro regresan a su hogar  
><strong><br>En las azoteas del muelle. Monalisa observa como la policía y los bomberos terminan de apagar el fuego. La joven se toma del brazo muy adolorida y mira hacia el firmamento**

Y esto es solo el comienzo... Porter Junior...- Monalisa los observa desde lejos- Tu padre y ese mal nacido de Bishop fueron los culpables de mi mutación... Y tu como su hijo, serás mi primera víctima en mi lista de venganza...- La chica se da vuelta y se retira

¡Increíble!- Raymond ve como Monalisa deja el lugar- Esa mujer... Acabo con todo...- se frota la barbilla- Esa forma de pelear... ¿Dónde la vi antes?... Juro haberlo visto... ¿Pero dónde?- el joven se queda pensativo.

**Una hora después de los sucesos, las tortugas regresan a su hogar. En cuanto llegan, su padre los recibe muy preocupado. Leonardo le cuenta las malas nuevas a su padre y este escucha muy atento**

Y eso fue lo que paso, sensei...- finaliza el relato- Ka también consume de su droga, eso explicaría como pudo lograr escapar con vida del lugar... Nosotros por apenas segundos, logramos salir ilesos- Mikey aun palidece por los hechos ocurridos. Aun no sale del shock recibido

Y no solo es Ka- prosigue Donnie- Esa mujer... También era muy fuerte y muy hábil... Sus habilidades en combate, también sobresalían de lo común

¡Siiii, debio haberla visto en acción, maestro!- Rafa le cuenta muy emocionado- ¡Esa mujer no parecía humana!- Leo lo mira de costado- ¡Acabo con esos mal nacidos sin mucho esfuerzo! ¡Peleaba como una verdadera guerrera!

Mmmmm... Esto cada vez es más extraño, mis hijos...Aunque hallan llevado con excito la misión y sepan ahora quien es Ka, fue muy peligroso pero me alegra saber que ninguno de ustedes no haya salido herido- el viejo sensei se toma el pecho aliviado- Ya me encuentro más tranquilo

Lo bueno es que puede utilizar mi nuevo invento y así podre seguir los pasos de Ka muy de cerca- termina el genio

Excelente, hijo mio- Dice Splinter muy orgulloso y de repente ve en el semblante de Mikey que algo no anda bien- Miguel Ángel...- el menor lo mira- ¿Te encuentras bien?- sus hermanos lo miran

Si... Solo me duele un poco la cabeza- se toma la frente- Me iré a dormir...- sus tres hermanos se codean entre ellos

Haces bien, hijo, ve y descansa- Mikey saluda y se retira

Nosotros también vamos a descansar padre...- Leo se levanta sin apartar su vista del cuarto de Mikey, sus otros hermanos lo siguen...

Como digas Leonardo...- Splinter también ve algo raro en el semblante de sus otros hijos- Descansen mis hijos...- los chicos hacen una reverencia. El viejo sensei acaricia su barba bastante pensativo

**Una hora después, Miguel Ángel termina ducharse y se dispone a ir a su habitación. La tortuga toma su celular y manda un mensaje. En el departamento de Izumi, la chica toma su celular y ve el mensaje de su novio. Ella lo lee y se pone un poco triste.**

"_Lo siento amor, pero esta noche no podré ir a verte. Me siento un poco mal, pero mañana iré por ti, te lo prometo. Te amo Izu"_

Yo tambien te amo, Mikey…- dice la chica y se voltea para dormir

¿Aún no salió?- pregunta Rafa a Leo muy cansado, ambos están escondidos, vigilando

No…- Leo se refriega los ojos- iré a ver…- mira hacia la habitación de Mikey y se dirige hacia allí. Leonardo sigilosamente entra al cuarto de su hermanito y ve como Miguel Ángel duerme plácidamente. Con un suspiro sale y se encuentra con Rafael y Dónatelo- Mikey está dormido, ya no creo que salga a ver a esa chica, lo mejor será que nosotros también vallamos a descansar…- los chicos asienten y se van a sus respectivos cuartos.

**Ya en plena madrugada, Ka y su ayudante llegan a su departamento. En cuanto Porter pisa su habitación, el rastreador que tenía en su cuello, emite una señal. En cuanto esta señal llega a la computadora de Dónatelo, esta emite una luz roja y el rastreador se cae del cuello de Ka.**

**En cuanto toca el suelo, al rastreador le salen una pequeñas "patitas" y como si fuese una araña, el aparatito trepa por las paredes y se incrusta en el techo del departamento. La computadora del genio emite otra señal y del mismo rastreador salen diminutos nanobots y todos se esparcen por todo el lugar. El ruido que causa la computadora, despierta a su creador. Dónatelo se levanta y mira la pantalla.**

**Con una gran sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, el quelonio dice:**

¡Soy tooodo un genio, funciono!

**No muy lejos de allí, Mariah y Bruce se acercan a la guarida. Gracias a un radar manual, la morena sigue a la señal. **

Ya estamos cerca, Bruce…- dice la mujer con el ceño fruncido. Su compañero sostiene su arma con fuerza- unos metros más y podremos llegar con ese monstruo…- el hombre camina detrás de ella y en cuanto llegan a unos 200mts de la guarida…

¡IJUIJUIJUIJUIJUIJUIJUI!- una alarma suena, alertándolos

¿Qué DIABLOS ES ESO?- grita el hombre

¡ES UNA ALARMA!- se enfada la mujer- ¡MIERDAAAA, ESTE LUGAR PUEDE TENER TRAMPAS!- se voltea a su compañero

¿Qué sucede?- Leonardo y los demás salen de sus habitaciones alarmados por el ruido

¡Tenemos compañía, chicos!- Dónatelo sale de su laboratorio- ¡Hay unos intrusos en las mediaciones de la guarida!

¿Quiénes son?- Rafael toma sus sais y se los pone en el cinturón

No lo sé, pero vi a dos personas cerca de la cámara número uno…

¿Serán los hombres de Ka?- pregunta Mikey alarmado

No lo creo, hermanito, pero iremos a ver…- ordena Leonardo- ¡Andando!

¿Qué hacemos, Mariah?- ambos espías se esconden en un túnel

Esperemos a que esa odiosa alarma se apague- sugiere- y en cuanto lo haga, lo mejor será regresar, no es seguro para nosotros que nos atrapen, el señor Ka se pondrá furioso con nosotros si le fallamos…- respira agitada- tendremos que ir por refuerzos, nosotros dos no tendríamos oportunidad con esos mutantes…- su compañero asiente y es cuando ven llegar a las tortugas- ¡Allí están!- los chicos comienzan a revisar el lugar, los espías huyen del lugar sigilosamente

No hay nada…- opina Mikey- ¿De seguro que viste a dos hombres, Donnie?- replica muy cansado

¡Si Mikey, los vi perfectamente!- responde molesto

Quizás eran indigentes- opina Leo- si hubiesen sido los hombres de Ka, ya nos hubieran sorprendido…- se frota los ojos

Y no es la primera vez que pasa- Sigue Rafa- puede ser que los intrusos hayan huido al oír la alarma… ¡Auuuu!- bosteza

¡Está bien, falsa alarma!- Se queja Donnie- ¡Volvamos a casa!- y los cuatro regresan

**Al mediodía…**

**William Porter entrena en su hogar de los Ángeles ante la atenta mirada de su mano derecha. El señor Ka destroza todo a su paso, aún está furioso por lo sucedido en la noche anterior.**

¡Maldita perra!- sigue golpeando los muñecos de madera y uno de sus hombres se acerca

¡Amo Porter!- su sirviente se inclina

¿Qué quieres?- pregunta molesto. Su sirviente le entrega una carta

Le envían esta nota desde el cuartel general de New York, señor- Porter observa que la carta tiene impresa un sello con el símbolo del pie. El malvado sujeto le sonríe a su compañero

¿Por qué se alegra señor?- pregunta Nicholas muy curioso

Por qué parece ser que nuestro "negocio" tendrá unos nuevos socios, mi buen amigo- guarda la carta- La joven líder Oroku Karai, quiere ser parte de nuestro amigable círculo…- termina muy feliz

**Después del almuerzo, Dónatelo le cuenta a sus hermanos y padre, el resultado de la misión**

¿Ven aquí?- Donnie les indica en la pantalla- ¡Es aquí donde Ka se detuvo, mi invento fue exitoso!- termina orgulloso

¿Y en donde se encuentra, hermano?- pregunta Leo muy complacido con su hermano

En Los Ángeles…- responde quedo

¿En Los Ángeles?- gritan los cuatro- ¡¿Tan lejos?!

Si… es allí donde termino la señal de mi invención, como Ka es un mafioso poderoso, de seguro que viajo en un avión privado sino no se explica cómo pudo llegar tan rápido a un lugar tan lejano

¿Y cómo rayos vamos a seguir a ese criminal si se encuentra tan lejos, Donnie?- protesta Rafael

Es allí donde mi maravilloso invento funciona Rafa. El rastreador no es simplemente un rastreador- explica- lo construí con nanotecnología, en cuanto Ka detuvo su marcha, el rastreador envió una señal a mi computadora y esta le ordeno que liberara a los nanobots-sus hermanos se impresionan- estos nanobots se esparcieron por toda la guarida de ese mafioso. Cuando Ka vuelva a moverse, alguno de los nanobots captara sus movimientos y uno de ellos lo "seguirá" a donde sea- termina orgulloso- gracias a esta asombrosa tecnología utrom, podremos seguir a Ka sin perderle el rastro…- sus hermanos lo miran orgullosos

¡Hijo mio!- Splinter le pone su mano en el hombro del genio- ¡Eres en verdad muy brillante y estoy muy orgulloso de ti!- su hijo le sonríe

¡Eres asombroso, Donnie!- Mikey lo abraza- ¡Por eso eres mi hermano favorito!-Donnie lo mira de costado

¡Trinnnn, trinnnn, trinnnn!- el celular de Mikey suena y toma su celular

¡Ehhh, con permiso!- Miguel sale del laboratorio con una sonrisa. Sus hermanos lo siguen con la mirada. Splinter intuye que algo pasa.

**Mientras en New York…**

**En el cuartel general de los dragones. Ka y su ayudante, esperan una visita muy esperada. En cuanto Kenny, el líder de los dragones y junto con dos dragones purpuras, escoltan a Karai, quien viene acompañada por dos ninja elite. Porter al verla, sonríe con gusto.**

¡Oroku Karai!- la recibe muy amable- ¡Es todo un honor el poder conocer en persona a la líder del clan del pie!- Karai está vestida con un traje ejecutivo negro y una larga gabardina blanca. Porter no deja de mirar a la hermosa mujer

El placer es todo mio, señor Ka… - la morena de ojos verdes le extiende su mano- No sabe las ansias que tenía el poder conocer al creador de tan poderosa droga- la chica lo mira fijamente

Lo mismo digo… siempre fantasee el poder conocer a la honrosa líder del clan del pie y déjeme decirle que es en verdad una mujer muy atractiva, señorita- coquetea con ella. Karai al notar la actitud de Ka, surge rápidamente un plan en su mente

¡Gracias por el cumplido!- responde Karai muy suave- Que le parece señor Ka si mejor dejamos de lado los elogios, para pasar directamente a lo que he venido…- la chica se sienta en una silla y cruza sus piernas muy seductoramente. Ka se la "come con la mirada"

¡Bien, como guste!- se sienta en un gran escritorio sin apartar su vista de ella- y dígame… ¿Qué es lo que le interesa de mi negocio, señorita Oroku?- Karai solo le sonríe. Lo que no sabe Karai es que muy escondido la observa Bishop, el agente muy atento sigue los movimientos de la hija de Saki

Karai…- dice- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- murmura muy desconfiado

¡Maestro, Splinter!- Mikey entra a la sala con su traje de "Carl cawabunga" entre sus manos. Sus hermanos Leo y Rafa, que están sentados en el sillón, lo miran

¿Dime hijo?

Ehhh, tengo una fiesta que animar…- responde- le pido permiso para retirarme, la fiesta es un poco lejos de aquí…- Los hermanos mayores se codean una vez mas

No tienes por qué, hijo- asiente el sensei- es tu trabajo… puedes irte…

¡Gracias padre, volveré a la noche!- sonríe y se retira rápidamente

¡Rafael!- Leo se pone de pie de repente- tenemos que ir con Donnie, veamos si necesita ayuda… ¿Vienes conmigo?- Rafa asiente ante la atenta mirada de su líder

¡Por supuesto!- se levanta de golpe y ambos caminan al laboratorio de Dónatelo. Nada se escapa de la atenta mirada de Splinter.

Estos chicos… algo traman…

¡Muy bien!- después de una reunión de más de dos horas, Porter y Karai, llegan a un acuerdo- en cuanto lleguen más dosis, se las enviaremos enseguida…- responde Ka

Perfecto… el dinero le llegara en un mínimo de 24 horas…- Karai toma su abrigo- Y podremos cerrar el trato…- le vuelve a extender sus mano. Muy gustosamente Porter, la toma- ¡Fue un gran placer el hacer negocios con usted!

Lo mismo digo- besa la mano como todo un caballero- espero poder verla muy pronto, señorita

Yo también lo espero…- Karai se retira junto con sus guardaespaldas. Ka vuelve a entrar a su reciento

Es en verdad una mujer muy hermosa…- Porter se relame los labios y le comenta a Nicholas

¡Y muy poco confiable!- Bishop cae delante de ellos, sorprendiéndolos

¿Qué quieres, Bishop?- pregunta de mala gana

No debe fiarse de esa mujer, Porter, ¿No se lo había dicho?- lo enfrenta

No… ¿Hay algo que deba saber?- responde altanero

Esa mujer es aliada de esas tortugas- dice el agente- Ella desde hace un tiempo, es amiga de esos monstruos…

¿Y?- replica Porter-

¡Y, no debería hacer ningún trato con ella!- Bishop le tira una fotografías- Pues si no lo sabía… las tortugas estuvieron presentes en la entrega fallida de anoche…- Ka toma las fotos y las mira con el ceño fruncido

¿Estuvieron aquí?- sus ojos se vuelven amarillos

Así es… ¡Le dije que tuviera cuidado, ellos no son cualquier cosa!- se cruza de brazos- ¡Las tortugas ya están enteradas sobre yellow y de seguro ya saben quién es usted!- lo reprimenda Bishop- ¡Usted será poderoso pero es demasiado confiado! Si no hubiese sido que "Yo" estoy detrás de usted, ni se habría enterado de que las tortugas le siguen los pasos muy de cerca…

¿Y ese mutante de mascara anaranjada?- rechina los dientes- ¿También estuvo ahí?- a Porter se le encienden los ojos

Si… el actúa junto a sus hermanos…- termina Bishop- le recomiendo Señor Ka, que no se fie de Karai… ella es aliada de esos monstruos, están trabajando juntos y este "nuevo negocio" que ella quiere entablar con usted, es pura trampa…- se para enfrente de el- Porter… a partir de ahora, tienes que estar muy atento… sus enemigos son demasiado astutos… un paso en falso que dé y…- Bishop le advierte, dejando a Ka muy pensativo

Si es así… no les será tan fácil…- termina el criminal

**Por otro lado…**

**El auto que traslada a Karai es seguido muy de cerca por una motocicleta. En él va montada Monalisa, quien vigila todos los movimientos que ocurren cerca del cuartel de los dragones purpuras.**

"_**¿Quién será esa mujer?"-**_ piensa la mutante, mientras maneja- _**"¿Sera una nueva clienta?"**_- el auto de Karai se detiene y ella baja junto con sus ninjas. Sin perder tiempo, Monalisa se detiene y muy bien escondida, le toma unas fotografías a Karai. La mujer de ojos verdes entra un departamento muy lujoso- Si dudas…- opina Monalisa- debe pertenecer a la mafia…- guarda las fotos en su bolsillo- veré quien es esa mujer y si en verdad trabaja para Porter… también caerá junto con el…- amenaza la mutante

**De nuevo en la guarida…**

Bien, está muy cerca…- Dónatelo les propone a sus hermanos mayores- ya encontré donde se encuentra Mikey en estos momentos- les dice- está en un departamento o casa a unos 20 minutos de aquí…

No es tan lejos…- opina Leo

¿Pero creen que en verdad este con esa chica, ahora?- pregunta Rafa- quizás si fue a animar una fiesta

No lo creo…- responde Leonardo- se fue hace más de tres horas, tú también lo escuchaste, dijo que la fiesta era lejos de aquí, pero resulta que en verdad está bastante cerca- explica muy molesto

Ese enano mentiroso…- Rafa se muerde los labios

¿Pues qué estamos esperando?- Donnie se enfila hacia la puerta- ¡Vamos averiguarlo!- los tres van en búsqueda de sus hermanito

¡No está, no está!- April busca con fastidio el tortu-cel- ¿En dónde quedo?

Tranquila, nena- la reconforta – No te pongas así… ya aparecerá

¡Es que juro el haberlo dejado aquí!- vuelve buscarlo allí- En el teléfono tenía guardado los números de casi toda mi familia

¡Descuida, solo le vuelves pedir a Donnie que te construya otro y asunto arreglado!

Es que no es solo por eso, Casey, ese teléfono tenía un significado muy especial para mí- dice muy melancólica **(Nota de Mikemasters: muy pronto voy a subir un one-shot dedicado a April y Dónatelo con referencia a este teléfono, tengan paciencia ¡Gracias!)**

Ya aparecerá…- Dice Casey abriendo la ventana y ve algo que le llama la atención- Mikey…

¿Eh?- dice April- ¿Mikey qué? ¿Vino?- la pelirroja se acerca a su esposo y ve al menor de los Hamato estacionarse con su camioneta de Carl Cawabunga, justo al frente del departamento- ¡Es Mikey!- y ven ambos como del mismo sale la tortuga en compañía de su amigo Raymond. April lo observa un poco queda- ¿Y ese hombre?- en cuanto lo ve salir a Casey se le erizan los pelos

¡Ese canalla!- el guerrero aprieta sus puños

¿Quién es ese hombre?- pregunta April un poco desconfiada- ¿Por qué Mikey está con él?... ¿Casey?... ¿me escuchaste?- pero su esposo no le responde

¡Hijo de puta!- al escucharlo decir eso, April se asusta

¿Casey?- el por fin la mira- ¿Conoces a ese hombre que esta con Mikey?- el afirma

Si April… lo conozco muy bien…- responde muy serio- ese joven se llama Raymond Adams y es un dragón purpura- April lo mira muy asombrada- ¡Fue el máximo responsable de la ruina económica y de la muerte de mi padre!- confiesa Casey dejando en total estado de shock a su esposa

¡Gracias por dejarme aquí, Mikey!- le agradece- sino le entrego este videojuego a mi clienta rápidamente, se pondrá furiosa

No tienes porque amigo…- se vuelve a subir a su camioneta.- si quieres que me quede a esperarte, solo dímelo, Ray…- sugiere sonriente

¡Te lo agradezco, amigo, pero no!, tengo otras cosas que hacer…- lo saluda Ray- ¡Mejor regresa pronto y disfruta tu tiempo a solas con mi prima!- le hace un guiño muy pícaro

¡Y eso es lo que voy a hacer!- enciende el motor muy animado- ¡Nos vemos Ray!- y el joven quelonio se marcha. Raymond entra al departamento

¿Lo viste Mariah?- Bruce le dice a su compañera- era ese mutante…

Sí, pero que descuidado es…- opina- bajarse así con ropa humana y sin taparse la cara… ¡Pobre tonto!- se burla la morena-¡Esa tortuga será pan comido para capturar!- la mujer toma su celular y hace una llamada

_**¿Diga?**_**-** responde Ka

Señor le habla Mariah…- Ka pone atención- Ya ubicamos a la tortuga que buscaba- los ojos de Ka se encienden de pura maldad

¡Excelente!- aprieta sus puños- ¡Quiero que lo capturan y me lo traigan lo más pronto posible!

_**¡A la orden, señor!**_- la mujer corta la comunicación. Porter muy feliz se levanta de su silla

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡GRRRRRRR!-sus ojos de vuelven amarillos- ¡MUY PRONTO TE TENDRE ENTRE MIS MANOS, ASQUEROSO FENOMENO Y TE HARE PAGAR MUY CARO EL HABERME QUITADO A IZUMI!- el malvado comienza a disfrutar de su cruel venganza.

**Después de volver al departamento de Izumi, Miguel Ángel baja de su camioneta. Sin darse cuenta, sus hermanos lograron llegar a él.**

¡Allí está su camioneta!- dice Leo

¿¡Es aquí!?- Dónatelo mira al edificio y piensa en esa vez que siguió a su hermano- _**"¿Con que era aquí donde vive esa chica?"-**_ traga saliva- _**"Mikey… ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme así, hermano?"**_- piensa para sí mismo muy dolido por la mentira

¡Donnie!- lo empuja Rafael- ¡No te quedes pensando, vámonos antes de que perdamos de vista a Mikey!

¡Está bien, ya voy!- Le dice molesto- ¡Solo no me empujes, Rafa!

¡Esperen, chicos!- los detiene Leonardo- ¡Ahí salen!- los tres se esconden detrás de unos autos y pueden observar como su hermanito sale del departamento de la mano con Izumi- ¿Es ella?

¡Valla…!- se asombra Rafael- es una chica muy bonita… el cabeza hueca sí que tiene buen gusto- dice sonriente

¡Sí que lo es!…- Donnie opina lo mismo. Izumi está vestida con un jean azul muy ajustado, una camisa rosa y una campera de cuero marrón y botas altas del mismo tono. Su cabello rizado castaño cae hasta sus hombros

¡Es bellísima!- Leo está en shock y más porque su hermanito mira con ojos diferentes a Izumi. Una mirada que jamás vio en él. Miguel Ángel e Izumi entran a la camioneta y emprenden la marcha- ¿A dónde irán?

Pues sigámoslos- sugiere Rafa. Los tres los siguen con mucho cuidado. Unos minutos después, Mikey y su novia se detienen frente a un puerto. Los dos bajan y se sientan en un banco que está de frente al muelle. Tienen como vista al rio y una hermosa luna llena.

¡Qué vista más hermosa, amor!- exclama Izumi mirando a su novio

Hacía mucho tiempo que quería traerte aquí, Izu- responde Mikey con una gran sonrisa- Yo cuando estoy un poco triste o algo me preocupa, vengo aquí de noche para pensar y tranquilizarme…- Izu lo toma de las manos

Es un lugar tan hermoso…Es una ciudad tan bella…- Mikey le acaricia el rostro. Sus hermanos los observan con asombro

Pero no tan bella como tú…- Izumi se voltea ante el halago de su pareja- Tú lo eres mucho más

Sabes, Mikey…- ella aproxima su rostro al de el- ¡Tus bellos ojos azules brillan mucho más aquí!

¡Y tus ojos grises también!- se sostienen la mirada- ¡Y me vuelven loco!

¡Ándale!- Rafael esta impresionado por lo que ve y escucha- ¡Juro que jamás le vuelvo a decir "cabeza hueca"!- le dice a sus otros hermanos y sigue observando- ¡Cuidado con esa mano!- Izu acaricia el rostro de Mikey y con la otra el muslo de el

¡Y tú a mí!- Izumi cierra los ojos- ¡Te amo tantooo!- tanto los ojos de Leonardo como los de Dónatelo se abren a no más poder

¡Te amo, Izu!- y Mikey besa con pasión a su novia. Sus hermanos mayores no lo pueden creer. Nunca en su vida habían visto a su hermanito así

¡Mikey!- Leo se toma del pecho- ¡No lo puedo creer hermanito!- sus hermanos están igual que el- ¡Estas de novio!...

**CONTINUARA…**

**Y AL FIN SE DESCUBRIO EL SECRETO DE MIKEY… SE VE QUE A SUS HERMANOS LOS IMPRESIONO Y MUCHO AL SABERLO…**

**TAMBIEN SE DESCUBRIO EL PORQUE CASEY ODIA A RAYMOND, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE CONOCERAN MAS DETALLES**

**LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE KA ALIADO CON BISHOP, LE REVELO A PORTER LAS INTENCIONES DE KARAI Y DE QUE ES AMIGA DE NUESTROS HEROES.**

**Y LO MAS GRAVE, KA POR FIN PUDO DAR CON MIGUEL ANGEL… ¿Qué HARA EL MALVADO CON EL?... ESO LO VERAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TITULADO "EL SECUESTRO DE MIKEY"**

**ANTES DE IRME LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS. SI NO LES RESPONDO PRONTO ES PORQUE TENGO A MUCHOS A QUIENES AGRADECER, ¡TENGANME PACIENCIA!**

**Y LES PROMETO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO COMENZARA A "CORRER LA SANGRE" JEJEJE… (¡YA ME ESTOY DEPRIMIENDO POR LO QUE VOY A ESCRIBIR, JOOOO!)**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR… ¡NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA, BYEEEE!**

**MIKEMASTERS**


	9. Chapter 9

**EL SECUESTRO DE MIKEY**

¡Te amo!- Izumi y Mikey se besan muy tiernamente, ante las atentas y sorpresivas miradas de sus hermanos. Miguel Ángel y su novia rompen el beso y se miran con mucho amor

¡Qué bueno que hallas regresado con vida, Mikey!- le acaricia el rostro- me tenías muy preocupada… que alegría que estés bien- de repente al oírla, el ninja anaranjado piensa en Porter y comienza a inquietarse. Sus hermanos notan su reacción inmediatamente

Izu…- dice- tengo algo muy importante que decirte…- dice serio

¿Qué cosa?- interroga

Algo muy importante, pero no aquí…- se le acerca más- ¿Volvemos al departamento?- dice suave

Claro, amor…- los dos se levantan y de la mano, vuelven a la camioneta. Emprenden la marcha. Las tres tortugas al verlos alejarse, salen de su escondite. Los chicos se miran entre ellos, muy sorprendidos

Valla…- Leonardo rompe el silencio- Era cierto, Dónatelo, Mikey si tiene novia…- sonríe nervioso- Estoy impresionado, nunca me espere esto…

Es un shock…- contesta Donnie- jamás en mi vida imagine que uno de nosotros encontraría el amor, digo, somos tortugas mutadas, no hay más seres como nosotros- Comienza a dar vueltas- ¡Nunca pensé que alguno de nosotros terminaría en pareja con un ser humano!... ¡Esto es insólito!

Pero es real, Donnie…- continúa Leo con una media sonrisa- Mikey y esa chica son pareja…y…se veían felices, tan enamorados que... - no puede continuar

Si, se veían muy felices juntos… que no sé si alegrarme por el o preocuparme- termina Donnie

¡Esperen!- Rafael rompe el silencio y sus hermanos se voltean hacia el- ¡Miren, me alegra de que Mikey haya encontrado el amor y todo eso!- dice con el ceño fruncido- Pero no se olviden de que el enano nos mintió…- ambos lo miran- ¿Vamos a dejarlo así? ¿Qué nos siga tomando como estúpidos?- se enfada- ¡No sé cuál fue el motivo del porque el cabeza hueca no los oculto!- sus hermanos están de acuerdo con el- ¡Pero ya no voy a permitir que Mikey nos sigua mintiendo en nuestras caras!- se cruza de brazos- ¡En cuanto regrese a casa le voy a exigir una explicación!

No puedo creer por lo que voy a decir, Rafa…- Leo suspira- pero tienes toda la razón…- se vuelve a poner serio- a pesar de que lo hayamos comprobado, eso no significa que esa mujer no represente un peligro para nuestro hermanito… en cuanto Mikey regrese, lo enfrentaremos y le exigiremos que nos diga toda la verdad

Es un hecho…- afirma Rafael. El genio suspira triste

¿Bien?- Dónatelo camina cabizbajo- ¿Volvemos a casa?- los mayores al ver a Donnie así, los toma de sorpresa. Tanto Leo como Rafa se miran extrañados entre ellos por tal cambio de actitud en él.

**En el departamento de los Jones…**

**Después de que April y Casey descubrieran accidentalmente a Miguel Angel en compañía de Raymond, la joven pareja se pone a conversar.**

¿Qué ese hombre fue el responsable de…?- April mira consternada a su marido

Si ese tal Raymond fue el responsable de la ruina de mi padre…- explica Casey

¿Pero cómo?- ella se sienta al lado de el

Te lo contare…- lo escucha muy atenta- cuando yo tenía solo 7 años, me mude junto con mis padres aquí a New York. Mi padre consiguió una casa al lado de la familia de Raymond. Los Adams eran nuestros vecinos. Al poco tiempo de comenzar a vivir ahí, ese chico comenzó a demostrarme una actitud muy agresiva hacia mi- April abre sus ojos- casi todos los días el me golpeaba para robarme mi dinero y juguetes. Era el clásico niño abusón. Él era mayor que yo y por eso, yo no me defendía, le tenía miedo.

Viví muchos meses de dolor y sufrimiento, hasta que un bendito día, en el que mi padre volvía temprano, lo sorprendió golpeándome

¡Oh, amor, sufriste mucho!- lo abraza consolándolo

Si, demasiado. Porque ese chico me amenazaba, yo nunca les dije a mis padres sobre ese problema. Para mi suerte, mi padre me salvo ese día. Después de eso, mi padre hablo con la madre de Raymond y le conto todo mi calvario. Él fue duramente castigado por su acción. Pero mi papa, que siempre tenía esa manera comprensiva de llegar a la gente, hablo con Raymond para entender el porqué de su actitud agresiva – suspira - mi padre descubrió que él era golpeado y abusado por su padrastro

¡Pobre chico!- dice April sorprendida- Debió sufrir mucho… ser víctima de esos abusos debió ser terrible para el

Así es- continua Casey- y no solo el, su madre y hermanas también eran víctimas de eso. Mi padre también comprendió, como lo hice yo después, de que Raymond me golpeaba solo para "descargar su impotencia" en alguien. Después de que el señor Adams fuera a parar a la cárcel, entre mi padre y el comenzó una relación casi de padre e hijo. Se llevaban muy bien, dejo de ser agresivo y ayudaba mucho en casa y en el negocio de la familia, incluso el comenzó a portarse bien conmigo. Ellos se apoyaban mutuamente y Raymond parecía muy feliz. Mi padre le brindo toda la ayuda y compresión necesaria. Éramos felices…como una gran familia, pero a medida que pasaron los años y cuando Raymond comenzaba la secundaria…- cierra los ojos- todo cambio…

¿Qué paso?

Apenas había iniciado la temporada escolar, conoció a un chico que terminaba la preparatoria. Este joven era una mala influencia para los jóvenes estudiantes y comenzaba a iniciarse en su carrera como pandillero…- suspira- y este llevo a Raymond por el "mal camino"- suspira- ese joven era Hun…- los ojos de April se llenaron de asombro

¿Hun? ¿El de los dragones purpuras?- Casey afirma

Si… en ese tiempo, los dragones purpuras comenzaban a formarse, tenían pocos miembros pero buscaban a más integrantes…- se toma la cara- Y como lo vieron en una pelea escolar con otros chicos, pensaron que Raymond tenia potencial, quisieron incluirlo… el muy tonto acepto la oferta. En cuanto mi padre se enteró de esto quiso volverlo al camino correcto, pero nada funciono. Raymond ya estaba decidido, cambio su vida tranquila por una de pandillaje y drogas. Mi padre quedo muy abatido, había tratado con todo, pero nada pudo hacer. Incluso la señora Adams, que no podía con él, termino echándolo de la casa. Esto no hizo más que empeorar las cosas, el enseguida encontró refugio en los dragones. Después de eso, los dragones comenzaban hacerse conocer, cometiendo toda clase de pillajes y asustando a toda la ciudad.

En el día de la iniciación, Raymond debía buscar "un rito" para iniciarse como dragón purpura, debía cometer un delito para poder demostrar su valentía y ese rito…- se muerde los labios al recordarlo- fue la amada tienda de mi padre…

¿Cómo dices?- April se toma el pecho- ¿Pero, ese no había sido Hun el culpable del incendio?- pregunta April consternada

Así es, fue Hun el culpable del incendio, pero Raymond lo llevo ahí… ¡Ese granuja entrego a mi padre!- dice con furia- ¡El los llevo ahí!... ¡Por su culpa, mi padre se vino hacia abajo!, ¡Mi pobre papa se sintió tan usado, tan traicionado que jamás pudo recuperarse!- recuerda entre lágrimas- ¡Estuvimos arruinados económicamente! ¡Raymond lo traicionó!- llora- desde ese día, mi padre jamás pudo ser el mismo. Las deudas que tenía lo devastaron tanto que le gano la depresión… con mi madre y mi primo Sid tratamos de levantarlo… pero no pudimos hacer nada- se seca las lágrimas- mi papa se sintió tan inútil que… un día ya no pudo más y murió de un ataque al corazón…- termina

¡Oh, Casey, lo siento tanto!- lo abraza- ¡Sufriste tanto!

¡Mi padre no se merecía eso!- dice entre sollozos- ¡Yo jamás perdonare a ese infeliz, nunca!- dice decidido- Por eso, no sé qué clase de relación une a ese cretino con Mikey…pero no voy a permitir que ese miserable se le acerque y sean amigos… ¡Es una lacra de lo peor!- mira a su esposa- ¡No voy a permitir que ese canalla le haga daño a Miguel Ángel, voy a ser todo lo posible para alejarlo de él! ¡Lo juro!- finaliza con la furia a flor de piel.

¿De que querías hablarme Mikey?- después de preparar un té, ambos jóvenes se sientan.

Veraz, en la misión de ayer, hemos descubierto quien era el misterioso creador del yellow- Izumi abre sus ojos

¿Pe… pero cómo?- comienza a inquietarse- ¿Cómo lo descubrieron?

Él se presentó ante esa misteriosa mujer…- prosigue Mikey – lo que más me sorprendió, fue descubrir que ese señor Ka… ¡Era William, tu ex!- la chica solo gira su cabeza

¡Ahhh, valla, que sorpresa!- dice Izumi como si nada- ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?- el ninja anaranjado la mira fijo. En ese momento vuelve Raymond y los observa conversando- ¿No?

No estás muy sorprendida que digamos…- Mikey se le acerca más- Izumi… acaso… ¿Ya lo sabias?- ella no le puede mentir a esos bellos ojos azules que le piden una explicación

Si…- habla Ray, interrumpiéndolos - ya lo sabíamos, Mikey…- la tortuga se levanta- Es por eso que mi prima lo abandono…- Mikey se gira hacia su novia, ella baja la cabeza- en cuanto se enteró del terrible negocio de su prometido, decidió abandonarlo…

Izumi… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- la mira consternado- Yo pensé que lo dejaste porque te golpeaba, pero nunca pensé que lo dejaste por ser un criminal…

¡Lo siento, amor!- le toma las manos- ¡Perdón por no decirte, es que tenía miedo!, miedo de que si lo buscaras… el té matara…- Mikey traga saliva- Ahora que ya sabes de que es un ser despreciable y peligroso… ¡Por favor, Miguel!... no te acerques a el…- le suplica. Mikey cierra los ojos

Lo siento Izumi, pero esta vez… no voy hacer lo que me pides- suspira y la chica se pone pálida

¿Por qué no?- ella y Ray esperan una explicación

Porque esta es la oportunidad que esperaba- responde- ya con este dato, junto con mis hermanos y amigos, podremos llegar a el

¿Estás loco?- protesta Raymond- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dijo tu novia?

¡Claro que la escuche!... ¿es que no lo entienden?- los mira a ambos- ¡Debemos llegar a él, es la única forma de detenerlo para que no siga desparramando esa droga por toda la ciudad! – Se vuelve a sentar- sé que tienen miedo por mí y me hace feliz que se preocupen por mí, pero deben entender que debo hacerlo… en cuanto llegue a casa, se los informare a mis hermanos…

¿Y cómo lo harás?- se cruza de brazos Ray- según tengo entendido tus hermanos no saben de nosotros ¿No?

Pues…

¿Cómo les explicaras de donde sacaste la información?- le dice Izumi

No lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo… creo…- termina Mikey muy poco convencido

**En la nueva sede del pie…**

**Mientras Karai se prepara para dormir, la morena recibe una llamada muy esperada.**

¿Diga?

¡Buenas noches, señorita Karai!- la mujer frunce las cejas

¿Quién habla?

¡Habla el señor Ka, linda!- coquetea William

¡Ah, señor Ka!- comienza a hablar suave y sensual- ¿A qué se debe el honor de su llamado?... ¿Acaso usted ya consiguió mi droga?

No la llamaba para eso señorita Karai…- Bishop lo mira con atención- solo quería saber cómo estaba y además para invitarla a cenar…- Karai se queda pensativa

¿Invitarme a cenar? ¿Por qué motivo, Ka?

Solo para conocerla un poco más…- responde- me gustaría compartir una grata y amena charla con usted, señorita… ya que a partir de ahora seremos socios, podríamos intercambiar ideas…- sonríe macabro- ¿No le parece?- la morena ve una excelente oportunidad para acercarse más a el- Y después de la cena, podre entregarle su droga

Está bien, Ka, acepto su interesante oferta… ¿Y a dónde nos vemos?- pregunta

Mañana en la mañana la llamare de nuevo…y le confirmare el dia, la hora y lugar

Como guste… ¡Buenas noches!- se despide con una sonrisa

¡Que tenga muy buenas noches!- cortan la comunicación

Bien hecho, Porter…- lo felicita Bishop- en cuanto ella le cuente sobre su cena con usted a esas molestas criaturas- dice el agente- las tortugas comenzaran a actuar para llegar a usted, Porter y créame… ¡Usted las tendrá servidas en bandeja!

Eso espero…- termina el malvado

**En la guarida…**

**Ya es pasada la medianoche y Miguel Angel regresa a su casa. El joven estaciona su camioneta en la bodega de arriba de su hogar. Las luces están apagadas y en cuanto el menor de los Hamato baja del vehículo…**

"_**Bien, si entro a mi casa despacio y en silencio"**_- piensa Mikey- _**"De seguro que mi familia ni se enterara de…" **_– de repente las luces se encienden, sorprendiéndolo

¡Ayyy!- recibe un golpe en la cabeza desde atrás

¡Era hora de que llegaras, cabeza hueca!

¿¡Ehh!?- se asusta Mikey con la voz de Rafael- ¡Ahhh, Rafita!- sonríe- ¿Acaso me esperabas?

Si y no solo él...- Leonardo se le acerca con los brazos cruzados y Dónatelo lo mira muy disgustado- nosotros también

¡Ahhh!- comienza a ponerse nervioso- que bien...

¿Dónde estabas, Mikey?- pregunta Donnie muy tranquilo

¿No se los dije?- abre sus ojos- fui a animar una fiesta…- los demás lo miran muy serios- Solo que esa fiesta… era lejos de aquí, por eso tarde en volver…- responde, sintiéndose muy incómodo por las miradas fijas en el- perdón por no avisar, si es por eso de que están molestos conmigo…- su hermano mayor suspira

Mmmm… Mikey…- habla el líder- por favor, ya no nos mientas más….

¿Vamos a empezar con eso otra vez, Leo?- se corre para atrás- Porque no estoy mintiendo….

¡Por favor, que hipócrita eres, enano!- grita el ninja rojo- ¡Sabemos perfectamente de que nos estás mintiendo!- el menor se asusta- ¡No fuiste a animar ninguna fiesta!

¿A no?- se enoja Mikey- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Tienes una prueba de eso, gordinflón?

Izumi…- suelta Dónatelo, impresionando al más chico- ¿Ese es el nombre de tu novia, no, hermanito?- Miguel Angel se congela

¿Co…co, como, lo… supi…?- se pone más nervioso y no le salen las palabras

Antier por la noche…- responde el genio- Te escuche hablando por teléfono con alguien y ese alguien era ella ¿No?- Mikey no sabe que decir

Hoy te encontraste con ella y nosotros te seguimos, Mikey- continua Leonardo- ¿Por qué nos mentiste?

…- el chico no encuentra las palabras justas para contestar

¡Vamos enano, contesta!- se impacienta Rafa- ¡Responde antes de que te…!- grita furioso

¡Rafael!- lo detiene el mayor- ¡Así no!- vuelve a mirar a Mikey- ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a responderme?

No tengo nada que decir…- responde muy enojado- ¿Cómo se atrevieron a seguirme?- Grita Miguel Angel- ¿Dónde quedo la confianza entre nosotros?

¡Eso es lo que debemos decir nosotros no tú, Mikey!- se enoja el ninja de morado- ¡Tú nos mentiste a nosotros y no tienes derecho a enfadarte por eso!- lo dice con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

¿Qué no tengo derecho?- también se enfada- ¡Ustedes me siguen y se meten en mi intimidad! ¿Y crees que no debería molestarme?- se sostiene la mirada con Dónatelo

¡Ya basta Miguel Angel!- se enfada Leo- ¿Acaso no sabes del peligro del que te acabas de exponer?- lo enfrenta- ¿Quiero saber ya por que nos ocultaste tu relación con esa chica? ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde la conoces?- le apunta- ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que sales con ella?

¡Ya te dije!, no pienso responderte ni a ti y a ninguno de ustedes dos…- Mikey dice señalando a Rafa y a Donnie también con frialdad, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos- ¡Si quieren saberlo, averígüenlo por ustedes mismos!... ya que están "tan acostumbrados" en seguir y meterse en la vida de los demás- dice con sarcasmo y les da la espalda

¡Bien como quieras!- dice Leo muy enfadado- Si no quieres respondernos a nosotros, está bien… pero quizás si quieras responderle a nuestro padre…-Miguel Angel se detiene

¿NO se atreverían a decirle, no?- se asusta un poco

¡No!- sigue Rafael- ¡Lo harás tú mismo!- se le acerca muy amenazante- mira enano, te damos un ¡UN DIA!, para que le confieses toda la verdad a Splinter, si pasado este día no se lo dices…- lo mira con ojos asesinos- ¡Te daré la paliza que mereces por mentiroso!- Mikey se gira hacia sus otros hermanos y ellos lo miran con el mismo enojo, apoyando a Rafael. Miguel Angel muy molesto se retira dando un portazo

¡BLAMMM!- los tres mayores suspiran un poco tristes también. La relación de confianza entre ellos y el menor se ha roto un poco.

**En un departamento abandonado cerca de donde vive April y Casey, se encuentra la mutante Monalisa. Ella saca las fotos que le tomo a Karai y las escanea. Al introducirlas en la web, encuentra la información que buscaba.**

**Oroku Karai: empresaria**

**Edad: 24 años**

**Nacionalidad: japonesa**

**Hija de Oroku Saki**

**Heredera y dueña de las empresas Saki**

Valla…- Monalisa lee la información- esa chica es muy rica y poderosa, no me extrañaría de que ese granuja de Porter quisiera hacer negocios con ella- cierra su notebook- de seguro que ambos ya están aliados…- cierra sus ojos- lo que tengo que hacer es tratar de llegar a Saki y averiguar más sobre ella y Porter

**En la mañana…**

**El maestro Splinter despierta del apacible descanso y se dirige al comedor. Los aromas que desprende la cocina, le despiertan el apetito. Al olfatear el rico olor de los hot cakes, el viejo sensei se dirige a toda prisa a desayunar, al entrar**…

¡Buenos días, hijos míos!

¡Buenos días, sensei!- suenan tres voces muy potentes

Buen dia…- y una cuarta voz muy sutil. Lo que ve el sensei lo deja pasmado. Sus hijos Leonardo, Rafael y Dónatelo se encuentran sentados juntos en un extremo de la mesa y del otro lado bien separado, esta Miguel Angel comiendo sus panques. El sensei posa su mirada en cada uno de sus hijos y puede notar un cierto enojo en cada uno de ellos.

Y bien…- dice el roedor- ¿Hay algo que deba saber?- sus hijos no dicen palabra alguna- puedo notar una cierta energía negativa en el ambiente…- los tres mayores posan su mirada en el más chico y este ni los mira- ¿Leonardo?- el susodicho se gira- ¿Ha pasado algo malo?... necesito saberlo…

Nada sensei…- responde sin apartar su vista en el más chico- solo que quizás por ahí, Miguel Angel quiera responder a su pregunta, padre…- Mikey levanta su mirada y se la clava en Leo, con enojo

Miguel Ángel…- el chico levanta la cabeza- ¿Puedes responder a mi pregunta?- suspira

No tengo nada que decir, padre

Mentiroso…- dice por lo bajo Rafael y Mikey gruñe

¿Quién es mentiroso, Rafael?- se gira el sensei muy serio

Nadie…- el maestro comienza a molestarse

Me parece que se han peleado… ¿No es así?- mira a los mayores- y supongo que la pelea fue entre ustedes tres contra Miguel Ángel…- se gira hacia el genio- ¿Verdad, Dónatelo?

Si padre…- responde Dónatelo- así es… nos peleamos

¿Por algo grave?

No padre…- contesta Leonardo- nada que no pueda arreglarse…

Bien, eso espero. Quiero que pronto hagan las pases entre ustedes- les advierte muy serio- recuerden que los cuatro tienen una misión muy importante que cumplir y lo mejor es encarándola juntos y no separados por rencillas personales- comienza a desayunar- si al terminar el dia no se han arreglado…- les dice- los reprenderé a los cuatro… ¿Esta claro?

¡Hai, sensei!- responden los mayores

¿Miguel Angel?- mira al menor- ¿Esta claro?

Hai, sensei…- responde sin ánimos. El desayuno termina en silencio. Mientras eso ocurre, Porter junto con Bishop y sus hombres terminan de empacar el pedido de Karai. Se prepararon más de mil dosis de yellow. El agente observa cada uno de los movimientos de los hombres de Ka

¿Toda esta es la cantidad que ordeno Karai, Porter? - el joven asiente

Así es, son más de mil dosis de yellow, frescos y listos para su venta…- le entrega una y Bishop las mira muy minuciosamente y abre una de ellas

Pero esto… no es yellow- Bishop deja las dosis en la mesa, Porter finge una sonrisa- ¿Qué es exactamente?

Son solo unas imitaciones… gracias a sus advertencias, mi querido amigo John- le explica- planeo tenderle una pequeña "trampa" a Karai. Como usted me dijo, hare que esa mujer y sus verdes amigos se lleven una grata sorpresa. Hace unos momentos, llame a la hija de Saki y le informe donde nos encontraríamos esta noche, si la suerte esta de mi lado, todo saldrá como lo planee.

Mmmmm, me alegra saber que poco a poco usted y yo, mi joven amigo, comenzamos a entendernos – Bishop y Porter continúan con su emboscada

Si, lo entiendo…- mientras que Leonardo habla con su celular, Rafael afila sus armas y Dónatelo junto con Leahterhead analizan los documentos que les entrego Karai- es esta noche, en el Motel Wisconsin

"_**Si, Ka me ha prometido que después de la cena me entregara las drogas"**_- informa Karai- _**"Por fortuna, fue muy sencillo el formar parte de su círculo, ese Ka es bastante confiado"**_

¡Excelente, Karai, gracias por tu ayuda!- finaliza Leo- espero que pronto podamos detenerlo

"_**Lo haremos"**_- afirma Karai- _**"tu solo prepara muy bien a tus hermanos, esta noche será muy complicada, debemos estar muy atentos"**_- termina decidida

Lo tendré en cuenta, adiós Karai- se despide muy serio

Espero que hayan sido buenas noticias- pregunta Donnie sin despegar su vista de los documentos

Las mejores, Karai ya hizo negocios con Ka- responde el líder- esta misma noche se hará la primera entrega

Es perfecto- opina el lagarto- si poseemos más de eso, podremos avanzar más en nuestras investigaciones

¡Aquí encontré algo muy importante!- Donnie altera a los demás. Rafa, Leo y Leaht lo miran

¿Qué encontraste, Dónatelo?- preguntan los chicos interesados

Aquí en una bitácora de hace unos 10 años, aproximadamente, dice que hubo un examen de prueba con unos sujetos de laboratorio- lee- dice "El sujeto número 001-2356 fue expuesto a la sustancia xld. La mutación ocurrió con éxito. Pasadas las 24 horas del primer experimento, el sujeto 001-2356 experimento un rechazo en su sistema a la sustancia xld, la mutación se volvió inestable"- se detiene Dónatelo al ver que Leo le hace una señal

¿Qué es la sustancia xld?

Es el nombre genérico que se le dio al mutageno- responde su hermano- ahora permíteme continuar…- Leo asiente- "Debido a la violenta reacción del sujeto 001-2356, se le inyecto la sustancia dlx. El resultado fue inmediato…"- Donnie se detiene muy impresionado

¿Qué pasa genio?- Rafael pregunta- ¿Por qué te detuviste?

Por qué acá dice que la mutación se revertió- los demás se impresionan

¿Se revirtió, cómo?- sigue Leo muy intrigado. Dónatelo sigue leyendo

"El sujeto 001-2356 volvió a su estado normal pasadas las 48 horas. Los cambios producidos por la sustancia xld han sido revertidas. Sus células, tejidos y organismos, recuperaron su humanidad por completo"- traga saliva- "La prueba de reversión, ha sido exitosa"- finaliza. Los chicos se quedan pensativos

¡O sea que!- Sigue Leonardo- los científicos del pie además de crear al mutageno, también encontraron una cura para revertir los efectos, ¿No es así?

No es asi…- responde Leahterhead- recuerda amigo mio, que no fueron los del pie los que crearon el mutageno sino los utroms y el señor Mortu

Es verdad, lo había olvidado…- sigue Leo- pero… si ellos no lo habían creado, ¿Cómo hicieron para crear la cura?

No, también te equivocas, Leo- responde Donnie- en estas bitácoras no hablan de creación, sino de experimentos…

Entonces ¿Es posible que los del pie hayan robado a los utroms no solo el mutageno creado sino la cura?- pregunta Rafael

Debió ser asi…- Leahterhead – la pregunta es ¿Cuándo y cómo?, alguien debió entregarles la sustancia al pie

Y como le habrá llegado también a Ka para crear el yellow- suspira Leonardo- son demasiadas las preguntas que debemos encontrarles las repuestas- los chicos afirman

Aquí hay algo más…- habla el genio- "El día 89 de los experimentos en el laboratorio 51, han desaparecido misteriosamente restos de la sustancias xld y dlx, de la área 29/7. Se han hechos las pericias para dar con él responsable del ultraje, pero los resultados han sido negativos"- deja de leer- aquí tenemos una respuesta, hasta las más poderosas y restringidas zonas del pie, fueron robadas… esto es muy interesante, quizás algún científico con sentido común, las robo y las alejo de las manos de sus compañeros del pie, aunque es solo una teoría

¿Encontraron algo más?- pregunta Rafael

Si aquí hay mas- Leahterhead toma otros documentos- aquí hay una lista de los científicos que participaron de los experimentos- los chicos se giran a el

¿Nombres?- Donnie se levanta- ¿Qué nombres?

Te los leeré: Tobías Robinson, Yesica Lars, Michael Paterson, Clarisa Donovan, Eric Porter, Luke Boers y Guillan Dramón- termina- estos son los científicos que fueron reclutados por el clan del pie

¡Esto es genial, Leaht!- Dónatelo toma lista- con estos nombres podremos investigar si uno de ellos han sido el responsable del robo del mutageno y su cura.

¡Bien!- Rafa se alegra- quizás pronto lleguemos a dar con el responsable creador de esa maldita droga

Eso espero, Rafa- dice Leo esperanzado

Chicos…- los llama el lagarto- no quiero interrumpirlos pero… ¿Han visto a mi pequeño amigo Mikey?- pregunta con una sonrisa, los chicos se golpean la frente- hace días que no lo veo

¡Maldita sea!- se enfada Rafa- ¡No lo vi, de seguro se escapó otra vez para ver a esa mujer!- Leaht enarca las cejas al no entender nada

¡Rayos, no debí quitarle la vista de encima!- se queja Leo y entra el sensei con una bandeja

Hijos míos, mi buen amigo- se inclina ante el lagarto- les traje un poco de te…

Sensei… ¿Ha visto a Mikey?- pregunta Donnie

Si, hace un momento me pidió permiso para salir- los chicos se enfadan aún más- iba a hacer las compras…- el sensei enarca las cejas- ¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Paso algo?- sus hijos se cruzan de brazos muy molestos

**Miguel Ángel llega a la tienda de videojuegos "Wonderful Games" propiedad de Raymond. El joven Ray lo espera en la puerta muy sonriente y ambos entran al negocio. Casey junto con April lo ven entrar al lugar. El vigilante de las calles se voltea hacia su esposa**

¿Lo ves, April?... ese maldito imbécil es amigo de Mikey… hace unos meses los vi entrar al mismo lugar y lo que pude averiguar es que Raymond es dueño de ese local

¡No puedo creer que Mikey sea amigo de ese delincuente!- se preocupa la pelirroja

Quizás no lo sepa, April, Mikey puede ser muy tonto e ingenuo, pero tiene sentido común después de todo…- se cruza de brazos

¡Mira, Casey!- lo llama April- ¡Allí están los chicos!- los humanos ven llegar al acorazado al lugar, se estacionan un poco lejos- quizás vengan a buscarlo

O seguirlo…- Casey pone atención- Es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, vamos a contarles a los chicos sobre la nueva amistad de su hermanito- y los dos caminan hacia ellos

¿Lo ve sensei?- le indica Leonardo- ¡Allí está la camioneta de Mikey!, el miente padre, ese es el motivo por el cual estamos tan molestos con el…

¡NO lo puedo creer!- se enfada el viejo roedor- ¿¡Cómo pudo mentirme asi en todo este tiempo!? ¡Estoy muy molesto!- aprieta su bastón- ¿Desde cuándo su hermano se ve con esa chica?

Aun no lo sabemos, maestro- responde Rafael- No nos quiso responder

¡Pero a mi si me lo explicara!- está furioso el sensei. Y en unos minutos, ven salir a Miguel Ángel junto con Izumi y Raymond- ¿Y ese hombre?

Eso sí que tampoco lo sabíamos, maestro- responde Dónatelo perplejo

Quizás nosotros se lo expliquemos chicos- Casey y April, los llama desde la ventana

¡April, Casey!- los nombra el ninja azul- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

¿Podemos subir?- pregunta Casey y Leo asiente- es mejor que regresemos antes de que nos vea Miguel Ángel, en el camino se los explicaremos todo…- los humanos suben al acorazado y emprenden la marcha.

¿Qué nos descubrieron?- Izumi se altera, Ray también, Mikey afirma apenado

¡Perdón, Izumi, fue culpa mía!- se lamenta- debí ser más cuidadoso, ahora mis hermanos están furiosos conmigo y me amenazaron sino le cuento la verdad a mi padre…- se toma la cabeza- estoy muy asustado, no sé qué llegara a hacer mi padre conmigo en cuanto se entere de esto…

¿Qué vamos a hacer, Mikey?- se preocupa su novia- ¡Yo no quiero dejar de verte!

¡Tranquila, Izu, eso no va a pasar!- la calma- Si me castigan eso no me impedirá verte… ¡Te lo prometo!- le sonríe

Bien…- la chica lo besa

Bien, tengo que volver- les dice- sino mis hermanos se molestaran otra vez

¡Que tengas suerte!- le desea Raymond. Miguel se retira. Los primos Adams se miran muy preocupados entre ellos. En cuanto Mikey maneja su camioneta, es seguido de cerca por un auto negro. En el van Mariah y Bruce, los espías de Ka.

¡Allí va, Mariah!- la pareja de espías, comienzan a perseguirlo

¡No lo pierdas de vista, Bruce!- el hombre aumenta la velocidad. Comienza una persecución en las calles.

¡Dios! ¿Qué voy hacer?- se lamenta el ninja anaranjado- ¿Cómo se lo digo al maestro?- y observa a través del espejo retrovisor que lo sigue un automóvil muy de cerca- ¿Y ese auto?- Mikey aumenta la velocidad y da varias vueltas a propósito. Recorre varias cuadras y nota que el automóvil negro no deja de seguirlo- me parece a mí, ¿O me están siguiendo?...- la tortuga comienza a inquietarse- Mmmmm… a ver, entrare a la autopista…- el chico sale de las calles urbanas y entra a la autopista, el auto lo sigue celosamente- es un hecho…- Miguel aumenta más la velocidad- ¡Me están siguiendo!- se muerde los labios

Oye, ese no es el camino a su refugio…- opina Bruce

¡Maldita sea!- maldice la mujer- ¡Se dio cuenta que lo seguimos!

¿Qué hacemos, Mariah?- la morena piensa

¡Déjalo, regresemos!- el hombre asiente- Echaríamos la misión a perder, busquemos otra manera de atraparlo…

¡Como digas!- los espías cambian el rumbo y bajan en la próxima bajada de la autopista. Miguel Ángel al verlos cambiar de dirección, suspira aliviado

¡Rayos, me asustaron!- se toma el pecho- No me seguían, menos mal, por poco creí que eran los hombres de Ka- se relaja- Falsa alarma…- y retoma su camino a casa

**Por otra parte, Monalisa vuelve a las inmediaciones de la nueva sede del pie. La chica busca más pistas que la lleven a Karai. La joven mutante muy bien escondida, logra dar con Karai. La ninja esta por entrar a su recinto junto con sus dos guardaespaldas. Con la ayuda de una cerbatana, Mona lanza un rastreador con micrófono a uno de los hombres de Karai, este da en la espalda.**

¡Bingo!- dice la mutante y ve como Karai y sus hombres se detienen- ¿Qué pasa?

¡Deténganse!- Karai se da vuelta

¿Qué sucede, ama Karai?

Nos están observando- sus instintos la alertan y se voltea- ¿Mmmm?- se queda pensativa por unos minutos- No es nada, entremos…

Esa mujer…- dice Monalisa- es bastante astuta y atenta… casi me descubre- sonríe- No por nada es la hija de Shredder…- Monalisa toma unos auriculares y se pone a escuchar- A ver con que me encuentro…- dice. Después de un rato- ¡Whoo!- enarca las cejas- ¡Pero qué información tan interesante!- sonríe complacida

**En la guarida, Las tortugas mayores junto con su sensei, April y Casey esperan el regreso de Mikey.**

¿Un dragón purpura?- pregunta el maestro con los ojos muy abiertos

Si, perdón por no decirles antes, es que quería estar seguro…- se disculpa Jones- pero cuando Mikey se juntó más seguido con ese hombre, yo…- se enfurece

¡Esto es terrible!- se preocupa Leonardo – No solo nos ocultó lo de Izumi, sino también sobre su amistad con el enemigo...- Cierra sus ojos

Esto es mucho peor...- se lamenta Dónatelo

¡Esto no se va a quedar asi!- Rafael estalla- ¡En cuanto le ponga las manos encima a ese enano, yooo!- de repente entra Mikey un poco nervioso

¡Chicos!- entra a las corridas- ¡NO saben lo que me acaba de... pa...!

¡MIGUEL ANGEL!- Splinter se levanta muy enfadado- ¡ESTOY TAN DECEPCIONADO DE TI!- el chico se congela- ¿Cómo es posible que hallas destrozado la confianza que yo depositaba en ti?

Sensei... yo...

¿Quiero saber enseguida quien es esa mujer y que te une a ella?- Miguel Ángel se gira rápidamente a sus hermanos y les da una fulminante mirada

¿Le contaron?- se enoja- ¿No habíamos quedado que yo mismo se lo iba a decir?

¡Silencio!- lo para Splinter y se le para enfrente- ¡No tienes por qué enfadarte con tus hermanos! Ellos solo te protegen hijo mio, ellos me contaron sobre tus mentiras- Miguel esta cara a cara con su padre- Y quiero saber de tus propios labios toda la verdad...- después de unos minutos, el menor se sienta en el sillón

Ella es Izumi Mei Adams...- al escuchar el nombre completo tanto April como Casey les viene a la memoria algo- la conocí hace un año...- sus hermanos y padre se sorprenden- hace seis meses que somos novios...

¿¡Izumi Mei Adams!?- gritan a April y Casey al unísono, los demás se voltean para verlos- ¿¡La chica de la playa!?

¿¡Qué playa!?- pregunta Leo- ¿Acaso ustedes la conocen?

Si...- responde April- creo que es la chica que Mikey le salvo la vida

Si April, es ella...- contesta Mikey- la que conocimos ahí

¿Es tu novia?- Splinter esta anonadado- ¿Desde hace tanto tiempo?-

... Si...- suspira con los ojos cerrados

¿O sea que no solo revelaste tu existencia ante alguien desconocido?- Splinter aprieta su bastón- ¿Sino que entablaste una relación sentimental con una humana?

Si...- responde

¡Esto es inaceptable!- se enfurece más- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado, hijo mio?

¡No fue un descuido!- se levanta- ¡Yo solo había ido a dar una vuelta y de repente me la encontré, arrojándose al vacío!- sus hermanos lo observan muy afligido- ¡Yo solo la salve de una muerte segura!- cierra sus ojos- No iba a permitir que un ser como ella, muriera ante mis ojos..., no podía quedarme quieto y no hacer nada, tuve que salvarla...- el maestro medita un poco

A pesar de que fue un acto muy noble el que hiciste...- le dice suave- No debiste presentarte ante ella, eso fue muy imprudente de tu parte, Miguel Ángel...- su hijo lo mira- Ahora dime, ¿Por qué lo ocultaste tanto tiempo?

Por qué sabía que no me entenderían...- responde

¡Eso no es una excusa, Mikey!- lo increpa Rafael

¡Estoy hablando yo, Rafael, siéntate!- le ordena el Sensei, el joven obedece

¿Por qué lo ocultaste?- vuelve a preguntar

Por quería proteger mi relación con ella- dice- Por eso...

¿Y qué te une a ese granuja de Raymond, Mikey?- Casey ya no pudo soportar más. El menor se sorprende

¿Cómo sabes de Ray, Casey?

¿RAY? ¿ASI LO LLAMAS?- grita el guerrero

¡Si, porque es mi amigo y además porque es primo de Izumi!- todos se quedan estáticos

¿Ella es prima de ese criminal?- el joven Jones se enfada mas

¡No! ¡Ray no es ningún criminal, Casey! ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Mikey se molesta- ¡Él es un ser muy bueno, es mi mejor amigo!- sus hermanos fruncen sus cejas

¡Pues si no sabías, Miguel Ángel, ese hombre que tú ves y que llamas "amigo" es un dragón purpura! ¡Y es el ser más despreciable que he conocido!- le apunta. El más joven abre sus ojos azules, sorprendido- ¿Lo sabias?

¡Si lo sabía!- se agita- ¡Pero él no es como lo describes! Ray es un hombre bueno y sensible que se preocupa por su prima y por mí ¡Y ya no quiero que digas cosas malas sobre él, Casey, no lo conoces!

¡SI QUE LO CONOZCO! ¡ESE IMBECIL FUE EL DESGRACIADO QUE ACABO CON LA VIDA DE MI PADRE!- Mikey niega con la cabeza- ¡ES UN CRIMINAL Y UN ASESINO!- los presentes no saben cómo tranquilizar a Jones

¡MENTIRA!- lo defiende

¡Suficiente!- EL Maestro golpea con su bastón el suelo- Todo lo que dijo el señor Jones, es verdad- lo mira a los ojos- Ese hombre es un dragón purpura, un ser despreciable y de muy mala influencia para ti... y yo no pienso permitir que uno de mis hijos tenga una amistad peligrosa con el enemigo...- dice muy firme

¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Mikey comienza a temblar

Lo que quiero decir es que te prohíbo rotundamente tener un acercamiento con ese hombre...- a Miguel Ángel se le comienzan a llenar los ojos de lágrimas- Y también te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a esa mujer...

No...

Es por tu bien, hijo...- dice firme

¡NO QUIEROOOO!- grita con furia, Splinter se echa para atrás por el grito- ¡NO VOY A OBECEDERLO! ¡ESO NUNCA!

¡Miguel Ángel baja la voz!- ordena su padre muy ofendido

¡NO! ¡PUDE PROHIBIRME LOS VIDEOJUEGOS, LA TELEVISION, LAS HISTORIETAS, MI PATINETA, TODAS MIS COSAS!- le apunta a su padre, desafiándolo- ¡PUEDES AUMENTAR LAS JORNADAS DE ENTRENAMIENTO SI QUIERES, PERO NUNCA ME PROHIBAS A VER A IZUMI Y A RAY, PORQUE NUNCA TE VOY A OBEDECER!- grita con lágrimas en sus ojos. Splinter se queda de una sola pieza, nunca uno de sus hijos se le había impuesto así. Sus hermanos al verlo tan nervioso y molesto, enseguida sienten pena por el

¡Miguel Ángel!- sus hermanos se acercan para calmarlo- ¡Por favor, tranquilízate!- lo abraza Leonardo por la espalda y Rafael de los hombros

¡NO, NO QUIEROOO!

¡Mikey, shhhh!- trata de consolarlo Dónatelo- ¡Por favor, es por tu bien!- el cuerpo del chico no deja de temblar

¡No!- tiembla más por la ira. Sus hermanos no saben qué hacer- ¡No quiero dejar a Izumi!- su padre no puede creer su reacción

¡Mikey, cálmate enano!-Rafael esta impresionado- ¡Por favor, va ser peor sino!- le dice por la forma en que lo mira Splinter. Al ver las miradas suplicantes de sus hermanos, Mikey comienza a calmarse y sin más se suelta del agarre de sus hermanos y se va su habitación. Los presentes suspiran por el tenso momento

Sé que está molesto y dolido- Dice Casey- pero es mejor que se aleje cuanto antes de ese tipo, no sabe lo que es capaz de hacer ese cretino...- las tortugas restantes asienten muy tristes

Lo sé...- Splinter baja la mirada- Es lo mejor para él, con el tiempo lo comprenderá...- Miguel Ángel llega a su cuarto y se encierra. Se sienta sobre su cama y comienza a sollozar muy quedo.

**En la noche...**

**Karai llega al hotel vestida con un sensual vestido rojo. Ella viene custodiada por sus dos guardaespaldas. Adentro la espera muy paciente, William Porter. El rubio de ojos marrones sonríe al verla. Desde un lugar no muy alejado, los vigila muy celosamente Bishop. El agente custodiara cada movimiento que darán los presentes en la cena. También los observa Monalisa, la reptil espera paciente el comienzo de la velada. La chica está en los techos de un edificio vecino y con un arma militar los apunta a ambos. Está decidida con acabar con Porter.**

**En la guarida, los chicos se preparan para salir. Dónatelo ya preparado con todo su equipo, se dirige a la habitación de Miguel Ángel. Golpea la puerta**

¡Mikey, ábreme hermanito!- espera paciente- ¡vamos, tenemos que prepararnos para la misión!

¡No quiero ir!- le grita con la voz entrecortada- ¡Déjame, por favor!- su familia se acercan a Dónatelo

¿No va a Salir?- pregunta Leo preocupado

No, dice que no quiere ir...- responde Dónatelo

Entonces que se quede- Splinter niega con la cabeza- en esas condiciones es mejor que no esté presente, podría ponerse en peligro...

Entonces yo voy en su lugar- se ofrece Casey- No voy a dejarlos ir solos, necesitaran de mi ayuda

¡Esto es genial!- Rafael cruje sus dedos- contigo como mi compañero podremos romper cabezas a mansalva- dice feliz

¿Entonces estamos listos?- pregunta el líder, su grupo asiente- ¡Muy bien, vámonos!

¡Cuídense!- los bendice Splinter

¡Ten cuidado, Casey!- April lo besa

¡Lo tendré, cariño!- se sueltan y todos parten a la misión. El grupo viaja a toda velocidad en el acorazado. En cuanto salen de las alcantarillas, un auto negro los ven salir.

¿Ese vehículo será el de las tortugas?

Debe ser Bruce...- dice Mariah- ¡Sigámoslos con mucho cuidado!- la pareja de espías comienzan a seguirlos. Una hora después, las tortugas junto a Casey Jones llegan al lugar. Es un pequeño hotel y allí se encuentran Karai y Porter. Con mucho cuidado entran por el depósito del lugar. Los movimientos de las tortugas y el humano, son vigilados por los espías.

¿Viste lo mismo que yo, Mariah?- pregunta Bruce- ¡La tortuga que quiere el señor Ka no está con ellos!

¡Si, quizás esa criatura aún se encuentre en las alcantarillas, solo!- se alegra la morena- ¡Esto es perfecto!- se levanta- ¡Volvamos a las alcantarillas, Bruce!- el asiente- ¡Capturemos a ese mutante!- ambos sujetos, regresan a su vehículo a toda prisa

**Después de revisar minuciosamente el lugar, Dónatelo, con sus hábiles manos, en cuestión de minutos, anula a las cámaras de seguridad. **

Dónatelo...siempre tan predecible- Dice Bishop al observarlos y toma su comunicador- ¿Nicholas?- el ayudante de Ka, desde otra ubicación, responde

¿Si agente?

Las tortugas acaban de llegar... avísale a Porter...

¿Pero si son ellos?- Monalisa observa a las tortugas- ¡Si son ellos, las tortugas y...!- se le queda mirando al ninja rojo- ¡Es Rafael!- se alegra al verlo pero enseguida su felicidad se desvanece- ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

Enseguida, Bishop...- El hombre se acerca a su jefe, quien está bebiendo un trago con Karai- ¡Señor!

¡Discúlpeme Karai!- se inclina- ¿Dime Nicholas?

¡Ya llego su "pedido" señor!- Porter sonríe, Karai frunce su entrecejo

¡Perfecto, puedes retirarte, Nicholas!- el hombre se retira

¿Un pedido?- Karai se acerca coqueteando- ¿Qué pidió, Ka?

Unas hermosas pieles de cocodrilo que encargue, listas para usar...- responde, la morena lo mira raro- Es que me encantan hacer mis propios diseños en zapatos...

¡Oh, valla!, no sabía que era diseñador, Ka

Es uno de mis nuevos pasatiempos- le extiende el brazo- ¡Venga se las enseñare!- Karai lo toma del brazo y ambos se dirigen al depósito en donde se encuentran las tortugas. Ka le indica su automóvil, todos los presentes se retiran del lugar en varios vehículos, sorprendiendo a las tortugas y a Monalisa

¿Por qué nos vamos de aquí?- pregunta Karai un poco tensa- ¿No dijo que me iba a mostrar sus pieles?

Sí, es lo que dije, pero también planeo llevarla al lugar de la entrega- responde el mafioso- La ninja mira a sus soldados, los planes han cambiado

¿Pero que hace, a donde la lleva?- Monalisa guarda sus armas- ¡Demonios, tendré que cambiar de planes!- y la chica deja su posición y los sigue en su motocicleta

¡Rayos, se van de aquí!- Les dice Leo a sus hermanos- ¡Volvamos rápido al acorazado!- los chicos de inmediato viajan en su vehículo a toda prisa

¿Ese era Ka?- se sorprende Casey- Yo no creía que Ka fuese un hombre tan joven...- y de repente se queda pensativo

¿Qué pasa Casey?- Rafael se lo mira extraño- ¿Por qué te callaste de repente?- le dice mientras maneja

Yo conozco a ese hombre...- lo mira sorprendido- ¡Es el empresario inmobiliario, William Porter!

¿Quién?- dicen Leo y Donnie quien sigue los movimientos de Ka con el monitor

¡Ese es el hombre multimillonarioque nos pedía las antigüedades baratas a April y a mí!- responde boquiabierto

¿Cómo?- los chicos quedan sorprendidos. Minutos después, Porter, Karai y los demás, llegan a un pequeño y viejo depósito. Las tortugas y Monalisa, por separado, llegan al lugar. Las tortugas y Casey, por el techo se ponen en posición y entran al lugar. Sin que se den cuenta de nada, Bishop se acerca al acorazado y el instala un dispositivo al vehículo. El agente regresa a su posición

"**Una de cal, por las que van de arena"-** piensa

¡Maldita sea!- Monalisa maldice su suerte- ¡En este lugar tan cerrado, no podré hacer nada!- la chica sigue buscando una forma de acercarse mas

¡Aquí está toda su droga, mi querida socia!- Porter le señala las cajas, Karai manda a sus soldados a revisar las cajas. Los ninjas del pie le dan el ok a su ama- ¡Mas de mil dosis de yellow, muy fresco!- Karai asiente

¡Ustedes!- Karai da órdenes- comiencen a sacar las cajas...- sus soldados obedecen

Es usted una líder muy eficiente Karai...- la halaga Porter- sus hombres están muy bien preparados, sus órdenes son obedecidas de inmediato. Se nota que es digna de llevar el apellido Oroku...- dice un poco con malicia

Gracias- agradece la mujer

He oído hablar mucho de su padre, Karai- comienza a caminar a su alrededor- Oroku Saki, un hombre aguerrido, comprometido y muy buen empresario. Las empresas Saki, son muy famosas en muchos lados, muy reconocida- Karai no sabe a dónde quiere llegar Ka

Gracias por sus amables palabras acerca de mi padre, Porter- las tortugas observan la conversación

Lástima que no pude llegar a conocerlo, me hubiese gustado mucho poder haber entablado una sociedad con el- se lamenta- Según me he enterado, su amado padre, fue asesinado...- Karai abre sus ojos- ¿Verdad?

Si...- responde

¿Por quienes, se puede saber?- Ka la mira atento

¿A qué viene esa pregunta Ka, porque quiere saberlo?- Karai comienza a inquietarse

Voy a serle sincero, Karai...- Porter la mira a los ojos- He escuchado rumores de que usted ha entablado una cierta relación con un antiguo clan, enemigo de su padre...- ¿es verdad?- las tortugas se ponen atentos. Karai presiente algo muy malo

¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer ese tipo?- Rafael mira a sus hermanos y amigo

¡No lo sé, Rafa!- Leo siente que su pulso se acelera- Pero esto no me agrada en lo más mínimo

A mí tampoco- opina Donnie

**Por otro lado...**

**¡**Miguel Ángel, hijo, ábreme!- Splinter toca la puerta del cuarto de su hijo menor- Tengo que hablar contigo. Mikey dentro de su cuarto mira hacia la puerta, muy afligido y enojado. El chico se seca las lágrimas y cierra sus ojos. April observa a Splinter y suspira entristecida

Hijo mio, sé que estas muy molesto conmigo, pero quiero que entiendas que esto es lo mejor para tu seguridad, ellos no son buenos para ti, de ninguna manera...- le habla desde la puerta. Miguel al oírlo, frunce las cejas con disgusto- Yo te amo hijo mio y solo quiero protegerte...- como ve que su hijo no abre la puerta- Solo espero que algún día me entiendas, Miguel Ángel...- Splinter se va entristecido, April apoya su mano en el hombro del sensei y ambos se dirigen hacia la cocina

¿¡Qué no son buenos para mí!?- se altera- ¿Que sabes?... ¡Si ni los conoces!- Miguel Ángel toma unas ropas de su armario y se viste a toda prisa- ¡No voy a dejar de verlos porque tú lo quieras, padre!- sale sin sus armas de su cuarto- ¡Tu ni nadie, me separara de Izumi!- Miguel Ángel, huye de la guarida- ¡Nadie!...

¡Eso es una mentira!- Karai responde seria- ¡Yo jamás me aliaria con los asesinos de mi padre! ¡Eso es una locura!

¿A no?- replica Porter- Entonces quizás lo que escuche fueron solo puras mentiras...- se ríe

Lo son...- Karai se acerca a sus guardaespaldas- Bien, si ya hemos terminado Ka, me voy retirando...- la chica pasa por al lado de el

¡Espere, aun no se valla por favor!- la detiene- Aun no le he mostrado las pieles de reptil que me han traído...- Karai se voltea

¿Qué pieles?

¡Estas!- hace un chasquido y unas pequeñas explosiones detrás de él, sacuden el lugar

¡BLUMM, BLUMM, BLUMMM!

¡¿Qué RAYOS?!- las tortugas y Casey se voltean, los contenedores que están cerca de ellos, caen y están por aplastarlos- ¡CORRANNNN!- grita Rafael y sus hermanos de la parte de atrás del lugar

¡¿Qué PASA?!- Monalisa se alarma por los ruidos- ¡¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro?!

¿Qué ESTA PASANDO?- grita Karai a Porter

¡AHÍ SALEN LAS PIELES QUE LE DIJE KARAI!- sonríe Porter al ver a las tortugas salir, la chica se gira hacia el- ¿NO QUE NO ESTABA ALIADA A SUS ENEMIGOS?- la mira diabólica

¡AHHH!- Karai se impresiona por lo que hizo Ka- ¡Maldito seas!

¿Con que vino con esas tortugas ninjas, no?- Los hombres de Porter rodean a su jefe y los ninja del pie, hacen lo mismo con su ama. Karai se pone en posición de ataque- ¡AHORA KARAI, LE HARE PAGAR SU IMPERTINENCIA!- la amenaza- ¡USTED Y ESAS MOLESTAS CRIATURAS APRENDERAN POR LAS MALAS A NO METERSE EN MI CAMINO!

¡ESO LO VEREMOS!- gruñe Karai

¡Ahhh, maldita sea!- Rafael se toma del brazo sangrante- ¡ESE DESGRACIADO LE TENDIO UNA TRAMPA A KARAI!- gruñe

¡No, tenemos que volver!- ordena Leo- ¡No podemos dejar sola a Karai! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

¡Pues volvamos entonces!- se para Rafael

¡No, Rafa!- lo detiene Dónatelo- ¡Estas herido!

¡Es solo un rasguño, puedo pelear!

¡No mejor tu vuelve al acorazado!- le dice Leonardo- ¡NO voy a permitir que pelees así!

¡Pero...!- Rafael esta por protestar

¡Hazlo ya!- le recrimina Casey- ¡Yo los acompañare!- se miran entre ellos y el ninja rojo asiente

¡Está bien, regresare! ¡Los esperare en el acorazado!- dice y se va hacia su camioneta

¡Bien!- y en cuanto Leo, Donnie y Casey se voltean...

¡BLUMMMMMMMMMMMM!- una explosión destroza al acorazado. Los chicos vuelan por la ola expansiva que provoco la explosión. Al levantarse se voltean muy asustados y ven a su camioneta totalmente incendiada.

¡NO!- Casey queda en shock- ¡RAFA!- mira con terror. Los hermanos también, respiran agitados por lo que ven.

¡RAFAELLLLLLL!- gritan en pánico Leo y Donnie y corren hacia el acorazado

**Miguel Ángel recorre las alcantarillas a toda prisa**

Izumi...- dice- nada ni nadie nos separara, te lo prometo. El chico corre a toda prisa, aun desprendiendo lágrimas en sus ojos. Mariah y Bruce, que estaban manteniendo la guardia, lo ven pasar

¡Ahí, Esta!- grita el hombre muy feliz

¡Genial!- dice la chica- ¡Sigámoslo!

No se aflija, maestro...- April reconforta a Splinter- usted hizo lo correcto, Mikey con el correr del tiempo, lo comprenderá, se lo aseguro

Eso espero hija, eso espero

Bien, si me permite, déjeme hablar con el- dice la pelirroja- quizás yo pueda llegar a él, voy a hablarle

Adelante...- April llega a la habitación de Mikey y golpea la puerta. No hay respuesta

¡Mikey, soy yo! ¿Puedo pasar?- y ve que la puerta quedo abierta y pasa- ¿Mikey?- y al no verlo...- ¡No esta!- el sensei termina su té con pena y se levanta

¡Maestro Splinter!- escucha los gritos de April

¿Qué pasa, April?- ella se toma el pecho

¡Miguel Ángel no está en la guarida!- el sensei se asusta- ¡SE FUE!

¡NO!- dice el maestro muy asustado

¿Ahhhh?- Rafael se despierta y ve como el acorazado se incendia a 200 metros de el - ¿Pero qué rayos pasó? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- dice un poco confundido

Yo te salve...- se voltea al oír una voz. Es la misma mujer de negro, el ninja rojo abre sus ojos sorprendido

¿Tú me salvaste?- dice asombrado

Si... sentí el ruido de una bomba a punto de detonar, justo debajo de tu vehículo- responde y se da vuelta- La próxima vez, tus hermanos y tú, deberían tener más cuidado...

¿Por qué me salvaste y quien rayos eres tú?- se levanta del suelo un poco mareado

Eso es algo que muy pronto lo sabrás...- dice con voz suave- ¡Adiós!- la chica arroja una bomba de humo y desaparece

¡Cof, cof, cof!- Tose por el humo- ¡Rayos, odio cuando hacen eso!- mira su alrededor- No esta... se fue...

¡RAFAELLLL!- el chico siente las voces de sus hermanos que lo llaman

¡LEOOOO, DONNIEEEE, AQUÍ ESTOYYYY!- y se va con ellos. Sus hermanos al verlo con vida se alegran infinitamente

¡Rafaaa!- sus hermanos lo estrechan con mucha fuerza- ¡Gracias a dios que estas vivo, hermanito!- dice Leo bastante aliviado

¡Por poco y creí que te perdíamos!- Donnie comparte la misma emoción. Rafael los abraza muy agradecido por el afecto

¡MALDITO FENOMENO DE FERIAAA!- Casey le palmea la espalda- ¡NO SABES EL MALDITO SUSTO QUE NOS DISTE, IMBECIL!- se descarga el humano

¡Ya está bien, mandril sin pelo!- dice con una semi sonrisa

¿Pero cómo te salvaste de esta, Rafael?- pregunta Leo

No me salve, me salvaron...- lo observan extrañados- Fue esa chica, la guerrera de negro...- sonríe- ella me salvo momentos antes que el acorazado explotara...- les explica mientras camina con dificultad.

**Mientras...**

**Miguel camina por los túneles y llega a la primera tapa de alcantarilla. Sus pasos son seguidos de cerca por los espías de Ka. Esta tan distraído con su pena, que no se da cuenta de que lo siguen.**

¡Solo un poco más!- dice la mujer y coloca un dardo en una pequeña pistola

No me importa ni lo que diga mi maestro o mis hermanos- dice con mucha tristeza y sube por las escaleras- Yo nunca dejare a Izumi, yo la amo... ¡La amo ¡ ¡Ahhhh!- siente un terrible ardor en su hombro izquierdo- ¿Ahhh, queee?- de inmediato se suelta de las escaleras y cae al suelo- ¡Mi brazo!- se queja y trata de ponerse de pie y ve el pequeño dardo clavado en el- ¿Qu... que es esto?- Mikey comienza a tambalearse y trata de sacarlo- ¡No!...¿Qué es...esto...? ahhh, No, ¡Ten... tengo... que volver... a ca...casa!... ¿¡MmMMmm!?- desde atrás, Bruce lo toma por la espalda y le tapa la boca con un paño. Mikey ve con horror al hombre alto y poco a poco va perdiendo fuerzas

¡Buenas noches, fenómeno!- Miguel trata de forcejear para liberarse de su captor, pero es inútil. Mikey cierra sus ojos lentamente y cae desvanecido al piso

¡Ja!- Mariah guarda su pistola en su chaleco- ¡Esto fue demasiado fácil!

¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunta su compañero

Llamaremos a Nicholas y le pediremos que traigan a más hombres- ordena la mujer- Necesitaremos de su ayuda para llevar a este mutante ante el jefe- Sonríe por el excito de la misión- ¡El señor Ka, estará feliz con nosotros dos!- sonríe la morena

¡Ahhhh!- Karai cae al suelo, derrotada. Porter le propino el último golpe, antes de que ella cayera inconsciente. Todos los ninjas del pie que estaban presentes, yacen muertos en el piso. Minutos después llega Bishop junto con Nicholas quien habla por teléfono

Veo que acabo con todos, Porter...- se cruza de brazos el agente y observa a Karai- pero ella está viva ¿Verdad?

Asi es...- la toma de una de sus muñecas- Quiero quedarme con ella, yo personalmente tomare represalias con esta bella mujer...- se muerde los labios- ¿Y las tortugas, murieron o escaparon?- pregunta Ka

Escaparon...- responde Bishop- Era lo previsible, en cuanto su vehículo estallo en pedazos, uno de los hermanos cayó herido y eso los motivo a huir... pero volverán... eso lo aseguro

No importa, yo después también me encargaré de ellas- aprieta los puños

¡Señor KA!- Nicholas sonríe ampliamente- ¡Le tengo muy buenas noticias!

¿Cuáles, Nicholas?

Nuestros espías capturaron a la tortugas que quería, amo- los ojos marrones de Ka se ensanchan

¡Biennnnn!- rechina los dientes de felicidad- ¡Esto era lo que más esperaba!- sus ojos se vuelven amarillos-¡Les enseñare a esas tortugas que no deberán jamás, meterse en mi camino!

**Una hora después, las tortugas junto con Casey, regresan a su hogar. Leo y Donnie ayudan a Rafael, quien está herido**

¿Qué habrá pasado con Karai?- pregunta Casey- ¡¿Habrá huido?!

No...- responde el líder- conociéndola, de seguro que se quedó a pelear

¡Debimos quedarnos, Leo!- protesta Rafael- ¡Debimos quedarnos a pelear!

¿Y dejarte solo y herido?- le mira Leonardo muy serio- ¡Eso nunca! Ustedes son más importantes que Karai, hoy creímos que habías muerto hermano, ya fueron demasiadas emociones hoy para ustedes y para mí- Rafael suspira

En cuanto lleguemos a casa, iras directamente a mi laboratorio Rafa- ordena el genio- debo revisar ese brazo y tus piernas- y en cuanto llegan a la guarida. La pelirroja corre al verlos

¡CHICOS!- grita April bastante nerviosa

¿Qué sucede, April?- dice Leo al verla muy preocupada

¡Es Mikey!- los chicos la rodean- ¡Huyo de casa!- las tortugas se miran muy preocupadas entre ellas.

**Unos minutos después, un automóvil negro llega al aeropuerto. Del mismo, salen unos hombres vestidos de amarillo y sacan dos grandes bolsas de la parte de atrás del automóvil. Los hombres meten las bolsas en un pequeño avión. Los hombres suben al mismo y vuelan con destino desconocido.**

**Unas dos horas después llegan a destino y sacan las bolsas negras. Las vuelven a meter en otro automóvil gris. En una hora más de viaje, llegan a una lujosa mansión...**

**Poco a poco, Miguel Ángel va recobrando la conciencia. Al despertar mira hacia su alrededor y lo que ve lo deja perplejo. Está en una especie de laboratorio, lleno de aparatos y tubos de ensayo. Y al ver sobre sus pies, se da cuenta que se encuentra dentro de una gran pecera de vidrio. **

¿Qué es esto?- golpea el vidrio y comienza a sentir pánico- ¿Don... Donde es... estoy?- golpea, siente que se queda sin aire- ¡¿Cómo llegue aquí?!- golpea el vidrio con desesperación- ¡Donde estoyyyy!- tres hombres detrás de él, se le van acercando- ¡Sáquenme de aquíiii! ¡ALGUIENNN!

¡Bienvenido, Miguel Ángel!- la tortuga al oír una gruesa voz, se da vuelta. Sus ojos azules no dan crédito a lo que ven

¡Wi... William Porter!- Mikey se echa para atrás al reconocerlo. Porter se quita el sombrero con cortesía

¡Bienvenido, amigo mio!- Miguel lo mira con terror- ¡Bienvenido a los dominios del señor Ka!

**CONTINUARA...**

**¡Hola a todos, bienvenidos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Este me tarde un poco más en escribirlo, porque sin querer me quedo más largo de lo esperado.**

**En este episodio se descubrió ciertos secretos y varios de ellos fueron revelados. Como la relación entre Mikey e Izumi, el odio de Casey hacia Raymond, la revelación de Ka y las trampas de Bishop, Y el secuestro de Mikey (el siguiente capítulo será el comienzo de una cadena de sufrimiento para Miguel Ángel y sus hermanos, ya estoy llorando por lo que voy a escribir, "snif, snif")**

**Espero que todo el empeño que puse al escribirlo les haya agradado y espero que lo hayan disfrutado también. En el próximo capítulo, les prometo la sangre y la acción.**

**Ahora los agradecimientos: les agradezco a...**

**Feels the music**: yo tampoco me lo imaginaba a Mikey en una situación amorosa, por eso escribí este fics! (cuaC). ¡Gracias x tu apoyo!

**Kira Andrea:** Graciassssssssssssssssss! Aqui lo subiiiiiiiiii

**Dragonazabache: **¡En el otro capítulo sabrás como le caerá a los chicos el secuestro de su hermanito! ¡Un abrazo!

**Dark Teana:** espero que te haya gustado "La sacudida" de los chicos a Mikey. ¡Saludos!

**Iukarey:** Me alegra que te haya encantado mi historia, Me puso súper feliz leer tu reviews. ¡Otro abrazo para ti!

** .5: **Gracias x el apoyo. Si quieres mas de Rafa y Mona, espera los siguientes episodios. ¡Saludis!

**Alondrahamato:** Me parece que te encanta Mikey... ¡En el próximo capítulo me vas a odiar! (buaaaa) ¡Besos!

**Rose Black Dragón:** mi querida amiga, Gran Roses, como me vas a ¡Amar! en el próximo capítulo. ¡Un abrazo enormeee!

**A todos ustedes... ¡GRACIAS TOTALES! **

ANTES DE DESPEDIRME, QUIERO COMUNICAR A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA **"CRIMINALES"** QUE A PARTIR DEL CAPITULO TRES, LA HISTORIA PASARA A CATEGORIA "M". DEBIDO A QUE VOY A ESCRIBIR ESCENAS MUY VIOLENTAS Y LLENAS DE SANGRE Y GROSERIAS.

A TODOS QUE DESEAN VER A LAS TORTUGAS MUTILAR A SUS ENEMIGOS A DIESTRA Y SINISTRA, LOS INVITO A LEERLA. YA SIN MAS QUE DECIR, ME DESPIDO

¡BYE, BYE!

**MIKEMASTERS**


	10. Chapter 10

**En las garras de William Porter **

"_**¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"**_**- **Mikey ve muy impresionado como el señor Ka, junto con dos de sus secuaces, se van acercando a la pecera de vidrio**- **_**"¡Esto es una pesadilla!"**_**- **piensa muy asustado. El chico se encuentra sin sus armas y ve como en el suelo, esta su rastreador y su celular, totalmente destruidos

¡Bienvenido, amigo mio!- Porter se quita el sombrero ante Miguel Ángel, la tortuga lo mira un poco temeroso- ¡Bienvenido a mis dominios, "Miguel Ángel -San"!- dice con burla- Creo que en Japón, así saludan los japoneses a sus amigos, con cariño, ¿No?... "San", Miguel-san...- se acerca al vidrio y lo mira directo a los ojos- Hacia mucho tiempo que quería verte, amigo...- Mikey trata de no mostrar temor- ¿Y sabes porque?, mira esto...- le señala sus dientes- ¿Ves los dientes de aquí arriba?, son postizos... cuando yo solo pase a saludar a mi prometida y cuando tú interrumpiste nuestra alegre charla, "tu" saludo, me provoco esto... y como yo soy un hombre que cuida mucho su imagen...- gruñe- No me causo nada de gracia visitar al dentista... ¡Odio a los dentistas!- no despega su vista de el- ¿Sabes, Miguel-san?, tendría que pasarte la cuenta...- se aleja del vidrio- pero como sé que un fenómeno de la naturaleza como tú, no dispone de "Efectivo"- sonríe y Mikey gruñe- Seré más considerado...¡PLAM!- golpea la pecera de vidrio donde se encuentra Miguel Ángel y esta se fisura. El ninja anaranjado se echa para atrás- Te la cobrare en especie, Miguel-san...

¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunta Miguel Ángel con los dientes apretados

¡Ya lo veraz! ¡Nicholas!- su sirviente se acerca

¿Si señor?

Tráeme la llave...- no quita su vista de encima de la tortuga- comenzare a cobrar mi deuda...- los ojos de él se vuelven amarillos. Miguel siente que su corazón va a salirse del pecho

"_**Maldita sea"-**_piensa Mikey- _**"Esto no será nada bueno"**_

¡MIGUEL ANGEL! ¡MIGUEL ANGELLLL!- Leonardo grita con todas sus fuerzas, el joven líder recorre los túneles de los alcantarillados, buscando a su hermanito- ¡MIKEYYYY!- pasaron más de 10 horas de su desaparición y no hay rastro de el en los subterráneos

¡Leo!- Rafael llega donde está su hermano, cojeando- llame a Ángel, dice que tampoco ha visto a Mikey...- dice muy preocupado- dijo que pronto vendrá ayudarnos a buscar.

¡Demonios!- maldice Leonardo- Sid, Leahterhead, el señor Mortu... ¡Nadie lo ha visto!- aprieta sus dientes- ¡He recorrido todo el alcantarillado como unas 5 veces, incluso, revise nuestro antiguo hogar y no halle nada!...- se toma la cara frustrado- ¿En dónde estará?

¡Pues sigamos buscando, Leo!- le da fuerzas- ¡No perdamos las esperanzas, animo!- Leo asiente ante las palabras del ninja rojo y ambos retoman la búsqueda

**En el laboratorio, Dónatelo teclea los controles de su computadora, buscando rastro de su hermano, a través del satélite de búsqueda. Lo que ve, lo desconcierta- **

¡No!- golpea la mesa- ¡Plaff!

¿Qué sucede, hijo mio?- Splinter se acerca- ¿Encontraste algo?

No... La señal del rastreador que poseía Mikey en su caparazón dejo de emitir señal... hace horas - responde preocupado- lo intente, pero es como si se lo "hubiese tragado la tierra", incluso si el rastreador hubiese sido destruido, yo encontraría la forma de rastrear el camino de su recorrido, pero no halle nada...

¿En dónde se abra ido?- se lamenta el maestro, después de unos minutos-¿Y si se fue con esa chica?- De repente Dónatelo se gira hacia su padre

No lo creo maestro, Mikey sería incapaz de quitarse el rastreador e incluso ya lo hubiésemos encontrado

¿Y si tu hermano se lo quito o se lo quitaron?- pregunta con duda y enojo- Aun no conocemos las intenciones de esos humanos... y si ese joven es un dragón purpura...- Dónatelo medita por unos instantes sobre lo que dijo su padre

Es una posibilidad...

Bien, ubica a tus hermanos, hijo, iremos a visitar a la novia de Miguel Ángel- ambos se ponen en marcha

¡Ahhhhhh!

¡Otra vez, Nicholas!- ordena Ka- Ahora más fuerte...

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Miguel Ángel, grita de dolor. Los villanos lo ataron a una mesa metálica y lo están electrocutando- ¡Ahhh, ah, ah, ah, ah!- aprieta los dientes

¿Te duele, amigo?- pregunta con pena- No deberías gritar...

¡Ah, ah, ah!- jadea Mikey y lo mira con furia

Esto todavía no es nada... con lo que planeo hacerte- Ka se le acerca más y lo mira de frente- Te hare pagar una por una, todo lo que me hicieron los entrometidos de tus hermanos y tu...- Miguel Ángel abre los ojos

¿Có... Como sa, sabes de mis her... hermanos?

¡No soy estúpido, mutante! Sé que tu asquerosa familia y tú, quisieron meterse en mi camino, pero déjame decirte que tú pagaras cada una de las intervenciones que han hecho...- lo amenaza

¡Ah, ah, ha, eres una basura, Porter!- le dice muy agitado- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

¡Tú lo eres más, monstruo!- lo toma de la cola de su bandana- y el haberme quitado a Izumi... lo pagaras más caro- lo suelta- ¡Nicholas, aumenta los voltajes!- grita a su secuaz

¡Si señor!- Mikey cierra sus ojos. Nicholas baja la llave y varias fuertes descargas eléctricas, vuelven a recorrer el cuerpo del travieso. Miguel se contiene las ganas de gritar

¡Quiero oírlo, gritar y gritar, jejejeje!- se burla Ka. Las ondas eléctricas son más potentes. El chico no puede evitar el dolor...

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- el ninja anaranjado ya no puede más y grita con todas sus fuerzas- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se retuerce con violencia

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- se carcajea el señor Ka ante el terrible sufrimiento del travieso. Bishop a través de una ventana, contempla con regocijo, la tortura al que es expuesto, el menor de las tortugas.

¡Tuuuuu, tuuuuu, tuuuuu!- Izumi desde el local de videojuegos de su primo, intenta comunicarse con su novio una y otra vez- ¡Vamos amor, respóndeme!- camina por todo el lugar y Raymond entra al salón principal

¿Todavía no contesta, Izu?- pregunta

¡No!- se sienta en la cama- Y estoy muy preocupada Ray... me temo que su familia le haya prohibido hablar conmigo- se agarra de la cabeza- ¡Diossss, no quiero que por mi culpa, Mikey la esté pasando muy mal!- su primo la abraza por los hombros para confortarla

¡Tranquila, Izu! Eso no pasara...- le sonríe- No creo que su familia le prohíba verte, de seguro Mikey les convencerá de que no eres una mujer peligrosa

Eso espero...

¡Tock, tock, tock!- los golpes a una puerta, les llama la atención a ambos

¡Miguel Ángel!- Se para aliviada Izumi- ¡De seguro es mi bebe!- ella se apresura a abrir la puerta y...- ¡Mikey!- se tira hacia atrás- ¡Ahhh!

Buenas noches... señorita...- Es Leonardo quien se presenta ante ella y ve como el ninja azul se encuentra acompañado por Rafael, Dónatelo, Splinter, Casey y April. Raymond se acerca y se pone de lado de su prima. Casey al ver a Raymond, frunce el ceño. El primo de Izumi al notar esa fría mirada hacia él, lo hace sentirse extraño

¿Qué?...- Izumi los mira un poco temerosa- ¿Qué, que desean?- Ray se pone detrás de ella

¿Se encuentra Miguel Ángel aquí?... - Splinter la observa con ojos muy serios. Izu se mira con su primo- Por favor, necesitamos saberlo...- le pregunta con preocupación

No... Él no está conmigo...- Izumi teme lo peor cuando ve como el semblante de cada uno de los miembros de la familia de Miguel Ángel, se tornan angustiantes- Oh Dios... ¿Le paso algo a Mikey?- los chicos también se dan cuenta de la genuina preocupación de ella- ¡Por lo que más quieran! ¿Qué paso con mi novio?- las tortugas y los demás no salen de su asombro- ¿¡Diganme!?

¡Ahhhh!- Mikey es tirado a la pecera de nuevo. Sus brazos y piernas se encuentran con quemaduras por todo a lo largo de sus extremidades- ¡Ah, ahhh!- se retuerce por el ardor y dolor que está sintiendo. Fue más de una hora de tortura con electroshock.

¿Qué hacemos con él, señor Ka?- pregunta Nicholas

Déjalo descansar...- Miguel Ángel se acurruca contra el vidrio- Todavía quiero divertirme mucho más con el...- ordena- Tu procura que mi "invitado" descanse bien antes de su siguiente sesión...- se ríe- ¡Jajajaja!- se retira hacia otra habitación y se encuentra con el agente Bishop- ¡John, amigo mio!- lo saluda- Déjame decirte, que tenías toda la razón sobre ese mutante...- Bishop se aproxima- Ese monstruo es muy resistente, resistió mucho las ondas eléctricas, un humano normal hubiese muerto en solo 40 minutos... pero Miguel-san, duro una hora y 45 minutos... interesante

Se lo dije... son mutantes muy fuertes...- se cruza de brazos- ¿Qué más harás con él?

Muchas cosas- enciende un cigarro- Después les ordenare a mis mejores hombres, que le den a mi amigo, una lección de resistencia física- Bishop presta atención- Me intriga saber si su cuerpo es resistente a las palizas

Me da la sensación, Porter, de que estás haciendo y harás, pruebas científicas con el... ¿No es así?

Puede ser, John, puede ser- echa humo- Quizás su cuerpo me sirva para poner en práctica los proyectos inconclusos de mi padre- el agente se da vuelta al oírlo, intrigado- Los proyectos 44 y 66, siempre tuve interés en ponerlas en acción

¿Proyectos 44 y 66?... ¿Qué son?- pregunta muy curioso Bishop. William hace una mueca de placer

Ya lo veraz...- ambos se retiran del laboratorio

¿Mikey desapareció?- Izumi se toma del pecho

Si y creíamos que mi hijo había venido aquí, a verla a usted...- Splinter suspira- Pero veo que me equivoque...- dice después de observar detenidamente los ojos grises de Izumi

Si entonces, no está aquí...- Rafa aprieta sus puños- ¿En dónde diablos se fue ese cabeza hueca?- la chica al oírlo, frunce el ceño

¿Cabeza hueca?- Izu se para- ¿Es así como te expresas sobre tu hermano?- el ninja rojo al notar la molestia de la chica, se retracta

Es solo una expresión de cariño...- responde con los brazos cruzados y mira para el otro lado

Ya veo...- dice muy molesta. Leonardo al notar ese detalle en ella, no hace más que preguntar

Amas mucho a mi hermanito... ¿Verdad?- esa pregunta del líder hace sonrojar a Izumi

¡Claro que sí!- lo dice en voz alta y se avergüenza- Demasiado...- los presentes ponen atención- Desde el día que conocí a Miguel Ángel, mi vida cambio para siempre...- cierra sus ojos- si lo desean, les contare como conocí a Mikey...

Adelante - sugiere el maestro y los demás ponen atención

Todo comenzó hace un año...Yo había llegado a la playa East Haven, un día antes de encontrarme con Miguel Ángel - cuenta la chica- Había llegado para distraerme un poco por unos días, aunque en realidad, solo había ido expresamente para suicidarme...- Las tortugas la miran sorprendidas por lo dicho por la joven- Mi ex pareja me había golpeado una vez más y yo, ya no podía soportarlo más... Quería acabar con esa angustia que gobernaba en mi vida, hacía mucho tiempo- de pronto enseguida sonríe- Cuando tome la decisión final y estaba por "sumergirme" en el mar para siempre, conocí a mi salvador...- cierra los ojos al recordar

**FLASHBACK: IZUMI**

_**¡Woo! ¡Que linda vista! ¡Ojala mis hermanos estuvieran aquí, de seguro les encantara! ¿Eh? ¡Se ve que hay mucha marea! ¿Se podrá surfear aquí?- se pregunta y cuando levanta la vista, ve a una chica que esta de espaldas frente al mar, vestida con un solero corto color verde agua. Mikey se esconde para no ser visto.**_

_**¡Sí que hay gente aquí!, tenía razón April, mejor me voy antes de que me vea – y cuando se gira siente un ruido como si tiraran algo. Esto le llama la atención y se voltea nuevamente y cuando lo hace, ve que la chica tira un montón de objetos envueltos y con mucha furia.**_

_**Órale, ¿Qué le pasara a esa señorita? – se pregunta Miguel, mientras sigue observando la escena y en ese instante la joven abre los brazos y se arroja al mar. Miguel Ángel se asusta y va velozmente hacia donde se arrojó la chica**_

_**¡OYEE! ¡NO LO HAGAS!- grita Mikey demasiado tarde y puede ver la altura desde donde, se arrojó la joven**_

_**¡DIOS MIO, ESTA CHICA ESTA LOCA, SE VA A MATAR! ¡NO CREO QUE SE HAYA TIRADO DE ESTA ALTURA PARA NADAR! ¿O SI?- Mikey entra en pánico- ¡AYY NO SE QUE HACER! ¿QUE HAGO, QUE HAGO?- se pone histérico- ¡YA SE! ¡SI EN CINCO MINUTOS NO SALE A LA SUPERFICIE! ¡ME ARROJARE A SALVARLA! ¡ES COMO DIJO DONATELO UNA VEZ, EL CEREBRO SE PUEDE DAÑAR SI PERMANECE SIN OXIGENO POR MAS CINCO MINUTOS!- y mira el mar y la chica no ha salido- ¡¿PERO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO? ¡SI YA PASARON MAS DE CINCO MINUTOS!- y la tortuga se arroja al mar a rescatarla**_

_**Donde estaban era muy alto y de seguro era muy probable salir dañado al caer al mar y Miguel Ángel nadaba mirando por todos lados y no haya a la chica –**__"__¿Dónde estará? no la encuentro por ningún lado, ¿la habrá arrastrado la correntada?"__**- piensa la tortuga hasta que la encuentra enredada entre las algas**__–"__Ah, ahí está"-__**La toma de la cintura, la desenreda de las plantas y nada hacia arriba hasta salir a la superficie.**_

_**Miguel Ángel la carga en brazos, la acuesta en la arena y le revisa los signos vitales: La chica no respira.**_

_**¡Diablos no respira!, llegue demasiado tarde- se lamenta el travieso- Ni modo tendré que aplicarle las técnicas de resucitación- dice la tortuga con decisión y empieza por aflojarle el vestido, le abre la boca y le aplica la respiración y los masajes de resucitación cardiaca.**_

_**¡1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15!- y le aplica más respiración y vuelve con los masajes**_

_**¡1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15 ¡vamos, vamos reacciona! -Dice la tortuga con una seriedad muy poca veces vista en él y después de agonizantes cinco minutos en los cuales Miguel nunca se dio por vencido, la chica tose, escupe el agua que había tragado y vuelve en sí.**_

_**¡Si, lo hice me alegro de haberle prestado atención a las clases de Dónatelo!- dice triunfante y se acerca a la joven y le pregunta suavemente- ¿oye, estas bien?**_

_**La chica lo mira confundida y lejos de asustarse, solo lo mira y con una sonrisa le dice:**_

_**¿Acaso eres un ángel?- y se desmaya**_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

¡¿Acaso eres un ángel?!- sonríe Izumi- eso le dije después de reaccionar y antes de desmayarme

Ahora lo entiendo...- Dónatelo sonríe orgulloso- mi hermano te salvo la vida, eso me deja tranquilo- dice el genio- Me alegra saber que mi hermanito haya prestado atención a las clases de primeros auxilios que le di esa vez

A mí también me alegra saber eso...- Leo también se enorgullece- a pesar de ser tan distraído, al menos puso atención en eso

¡Pero sigue contando, por favor!- pide Rafael muy emocionado por la historia- ¿Qué paso después de que reaccionaste?

Bueno...- mira a Casey y April- cuando reaccione lo primero que vi fue a estas amables personas- el matrimonio asiente ante las palabras de la chica- y Después...

**CONTINUACION DEL FLASHBACK**

_**¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunta**_

_**Estas en nuestra casa señorita, ¿cómo estás?- dice April**_

_**Bien...- le responde, los mira a los dos- ¿quiénes son ustedes?**_

_**Yo soy April o Neil y él es mi esposo Casey Jones- Le responde April**_

_**Pero... ¿cómo llegue aquí?... no lo recuerdo- dice muy confundida**_

_**Te trajimos hasta aquí, porque vimos cuando te arrojaste al agua y yo me arroje al mar para sacarte- le dice Casey mirando a su esposa **_

_**Así es y como no reaccionabas te reanimamos, por poco y mueres jovencita- le dice dulcemente April**_

_**Es verdad... yo me arroje al mar... ahora lo recuerdo...- dice la joven tapando su cara con las manos- es que yo…no quise, No...- dice la joven queriendo llorar y es ese instante la joven se sobresalta asustando a la pareja, como si recordara algo y dice en voz alta- ¡LA CRIATURA DE VERDE! ¡LA CRIATURA VERDE!- dice a los gritos y esto pone en alerta a la pareja**_

_**¿De qué está hablando?- dice Casey haciéndose el desentendido**_

_**¡DE LA CRIATURA VERDE! ¡FUE UNA PERSONA DE VERDE! ¡LO VI, LO VI!- insiste la joven a los gritos**_

_**Disculpe señorita, pero usted estuvo sin signos vitales por mucho tiempo y es probable que lo que vio fue producto de su inconciencia- dice April, tratando de desviarla**_

_**¡NO, NO, NO! ¡FUE ESA CRITURA LA QUE ME SACO, NO ESTOY INVENTANDO NADA, CREANME!- insiste la joven un poco alterada**_

_**¡Pero señorita! ¡Mi esposa le dijo que estuvo a punto de morir y quizás su mente al reaccionar le jugó una mala pasada!…**_

_**¡NO! YO LO VI, ¡FUE ESA CRIATURA VERDE LA QUE ME SALVO! - insiste la joven ahora muy enojada-¡YO SENTI ALGO CALIENTE ENTRANDO POR MI BOCA! ¡CUANDO REACCIONE LO VI QUE ME ESTABA SOSTENIENDO! ¿POR QUE NO ME CREEN?- termina diciendo entre lagrimas**_

_**Jovencita, lo caliente que sintió entrando por su boca, fue mi respiración. Lo que vio, entiéndalo, fue producto de su imaginación- le termina diciendo Casey**_

_**¡No es así, yo lo vi!- dice llorando y tapándose la cara- Miguel Ángel al escuchar toda la discusión siente pena por la joven y decide Salir de su escondite…**_

_**¡Casey, April!- y sale Mikey**_

_**La joven lo ve salir y se sorprende, Casey y April se tapan la cara desaprobando lo hecho por la tortuga, Mikey se acerca a la joven mirándolo sorprendida y este mira a sus amigos **_

_**¡Lo siento, amigos ya no hace falta negar mi existencia! – la mira a la joven y con una sonrisa dice- ¡ella ya me vio!**_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

¿Y ese fue el motivo, por cual, mi hijo le revelo su existencia a usted?- la chica asiente ante Splinter

Así es, el sintió mucha lastima por mí y por eso se presentó- recuerda la chica

¿Y no te asusto?- pregunta con intriga Rafael- Porque Mikey no es un galán de cine, precisamente- dice con burla

¡RAFAEL!- lo regañan sus hermanos y padre. Izumi lo fusila con la mirada

¡Claro que no!- le dice- Además, Miguel Ángel me parece muy lindo y adorable, jamás me asustaría de el...- responde enamorada - Él fue muy amable conmigo y cuando lo vi... sentí mucha curiosidad...

**CONTINUACION DEL FLASHBACK**

_**La joven mira de los pies a la cabeza a Miguel Ángel, muy asombrada y no parece asustada, más bien, parece fascinada por lo que ve. **_

_**Ella se acerca más a la tortuga y puede ver los bellos ojos azules, que se encuentran detrás de esa mascara anaranjada. Ella pone su mano en el rostro de Mikey y él se sonroja un poco. Dice:**_

_**¡Eres real! ¡Yo sabía que no estaba loca!- y se le acerca un poco más y esto pone muy nervioso a Mikey. La tortuga puede ver más de cerca, lo bella que es la joven-¡Eres una tortuga gigante! – dice**_

_**¡Va... va... valla! ¡Eres la primera que lo dice, siempre me confunden con un sapo o una rana! - dice un poco nervioso y le pregunta- ¿Mi apariencia, no te asusta?**_

_**Es que no es difícil darse cuenta, además vi tantas cosas en este mundo que ya nada me asusta… ¿tienes un nombre?- Mikey mueve la cabeza- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta interesada**_

_**Me, me, me llamo Mí, Miguel Ángel… ¿y tú?- pregunta tartamudeando**_

_**Miguel Ángel... un hermoso nombre… Yo me llamo Izumi Mei Adams, es un placer conocerte... Miguel Ángel- le dice extendiéndole la mano**_

_**El pla... placer es mío, pero puedes llamarme Mikey si lo pre... pre, prefieres**_

_**Bien, como gustes... Mikey - dice la joven. Mientras que se quedan viéndose, April y Casey los miran con ternura y un poco de alivio, ya que no parece una chica peligrosa y es cuando April se acerca a los dos, les dice.**_

_**¡Ejemp!, disculpen, pero hay un pequeño tema por arreglar**_

_**Si es verdad… ¿Porque te arrojaste al mar? Acaso, ¿querías acabar con tu vida?- le pregunta Mikey. Ella lo mira y al oír esa pregunta se pone muy mal. Empieza a llorar otra vez. Ella solo camina por la sala y se para frente la ventana, mira el paisaje y dice muy angustiada:**_

_**¡Es que mi vida ya no tiene sentido!... ¡yo solo quería morir de una vez!- dice muy triste y tapándose la cara- Miguel Ángel se le acerca a la joven, ella le pregunta- ¡¿Porque me sacaste? ¿Porque no me dejaste acabar con mi vida?... ya no puedo más...- Mikey solo le dice**_

_**Te saque porque me pareció lo correcto, no podía dejar que alguien muriera delante de mis ojos- ella deja de llorar. Mikey continúa- Yo no sé, que es lo que atormenta tu vida, pero debes entender que tu vida es muy valiosa y cualquiera sea el problema que te aceche, debes hacerle frente. Además piensa que siempre habrá alguien a quien le importes y si tú mueres para esa persona será lo más terrible del mundo- lo que Miguel dijo, de una forma le toco el fondo del corazón y ella dice:**_

_**Pero tú no me conoces, no sabes lo que dices, además lo que me ocurra a mí no es…- y la joven observa que Miguel Ángel aún no se cambió la ropa mojada y se sorprende más cuando ve el hombro de la tortuga que aun sangraba, por el shock inicial no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.**_

_**Pero, Miguel Ángel, ¿acaso te lastimaste cuando me rescataste?- el solo la mira y asiente con la cabeza- ¡PERDON, PERDON! ¡YO NO QUISE QUE ESTO PASARA, POR MI CULPA SALISTE LASTIMADO!…- dice a los gritos- ¡DONDE ME ARROJE ERA MUY ALTO, PUDISTE MORIR TAMBIEN!, ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO TANTO!- se inclina la joven pidiendo perdón y Miguel Ángel para alivianar la situación dice con animo**_

_**¡Pero no te pongas así! Izumi ¡animo! Además los dos salimos sanos y salvos… bueno casi, ¡pero estoy muy feliz de haberte salvado, te has ganado una nueva oportunidad de cambiar las cosas y de paso, yo gane una nueva amiga! ¿No?- termina diciendo la tortuga sonriendo, ella lo mira sorprendida por lo que dice la tortuga e Izumi deja la tristeza a un lado y le devuelve la sonrisa**_

_**¡Gracias Miguel Ángel!, en verdad gracias y a ustedes también- dice Izumi mirando a la feliz pareja**_

_**No hay nada que agradecer, Izumi- le responde April**_

_**¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa Mikey?- pregunta la joven ahora más calmada**_

_**Si lo que quieras.**_

_**Como es que una tortuga gigante como tú sea algo parecido a un humano, ¿puedes explicármelo?**_

_**Claro, pero te aconsejo que te sientes, mi historia va ser muy larga- le sugiere el travieso**_

_**Si explícale Mikey, yo voy a preparar un poco de café- dice y se retira April**_

_**Y yo te voy a explicar luego porque te mentimos en primer momento- se suma Casey a la charla**_

_**Bien gracias, Mikey soy todos oídos- Dice Izumi y se sienta**_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Esas palabras tan fuertes pero reales que me dijo esa vez, me llegaron al alma- sonríe a las tortugas- Después, Mikey me conto todo sobre su vida y la de ustedes- les dice a las tortugas y a Splinter- y en esos días que él y sus amigos se quedaron en la playa, yo entable amistad con Mikey. Compartimos muchos tiempos juntos. El me enseño muchas cosas hasta aprendimos a surfear, fue muy divertido- recuerda

Ahora me explico por qué Mikey no atendía mis llamadas- recuerda un poco molesto, Leo- Estaba contigo

Si, después llegó el momento de la despedida- Izumi se acerca hacía en cajón y saca del mismo un collar- Antes de despedirnos, Mikey me regalo este collar, como símbolo de amistad- lo mira con cariño

¿Te regalo eso?- señala el genio

Si... esto- lo mira con ternura- Este es mi tesoro...- Splinter cierra los ojos

Es el collar que le di a mi hijo...- Izumi se gira hacia el sensei- como insignia a su pase al grado chunin- explica Splinter- Ahora veo por qué no lo traía consigo, se lo dio a usted

¿Y le molesta?- pregunta preocupada

Claro que no...- responde el sensei con sinceridad- Es un regalo que mi hijo le dio con mucho cariño, no podría enojarme por eso

¡Ufff! ¡Gracias!- queda tranquila- No sé qué hubiera hecho si me lo pedía de nuevo...

¿Y cuándo te volviste a encontrar con Miguel Ángel?- Rafael la mira curioso

Hace unos 9 meses...- responde- Después de la despedida, yo creí que nunca más lo volvería a ver- suspira- Yo estaba muy triste, pero después de unas semanas, abandone a mi prometido y me mude a la ciudad de New York. Y unos días después me reencontré con Mikey...- mira hacia el techo- Ese bendito día, el me salvo de las garras de unos delincuentes y cuando lo vi otra vez...- se le iluminan los ojos- ¡Fui la mujer más feliz del mundo!

**CONTINUACION DEL FLASHBACK**

_**¡KIAAA! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- grita llorando asustada- los jóvenes la tocan y en ese instante Miguel Ángel salta enfrente de ellos, sorprendiendo a los hombres.**_

_**¡QUIETENLE SUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE ENCIMA, PERVERTIDOS!- grita furioso Mikey**_

_**¡LAS TORTUGAS!- gritan asustados los jóvenes dragones, soltando a la chica y con un rápido movimiento de sus chacos, Mikey golpea con furia a los jóvenes, hasta dejarlos inconscientes. La tortuga guarda sus armas.**_

_**¡Odio a los violadores!- la joven que esta agazapada contra la pared, levanta la vista. Miguel se acerca a la joven y dice sonriendo:**_

_**¡Oye!.. ¿Te encuentras bien?- la mira y la joven se acerca a él, con gran alegría salta sobre la tortuga y la abraza con fuerza. Miguel se sorprende por la reacción de la joven con el gorro en la cabeza.**_

_**¡Ooo oye! ¿Qué pa, pasa? ¿Por qué me abrazas así?- pregunta avergonzado**_

_**¡MIGUEL ANGEL, MIKEY! ¡QUE GUSTO ME DA VOLVERTE A VER! ¡NO CREI QUE TE VOLVERIA A VER!- Mikey no comprende por qué lo conoce. Le pregunta:**_

_**¿Co, como sabes quién soy?- y ella se ríe, se saca el gorro y se puede apreciar sus hermosos ojos grises y un cabello corto. **_

_**Acaso Miguel Ángel... ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí?- Miguel la mira, se da cuenta de quién es y muy emocionado, dice:**_

_**¡IZUMI!- se abrazan- **__**¡Izumi! ¡Qué alegría verte otra vez!**_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Después de ese día, con Mikey nos veíamos más seguido. Casi todos los días, el me llamaba por teléfono, me ayudaba y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos...Nos volvimos tan pendientes del uno al otro, que nos terminamos enamorando...- les cuenta

¿Se enamoraron?- pregunta April curiosa

Si... ¿Suena raro?- Izumi le sonríe

No es raro- opina Dónatelo- Sino inaudito...- Izu le presta atención- ¡Ejemp!- carraspea el genio- Este... no quiero sonar irrespetuoso, pero mis hermanos y yo, somos únicos en nuestra especie y no hay tortugas hembras mutadas como nosotros, para que entablemos una relación sentimental...- mira a Leo y a Rafa- Y que tu siendo humana, seas pareja de nuestro hermanito...

¿No les agrada, verdad?- responde Izumi

No es por agradar...- responde Leonardo- Sino por precaución... Lo siento, pero que tu tengas una relación sentimental con Mikey, no nos inspira confianza...Perdón por ser sincero...- se disculpa el líder

Concuerdo con mi hijo, señorita- Izumi baja la cabeza- Nosotros somos una familia muy unida y entre mis hijos, existe una relación muy estrecha entre ellos cuatro. Se protegen mucho mutuamente- sus hijos asienten ante las palabras de su padre- Y con Miguel Ángel, que es el menor de sus hermanos, es natural que todos nosotros seamos extra protectores con el

Ya veo... – suspira la chica

Nosotros somos muy desconfiados con las personas que no conocemos- habla Rafael con los brazos cruzados- Y como el enano, ya nos había mentido mucho...- frunce las cejas

Mi hijo, nos ocultó su relación con usted, por mucho tiempo, jovencita. Sus mentiras fueron muy grandes- frunce el ceño- yo como padre, no pude evitar enfadarme con él y por ese motivo lo castigue...- la chica comienza a molestarse

Es que él no quería decirles a ustedes sobre lo nuestro... por miedo a los regaños- mira a los chicos- El decidió mentirles...- Las tortugas y su padre frunce el entrecejo- Sé que hizo mal, pero fue para proteger nuestra relación... no piensen otra cosa, yo a Miguel Ángel lo amo, jamás le haría daño, quiero que lo entiendan. Tampoco quise causarle problemas... En verdad lo amo profundamente...- termina y todos quedan en silencio

Lo veo en tus ojos...- continúa Splinter, después de unos minutos- veo un gran enojo en usted. El mismo enojo que vi en los ojos de mi hijo, cuando le prohibí continuar con su relación- ella abre los ojos sorprendida

¿Usted le prohibió seguir conmigo?- pregunta, apretando los puños

Si...- contesta muy serio

Ahora entiendo por qué Mikey, desapareció...- los ojos de ella se vuelven cristalinos- y eso me alegra y me entristece el alma también...Eso me demuestra que el amor que sentimos el uno y el otro es muy profundo- dice Izumi- Por eso se escapó...- comienza a temblar- ¿Pero porque no vino a mí?- las lágrimas ruedan por su cara- ¡Si a Mikey le llegara a pasar algo, por mi culpa!...- su primo la abraza. Los hermanos de la tortuga menor, la miran con lastima

¡No le pasara nada, Izumi!- se levanta Leonardo- Lo que debemos hacer es seguir buscando...- los demás asienten y la chica y su primo, lo miran- ¿Nos ayudan a buscarlo?

¡Claro que sí!- se ofrece Raymond- Él es mi mejor amigo y no voy a descansar hasta que lo encontremos...- Casey lo mira de costado

¡Qué raro que alguien como tú, tenga amigos!- suelta Jones y esto le llama la atención a Ray

Discúlpeme...- se para frente a él Ray- ¿Pero qué quiere decirme con eso?- Casey no le despega los ojos de el- Desde que llegaron, puede notar un cierto enojo suyo hacia mi

¿Es que acaso no me reconoces, infeliz?- Ray no entiende nada

¡Casey, por favor!- lo detiene April- ¡Este no es el momento!

¿Señor Jones?- Izu defiende a su primo- ¿Por qué agrede a mi primo?

¡Porque tu primo!- lo encara- ¡Es un miserable criminal!- ambos se miran. Rafael y Leonardo, se ponen a los costados de Casey

¡Casey!- le hace señas, Rafa, pero él no le presta atención

¡ERES UN ASESINO!- lo acusa

¿De qué rayos hablas?- Se enfurece Ray

¡TU MATASTE A MI PADRE!- Izumi se impresiona- ¡Mi padre, Arnold Bernid Jones!- después de unos minutos, Raymond recuerda

¡Oh, dios! ¡El señor Jones!- se toma de la cabeza- ¿Tú eres Casey Junior?- lo mira detenidamente y baja la cabeza muy apenado- Si... ¡Eres su hijo!...

¡Ja!- sonríe Casey- ¿Por fin me recuerdas, imbécil?- Izumi se voltea hacia su primo, anonadada- ¡Asesino!- Leo y Rafa, lo sujetan del brazo

¡Por favor, Casey!- su esposa se pone al medio de los dos- ¡Ahora, no!

¿Eso?... ¿Es verdad?- Izumi espera su respuesta- ¡Vamos, dímelo ya Ray!- todos los presentes lo observan. El joven traga saliva y responde

Si... es verdad, Izu...- ella siente que va a desmayarse- Por mi culpa... El señor Jones, murió...

¡Ahhh!- Miguel Ángel gime al sentir un golpe en su caparazón

¡Despierta mutante!- Nicholas lo vuelva a patear- ¡Despierta de una maldita vez!- lo toma del brazo y lo levanta

¡Agggg!- Miguel siente como Nicholas, le aprieta demasiado el brazo. La fuerza del hombre es muchísima, logra levantar a Mikey sin mucho esfuerzo

Mi jefe, quiere "Verte"...- sonríe

¡Dile que se valla al diablo!- escupe Mikey- ¡Ugggg!- Nicholas le proporciona un feroz golpe en el estómago y le saca el aire- ¡Ahhhhh!- cae de rodillas

¡Eres muy valiente! ¿Verdad?- lo arrastra por el piso- ¡Veremos qué tan valiente eres en cuanto el jefe te ponga las manos encima!

¡Suéltame, desgraciado!- Mikey trata de zafarse pero no puede- ¡QUE ME SUELTES! ¡AH!- forcejea y lo patea por todos lados, pero le es inútil. El hombre lo somete con mucha facilidad- ¡SUELTAMEE!

Yo me quedaría quieto si fuera tú...- Al oír una voz muy familiar, hace que Miguel Ángel, se voltee

¡BISHOP!- El agente se quita sus lentes oscuros- ¿No puede serrr?- la tortuga esta impresionado

¡Si puede ser!- responde el agente- ¿No sabias? El señor Ka y yo, somos excelentes amigos, Miguel Ángel- Mikey se muerde los labios- ¡Y somos socios!

Pues, ahora me explico porque él sabe sobre mis hermanos y yo...- dice Mikey furioso- ¡Eres un maldito soplón!

Así es... ¡Todo le informe yo, todo!- sonríe- Hasta lo de Karai... y sus trampas- el ninja su enfurece

¡Eres un agente fracasado y de pacotilla, Bishop! ¡Ahhh!- Nicholas le aprieta de la muñeca- ¡ahhhhhh!- grita cuando el secuaz de Ka, le dobla el brazo hacia atrás

¡Esa no es la forma de dirigirte hacia mi superior, fenómeno!- le dice el hombre- ¡Retráctate y pide perdón!- lo amenaza

¡Jamassss! ¡Crick!- se escucha un tronido y Miguel Ángel grita de dolor- ¡AHHHHHHHH!- Nicholas le fractura la muñeca y lo suelta. Él se toma del miembro lesionado- ¡Ggggrrrrr!

Te lo advertí... tortuga- Bishop se vuelve a poner los lentes. Miguel lo mira con su rostro lleno de aflicción- No debiste resistirte... ¿Acaso no lo sabes?- le señala a Nicholas- Ellos son muy fuertes...Tu que eres una criatura tan insignificante, no podrías oponerte a ellos...

¡Púdrete!- le desea Mikey con actitud valiente

Je... ¿No viste sus ojos, Miguel Ángel?- Nicholas se acerca y le enseña sus ojos. El menor de los Hamato ve con terror como los ojos del hombre, también se vuelven amarillos. Esto asusta más a Miguel Ángel

¡Di, dia, diablos...!

El también consume yellow, como mi mejor amigo, Porter...- Bishop le da la espalda- así que... estas totalmente perdido, amigo... Puedes resistirte, gritar y llorar todo lo que quieras, pero no tendrás escapatoria...- se retira

No... Hermanos...- Miguel baja la cabeza y se toma de su brazo quebrado- ¡Ayúdenme! ...- dice por lo bajo, deseando que su amada familia este con el

¡Vamos, andando!- Nicholas lo toma de la campera y lo arrastra- No hagas esperar más a mi jefe...- El chico se entrega como carnero al matadero...

¡Nada, no hay nada!- Rafael golpea un árbol- ¡No hay rastro de él, por ningún lado!- su amigo Casey solo lo observa, dejar libre su frustración. Ambos están en un parque

Ya aparecerá...- mira el guerrero hacia la nada- No lograras nada con golpear los pobres arboles

¡Ya lo sé, lelo!- se toma de la muñeca- Pero si hago esto, al menos lograre sacarme toda la furia...- Cierra sus ojos- estoy muy preocupado por el cabeza hueca... ¡¿Qué paso con él?!

¡Y con Karai!- llegan Leonardo y Dónatelo al punto de encuentro

¿¡Y a mí que rayos me importa la zorra de Karai!?- gruñe Rafael- ¡Por mí que se pudra en el maldito averno! ¡A mí solo me importa Mikey, intrépido!

¡A mí también solo me preocupa Mikey, Rafael! ¡Más que nada en el mundo!- le responde con furia y Rafael se gira. Leonardo suspira- Lo que quise decir, es que hace unos momentos, cuando nos separamos, nos encontramos con algunos ninjas del pie...

¿Y?- replica el ninja de rojo

Karai también desapareció, Rafael...- responde Dónatelo, logrando la atención de Casey y Rafael- Desde el último encuentro Con Ka...

¿Pues ellos no se habían quedado a pelear contra Ka?- pregunta Casey. Sin que se den cuenta, una sombra negra, vigila a los cuatro. Desde la copa de un árbol

Si...- sigue con la explicación el líder- Pero todos los ninjas del pie fueron asesinados y Karai había desaparecido...- se toma de la cabeza- Los ninjas que quedaron con vida, están buscando a su ama, según parece, Karai fue secuestrada por Ka

¡Maldita sea!- gruñe Rafael- Y... hay, una "posibilidad" de que...- Rafa teme hacer esa pregunta- De que Mikey... ¿Haya sido también secuestrado por ese demente?- sus hermanos lo miran- ¡Quizás Ka, ya este enterado de nosotros!- el líder azul se queda pensativo

Puede ser, hermano...- Dónatelo rechina los dientes- No descartamos esa posibilidad...- los hermanos se miran muy preocupados entre ellos- Lo que debo hacer es localizar a Ka lo antes posible... volveré al laboratorio...

Mejor volvamos todos- ordena Leo- y organicemos los próximos pasos a seguir...- todos asienten y regresan a su hogar. En cuanto se alejan, Monalisa sale de su escondite. La chica lagarto los observa muy preocupada

¡Pobre de Rafael!- se lamenta – Estaba muy angustiado... su hermanito querido desapareció...- dice- Tengo que ayudarlos... No puedo dejar que ese granuja de Porter se salga con la suya...- se pone una capucha y cubre su rostro- Iré a investigar...- ella se retira a toda velocidad.

**En los Ángeles... **

Bien, bien, bien...- Ka toma a Mikey de la mandíbula y lo obliga a mirarlo- Dime una cosa, mutante... ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que sales con mi novia?- le muestra una foto de la tortuga e Izumi, ambos se besan en la misma. La tortuga esta impresionado, no puede creer que él y su novia, habían sido "seguidos" ese día.- O mejor dicho... ¿Qué pudo ver esta hermosa chica en alguien tan horripilante como tú? ¿Eh?- Porter espera una respuesta. Miguel Ángel al ver la fotografía, se pierde en sus pensamientos y un hermoso recuerdo vuelve a su mente...

**FLASHBACK (hace seis meses atrás)**

_**¡Buen Día, Ray! ¿De que querías hablarme?**_

_**Mikey... mi prima me contó lo que paso ayer- Mikey abre los ojos- yo a mi prima la conozco muy bien, ella es como si fuera la hermana que nunca tuve. La conozco tan bien que se cuando ella siente amor u odio por otra persona y se cuan profundo son esos sentimientos**_

_**Ella te contó entonces que me…- no pudo terminar su frase.**_

_**Miguel Ángel, yo no te conozco muy bien, pero esa reacción tuya.- Mikey lo mira no entendiendo.- Ella te dijo que te ama... desde que te conoció y desde que yo volví a verla, ella no ha parado de hablarme maravillas de ti. No sé qué es lo que hiciste... pero ella está muy enamorada y lo que siente es verdadero- dice Ray mirándolo muy fijamente- dime Miguel Ángel... ¿Qué sientes por ella?- la tortuga lo mira y le responde.**_

_**Yo…la…amo- dice mirando al suelo- pero…yo... - dice cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños.**_

_**¿Pero yo?... ¿Qué?- dice Ray, la tortuga se levanta, alzando la voz**_

_**¡YO LA AMO! ¡LA AMO RAY!... ¡PERO DIME! ¿Qué PUDE OFRECERLE UN FENOMENO COMO YO? ¿Qué FUTURO PUEDE TENER CONMIGO? ¿Qué? ¿DIMELO?- lo dice angustiado-¡YO VIVO EN LAS ALCANTARRILLAS! ¡NO TENGO DINERO! ¡NI UNA CASA LUJOSA! ¡NO SOY NADIE! ¡POR MUCHO QUE LA AME, YO NO PODRE HACERLA FELIZ!- termina muy mal, Ray se levanta y le dice con una sonrisa.**_

_**Mikey, ¡Mírame! …no se trata de tener dinero, una casa lujosa o ser alguien importante para amar. Tú dices que no puedes ofrecerle todo eso, pero ella acaso ¿te lo pidió?- Miguel lo mira a los ojos sorprendido, niega con la cabeza.**_

_**¿Ves?, ella te dijo que te ama y tú la amas a ella, deben estar juntos...- le pone una mano en su hombro- y en cuanto eso de hacerla feliz, ya lo hiciste amigo. Izumi te necesita solo a ti y nada más- Mikey lo mira y finalmente sonríe.**_

_**¡GRACIAS RAY! ¡NO SABES LO BIEN QUE ME PONE OIR ESO! - le da un abrazo.**_

_**Bueno entonces "cuñado", ve por ella, está en su casa, ve a buscarla...- le da un pequeño empujón**_

_**¡SI VOY ENSEGUIDA!- Miguel se retira a toda velocidad en su patineta.**_

_**Mikey se dirige a toda prisa sin importarle la fuerte lluvia, llega al departamento de la chica y allí esta ella, en la puerta con un paraguas en la mano y con una expresión muy triste, la llama.**_

_**¡IZUMIIIII! - ella levanta la cabeza y lo ve. Enseguida le vuelve la sonrisa. Va a su encuentro.**_

_**¡MIKEYYYYY!-ella corre y ambos se abrazan**_

_**¡IZUMI! ¡PERDON, PERDON POR LO DE AYER! ¡NO QUISE LASTIMARTE, LO SIENTO! ¡NO SUPE COMO REACCIONAR!- él se separa de ella para ver esos hermosos ojos grises.**_

_**¡MIKEY, PERDONAME A MI! ¡NO DEBI DECIRTELO ASI, DEBI BUSCAR OTRA MANERA DE DECIRLO! ¡ES QUE TE AMO TANTO! ¡SE QUE NO SINTES LO MISMO QUE YO, PERO…!**_

_**¡SHHHH, NO IZUMI! ¡TE EQUIVOCAS!... NO ES ESO... EN VERDAD YO TAMBIEN TE AMO... ¡TE AMO IZUMI!- ella al escucharlo, siente una gran felicidad en su pecho.**_

_**¡¿LO DICES EN SERIO? ¡DE VERDAD ME AMAS!- Miguel choca su cara contra la de ella.**_

_**¡SI TE AMO! ¡TE AMO, TE AMO!-ella toma su mejilla y los dos se miran a los ojos.**_

_**¡OH, MIGUEL! ¡ESPERO NO TENER QUE DESPERTARME DE ESTE SUEÑO! ¡NO QUIERO!- ella acerca sus labios.**_

_**¡Pues entonces vivamos juntos este sueño, Izumi!- ellos se miran con mucho amor y Mikey trata de darle un beso, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo, ella lo toma de su cara y lo atrae hacia ella, la tortuga se ríe de los nervios.**_

_**¡Es así, Mikey, así!- y finalmente juntan sus labios en un tierno beso. Mikey se separa para verla, los dos están empapados y la lluvia sigue cayendo más fuerte aun.**_

_**¿Así?- responde Mikey, ella le sonríe y nuevamente se besan ahora en un beso más apasionado, mientras la lluvia sigue cayendo- ¡Te amo tanto, Izumi!**_

_**¡Y yo a ti, Miguel Ángel!**_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Izumi...- murmura la tortuga al pensar en su bella novia

¿No vas a responderme, monstruo?- Ka le aprieta más la mandíbula. La tortuga lo mira a los ojos, muy serio- Yo soy un hombre muy guapo, importante y muy rico - se burla- ¡Yo puedo darle a Izumi, una vida de llena de lujo, una casa grande, los mejores vestidos del mundo y un futuro brillante!- le suelta- ¡Tú a mi lado solo eres basura!- la tortuga le da una pequeña sonrisa. Esto hace enfadar a Ka- ¿Qué pudo darle un asqueroso mutante como tú, a una chica tan hermosa como ella? ¿Eh? ¿Qué hiciste para que ella me deje?- dice con furia- ¿Qué le diste?

Amor...- responde Miguel Ángel, esto desconcierta a Porter- Solo le di amor, Porter...- el hombre rechina los dientes- Yo puede ser un monstruo horrible, un fenómeno de la naturaleza, una basura...- le dice con orgullo- Pero yo solo le di amor, Ka, el suficiente para que ella me mire a mí...- responde el ninja anaranjado- ¡Tu podrás ser un hombre lindo, poderoso y millonario!...le puedes ofrecer todos los tesoros del mundo, si quieres- lo mira con sus ojos azules- pero nunca le ofreciste amor... solo le diste una vida miserable, llena de sufrimiento y dolor... Por eso ella me eligió a mí...- esas palabras dolieron en el alma del malvado- ¡Este fenómeno, solo le ofreció su amor, lo que no puede hacer el dinero!...- lo dice por el- ¿Sabes "William-san"?- ahora se burla la tortuga- ¡Ella te dejo porque eres un ser repugnante!- le grita-¡Eres de lo peor!... dime, ¿Quién es el monstruo ahora?

¡CALLATEEEE! - lo azota contra el suelo y Mikey golpea fuertemente su cabeza. Con su mano sana, se soba el golpe

¡Jajajajaa, ayyyy!- se ríe Mikey- ¿Te lastime el orgullo? ¡Ah!- lo vuelve a levantar del suelo

¡Pues a ti te dolerá otra cosa más que el orgullo, fenómeno!- Porter lo pone cara a cara- ¡Nicholas! ¡Atalo a las cadenas!- ordena y el hombre, obedece. Ambos levantan a Miguel y lo atan.

¡Auuu!- el ninja se queja cuando lo sujetan de su brazo roto y lo cuelgan

Ahora veraz tortuga lo que el tener el "Orgullo herido"- saca de un armario un látigo. Mikey traga saliva- ¡Te hare gritar cada palabra ofensiva que me dijiste!- azota el piso con el látigo

¡No me importaaaaa!- dice Mikey valientemente- ¡HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS, NADA TE DEVOLVERA A IZUMI, ENFERMO!- sonríe, enfureciendo más a Ka- ¡ESTE FENOMENO DE LA NATURALEZA, TE GANO!

¡CALLATEEEE!- Porter azota el cuerpo de Miguel Ángel

¡Ahhhh!- al recibir el golpe, la piel del cuerpo del ninja anaranjado, al romperse, brota sangre

¡MONSTRUOO!- grita Ka y lo vuelve a azotar, varias veces

¡AHHHH!- el cuerpo de Mikey comienza a sangrar por todos lados- ¡AHHHHH!

¡ZAS, ZAS, ZAS!- los azotes son demasiados. Cada golpe marca el cuerpo del chico. Y los cortes profundos, van haciendo huella en la piel verde, hasta teñirla de rojo carmín

¡AHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!

¡MIGUEL ANGELLLLLL!- Splinter se despierta sobresaltado- ¡Hijo, hijito mio!- se toma del pecho muy angustiado

¡SENSEI!- Leonardo al oír el grito de su padre, entra presuroso a la habitación- ¿Qué le ocurre, padre?- pregunta al verlo tan angustiado

¡Es tu hermano!- se toma la frente- Lo escuche gritar...

¿Mikey?- Leo lo mira preocupado

Si... presiento que tu hermano, está pasando un muy mal momento...- se lo oye muy acongojado- debemos seguir buscándolo cuanto antes...- se levanta de la cama

Si, sensei- Leonardo se encamina hacia la puerta y se refriega los ojos. El maestro puede ver unos ojos enrojecidos y cansados de su hijo mayor

¿Hijo mio?- Splinter lo toma de los hombros- ¿No has podido dormir?- no le responde- Leonardo... ¿Acaso no te ordene, que descansaras un poco?- le dice molesto

¡No pude padre!- lo mira angustiado- ¿Cómo podría dormir si sé que mi hermano está en peligro?- responde- Ya pasaron dos días de su desaparición... y no tenemos pistas sobre su paradero...- comienza a caminar en círculos

¡LEO, SENSEI!- Dónatelo entran al cuarto, seguido por Rafael

¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Leonardo

Tengo malas noticias...- dice Donnie- ¿Recuerdas el dispositivo de rastreo que le puse a Ka, en el dia de la misión?- Leo asiente- Bien... hasta hace unos momentos, dejo de mandar señales...

¿Y eso que?- el líder teme preguntar- ¿Significa?...

Que algo o alguien bloqueo las señales que manda el rastreador a mi computadora...

Pero, Donnie...- Leo frunce el ceño- ¿Acaso no lo construiste con la tecnología utrom?... ¿Nos dijiste que nada podría detectarlo?- baja la cabeza el chico- ¿Qué paso que no funciono?- exige una explicación

Debe ser que el lugar donde se refugia, Ka, esta construido con alta tecnología...donde no pasen las señales de ningún tipo. Un lugar parecido al área 51, para darte un ejemplo- responde- U otra teoría es que alguien muy listo, lo haya descubierto y destruido...- suspira- el último movimiento de Ka se registró en los Ángeles, pero cuando lo seguía con mi satélite de rastreo, dejo de emitir señal improvistamente- termina molesto

Esto es muy malo...- se lamenta el maestro- Así no podremos saber si ese hombre, tiene a mi hijo o no

¡Demonios!- se frustra Rafael- ¡Estamos como el principio!

Si es así, no nos queda otra que seguir buscando...- Leo dice decidido- ¡Andando!- todos retoman la búsqueda.

**Mientras...**

**Las tortugas siguen buscando al menor de ellos, en la mansión de Ka, el villano se despierta y se levanta de su cama. Uno de los nanobots de Dónatelo, se enciende al captar los movimientos y se "pega" al cuerpo de William.**

**Después de desayunar, Ka se dispone a darse una ducha. Se quita la ropa y el nanobot queda pegado a la piyama de él. Al tomar la ropa entre sus manos, Porter ve algo que le llama la atención. Lo toma entre sus dedos**

¿Qué diablos es esto?

¡Gracias por su compra!- unos dragones purpuras venden yellow a unos clientes. Los pandilleros venden el estupefaciente en un negocio abandonado. Detrás de unos contenedores, Monalisa los vigila.

¡Woooo!- exclama un chico- ¡Esto es mucho dinero!- le comenta a su compañero- ¡Con esto ya son 15000 dólares!

Y eso que recién empezamos, camarada...- dice- Vamos, tenemos que entregar el dinero a los hombres de amarillo...- Mona presta atención y los sigue.

**En la noche...**

Interesante- Bishop toma el dispositivo y lo mira detenidamente

¿Sabes lo que es?- Pregunta Porter. Bishop asiente

Sí, es un rastreador...- Porter rechina los dientes- Parece ser que alguien o "Algunos" lo están siguiendo...- sonríe detrás de sus lentes oscuros

¡Y esos "algunos", de seguro son los hermanos de este asqueroso monstruo!- se da vuelta para ver a Miguel Ángel, quien se encuentra desmayado y atado a las cadenas. El menor de las tortugas, está lleno de heridas cortantes y cubierto de sangre

Es una posibilidad- opina Bishop- Dónatelo, el tercer hermano, es un ser con una inteligencia muy superior- lo halaga- tiene un IQ intelectual de 637... Y no me sorprendería que este "nanobot" sea una de sus creaciones- Porter se sorprende

Pues voy a averiguarlo...- se acerca a Miguel Ángel, quien de a poco se va despertando- ¡Oye, basura!- la tortuga lo mira con un solo ojo. El ojo izquierdo tiene los parpados inflamados- ¿Me puedes decir quien construyo esto?- le muestra el rastreador. Mikey no contesta, está demasiado débil como para hablar. Porter lo toma de la mandíbula sin mucha paciencia- ¿¡Te estoy hablando!?- le aprieta las mejillas- ¿Quién DEMONIOS CONSTRUYO ESTO? ¿Qué PLANEABA HACER TU HERMANO CON ESTO, EH?

¡Uggg!- la tortuga solo gime

¿FUE TU HERMANO?- él lo ignora- ¡HABLA!- pero el chico se resiste

¡Ve... te, vete al infierno, William!- Porter lo suelta y hace un gesto

Muy bien, si no quieres hablar... te obligare

Podrás... golpearme, quemarme, insultarme, electrocutarme... hasta matarme...- le dice en voz baja y cansada- Pero jamás... te diré nada sobre alguno de mis hermanos... nada- al oírlo Ka, se sonríe lleno de maldad

Bien... esto es justo lo que quería oírte decir, Miguel-san- Ka se abre paso entre Nicholas y Bishop- así que yo puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera, pero aun así no vas a hablar...- el villano se acerca hacia la puerta- No te importa lo que pase contigo ¿Verdad?...- Mikey levanta la cabeza, no sabe a dónde quiere llegar Porter- pero... ¿Y ella?- al instante y después de pronunciar esas palabras, dos hombres entran y traen a Karai, arrastrándola por el piso. Al verla, Miguel Ángel, se sorprende y se asusta por lo que va a pasar

¡Ahhhh, KARAI!- grita el ninja anaranjado- ¡COBARDEEE!- se enfurece- ¿Qué VAS A HACER CON ELLA?- al ver su reacción, Porter se carcajea

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Porter toma el mentón de la mujer y acerca su cara a la de ella- ¿Quieres saber que pasara con ella?- Mikey comienza a temblar- Muy simple, Miguel-san... todo lo que puede ocurrirle a esta bella mujer a partir de ahora, depende exclusivamente de ti

¿Qué le harás?- pregunta entre dientes

Pues esta mujer, puede divertirme... ¡Mmmm!- lame la mejilla de Karai- a mí o a mis hombres...- Los ojos de Miguel Ángel se abren con horror puro- Sino quieres que esta chica se convierta en el "juguete de mis soldados"... tendrás que decirme en donde se esconden tus hermanos y mi querida Izumi- Miguel comienza a temblar del coraje- ¿Vamos, decide?... la elección es tuya, Miguel-san... ¡Jajajajajajaa!- los ojos de la tortuga se llena de lágrimas, el destino de Karai, de sus hermanos e Izumi, dependen solo de el...

"_**¡Diosss!"-**_ piensa Mikey muy angustiado- _**"¿Qué voy a hacer?"**_

**CONTINUARA... **

**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡HOLA, AQUÍ ESTOY OTRA VEZ! ¡SNIF, SNIF! ¡AHHHH, PERDONEN MI LLANTO!... ES QUE AUN NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE HE ESCRITO EN ESTE CAPITULO... ¡COMO "HIZE" SUFRIR A MI BEBE!... AMO MUCHISIMO A MIGUEL ANGEL Y NO SABEN COMO ME COSTO ESCRIBIRLO... FUE EL CAPITULO MAS DIFICIL QUE HE ESCRITO HASTA AHORA (y AUNQUE LO DISFRUTE), AUN ME REMUERDE EL ALMA LO ESCRITO (Y LO QUE FALTA, TODAVIA, UHHHHH)**

**ES QUE MIKEY EN LAS MANOS DE ESTE LUNATICO, NO LA IBA A PASAR MUY BIEN QUE DIGAMOS... NO PODRIA PONER "AYYYY, ¡HOLA MIKEY! ¡BIENVENIDO A MIS DOMINIOS! ¿NO QUIERES SENTARTE CONMIGO A TOMAR UNA CERVEZA? ¿Qué dices?"... DE NINGUNA MANERA IBA A PONER ALGO COMO ESO Y AUNQUE CREO QUE ESTAVEZ ME PASE Y MUCHO...**

**BUENO YA ESTA... SOLO ME QUEDA A ESPERAR LO QUE DICEN USTEDES.**

**COMO SIEMPRE, LES AGRADEZCO LOS REVIEWS Y LAS AMABLES PALABRAS Y NOS VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LLAMADO:**

"**DIENTES DE CORDERO"...**

**YA SIN MAS QUE DECIR, NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA... ¡BYE!**

**MIKEMASTERS Z**


	11. Chapter 11

"**DIENTES DE CORDERO"**

_**¡Atención! El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de extrema violencia e insinuaciones moderadas de carácter sexual. Si usted, amado lector, es muy sensible a este tipo escenas, le sugiero no leerlo o si desea hacerlo de todas maneras, lo leerá bajo su propio riesgo.**_

_**Usted ya está advertido... gracias por leer**_

¿Y BIEN, TORTUGA?- Ka y Nicholas toman a Karai por los brazos, Miguel Ángel se aprieta la lengua con mucha fuerza. El chico hace tanta presión en su boca, que un hilo de sangre, comienza a salir por la comisura de sus labios

¿Qué decides?- lo dice con burla- ¿O mejor dicho?... ¿A quién vas a salvar?- Porter desliza su mano por el cuello de Karai. Mikey mira atentamente- ¿A tus hermanos?...- Miguel aprieta los puños, Ka arranca los botones del vestido- ¿A Izumi?- Ka lo dice con odio- ¿O a ella?- la mano de él, pasea por el pecho de la mujer. Karai gime en su inconciencia ante el tacto de Porter

Sabes muy bien que si no la salvas... Ella podría pasarla muyyyyy mal- lo dice con algo de "pena" en su voz. La tortuga se enfurece- y Mis hombres y yo... la pasaríamos... ¡Muyyy bien, jejeje!- lo dice con lujuria. Su mano se detiene en el vestido rasgado de Karai... y al abrir el bretel

¡Detente!...- Mikey grita y Ka se detiene- ¡No le hagas nada!- se apura

¿Ya te decidiste, Miguel-san?

Si...- baja la cabeza y Porter se sonríe- Ya... ya me decidí...

Y bien... ¿A quién me vas a entregar?- espera paciente su respuesta y Miguel levanta su cabeza

A mí...- Porter se impresiona- ¡Yo me entrego, Porter!- William Porter frunce el entrecejo y lo toma de las cintas de su máscara, rápidamente

¿Cómo dices?- Miguel respira muy agitado

Que yo me entrego... puedes hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo...- casi suplica- pero a Karai no le hagas daño... ¡Por favor!.. - Bishop que observa todo, se acerca a ellos. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba Ka, el hombre bufe molesto

¡Eso nunc...!

Me parece una muy buena idea, señor Ka- el agente interrumpe a Porter y pone sus manos hacia atrás

Miguel Ángel sería perfecto para poner en práctica los experimentos de su padre... ¿No lo cree?- al escucharlo, William Porter se sonríe y Miguel Ángel abre sus ojos con horror, ante la propuesta de Bishop- ¡Sería muy interesante ver en vivo, el funcionamiento los proyectos 44 y 66, señor Ka!- habla muy animado Bishop

Tienes razón... amigo- Porter saca sus manos de la cinta- ¡Bien, Miguel-san, acepto tu propuesta!...- el ninja anaranjado suspira entre aliviado y asustado- ... Nicholas... regresa a esta mujer a su celda y que nadie se le acerque...- ordena

¡A la orden señor!- se llevan a Karai. William se para enfrente de Miguel Ángel, el chico no despega su vista de él. El malvado ser le muestra los dientes y toma a Mikey de la barbilla

¡Ohh, amigo mio!- le habla con dulzura- ¡No sabes en donde te acabas de meter!- Miguel apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos- Tu "Bondad" hacia tus hermanos, Izumi y esa mujer... la pagaras muy caro... jejeje- Miguel con mucho dolor, cierra sus ojos y pierde la conciencia...

**En New York...**

**Después de buscar a su novio por casi toda la ciudad junto a su primo Raymond, la joven Izumi llega a su casa. Con el rostro lloroso, la chica de cabellos castaños, se tira sobre su cama. Ray la observa y se acerca a ella para consolarla.**

¡Ohhh, Mikey!- solloza muy queda- ¿Dónde estás amor?- Su primo se sienta a su lado

Izu...- le acaricia los cabellos- No llores por favor...

No... Puedo Ray...- aprieta sus puños- No puedo dejar de preocuparme por Mikey...- se levanta- ¿En dónde estará? ¡No aparece por ningún lado!... Ni sus hermanos lo pueden encontrar, ¡Tengo tanto miedo!

¡Tranquila, Izu!

¡Tengo miedo, Ray!- sus ojos grises delatan sus más terribles pesadillas- ¡Temo que ese desgraciado de William lo haya capturado!... ¡Ohhh, dios! ¡Ni quiero pensarlo!- se desespera

¡Cálmate, por favor, cálmate!- la toma de los brazos con firmeza- Aun no sabemos si Porter lo tiene o no, no hay que sacar conclusiones apresuradas...- Izumi suspira

Pero Ray eso es lo más probable... Miguel Ángel aun no aparece y...- se toma del pecho con angustia- tengo el presentimiento de que William lo tiene... tengo esta horrible sensación en el pecho...- finaliza muy angustiada

Izumi...- su primo no tiene idea de que el presentimiento de Izumi, es el correcto

**Por otro lado, Monalisa sigue por las azoteas a los dragones purpuras. Los pandilleros caminan entre los callejones, hasta llegar al barrio chino. La mujer entre las sombras, ve como los chicos golpean la puerta de un local y ve a unos hombres salir del mismo. Los dos hombres tienen trajes amarillos y hacen pasar a los dragones. **

**Con mucho sigilo, Monalisa se mete en el abandonado lugar, por una rendija de ventilación. Caminando por los conductos, la chica lagarto llega a ver por un enrejado, a los dragones con los hombres de amarillo, hablando entre ellos. **

**Monalisa presta atención...**

Esto es la recaudación de la semana, señor...- el chico dragón le entrega una maleta

Bien... han vendido mucho mejor en esta semana, las ventas aumentaron considerablemente...- opina el hombre

Si...- responde el otro dragón- los clientes se multiplican, y siempre vuelven por más...- dice contento- Hemos vistos a los mismos clientes como unas 5 veces en solo dos semanas...- sonríe

¡Eso es excelente!- el hombre guarda la recaudación en una caja- ¡El señor Ka estará muy complacido!- en cuanto guarda el dinero- Aquí tienen su comisión...- les da una parte a los chicos- Ahora que ya tienen lo suyo... ¡Lárguense!- ambos dragones dejan las instalaciones de inmediato. Monalisa siguen observando...

Jeremías...- uno le habla a su compañero

¿Qué quieres, Richard? - termina de cerrar unas cajas

¿Cuándo regresara el imbécil de Nicholas a terminar con las entregas?- se cruza de brazos- ¡Ya estoy harto de tener que hacer todo su maldito trabajo!- patea las cajas

Jejeje... ¿Y a quién no?- se ríe- Nicholas está muy ocupado...- responde molesto- Según tengo entendido se quedara en los Ángeles con el jefe...no regresara por el momento- Monalisa escucha atentamente- Parece que capturaron al que el señor Ka estaba buscando...- la chica se alarma

¿Qué?- se impresiona su compañero- ¿Encontraron a Raymond Adams?

¿Raymond?- Monalisa se pregunta intrigada- ¿Adams?

No... A ese no...- responde con malicia- capturaron a esa tortuga mutante...- Mona los mira fijo

¿Tortuga mutante?- su compañero se queda pensativo- ¡Ahhh, es verdad!- se ríe- ¡La tortuga mutante, esa que se coge a la ex del jefe, jajajaja...!- su compañero se ríe a la par

¡Jajajaja, si a ese!... Bruce y Mariah atraparon a esa tortuga karateca...- Monalisa se tapa la boca, asustada- Ahora está en los Ángeles con el señor Ka- la chica mueve la cabeza - Esa criatura extraña tiene los días contados... no quiero ni imaginarme lo que el jefe y Nicholas están haciendo con él en estos momentos...- la chica se queda de piedra

Bien... basta de charlas, Richard...- termina la plática- Tenemos que terminar con los pedidos e ir a entregarlos...- los hombres siguen con lo suyo y Monalisa muy despacio sale de los conductos. Una vez que esta fuera, la chica, se aleja lo más que puede del lugar.

¡Esto es terrible!- aprieta los puños- ¡Ese desgraciado de Porter tiene al hermano de Rafael!- se enfada- Tengo que encontrarlos y advertirles, lo más pronto posible...- Monalisa regresa al centro de la ciudad

**Mientras...**

**En el laboratorio de Leahterhead...**

**El cocodrilo terminaba de revisar unos archivos que sobrevivieron a lo que quedo de los edificios de TCRI. El genio científico estudiaba uno por uno, cada una de las cintas de video y demás documentos, buscando pistas de algún robo de las instalaciones de su antiguo hogar, pero no halla nada fuera de lo común. **

**Unos minutos después, Donatelo llega al lugar con el rostro demacrado. Su colega no necesita preguntarle a la tortuga sobre el problema que lo aqueja, lo sabe perfectamente**

¿No hallaron nada, amigo?

Nada...- suspira- No he hallado la forma de localizar a Mikey...- ambos se quedan en silencio por unos minutos- Desapareció...

Ya aparecerá amigo mio...- lo apoya Leahterhead- Tengo la esperanza de que mi pequeño amigo, aparecerá... - Donatelo asiente esperanzado- ¡No pierdas las esperanzas!- el chico asiente

¿Tú encontraste algo, Leahterhead?

Nada, tampoco...- responde- los archivos de TCRI están limpios, nunca se halló el rastro de algún robo ni nada que se le parezca...- le muestra unos papeles- solo encontré una lista de diferentes profesionales que trabajaron para mi familia- esto llama la atención de Donatelo

¿Profesionales?- se extraña

Si... ¿Por qué pones esa cara, amigo?

Es que creía que los utroms no trabajaban con humanos...- se sorprende- Creí que todos los utroms trabajaban en secreto, lejos de la humanidad

Pues te equivocas, si lo hacían- sonríen- Era para que los humanos no sospecharan de mi familia, contrataban a algunos humanos para no levantar sospechas. Muchos renombrados científicos y profesionales, quería trabajar en nuestra empresa. TCRI era muy popular entre la comunidad empresarial, muchos querían hacer carrera allí...

Todos los días en TCRI, aparecían candidatos ansiosos por conseguir una fuente de trabajo...- responde- Y para evitar cualquier clase de investigación policial por parte del FBI, Mortu contrato a unos 10 profesionales entre médicos, científicos, empresarios, etc. Por supuesto que estas personas no estaban ni enteradas de nuestro verdadero origen...

Ya veo... ¿Me prestarías esa lista, amigo?

¡Claro que si, Donatelo!- la toma y la lee detenidamente. Cuando lo hace, lee un nombre que le llama poderosamente la atención

¡Espera un momento!

¿Qué pasa?

¡Este nombre, mira!- le indica con el dedo- ¡Eric Porter!...- Mira al cocodrilo

Si... ¿Pero qué Donnie? ¿Qué tiene ese nombre?- El genio más pequeño, suspira

Tiene el mismo apellido de Ka...- Leaht vuelve a leer el nombre- ¿No es mucha casualidad?.. Que ese desgraciado de Porter, halla creado el yellow... Con mutageno que pertenecía a TCRI y este nombre... Eric Porter- ambos genios se miran serios- Este hombre puede ser la clave que tanto buscamos, amigo

Tienes razón...- el cocodrilo con rapidez se sienta frente a su computadora- Investigare ahora mismo sobre ese hombre...Tu puedes volver con tus hermanos, Donatelo, te van a necesitar... tienen que encontrar al pequeño cuanto antes

Por supuesto, gracias Leahtherhead...- vuelve a la guarida

¡No puede ser!- April se toma del pecho en compañía de su esposo- ¡Mi cliente más fiel, mi mejor cliente, William Porter!- esta impresionada- ¿Es Ka, un criminal?

Si, April... ese hombre es un narcotraficante muy poderoso- responde Casey- Es por eso que debemos tomar medida con nosotros mismos, ya no trabajaremos más para él, amor... - su esposa asiente- Tengo entendido que tenías que entregarles unas obras de arte,

Si las ultimas que me pidió...

Pues ya no se las darás, April, cancélalas... - dice furioso- ¡Ya no quiero tener ningún contacto con ese criminal!

¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Casey!- se toma la cabeza- Llamare ahora mismo y cancelare la entrega...- se pone de pie- y pondré fin a ese contrato

¡No!- el la detiene- ¡Yo lo hare, me hare cargo personalmente!- se quedan mirándose

Está bien, solo trata de ser discreto, Casey - termina preocupada- Que no sospeche nada

Lo hare, tranquila, nena

¡Tock, tock, tock!- se oyen golpes desde la ventana

¡Leo, Rafa!- April los hace pasar. Al verlos tan preocupados...- ¿No hay noticias, verdad?

Nada...- responde el líder con angustia- No hemos hallado ninguna pista que nos indiquen en donde se puede encontrar Mikey- se muerde el labio- Estamos en cero...

Inclusive hemos ido al refugio de los dragones purpuras por mas yellow...- Rafael tiene la máscara de goma entre sus manos- Quisimos entrar de nuevo como clientes, pero los muy miserables, volvieron a cambiar de sitio - tira la máscara al suelo- ¡Así no podremos avanzar nunca!... ¡Cada minuto que pasa, es peor para Mikey!... Quién sabe si ese desgraciado de Ka lo tiene o no...- Leonardo cierra sus ojos por la impotencia

¡Debes controlarte, amigo!- lo toma de los hombros, Casey - ¡Debemos seguir buscando...!

¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- de repente se escuchan unos gritos desde afuera

¿Qué fue eso?- todos se dirigen hacia la ventana y pueden ver a unos jóvenes, acorralando a una pobre anciana- ¡Malditos delincuentes!... ¡Metiéndose con los indefensos!- Casey toma un bate- ¡Ya me tienen harto!- sale por la ventana

¡Nosotros te ayudaremos, Cas!- se ofrece Rafael, seguido por Leo

¡Noooo, aléjense!- la pobre mujer, retrocede, unos jóvenes adolescentes la rodean

Vamoooooooos, abuelaaaaaaaaaaa- uno de ellos, se le acerca tambaleándose- ¡Danos tooodooo el dineroooo!- el chico alarga las palabras, se encuentra totalmente drogado- ¡Queremooos el dineeerooo!- sus cinco acompañantes se encuentran en las mismas condiciones que el chico

¡No, por favor! ¡Ahhhhhh!- la señora grita cuando una chica, la levanta del saco con una sola mano- ¡Suéltenmeee!

¡Vamos, danos el dinero, abuela!- la niña tiene sus ojos amarillos- ¡No te haremos daño, solo queremos tu bolso!- sonríe con malicia- ¡DANOS EL MALDITO DINEROOO!-la sacude con violencia

¡Ahhhhh!- la anciana esta aterrada y más cuando el chico le quita el bolso a la fuerza

¡Vieja zorraaaa!- le chica la tira contra el suelo, la indefensa mujer por el fuerte golpe, se toma de la cabeza- ¡Me haces perder el tiempooo, quiero comprar mi droga, ahoraaa!- la niña se enfurece y se le aproxima amenazante- ¡Me la pagaras!- los seis niños aprietan sus puños, la pobre anciana recibirá una cruel paliza

¡Oh, dios miooo!- gime la mujer del miedo- ¡Que alguien me ayudeee!

¡GONGALAAAAAA!- Casey salta entre medio de los chicos y con su bate, golpea a dos de ellos, los otros se corren para atrás- ¡BASURAS!- exclama- ¡LES PARTIRE SUS MANDIBULAS, MALDITOS MOCOSOS!- los chicos lo miran raro

¡Miren!- uno de ellos, señala a Casey- ¡Es otraaaaaa víctiiiima!- a Jones le llama la atención, la actitud del niño y su forma de hablar. Todos los chicos están como "Idos"

¿Victima? ¡AHHHH!- desde atrás, Casey recibe un golpe de la niña, que lo tira muy lejos, con mucha fuerza- ¡Aggg!- se golpea contra los tachos de basura- ¿Pero cómo demonios?- se impresiona- ¿Cómo carajos hiciste eso, niña?- le reclama sorprendido, ya que la chica es muy pequeña, no más de unos trece años de edad- ¿De dónde sacaste esa fuerza para golpearme, mocosa?

Debe consumir yellow, Casey- le responde Leonardo cayendo a su lado y saca sus katanas

¿Yellow?- cae en cuenta el guerrero

Si y no solo esa niña...- le señala el ninja azul- Sus compañeros también, ¡Observa sus ojos!- Jones le hace caso y puede ver unos horribles ojos amarillos felinos en los niños

¡Maldita sea!- Casey se levanta más enfurecido-¡Maldito Porter y su droga de mierdaaa!- los niños se aproximan a los chicos

¡Tengan cuidado!- Rafael saca sus sais- ¡Por más de que sean unos niños, son muy peligrosos!- mira a su hermano y amigo- ¡Hay que darles duro!- se echa sobre los chicos

¡Ahhh!- uno de los niños se tambalea pero logra esquivar a Rafael, el ninja se da vuelta y logra atrapar una patada- ¡Agh!- Rafael tira al chico sobre sus compañeros y estos caen- ¡Tomen eso, mocosos!

¡Kiaaaaaa!- la niña con un grito corre hacia Leonardo, pero la esquiva y con el mango de su katana, le da un golpe en la nuca, para dormirla, esta cae al piso

¡Lo siento, pequeña!- se disculpa- ¡Pero es por tu...!- pero la niña se levanta como si nada, Leo retrocede...- Esa droga te hace más fuerte de lo que esperaba...- la chica sonríe. El líder frunce el ceño- Tendré que ser muy duro contigo...

¡AGHHH!- Casey se toma del brazo adolorido, otro de los niños le pateo con fuerza- ¡Carajo!- Leonardo corre a socorrerlo- ¿Qué es lo que les hace esa droga?- pregunta sorprendido

¡Los hace más fuertes y resistentes, lelo! ¿No te acuerdas?...- responde Rafael conteniendo a duras penas a uno de sus jóvenes atacantes- ¡Por eso te dije que seas más duro zoquete, ahhhh!- lo empuja y lo golpea con todos sus fuerzas. Rafael se gira y con sus dedos, hace presión en la nuca de uno de ellos. El niño cae al piso pero se vuelve a levantar- ¡Los puntos de presión no sirven, Leo!- le grita a su hermano- ¡Tendremos que usar la fuerza si o si!

¡Siiiiii, lo seeeeeeee, eso trato de hacer, Rafa!- Leonardo aprieta los dientes, mientras contiene a la niña y a uno más- ¡Ahhhh!- los empuja estrellándolos contra la pared- ¡A golpearlos con todas nuestras fuerzas!- los niños se acercan a Leonardo muy rápidamente, pero el joven quelonio, salta y con todas sus fuerzas, patea en la cabeza a ambos jovencitos. Estos caen de nuevo, golpeándose muy duro contra el pavimento. Esta vez los niños no se levantan. Leonardo suspira y puede ver como de la nuca de ambos chiquillos, salen mucha sangre- ¡En verdad lo lamento, pero no me dejaban otra opción!

¡Gongalaaaa!- Casey hace lo mismo que Leo y con su bate, les parte la cabeza a sus atacantes, dejándolos fuera de combate

¡Hiaaaaaaaa!- Rafael hace lo propio con los suyos y guarda sus sais en su cinturón. Ve con lastima a los niños caídos- Pobres chiquillos...

Es una pena que niños tan pequeños como ellos hayan caído en la influencia de las drogas- comenta Leo mientras guarda sus katanas en su funda

Tienes razón... ¡Esto solo me hace odiar más y más a William Porter!- Casey echa coraje y se acerca a la mujer caída. Levanta a la anciana y lo sostiene entre sus brazos- ¡Si lo tuviera ahora mismo entre mis manos!- gruñe

Compartimos el mismo sentimiento, amigo mio- exclama Rafael- Yo también deseo hacer polvo a Ka, con toda mi furia...- Rafael choca sus puños- ¡Y hacerlo desaparecer de este mundo!

¡Casey!- April lo llama desde la ventana- ¡Ya llame a la ambulancia y la policía está en camino!

¡Gracias, amor!- mira a los chicos- Bien en cuanto llevemos a esta pobre mujer al hospital, los acompañare a buscar a Mikey...

De acuerdo, nosotros seguiremos buscando...- Leonardo emprende la marcha junto a su hermano

¡Esperen!- los tres se dan vuelta al oír una voz muy suave. Los chicos observan sorprendidos como la chica, salta del tejado y cae en frente de ellos tres.

¿Quién?- Leo mira a la chica- ¡Eres tú!

¡La mujer de negro!- señala Rafa, Monalisa mira fijamente a Rafael. Debido a que su rostro se encuentra tapado, el ninja de rojo no puede ver, que la chica lagarto sonríe de gusto al verlo. Leonardo ya sabiendo que es lo que se encuentra detrás de esa mascara, se acerca a la chica

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta muy serio. Ella se acerca lentamente, a pesar de ya saber que es una mutante, su presencia no le inspira confianza. Monalisa se detiene, al ver como Leonardo mantiene la guardia

Tengo noticias muy importantes para ustedes...- los chicos fijan sus miradas en ella

¿Noticias?- Rafael enarca las cejas- ¿Qué clase de noticias?

Sobre su hermano...- Leo, Rafa y Casey se sobresaltan al oír eso- El de cinta anaranjada

¿Cómo dices?- Leonardo se acerca a Monalisa. Ella al tenerlo tan cerca, comienza a temblar

Que... sé dónde se encuentra su hermano...

¡¿Quién lo tiene?!- Rafael salta al lado de ella, Monalisa retrocede- ¡Vamos habla!- le exige- ¡Habla demonios!- comienza a desesperarse. Ella suspira

Lo tiene Ka...- Los chicos comienzan a inquietarse- Esta en Los Ángeles, desde hace unos días...

¿Cómo lo supiste, niña?- Casey deja a la anciana en el suelo y se acerca al grupo- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Escuche una conversación entre los hombres de amarillo...- responde- eso fue hace unas horas...- Leo y Rafa se miran entre ellos, muy serios- Los hombres de Ka ahora tienen un nuevo refugio en la calle 3, del barrio chino, allí los descubrí...

¿Cómo sabemos de lo que nos dices es cierto?- le recrimina Leonardo muy serio

¡Es la verdad!- se molesta- Solo vine a informarle sobre lo que escuche

¿Y cómo sabes de nuestra búsqueda?- el joven sigue con los interrogatorios- ¿Nos ha estado siguiendo?- Monalisa comienza a perder la calma, los ojos fríos del líder la ponen inquita- ¿Cómo puedo saber si eres una espía de Ka o no?

¡Yo no soy ninguna espía!... ¡Solo quiero ayudarlos!- grita, al escuchar esa voz, a Rafael, le llama la atención

¡No lo creo!- Rafael se une a su líder- ¿Cómo podemos confiar en tus palabras si no sabemos que es lo que hay detrás de esa mascara?- le señala. Monalisa aprieta sus puños

¿Cómo puedes decirme eso, Rafael?- Él se asombra al oír su nombre

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- la chica retrocede

¿De dónde conoces a mi hermano?- Leonardo desenfunda sus katanas y se pone en guardia- ¡Habla!- en eso April sale hacia la calle y ve a la misteriosa mujer

¡Wooo!- exclama- ¡¿Quién es?!- pregunta la pelirroja

¡Una espía!- Responde Casey entre dientes

¡Que no soy una espía!- replica

¡Eso lo veremos!- Rafael saca sus armas y se lanza a la ataque, pero la chica lo esquiva

¡Valla!- se asombra- ¿Esa es la forma de agradecerme por salvarte la vida?- Rafael se voltea- ¡Que ingrato!

¿Y si me salvaste solo por conveniencia?-esas palabras enfurecen a la mujer- Quizás lo que quieres lograr es solo que confiemos en ti, para tenernos cerca y tendernos una trampa... - gira sus sais- ¡No vamos a confiar en ti chiquita!...- Monalisa se da media vuelta y se echa a correr

"_**Demonios, esto no me conviene"**_- piensa - _**"Esto no salió como esperaba, debo huir de aquí cuanto antes"**_

¡Ahhh, no escaparas!- Leonardo da un impresionante salto y cae enfrente de ella, cerrándole el paso

¡Aggg!... ¡Que desconsiderado!- el joven de azul, le apunta con su espada. Ella se pone en guardia

¡No te dejaremos ir hasta que nos digas quien eres!- Monalisa se tensa y más, cuando Rafael y Casey, también la rodean- ¡Y para quien trabajas!- gruñe el líder

¡Maldita sea!- Maldice la chica- ¡No quiero pelear!

¡Sino hablas te obligaremos!- amenaza Rafael

¡Nooo!- grita ella

¡Gongalaaaa!- Casey es el primero en irse al ataque, toma sus palos de golf y da los primeros golpes

¡Pues no les será tan fácil!- ella saca una especie de cuchillas de su cinturón y las mueve con gran agilidad- ¡Hiaaaaaaaaaa!- da unos movimientos y con facilidad, logra desarmar a Casey Jones

¿Ehhh?- mira como sus palos caen al suelo- ¡Auuuuuu!- y recibe una patada de Monalisa que lo tira contra la pared

¡CASEYYY!- April corre a hacia su esposo para auxiliarlo. Monalisa gira su hacia su derecha y ataca a Leonardo. Las cuchillas chocan contra el filo de las katanas y ambos oponentes hacen fuerza para aplacar al otro

¡Demoniossss!- gime entre dientes Mona- ¡Solo quiero ayudar!

¡No te creo!- Leonardo hace presión y logra empujar a la chica- ¡Hasta que me digas quien eres!

¡Ahhh!- Mona salta hacia atrás y ve como Rafael salta con sus sais hacia ella- ¡Giaaaaa!- da un giro evitando el golpe del ninja rojo- ¡Carajo!

¡Eres rápida!- gira sus sais y vuelve al ataque. El tira unos golpes a gran velocidad y Monalisa con sus cuchillas, bloquea los golpes. Leonardo ayuda a Casey mientras observa la pelea de su hermano y la mutante. Rafael lanza golpes con sus manos y tira patadas, pero ninguna llega a dar con su oponente- ¡Y esquivas muy bien!

¡Y tú eres muy fuerte!- comenta Monalisa. Mientras ambos siguen peleando, un sentimiento de nostalgia, invade de repente a Rafael

"_**¿Qué extraño?"**_- Tira patadas y golpes de puño- _**"Pero tengo la sensación de que ya he visto a esta mujer antes"**_- Da una barrida para tirar a la chica, pero ella salta hacia arriba- _**"¿Pero en dónde?"**_...

¡Cuidado, Rafael!- le advierte Leonardo, pero es demasiado tarde, por distraerse solo unos momentos, Monalisa aprovecha la distracción de la tortuga y le da una tremenda patada en la mandíbula

¡Aggggggg!- cae de espaldas pero enseguida se levanta- ¡Demonios!- se soba el golpe, la chica lo golpeo duro

¡Es tu culpa!- mueve sus cuchillas- ¡No debiste distraerte, Rafael!- se burla

¡Ni tu tampoco!- la chica se da vuelta y recibe un derechazo de Leonardo

¡Hiaaaaaa!- debido a la tremenda potencia del golpe, ella golpea su nuca contra la pared. Leonardo la ha tomado por sorpresa- ¡Rayos!- pero ella se recupera pronto y vuelva a la carga- ¡Ahhhh, me las pagaras! ¡Hiaaa!- ataca a Leonardo con todas sus fuerzas. Es potente el ruido del choque de metales. El ninja de azul, ha logrado enfurecer a Monalisa

¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a una mujer?

¡Esto es una pelea!- contesta el joven de azul y para los ataques con sus katanas- ¡En una pelea como esta, yo no tomo en cuenta el sexo de mi oponente! ¡Para mí son todos iguales! - Monalisa frunce las cejas ante tal respuesta

¡Ahhhh, groserooo!- grita y al no poder doblegar a Leonardo, saca su larga cola de su chaqueta y le da un fuerte coletazo al líder. El no pudo esquivarlo esta vez

¡Ahhhh!- el golpe hace volar a Leo contra Casey y April, cayendo los tres al suelo

¡¿No que tan atento?!- Monalisa mueve su cola muy enojada. Rafael, Casey y April están impresionados por eso

¿¡Tiene colaaa!?- Rafael que estaba por lanzarse al ataque, suelta sus sais por la impresión- ¿Colaaa?- se gira hacia su hermano mayor, quien se limpia la sangre de la boca- ¿¡Viste eso Leo!?

Si... ya lo vi...- Monalisa se cuenta de su error, ella misma se delato- Parece que nuestra "oponente" es un mutante, como nosotros, hermanito. Al oír eso, Rafael abre sus ojos ámbar muy sorprendido

¡¿Mutante?!- vuelve a mirar a Monalisa- ¿Pero cómo es posible?

¡Carajo!- maldice- ¡Caí como una completa estúpida!- Leonardo sonríe al ver que su pequeña "trampa" ha salido a la perfección

Supuse que si te hacia enfadar...- Leonardo guarda sus katanas- Ibas a sacar tu cola para atacarme...- Monalisa se rinde y tira sus cuchillas

¿Cómo lo supiste, Leo?- Rafael llega a un punto que no entiende nada

Ya nos habíamos visto antes...- responde- Solo que no estaba seguro si era mutante o no...

¿Cómo, cuándo?- el ninja rojo le pregunta a su hermano

Pues... lo soy...- Casey y April se acercan a ellos- ¡Soy una mutante!-Monalisa se acerca a Rafael y este se queda en su lugar sin moverse- Y tú me conoces muy bien, Rafael... - esto llama la atención de ambos hermanos

¿Qué?- se pregunta Rafael y ve como la chica coloca su mano debajo de su cogulla- ¿Cómo que ya te conozco?- Mona bufe un poco enfadada

¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí?- se saca la cogulla y muestra su hermoso rostro verde- Soy...

¡Monalisa!- la nombra Rafael, Leonardo se gira hacia su hermano- ¡Eres tú!- una semi sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del ninja rojo. Leonardo se enfada un poco ante el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermano menor

¿Ya se conocían?- Expresa consternado el mayor. Tanto Rafa como Mona no le prestan atención. Y el matrimonio Jones también está consternado por la aparición de la chica lagarto

¡Qué bueno que me recordaras, Rafael!- la chica sonríe muy feliz

**En los Ángeles...**

¡Ahhhh!- **Miguel Ángel es empujado adentro, en una especie de habitación con paredes de vidrio. El chico se toma del brazo fracturado con mucho dolor. Mikey apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos, los tiene hinchados por los golpes recibidos. En su nueva prisión, los hombres de Ka, le habían preparado una mesa con una jarra de vidrio con agua y un poco de pan.**

**Miguel Ángel al ver lo que está en la mesa, duda si ir por el elixir de la vida o quedarse sin poder hidratar su herido cuerpo. Los hombres que lo trajeron a la prisión, le informan:**

Puedes ir a beber de esa agua...- El ninja anaranjado apenas gira su cabeza- Es agua y pan fresco, puedes alimentarte con confianza- se burlan- No están envenenadas... no te mataran...

**Miguel Ángel vuelve a mirar la mesa, aun con miedo. Al ver que el chico no se decide, su carcelero se acerca a la mesa y bebe un poco del agua. Toma una de las piezas de pan y la mastica. La tortuga lo observa atentamente, no ve ni una señal de peligro. El hombre traga el último bocado**

¿Lo ves?- tira el pan mientras se retira- Es seguro... solo procura nutrirte un poco, sino no tendrás fuerzas para enfrentar los próximos castigos que te esperan, monstruo... jejeje... - cierra tras de sí, la puerta blindada

**Miguel Ángel enseguida se arrastra con dificultad, para llegar a la mesa. Él no puede mantenerse de pie, las profundas heridas cortantes esparcidas por todo su cuerpo, no le permiten mantenerse erguido. Sus heridas aún no han sanado por completo desde el azote que había recibido en manos del sádico Señor Ka.**

**Detrás de un gran vidrio polarizado, Porter, Nicholas y Bishop, observan al pobre quelonio arrastrándose hacia la mesa en donde se encuentra la jarra. El pequeño toma la jarra con su mano sana y bebe el agua con avidez.**

**Desde su secuestro hace 4 días, el joven no había ni bebido ni comido en lo absoluto. Su cruel rival, no había sido para nada piadoso **

**William al verlo beber tan desesperado, disfruta de la escena en primera fila. Miguel Ángel toma con dificultad el pan, su mano la tiene temblorosa y devora los pequeños bocados como si fuese la comida más lujosa del mundo.**

¿Qué es lo que tiene preparado para él, Señor Ka?- pregunta Bishop

Muchas cosas...- se le iluminan los ojos- En cuanto esa bestia termine de comer, probare su resistencia física...- Bishop se acomoda los anteojos- Veré si esa tortuga resiste los golpes de mis mejores hombres. Le daré un arma y lo obligare a pelear... quiero ver sus habilidades en vivo. Si después pasa también la prueba "de emoción violenta"...- aprieta sus puños por la emoción- Comenzare a experimentar con él, el proyecto 44...

Mmmm, que impaciente eres Ka...- Bishop hace un gesto de aprobación- al empezar con ese experimento tan magnifico ya en la primera sesión, se ve que sus deseos de ambición son muy grandes

Es que me emociona poner el funcionamiento los proyectos de mi amado padre...- responde, mientras ve como Miguel Ángel termina con la última pieza de pan - bien termino...- se acerca al vidrio y habla a través de un micrófono

¿Disfrutaste de tu cena, Miguel- san?- el pequeño mira hacia un parlante que está en lo alto. El joven frunce el ceño con enojo- Espero que si amigo mio...necesitabas recuperar fuerzas...

Maldito...- murmura el ninja anaranjado

La necesitaras mucho...- disfruta el hacerlo sufrir- ¡Nicholas!- llama a su subordinado

¿Si señor?

Entrégale sus armas a mi amigo, por favor...- ordena. Miguel Ángel se da vuelta al oír un sonido, ve que detrás de él, se abre una pequeña compuerta y de la misma sale una mano que tira una vara Bo de caña y una cadena.

¡Tómalas, amigo mio!- Porter le da indicaciones a Mikey- las necesitaras para defenderte

¿Co... Cómo?- apenas articula palabra y enseguida una de las puertas, se abre. Entran a la prisión de vidrio, unos 6 hombres, vestidos con trajes militares. Con mucha dificultad, Miguel Angel se pone de pie. Los hombres lo rodean

¡Bien, Miguel- san!- William contiene las ganas de reírse- Te daré una oportunidad para que me demuestres tus habilidades ninja...- los soldados se ponen en guardia. El menor de las tortugas aprieta sus dientes- Defiéndete como puedas con esas armas, del ataque de mis mejores soldados...- exclama con maldad pura. Miguel Ángel toma las cadenas y se pone en guardia- ¿No que soy bueno?...

¡Grrrrrrrrrrrr!- Miguel se para y aprieta las cadenas. Trata de mantenerse en pie. El primer soldado ataca y la tortuga la esquiva, pero de atrás, recibe un golpe de uno de ellos- ¡Ahhhh!- al caer de frente, otro soldado le aplica una patada en la mandíbula, levantándolo por los aires, soltando las cadenas- ¡Kiaaaaaa!- grita mientras la sangre se escurre de sus labios. Miguel Ángel cae de espaldas, otro de sus atacantes, trata de patear su abdomen, pero el ninja logra atrapar el pie, usando su mano quebrada también.

El hombre hace presión hacia abajo, pero Miguel, sacando fuerzas, levanta el pie del hombre y lo hace caer. Cuando este cae, el soldado de su izquierda trata de pisarlo, pero Mikey, rueda hacia su costado y vuelve a tomar las cadenas. Da un salto como puede, hace girar sus cadenas, golpeando a dos de sus atacantes

Mmmm... Increíble...- exclama Porter- El mutante tiene buenas habilidades...- mira hacia Bishop- A pesar de estar herido, se defiende muy bien...

Es por que su estilo de lucha es más defensivo que ofensivo...- comenta Bishop- Sus armas los nunchakus, son más armas de defensa que de ataque... Es por ese motivo, que sus hermanos mayores lo protegen todo el tiempo en las peleas

¿Así que es el más débil?- Ka observa como Mikey se golpea duro contra la pared, dos de sus atacantes, lo patean por todos lados en cuanto el cae al piso

No es tan débil, tiene sus cualidades... ¿Lo ve?- Bishop observa, como el ninja de anaranjado, logra zafar de la brutal paliza, sujetando con una sola mano, la vara bo. Logra dar un golpe en las piernas de los hombres, hasta hacerlos perder el equilibrio. Debido a la adrenalina que le genera la pelea, Miguel Ángel logra sacar fuerzas para defenderse de la mayoría de los ataques recibidos. El menor, vuelve al ataque, pero es golpeado por dos soldados. Al caer de espaldas, es levantado por uno y dos comienzan a golpearlo con dureza en el abdomen.

El menor escupe con cada golpe recibido, sangre y saliva. Los golpes no cesan y Miguel Ángel esta por ceder a la inconciencia

Si, lo veo...- Porter se acerca al micrófono- ¡Suficiente!- ordena- ¡Suéltenlo de inmediato!- los soldados acatan la orden y Mikey cae casi desvanecido en el suelo, en medio de un gran charco de sangre.

¡Nicholas!

¿Si señor?

Ve a recoger a esa montaña de basura y tráemelo ante mi...- no deja de observar a Mikey

¡Como ordene!- Nicholas entra a la prisión y levanta a Miguel Ángel. Lo trae en brazos y lo tira en los pies de Porter. Miguel Ángel, apenas levanta su cabeza, el joven esta irreconocible, por la brutal paliza recibida. Ka se agacha hasta la altura del chico y acerca su cara en el oído de él.

¿Sabes, Miguel-San?- habla muy suave- ¡Tengo que felicitarte!... hiciste un buen trabajo...- el ninja no responde- ¡Felicitaciones te ganaste un premio muy especial, amigo mio!- le palmea la espalda- Pero no te lo diré ahora, será sorpresa... - se burla- Primero, debes recuperarte mi buen amigo, para tu próxima prueba, te quiero entero en un 50%, jejeje... - La tortuga no puede más y se desmaya

¡Llévenlo a la enfermería!- ordena. Miguel Ángel es llevado por los hombres de Ka hacia la enfermería- ¡Traten sus heridas más graves, pero no lo curen del todo! ¿Oyeron?- sus soldados asienten.

Señor, Ka...- Bishop se cruza de brazos- Perdone que me entrometa, pero tengo que hacerle una pregunta

¡Adelante!- Ka enciende un cigarrillo

Usted me ha dicho que sometería a su prisionero a torturas y pruebas físicas...

Así es...- echa el humo

Pero también me ha comentado que le haría una prueba de emoción violenta...- se quita las gafas de sol- ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Señor Ka?... me intriga saberlo...- Ka deja el cigarrillo...

"Dientes de cordero"- suelta con una gran sonrisa

¿Cómo dice?- Bishop no entiende

Dientes de cordero es el nombre de la prueba, a la que mi padre, sometía a los sujetos que eran objetos de sus experimentos- responde con "orgullo"

Perdón, pero no entiendo...

Dígame mi amigo, John... ¿Alguna vez ha visto la reacción de un cordero acechado por un lobo?- Bishop se queda pensativo y niega con la cabeza

No... Nunca...

Yo sí, los corderos tienden apretar sus dientes cuando son asechados por los depredadores... aprietan sus dientes por el miedo, antes de dar el balido final...- su cara delata su gozo- Eso es lo que quiero ver en esa tortuga, quiero verlo apretando sus dientes cada vez que lo aceche, quiero ver su dolor, su ira, su miedo...- aprieta sus puños- Y sobre todo su odio...

Él ahora es mi cordero y yo soy el lobo, quiero ver como se desintegra y no solo su cuerpo, sino su también su espíritu... quiero destrozarlo completamente... y "Dientes de cordero" será su prueba final, antes de ser parte del proyecto 44...- termina triunfal

Interesante su explicación, Porter... ¿Pero no cree que con todo el daño que ya le echo a Miguel Ángel, es suficiente?- Porter niega con la cabeza

No, no es suficiente... si no se ha dado cuenta, mi amigo John, la tortuga aún no ha explotado...- se acerca más a Bishop- Sé que detrás de esos ojos azules infantiles, se esconde una verdadera bestia... ¡Y yo quiero verla salir!... y no parare hasta lograrlo...- finaliza y se retira, dejando a Bishop pensativo y desconcertado

**En la guarida...**

**El maestro Splinter deja su habitación con mucho dolor en su rostro y espíritu. Camina con una apariencia semi destruida, desde la desaparición de su hijo menor, el padre en Splinter, no deja de sufrir por su niño perdido...**

Mi niño...- se sienta en el sillón y se toma del pecho con angustia- Estas sufriendo mucho...- cierra sus ojos por la impotencia y aprieta su bastón- ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo contigo mi Miguel Ángel?

Maestro Splinter...- Donatelo sale de su laboratorio y ve a su padre cabizbajo- ¿Se encuentra bien?- se acerca y lo toma de la mano

No, hijo...- responde- No puedo estar bien... puedo sentir que tu hermano está pasando por un gran dolor...- los ojos marrones de Donatelo se abren con horror- Está siendo torturado... no puedo presentir por quien, pero se con certeza que Miguel Ángel está sufriendo mucho

Sensei...- gime del miedo el genio- ¿Cómo podremos ayudarlo?

Con meditación...- responde- hasta hace unos momentos me mantuve en trance, trate de aplacar el dolor de tu hermano, a través de la meditación- levanta su cabeza- Hace unos minutos, perdí la conexión espiritual con el...- los ojos Donatelo se llenan de lágrimas

Acaso, Mikey...

¡No, hijo mio, no!- toma las mejillas de su hijo el genio- ¡Esta vivo, no pienses mal!... Tu hermano solo perdió el conocimiento

Entiendo...- el joven suspira- En estos momentos me siento tan impotente, padre... hemos buscado por todos lados y Mikey no aparece... si está siendo torturado, no sabemos en donde pudieron habérselo llevado. Es muy angustiante para mí, no poder hacer más por mi hermanito...- baja la cabeza

Perdóname, Donatelo...- acaricia las manos de su hijo- Debí haber manejado la situación de otra manera... si no le hubiese prohibido a tu hermano el seguir con esa chica...- el genio frunce el entrecejo al oír a su padre- Él no hubiera huido y estaría aquí con nosotros y no estaríamos sufriendo en estos momentos.. Fue mi gran error como padre, lo lamento

¡No, padre! ¡No fue tu culpa!- se exalta el genio- No pienses así, padre...- le suplica

Hijo mio...

¡DONATELO!- de improvisto Leahterhead entra a la guarida casi a las corridas

¿Qué sucede Leahterhead?- Donatelo y el sensei se levantan en el acto

He descubierto algo muy interesante...- le entrega un documento- este hombre, Eric Porter, era un científico muy privilegiado, era un experto en biología molecular. Era un genio que experimentaba con el genoma humano- Donatelo le presta atención- Eric Porter... trabajo en TCRI por más de 30 años, hasta que desapareció misteriosamente... hace unos 10 años atras...

O sea que... si ese hombre estudiaba biología molecular...- piensa- Es posible que el...

Que el halla "robado" o hurtado una muestra de mutageno y haya escapado con eso- termina Leahterhead

Puede ser...- Prosigue Donatelo- eso explicaría muchas cosas...

Y descubrí algo más amigo mio...- el lagarto saca otro archivo- ¿Te acuerdas que Karai nos había entregado documentos del viejo laboratorio del pie?

Si, lo recuerdo...- Leaht le indica una lista

Ese hombre, también trabajo con en los laboratorios del clan del Pie, por unos 5 años...- Splinter y Donatelo se asombran

¿Cómo dice?- el sensei pide explicación

Como oyó, maestro, ese hombre también trabajo para Shredder...- los tres se quedan impresionados

Eso también explicaría muchas cosas más...- Donatelo se enfurece- Ese hambre quizás fue el responsable de trasladar el mutageno a los científicos del pie y que Porter sea el culpable de la creación de los mutantes de los subterráneos- de improvisto el genio se da vuelta- ¡Quizás ese Eric Porter sea familiar de Ka!

Si lo son...- interrumpe una voz muy suave

¿Quién dijo eso?- exclama Donatelo y lo que ve lo deja frio- ¡Pero... Ahhh!- el genio deja caer los archivos por la impresión. El maestro y el lagarto también están tan asombrados por lo que ven

Eric Porter, es el padre de William Porter...- Monalisa entra a la guarida en compañía de Leonardo, Rafael y los demás- Y son los hombres más crueles de este mundo...

¿Eres una mutante?- Donatelo está en estado de shock. Monalisa mueve su larga cola verde. El genio se frota los ojos

Si, hermano... ella es como nosotros, Donnie...- Leonardo le responde a su hermano- Ella se llama Monalisa Duval y conoce a la perfección, a Eric Porter y a su hijo

¿Lo, lo conoces?- pregunta Donatelo, sin salir de su asombro

Si... ese hombre fue el responsable de mi mutación y es el ser más despreciable del mundo- dice con furia la joven mutante...

**En los Ángeles...**

**Después de permanecer inconsciente por unas, Miguel Ángel reacciona nuevamente. El chico puede notar que esta encadenado a una silla metálica, enfrente de él, se puede apreciar un gran vidrio con unas cortinas rojas que tapan una parte de la visión. Su cuerpo está libre de la ropa que traía puesta en el momento de su secuestro, tiene sus protectores y su bandana puestos. Él puede observar, que casi todo su cuerpo, se encuentra vendado, incluso su brazo fracturado**

¿En dónde estoy ahora?- se pregunta muy cansado. Del otro lado del vidrio, se encuentra Porter, quien al ver que Miguel Ángel se ha despertado, llama a sus subordinados con unas señas, los hombres obedecen en el acto

¡Hora del show final!- exclama con maldad. De repente, las cortinas rojas se abren y una luz ilumina un salón. Miguel Ángel se sobresalta por lo ocurrido y puede ver a Ka, del otro lado del vidrio...- ¡Miguel-san!- Porter abre sus brazos

¡Qué bueno el verte despierto y entero!- Miguel aprieta los dientes- Bueno... casi... jajaja- Mikey puede observar que William se encuentra vestido solo con una bata de seda purpura. Temiendo algo malo, el quelonio le pregunta

¡¿Qué rayos quieres ahora, enfermo?!- dice con mucha furia

¡OHHH, vallaaa! ¿Qué carácter, amigo?- se cruza de brazos- ¡No seas tan cruel, Miguel-san!... solo quería mostrarte tu premio... ¿No recuerdas que te lo ganaste?

¡Vete al infierno, Porter!- escupe el vidrio- ¡No quiero nada de ti!

Pues yo si voy a compensarte, para que veas, que si soy un buen amigo...- Ka se acerca al vidrio- Te lo enseñare igual, aunque no quieras...- los ojos azules de Mikey se clavan en los de Ka

Veras en vivo, un espectáculo único para ti, porque...- se gira con un gesto diabólico- No creo que en realidad, llegues a algo como esto con Izumi... solo en tus más perversos sueños...- al oír el nombre de su novia, hace enfadar al ninja anaranjado

¡No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre, infeliz!- Mikey trata de zafarse de sus ataduras

¡Ya no la mencionare, tranquilo!- lo observa- ¿Listo para ver tu premio, Miguel-san?- se gira hacia la puerta- ¡Traigan a la chica!- al oír eso, Miguel se asusta

¿Chi, chica?- gime...

¡Sueltenmeeee!- se escucha un grito lejano, esto llama la atención de Mikey- ¡QUE ME SUELTENNN!- y al aproximarse más, la voz se escucha más fuerte**- ¡DEJENMEEE!- **la tortuga ve como arrastran a Karai, ella forcejea en vano

¡KARAIII!- Miguel Ángel quiere pararse, pero no puede. Observa como Karai la acuestan sobre una mesa, enfrente de Ka

¡DEJENMEEEE!- ella quiere escapar, pero no puede, enseguida sujetan sus brazos y la atan, para mantenerla quieta

¡MALDITO PORTER!- Miguel estalla en furia y gritos- ¿Qué LE VAS A HACER? ¡¿NO HICIMOS UN TRATO NOSOTROS DOS?!- Karai al oír la voz de Miguel Ángel, gira su cabeza y ve aterrada, el horrible estado en que quedo el hermanito de Leonardo- ¡DEJALA IRRRR, ASQUEROSOOO!

¡¿Miguel Ángel?!- Karai lo llama pero enseguida vuelve su vista a Porter, quien se acerca a ella, con ojos lujuriosos- ¡Nooo!- de improvisto, William toma la cara de Karai y le da un beso en los labios. Ella trata de girar su cara- ¡Ahhhhh!- Ka la suelta

¿Qué haces?- grita al vidrio- ¡SUELTALA MALDITO COBARDEEEE!

¿Y hacerte perder tu premio?- pregunta el malvado- ¡Jamás!- en un instante, arranca el vestido de Karai

¡Kiaaa!- grita al quedar semi desnuda, Miguel Ángel da vuelta su cara para no ver, pero otro grito le hace abrir los ojos- ¡NOOOOOO!- Karai arquea su cuerpo ante el tacto del vil sujeto

¡OHHH, DIOOSS!- al darse cuenta de lo que quiere hacerle Porter, Miguel Ángel, ruega por ella- ¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO, POR FAVOR, POR FAVORRR!- pero Porter no escucha, solo atina a abrirse la bata- ¡NOOOO, TE LO SUPLICOO!

Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, monstruo, pero nunca me voy a detener...- dice con burla y abre las piernas de Karai- Solo cállate y disfruta del espectáculo, jajaja...

¡NOOOOO!- los potentes gritos de Karai, hacen llorar a Miguel Ángel. Cierra sus ojos para no ver, pero de atrás, se acerca Nicholas y le voltea la cara, haciendo un poco de presión

¡Ya oíste a mi jefe, basura!

¡Nooo!

¡Abre los ojos, abreloss!

¡Ahhh!- por el dolor, Miguel Ángel abre sus ojos y lo que ve lo deja horrorizado- ¡Nooo, Karai, nooo!- gime por la impotencia y el dolor

¡Mira, mutante, miraaa!- le grita Nicholas, sujetándole la cabeza. Unas gruesas lágrimas se escurren por las mejillas de Mikey y sus dientes los mantiene apretados. Porter mientras viola a Karai, observa con detenimiento el rostro de Miguel Ángel y una cruel sonrisa se dibuja en su maligno rostro. Exclama unas crueles palabras...

"Cordero, dientes de cordero"...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Bien aquí termina este episodio, sé que es un poco fuerte, pero este capítulo lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo y es muy necesario para el desarrollo futuro de la historia. **

**A los fans de Mikey y Karai, solo les puedo decir esto: ¡Lo siento!... siento tener que hacerlos sufrir de esta manera, pero tanto como a mi tortuga favorita como Karai, tendrán su merecida revancha en los próximos capítulos. Todo lo que pase a partir de ahora, tendrá un propósito muy claro.**

**En el próximo capítulo, se sabrán quien es Eric Porter, como fue la mutación de Monalisa y algunas sorpresas más.**

**Agradezco sus valiosas opiniones, como siempre y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo titulado: "EL SINIESTRO DOCTOR ERIC PORTER"**

**¡BYE!**

**MIKEMASTERS Z**


	12. Chapter 12

**EL SINIESTRO DOCTOR ERIC PORTER**

**Ka, después de "terminar" su asquerosa tarea, se baja de las piernas de Karai y se cierra la bata. El hombre la observa solo por unos segundos y luego dirige su vista, hacia el gran espejo que está enfrente suyo, para después volver a ver a Karai.**

¡Llévensela!- ordena William Porter a sus hombres- Déjenla en el calabozo 34...- El malvado Ka, deja a la chica hacia un costado- y que nadie se le acerque...- sonríe de placer- Esta belleza es solo mía...- los soldados obedecen enseguida y observan a la joven, tendida sobre la mesa

**La hija de Shredder, después de ser violada por el rufián, cae en un estado de shock, sus bellos ojos verdes quedaron fijos, mirando hacia la nada. Su cuerpo quedo lleno de marcas y casi desnudo por completo.**

**Los hombres al verla sienten un poco de lastima, pero enseguida la liberan de sus ataduras y es llevada por ellos.**

**William muy satisfecho por su siniestra labor, camina hacia el vidrio y se para enfrente de él. El observa con maldad a Miguel Ángel, quien se encuentra atado a una silla, con la cabeza gacha.**

**El pobre quelonio ha sido testigo de la más cruel y macabra acción que es capaz de hacer un ser humano, solo para saciar sus más bajos instintos.**

**Nicholas, la mano derecha de Ka, comienza a desatar al ninja anaranjado. Miguel Ángel, no hace ni el más mínimo movimiento. Sus hermosos ojos azules, han sido marcados por la sucia violación. Sus ojos tomaron una ligera tonalidad plateada, están casi sin vida.**

**Miguel Ángel ha caído, igual que Karai, en estado de Shock... No reacciona ni al más pequeño contacto. Después de cubrirse bien con la bata, Ka camina lentamente, abre la puerta y pasa al cuarto donde está la tortuga. Se acerca a Miguel Ángel.**

**Se para enfrente de él y lo toma de la barbilla. El villano observa los ojos de la tortuga. Goza por el estado en que quedo el joven**

¿Miguel-San?- le aprieta las mejillas- ¿Puedes oírme, amigo mio?- pero Miguel no reacciona. Porter sonríe - ¡Jajajajajaaja!... Ni responde...jejejejeje... Misión "Dientes de cordero"...- dice - "Exitosa"...- hace señas a Nicholas- Llévatelo y prepáralo para el proyecto 44...

¡A la orden señor!- Miguel Ángel es arrastrado por Nicholas y pasan por al lado del agente Bishop. El hombre de negro, detiene a Nicholas y chasquea sus dedos en el rostro de Mikey, pero como paso con Porter, el menor de los Hamato, no da señales de estar "despierto"

¡Je!- comenta Bishop- Esta muerto en vida... No responde ante nada...

Es que hecho un gran trabajo...- se enorgullece Porter- Tiene solo 16 años, no creo que en su joven vida, haya presenciado un acto de "amor" como este en vivo...- se burla- Esto lo marcara para siempre y le enseñara a que no debe meterse con el Gran Señor Ka...

Créame, que nunca se le olvidara...- Bishop se cruza de brazos- ¿Cuándo empezará con los experimentos?

Muy pronto, pero me falta algo más... tengo que ver otras reacciones en el...

¿Más reacciones, Ka?- pregunta con curiosidad

Por supuesto, no me olvido de los metiches de sus hermanos...- responde con enojo- A ellos también les hare pagar sus interferencias... Esto no se quedara así...Tengo que vengarme de esas tortugas también

¿Y que hará señor, Ka?... le recuerdo que sus hermanos mayores son mucho más peligrosos que el...- le advierte Bishop - Esta el mayor, Leonardo, es un guerrero fuerte, hábil y friolento. Es un asesino ninja perfecto... si se entera de lo que hizo usted con su hermano...- se saca los lentes oscuros- No tendrá piedad... Leonardo es muy honorable en el combate, pero se le olvidara de inmediato sus principios y le hará pagar con creces, Porter...

Mmmmm...- sonríe Ka- ¿Acaso me está diciendo que he estado jugado con fuego, Bishop?

Así es...

Interesante... ¿Y cómo son los otros dos?- su curiosidad puede mas

Ya le he hablado de Donatelo, es un genio científico, él es quien tiene la relación más estrecha con Miguel Ángel. Él no se destaca por su fuerza, pero si por su inteligencia superior... Adora a su hermano menor y de seguro planeara vengarse de usted... Es muy peligroso cuando está enfadado, más si se lo provoca...

Cada vez me interesan más esos mutantes... y le falta uno más, ¿Verdad, Bishop?

Si, Rafael, el segundo mayor... Es un guerrero formidable, el más salvaje y el más fuerte. El siempre pelea con el menor, pero eso no quita que quiera asesinar a sangre fría, a todo aquel que se atreva a tocar a su hermano... Con él hay que tener mucho más cuidado... Es capaz de cualquier cosa...- termina Bishop- Y le recalco la palabra "capaz"...

Ya veo...- suspira- Me alegra toda esa información que me ha dado, Bishop, ahora más que nunca quiero enfrentarme a ellos...- Porter muestra mucha curiosidad- Planeare mis próximos pasos, pero después... Ahora iré a tomarme una refrescante ducha...- saluda a Bishop- Siempre me relaja después de tener un buen sexo... ¡Byeee!- se retira. Bishop vuelve a colocarse las lentes oscuras

¡Imbécil!...- lo maldice Bishop- Lo que tengo que soportar, solo por ver unos experimentos en movimiento...- El agente también se retira.

**En la guarida...**

**En las alcantarillas ocurre un revuelo, después de ser presentada Monalisa ante Donatelo, Splinter y Leahterhead, la joven mutante toma asiento. **

**La chica sin proponérselo ha sido el motivo de atención de los presentes. El más "afectado" por su presencia, es Donatelo, quien no le quita la vista de encima.**

**El joven genio esta impresionado, nunca había visto, a parte del genio lagarto, otro mutante. Pero más le llamo la atención, que sea esta vez, una chica. Muy atractiva por cierto. Muy amablemente, Splinter le sirve a la recién llegada, una taza de té verde. La chica la toma muy agradecida y se sienta en el sillón principal.**

**Rafael y April se sientan en los costados de ella, mientras que el resto, ocupa otros lugares. Donatelo toma asiento en frente de Monalisa, sus ojos cafés no pueden despegarse de su figura femenina. Leonardo se queda parado al lado de su hermano menor. El joven líder posa su mirada en Donatelo y lo observa. Enarca las cejas, nota que el más listo, se encuentra muy conmocionado por la presencia de la chica y una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.**

**Rafael también se da cuenta de la impresión de Donatelo hacia Monalisa, y esto lo hace molestarse en cierta forma. Da un ligero gruñido que llega a los oídos del mayor. Leonardo que está muy atento a todo, nota la molestia de Rafael y lo pone en estado de alerta.**

Dígame, señorita Duval...- comienza hablando Splinter y la aludida lo mira- Podría explicarnos como es que conoce a los Porter...- ella baja la mirada- Por favor...

Es una historia muy larga... - responde ella, llamando la atención de todos los presentes- Yo en realidad, solo conocía a Eric Porter, a su hijo, solo lo he visto un par de veces...- suspira

¿De dónde lo conoces?- pregunta Leonardo

De la universidad... cuando asistía hace 4 años atrás. Porter padre, era mi profesor de biología en Michigan...- cierra los ojos- Era un científico muy talentoso y de gran reputación...

¿De la universidad?- pregunta curioso Donatelo

Sí, yo era estudiante... estudiaba un doctorado en medicina, yo quería ser veterinaria...- esto impresiona al genio y a los demás

¡Un momento!- pregunta April al oírla- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

18 años...

¿18?- se asombra Leo

Si... ¿Por qué?

¡Porque eres demasiado joven como para asistir a la universidad!- exclama Donatelo

Eso se explica porque mi IQ intelectual es de 160...- Donatelo enboza una sonrisa ante la respuesta de Monalisa- Como mi IQ era alto, pase de la preparatoria a la universidad, en solo días...- comenta orgullosa

¡Valla!- El genio se asombra- ¡Eres un genio!... Tu coeficiente es el mismo de Albert Einstein... debes saber muchísimas cosas, Monalisa

Mmm, gracias... Es que se me hace muy fácil memorizar y aprender...- se avergüenza con una sonrisa. Este gesto hace enfadar a Rafael y mira de costado a Donatelo

Jovencita...- Splinter continua- Si Porter era su profesor... ¿Cómo es que él fue responsable de su mutación?- esto hace enojar a Monalisa- ¿Podría explicarnos?

Si...- cierra sus ojos- Como era su alumna y debido a mi inteligencia, rápidamente me convertí en su mejor estudiante. Pasaba sus pruebas y entendía sus teorías con mucha facilidad.

Esto llamo mucho su atención y comenzó a darme clases privadas. Siempre veía a Eric Porter fuera de la hora escolar. El fascinado por mi intelecto y mis puntos de vista, me tomo como su asistente personal, para ayudarlo con sus investigaciones...- Monalisa levanta la cabeza- Yo al principio, yo no quería aceptar su propuesta...

¿Por qué, Monalisa?- la mira Rafael- ¿Por qué no querías aceptar?

Porque había cosas que no me cerraban...- contesta- Yo también soy una científica, y a medida que participaba en sus proyectos, no me convencían sus métodos para obtener permisos...

¿Qué clase de permisos?- sigue Leonardo

Los del consejo de medicina de la nación- Mona responde- Eric Porter era, como les decía, un científico con mucha fama. Pero su forma de actuar, provocaba ciertos malestares en el consejo. Como Porter era millonario, utilizaba su fortuna para obtener los permisos de manera ilegal

Acaso...- Donatelo la interrumpe- ¿Sus proyectos eran considerados, peligrosos a nivel ambiental?

No exactamente...- niega con la cabeza- Porter tenía por costumbre... experimentar con seres humanos...- Lo dicho por la chica, impresiona a todos

¡Pero eso es imposible!- exclama Donatelo y se levanta de su silla- Según tengo entendido, está prohibido por la ley de medicina, el experimentar con humanos. Eso está severamente penado por el estado

Si... pero como te decía, el por intermedio de su dinero, conseguía la aprobación del estado, con suma rapidez...- esto enfada a Leonardo y sus hermanos

¡Qué hombre más sucio y repugnante!- exclama con asco April

¡Es un miserable!- aprieta los puños Casey- ¡No me extraña que el maldito de Ka sea su hijo!

Y los del gobierno no se quedan atrás...- Niega con la cabeza, Leaht- Es muy triste pensar que solo por codicia, los humanos pueden permitir que experimenten con sus pares, así nada más... Es lamentable

Es una verdadera tristeza...- Splinter medita- Pero señorita, si usted sabia del horrible actuar de ese hombre...- Mona se prepara para la posible y predecible pregunta del sensei- ¿Cómo pudo aceptar finalmente su propuesta?- todos se giran esperando la respuesta de Monalisa. La chica suspira

Yo lo acepte...- traga aire- Solo por amor...

¿Por amor?- frunce el ceño Leonardo- ¿Estabas enamorada de el?

No de el... sino del más fiel colaborador de Eric Porter...- se queda en silencio- Yo amaba a mi mentor, el hombre que me enseño a pelear, al que conocí desde niña... Al quien admiraba con toda mi alma...

¿Quién?- pregunta intrigado Donatelo

John Bishop...- responde Rafael con enojo. Todos se quedaron fríos ante la respuesta de Rafael, Monalisa baja su mirada con dolor...

¿¡BISHOP!?- gritan todos al unísono

Si, el agente John Bishop...- los ojos castaños de Monalisa se vuelven cristalinos- El... por él, acepte jugar con fuego... comencé a trabajar con Porter, por pedido del hombre que yo amaba...- unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos- Y esa decisión, termino por arruinar mi vida... para siempre...

**Después de la tortura, Miguel Ángel es confinado a una sucia celda. Esta vez no es de vidrio, como la anterior, sino mucho peor...**

**Una hora después de ser dejado ahí por Nicholas, el joven va despertando de su trance. El chico se pone de pie y mira a su alrededor. La prisión es muy sucia, oscura, está llena de ratas y basura, se parece a las habitaciones de las peores películas de terror...**

**Miguel se toma la cabeza, se siente mareado. Camina con dificultad y se sienta contra una pared. Lleva sus rodillas al pecho y se tapa los oídos. Aun puede escuchar los gritos desgarradores de Karai, los golpes y los jadeos incesantes de William Porter**

**Esa horrenda escena de violación, jamás será borrada de su mente. Cierra sus ojos y las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas. Le tiembla el labio inferior, Porter ha logrado aterrar a Miguel Ángel...**

¡Di... dios... dios mio...!- mira hacia el cielo- ¡Quie... quiero salir de a...a...aquí...!- unos temblores comienzan a recorrer su cuerpo

¡Oye, monstruo!- un llamado, logra sacar a Miguel Ángel de su pena. Uno de los guardias, lo llama desde la puerta- No te pongas así...- se burla

¡No llores!...ya no te sentirás solo - el hombre abre la puerta y otros dos sujetos, tiran ante la perturbada mirada del chico, a Karai.

La mujer cae al suelo, completamente desnuda. Miguel Ángel gira su cabeza para no mirarla

¡Ahí tienes compañía!- se ríen y cierran la puerta- Si quieres, puedes poner en práctica con ella, las enseñanzas que te ha instruido, nuestro querido jefe... - dice con mucha maldad- ¡Que lo disfrutes, criatura, jejeje!- y se retiran. Miguel Ángel aprieta sus puños, por la furia que esta sintiendo...

¡Ohh, diosss!- Karai quien esta consciente, se levanta del suelo, y lentamente se pone de rodillas. Ella se hace una bola, para tapar su desnudez. El ninja anaranjado cierra sus ojos. Karai temblando como una hoja, comienza a golpear el suelo por la ira

¡NOOOOOO!- grita con dolor- ¡MALDITO CERDOOOO!- ese grito hace estremecer a Miguel Ángel- ¡HIJO DE PUTAAA, AGGGHHHhhhh!- llora con descontrol

**Miguel, con los nervios de punta, mira a su alrededor y ve una vieja manta. Esta maltrecha, pero enseguida, el quelonio se arrastra para llegar a ella. Toma la manta y lentamente se acerca a Karai...**

¡Maldito...seas, Ka!- gime la morena- ¡Te... matareeee!

Ka... Karai...- Miguel le cede la manta- To... toma...

¡NO ME TOQUESSSSSSS!-grita y provoca que Miguel se caiga de espaldas- ¡No te acerques...!- Karai se gira hacia él, y Miguel Ángel puede apreciar, los ojos verdes de ella, llenos de ira, dolor y lágrimas. El comienza a llorar también, pero eso no quita que él, no cese para entregarle la manta

Ten... Ten, Karai...- Ella lo mira estupefacta, la mano de Miguel Ángel tiembla terriblemente- Para... que te cubras...-

**Karai no puede dejar de mirar a Miguel Ángel. Observa que el rostro del chico, está cubierto de moretones, cortes y vendas. Sus ojos los tiene semi cerrados y en su cuerpo... ve los cortes profundos, las quemaduras y demás golpes... en el pecho de Karai, surge la compasión al ver el horrible estado, del hermano de Leonardo. El malvado Porter, no solo ha hecho los más crueles actos con ella, sino que se ha ensañado de una vil manera contra Miguel Ángel**

¡Por, por favor... tapate!- susurra Miguel Ángel. Ella toma la manta y se cubre su cuerpo desnudo. Miguel después de eso, se arrastra hacia la esquina de la celda y se queda allí, recargado contra de la pared. El joven solloza en voz baja con mucho dolor, esto apena aún más a Karai... un silencio reina en la celda

Ya no tengo honor...- exclama Karai, Miguel la mira de costado- Mi honor fue quebrantado...- cierra sus ojos- Ya no tengo vida...

¿Por amor?- April no puede creer la confesión de Monalisa

Si, por amor... Yo estaba muy enamorada de John Bishop. Él era muy amigo de mi padre, fueron compañeros en la milicia. Aunque mi padre era 20 años mayor que Bishop, se hicieron muy amigos...- relata

Bishop, visitaba a mi familia, muy seguido. Como la relación de amistad, fue estrechándose con el paso del tiempo, Bishop se ofreció, con el consentimiento de mi padre a instruirnos a mis hermanas y a mí, en el "arte de la guerra"...

¿Él se convirtió en su sensei?- Splinter quiere saber

Si, él nos enseñó a pelear, a manejar armas y en artes marciales. Como mi padre estaba empeñado, en que mis dos hermanas y yo, siguiéramos sus pasos en la milicia, el acepto la proposición de Bishop para convertirse en nuestro entrenador

Él nos entrenaba todos los días, al terminar la jornada escolar. Pase 8 años de vida, al lado de Bishop, pasaba más tiempo con nosotras y gracias a eso, yo empecé a admirarlo. Cuando entre a la adolescencia, poco a poco, comencé a verlo como un hombre...- Dónatelo siente pena por ella, una tristeza se escucha en su voz. Rafael y Leonardo comparten el mismo sentimiento que su hermano menor

Y pasaste de la admiración al amor...- comenta Casey

Así es...- asiente la chica- Me enamore perdidamente de Bishop, y no me importo la diferencia de edad entre los dos, nada, ni siquiera la opinión de mis amigas. Yo trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado.

Buscaba cualquier excusa o duda para hablarle...- sonríe- Mi empeño fue tal, que John se dio cuenta de mi amor hacia él y...- aprieta sus puños- y un día...

**MONALISA FLASHBACK **

¡Monalisa, Monalisa!- la chica corre con una carta entre sus manos y se esconde detrás de un escritorio- ¡Monalisa Duval, ven acá ahora!- Ordena Bishop

¡No, no!- responde detrás del mueble

¿Esa es la forma de dirigirte a tu superior?- ella no responde, Bishop pierde la paciencia- ¡Monalisa, levántate ahora mismo!- al oír esa voz tan molesta, la chica obedece y se levanta del suelo- ¡Ven acá, ahora!- Monalisa se levanta y camina a paso lento

¡Sí, comandante!- ella se detiene enfrente de el

Así está mejor...- baja su voz- Ahora cabo... ¿Me puede explicar que hacía escondida en mi oficina?- baja la cabeza- ¡Respóndeme!- su silencio altera a Bishop

Yo... yo... eh...- esos ojos varoniles que la miran fijamente, le hacen latir el pecho fuertemente

¿Sabe que es una pena muy grave, fisgonear en el recinto privado de un comandante?- la chica se pone muy nerviosa

Yo... yo no estaba fisgoneando, comandante

¿A no?- se acerca más- ¿Y que hacías entonces?- Mona se muerde los labios y Bishop puede ver un sobre entre las manos de ella. El muy molesto, se lo arrebate de las manos

¡Ahhh, nooo!

¿Conque robándome documentos importantes, no?- se enfada

¡No, no comandante, noooo!- ella se asusta

¡Silencio!- ella se pone nerviosa y más cuando, Bishop abre el sobre y lo lee

¡Ohh, nooo!- comienza a llorar y Bishop la mira impresionado

Monalisa...- el baja el tono de su voz- Acaso tú me...

¡Tengo que irme!- ella trata de escapar, pero el, la toma del brazo

Espera...- La mira de frente y comienza a observarla de manera diferente- ¿Ibas a dejarme esta confesión?

Si... Pero me arrepentí...- llora con miedo- ¡Porque yo te amo, John!... pero sé que nunca alguien como tú, podría fijarse en una niña como yo...- se cubre los ojos. Bishop sonríe y con sus manos, toca el rostro lloroso se ella

¿Y porque alguien como yo, no me fijaría en alguien como tú?- estas palabras del agente, impresionan a Monalisa

Pero... ¡Ahhh!- Bishop besa los labios de Monalisa. Ella no puede creer lo que sucede. Él se suelta de ella y acaricia el cabello de Mona- John...

Monalisa... Me alegra el corazón saber que tu sientes lo mismo que yo... - ella se siente en el cielo. Su amor fue correspondido- Desde hace un tiempo, que estoy enamorado de ti, Monalisa Duval...no sabes cuánto te amo...

Y yo te amo a ti, John...- nuevamente, se unen en un beso y una relación de "amor" surgió entre los dos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

**Todos los presentes se quedaron consternados por el relato. Monalisa después de terminar, se queda en silencio. Ninguno de los presentes, pronuncian palabra alguna. No saben que es lo que más les impresiona, si la relación entre Monalisa y el muy mayor Bishop o el triste y arrepentido rostro de la chica mutante**

**Rafael frunce el ceño y Donatelo se queda sin habla, cada uno medita a su manera. Leonardo después de pensar, rompe el silencio**

Monalisa... ¿Qué paso después de eso?

Después de esa confesión, comencé una relación secreta con Bishop. Nos veíamos a escondidas de mis padres. Estaba segura que mi padre, se opondría a esta relación. Jamás toleraría que su "niña" de 14 años, estuviera en pareja con un hombre de 36 años y más si este hombre, era su mejor amigo.

Estuvimos juntos un año... compartimos mucho tiempo juntos, yo era una chica muy feliz. No me importaba nada más que John...- recuerda- Y eso fue mi perdición, muchas de mis amigas que se enteraron de nuestro noviazgo y se opusieron. Perdí a muchas amigas por eso, pero no me importo... yo seguía con mi vida, hasta que un día, mis padres se enteraron de esta relación...

¿Y qué paso?- pregunta expectante, Rafael

Se opusieron...- contesta- Y me prohibieron verlo... incluso mi padre lo echo de las fuerzas militares...- esta respuesta, le hace pensar al maestro Splinter en Miguel Ángel y un fuerte dolor se forma en su pecho

Debió ser muy duro para ti...- la consuela April

Lo fue, pero no me importo... Yo amaba a John con toda mi alma y no iba a permitir que nadie ni nada, me separaran de el...- Leonardo, Rafael y Donatelo al oír esas palabras de Monalisa, enseguida piensan en su hermano menor y en su reacción. Recuerdan las palabras de Miguel Ángel, en el momento en el cual, su padre, le prohibía ver a Izumi...

**FLASHBACK **

"_**¡Suficiente!... Todo lo que dijo el señor Jones, es verdad. Ese hombre es un dragón purpura, un ser despreciable y de muy mala influencia para ti... y yo no pienso permitir que uno de mis hijos tenga una amistad peligrosa con el enemigo..."**_

"_**¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"**_

"_**Lo que quiero decir, es que te prohíbo rotundamente, el de tener un acercamiento con ese hombre..."... "Y también te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a esa mujer..."**_

"_**No..."**_

"_**Es por tu bien, hijo..."**_

"_**¡NO QUIEROOOO!... ¡NO VOY A OBECEDERLO!... ¡ESO NUNCA!"**_

"_**¡Miguel Ángel baja la voz!"**_

"_**¡NO! ¡PUEDES PROHIBIRME LOS VIDEOJUEGOS, LA TELEVISION, LAS HISTORIETAS, MI PATINETA, TODAS MIS COSAS!... ¡PUEDES AUMENTAR LAS JORNADAS DE ENTRENAMIENTO SI QUIERES!... ¡PERO NUNCA, ME PROHIBAS A VER A IZUMI Y A RAY, PORQUE NUNCA TE VOY A OBEDECER!"**_

"_**¡Miguel Ángel!... ¡Por favor, tranquilízate!"**_

"_**¡NO, NO QUIEROOO"**_

"_**¡Mikey, shhhh! ¡Por favor, es por tu bien!"**_

"_**¡No!... ¡No quiero dejar a Izumi!"**_

"_**¡Mikey, cálmate enano!... ¡Por favor, va ser peor sino!"**_

"_**¡Mikeyyy!"**_

"_**Sé que está molesto y dolido... pero es mejor que se aleje cuanto antes de ese tipo, no sabe lo que es capaz de hacer ese cretino..."**_

"_**Lo sabemos, Casey, lo sé... Es lo mejor para él, con el tiempo lo comprenderá..."**_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Miguel Ángel, hermanito...- murmura con voz triste, Leonardo... Rafael y Donatelo se unen al mayor, con un lamento doloroso

Después de que mis padres me prohibieran el ver a John...- continúa Monalisa- Abandone mi hogar, por mis propios medios... - se lamenta- y termine viviendo en una habitación de la universidad, en compañía de una chica...

¿Dejaste a toda tu familia, por el?- pregunta Donatelo

Si... fue muy difícil para mí, yo amaba a mi familia, pero más amaba a John- mira hacia al cielo- Cuando estás enamorado de alguien y ese amor que sientes por esa persona es muy fuerte, no te importa nada más...

Dejas todo atrás por amor, ya no te importan ni tú madre, ni padre ni tus hermanos, lo dejas todo... - estas palabras cavaron un vacío en el pecho de Splinter y sus hijos. Ahora comprenden un poco más, la reacción de Miguel Ángel.

Como estaba perdidamente enamorada de Bishop, no me daba cuenta de nada. Decía si, a todo lo que me pedía Bishop y esa fue mi condena...- se queda pensativa- Un tiempo después, Bishop además de entrar al FBI, comenzó a dar clases en la universidad y me presento a su colega, Eric Porter. Después como les dije antes, fui su mejor alumna y muy pronto me convertí en su asistente.

Unos meses después, mientras trabajaba junto a Porter en un proyecto, nos llegó un telegrama del consejo de medicina...- Recuerda- Aun tengo en la memoria, lo mucho que se enfureció Porter, el día que el consejo le había prohibido trabajar en su proyecto...

¿Qué proyecto fue ese?- curiosea Dónatelo

En ese momento, lo ignoraba...- frunce sus cejas- Yo solo lo escuchaba decir sobre su afamado proyecto... Lo llamaba el "proyecto 44"...- termina seria...

"**El proyecto 44"**- exclama Ka, mientras es seguido por Bishop- No puedo esperar a ponerlo a prueba...- ambos hombres se encuentran en un laboratorio, propiedad de William Porter. El joven saca de un armario, unos documentos, ante la atenta mirada de Bishop

¿Y cuándo me va a explicar de qué se trata ese experimento, Señor Ka?

¡Muy pronto, amigo mio, sea paciente!- mira los documentos y desde un tablero que esta frente a su escritorio, toca unos botones y una compuerta se abre. Unos grandes tubos de ensayo es encuentran a la vista y el agente, se quita los anteojos, para ver mejor

¿Qué es eso?- los tubos de ensayo están repletos de un líquido fluorescente de color verde toxico- ¿Acaso es...?

Mútageno... - responde Ka- Este líquido lo preparo mi padre hace muchos años... -los ojos de Bishop se agrandan ante tanta cantidad de mútageno- Cuando trabaja en una afamada empresa, llamada TCRI...

¿TCRI?- Repite

Correcto... mi querido papa, trabajo por muchos años allí... No sé qué clase de empresa era, yo era solo un infante, y no recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo cuando mi padre trajo a casa, una pequeña botella con ese líquido... solo para después estudiarlo, conocer sus componentes, como actuaba el mútageno y que cosas se podían hacer con él. Una vez que mi padre, logro descifrarlo, comenzó a fabricar litros y litros de el...

¿Y que hará con eso?- se inquita el agente- Sabe que este líquido es muy peligroso...

Lo sé...- responde- Y ya lo he usado, uno de mis proyectos fue el yellow... con la ayuda de un ser muy "especial" para mí, juntos creamos esto...- saca el aro con yellow- Una vez me pregunte, si usando el mútageno, se podría aumentar la resistencia y la fuerza de un ser humano...- habla con orgullo- Como el mútageno, provoca una mutación de organismos, pensé que pasaría si se lo mesclaba con testosterona, anabólicos, estrógenos y esteroides... Y ¡Bumm!... surgió el "yellow", una droga que inyectada al organismo, provoca una mutación en el cuerpo del hombre que lo hace más fuerte, rápido y hábil...

Tuvo una muy buena idea, Porter...- lo halaga- Pero... ¿Qué se le ocurre hacer ahora?

Jejeje... quiero ver con mis propios ojos, otra clase de mutación... En el proyecto 44 si a un sujeto común y corriente, se le vierte sobre si el mútageno, el individuo mutara a cualquier cosa que toque...- Bishop recuerda - Según estos documentos, mi padre muto a un ser humano y lo convirtió en...

Lagartija...- termina Bishop, provocando que Ka se voltee a verlo

¿Lagartija?- dice Ka muy impresionado- ¿Cómo lo supo?- el agente sonríe

Lo sé... porque yo estuve ahí...

**En la guarida... **

**Monalisa sigue con su historia... **

Cuando acepte ser parte del proyecto, enseguida junto con Porter y mi novio John, pusimos en marcha el proyecto 44...- comienza a recordar- Una vez que Porter, obtuvo su permiso, comenzamos a trabajar...- suspira- Lo que nuca supe en ese momento, es que "yo", resultaría ser el conejillo de india...

**MONALISA FLASHBACK**

¡Bien, John, Monalisa!- Eric abre una puerta y los hace pasar a una habitación en el sótano de la universidad- ¡Pasen por aquí!- ambos ven el lugar, es como un laboratorio, y la pareja, observan con asombro una pileta con un líquido viscoso de color verde

¿Qué es eso, Eric?- pregunta Monalisa- ¿Qué es ese líquido?- Bishop sonríe ante la curiosidad de su joven novia

Eso es el proyecto 44, pequeña...- responde Porter

¿Una piscina llena de agua verde, es el famoso proyecto 44?- exclama la joven, entre asombrada y decepcionada

¡Jajajaja!- se ríe Bishop- ¡No, cariño, no es solo agua verde!- la abraza

¿A no? ¿Y entonces?

Eso se llama "mútageno"...- contesta Porter- Es una sustancia muy poderosa, que puede cambiar el curso de la vida- Monalisa se quita sus lentes

¿Cómo dice?- vuelve a mirar el líquido- ¿Me está diciendo que ese mútageno, puede cambiar el curso de la vida? ¿A qué se refiere?- Porter se cruza de brazos

¡Mi querida, asistente! ¡La creí más inteligente!- Mona baja su cabeza apenada- Desde que sale con mi camarada, se ha vuelto más tonta, querida...- la chica se gira enojada hacia su novio

¡John!- el aludido solo sonríe- ¿Acaso le contaste lo nuestro?

Claro, querida... él es mi mejor confidente... ¿Por qué no habría de contarle lo nuestro?

¡Pero se suponía que era un secreto, John!- se cruza de brazos

¡Ohhh, pequeña, perdóname!- la abraza

¡No, quiero!- pero la besa para calmar su enojo

¡Vamos, princesa!- le guiña el ojo- No te enojes con tu John...- ella finalmente se calma

¡Ok!-sonríe- Te perdono...- le da un beso

¿Bien?- Porter los interrumpe- ¿Terminaron tortolos?

Si, perdón Eric...- se disculpan

Entonces...- sigue la chica- Si esa sustancia cambia el curso de la vida... ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer, exactamente?- Eric se aproxima a ella

Monalisa Duval...- la toma de los hombros- te hare una pregunta...- ella lo escucha muy atenta- Respóndeme... ¿A ti te gustaría ser una persona totalmente diferente?- Mona enarca las cejas- Me refiero a que si te encantaría ser más hábil, fuerte y rápida... mucho más que un ser humano normal- ella se queda pensativa

Si hubiera una posibilidad de serlo, sí, me gustaría...- los ojos de Bishop y Porter se iluminan- En las clases de gimnasia, nunca fui la mejor, pero gracias a las enseñanzas de mi novio, mejoraba bastante...- sonríe- Nunca fui muy fuerte y resistente que digamos...

Buena respuesta... ¿Pero qué pasaría si te dijera que con este "maravilloso" mútageno, podrías lograr serlo?- Mona queda con la boca abierta

¿En serio ese líquido puede hacer eso?- sospecha

¡Lo hace cariño!- la anima Bishop- ¡Créelo!- ella duda

Lo hace...- continua Porter- pero para poder probarlo, usted, mi joven colega, debe sumergirse en esa pileta y vera que el cambio...- Eric sonríe son malicia- Se hará realidad...

¿Tengo que bañarme ahí?- señala temerosa

¡Claro, amor!- la abraza-

¿No me pasara nada?

¡Nada!- sonríe Porter- Solo será un cambio mínimo, pero nada a la vista... - Porter la engaña terriblemente- ¿Aceptas hacer la prueba?- los latidos del corazón de la chica se hacen más fuertes. Por un lado, un mal presentimiento surge en su alma y por otro lado, su corazón le ordena seguir a su pareja. Un gran silencio reina en la sala...

¡Vamos, cariño, acéptalo!- Bishop le habla muy suave, al oído- No me decepciones...- al escucharlo, Monalisa opta por obedecer a su novio en vez de hacer caso a su instinto

De acuerdo...- asiente- Acepto

¡Muy bien, bebe!- la abraza- ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!- Monalisa siente que nada bueno resultara de esto

John...- murmura avergonzada

Bien, empecemos...- Porter le señala un vestidor- Monalisa ve a sacarte la ropa...- Ella se voltea

¿Cómo?

Querida... vas a sumergirte en agua...- la convence Bishop- No puedes estar con la ropa puesta, ve a sacártela

Pero, John

Yo no voy a mirar...- responde Porter- Tu solo quítate toda la ropa y te cubres con una bata que deje en el vestidor...- dice mientras saca de un estante, un frasco con una pequeña lagartija dentro- Antes de sumergirte en la piscina, te la quitas

Está bien...- se vuelven rojas sus mejillas- ¿Qué es eso, Porter?- señala Monalisa al frasco

¡Ohh, esta es Sophie, mi adorable mascota!- acaricia al pequeño reptil con ternura- ¿No es preciosa? Ella es mi adorable compañera...- Bishop le hace una seña a Porter, sin que Monalisa se dé cuenta- ¿No quieres tocarla, Monalisa?- la chica la mira y sonríe- ¿No te asusta verdad?

¡Claro que no!- la chica toma a la lagartija- si yo deseo ser veterinaria, para poder curar a estos encantadores animalitos...- después de tocarla, se la devuelve a su dueño

Bueno, ve al probador, querida...Ya no perdamos tiempo

Sí, John...- la chica va a vestidores, mientras que Porter y Bishop se sonríen cómplices. Minutos después, Monalisa sale del probador, solo vestida con la bata. Su cabello ondulado castaño, esta suelto y cae por los costados, hasta llegar a tapar sus pechos. Su lazo rosado que sostenía su cabello, cae en su cuello, como si fuese un pañuelo. Ella camina y llega hasta la piscina, pero no ve a nadie. Esto le llama la atención

¿Eric, John?- mira hacia todos lados- ¿Dónde están?

"_En los palcos, querida_"- la voz de Bishop suena desde un altoparlante

¿Por qué están ahí?- le llama la atención

"_Solo para poder observar mejor"_- responde Porter ante la inquietud de la joven- _"Es que debemos estar atentos al cambio"_

¡Mmmm, está bien!

"_Entra a la piscina, querida"_- ella se voltea muy nerviosa- _"Descuida, vigilare que mi amigo Eric, no te vea"_- la tranquiliza. Ella solo afirma con su cabeza y se quita la bata. Su joven cuerpo de 14 años, queda a la vista y enseguida se mete en la piscina, ante la atenta mirada de ambos sujetos. En cuanto toca la sustancia, nada sucede. Monalisa solo tirita por el frio del líquido

No sucede nada...- Se queja Bishop- No veo ningún cambio físico, Porter

Espere...- el siniestro doctor solo sonríe- El cambio, no es de inmediato...- mira al animalito- Como paso con ese cocodrilo que esos sujetos de TCRI mutaron, el cambio sucedió minutos después...- la joven comienza a disfrutar del líquido como si fuese agua...- No es de inmediato

¿De seguro que Monalisa se convertirá en una criatura verde? ¿Cómo esa lagartija?- lo señala

Por supuesto...Solo hay que esperar...- Porter se acerca hacia el micrófono- Monalisa... ¿Dime cómo te sientes?

¡Muy bien!- dice mientras nada- De maravilla... ¡Ahhh!- responde hasta que comienza a sentirse extraña- ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhhhhhh!- se toma la cabeza

¡Monalisa!- exclama Bishop asustado y mira a Porter- ¿Qué le pasa?

Ya comienza a mutar...- responde el malvado Eric Porter con una siniestra sonrisa- ¡Mírala, Bishop!- el agente vuelve a mirar a su novia y ve asombrado como la piel de la chica, comienza a cambiar de color

¡Kiaaaaaa!- grita Mona y su cuerpo empieza a convulsionar- ¡JOHHHHHNNN, JOHNNNN!- mira sus manos y unas escamas brotan de su piel- ¡AYUDAMEEEEEEEEEE! ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- pide auxilio inútilmente.

**De pronto, su cara y cuerpo, van cambiando. A sus dedos le salen membranas entre sí, su nariz va desapareciendo igual que sus orejas, y su piel se vuelve de color verde claro**

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- los gritos de dolor y horror de la chica se escuchan desde muy lejos y más cuando nota, que una larga cola sale de su cuerpo. La joven no da crédito a lo que ve y enseguida cae en un shock, que le provoca un desmayo.

**Monalisa se desmaya y cae en el mismo mútageno, sumergiéndose en él por completo. Bishop sale enseguida de los palcos y trata de sacar a su novia**

¡No la toques, Bishop!-él se detiene, Porter está detrás de él

¡Pero se va ahogar!

Descuida, no pasara...- el malvado aprieta un botón y enseguida, todo el mútageno, sale de la piscina y pueden ver a la chica en todo su esplendor, en el fondo de la misma. Porter celebra su macabro proyecto, Monalisa tiene la apariencia de un reptil humanoide. Bishop solo la observa, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. El agente solo mira a su siniestro colega

¿Lo ve?... su novia es ahora una mutante, me alegra saber que todas mis investigaciones, rindieron sus frutos- se ríe- El proyecto 44, ha sido exitoso, jejejeje...- Bishop solo atina a mirarlo y una cruel sonrisa, se dibuja en su rostro...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

**Las tortugas junto amigos, no pueden creer lo que escucharon de la boca de Monalisa. Eric Porter había robado de TCRI una muestra de mútageno y con eso, fabrico una copia de la sustancia, provocando la mutación de la chica. Y Bishop traicionando a su joven amor, de una manera muy cruel. Monalisa se seca las lágrimas por el dolor...**

¡Dios mio!- April se tapa la boca ante el espanto

¡Malditas basuras, grrrrr!- Rafael gruñe de ira e impotencia. Splinter cierra sus ojos con tristeza

Ambos son el claro ejemplo, de las peores basuras de la humanidad...- comenta con enojo Donatelo y mira a Leonardo

Lamentamos mucho lo que te paso, Monalisa...- la conforta el líder- Como nos hubiese gustado estar ahí, para ayudarte...- dice con toda sinceridad

Gracias...- agradece- Fue muy angustiante para mí todo este cambio, después de ese día, yo me desperté en un granero, lejos de mi hogar. Sé que ellos después de mutarme, me dejaron abandonada ahí- termina con tristeza- Nunca supe de ellos desde esa vez...

¿Y qué paso con tu familia?- pregunta Casey triste

No lo sé, como estuve desaparecida hace más de 5 años, quizás creen que estoy muerta...- todos se quedan mudos- Y eso es lo mejor...- comienza a llorar de nuevo- ¡Jamás me podría presentar ante ellos, nunca más! ¡Ahora soy un monstruo horrible, jamás me aceptarían de nuevo! ¡Esos desgraciados arruinaron mi vida!- llora con desconsuelo y April le acaricia la espalda. Por su parte, Leahterhead, trata de controlarse, para no perder el control. Eric Porter no solo ha sido testigo de su propia mutación, sino que también, ha corrompido a su familia, robándoles su creación, para usarla para el mal.

¡Me las pagaras!- gime el cocodrilo con rabia

¡Por todo lo que esos demonios me hicieron!- grita con furia la chica- ¡Yo les prometo llevarlos ante Porter y ayudarlos a rescatar a su hermano!- Monalisa aprieta sus puños- ¡Voy a vengarme de ellos, pero necesito de su ayuda!- los mira a todos- ¿Me ayudaran?- los tres hermanos, se miran entre ellos y asienten.

¡Te ayudaremos, Monalisa!- acepta Leonardo- ¡Salvaremos a nuestro hermano y te ayudaremos a detenerlos, es una promesa!

¡Y los haremos polvo, por todo lo que te hicieron! ¡Y si se atrevieron a lastimar a Miguel Ángel, grrrrr!- Rafael gira sus sais- ¡Me las pagara bien caro!

¡Así es!- Dónatelo se una a la moción como el resto de sus amigos-¡No tendremos piedad!- los chicos se prepararan para su próxima batalla. Quizás sea la más difícil de todas ellas...

**En los Ángeles...**

¿Ya la había visto?- Ka esta impresionado

Por supuesto, la victima del proyecto era Monalisa Angélica Duval, mi ex novia...- responde

¿Y porque no me lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué me oculto sobre el proyecto 44?- se enfada Porter- ¿Por qué fingió no conocerlo?

Porque pensé que quizás no era ese mismo proyecto... Como usted es su hijo, creí que haría otra clase de experimento, pero veo que es lo mismo...- se decepciona

No lo crea...- William le muestra los dientes y esto llama la atención de Bishop- Yo no hare lo mismo

¿A no?- lo desafía Bishop- ¿Y entonces que hará con Miguel Ángel? Le recuerdo que él es ya es un mutante...

Lo sé... Solo que con el hare otra cosa, se me ocurren tantas cosas- Sonríe Ka

¿Y que hará con la tortuga entonces?- el agente esta mas intrigado

Le explicare...- se acerca a una pantalla y a través de una cámara, puede observar a Miguel Ángel, hablando con Karai en la celda- Si a su novia, usando mútageno, se la convirtió en lagartija...- sus ojos se vuelven diabólicos- ¿Qué pasaría si a esa tortuga se la bañara en mas mútageno?- esto intriga aún más a Bishop`- ¿Y si ese mútageno estuviera "mezclado" con ADN humano?- El agente escucha atento- ¿Qué le pasaría a Miguel- San?- al malvado agente sonríe ante tan macabra idea

No lo sé...- Bishop se acerca a Ka- ¿Tendría que averiguarlo, no?

¡Lo averiguaremos!...- Porter llama a sus hombres- ¡Ustedes, traigan al mutante y llévenlo al área 14!

¡A la orden, señor!- obedecen enseguida y van a la búsqueda de Miguel angeló

¡Que empiece el proyecto 44!- Exclama Ka a Bishop y este afirma interesado. Ambos villanos seguirán con sus crueles tareas. Una vez más, Miguel Ángel será expuesto a los más viles experimentos. Sus hermanos y Monalisa... ¿Lograran salvarlo a tiempo?...

**CONTINUARA... **

**¡HOLISSSS! ¡POR FIN HE PODIDO PUBLICAR! SE QUE TARDE MUCHO, PERO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA SIDO GRATO, EL LEER EL CAPITULO.**

**YA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, SE SABRA QUE HARAN CON MIGUEL ANGEL ESOS MALVADOS VILLANOS, MAS SOBRE LA VIDA DE MONALISA Y MUCHAS SORPRESAS MAS.**

**LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS COMO SIEMPRE LOS REVIEWS Y POR SU INCREIBLE APOYO A LA HISTORIA. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**NOS VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, LLAMADO: "EL PROYECTO 44"**

**¡UN ABRAZO ENORME A TODOS Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO! **

**¡BYE, BYE, BYE!**

**MIKMASTERS Z**


	13. Chapter 13

"**EL PROYECTO 44"**

¡Nicholas!- Ka llama a su asistente- ¡Trae inmediatamente a ese mutante!- El hombre con una reverencia, se retira. Bishop se acomoda las gafas mientras observa a Porter, que revisa su escritorio.

**Ka saca de unos cajones, una cinta de goma, un tubo de ensayo, unas agujas, una caja plástica y muchos artículos de laboratorio. El agente, se queda en silencio, solo observando como Ka, termina con sus labores**

Ya tengo lo necesario, solo me falta llamar a mis mejores científicos...- se acerca a un conmutador y hace unas llamadas- Sullivan, Bronson... vengan enseguida, tenemos un trabajo muy importante por empezar...

"_Enseguida, Señor"_- responde del otro lado de la línea

¿Quiénes son ellos, señor Ka?

¿Sullivan y Bronson?- Bishop asiente- Son un matrimonio, ambos son científicos biotecnológicos y han trabajado para mi familia, desde hace muchos años... Ellos nos ayudaran con el proyecto 44 y el 66- le hace un signo de ok- solo falta que mi "corderito" este presente para comenzar...

¿Y que hará con Miguel Ángel?- Porter solo da una temible sonrisa

Ya le dije, mi amigo John, que sea paciente, todo lo vera a su tiempo... solo disfrute de esta sensación de intriga y curiosidad... la espera, lo hará más divertido...- termina el malvado hombre. Bishop... solo limpia sus anteojos...

**En el calabozo...**

**Miguel Ángel se encuentra acurrucado contra la pared, sollozando en voz muy baja. Acaricia su brazo quebrado suavemente, el dolor que siente se hace cada día más insoportable. Sus heridas cortantes a pesar de haber sido "curadas" por los soldados de Ka, solo las más pequeñas han comenzado a cicatrizar, pero las más profundas, empiezan a infectarse horriblemente. La tonalidad de la piel verde que rodea sus heridas, comienzan a ponerse moradas y amarillas. También se toca el cuello, debido a la falta de agua, su garganta se ha vuelto muy seca y rasposa.**

**Mientras acaricia su brazo, el joven quelonio, piensa en sus hermanos y su padre, los extraña demasiado y solo ruega que un día lo liberen de ese infierno. Su mente también piensa en Izumi, ahora la necesita más que nunca. Esta terrible experiencia que le ha hecho y le hará pasar Porter, lo han traumatizado demasiado. El solo quiere regresar a casa...**

Izumi... hermanos... padre...- cierra sus ojos y unas lágrimas salen de ellos. Se las seca con el brazo sano, mientras respira agitadamente- Los extraño tanto...- ahoga el llanto- los necesi...

Ya no tengo honor...-La voz amargada de Karai, lo ha sacado de sus pensamientos- ni vida...- Miguel Ángel solo la escucha, la morena desahoga su más terrible pena

No... No, digas eso, Karai...- el joven quelonio trata de confortarla- Por favor...- habla muy suave

Es la verdad... ese gusano de Porter... ha marcado mi vida para siempre...- se toma de las rodillas y hunde su cabeza entre las piernas.

Karai...

Toda mi vida he pasado por situaciones miserables...- comienza a contar Karai, el ninja anaranjado la escucha con atención- Mis padres me abandonaron cuando apenas tenía 5 años... me dejaron en la calle, sola... tirada como un perro...Sufriendo miserias, pasando frio, miedo y hambre...- se tapa el rostro

Después fui recogida por Oroku Saki, me entrenaba y me trataba como a una hija... Me dio los mejores lujos, una vida maravillosa... yo muy rápidamente me convertí en su discípula predilecta... era muy feliz con él, me sentía amada y protegida... muy pronto comencé a llamarlo "padre"...- abre sus ojos- y el me dio su apellido...- mira hacia el techo, unas cuantas lágrimas ruedan por su rostro

Me educo y me crio bajo las más estrictas disciplinas... mi padre creo para mí, un mundo perfecto, que yo creía que era el correcto... que ingenua fui, jeje...- se ríe con dolor- Fui criada bajo el ala de un ser despreciable para el resto del mundo... pero era mi padre... y le debía mucho...- mira a Miguel Ángel- Si no hubiese sido por tu hermano Leonardo, yo jamás hubiese dejado el camino del mal...- al oír su nombre, Miguel Ángel da un suspiro triste, hecha demasiado de menos a su hermano mayor- El me quito la "venda" que cubría mis ojos y yo comencé a ver al mundo diferente y quise cambiar, empezando de nuevo... si, tu hermano me ayudó mucho...

Mi hermano...- murmura Miguel Ángel

Yo creía que a partir de la muerte de mi padre, todo mejoraría... pero me equivoque. Cuando por fin comienzo mi nueva vida, en el camino correcto...- cierra los ojos por la ira que está sintiendo- Cuando empiezo a emendar mis errores pasados y cuando trato de ser una ninja honorable... ¡Me pasa esto!- golpea el suelo y se lastima la mano con el golpe. Miguel Ángel al recordar toda la tortura que fue expuesta Karai, las tormentosas escenas se repiten en su memoria, torturándolo una vez más- ¡Ese desgraciado arruino mi vida!- llora con más fuerza...

Ya no tengo...- prosigue con su doloroso discurso, mientras le tiembla todo el cuerpo- Porque vivir...- esas palabras, golpearon muy fuerte el corazón de Miguel Ángel- Mi vida... ¡Ahhh!- de manera repentina, Miguel Ángel, abraza a Karai por la espalda

**Esto toma de sorpresa a la hija de Saki, un ligero temblor recorre el cuerpo de ella, al sentir tan cálido abrazo. El chico Hamato, la consuela y susurra unas pequeñas palabras en su nuca**

Por favor... no digas eso Karai...- el también comienza a temblar- Sé que ese maldito bastardo, te hizo algo tan cruel y despiadado... pero por favor, no te rindas...- los ojos verdes de ella, vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas- No dejes que ese demonio, te venza, tu eres más fuerte y valiosa que el...- el abrazo se hace más intenso

No permitas que te gane... no dejes que el gane, Karai... te lo suplico, debes volver a levantarte y luchar... una vez más... Aun eres muy joven y tienes mucho porque vivir... No digas eso...- termina con la voz quebrada...

Ahhh...- gime Karai por todo el dolor anímico que siente y sin más, se da vuelta. Miguel Ángel se queda sorprendido cuando la chica, apoya su cara en el pecho de él y también lo abraza. Ella busca consuelo muy desesperadamente. El joven, al sentir que Karai descarga toda su angustia sobre él, solo la abraza con más fuerza. Ambos jóvenes se quedan así, por un largo tiempo...

**En la guarida, después de escuchar la triste historia de Monalisa y de que ella, les pida ayuda, las tortugas, junto a su padre y amigos, planean el rescate de Miguel Ángel. **

**Monalisa fue llevada por Casey y April a su departamento, para que la joven reptil, busque lo necesario de su hogar. La chica se arma un bolso, con armas, ropas y celulares. Después de vestirse con un equipo militar negro, el matrimonio Jones, la ayuda con sus bolsos y los tres regresan a la guarida**

**Allí, Leonardo junto a sus hermanos menores, su padre y Leatherhead, abren un mapa en la computadora de Donatelo y buscan, según el código de área que les dejo Mona, los puntos de reunión de los aguantaderos de los hombres de Ka.**

**Mientras las tortugas, marcan los puntos, regresan Monalisa junto con los humanos**

¡Ya regresamos!- exclama Casey

¡Valla a eso se le llama rapidez, simio...!- se impresiona Rafael por lo que ve

Es que tenemos mucha prisa...- responde la joven y al verla, tanto Rafael como Donatelo se quedan sin habla. Ella a pesar de usar ropa de combate, lucia muy atractiva

Ahhh...- las mejillas del ninja rojo se encienden y las del genio, tampoco se quedan atrás...

Valla...- murmura Donatelo. La chica solo desocupa muy bolso, ignorando por completo las sorprendidas miradas de ambos hermanos. El mayor de ellos, nota algo nuevo en sus hermanitos por la presencia de Monalisa. Debido a sus sentidos muy desarrollados, Leonardo presiente que esta nueva aliada, traerá consigo consecuencias muy negativas en su familia

"_**Esto..."**_- observa a Rafael y a Donatelo que están como hipnotizados- _**"No me gusta nada"..**_.- piensa Leonardo preocupado

¿Ya encontraron los puntos que les di?- pregunta muy seria la chica verde

¿Eh?- responde Rafael tildado- ¿Qué puntos?- abre sus ojos confundido

Los códigos... - repite con un bufido- Donde están las guaridas de los hombres de Ka...

¡Ahhhh, sí!- exclama el genio, quien también sale de su transe- ¡Aquí están!- señala la computadora- Ya los habíamos encontrado... Ka tiene 3 bases en toda el área de New York, una en el barrio chino, otra en las inmediaciones del puente de Brooklyn y la tercera en pleno corazón del barrio bajo...

¿Y cuál es el plan?- pregunta Casey- ¿Por qué me imagino que ya idearon un plan, verdad?

Eso estábamos discutiendo, Casey...- responde Leonardo sin dejar de mirar sorprendido a sus hermanitos- Tenemos planeado atacar simultáneamente las bases de Ka, para atraer su atención...

Pero...- duda April- Acaso, Ka, ¿No tenía secuestrado a Mikey en los Ángeles?

Sí, eso dijo Monalisa...- dice Leonardo- pero si atacamos directamente su base en los Ángeles, correríamos el riesgo a que mate a Mikey...- frunce el ceño con temor- Y no planeamos correr ese riesgo bajo ningún concepto

Por eso es mejor...- continua Splinter- separarnos en tres grupos y atacar sus bases, para que ese despreciable sujeto, se ponga en alerta y que regrese a New York. Solo así, podríamos capturarlo y obligarlo a que nos devuelva a Miguel Ángel...- termina el sensei muy consternado

¡Eso me parece bien!- choca sus puños Casey- ¿Y cuando empezamos?

Esta misma noche...- contesta el líder con decisión- y como solo faltan dos horas hasta que anochezca, nos dividiremos...- los mira a todos- Rafael tu iras con Casey y atacaran al cuartel de Brooklyn

¡Perfecto!- Rafael choca sus puños con su compañero

Dónatelo... tu iras con Leatherhead y se encargaran en el barrio bajo

De acuerdo...- afirman los genios

Maestro Splinter...- mira a su padre- ¿Seguro que quiere venir con nosotros?

Por supuesto, hijo mio...- aprieta su bastón

Bien... iras conmigo al barrio chino, padre y ustedes dos...- se dirige a las chicas- Se quedaran aquí a monitoreando a los grupos por si algo pasa

¡Un momento!- lo interrumpe Monalisa con los brazos cruzados- Yo no he traído todas mis cosas para nada, yo también iré...Se pelear muy bien, fui entrenada para eso...

¡Eso ni se duda, Monalisa!- responde por Leo, Rafael, con cierta emoción en su voz- ¡Eres una luchadora increíble! ¡Atacaste a Ka y a sus ayudantes, tu sola!- Monalisa se sonroja un poco- ¡Y casi trapeas el piso con ellos!

Gracias... Rafael

¡Eres increíble!- continua Donatelo, ante la sorpresiva mirada de Rafael- Sin duda será magnifico tenerte como aliada, Monalisa

Si... gracias a ti también, Donatelo...- la chica también se lo agradece

No dudo de tu fuerza, Monalisa...- Leonardo prosigue- Pero como posees los mismos conocimientos que mi hermano, Donnie, creo que serias de más ayuda si te quedas aquí...- la mira tan fijamente, que Monalisa no puede evitar sonrojarse más ante los ojos castaños de Leonardo

Este, no... Insisto...- Mona mira hacia donde esta Splinter- Quiero ir a pelear con ustedes...- se vuelve más seria- Conozco muy bien a Ka y el actuar de sus hombres...- y se dirige al maestro- No es por ofender, señor Splinter

Maestro, por favor...- corrige Splinter

Está bien, maestro...- asiente- pero sería mejor que usted se quede en mi lugar, sé que es un maestro con muchísima experiencia, pero los hombres de Ka, consumen yellow y son muy jóvenes, usted no tendría la menor oportunidad contra ellos...

Sé que soy una rata muy anciana, jovencita...- hace una reverencia- pero el amor que siento por mi hijo Miguel Ángel, me darán las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarlos y traerlo de vuelta a casa... ¡Gracias por su preocupación!- responde con decisión el sensei. Monalisa emboza una sonrisa

Bien, en ese caso iré con ustedes dos...- la chica toma su arma

Está bien...- responde el líder, mirando a April- ¿No te molestaría quedarte sola aquí, verdad?

Para nada Leo...- responde con una sonrisa- Me quedare aquí y los mantendré informados- los equipos una vez divididos, se ponen en marcha

Muy bien...- Leonardo enfunda sus katanas en su espalda- ¡Andando, entonces!- los tres grupos comienzan a abordar los distintos vehículos que los levaran directo a las guaridas de los hombres de amarillo. Unas sucesivas batallas se llevaran a cabo en cuestión de minutos...

**Por otro lado, Raymond, patrulla las calles de New York, solo. El joven no ha cesado en ningún momento en la búsqueda de su mejor amigo.**

**Saltando de edificio en edificio para no ser visto por seres indeseables, el joven Adams había recorrido casi toda la ciudad. **

**Un poco cansado, se sienta sobre uno de los tejados a pensar. La incertidumbre por no saber nada sobre el novio de su querida prima, lo tiene muy mal. Y más peor se siente al ver a Izumi tan deprimida y preocupada por Miguel Ángel**

Dios mio...- mira la luna llena- Como quisiera ser útil en algo... como quisiera traerlo de vuelta, me siento tan inútil a veces...- se enfada consigo mismo hasta que siente unos pasos detrás de él. Él no se da vuelta porque no siente peligro alguno, sino todo lo contrario

¿Qué haces aquí, Izumi?- pregunta con enfado

Es que no podía quedarme en casa, Ray...- mira hacia la nada- Yo no puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada, tengo que buscarlo yo también

¡Sabes muy bien que es peligroso, Izu! Cualquier hombre de Ka te podría ver... ¿Y aun así te arriesgas a salir?- le grita

¡¿Es que no me entiendes?!- se altera- ¡No me importan si me capturan los hombres de William o no! ¡Yo solo quiero a Mikey de vuelta conmigo!- se enfada más- ¡Y solo yo, podría traerlo de vuelta!

¿A qué te refieres con eso?- se levanta Raymond. Izumi cierra los ojos

Voy a presentarme en la sede de Ka y me voy a entregar...

¡¿Cómo DICES?!- se asombra el joven- ¿Qué DISPARATE ES ESE?

¡NO ES NINGUN DISPARATE!- por primera vez, a Izumi se la ve muy enfadada- ¡Amo a Miguel Ángel y haría cualquier cosa por el!

¡Pero, Izumi!- la toma de los hombros- Te dije que no es seguro de que Porter lo tenga y...

¡Si lo tiene!- responde- Lo sé...tengo esa horrible sensación y sabes perfectamente que mis instintos son siempre correctos...- trata de calmarse un poco- Ray, sé que William lo tiene y yo lo voy a rescatar...

¡Estás loca, muy loca!- se toma de la cabeza, Raymond- No creas que yo, voy a dejar que te entregues a ellos... Estarás muy...

¡JIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- una fuerte frenada, interrumpe la discusión de los Adams y ambos miran hacia abajo

¿Qué fue eso?- exclama la chica y ven como dos motos se detienen justo debajo de los edificios. De las mismas, bajan Casey y Rafael, y dejan sus vehículos estacionados. Ambos emprenden la marcha en pie

Es el hermano de Mikey y... Jones...- dice Raymond

¿Pero qué hacen aquí?- se pregunta ella y ven que ambos jóvenes se dirigen hacia el camino al puente

No lo sé...- Ray no deja de observar- Pero lo averiguare, los voy a seguir... ¡Tú regresa a casa!

No...- se pone seria- Iré también...- su primo se le queda viendo. La seriedad en el bello rostro de la chica, lo hace dudar... y después de unos segundos- Está bien, pero si es algo demasiado peligroso, te obligare a irte, ¿Esta claro?

Si, de acuerdo...- Ray suspira y los dos siguen a Casey y a Rafael...

Ahhh...- Después de un rato de permanecer abrazados, Karai y Miguel se separan- Gracias...- agradece la chica- Ya me siento... un poco mejor...

Gracias a ti también, Karai...- el chico también se siente agradecido- Ya no me siento... solo...- ambos jóvenes se sientan uno al lado del otro. Se quedan en silencio por un rato, ella gira su cabeza para verlo mejor y se queda pensativa. El, solo mira hacia la nada, se encuentra cansado y sin fuerza. Karai rompe el silencio

Miguel Ángel...- él se voltea- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Claro, la que quieras...- le da su consentimiento

¿Cómo son tus hermanos? - la mira extrañado

¿A qué te refieres?

A como son, cuando no están en una pelea...- pregunta curiosa- O sea, en su hogar, cuando son solo una familia y no como un grupo de ninjas...- Miguel emboza una sonrisa

Bueno, no es mucha la diferencia... mis hermanos no son muy distintos a como los ves en un combate...- responde

Ya veo, pero... ¿Cómo son contigo?

Bueno... - piensa unos minutos- Leonardo es muy serio... se pasa la mayor parte del día entrenando, perfeccionando sus katas. Es muy dedicado y disciplinado, él siempre está detrás de mí, sermoneándome todo el día...- se ríe- Siempre me dice que debo tomarme los entrenamientos más en serio y que debería dejar de jugar tanto...Él es como un segundo padre para mí, está muy pendiente de mi formación y mi protección... aunque a veces es muy estresante, tenerlo en mi espalda todo el día-sonríe. Karai le sonríe también

No comparto muchas cosas con él, no tengo nada en común con Leo... en realidad, no hablamos mucho tampoco...- esto sorprende a Karai- Pero a pesar de que seamos tan distintos, sé que cuando necesito de su consuelo o sus consejos, el siempre estará allí para mí, para lo que sea, a la hora que sea. Es un gran hermano mayor... lo amo y lo admiro mucho... - dice con orgullo

Se nota...- le dice ella

Con Rafa, la cosa es distinta...- se ríe- Con el bromeo todo el día... no lo dejo en paz ni un minuto...- mira a Karai divertido- ¡Me encanta hacerlo rabiar!

¿Y eso no es peligroso?- enarca las cejas- Es un guerrero bastante salvaje y fuerte en los combates...

¡Lo es, jajajaja!- señala uno de sus ojos- Muchas veces termino con un ojo morado por causa de su mal carácter...- suspira- casi siempre, él está solo... No es muy sociable, incluso con nosotros, mantiene su distancia...- Karai se queda pensativa- Es por eso, que le juego bromas... es la única manera que puedo hacer para obtener su atención, jeje... Cuando la obtengo, son solo sus insultos y sus golpes lo que más recibo, en vez de un cariño...- levanta los hombros

Es un método bastante inusual, el tuyo, Miguel Ángel...- comenta- Me refiero al de llamar su atención...

Lo sé... pero a pesar de su forma de ser, sé que Rafael, se preocupa por todos nosotros y en las batallas, está muy pendiente de mi... y eso me hace muy feliz de alguna manera, porque me demuestra que me quiere...- sonríe una vez más- Amo mucho a ese "cabeza caliente"- Karai asiente ante sus palabras

Y con Donatelo, es con el que más me relaciono...- se le iluminan los ojos- él es un genio, es dulce a su manera, siempre está conmigo. Con el hablo más que con Leo y Rafa, yo lo considero mi mejor amigo... a el también lo molesto mucho con mis ideas y mis caprichos...

A pesar de que muchas veces se enoja y me echa a patadas de su laboratorio, al final, siempre termina por hacer lo que le digo...jejeje- se ríe con picardía- Tampoco hay nada en común entre nosotros, pero Donnie siempre esta cuando necesito que alguien me escuche y me comprenda...- se pone un poco triste- Lo necesito mucho ahora... lo amo también...

Amo demasiado a los tres... solo espero que ellos sientan lo mismo que yo... ...- el silencio vuelve una vez más en la celda

Te aman...- contesta Karai- En las peleas... se ve que te protegen mucho...- baja la cabeza, Karai prosigue- Siempre están protegiéndote, sobre todo Leonardo...

Es que soy el menor, según ellos, no desean que salga herido bajo ningún concepto. Por eso están siempre detrás de mí...- responde- Es que no soy una seguridad, me distraigo mucho en el combate y no soy muy atento. Tampoco soy el mejor guerrero, en realidad, siempre me meto en problemas, jejeje. Si no hubiese sido por la protección de mis hermanos, en muchas ocasiones, hubiese terminado herido de gravedad o incluso muerto...- dice tristeza en su voz

¿Y eso te angustia, verdad?- Karai nota esa angustia en él y Miguel abre sus ojos sorprendido- No te sorprendas, Miguel Ángel, yo soy muy intuitiva, puedo notar que no estás muy feliz por eso

En verdad... si... no estoy feliz... - cierra sus ojos- Muchas veces, debido a la extrema protección que mis hermanos ejercen sobre mí, me hacen sentir como un completo inútil...- confiesa- Me hacen sentir, que no soy lo suficientemente capaz de valerme por mi mismo... Tengo que depender de ellos en todo y eso me entristece...- la joven posa su mano en el hombro de Mikey- Sé que me protegen porque me quieren... pero eso no me ayuda en nada...- suspira una vez más

Pero ahora que me encuentro aquí...- mira a su alrededor y luego sus heridas- me doy cuenta de que soy un verdadero fracaso...- aprieta sus puños- Si fuera un líder como Leonardo o si fuera tan fuerte como Rafael o un genio como Donatelo... ya hubiera buscado una manera de salir de aquí... ¡Demonios!- se frustra ante el asombro de Karai

¡Si hubiese sido más inteligente y atento, jamás me hubieran atrapado!- se inclina chocando sus puños contra el suelo- ¡Ya hubiese pensado una manera de escaparme de las garras de este lunático!

¡No es tu culpa!...- ahora le toca a Karai, consolar al chico- Fuiste secuestrado... ellos con esa droga que consumen, son demasiado fuertes... No podrías hacer mucho para defenderte, Miguel Ángel

Si, hubiese hecho algo...- habla bajo

No, no podrías...- continua- incluso si hubiesen tratado de capturar a uno de tus hermanos, ellos tampoco podrían haberse escapado...

No... Te equivocas Karai...- le replica- Mis hermanos jamás los hubieran capturado... porque yo...- la mira- Deje mi hogar...

¿Cómo dices?

Es que... yo, hui de casa...- responde ante la impresión de la morena- Abandone a mi familia...- termina Miguel Ángel

Pero...

¡Oye, tu, mutante!- Nicholas junto con dos hombres, se acercan a la celda. Karai se cubre más con la manta y Miguel Ángel se pone delante de ella, cubriéndola

¿Qué quieren?- dice en voz alta, Mikey

¡No grites, monstruo!- Nicholas abre la puerta y la tortuga trata de pararse- ¡El jefe necesita a su rata de laboratorio!- lo mira con burla- ¡Y no me refiero a esos roedores!- señala a las ratas que merodean el lugar- ¡Sino a ti!

¡Dile a tu asqueroso jefe que se valla al demonio!- grita el ninja anaranjado y el hombre saca una pequeña arma- ¡Y que de ninguna manera! ¡AHHHH!

¡MIGUEL ANGELLLL!- grita Karai cuando ve como el chico es atacado con una picana. Miguel cae al piso, temblando por la corriente eléctrica

¡Ahhhhhhh!- se retuerce y Nicholas lo levanta del piso y lo arrastra de la bandana anaranjada

Eres un estúpido, chico...- Nicholas se lo lleva- Jamás debiste decir eso de mi jefe, el gran Ka...

¡SUELTALOOO!- Karai ataca a Nicholas por la espalda, defendiendo a Miguel Ángel

¡SUELTAME PERRA!

¡KIAAAAA!- Karai cae de espaldas, cuando el hombre, le da una patada, haciéndola perder el conocimiento cuando choca contra la pared

¡Ka... Karai!- gime Miguel Ángel

Se lo merecía por entrometida...- escupe Ka- ¡Andando fenómeno!- es llevado a la fuerza- No harás esperar más al jefe...- Miguel espera con los ojos cerrados, su próximo castigo...

**Mientras... **

**Dividido los tres equipos, cada uno ha llegado a los lugares señalados. Rafael y Casey fueron los primeros en arribar al aguantadero del puente Brooklyn. Los segundos, Donatelo y Leatherhead, a los barrios bajos. Leonardo, Splinter y Monalisa, arribaron al barrio chino. **

**Cada uno de los equipos, rastrean cada lugar y toman nota de los movimientos que hacen los hombres de Ka. Rafael, con gran agilidad, coloca sin ser visto, un dispositivo eléctrico, en una de las paredes del recinto, ante la vigilia de Casey.**

**Donatelo, con la ayuda de su computadora portátil, ha logrado bloquear las cámaras de seguridad del refugio de los hombres de amarillo, mientras que su compañero, se encargaba de velar a Donatelo **

**Monalisa con su habilidad informática, también desactivo los sistemas de seguridad del otro recinto. La chica verde, además, instalo unos dispositivos explosivos de su propia invención. Leonardo y el sensei, vigilaban cada movimiento de ella. En cada uno de los tres locales de Ka, chicos y chicas, entraban y salían de los mismos. Cada uno de los jóvenes, salían con provisiones de yellow entre sus manos. Los hombres del yellow, trabajaban en conjunto con los dragones purpura. No eran muchos, pero suficientes para entablar una batalla. **

**Después de que Monalisa regresara al punto de encuentro, Leonardo toma un comunicador y llama a sus hermanos...**

Donatelo...

_¡Si, Leo!_- responde el genio

Monalisa ya instalo los explosivos... ¿Han terminado ustedes también?

_Si, ya estamos listos..._

¿Y ustedes, Rafa?

_¡Todo ok, Leo!-_ responde Rafael chocando sus puños con furia

¡Bien!- mira a su padre y a Monalisa- ¡Ataquen y tengan mucho cuidado!- el joven da la orden y los ataques comienzan- ¡Todos por Mikey!- Leo saca sus katanas y corre junto con su padre y la chica reptil

¡Por Mikey!- grita Donnie y activa los explosivos

¡Por Mikeyyyyy!- Rafael presiona los botones de un control y las explosiones suceden en el lugar

¡AHHHHH!- Miguel Ángel grita cuando Nicholas lo estrella contra la camilla metálica y otros dos hombres más, atan al joven a la misma, ante la atenta mirada de Ka y Bishop- ¡SUELTENMEEEEEE!- trata de zafar, pero le es imposible, está demasiado débil como para defenderse de los robustos hombres

¡Ya cállate, muchacho!- Nicholas trata de sujetarle los pies, pero Miguel lo patea con las únicas fuerzas que le quedan

¡Noooo!- se mueva para todos lados- ¡Dejenmeee!

¡QUE TE CALLES! ¡PLAFFF!- le da una bofetada, pero igual se resiste- ¡PLAFF, PLAFFF!

¡Ahhhh... PUDRETEEEE!- grita el chico y una vez más, Nicholas lo golpea en el rostro, una y otra vez- ¡Ahhhggggggggggg!- es el último grito que da, antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia un costado, bastante exhausto y adolorido. Una vez más, su rostro se baña con sangre

Hasta que por fin te callaste, ¿Eh?...- se burla, Nicholas- Por eso odio a los mocosos, ¡Son demasiado escandalosos!...- Miguel Ángel cierra los ojos, unas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor, se escurren por su rostro- Ya está tranquilo, es todo suyo jefe...- Porter muy satisfecho, se acerca a la camilla

¡Ohhhh, Miguel-san!... ¡Que terco eres!...-le toca la mejilla- Jamás aprenderás, amigo mio... ¡Nununununu!- repite muchas veces mientras mueve su cabeza- te he dicho miles de veces, que te es inútil el resistirte...- el pobre quelonio, solo lo mira con temor y angustia...- Pero no me escuchaste... solo si hicieras caso a mis consejos, estas cosas no te pasarían...

Vete al de... demo... nio...- pronuncia entrecortado

Je...- le palmea el hombro- No aprendes... ¿Verdad?- Porter choca su cara contra la de Miguel Ángel- No importa... ¡Eso te costara más caro!- le murmura al oído. Miguel abre sus ojos, el terror se apodera de él, una vez más

Sullivan... Bronson...- Porter llama a dos personas, que salen de entre las sombras

¿Si, señor?- responde Sullivan, es una mujer mayor, de unos 70 años. Es una mujer de estatura baja, un poco regordeta de cabello canoso y profundos ojos verdes. Posee un rostro bastante intimidante

Prepara al espécimen para el proyecto 44...- mira a Miguel y este le devuelve la mirada. La tortuga comienza a temblar del miedo

Como diga, señor...- la mujer se acerca a Miguel Ángel y se lo lleva atado a la camilla con unas cuerdas metálicas. Se lo lleva a un cuarto oscuro...

Bronson...

¿Dígame, señor?...- el hombre también es bastante mayor. Es alto, cabello canoso y una fría mirada castaña. Su rostro es tan serio que da miedo

Tu harás las extracciones correspondientes...- Bishop escucha- quiero muestras de su sangre, ADN, y una de su médula ósea...

Como diga, señor Ka...- el hombre va detrás de su esposa. Bishop ya no resiste y pregunta

¿Por qué quiere una muestra de su médula ósea, Ka?- el malvado sujeto, se gira a contestar

Muy simple... quiero saber cómo está compuesto su ADN y también quiero saber cómo es su médula, para saber si su inútil cerebro se adaptara al yellow que pienso inyectarle...- A Bishop se le ilumina los ojos- Quiero inyectarle más mútageno a su sistema y ver como reaccionara ante él...- abre sus ojos con mucha intriga

Así que... ¡Mútageno más mútageno!- comenta el agente con expectativa- ¿Cómo reaccionara la tortuga con eso?...- se toma del mentón- Sera bastante interesante de ver...

Y no es solo eso...- Porter se quita su saco, se remanga la manga de su camisa del brazo izquierdo y se ata al alrededor, una cinta de goma. El vil sujeto, además, toma una aguja y se saca un poco de su sangre, el mismo. Luego la coloca en un tubo de ensayo con sumo cuidado.

¿Qué hará con su sangre, Ka?

Esto...- levanta el tubo- Sera la parte 2 de mi otro proyecto...- se gira

¿Segunda parte?

Si... acompáñeme Bishop, empezaremos enseguida, ya no quiero hacer esperar a mi corderito...- ambos villanos entran al cuarto oscuro...

¡BLUMMMMMMMMMM!- una terrible explosión sacude el recinto del puente Brooklyn. Ray e Izumi, se echan hacia atrás al oír la fuerte explosión

¡Ohhh, dios miooo!- exclama ella- ¿Qué fue eso?

¡No lo sé!- responde Ray, mientras ayuda a su prima a levantarse

¿Le habrá pasado algo al hermano de Mikey?- pregunta asustada

¡Quién sabe!- se lo nota preocupado- ¡Pero iré a ver, Izu! tu regresa a casa, esto ya es demasiado peligroso...

¡BANSAIIIIIII!

¡GONGALAAAAAAA!- Rafael y Casey dan un grito de guerra y ambos jóvenes, entran al lugar

¡Están vivos!- exclama Raymond

Menos mal, pero...- Izumi los observa- ¿Están locos?- 2 hombres de Ka salen de su guarida. Los hombres de amarillo se ponen en guardia. Rafael y Casey, sacan sus armas- ¡¿Van a enfrentarse a los hombres de Porter?!- mira muy asustada a su primo- ¡Los van a matar, Ray!- el joven se quita su campera y la avienta contra el piso

No... Si yo puedo evitarlo...- Los ojos de Ray se vuelven amarillos y salta de la azotea, ante la aterrada Izumi

¡Nooo, Ray, esperaaa!- Raymond se echa a la batalla también

¡Aggggg!- Uno de los dragones purpuras, es aventado contra la pared, debido a la fuerte explosión- ¿Qué fue eso?

Nos están atacando...- un joven de traje amarillo, saca un celular de su bolsillo y hace una llamada...

¿¡Pero quienes!?- pregunta confundido

¡AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- con un fuerte grito, Leahterhead destroza la puerta de entrada del lugar. 3 dragones purpuras y dos hombres de Ka, sacan sus armas- ¡LOS MATAREEEEE!- Leath destroza todos los muebles del lugar

¿Qué RAYOS ES ESA COSA?- exclaman los villanos asombrados

¡¿EN DONDE TIENEN A MI AMIGO?!- exclama el lagarto furioso- ¡RESPONDANNN!

¿Qué amigo?- pregunta el supuesto líder del recinto

¡Mi hermano!- Donatelo saca su vara bo y la hace girar- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

¡Son esas tortugas!- dice un dragón. El líder de amarillo se pone serio

¡Ya veo!- dice el líder- No sabemos de qué rayos hablan...- se ríe- ¡Aquí no hay ninguna tortuga!

¡Sí que lo tienen!- se enfada el genio y saca un pequeño control- si no me dicen en donde su jefe tiene a mi hermano...- Por primera vez, Donatelo está muy furioso con sus enemigos. Los rostros de los hombres se vuelven temerosos- ¡LES JURO QUE VOLARE EN PEDAZOS SU GUARIDA, CON SU PRECIOSA DROGA Y USTEDES TAMBIEN ADENTRO!

¡No se atreverían!- exclama el líder muy asustado

¿AAAAAHHHH NOOOO?- grita Leahterhead y con un fuerte coletazo, destroza una pared. El lagarto esta fuera de control- ¡SI NOS ATREVEMOS! ¡ACTIVALO DONATELO!

¡Sera un placer!- Donatelo toca un botón y otra explosión sucede

¡BLUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!- uno de los depósitos del lugar, estalla, ante la mirada asombrada de los delincuentes

¡Demonioooossss!- grita el líder

¿Nos lo van a decir o no?- Donatelo espera la respuesta muy poco paciente

¡Zasss!

¡Agggg!- un joven de traje amarillo, está en contra de la pared. El subordinado de Ka, esta aturdido, fue sorprendido por el joven líder. Leonardo tiene apoyada la punta de su filosa katana, en la garganta del hombre- ¿Quién eres?- pregunta el joven

Sabes perfectamente quienes somos...- Leo lo penetra con la mirada- ¡Tu jefe tiene a mi hermano!

¡Nosotros no sabemos nada!- le grita- ¡Ahhh!- siente que la punta de la espada, casi se le clava en la yugular

¡Sí que saben!- Monalisa saca su metralleta y le apunta también- ¡Yo los escuche hablar la otra noche!

¡Mentira!- grita

¿Qué es mentira?- la chica mutante se acerca más a ellos- ¿A no, Jeremías?- el hombre abre los ojos ante su nombre

¿Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre?

¡Te dije que los escuche!- Mona carga su arma y le apunta en la cabeza- Vamos, sino nos dices en donde tienen al chico... - el joven tiembla ante Leonardo y Monalisa- ¡Te asesinaremos lenta y dolorosamente...!- sonríe- además de volar el lugar en pedacitos...

¡Eso no pasara!...- el otro soldado de Ka, entra en escena, con los ojos brillando por el yellow

¡Richard!- se alegra su amigo. Leonardo no le saca los ojos de encima

Primero deberán pasar por mí, si quieren saber algo de esa tortuga...- les dice con ironía- Si es que pueden, claro está...

¡Eso lo veremos!- responde Leonardo con furia y da un salto hacia atrás, dejando libre al hombre

¡Jejeje!- el rehén se alegra- ¡No debiste hacer eso, tortuguita!- Jeremías mueve su cuello y sus ojos, automáticamente cambia de color- ¡Yo también consumo yellow y te hare pagar con creces tu amenaza fenómeno!

¡Eso está por verse!- Grita la chica y se pone en guardia. Se corre al lado de Leonardo. Los hombres de Ka, chocan sus puños preparándose para la batalla

**En el laboratorio de Ka... **

**Miguel Ángel es recostado en una camilla. Su boca fue cubierta por una cinta plástica. El pequeño quelonio, tiembla del miedo. Se encuentra fuertemente atado a la camilla, se encuentra indefenso ante los científicos de Ka. **

**El chico mira hacia todos lados, la mujer saca unas agujas y las carga con un líquido blanco. Su esposo, prepara otras totalmente vacías. Miguel Ángel, siente que su corazón va a salirse del pecho en cualquier momento, el joven le tiene terror a las agujas y su miedo aumenta cuando el hombre del rostro temible, lo da vuelta.**

**Miguel Ángel cierra sus ojos, comienza a transpirar del pánico y más cuando siente que la aguja que tenía el hombre entre sus manos, es clavada en su nuca. **

¡MMmmmm!- gime del dolor. Siente que la aguja, se clava muy profundo en su cuello y la llena con la médula del chico. En cuanto el hombre retira la aguja, Miguel comienza a sentirse mareado, ve nubes blancas a su alrededor. El hombre coloca la médula en un tubo.

**Después el científico, toma otra jeringa, saca sangre de la vena aorta, en la pierna de la tortuga. Llena varios tubitos con la sangre. **

**Por su parte la mujer, le inyecta a Miguel Ángel, un líquido espeso blanco. Esta vez, la tortuga esta tan mareada, que no gime en lo absoluto. Después de obtener las muestras, ambos científicos, ponen de nuevo derecho a Miguel Ángel y hacen levantar la camilla, hasta casi mantenerlo parado. La mujer retira la cinta de la boca del quelonio**

Ya hemos retirado las muestras, señor Ka...- habla la mujer

Muy bien...- Porter se acerca junto a Bishop- ¿En cuánto tiempo tendrán los resultados, Sullivan?

Solo en dos horas, señor...

Excelente...- mira a Mikey quien revolotea los ojos por todos lados- En cuanto tengan los resultados, proseguiremos con el...

¡SEÑOR KA!- uno de los guardias entra a las corridas al laboratorio

¿Qué sucede?- Porter y Bishop se dan vuelta- ¿Por qué interrumpes así, imbécil?- grita furioso

¡Han atacado las bases en New York, señor!

¿Cómo?- se enfada Ka- ¿Cómo que las han atacado?

¡Sí, señor!-el hombre respira agitado- Han encontrado las bases

¿Pero cómo?- se sorprende Nicholas- ¡Si las bases son secretas! ¡Ni la policía sabe de eso!... solo nuestros mejores clientes pueden llegar a ellos...

¡Es que fueron...!- señala a Miguel Ángel- ¡Los parientes de esa tortuga, señor Ka!- tanto Porter como Nicholas se sorprenden por la noticia. Bishop solo sonríe

¿Esos fenómenos?...- Ka se gira ante Miguel- ¡Grrrrrrrr!

¡Son todos unos inútiles!-grita Nicholas- ¿NO pudieron detener a tres estúpidas tortugas? ¡Todos nuestros soldados consumen yellow!

¡Es que han destrozado con bombas los depósitos de yellow, señor!- responde y sin más, Ka y Nicholas corren a la sala de cámaras. Nicholas busca las imágenes de los refugios y lo que ve, los deja helados.

**En varias imágenes, se ven como las tortugas, destrozaron las diferentes bases. Se observa como Leo, Rafa y Donnie, activan con controles las bombas y todos los depósitos de yellow, vuelan en pedazos. También observan como Leahterhead, con su potente tamaño, logra derrotar a los hombres de Ka y al genio Donatelo, barrer el piso con los dragones purpuras**

¿¡Que mierda es eso!?- exclama Ka al ver al lagarto

Destrozaron todo jefe...- señala Nicholas y siguen observando como en otra imagen, Rafael y Casey luchan con dos hombres de amarillo y los dragones casi a la par. Hay muchos escombros alrededor, el lugar fue destruido.

**En la tercera cámara, ven como Monalisa en conjunto con Leonardo y Splinter, atacan a sus soldados. Leo con la ayuda de su sensei, esquivan la rapidez del hombre. Esto hace enfadar a Ka.**

**A pesar de que su subordinado, tiene yellow en su organismo, no puede lograr golpear a la tortuga y a la rata, ambos ninjas son muy hábiles. La chica lagarto, con su arma, destroza todas las cajas con dosis de yellow y la droga, vuela por los aires... los ojos de Ka se encienden...**

¡Maldita seaaaa!- grita Porter furioso- ¡MI PRECIOSA DROGA!- Al ver esa imagen de Monalisa, el agente Bishop se echa hacia atrás por la impresión, al ver a su ex pareja en compañía de Leonardo...

¡No puede ser!... Es ella...- exclama en voz baja y se quita las gafas- Monalisa...- murmura entre dientes

¡Esas malditas criaturas están acabando con todas mis dosis!- Porter golpea la mesa y la parte en dos

¡Señor!- otro sujeto entra con un celular entre sus manos

¿Qué QUIERES?

Este... llamo Richard...- tiembla ante la ira de su jefe

¿Yyyyy?

Dice que esas tortugas le dejaron un mensaje...-Ka enarca las cejas

¿Qué clase de mensaje?

Dicen que si en 24 horas no le regresan a Miguel Ángel...- Ka aprieta los puños- Volaran por completo... todos los pocos cargamentos de yellow que quedan, señor...

¿Queeeeeeeeeee?- el rufián se para en seco ante tal mensaje- ¿Esos mutantes me están amenazandooo? ¿A MIIIII? - grita con todas sus fuerzas- ¿AL GRAN KAAAA?...

¡Agggg!- un dragón purpura cae al suelo, mientras se limpia la sangre que sale de sus labios. Rafael lo ha tumbado al piso- ¡DESGRACIADO!

¿Y BIEN?- mueve sus sais con destreza- Me vas a decir en donde tus compañeros tienen a mi hermano... ¿O te sigo golpeando?

¡Yo no sé nada, fenómeno! ¡No sé en donde lo tienen!

¿Pero si me afirmas que ese zoquete de Ka lo tiene? ¡Ohhhh!

¡Ohhhh!- de repente Casey es lanzado contra Rafael, y ambos amigos chocan contra el suelo

¡Ahhh, quítate Caseyyyy!- se levanta muy molesto- ¡Fíjate por donde andas bobo!

¡Aggg, no es mi culpa, fenómeno!- se toma del brazo- Me ataco un hombre de Ka...- mira hacia el frente. Rafael abre sus ojos sorprendido, el hombre de amarillo es enorme

¡Válgame! ¿De dónde salió este grandote?

¡Grrrrrr!- el gigante choca sus puños- Asquerosas bestias... pagaran muy caro el haber entrado aquí...- sus ojos están encendidos por la droga- ¡Nadie usurpa el terreno del gran Igor!

¡Oh, oh, Raf!- Casey se echa para atrás- ¡Estamos en problemas!

¿Problemas? ¡Ahhhh!- el gigante se echa sobre ellos, pero los chicos lo esquivan, el puño del gigante, logra perforar la pared

¡Decias, Rafa!- Casey transpira por el susto

¡Nada!- el hombre lo vuelve a atacar, pero esta vez, logra tomar a Rafael del cinturón y lo avienta ante el terror de Casey- ¡Ahhhh!

¡RAFAELLLL!

¡MUERETE, FENOMENO!- grita el gigante, la cabeza del quelonio, va a chocar contra la pared...

¡Uggg!- gime el ninja rojo, pero no siente dolor, alguien logro atraparlo en el aire- ¿Pero qué?- Rafael gira su cabeza y se encuentra con los ojos grises de Raymond. El joven le sonríe

¿Problemas, hermano de Mikey?

¡Eres tuuu!- baja a Rafael, Casey frunce el ceño- ¡Gra, gracias!- agradece el quelonio

De nada, hermano de Mikey...

Ehhh, puedes llamarme, Rafa si quieres...- dice el ninja sorprendido

De acuerdo, Rafa...

¿Pero qué haces aquí?- Ray mira a su alrededor

Solo vine a ayudarlos...- responde y ve como el gigante se les aproxima

¿Ayudarnos con que, imbécil?- grita Jones muy enojado

Con ellos...- señala el joven y junto con el grandote, dos hombres más, se le acercan

¡Nosotros podemos con ellos!- lo empuja Casey- ¡No necesitamos de tu asquerosa ayuda!- Raymond aprieta sus puños- ¿¡Me oíste!?

¡SI QUE LA NECESITAN, JONES!- grita Ray muy enojado y sus ojos se vuelven amarillos ante el asombro de Rafael y Casey- ¡MIRA SUS OJOS, JONES!- Los hombres se aproximan- ¡ELLOS ESTAN CON EL YELLOW, USTEDES DOS NO PODRAN CON ELLOS!

¿Y TUUU?- pregunta Rafael- ¿Tu, también?

¡Si...!- responde con los dientes apretados- ¡Por eso vine a ayudarles!- el joven Ray se pone en guardia- ¡Yo los detendreee!- se prepara para el ataque- ¡AHHHHH!- con una gran velocidad, Ray se echa sobre los hombres.

¡NO IMPORTAN CUANTOS VENGAN!- grita el gigante, mientras levanta en alto sus fibrosos puños- ¡IGOR LOS ACABARA A TODOS, UHHHH!

¡AHHHH!- El joven Ray, ataca con gran velocidad a su oponente y de un solo golpe, logra derribar al gigante

¡UGHHHH!- el hombre cae al piso, ante las atónitas miradas de Rafael y Casey. Los otros dos sujetos se detienen ante la fuerza de Raymond. El gigante quedo tieso

¡Carajo!- exclama uno- ¿¡Ese de donde salió!?- Ray se gira hacia ellos

¡In... increíble!- Rafael dice por la impresión - ¿Viste eso, Casey?

Si... si...- el joven Jones se ha quedado sin palabras y más cuando, Ray, acaba rápidamente con los dos que quedan- No puedo creer que ese miserable sea...- Casey ya no sabe qué decir, ante tal descubrimiento- Un adicto a eso...- Raymond deja al hombre y se acerca a los chicos

Bien... aquí se terminó todo...- dice y ve como uno de los dragones, que aún queda en pie, trata de huir- ¡ESPERA!- grita y el chico se detiene. Del mismo pánico que siente, el chico se queda quieto contra la pared. Ray se le acerca intimidante.

¡Escúchame bien, chico!- dice Ray, Rafael y Casey, también se acercan- En cuanto esos hombres de amarillo se despierten... les dirás que le envíen este mensaje a mi "gran amigo" William Porter... -Casey mira a Rafa, ambos no entienden porque Raymond sabe sobre Ka- Que si no nos regresa a Miguel Angel pronto, dile...- el amarillo de sus ojos se hacen más intensos- Que su mejor "arma" acabara con el...- termina furioso

Si... sí, señor...

¡AHORA LARGATEEEE!- el joven huye del miedo. Rafael y Casey se ponen al lado del primo de Izumi. El solo suspira y sus ojos vuelven al color gris...- Perdónenme... sé que quieren hacerme muchas preguntas...- dice- Pero ahora no es el momento, tenemos que salvar a Mikey...- Rafa y Casey, aún muy conmocionados, solo asienten con sus cabezas. El joven de inmediato, abandona el lugar, dejando a Casey y a Rafael solos

¡Oye, Raymond!- trata de pararlo Rafael, pero es inútil, el joven es demasiado rápido- ¡Espera!- Casey se encuentra muy conmocionado, Rafael observa a su amigo y nota un cierto temor en el rostro de su amigo. No dice nada, solo le hace una señal y ambos abandonan el refugio

¡NO PUEDE SERRRR!- Ka mira a Raymond- ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADOOO! - Bishop y Nicholas, retroceden unos pasos- ¿También está con ellos? ¡Grrrrr!

¿Y ese quién es?- pregunta el agente a Nicholas

Ese hombre es Raymond Adams... - no deja de observar a su jefe- Era el sujeto que fue expuesto a la primera prueba del yellow...

Ya veo...

¡Ahhhh! ¡HIAAAAAAAA!- Monalisa da una fuerte patada y el hombre de amarillo, cae de un primer piso. A pesar de su poder, la chica lagarto es más rápida y hábil que él y ha logrado derrotarlo

¡Increíble!- Exclama Richard, al ver a su camarada derrotado y luego vuelve su vista hacia Leonardo y Splinter. El hombre se limpia la sangre. El líder y su padre, se ponen en guardia- ¡No puedo derrotarlos!

Es que a pesar de que esa droga, aumente sus habilidades y sus fuerzas, joven...- le habla Splinter- Usted no fue entrenado para pelear... Y esa droga, no le concederá esa habilidad... - dice el roedor- Pero, esa joven, mi hijo y yo...- el hombre se enfurece- Si estamos preparados para esto...

¡Mierdaaaaa!- el hombre está rodeado, pero igual se prepara para atacar- ¡NO ME IMPORTAAAAAAAA, LOS MATARE!

Porter con toda su furia, golpea las cámaras. Todos sus soldados han sido derrotados y el último que ha quedado en pie, planea atacar a sus oponentes

¡Maldita sea!- Porter toma un comunicador y llama a sus soldado

¡No me ganaran!- Richard aprieta sus puños- ¡Los acabare!

¿En dónde tienen a mi hermano?- Leonardo apunta con su katana- ¡RESPONDEEEE!

¡JAMAS TE LO DIREEEEE! ¡AHHHH!

_¡Detente, Richard!_- del otro lado de la línea, Ka, lo detiene

¡Ahhh, señor Ka!- el hombre se detiene y toca sus auriculares. Los demás también se detienen. Leo frunce sus cejas al oír el nombre de ese cruel villano

_¡No ataques!-_ se muerde los labios- _¡Entrégales este mensaje a esos monstruos!-_ observa a Miguel Angel- _Diles que si quieren vivo a esta asquerosa tortuga...-_ el hombre escucha atentamente_- Mañana a la noche... en el basurero de la ciudad, deberán enfrentarse al gran Ka..._- sus ojos se vuelven castaños- _Y que esa tortuga de cinta azul y sus hermanos se presenten solos..._

¡Sí, señor!- el joven se sonríe- ¡Oigan fenómenos!- Leonardo, Monalisa y Splinter, prestan atención- Mi amado jefe, les ha dejado un mensaje...

¿Un mensaje?- Leo no deja su posición- ¿Qué mensaje?

Mañana en la noche, en el basurero de la ciudad, el Gran Ka, se presentara ante ustedes...- les anuncia- Pero tú y tus hermanos deberán enfrentarse a él... solos- Splinter se mira con Monalisa, el joven líder, solo se queda mirando fijamente al hombre- y si no lo hacen... vallan despidiéndose de esa tortuga...- Porter solo espera paciente la respuesta de Leonardo. Splinter espera la respuesta de su hijo, aunque sabe muy bien cual será.

Dile a tu jefe...- responde fríamente- Que allí estaremos...- Ka se levanta de su silla satisfecho por la respuesta

Je... bien...- El hombre emprende la retirada, pero Monalisa lo detiene, apuntándolo con su arma

¡Oyeee! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

¡Mira horrenda criatura!- le recrimina el hombre- Si me haces daño... tu serás la responsable de la muerte de esa tortuga...- Mona rechina los dientes- ¿Quieres ser la culpable de su horrible final?- la chica guarda su rifle...

Grrrrr... ¡Largateee!- ordena la chica y el maleante huye del lugar. Leonardo baja la mirada. Cierra los ojos, sabe muy bien que sus hermanos y el, se dirigirán a una trampa, pero la seguridad de su hermanito está en juego, no da lugar para dudas

Hijo mio...- Splinter apoya su mano en el hombro del chico

Padre... llamare a Rafa y a los demás...- Monalisa se une a ellos- Debemos reunirnos y organizar nuestros próximos pasos...- el sensei asiente y los tres, regresan a la guarida

**Después de ver como sus bases, fueron derrotadas, Porter, sale de la sala de cámaras y se dirige al cuarto oscuro. Es seguido por Bishop y Nicholas. **

**Miguel Angel, esta recostado, semi inconsciente. Los ojos azules del chico, revolotean por todos lados. Ka apoya su mano en la frente de la tortuga y se gira hacia los científicos**

Sullivan...- llama a la mujer

¿Si, señor?- Ka quita su mano

Inyéctenle el yellow...- ordena ante la sorpresa de sus aliados

¿Cómo dice?- se entromete Bishop impresionado-¿No era que iba a esperar los resultados?- Ka lo mira furioso

¡No se meta en esto, Bishop!- dice en voz alta- ¡Me importan un bledo los resultados!- sus ojos se vuelven amarillos. El agente se enoja- ¡Esta tortuga pagara con creces los actos de sus hermanos! ¡PLAFFFF!- le da una fuerte trompada al rostro de Mikey -¡NADIE AMENAZA A KA, NADIEE!- se gira hacia los científicos- ¡INYECTENLE YA EL YELLOW!

¡Sí, señor!- la mujer presurosa, toma uno de los aros con yellow y lo clava en la nuca de Miguel Angel. Bishop y Porter esperan la reacción.

**Miguel apenas ha movido su cabeza por el pinchazo... los villanos, esperan alguna reacción, pero no pasa nada**

¿Qué raro?- comenta Bishop- ¡No sucede nada!- pero Ka, solo espera. Unos minutos después...

¡Uggggg!- Miguel Angel abre los ojos, su cuerpo comienza a temblar- ¡Uhhhhh!- sus ojos se ponen blancos y los temblores se hacen más intensos. Una espuma amarilla, sale de la boca del chico. Su cuerpo tiembla de la cabeza a los pies, se hacen cada vez más violentos. Sus piernas comienzan a patear la camilla, hasta abollarla toda

¡Está reaccionando!- sonríe con maldad, Porter. Después de unos minutos, los temblores cesan. La espuma deja de salir y sus ojos se cierran. Ya ha pasado, Miguel Angel, vuelve a estar quieto

¿Ya termino?- pregunta Bishop y toca la boca del chico, como tratando de sentir su respiración- Está vivo...- mira a Ka- No murió...

No va a morir...- William Porter se cruza de brazos- eso no pasara, no es mi idea

Pero no ha pasado nada...- Bishop dice con decepción - No veo ningún cambio en el...

Sea paciente, Bishop, algo pasara, estoy seguro...- se enfila hacia la puerta- Si me disculpan, planeare mi venganza contra esos fenómenos...- el hombre entra a un ascensor- Tengo mucho que hacer... Sullivan, Bronson, se los encargo... sigan con todo el resto del proyecto 44, ustedes solos... ¡Tú, Nicholas, ven conmigo!- Ka abandona la habitación en compañía de su mano derecha

¡A la orden, señor!- ambos se inclinan ante su jefe y prosiguen con los experimentos. Bishop también deja el cuarto, con decepción en su rostro. Miguel no ha reaccionado como esperaba. En cuanto la tortuga se encuentra sola, abre apenas sus ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo y un destello de color naranja, se ve en ellos, para volver después a la normalidad. El quelonio, vuelve a cerrar los ojos...

**En la guarida, después de reunirse, Leonardo les cuenta a sus hermanos, el mensaje que había recibido de Ka. Rafael y Donatelo están muy disgustados y preocupados. El resto de sus amigos, están en el mismo estado.**

¡Maldito cobarde!- exclama Casey- ¡Eso me huele a trampa!

Ya lo sabemos, zoquete...- rechina Rafael- Sabemos que ese granuja algo trama...- suspira- pero la vida de Mikey está en juego...- mira a sus hermanos con preocupación

¿Se van a presentar, verdad?- teme preguntar April

Por supuesto, April...- responde Donatelo- Si es la única forma de traer de vuelta a Mikey, lo haremos

Nos dirigimos a una peligrosa trampa...- continúa Leonardo- Pero nuestro hermanito sufrirá las consecuencias si no vamos... Tenemos que ir...

Los pueden matar, Leo...- Casey está por perder la calma

Lo sé... pero iremos...- aprieta sus puños y su padre asiente con temor- Si uno de nosotros cae...- exclama con decisión- Caeremos todos...- finaliza

**A la noche siguiente. Tres sombras recorren las azoteas de la ciudad, corren a gran velocidad, hasta llegar al basurero de la ciudad. Los tres llegan y a paso lento, pasan por entre medio de las montañas de basura. Leonardo, Rafael y Donatelo, caminan con cautela, miran hacia su alrededor, esperando alguna anormalidad...**

**Leonardo les hace señas a sus hermanos y los dos lo siguen...**

¿Habrá llegado, Ka?

Parece que no...- le responde Donatelo a Rafael

Shhhh- los calla el mayor- Chicos por favor...- habla en voz muy baja

¡HOLA FENOMENOS!- Ka de improvisto, salta entre medios de los hermanos, desde lo alto de una montaña de basura

¡Cuidado!- grita Leo a sus hermanos y los dos se echan para atrás. Leo y sus hermanos sacan sus armas y se ponen en posición de pelea

¡Hola!- sonríe el villano- ¡Qué bueno que vinieran!... Los estaba esperando...

¿En dónde tienes a nuestro hermano, maldito enfermo?- gruñe Rafael- ¡Responde!

¡Calma, calma!... Todo a su tiempo, monstruo...- Ka ni se intimida por la mirada ámbar del ninja rojo- Podríamos charlar un poco y conocernos mejor... ¿No les parece?- dice con ironía

No hemos venido para charlar, Ka...- Leonardo choca sus katanas- Solo queremos a nuestro hermanito... ¿En dónde lo tienes?- Porter solo se cruza de brazos, sin responder la pregunta del líder

¿Y?- Donatelo levanta en alto su vara bo- ¿No vas a respondernos?

No... No les pienso decir donde está, Miguel- San... Él se encuentra bien... - los chicos abren sus ojos por lo que oyeron

¿Miguel- san?- repite Leo

Si, Miguel-san... mi amigo...- sonríe con crueldad- Lo estoy tratando muyyyy bien...- sus hermanos gruñen de ira- Me cayo tan simpático, que ahora es mi amigo... por eso lo llamo, Miguel-san...

¿Qué le hiciste, basura? - Rafael teme lo peor

Tantas cosas...- responde ante el temor de Donatelo y Leonardo- Es por eso que he venido a decirles, que Miguel- san, esta tan bien, que no quiere regresar... jejeje...- Los ojos de Leo se vuelven blancos de la ira que está sintiendo

¡MALDITO, DEVUELVEME A MI HERMANO!- aprieta más sus katanas

¡Shhh, cálmate!- dice Ka- Todo a su tiempo...- se acerca más al ninja azul- Tu eres el líder... ¿Verdad?

Si...- responde con los dientes apretados

Muy bien... yo también soy líder... y se la responsabilidad que ese cargo lleva... Por eso, mi estimado "colega"- Donatelo y Rafael temen algo malo- Te propongo un trato

¿Qué clase de trato?

Uno muy simple... - sus ojos cambian de color- Yo te devolveré a tu hermano... si tu antes... peleas conmigo... solo...- Leonardo se le queda mirando ante el temor de sus hermanos

¡Eso nunca, maldito grrrrrrr!- Rafael esta por atacar, pero Leonardo lo detiene

Si no lo aceptas...- Porter se quita su saco y lo tira al suelo- Les ordenare a mis hombres que ejecuten a su hermano...- Donatelo comienza a temblar, por el miedo que siente al pensar en perder a Miguel Angel- Y sería una lástima, porque me cae "tan simpático" jejeje

Está bien...- Leonardo da su respuesta- Peleare solo contra ti...

¡Leo!...- exclama Donatelo

Leonardo...- Rafa también murmura su nombre. Ka sonríe satisfecho por la respuesta y se pone en posición de ataque

Solo recuerden esto, fenómenos...- se dirige a Donnie y a Rafa- Si alguno de ustedes dos, interfieren...- el malvado hombre hace una señal y varios hombres salen de entre las montañas de basura con armas en sus manos...

Demonios...- dice Rafael, Donatelo solo mira temeroso a Leonardo, ya que las armas, solo le apuntan a el

Sepan que mis hombres, no solo mataran a Miguel-san, sino que su amado líder, también caerá con el...- Leonardo mira a sus hermanos, les ordena con la mirada, no interferir. Sus hermanos ya sin más, guardan sus armas y se ponen a un lado. No solo la vida de Miguel Angel se encuentra en peligro, sino la vida de su hermano mayor, también está en juego

Muy bien... buenos niños... ¡AHHHHHH!- Ka con mucha maldad, toma velocidad y ataca a Leonardo. Una cruenta batalla comenzara entre los dos en los basureros de la ciudad...

**Continuara... **

**¡Siiiii, por fin! ¡Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo gente! Esta vez un poco más rápido de lo habitual.**

**Por fin, Ka se ha presentado ante las tortugas y una batalla por la vida de Miguel Angel se desatara... ¿Qué pasara en esta pelea?... ¿Y con Mikey?... eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, llamado:**

"**LEONARDO VS KA" **

**Les agradezco a todos por el apoyo y le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos seguidores. ¡Estoy muy feliz! **

**Un mensaje para Leonatello: ¡No te preocupes, pequeña! ¡Nunca serán molestias tus numerosos reviews, eso jamás! ¡Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, amiga! **

**Otro para Rose Black Dragón: tienes razón con respecto a la palabra "friolento" significa frio del cuerpo, pero tú amable servidora se le olvida A VECES, escribir en neutro. ¿A qué me refiero? A que en mi país, Argentina, lo usamos generalmente para describir el carácter de una persona fría y sin sentimientos, por eso decimos friolento... jejeje... ¡Mil disculpas!**

**Bueno ahora si me despido y nos vemos en la próxima... ¡Bye, bye! **

**MIKEMASTERS Z**


	14. Chapter 14

"**LEONARDO VS KA"**

**En el basurero de la ciudad, las tres tortugas recién llegadas, se ponen en línea recta, frente a su nuevo enemigo.**

**Leonardo da un paso hacia delante de sus hermanos, los menores solo permanecen quietos en sus posiciones. El ninja azul no quita la vista de su rival, William Porter, quien también se adelanta, quedando cerca de la tortuga, solo a unos escasos pasos...**

**El líder toma un poco de aire y lo exhala... El joven habla con decisión **

Acepto pelear, Ka... - Es su respuesta y coloca sus espadas en su funda de cuero

¡Jejeje!- Ka muy satisfecho por la respuesta de Leonardo, se prepara para la pelea. Se quita el saco, lo arroja al suelo y se remanga las mangas de su camisa blanca.

**Donatelo y Rafael se miran entre ellos con cierto temor y luego miran a sus alrededores. El lugar está rodeado por unos 15 hombres, muy bien armados. Los hermanos menores, tragan saliva, por que dichas armas que portan los soldados, todas apuntan a su hermano mayor. Aprietan con fuerza a sus respectivas armas...**

**Leonardo debido a que sus sentidos están más desarrollados, siente el temor que invade a sus hermanos, cambia su mirada solo por unos segundos y la cruza con la de ellos. **

**Rafael y Donatelo, miran a su hermano mayor con preocupación y este los tranquiliza con una sonrisa. Los chicos están muy lejos de tranquilizarse, temen por la vida de su hermano mayor, pero tambien temen por la del menor de ellos.**

**Las tortugas no se olvidan de Miguel Ángel, saben que su joven vida es el premio de este juego y saben muy bien que Leonardo, no la perderá por nada en el mundo. Con un sentimiento de rendición en sus corazones, las tortugas menores, guardan sus armas y se ponen a un costado.**

**Solo les resta mirar la pelea y rogar por la vida de sus hermanos. Leonardo asiente con su cabeza, ante la respuesta silenciosa de ellos. Ka al ver que Leonardo esta "distraído", se aprovecha y comienza a atacar**

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- El malvado Ka comienza el ataque, con una buena velocidad y con los puños en alto, se dirige hacia Leonardo. El joven líder, se voltea y esquiva el ataque con suma facilidad.- ¡Ahhh!- Ka mira hacia un costado y el ninja azul, corre a su derecha. Un leve sonido, hace que Leonardo frunza su entrecejo, parece darse cuenta de algo, pero sigue atento a su contrincante

¡Je!- ríe el villano, da un giro, vuelve a la carrera y corre directo a su oponente. Leonardo solo mantiene su posición. Porter toma más velocidad y toma un tubo del suelo, con esto planea golpearlo en la cabeza. Da un golpe derecho, pero Leo saca una de sus katanas y lo rebana en dos. Porter suelta el tubo y con una surda, pretende golpearle la cara

Enseguida, Leonardo lo esquiva, agachándose. Solo en segundos, Leonardo le devuelve la gentileza, propinándole una fuerte trompada que da justo, en la mandíbula de Ka. Este retrocede unos pasos

¡Uggg!- se toca el rostro. Leo da un rápido salto hacia atrás y se toma la mano. Se da cuenta enseguida, que debido a la droga que Porter posee en su organismo, le ha vuelto su humanidad más dura que el de un humano normal

¡Valla!- Porter se soba la cara- Eres muy rápido...- Le brillan los ojos- Demasiado para ser una tortuga...

Y tú más duro...- responde Leonardo frunciendo su entrecejo. Rafa y Donnie, respiran muy profundo, tratan de controlar sus nervios. Conocen muy bien la fuerza que posee su hermano Leo y al ver que esa feroz trompada, ni siquiera, ha hecho girar la cara de Ka, les hace pensar de una muy desigual e injusta pelea

Maldito...- Gruñe Rafael

¡Jajajaa!- ríe el malvado y vuelve a la carga. Leo mantiene su guardia, Ka ataca dando golpes que Leo a duras penas contiene. Los golpes que da el villano se parecen a las de un boxeador amateur, pero sus golpes están compensados por el poder del yellow.

Las trompadas, hacen retroceder a Leonardo, quien trata de contenerlos sin perder su guardia... Rafael y Donatelo, son testigos de cómo la fuerza del villano, provoca que Leonardo haga una huella en el suelo, por la presión que su hermano está ejerciendo con su cuerpo, para contener los golpes.

¡Eres bueno esquivando, fenómeno!- exclama Ka sin dejar de dar golpes- Pero... ¿Podrás seguir conteniendo la fuerza de mis puños?- Leo lo escucha con atención y Ka le propina una patada que da en el estómago de Leonardo y lo hace caer, contra la montaña de basura

¡Ahhhh!- choca y cae al suelo

¡Leoooooo!- Rafa y Donnie, gritan el nombre de su hermano. Leo se reincorpora y comienza a toser un poco de sangre. Cierra un poco los ojos, el dolor que le produjo contener los fuertes golpes, se hacen ahora presentes- ¿Estas bien?

S... si...- se agarra del estómago- Estoy bien...

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- se carcajea Porter, mientras choca sus puños- ¡Serás todo un ninja habilidoso! - se acerca, Rafa y Donnie dan un paso adelante, queriendo proteger a Leo- ¡Pero no posees mi fuerza superior, tortuguita!

Puede ser...- responde Leonardo sobándose el abdomen- Puede ser... que seas mucho más fuerte que yo, pero aun así, podre sostener una pelea contra ti, Ka...- sus hermanos se acercan a toda prisa, pero detienen al sentir un clic de un arma. Uno de los soldados le apunta a Leonardo en la cabeza, como recordándoles a los chicos que no deben interferir bajo ningún concepto

Carajo...- murmura Rafael con los dientes apretados. Donatelo mira al hombre y asiente con su cabeza. El soldado con una malvada sonrisa, baja su arma

Valiente...- dice Porter y mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro- Veremos si "puedes" sostener una pelea conmigo...- Ka toma impulso y corre hacia delante, trata de embestir con su hombro a Leo. El ninja, salta hacia arriba, provocando que Porter choque contra la basura, pero el enseguida, da un giro y vuelve al ataque...

¡NO PODRAS CONTRA LA FUERZA DEL GRAN KAAAAA!- grita y con sus pies se impulsa hacia adelante- ¡AHHHHHHHH!- Leonardo se tira al suelo y comienza a rodar, pero Ka, le patea el caparazón, provocando que el líder, toque su cara contra el sucio suelo- ¡Jejeje, soy fuerte, pero también muy rápido, quelonio!- Leo se mantiene quieto y da una patada hacia atrás, dando en la entrepierna de Ka

¡Ugggg!- Porter se toma de su masculinidad, por el dolor y la sorpresa del ataque. Esto hace sonreír a los hermanos de Leo- ¡MALDITOOOOO!- gruñe Ka

También eres descuidado, Ka...- Le recuerda- Nunca debes descuidar tu guardia...- se levanta Leo y se quita la tierra de su rostro- Nunca sabrás si tu rival pueda atacarte con una puñalada trapera...

¡Bien dicho, Leo!...- se alegra Rafael

Tu... ¿¡Tuuuu!?... ¿Tú me estás dando lecciones a mí?- se incorpora aun un poco adolorido y debilitado- ¿¡Al gran Ka!?- abre sus ojos por la insolencia de su oponente

¿Qué pasa?- Leonardo habla con la voz más fría que un tempano- ¿Acaso no eres tan resistente como dices?- Ka tiembla- No puede haberte echo tanto daño con mi patada... ¿O sí?

¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO!- grita de la ira y ataca nuevamente, dando otra trompada, que Leo esquiva sin esfuerzo

¿Tramposo?- enarca las cejas, mientras contiene otro golpe- Creo que no tienes el derecho de decirme eso, Ka...- Leonardo aprieta sus puños y da un golpe que da justo en la nariz de Porter. El malvado retrocede y se toma de la nariz

¡Bien!- exclama Donatelo- ¡Así se hace, Leo!

¡Grrrrrr!- Porter comienza a enfadarse y se quita las manos de su nariz y puede ver como su propia sangre, mancha sus palmas. Esto lo hace enfadar más

¡Tú no tienes derecho a llamarme tramposo!- Se pone en guardia- ¡¿Se te olvida de que tienes a mi hermano?!- Grita furioso

¡Ahhhh, siiii!- Porter sonríe con maldad- Se me olvidaba a mi gran amigo, Miguel- San...- Leonardo entrecierra sus ojos al oír el nombre de su hermanito- ¿Me pregunto qué le estarán haciendo mis hombres ahora?- se queda pensativo. Porter entra al juego de Leonardo

¿Qué dices?- Leo comienza a temblar del odio que le provoca las palabras de Ka

¡YA HABLA, IMBÉCIL!- grita Rafael- ¿Qué LE HAS HECHO A NUESTRO HERMANO?- Porter gira su cabeza para mirar a Rafael

No querrán saberlo...- contesta ante el asombro de los chicos

¡Mi... Mikey!- gime Donatelo al imaginarse las horrendas cosas que ese cruel sujeto, le habrá echo a su mejor amigo

Deberían verlo visto...- continua Porter ante la impotencia de los chicos- Fue muy divertido ver como Miguel- San se retorcía de alegría ante los entretenidos juegos que le proponía... Todos los días hacíamos algo nuevo...- Leonardo abre sus ojos ante tal información- ¡Nos divertimos tanto juntos!

¡Ca...!- Rafael está a punto de explotar- ¡Cállate!

¡Ohhh siiiii!- continua con maldad- Miguel-San es muy corporal y expresivo...- el color de sus ojos se intensifica- ¡Cada vez pedía más y más!... ¡Sus gritos de alegría se oían por toda la casa!...- Donatelo cierra los ojos por todo el dolor que habrá pasado Miguel Ángel. Rafael aprieta sus puños y rechina sus dientes por la furia que está sintiendo- Aunque su voz, se vuelve es bastante aguda cuando grita, jejeje

¡CALLATEEEEEEEEE!- Rafael saca sus sais y va al ataque

¡RAFAAA!- trata de detenerlo el genio

¡CONTRÓLATE, RAFA!- el grito potente que da Leo, lo hace detenerse. El ninja rojo gira su cabeza en dirección de Leonardo- ¡De esto me encargo yo!- Esa mirada que posee Leonardo en esos momentos, hacen retroceder a Rafael. El enojo y la furia esta estampada en los ojos almendrados del mayor...

Le... Leo...- Rafael vuelve a su posición impactado, el aura que emana su hermano mayor es de total furia. El dulce y protector hermano que hay en Leonardo ya no está, solo está el frió guerrero ninja, que busca justicia por sus seres queridos

Hermano...- Exclama el genio, al percibir la misma energía que ha sentido Rafael. Ambos chicos solo les queda esperar

¿Acaso escuche bien?- Porter se sigue mofando del líder-¿Dijiste que tu e encargaras de mí, fenómeno?- Leonardo no responde- ¡Qué interesante!

¿En dónde tienes a mi hermano?- pregunta Leonardo tratando de controlar su propio temperamento- ¿Por qué lo secuestraste?

Eso no pienso contestarte, no, si antes me derrotas- choca sus puños- ¡Quieres de nuevo a tu hermano!- las venas de la frente de Ka, se hinchan - ¡Pues pelea por el!

¡Eso tenlo por seguro!- Leonardo vuelve a su posición y ahora él se lanza al ataque. Porter lo ve venir y cruza sus brazos, Leonardo lo ataca con puñetazos. Como está bien posicionado, Ka, contiene la lluvia de golpes que recibe. No recibe daño aparente, con patadas y barridas, Leonardo busca un punto débil en la defensa de su rival, pero no haya nada

Como ve que Porter no se mueve ni un centímetro, Leo cambia la táctica y salta hacia atrás. Sus hermanos, ven la escena, sorprendidos, el feroz ataque de Leonardo no ha hecho mella en el cuerpo de Ka, esto los pone más nerviosos

¿Qué ha pasado?- se burla- ¿Por qué cesaste tu ataque?- Leonardo respira agitado- ¡Ahhh ya se!... jejeje soy más fuerte de lo que pensabas, ¿Verdad?

...- Leonardo no responde se queda callado. Cierra sus ojos y trata de controlar su enojo. Por las palabras de Ka, el joven se ha dejado llevar por la furia y lo ha atacado sin medir las consecuencias. Siente dolor en sus manos y sus pies, el ataque no había servido en lo absoluto y Porter esta como si nada- Esto no está bien...- dice para sí mismo, Leo

Esto no me gusta, Rafa...- el genio comenta en voz baja- Si esta pelea sigue así, no tardara mucho en que Leo caiga, pierda sus fuerzas y sea presa fácil...

Lo se cerebrito...- rechina sus dientes- ¿Pero que podremos hacer?- lo mira- Esos hombres nos están custodiando y si hacemos el mínimo movimiento para ayudar al intrépido, lo mataran... Y Mikey...- cierra sus ojos no queriendo pronunciar esas palabras- podría ser asesinado también...

Lo sé... – trata de concentrarse Donatelo- déjame pensar en algo

¡AHHHHHHHHH!- el grito que da Ka, los saca de su conversación y ven con horror como Leonardo vuela por los aires, volviendo a chocar, contra la montaña de basura. El villano lo ha tumbado y sin que le dé tiempo de levantarse, comienza a patear el abdomen del joven de azul- ¡Toma esto, fenómeno!

¡Ugggh!- gime Leonardo, Ka lo patea por todos lados

¡LEONARDOOO!- gritan sus hermanos. Leonardo cierra sus ojos por el dolor

¡Toma esto y esto, jajajaja!- Ka sigue pateándolo, el cuerpo de Leo, es casi levantado del suelo por la fuerza de las patadas. La sangre comienza a salir de la boca del chico. No puede defenderse, la velocidad de las patadas, no le da tiempo a pararse

¡Ahhgggg!- el líder trata de ahogar sus gritos. Rafael y Donatelo cierran sus ojos, no queriendo ver la cruel paliza que recibe su líder

¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ten tu merecido, asqueroso monstruo!- lo sigue pateando Porter hasta quedarse satisfecho. De pronto deja de patearlo y contempla a su oponente, quien solo se retuerce del dolor y comienza a toser hasta escupir más sangre. Leonardo después de expulsar la sangre de su boca, se queda inmóvil, sus hermanos al verlo, temen lo peor

¡Le... Le... Leooo!- gimen los chicos- ¡Por favor, levántate hermano!- pero él no responde, parece desfallecido. Ka no pierde tiempo y toma el cinturón cruzado de Leonardo

¡Jajajaja!- De repente Ka, levanta del suelo a Leonardo de un tirón y lo abraza por el cuello y los hombros con fuerza, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos. El villano lo aprieta tanto que el joven comienza a gritar

¡Ahhhhh!- Ka trata de aplastarlo con su descomunal fuerza. Queda atrapado como un ratón en una ratonera- ¡Ggggggg!

¡SUELTALOOOO!- grita Rafael con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones- ¡HIJO DE PERRA!

¡MALDITO COBARDEEEE!- El joven genio tampoco se queda atrás. Ambos jóvenes se praparan para ayudar a Leonardo. Ignorándolos por completo, Porter intensifica la fuerza de la presión de sus brazos. Leonardo poco a poco, va perdiendo las fuerzas. Ka disfruta al máximo del cruel espectáculo

No sabes el placer que me dará el acabar contigo, fenómeno...- dice Ka en voz baja, solo para que lo escuche Leonardo- Me encanta ver sufrir a mis enemigos...

¡Ugggg!- Leonardo mantiene sus ojos cerrados, no puede zafar del ataque. Porter sigue hablando

Una vez que acabe contigo, seguiré con esos dos...- señala con la cabeza a Rafael y a Donatelo. Leonardo apenas abre sus ojos- Pero tranquilo, muchacho, no los matare ni a ti ni a ellos...- prosigue con su cruel tortura- Los dejare con vida solo como recordatorio...- clava su mirada dorada en los ojos de Leonardo- Para que tus hermanos y tú, aprendan a no meterse en el camino del "Gran Ka"

¡Ahhh!

¡Leoooo!- sus hermanos menores están por atacar a Ka

Y en cuanto a Miguel-san...- continua con voz siniestra- lo matare...- Leo abre sus ojos- ¡Jejejeeje, ese chiquillo pagara con su propia vida por tu osadía, fenómeno!- Leonardo aprieta sus puños- Me pregunto si tus hermanos y tu vivirán con la culpa...- muestra sus dientes con satisfacción- ¿Soportaran ser los responsables de la muerte de su hermanito?- Leonardo no muestra emoción alguna- Nooooo... ¡Creo que no, jajajajajajaja!- esas palabras fueron lo último...

¡AHHHHHHH!- de repente, Leonardo da un fuerte cabezazo hacia atrás y golpea a Porter en medio de los ojos, ante el asombro de las otras tortugas y los soldados de amarillo

¡Leonardo!- exclaman ambas tortugas asombradas

**Mientras en el laboratorio de los Ángeles...**

**El matrimonio de ancianos, después de inyectarle el yellow a Miguel Ángel, liberan al chico de la camilla, quitándole las correas. El hombre, con la ayuda de los custodios, levanta al quelonio semiconsciente y lo atan sobre una mesa de laboratorio. **

**La mujer acerca una máquina, parecida a un electrocardiograma y conecta los electrodos, sobre las piernas, los brazos, el pecho, caparazón y la frente de Miguel Ángel. Una vez terminado el trabajo, la cruel anciana enciende la máquina y unas leves ondas eléctricas, se pasean por el cuerpo de Miguel Ángel**

Mmmmm...- gime Miguel en su inconsciencia. Las ondas lo hacen temblar levemente. Unos minutos después, termina y le quita los electrodos

Esta prueba está terminada, Henry...- dice la anciana a su esposo y saca unos papeles de la maquina

Bien...- los hombres vuelven a sacar a la tortuga de allí y se la llevan. Lo introducen en una especie de capsula plástica, lo sujetan con correas y le colocan una máscara de oxígeno, el quelonio queda parado.

El científico cierra la puerta de la capsula y enciende un botón verde. Enseguida la cámara comienza a llenarse de un líquido espeso de color amarillo, sumergiendo por completo, al ninja de anaranjado.

Bishop observa todo con mucha atención y ve como la capsula manda información a un monitor que registra toda la anatomía exterior e interior del quelonio. El matrimonio mira maravillados el interior del cuerpo de Mikey

¡Es increíble!- exclama la mujer, mientras ajusta sus lentes- A pesar de que sigue siendo una tortuga pero mutada...- se gira hacia su esposo- Sus órganos, sus huesos y demás, son casi iguales al de un ser humano...

Es verdad querida...- el hombre contempla a Miguel Ángel- Es una tortuga con ADN humano...- mira los papeles- Si... cuando ocurrió su mutación, de alguna forma, un ser humano, traspasó su ADN al cuerpo de esa tortuga y al ser expuesto al mútageno, su cuerpo adquirió la apariencia de un símil humano...- su mujer asiente

En ese caso, el espécimen será perfecto para el proyecto 66...- la mujer de nuevo mira a su esposo- Si el señor Porter nos da permiso, ya podríamos empezar con el proyecto de clonación...- comenta la señora y esto llama la atención de Bishop. El agente se acerca a toda prisa

¿Clonación?- pregunta Bishop sorprendido. Ambos científicos asienten

Sí señor, clonación...- afirma el anciano y se acerca a Bishop- Ya tenemos toda la información, la sangre, la medula, el ADN, la fisionomía interna y externa del individuo- Bishop esta impresionado por lo que oye- Con estos datos, podremos copiar a la tortuga y crear más seres igual a él...

Y añadiendo el yellow que ya está instalado en su organismo...- prosigue la mujer- las copias que surjan de este mutante, serán perfectas y mas poderosas

¡Eso es imposible!- El agente los interrumpe muy molesto- ¡Yo he perdido años de mi vida, investigado a cientos de científicos en el mundo y no he hallado a nadie que sea capaz de clonar perfectamente a un ser viviente!- el matrimonio le sonríe con sarcasmo- ¡Eso es absurdo!

¿Quiere apostar, agente?- lo reta la mujer. Bishop se queda callado- Mi esposo y yo, podríamos apostar nuestra propia vida a que lograremos lo que muchos de nuestros colegas no han podido lograr...- sonríe con maldad- Lograremos clonar al primer ser mutante del mundo

¡Que estupidez!...- maldice Bishop- ¡Hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos, no lo voy a creer!

Pues véalo...- el anciano se pone cara a cara con el agente- Pude quedarse a ver como mi señora y yo, clonamos a esa tortuga y créame señor...- dice con ironía- Que se tragara sus propias palabras...- Bishop bufe molesto ante tal atrevimiento. El matrimonio sigue con su trabajo, ignorando a Bishop

No lo creo... pero me quedare a verlo...- Bishop no se mueve de su lugar, sin dejar de observar a Miguel Ángel

**En el basurero, tanto las tortugas menores como los soldados están impresionados. Leonardo ha logrado herir muy serio a Ka. Ambos comienzan a tambalear**

¡Hermano!- Donatelo da un paso enfrente, queriendo auxiliarlo, pero esta vez, es detenido por Rafael. El mayor niega con la cabeza

No, Donnie... Él puede...- sonríe orgulloso del mayor- el podrá con Ka

Si, Rafa...- Donatelo también comparte el sentimiento- Leo acabara con el- los dos, vuelven a observar la pelea

¡Ahhgggg!- al comenzar a sentir un horrible dolor, Ka, sin más remedio, suelta a Leonardo y este cae. Con dificultad, Leonardo apenas se levanta, aspirando aire para llenar nuevamente de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Porter se toma su frente con ambas manos, tambaleándose, por el fuerte cabezazo. Sin perder tiempo, Leonardo le aplica una barrida, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, tirándolo al suelo

¡Bien, Leo!- sus hermanos lo alientan- ¡Acaba con él, hermano!-ambas tortugas lo alientan más aliviadas, su hermano pudo escapar de la trampa de Ka y ahora comienza la verdadera pelea

¡Agggg!- Ka apenas abre sus ojos, se siente muy mareado- ¿Qué me hiciste? ¡Ugggg!- Leonardo le aplica una fuerte patada en el estómago- ¡Mal... Maldito!... ¡Ahhh!- pero Ka insiste con golpear a Leonardo y una vez más, el joven líder lo golpea, esta vez, en la nuca. Cae con pesadez al suelo, un punto de presión logro paralizarlo

¡Señor Ka!- exclaman sus hombres, dispuestos a interferir

¿Qué es... lo... que... me... has hecho?- apenas articula palabras

Puntos de presión...- responde Leonardo limpiándose la sangre de sus labios

¿Pun... puntos de, de presión?-

Si...- reafirma- hace unos días atrás, mis hermanos y yo hemos enfrentado a un grupo de niños... - Leonardo aprieta sus dientes- ¡Que habían consumido tu asquerosa droga!- le recrimina con furia- ¡Nosotros no podíamos detener a esos niños, y tuvimos que aplicar estos puntos para inmovilizarlos!- Ka está más furioso pero sigue sin poder moverse

¡Y es justo lo que hizo ahora, contigo!... Sin que te percataras de eso, te aplique esos puntos para detenerte- Leonardo aprieta sus puños- Y ahora yo podre vencerte...- termina decidido

Eso... ¡NUNCA!- Ka trata de ponerse en pie- ¡Yo... soy el gran Ka!... ¡Soy el humano más poderoso del mundo!

¡UNA PATETICA EXCUSA DE SER HUMANO COMO TU, JAMAS SERA CONSIDERADO EL SER MAS FUERTE DEL MUNDO!- grita con cólera Leonardo. Esto enfurece más a Ka

¡Siiii, lo soy, mutante!- se pone de pie- ¡SOY MUY FUERTE!- Leonardo niega con la cabeza- ¡Soy UN GUERRERO INVENCIBLEEE!- el líder se ríe

Tu... - le señala- Puedes poseer una fuerza impresionante...- Ka sonríe- Pero es falsa

¿Cómo dices?- rechina

Tu fuerza solo es el resultado de una sustancia que lo único que logra es engañarte...- sus hermanos escuchan las palabras de Leonardo con orgullo- Esa droga que tu creaste, solo ofrece falsas esperanzas a tantos niños y jóvenes que buscan ser invencibles...-los ojos de Porter centellan con odio- ¡Un ser maligno y corrupto como tú, que ofrece salidas rápidas, jamás se lo podría considerar un verdadero guerrero! ¡No tienes honor! ¡Y sobre todo!- saca su espada y lo apunta con ella- ¡No sabes pelear!- Ka abre sus ojos muy impresionado por la observación del joven

¿Qué no se pelear?- sus ojos brillan con más fuerza- ¿Qué NO SE PELEAR?

¡SIIII!- Leonardo contraataca- ¡Y ESE ES TU PUNTO MAS DEBIL!

¡NO TENGO PUNTOS DEBILES, ahhhhhh!- se echa al ataque, pero no logra golpear a su oponente- ¡Ahhhh!- quiere derribarlo, pero no lo logra, esta mareado para poder hacerlo. Leonardo agita con velocidad su katana, Ka esquiva la espada, pero Leonardo le da un fuerte codazo en la sien izquierda

¡HIAaaa!- Grita y una vez más, el líder, le propina una feroz patada en la boca del estómago- ¡UGGGGG!- se toma del estómago y cae de rodillas - ¡Mal...dicion!- esconde su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Ka se siente muy adolorido

¡SEÑOR, KAAA!- sus soldados no pueden creer lo que ven, su jefe vomita sangre

¡Siiiii!- aprieta sus puños Rafael- ¡BIEN ECHO, LEO!- sonríe satisfecho- ¡SE LO TENIA MUY BIEN MERECIDO ESE CERRRDOOO!

¡Vamos Leo, acaba con el!- Donatelo demuestra sus deseos de venganza- ¡Derrótalo!

¡De... mo... nioss! ¡Ahhh!- Leonardo toca la yugular de Porter con la punta de su katana. Porter por primera vez, siente temor por un enemigo. Con una voz muy amenazante, Leonardo le dice:

Has perdido Ka... No has demostrado ser el guerrero invencible que dices ser- el cruel sujeto solo atina a mirarlo de frente- Te he ganado y ahora...- se acerca más- Libera a Miguel Ángel...- ambos contrincantes se sostienen las miradas

Jejeje... tienes razón, quelonio...- Porter vuelve a sonreír, llamando la atención de Leonardo- Es verdad... no soy un guerrero como tú, solo poseo una fuerza extra por el yellow que consumo, no se pelear... Tengo muchos puntos débiles...- Leo y sus hermanos fruncen las cejas- Gracias a ti, puede darme cuenta de muchas cosas...

¿Entonces lo admites?- pregunta con cautela el ninja de azul

Si, lo admito y es por mi debilidad que yo...- con rapidez, saca un polvo de su bolsillo y la arroja sobre Leonardo- ¡UTILIZO TRUCOS SUCIOS COMO ESTOS, JAJAJAJA!

¡Ahhhh!- Leo tira su katana de inmediato y comienza a refregarse los ojos. Siente un fuerte ardor y no logra respirar muy bien, comenzando a toser para expulsar el ardiente polvo de su garganta

¡MALDITO TRAMPOSO!- Rafael saca sus sais

¡Polvos cegadores!- grita Donatelo- ¿Uso polvos cegadores?- se gira hacia Rafael, esperando una respuesta

¡Que sucio, grrrrrrrr!- ruge Rafael

¡Polvos cegadores!- Ka responde a la pregunta de Donatelo. Leonardo sigue tosiendo y mantiene los ojos cerrados. Levantándose con dificultad, Ka corea victorioso- ¡JAJAJAJAA!- cierra sus puños- ¡Ahora que no me puedes ver, asqueroso monstruo, acabare contigo!- el color amarillo de sus ojos se intensifica aun mas, toma la katana del suelo y se prepara para matar a Leonardo. Sus hermanos observan la escena, pero esta vez, más aterrorizados

¡Te aniquilare, haaaaaa!- Porter empuña la katana con fuerza y trata de cortar el cuello de Leo. Los chicos cierran sus ojos

¡Noooo!

¡HIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- pero un fuerte grito les hace abrir sus ojos otra vez. Ven como Ka, se toma del rostro sangrante. Un ciego Leonardo cortó el rostro de su enemigo con su otra katana. El malvado ser, se retuerce de dolor y en medio de un charco de sangre- ¡MALDITOOOOO!- trata de mirar al ninja con un ojo, la sangre que rueda por su rostro, le tapa la visión- ¿Cómo es posibleeee?- Porter pide una explicación- ¡¿Si no me podias verrr?!- Gime

Es porque soy un ninja muy bien entrenado...- Leonardo levanta la cabeza aun sin abrir sus ojos- Fui entrenado desde pequeño en el arte de la invisibilidad...- Porter no lo puede creer- Un verdadero ninja sabe cómo utilizar todos sus sentidos... Los ojos simplemente son un sentido...- Ka se queda pasmado- Por lo tanto si los ojos no ven, los otros sentidos se acomodan a esa falta y se intensifican...- habla con afán en sus palabras- ¡El universo no solo es solo luz, también es oscuridad! ¡Y un verdadero luchador debe saber pelear en cualquiera de esas situaciones!

¡Nooooo!...- Ka está más que humillado y derrotado. El miedo surge en su mal vil alma

Para tu desgracia, Ka...-termina Leonardo con más furia en su interior- ¡Tus trucos no te han servido de nada contra mí! ¡TE HE GANADOOO!

¡Siiii!- los chicos exclaman por la victoria del mayor

¡Nooo! ¡Jamassssss!- grita Porter y mira a sus soldados y les ordena- ¡MATENLOSSS!- Leonardo se pone en alerta y se gira hacia sus hermanos- ¡MATENLOS A TODOSSSS!- Rafael y Donatelo miran al mayor

¡RAFA, DONNIEEEE, HUYANNN!- grita Leo con todas sus fuerzas- ¡HUYANNNNN!- los soldados apuntan con sus potentes armas a los chicos. William Porter sonríe con maldad

¡No!- grita Leo al sentir el clic de un arma- ¡NOOOO!- y antes de que las tortugas hicieran un movimiento...

¡JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-un extraño ruido invade el lugar

¡AHHHHHGGGGGGGG!- De repente, Ka y sus soldados caen al piso y se tapan con desesperación sus oídos- ¡MIS OIDOSSSSSSSSS, AGGGGGGGHHHHH!

¡JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-el potente sonido, hace caer a los enemigos, pero las tres tortugas, parecen no ser afectadas por el horrible ruido agudo

¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Leonardo mueve su cabeza hacia todos lados- ¿Qué ocurre?

¡No lo sé!- Donatelo esta impresionado como el mayor- ¿No sé qué es lo que pasa?

¿Pero qué les pasa a estos?- Rafael también busca una explicación, al verlos retorcerse en el piso

¡Yo se los explico!...- Monalisa aparece entre el medio de la montaña de basura, junto con Casey Jones

¡Monalisa!- exclama Rafael. Monalisa camina entre medio de los chicos y se para frente a Porter- ¡CASEYYYY!- clama Rafael muy contento

¡JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- el sonido parece no detenerse, esto hace gritar de desesperación a Ka y a sus hombres. Porter apenas abre su ojo y ve a la chica parada frente a el

¡Porter, William Porter!- La chica lo mira con asco- ¡El repugnante hijo del ser más malvado y sádico de este mundo!- Porter no da crédito a lo que ve, una mujer lagarto está parado frente a él. Mientras, las tortugas menores corren a auxiliar al mayor

¡Leo, Leo!- los chicos lo miran muy preocupados- ¿Estas bien?- Donatelo comienza a revisarlo

Si, chicos, estoy bien...- les sonríe aun con los ojos cerrados e hinchados

¿Puedes verme, Leo?- interroga Rafael muy preocupado

No, aun no... Pero no importa...- trata de ver- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

¡Esa chica es una genia!- exclama Casey Jones y las tortugas le prestan atención- Mientras ustedes peleaban...- les relata Jones-Ella con una extraña pistola, les disparo una especie de dardos silbantes a Ka y a sus soldados, sin que estos se dieran cuenta...

¿Dardos silbantes?- pregunta Leo, enseguida el joven recuerda haber sentido un ligero sonido antes de comenzar su pelea frente a Ka

Estos dardos- Casey, prosigue con su relato- Según me dijo Mona, son activados con un pequeño dispositivo que transmite a los dardos una señal muy aguda. Este sonido, llega a penetrar el canal auditivo y llega a una zona muy sensible del cerebro, provocando un terrible dolor...

¡Esto es impresionante!- exclama Donatelo y mira hacia donde esta Monalisa y Porter. Rafael observa a la chica con fascinación- ¡Ella es muy ingeniosa!

¿Quién eres tuuu?- Porter apenas habla sin dejar de moverse por el sonido

Eso no pienso contestarte...- Ella lo toma del cuello y lo mira amenazante- ¡Mira maldito bastardo!- se pone cara a cara- ¡Sino le avisas a tus hombres que liberen a Miguel Ángel ahora, intensificare el sonido de los dardos hasta provocarte la muerte!...- los ojos de Ka cambian de color

Tienes una hora para liberarlo, basura humana... porque si no lo haces...- Monalisa está furiosa y saca un comunicador y se lo entrega a Ka- ¡Vete despidiéndote de este mundo, Porter!...- Ka sin más remedio, toma un comunicador y hace la llamada...

Los hermanos mayores suspiran un poco aliviados, ante el resultado de la batalla... parece ser que su pequeño hermano, será liberado

**En el laboratorio...**

**Las pruebas de los científicos por fin terminan y el pequeño Miguel Ángel es finalmente sacado de la capsula por los crueles abuelitos. El quelonio es llevado nuevamente por los hombres de amarillo hasta la celda que compartía con Karai. **

**La morena, después de recobrar el conocimiento, se quedó pegada a la pared, esperando su próximo castigo. **

**Enseguida, ve como los hombres, entran a la celda y tiran al inconsciente chico al piso. Los hombres se marchan. La chica enseguida se levanta para ayudarlo**

¡Miguel Ángel!- Karai corre a auxiliarlo- ¡Miguel Ángel!- lo zamarrea- ¡Respóndeme, pequeño!-al tocarlo puede sentir que el cuerpo de la tortuga, está cubierto por una película muy fina, pegajosa y con un ligero tono amarillento

¡Ohhh, por dioss!- se tapa la cara- ¿Qué te han hecho?- mira los múltiples pinchazos que posee Mikey en su frágil cuerpo- ¿Qué hicieron contigo?

**En el basurero... **

¡JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- el chirriante ruido no cesa y Ka trata de hacer la llamada, pero el dolor que siente es insoportable

¡Ahgggg!- Porter no puede concentrarse. Rafael muy impaciente, toma a Ka del suelo y coloca su sais, bajo la barbilla del enemigo

¡VAMOS GUSANO!- Ka está muy asustado y dolorido- ¡HAS LA PUTA LLAMADA, ANTES DE QUE ACABE CONTIGO!- la chispeante mirada ámbar de Rafael hace temblar a Ka-¡MUEVE LAS MANOS, CARAJOO!

¡Ahhh!- grita y hace la llamada con dificultad. En la base de los Ángeles, uno de los hombres de amarillo, atiende el teléfono del conmutador principal

¿Diga?

"_¡Liberenloo!"_- se escucha una voz muy suave

¿Qué?- el hombre no escucha- ¿Quién habla?

"¡Soy Ka, imbécil!"

¡Señor!- el hombre se pone alerta- ¡Señor! ¿En qué puedo servirle?

"_¡Dile a Nicholas, que libere a esa tortuga!"_- las tortugas no le quitan la vista de encima- _"¡Rápido!"_

¡Pero, señor!

"_¡OBEDECE, IMBECIL!"- _grita desesperado- _"Megverten"_- dice con una muy malvada sonrisa, una extraña palabra, que el soldado reconoce enseguida su significado

¡En, enseguida señor!- se encamina hacia donde se encuentran la sala principal y le comunica a Nicholas las ordenes de su jefe. Nicholas al ser informado, actúa enseguida. De inmediato, se traslada hacia las celdas de los prisioneros.

Junto con cuatro soldados, entran a la celda y pueden observar a Miguel Ángel, desmayado en los brazos de Karai. La morena sujeta con más fuerza el cuerpo de la tortuga

¡Vamos, perra, ya suéltalo!- le ordena Nicholas- ¡Tenemos que llevarnos al chico a un paseo!

¡Noooo, ya dejenloooo!- se aferra más a Mikey- ¡Ya ha tenido suficiente, déjenlo en paz!- le suplica con la mirada- ¡Haaaa!- Nicholas le arranca de sus brazos a la maltrecha tortuga y patea a Karai

¡TE DIJE QUE LO SOLTARAS, PERRA!- Karai cae de espaldas y enseguida es sujetada por dos hombres

¡Nooooo!- grita con todas sus fuerzas- ¡MIGUEL ANGELLL!

¡YA, ya no grites tanto, mujer!- Nicholas toma al chico entre sus brazos y sonríe con maldad- No le haremos más daño... Solo se lo regresaremos a su familia

¿Qué?- Karai esta estupefacta- ¿Cómo dices?

Como lo oíste, cariño, órdenes del Gran Ka...- termina Nicholas, llevándose a Miguel Ángel. Karai es dejada por los hombres y da un suspiro de alivio mesclado con resignación

Al menos... es uno de nosotros...- la morena se tapa el rostro con ambas manos. Su destino aún no está sellado...

¡Ahhhh!- Rafael toma a Ka del cuello y hace chocar su cara con la de Porter

¿Dime en donde liberaran a nuestro hermano?- Porter se intimida- ¡Dilo!

Ya... ya di la orden...- responde adolorido- Miguel-san ya está liberado...

¡Mentiras!- Rafa le aprieta más el cuello

¿En dónde lo dejaran?- pregunta Leonardo con los ojos semi cerrados

¡No lo sé!- responde entre dientes Ka- Solo les dije que lo liberaran...- sonríe con malicia. Las tortugas no pueden creer el descaro de Porter- ¡Ya lo libere! Ustedes no me especificaron en donde querían que lo liberara, jejeje...

¡HIJO DE PUTAA!- Rafael golpea duramente el rostro de Ka, el malvado es casi desmayado por la furia del ninja rojo- ¡BASURAAA!

¡YA CALMATE, RAFAEL!- Leonardo trata de calmarlo y la chica lagarto vuelve a ponerse frente a Porter

Escúchame, enfermo...- Monalisa le habla a Ka- ¿Se te ha olvidado de que aun puedo hacer que se te explote el cerebro?- Ka semi desfallecido, solo atina a mirarla- dile a tus hombres que liberen al chico en el muelle 33... O si no te matare, es tu decisión...- Ka sonríe

Si hago lo que me dices... tu libérame... y estaremos a mano...- Donatelo mira a Monalisa y espera un acuerdo, solo espera que la chica haga lo correcto- Sino, no hay trato...

Está bien...- responde Monalisa, ante el alivio de Ka- Esperaremos a que lo liberen y recién ahí, tú serás liberado

Bien...- Porter sonríe y vuelve a tomar el comunicador. Llama a sus hombres y les informa las nuevas órdenes- En una hora, Miguel Ángel será liberado en el muelle 33- responde Ka ante el alivio de las tortugas mayores

Mikey...- lo nombra Leonardo a su hermanito. Rafael y Donatelo comparten el sentimiento, su hermano menor después de tantos días, será regresado a ellos

**Mientras, en el avión privado de William Porter, Nicholas junto a tres soldados, vuelan hacia New York con el inconsciente Miguel Ángel a bordo. Ya casi cuando está por cumplirse la hora, el mano de derecha de Porter, va hacia atrás del jet. Miguel Ángel esta semi consciente, tendido en el suelo**

Así que el jefe ordeno que hiciéramos "Megverten" con el- el fuerte hombre choca sus puños y toma a Miguel Ángel del cinturón- Muy bien, que sus deseos sean ordenes, señor...- y el cruel sujeto, golpea a Miguel Ángel una vez más, sin piedad.

**Ya cumplida la hora, Leonardo puede notar como su vista, va volviendo a la normalidad. Porter y sus hombres se encuentran vigilados por Monalisa, a la espera de la liberación del menor de los Hamato. Rafael y Casey, demuestran su impaciencia, Donatelo no despega su vista de Ka**

¡Ya ha pasado una hora!- Rafael ruge como un león enjaulado-¿Cuándo liberaran a Miguel Ángel?- se aproxima a Ka- ¿Cuándo demonios llegaran tus soldados con Mikey?

¡Paciencia!- exige Ka- Ya llegaran...- sonríe como si nada

Mas te vale por tu vida, Ka...- Leonardo habla amenazante- Que mi hermano sea liberado porque si no...

¡BLAM BLAM BLAM!

¡AL SUELOOOO!- Grita Monalisa al verse, de repente, atacados a disparos. En su caída a tierra, Mona pierde el control de mano que controla a los dardos silbantes

¡Nooo!- grita Donatelo al ver a sus hermanos caídos- ¡LEO, RAFA!- de inmediato, un jet muy lujoso, sobrevuela sobre el basurero. Del mismo y en medio de la conmoción generalizada, Nicholas baja con una cuerda y ayuda a su jefe, quien muy gustoso, sube a su avión

¡Maldición!- maldice la chica lagarto al ver como escapa Ka- ¡No!

¡JAJAAJAA!- Porter se carcajea, mientras que Casey, Donnie, Rafa y Leo, lo observan con odio- ¡ESTA VEZ GANARON, MONSTRUOS!- se burla- ¡PERO LES JURO QUE DE ESTA PELEA, HABRA REVANCHA!- los amenaza- ¡SE HAN GANADO A SU PEOR ENEMIGO, TORTUGAS!- se voltea, pero enseguida los vuelve a mirar-¡AHHHH Y MIGUEL-SAN YA FUE LIBERADO EN EL MUELLE 33!- sus ojos se vuelven de nuevo dorados-¡SOLO ESPERO QUE LLEGUEN A ENCONTRARLO A TIEMPO!- los chicos lo miran con horror- ¡SINO MIGUELITO SE VA A MORIR! ¡JAAJAAJAJAA!- y con esto, Ka huye como un perfecto cobarde. El jet se aleja a toda velocidad

¡HIJO DE PUTAAAA!- grita del coraje, Monalisa- ¡ESCAPO!

¡Olvídate de él!- exclama Leonardo- ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Mikey!- ordena muy angustiado

¡YO IRE POR EL!- Rafael emprende enseguida la marcha

¡YO VOY CONTIGO, RAFA!- se ofrece Casey. Monalisa detiene a Rafael

¡RAFAEL, USA MI MOTO!- le dice la chica y le tira las llaves. Este asiente muy agradecido- ¡ESTA DETRÁS DEL DEPOSITO DE AUTOS CALCINADOS!

¡Ok, gracias!- Rafael corre con todas sus fuerzas y llega donde está el rodado. Sin perder tiempo, emprende la marcha a toda prisa hacia el muelle 33. De atrás, es seguido por su amigo Casey, quien viaja en su propia moto

¡Por favor, hermanito!- unas lágrimas de emoción y miedo, ruedan por el rostro de Rafael- ¡Resiste, ahí voy!

¡Vámonos!- ordena Monalisa- ¡Nosotros volvamos a las alcantarillas!- Leonardo y Donatelo, la miran con angustia- ¡Debemos prepararnos!- dice con voz triste- No sabemos en qué estado pudo haber quedado el niño...- los chicos aterrorizados, asienten muy temerosos y regresan con ella

**En las alcantarillas...**

**El sensei camina con mucha preocupación. El viejo roedor, está muy inquieto. Aún desconoce el resultado de la pelea de sus hijos contra el cruel Ka. April solo lo observa y se acaricia el vientre.**

**Su pancita de tres meses de embarazo, aun no se nota, pero la angustia que esta sintiendo, la hacen poner muy nerviosa, provocando que se acaricie el vientre. Minutos después, Splinter se para en seco y siente que se mueven sus bigotes. **

**Esto provoca que April, se pare y le pregunte:**

¿Maestro?- la mujer lo toma de los hombros- ¿Qué ocurre?

Es Miguel Ángel...- ella abre sus ojos- Ha sido liberado...- exclama entre asustado y aliviado

**Unos minutos después, Rafael y Casey llegan al muelle. Rápidamente bajan de sus motocicletas y comienzan a buscar en el lugar**

¡Separémonos!- ordena Rafael y comienza a buscar por el enorme lugar. Pasa casi media hora y no lo hallan en las inmediaciones del abandonado muelle- ¡No está!- exclama cuando se reencuentra con Casey- ¡No está!

¡Tranquilo, Rafa!- lo sujeta del rostro- ¡No hemos buscado por los techos!- el chico de rojo asiente- ¡Quizás este por ahí!

Entendido...- y ambos retoman la búsqueda. Caminan por las azoteas

¡MIGUEL ANGELLLLL!- grita Rafael a todo pulmon- ¡MIGUEL ANGELLLLL!- más lágrimas derrama por la angustia vivida- ¿EN DONDE ESTASSSSSSSSS?- y cuando sigue buscando, una pequeña figura a lo lejos, llama su atención- ¿Mikey?- dice Rafael y corre hacia donde está la figura

¡OH NOOO!- y cuando se acerca más... puede notar a una pequeña masa sanguinolenta que le hace helar los huesos- ¿¡MIGUEL ANGEL!?- con el más extremo terror puro, Rafael puede apreciar a su pobre hermano, tirado en medio de un enorme charco de sangre.

¡Hermanito!- temblando como una hoja, Rafael se acerca. Sus ojos no dan crédito a lo que ve. Miguel Ángel está cubierto en sangre y lleno de heridas. Su pequeño cuerpo, fue literalmente masacrado. Su antifaz anaranjado, apenas se puede distinguir, está casi por completo, empapado en sangre

Temiendo lo peor, Rafael con las manos temblorosas, trata de tocar a su hermano...

¿Mi... Mi... Mikey?- lo llama en un susurro

¿Ra... Raphie?- los ojos de Rafael se abren por la impresión. Su hermano, milagrosamente está vivo- ¿E... eres tu?- gime Mikey, al no poder creer que ha vuelto a ver a su rudo hermano

¡MIKEYYYYY!- enseguida Rafael lo estrecha contra su cuerpo. Miguel Ángel al reconocer el cálido tacto de su hermano de rojo, sonríe levemente- ¡Hermanito!

Rafita...- Sus hermosos ojos azules, se llenan de lágrimas

¡Mikey!- lo abraza con fuerza- ¡Maldita sea!- su voz delata el horror y el coraje que siente- ¿Qué te hicieron?- trata de contener su furia- ¿Qué te hicieron, grrrrr?

Olvídalo...- murmura Miguel Ángel, muy gustoso de estar entre los brazos protectores de Rafael- olvídalo...- Rafael lo escucha con atención y con ternura, acaricia la cabeza de su hermanito- me da... tanto gusto, volverte a ver- Las lágrimas se apoderan de Rafael una vez más, al oírlo decir esas palabras- gru... ñon...- y de inmediato, Miguel se desvanece en sus brazos, llenando de pánico a su hermano mayor

¡Miguel Ángel!- Rafael lo llama con desesperación. Su hermanito ha sido invadido por la oscuridad...

**CONTINUARA...**

**¿¡Hola como están!?**

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo número 14 de esta historia. Por fin se ha sucedido la pelea entre Ka y Leonardo. Debo confesar que este capítulo me ha costado bastante, ya sea por la acción y por el lado guerrero de Leonardo**

**El líder audaz no es mi favorito del todo y me ha costado escribir y describir cómo piensa y actúa en una pelea**

**Pero gracias a la ayuda de mis dos queridas amigas y compañeras, Rose Black Dragon y Cloeh, he podido escribir la acción y me han ayudado a entender un poco mas a nuestro querido Leonardo... ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LAS DOS, CHICAS, LAS QUIERO MUCHO! ¡ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE EL RESULTADO FINAL!**

**Además, por fin, Miguel Ángel fue liberado de las crueles y macabras garras de Porter... Pero la pregunta es... ¿Qué efectos y consecuencias soportara la familia Hamato a partir de ahora? ¿Miguel Ángel se salvara?... Eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo llamado:**

"**CONSECUENCIAS"**

**En el capítulo 15, empezara el verdadero drama y la acción de esta historia. Así que preparen sus pañuelos, lectores**

**Eso es todo, les agradezco como siempre las críticas y el apoyo y nos estaremos viendo, muy pronto**

**¡Bye! ¡ABRAZOS!**

**MIKEMASTERS Z**


	15. Chapter 15

**CONSECUENCIAS**

**En las azoteas del muelle 33, Rafael llama desesperadamente a su hermanito. Miguel Ángel, después de haber pasado 15 días en las manos de su cruel rival, William Porter, ha sido finalmente liberado. **

**Horas después de la pelea que Leonardo mantuvo con Porter, el menor de los chicos, fue abandonado por Nicholas en el puerto de New York, muy malherido...**

¡Mikey!... ¡Mikeyyyy!- Rafael toma el rostro de su hermanito entre sus manos. Le acaricia las mejillas, tratando de volverlo en si- ¡Por favor, hermano!- Comienza a desesperarse- ¡Háblame!- los latidos del corazón de Rafael se vuelven más fuertes- ¡Por favor!- une su frente con la de Miguel Ángel

**Casey al escuchar los gritos de desesperación de Rafael, corre hacia el origen de los sonidos. El guerrero estaba un poco lejos de allí y al oírlo, se aproxima con rapidez, casi chocando con todo a su paso**

¡Rafaelllll!- lo llama de lejos, llegando asustado y lo que ve... Lo deja petrificado...

**La escena es desgarradora...**

¡Ohhh por todos los cielos!- exclama el peli azul. Rafael sostiene a un desvanecido Miguel Angel entre sus brazos. El cuerpo de Mikey, está cubierto en sangre, lleno de heridas, con sus protectores, cinturón, bandana y rodilleras, totalmente desgarradas

Un enorme charco de sangre, esta dibujado debajo de ambas tortugas. Con el corazón en la boca, Casey corre hacia donde están sus amigos

¡Rafa!- teme preguntar- ¿Es... esta... esta?- le tiemblan las rodillas

Está vivo...- responde sintiendo la débil respiración de su hermanito en su cuello- Está muy grave, pero vivo...- se levanta del suelo y sujeta a Miguel Angel- ¡Casey!- El humano lo mira muy asustado- ¡Llama a los demás, diles que busquen a Leatherhead y a Mortu!- ordena con seriedad- ¡Necesitaremos de su equipo utrom para salvar a Mikey!- Casey esta estático, parece no reaccionar. Rafael se desespera

¡VAMOS CASEY, LLAMALOS, NO PERDAMOS TIEMPO!- con los gritos, Jones reacciona- ¡MUEVETE!

¡S... SI SII!- y se apresura a hacer la llamada. Rafael carga a su hermano al estilo nupcial y corre hacia la motocicleta. Coloca a su hermano entre medio de él y el volante y emprende el regreso a casa, a toda velocidad

¡Tranquilo, hermano!- le dice entre lágrimas - ¡Te salvaremos!- le besa la frente con cariño- ¡Te lo prometo!- un destello de odio y dolor, se estampa en los ojos ámbar de Rafael- ¡Ese Ka me las pagara, te lo prometo Mikey! ¡Ese tipo me las pagara!

**Mientras...**

**Izumi miraba a través de la ventana de su apartamento. La cara de la joven, delataba tristeza y determinación. Habían pasado muchos días sin ver a Miguel Ángel.**

**Un dolor estaba creciente en su pecho y que Raymond le confirmara que su ex pareja, William Porter, tenía a su novio mutante en sus garras, eso provoco que su dolor y angustia se incrementara aún más, llevándola a tomar una drástica decisión. **

**Después de pensar muy bien sus próximos pasos, la chica, se dirige a su cuarto. Toma unas prendas y se cambia de vestuario.**

**Se pone una camisa blanca, una chamarra de cuero, pantalones negros y botas del mismo color. Una vez lista, saca de su armario una pequeña caja. Ella saca un arma de alto calibre de la misma y la esconde en el bolsillo de su chamarra**

**Una vez lista, se dirige a la habitación de su primo y revisa un armario. Ve una caja fuerte y teclea los números de un pequeño tablero...**

**Del mismo, saca de un pequeño cofre, una sustancia verde y brillante que está dentro de un tubo de ensayo. Izumi lo toma entre sus manos y lo presiona contra** **su pecho**

"_Por favor, Ray, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer"_- piensa Izumi y guarda el tubo en su cartera. Sale presurosa del cuarto, toma unas llaves y sale de su apartamento. Sube a su camioneta y emprende el viaje... con rumbo desconocido. Desde una de las azoteas vecinas, su primo Raymond la ve salir

Izumi...- dice al verla partir- ¿A dónde vas?- el ya sin más que esperar, comienza a seguir a su prima

Tengo que terminar con esto de una buena vez...- Izumi frunce el ceño mientras conduce- Tengo que liberar a Mikey...- la joven se dirige hacia el centro de la ciudad- Aunque tenga que entregar esto...- observa su cartera- Y me cueste la vida...- Izumi llega al barrio chino...

**En la guarida...**

**April queda impresionada por lo dicho por Splinter. El viejo roedor se toma del pecho con angustia, el padre que hay en el alma de Splinter, le ha avisado que su niño menor, ha sido liberado de la prisión de sus enemigos**

Sensei...- April le toma de las manos- ¿Esta seguro?- el sensei asiente- ¿Mikey está libre?

Si... mi instinto no me falla, señorita O'Neil...- responde con los ojos cerrados- Mi hijo menor ya está en libertad

¡MAESTRO, APRIL!- de inmediato, la voz de Leonardo, se oye desde la entrada. Rápidamente, April y Splinter, se enfilan hacia la puerta

¡Donatelo!- exclama Splinter al verlo entrar a toda prisa - ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunta, pero el ninja morado, no responde, solo corre hacia su laboratorio

Al instante, aparece Leonardo en compañía de Monalisa, quien lo guía, hacia el salón. El sensei al ver a su hijo mayor, lastimado...

¡Leonardo!- va hacia el- ¡Hijo mio!

Hemos ganado, sensei...- dice el líder, antes de oír preguntas- Mikey ha sido liberado...- una triste sonrisa se dibuja en su cansado rostro- Rafael fue por el... Donatelo fue a preparar sus suministros médicos para atender a Mikey

Eso es algo que esperaba escuchar, hijo...- suspira más aliviado- Mi pequeño por fin estará en casa...- luego observa al mayor con miedo- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tus ojos?- ve como los ojos de Leonardo estan hinchados e irritados, sin nombrar las heridas y golpes, que tiene en su rostro y cuerpo- ¿Estas bien?- pregunta muy preocupado

Polvos cegadores, padre...- responde Leonardo con los ojos entrecerrados- Han usado conmigo polvos cegadores, pero estoy bien...

¡Ohhh, Leo!- April se le acerca y le toca la cara- ¿Puedes ver?

Solo un poco borroso...- contesta- pero ya pasara, no te preocupes...- le resta importancia

Ven, te curare...-lo toma de las manos. Monalisa solo observa a Leonardo y lo mira con ternura

¡No!- se detiene- La prioridad es Mikey ahora, April, no te preocupes por mí

"_Es un gran joven".._.- piensa la chica lagarto- _"Se ha sacrificado por los suyos, sin pensar en su propia seguridad"_- no deja de observarlo- _"Es un gran hermano mayor, como me hubiese gustado tener un hermano así"... _- dice para sí misma

¡Chicos me han llamado!- los interrumpe, Donatelo. Todos forman un circulo- ¡Es Casey!- dice muy preocupado- ¡Han encontrado a Mikey!...- el rostro de todos se tornan angustiantes- ¡Pero muy mal herido!- Donatelo está al borde de las lágrimas- Leatherhead y Mortu, vienen en camino... Nos ayudaran con...

¡AYUDA!- los gritos de Rafael los alertan a todos. Rafael entra a toda prisa junto con Casey y detrás de ellos llega Leatherhead quien trae a Miguel Ángel entre sus brazos. Segundos después llega el señor Mortu y algunos de sus guardianes quienes traen con ellos, varios equipos médicos de tecnología utrom

¿Mikey?- exclama Leonardo con preocupación al no poder ver...- ¿¡Dónde!?

¡OHHHH, MI NIÑOOO!- el grito de terror de Splinter, hacen sobresaltar al líder- ¡MI NIÑOOO!- el sensei corre hacia su hijo- ¡MIGUEL ANGEL!- se acerca a Leatherhead- ¡MI NIÑO!

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?- Leonardo mira hacia todos lados con desesperación- ¿¡Respóndanme!?

¡Ahhhh, dios mio!- April se tapa el rostro con horror. El estado que Ka ha dejado a Miguel Angel, es escalofriante. Leonardo solo ve manchas que se mueven de un lado al otro que arman un gran alboroto. Esto le hace perder la calma

¿¡Chicos!?- exige casi a los gritos- ¡¿Cómo esta, Mikey?!

¡Mi... MIKEYYYYY!- la expresión de espanto en la voz de Donatelo, ya le da la respuesta que tanto buscaba el mayor- ¿¡Qué LE HAN HECHO!?

¿Do... Donnie?- tartamudea temeroso

¡Rápido!- el señor Mortu da las ordenes- ¡Llevémoslo a la bañera!- el lagarto obedece al utrom- ¡Debemos lavar la sangre y suciedad de su cuerpo, así podremos ver la gravedad de sus heridas!- Leatherhead corre hacia el baño y coloca el maltrecho cuerpo del quelonio en la bañera- ¡Ustedes!- señala a sus hombres- ¡Preparen e instalen los equipos en el laboratorio de Donatelo!

¡Enseguida, señor Mortu!- los hombres se ponen a trabajar de inmediato. Todos los demás se enfilan para el baño

**Donatelo con rapidez, abre el grifo y moja con agua tibia, el cuerpo del travieso. Leahtherhead sujeta con delicadeza la cabeza de Miguel Ángel, para que el genio de morado pueda lavar a su hermano con más comodidad. **

**Rafael quien está al lado del lagarto, solo observa como el agua mesclada con la sangre, se filtran por el desagüe. Se muerde los labios para ya no llorar. Un sentimiento de odio y rencor, se van incrustando en su alma...**

¡Ohhh, Mikey!- exclama Donatelo con los ojos llorosos- ¿Qué te han hecho?-Leatherhead le quita la bandana, los protectores, el cinturón al niño, dejándolo sin nada puesto. El agua recorre limpiando su cuerpo y poco a poco se van revelando las heridas que el sádico de William Porter, le ha infligido.

Mi...Mi hijo...- Splinter observa la escena desde el lintel de la puerta. Cortes, quemaduras, golpes y demás es lo que ve sobre la anatomía de su hijo menor. Se toma del pecho por el dolor que está sintiendo al ver a Miguel Ángel asi, tan frágil tan herido...

**Leonardo está detrás de su padre, su vista se aclara un poco más y ya puede ver mejor... Le comienzan a temblar las manos y el cuerpo, al ver a su adorado hermanito en ese estado, le provoca más dolor en su corazon**

¿Mikey?- se apresura en preguntar- ¿Cómo esta Mikey?- su voz delata la angustia del mayor. Nadie sabe que responderle a Leonardo, todos están en shock

¡Listo!- Mortu se abre paso entre Splinter y Leonardo- ¡Ya he preparado mi equipo, tráiganlo enseguida!- Ambos genios verdes asienten y levantan a la maltrecha tortuga y la llevan hacia el laboratorio. El maestro Splinter, va tras de ellos...

¡Mi pequeño!- declara el sensei pero es detenido por Mortu

Por favor, quédese aquí...- Le dice el utrom- Leatherhead, Donatelo y yo, atenderemos a su hijo, no se preocupe...- El maestro apretando su bastón, asiente y se va hacia el sillón a esperar...

**Leonardo se refriega los ojos y su vista se aclara por completo. Lo que sus almendrados ojos ve, lo deja pasmado. Rafael esta de rodillas al lado de la bañera, el ninja rojo tiene su mirada fija en el agua.**

**La espesa sangre de Miguel Ángel quedo entre las paredes y el piso de azulejo blanco, el agua roja se va por las cañerías. Leonardo baja su cabeza y cierra sus ojos, ha visto lo que nunca en su joven vida quiso ver: la sangre derramada de uno de sus hermanos, yéndose por el desagüe... **

**Rafael deja el agua correr y se levanta. Toma una esponja y comienza a limpiar la bañera ante la mirada de su hermano mayor. Leonardo se acerca a Rafael y pone su mano en el hombro de su hermano**

Deja eso Rafael...- le dice con cariño- Yo lo hare... yo lo limpiaré...

No...- se niega en voz baja- Yo lo hare... tú ya hiciste mucho por hoy...- la voz angustiosa de Rafael, provoca una punzada en el pecho del líder...

Rafa...

Por favor, Leo...- le interrumpe y lo mira con dolor- Yo lo hare, tu ve con April...- Leonardo frunce el ceño- Ve a curarte esas heridas, antes de que se infecten...- termina Rafael, cerrando sus ojos.

**Leonardo entiende que es inútil hacer desistir a Rafael. El mayor observa como Rafael mira su cuerpo. El mismo se encuentra manchado con la sangre de Miguel Ángel, la sangre de su querido hermanito. Leonardo se lleva sus manos a su cara, queriendo intentar, soportar el dolor y no derrumbarse.**

**Se debe mantenerse fuerte, su más difícil tarea está por comenzar... debe ayudar a sanar a su hermano menor, que no decaiga y no permitir que sus otros hermanos caigan con él.**

**El segundo mayor sigue refregando la bañera, sin darse cuenta de que aún es observado por Leonardo, quien tragándose las lágrimas, se da vuelta y va hacia el laboratorio...**

**El joven líder camina a paso lento, va hacia el laboratorio y ve que en la puerta del mismo, se encuentran su padre, Casey, April y los guardianes. Todos están muy afligidos y esperando que Donatelo y los demás, traten las horrendas heridas del ninja anaranjado. Leonardo posa su vista en cada uno de los miembros de su familia, la angustia y el miedo, reina en el ambiente. Su padre tiene su rostro tapado con sus manos. El dolor que está sintiendo por su hijo menor, lo está asfixiando. **

**El hijo mayor se muerde los labios, quiere consolar a su padre y se acerca a el**

Leonardo...- La suave voz de Monalisa lo detiene- Ven por favor...- le extiende la mano- Déjame curarte esas heridas...- Leonardo suspira y se toma de la frente. Un repentino dolor de cabeza lo invade. Después de su desigual pelea contra Porter, el dolor por los golpes recibidos por parte del villano, se hacen más fuertes

¿Te duele la cabeza?- pregunta Monalisa y apoya su mano en la frente del líder

Un poco...

Tienes fiebre...- Todos los presentes se voltean a verlos- Después de que termine de curarte, Leonardo, debes recostarte...

No, en verdad estoy bien...

Hijo mio...- Splinter interfiere- Debes dejar que te curen...- En ese momento, Rafael sale del baño, después de limpiar y darse una ducha

Pero padre...

Leonardo...- le habla suave- Debes estar bien y descansar mucho...- Leo asiente, Rafael observa a su hermano mayor, está muy lastimado y cansado. Sus facciones se aflijan

Debes recuperarte, hijo mio... Miguel Ángel va a necesitar de tus fuerzas para recuperarse de esta terrible experiencia...- Esas palabras dichas por su padre, hacen enfadar a Rafael. Leonardo solo asiente...- Tienes que estar fuerte para tu hermano...

¿Por qué?- la voz irritada de Rafael, llama la atención de todos

¿Porque?... ¿Por qué, Rafael?...- su padre le pide una explicación. El ninja rojo se pone enfrente de su padre

Porque tiene que ser Leonardo el que se encargue de todo aquí...- señala a su hermano. Splinter lo mira asombrado y dolido, puede ver una terrible angustia en los ojos de Rafael. Leonardo también la percibe

Porque tu hermano es el líder y es el mayor...- responde con suavidad- Es su responsabilidad...

¿Así?- dice con ironía- ¡Ahhh claro me olvide!- ese tono de voz, comienza a molestar a Splinter- ¡Se me ha olvidado de que Leonardo es el líder y el hermano mayor! ¡Que por su deber, debe ocuparse de todo en esta casa!

Rafa...- Leonardo quiere interferir- Por favor...

¡No!- grita con enojo- ¡No, Leo, no! ¡No es justo!- patalea, Splinter esta estático. Los demás no saben qué hacer ni decir, solo observa la discusión familiar

¡No es justo que tú te encargues de todo! ¡Hoy diste tu vida por Mikey! ¡Ese maldito de Ka puedo matarte hoy!- cierra sus ojos y aprieta sus puños- ¡Hoy pude haber perdido a dos hermanos y eso, no es justo!- Esas palabras angustian aún más a Leonardo

Hijo mio...- Splinter quiere consolarlo- Rafael

¿Y tú que haces?- le recrimina a Splinter con furia, apuntándolo - ¿Tu que harás en todo esto? ¿Te mantendrás al margen como lo haces siempre?

¡Rafael!- el líder, jamás espero esto de su hermano- ¡Por favor, ya basta!- le ordena con firmeza

¡No!- le grita a Leonardo- ¡Tú eres nuestro padre, se supone que eres nuestro padre!- Splinter se toma del pecho por el dolor que está sintiendo, al oír esas palabras de su hijo de rojo-¡Tú debes estar aquí para consolarnos, para apoyarnos pero nunca estas!- unas lágrimas comienzan a rodar por las mejillas de Rafael- ¡Leo es el que siempre esta cuando necesitamos de un padre! ¡Un cargo que solo tú le has impuesto!...- exclama indignado

A veces me pongo a pensar que quizás para ti, solo somos tus ninjas... y no tus hijos...- eso último apuñalo el alma de Splinter...-

Ra... Rafael...- Splinter pronuncia su nombre, con la voz entrecortada- ¡Hijo!

¡Eres un mal padre!... - Leonardo se tapa la cara, asombrado, jamás pensó que Rafael diría unas palabras tan dolorosas. Splinter abre sus ojos desencajado. Casey, April y Monalisa están en el mismo estado que el sensei

¡Rafael no digas eso!...- Dice April tratando de tranquilizarlo

¡Cálmate, amigo!- Casey trata de tocar el hombro de Rafael, pero este lo aparta de un manotazo. Splinter aprieta muy fuerte su bastón

¡Es la verdad!...- el semblante del ninja rojo, se vuelve muy serio, no deja de mirar a su padre- ¡Si tú no le hubieses prohibido a Miguel Ángel ver a esa chica, el cabeza hueca, jamás hubiese huido de casa!...- se seca las lágrimas- ¡Jamás lo hubiesen capturado!- Splinter lo mira asombrado

¡Rafael!- Splinter choca su bastón contra el piso, muy molesto y herido- ¡Me estas ofendiendo, me estas faltando el respeto!...- le tiemblan las manos- ¡Este no es el momento!- todos se acercan al sensei, muy asustados al ver como el maestro, comienza a temblar de los nervios

¡SI LO ES!- un grito lleno de rabia, lo hizo sobresaltar- ¡Si lo es! ¡Esto paso por tu culpa! ¡¿No has visto como nos han devuelto a Mikey?!- Rafael se azota la cara por el dolor vivido. Splinter respira agitado, el enojo que había comenzado a sentir hacia su hijo, lo ha cambiado por la comprensión. Entiende que Rafael solo está asustado por lo que pueda ocurrirle a su hermano y solo esta, sacando el temor que lo acecha con esos gritos

Leonardo solo los observa, le tiembla el labio inferior. Su familia se va a desmoronar si no hace algo. Se acerca a toda prisa al lado de Rafael y abraza fuertemente a su hermano impetuoso.

Rafael al verse envuelto en esos cálidos brazos, corresponde ese abrazo. Apoya su cara en los hombros de Leonardo, dejando que sus lágrimas, rueden por los hombros del mayor

¡Por favor, hermanito!..- Le susurra al oído- No te enfades con nuestro padre, esto no fue su culpa... – Rafael cierra los ojos- Nuestro hermanito no va a morir, no temas... Veraz que Mikey se recuperara...- le acaricia el caparazón. Monalisa se tapa la boca al ver la tierna escena. Sus ojos cafés, están fijos en Leonardo y un leve rubor, enciende sus mejillas

Es... que tengo... miedo...- apenas articula palabras. Splinter solo los observa, cierra sus ojos también- No... Quiero... perder... a Mikey...- April ya no soporta más y comienza a llorar en el pecho de su esposo. Casey la consuela

No lo perderemos, Rafa- lo abraza más fuerte- No perdamos las esperanzas...Con la ayuda de todos nosotros, Mikey se recuperara...- eleva sus ojos al cielo

¡NECESITAMOS SANGRE!- de un portazo Mortu sale del laboratorio, asustando a todos- ¿Quién de ustedes es compatible con Miguel Ángel?- pregunta desesperado

¡Yo, yo soy compatible con el!- Rafael se suelta de Leonardo, inmediatamente- ¡Usen toda mi sangre, toda la que haga falta!- exclama Rafael con decisión

¡Ven, joven!- le señala Mortu y ambos están por entrar, pero Rafael se detiene y da una última mirada a su padre

Si Mikey... no sale de esta...- le dice con rencor- Nunca... ¡Te lo voy a perdonar!... – Entra al laboratorio. Splinter no da crédito a lo que oye, una vez más, ha sido herido por su amado hijo

Padre...- los intentos de Leonardo de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano de rojo, fueron en vano. El sensei baja su cabeza, totalmente derrotado... Las duras palabras de su hijo, lo han dejado desolado...

**Por otro lado... **

¡Maldita... maldita sea!

¡Por favor, señor Ka, quédese quieto!- un hombre de traje blanco, cura las heridas que Porter ha recibido de las manos de Leonardo- No puedo curarlo como es debido sino... ¡Ahh!- pero el hombre retrocede al ver la temible mirada de su jefe...

Acaso... ¿Tú me estas ordenando que hacer? ¡Tock!- da un golpe sobre la mesa- ¿A mí?

¡No... No señor, yo solo!

¡Entonces cierra la boca y cumple con tu trabajo!- se siente fastidiado y enfurecido- ¡MALDITAS TORTUGAS!- Bishop solo los observa, mientras el enfermero termina de curar las heridas del cruel sujeto. El agente emboza una sonrisa

Se lo dije, Ka...- Porter al oírlo se enfada más- Le dije que tuviera cuidado con esas tortugas... Son muy peligrosas, no debió provocarlas...- El rubio mira hacia el otro lado y Bishop le toca el rostro. Un corte hecho desde el pómulo izquierdo hasta el mentón, ha marcado horriblemente el rostro de Ka- Y veo que mi gran amigo, Leonardo, le ha dejado su marca...- dice con burla

¡MALDITO MONSTRUOOOO!- grita- ¡ESA TORTUGA DE AZUL, ME LAS VA A PAGAR MUY CAROOO!- toma un espejo y ve ese horrible corte- ¡Me ha marcado!...- Rompe el espejo contra el suelo- ¡Y eso me lo cobrare con creces!- se levanta de su silla y camina a paso veloz hacia los calabozos. Bishop se rie con satisfacción, goza enormemente que Porter haya sido herido, pero su rostro se vuelve serio. Piensa en su ex pareja, Monalisa

Mona...- se toma del mentón- ¿Por qué te has unido a las tortugas? ¿Qué quieres hacer con ellos?...- se cruza de brazos- Esto debo averiguarlo...- El agente abandona la mansión

Karai por su parte, sigue recargada contra la pared del calabozo. Piensa en Miguel Ángel, que haya sido sacado bruscamente de su lado, la ha dejado intranquila...

Miguel Ángel...- mira hacia el techo- ¿Qué es lo que te habrán hecho ahora? ¿Te habrán liberado de verdad?

¡Maldita Zorra!- Karai se sobresalta al sentir la voz de William Porter, ella se cubre. Puede sentir que Ka, emana un "aura" terrible...

¿Qué... que es lo que quieres?- Ka entra al calabozo y toma a Karai de los brazos- ¡AhHHHH suéltame!

¡Tú!- la zamarrea con brusquedad- Dime ya... ¿En dónde se esconden las tortugas?- le gruñe. Karai le sostiene la mirada- ¡VAMOS DIMELOOO!

¡Yo no sé nada!- grita la chica- ¡No sé dónde viven! Y si supiera en donde se esconden, ¡Jamás te lo diría!

¡Mientes!- La enfrenta cara a cara- Mírame, perra...-Karai cierra sus ojos- ¡Mejor respóndeme en donde se encuentran las tortugas o serás tú la que me pague por esto!- le señala el corte aun sangrante. Karai al reconocer el corte de una katana, sonríe, dejando perplejo a Ka

¡JejejejeJAJAAJAJAAAJAJA!- ella ríe a carcajadas. Esto hace enfurecer más a Ka

¡¿DE QUE TE RIES, PERRA?!

Jajajajajajaja... ahhhhhhhh- Karai deja de reír- ¡De ti!... ¡DE TI ME RIO, ENFERMO!- Porter rechina sus dientes - Reconozco ese corte... Es proveniente de la hoja de una katana... - lo observa con burla- De seguro que esa ¡Hermoooosa herida!... te la hizo, Leonardo... ¿Verdad?- Porter la aprieta más fuerte de los brazos- ¡Ahhhh!

¿Grrrr, te parece divertido, eh?- Porter choca su frente con la de ella- ¿Lo disfrutas, verdad?

¡Mucho! ¡Me divierte mucho que Leonardo te haya humillado!- le grita Karai- ¡Y me divertiré mucho más, cuando el acabe contigo!- Sonríe con placer- ¡En cuanto el vea cómo has dejado a su hermano, conocerás en verdad, lo que es el miedo!- Ka gruñe más fuerte ante las amenazas de Karai- ¡Desearas jamás haber nacido, Ka, jajajajajaja!

¡Ahhhh, CALLATE!- la avienta contra el piso

¡Auchh!- se queja la chica y ve con horror como Porter se desabrocha los botones de su pantalón

¿Así? ¡Eso veremos, mujer!- Ka se le acerca amenazante- ¡Pues tú ahora, conocerás lo que es el miedo!

¡No!- grita Karai en cuanto Porter se le echa encima...- ¡NOOOOO!

Acuéstate ahí, Rafael...- Mortu le da indicaciones al ninja de rojo. Rafael obedece enseguida y se acuesta al lado de Miguel Ángel... Los ojos ambarinos de él, se agrandan más- Mikey...- le toca la mejilla

Su adorado hermanito está muy pálido y cubierto por vendas. Leatherhead le inyecta un catéter en el brazo izquierdo del travieso, mientras que Donatelo está por hacer lo mismo con su hermano mayor. Los ojos se ambos hermanos se encuentran. Ambos chicos se contemplan el uno al otro

El miedo al no querer perder a uno de ellos, está latente en sus ojos. Por un momento, el genio verde, parece dudar en introducir la aguja en el brazo del mayor

Por favor, Donnie...- Rafael le habla con una voz muy tranquila- Hazlo...- Donatelo se muerde el labio- No dudes en sacarme toda la sangre que a Mikey le haga falta...

Es que...- Donatelo sigue con la duda- Puede que sea mucha sangre, Rafa...- le tiembla ligeramente la voz- Te puedes desmayar o...

¡No importa!- le interrumpe-¡Dime!... ¿¡Quieres perder a Mikey!?- Donnie niega con la cabeza- ¡Entonces no pierdas tiempo y hazlo de una maldita vez, cerebrito!- habla de nuevo con voz ruda- ¡Yo soy el más fuerte aquí, voy a resistir, esto no es nada para mí! ¿Me escuchaste?- mira hacia donde esta Miguel Ángel

¡Así que hazlo!- Donatelo ya no vacila más e introduce la aguja en el brazo derecho de Rafael. De inmediato, la sangre del más fuerte de los chicos, viaja, por la manguera de goma, hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Miguel Ángel...

Por favor, hermanito...- murmura Rafael con los ojos cerrados- ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarnos!...- Donatelo se tapa la cara, la angustia que ha pasado tratando de salvar la vida de su mejor amigo, lo ha torturado y su dolor se incrementa aún más, cuando Rafael también pierde la conciencia por entregar su sangre...

Donatelo...- Mortu apoya su mano en el hombro de la tortuga- No te preocupes, tus hermanos son muy fuertes...- Donatelo llora desconsoladamente- Van a resistir los dos...- Leatherhead también apoya su mano en la espalda del joven genio, dándole animos

Si...- apenas pronuncia palabra- Lo sé...- es lo último que dice antes de continuar con su trabajo...

Por otro lado... Izumi estaciona su camioneta en los suburbios del barrio chino. La chica saca su cartera y baja de su vehículo. Camina por entre los callejones casi a oscuras, llegando a unos depósitos abandonados

Se detiene a unos 50 metros de un viejo almacén y se esconde detrás de un contenedor de basura. Del almacén ve salir a unos cuantos adolescentes, muy demacrados. Todos están bajo la influencia de las drogas. Ve que desde la entrada, un hombre de amarillo, deja pasar a unos niños...

Ahí están...- Izumi se muerde el labio y sujeta con fuerza su cartera- Para mi suerte, siguen estando en el mismo lugar...- dice para sí misma- ¡Muy bien, Izumi!- sale detrás del contenedor y va hacia donde está el sujeto. El hombre al verla, sonríe y muy galante se acerca a ella

¡Holaaa!- exclama contento- ¿Qué es lo que buscas preciosa, en un lugar tan horrible como este?- Izumi se pone a la defensiva

A William Porter...- responde secamente. El hombre enarca las cejas - O más bien vengo a dejarle un mensaje

¿Cómo es que conoces al señor Ka?- pregunta con desconfianza

Lo conozco demasiado bien...- Izumi trata de controlar sus nervios

¿De dónde?- La interroga, Izumi suspira y contesta

¿El nombre de Izumi Mei Adams te dice algo?- el hombre se sorprende y sonríe con malicia

¡Por supuesto!- se alegra- ¡Si eres la noviecita que dejo plantado al señor Ka, en el día de su boda!- se le acerca más- ¡Hay un gran premio para aquel que consiga capturarte, muñeca!- choca sus puños

¡Alto!- Izumi saca el revolver de su chaqueta - ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte!- lo amenaza temerosa

¡Jejejeje! Sabes preciosa... eso no me intimida para nada...- Izumi aprieta el gatillo- ¡Yo consumo, yellow!- sus ojos se ponen amarillos- ¡En solo segundos podría desarmarte!

¡¿Y si tiro esto?!- la chica le muestra un pequeño frasco. El hombre se detiene

¿Qué? ¿¡Qué es eso!?- pregunta asustado, pensando de que se trate de una especie de explosivo

¡Esto, es el arma secreta que Porter ha estado buscando!- responde seriamente. Al escucharla el sujeto retrocede

¡El "Desmutador"!- exclama el hombre de amarillo

¡Así es, el desmutador!- Izumi levanta en alto el tubo y amenaza con tirarlo al piso. De repente un pequeño grupo reducido de dragones purpuras la rodean, pero ella parece ni inmutarse

¿Quién es ella?- preguntan los dragones, dispuestos a atacarla

¡No se acerquen o tiro esto al suelo!- los amenaza, pero los pandilleros no obedecen

¡Hagan lo que les dice!- les ordena el sujeto de amarillo asustado

¡Pero!

¡Si no obedecen, tirare esto al piso y se perderá y créanme!- Izumi rechina los dientes- ¡Ka los desmembrara a todos uno por uno, si este frasco se pierde!- Los dragones, tragan saliva

¿Cu... cuál es el trato?- Izumi se voltea hacia el hombre

Dile a Ka, que mañana lo esperare en su casa de la playa, a medianoche...- Responde ella, mientras retrocede- E infórmenle que si no va y me trae a Miguel Ángel con vida- Frunce las cejas.- ¡Que se valla despidiendo de su preciado desmutador!...- finaliza y el sujeto asiente...

Se lo informare...- responde sorprendido, Izumi sonríe

¡Gracias y recuerden!- la chica se retira- ¡Que si alguien me sigue, tirare esto a la basura!- todos asienten y ella finalmente se marcha. Los hombres se miran entre ellos. Izumi a toda velocidad, regresa a su camioneta y emprende el regreso

¡Mikey, amor mio!- dice un poco más aliviada, mientras se toma del pecho- ¡Pronto estaremos juntos!- lo desea con toda su alma. Por otra parte, el malvado de William Porter, sale del calabozo donde ha humillado una vez más a Karai.

La hija de Shredder después de ser vejada sin piedad, fue dejada tirada por el despreciable sujeto, encima de una pila de basura. Karai se tapa su desnudez con una manta, mirando hacia la nada.

Porter cierra la celda y dice unas últimas palabras a Karai

Espero que con esto, lo entiendas muy bien, mujer...- Karai apenas levanta la mirada- Cada cosa que esas odiosas tortugas hagan en mi contra...- aprieta su mandíbula- Yo te la cobrare a ti, por mil... ¿Me escuchaste?- Ka deja el calabozo y la hija de Saki, solo se ahoga en llanto...

"_Que hombre más desgraciado, por dios"_...- una voz femenina se oye desde las sombras, mientras que Ka, desaparece de su vista- _"Esto, Ka, tiene que pagarlo"_- la sombra femenina se acerca con velocidad pero sigilosamente hacia donde esta Karai

"_Pobre mujer, pobrecita"- _dice la chica al ver a la morena sollozar, pero enseguida retrocede al percatarse de que Karai la ha sentido...

¿Quién?.. ¿¡Quién anda ahí!?- Karai enseguida mira hacia donde se encuentra la presencia, pero de inmediato desaparece, desconcertando a Karai - ¿Se fue?- se pregunta mirando hacia todos lados

"_Vaya"-_ la figura femenina la contempla desde lejos- _"Parece ser que ella es una kunoichi también, sintió mi presencia"_- piensa la chica y enseguida saca un celular de su bolsillo- Padre...- habla sin dejar de observar a Karai- Ya he entrado a la guarida de Ka... ¿Cuál es el resto del plan?

"_**Destroza todas las instalaciones, hija mía"**_**-** se oye una voz del otro lado de la línea

Pero... Hay una persona inocente, retenida aquí...- dice la chica

"_**Entonces, libérala, y después destrúyelo todo, que no quede nada"**_

Entendido, padre...- Se corta la comunicación y la joven ninja se pone de pie- Bien... es hora de acabar con todo...- da una última mirada a Karai y se retira...

Ka entra al laboratorio donde se encuentran el matrimonio de científicos. Los ancianos trabajan en el proyecto 44 y 66...

Señor, Ka...- exclama la mujer- ¡Le tenemos muy gratas noticias!

¿Gratas?- pregunta Porter muy serio

Si, ya hemos comenzado con el proceso de clonación...- la anciana le señala un tubo pequeño de ensayo, dentro hay una especie de huevo diminuto, flotando en un líquido viscoso de color amarillo- aquí se comenzara a incubar el ADN de la tortuga, junto con las células madre de los anteriores individuos de prueba... El clon estará listo en solo 30 días...- Los ojos de Porter se encienden de gusto

¡Esa es la mejor noticia que he recibido, mi querida Sullivan!- la mujer le sonríe complacida- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti...

¡Gracias, señor Ka!

Y no es solo eso, mi señor...- Bronson interfiere- Ya la segunda parte del proyecto 44 también ha terminado...- Ka lo escucha con atención- La criatura antes de ser entregada, le hemos inyectado su ADN, señor, junto con la segunda dosis de yellow...- El malvado viejo, muestra sus dientes blancos, casi sonriendo con locura - Muy pronto la tortuga, comenzara con la primera parte de la mutación... El primer paso para convertirlo en humano, empezara casi de inmediato

¡Eso es excelente!- mira a los científicos - ¿Cuánto tiempo debo esperar para ver "El milagro"?

Depende del organismo del quelonio, señor...- responde la mujer- Puede durar días, semanas, meses o incluso años... el cambio de tortuga a humano, dependerá del poder del yellow y si su débil cuerpo, pueda resistir a la mutación...

Bien, eso no importa...- se alegra el villano- La espera lo hará más emocionante...- estruje sus puños- Esperare muy paciente que esas asquerosas tortugas, vengan a mí y me rueguen por la cura para su inútil hermano... y cuando lo hagan... ¡CRASSSSSSS!- destroza un vidrio- ¡LOS MATERE A TODOS DE UN SOLO GOLPE!- exclama Porter ante sus crueles aliados- ¡Esa será mi venganza!- los malvados planes de William Porter, aun no terminan...

**En la guarida...**

**Leonardo es curado muy amablemente por Monalisa. La joven lagarto le aplica un ungüento en los brazos del mayor, quien no despega su vista del laboratorio de Donatelo. Habían pasado más de 4 horas desde el hallazgo de Miguel Ángel y los genios del grupo, aún no habían salido a dar las buenas.**

Se están tardando mucho...- dice el joven

Leonardo por favor...- le pide Mona- No te muevas, ya casi término...- la chica termina de vendar el brazo del lider

Perdón, es que estoy muy preocupado... Ya se están tardando demasiado

¡Lo sé!- sonríe levemente- Pero si es que están tardando tanto, es porque deben de asegurarse de que tu hermano este muy bien, Leonardo- Leo asiente- En cuanto es este bien cuidado, saldrán... No te preocupes... Bien, ya termine, ya te puedes mover...- deja el botiquín a un lado

Gracias por curarme, Monalisa...- el joven da una reverencia, la chica se ruboriza- ya me siento mucho mejor

De, de nada...- baja la cabeza apenada. Un instante después, Mortu, Leatherhead y Donatelo salen del laboratorio. Todos los presentes se acercan...

¿Y?- el primero en hablar es Casey- ¿Cómo esta, Mikey?- Mortu suspira

Esta estable...- Leonardo se pone a un lado de Donatelo, quien enseguida se abraza a su hermano mayor, muy exhausto. El mayor le sonríe suavemente, su hermanito solo busca su consuelo. Leonardo muy gustoso, accede a esa petición, abrazándolo con ternura.

Splinter los observa, baja su cabeza. Su hijo Donatelo solo ha buscado el apoyo de Leonardo y no el suyo. Empieza a pensar en las duras palabras de su hijo Rafael:

"_¡Leo es el que siempre esta cuando necesitamos de un padre!"_- Esas palabras resuena en su mente y puede comprobarlas con solo observar a sus hijos allí presentes- _"Dios, mi hijo Rafael tenía razón"_- piensa el sensei

Pero inconsciente...- continúa el utrom, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Splinter

Miguel Ángel, tiene fracturada tres costillas y su muñeca izquierda...- Mortu cierra los ojos- Además, posee golpes, cortes muy infectados. Debimos suministrarle antibióticos para tratar las infecciones y quemaduras- los ojos de Splinter se abren en el acto- Parece ser que fue expuesto a quemaduras producidas por electroshock. También esta deshidratado y muy débil, debido a la falta de agua y alimentos, sin contar una fuerte conmoción cerebral que lo mantiene inconsciente

Mi niño...- exclama Splinter- Mi niño...

Mikey...- dice Leonardo al escuchar del terrible estado de su adorado hermanito. Donatelo lo abraza más fuerte- Mi pobre hermanito...- se muerde los labios

¿Y Rafael?- pregunta Splinter al no verlo salir- ¿Qué paso con Rafael?- pregunta preocupado

Se desmayó...- responde Donatelo aun en los brazos de Leonardo- Le sacamos 2 litros de sangre, para salvar a Mikey- Leonardo lo observa con el rostro pálido- Pero se recuperara, le inyectamos una dosis de hierro para que no se debilite...Solo debemos esperar a que Rafael se despierte y pueda alimentarse bien para que su cuerpo comience a fabricar más sangre...- termina Donatelo

Pero saldrá adelante...- Leatherhead les dice a todos- Solo con el apoyo de todos nosotros, el pequeño Mikey se recuperara no solo físicamente sino también mentalmente- Continua el lagarto- Debemos hacer todo lo posible para que Miguel Ángel no se deprima

Y lo hará muy pronto...- Casey lo dice con optimismo- Nosotros también lo ayudaremos- mira a su esposa y ella asiente- Cuenten con nosotros amigos...- Leo y Donnie asienten

También cuenten conmigo...- Monalisa se para al lado de Splinter y apoya su mano en el hombro del sensei- Los ayudare en todo lo que sea necesario...

¡Gracias, jovencita!- le agradece, ella le sonríe

¿Podemos entrar a verlos?- pide Leonardo

¡Adelante joven!- Mortu le cede el paso y el líder entra enseguida, seguido por Donnie y su padre. El resto solo esperan su turno, sin dejar de lado la aflicción de sus rostros

¡Maldito Porter!- exclama Monalisa muy enfadada- ¡Esto lo pagaras muy caro!

**En la mansión de William Porter, el cruel sujeto se encamina hacia su cuarto. Después de su pelea con el líder de las tortugas, él se dispone a descansar, sin percatarse de que una sombra lo observa desde la ventana...**

**En cuanto apoya su cabeza en la almohada, Ka, recibe una llamada. La figura, se mueve entre los arbustos y se queda más cerca del vidrio. Saca un auricular y se lo coloca en la oreja, escucha la conversación de Porter con atención...**

¿Sí?

"_**¡Señor Ka! ¡Le tengo muy buenas noticias!"**_

¿Buenas noticias? ¿Cuáles?- pregunta intrigado

"_**¡Se ha presentado la señorita Izumi, jefe, en el viejo cuartel del Barrio Chino!"**_- Ka al oír ese nombre, enseguida de levanta muy gustoso

¿Qué mi ex se ha presentado?- aprieta sus dientes- ¿Para qué?

"_**Quiere verlo, señor"**_- le responde su soldado- _**"Ella le tiene algo muy importante que entregarle, amo"**_

¡Vayaaaa, esto es excelente!- exclama Porter- ¡Jamás pensé que mi amada Izumi, volviera tan pronto a mí, jejeje!- la figura se asombra y se quita la cogulla que tapa sus ojos, muy sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar- ¡Esto se pone más interesante, siiii!

¿Izumi?- repite la chica- ¿Dijo, Izumi?- la misteriosa chica presiente algo muy malo. Parece ser que la suerte está del lado del perverso villano- Esto no me gusta nada...

Leonardo, Donatelo y el maestro Splinter, pasan al laboratorio. Los tres observan a Miguel Ángel y a Rafael. Los dos están acostados uno al lado del otro.

Leonardo se sienta al lado de Miguel Ángel y le acaricia con mucho cariño la frente de su hermanito. Splinter hace lo mismo con Rafael y luego se vuelve hacia su hijo menor

Toma las manos del ninja anaranjado y las estrecha entre las suyas. Espera con ansias a que su niño, despierte de su inconciencia...

Unos segundos después, Rafael se despierta, llamando la atención de los tres...

¿Ahh?- mira hacia el costado- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta confundido

¡Rafa!- Leo le sonríe y se acerca a el- ¿Cómo te sientes hermano?

Bien, solo que un poco mareado...- se toma la cabeza

Es que perdiste mucha sangre, Rafa...- le responde Donatelo- al haberte sacado demasiada, perdiste el conocimiento...

Ya veo...- dice pero enseguida se sobresalta- ¿Y Mikey? ¿Cómo esta, Mikey?- se levanta asustado

Él está bien, hijo mio...- le responde Splinter- Aunque aún no despierta, tu hermano ya está fuera de peligro...- Rafael al ver a su padre, desvía su mirada hacia un costado. Sintiéndose un poco avergonzado

¡Menos mal!- se alivia- ¡No hubiese sabido que hacer si Mikey se...!- se toma la frente, tapando sus ojos, conteniendo inútilmente que sus ojos se vuelvan a inundar...

¡Ya, hijo mio!- Splinter toca la frente de su hijo impulsivo, llenándolo de sorpresa- No te angusties...- le habla tan suave que provoca que Rafael ya no controle sus lágrimas- Tu le has salvado la vida a tu hermano, aun arriesgando tu propia vida y eso es algo que me llena de orgullo...- acaricia la mejilla de Rafael- ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Rafael!- le sonríe Splinter- ¡Mi niño!- Rafael toma la mano de su padre, en modo de disculpa. El padre muy agradecido besa la frente del ninja rojo. Ya las duras palabras, quedaron en el olvido

Todos lo estamos, Rafa...- Leonardo se une a su padre- Eres un héroe...

Y no solo él...- prosigue Splinter mirando a los otros dos- Ustedes dos también, no saben lo orgulloso que estoy de todos ustedes, mis hijos... Los tres han dado su vida por el menor de ustedes y eso es algo tan maravilloso...- los ojos de Splinter también se llenan de lágrimas- Estoy tan agradecido a la vida por tenerlos, mis niños...- Todos los chicos comienzan a llorar ante las palabras de su viejo padre. Los tres se unen a Splinter para estrecharlo en un cálido abrazo. Unos minutos después se sueltan y se giran a observar al más joven

Y tu mi bebe...- Splinter se acerca a Miguel Ángel- Debes despertar cuanto antes...- besa la mejilla del ninja menor- Te necesitamos, Miguel Ángel, vuelve a nosotros, mi pequeño...- Donatelo y Rafael se colocan a los costados de Mikey...

¡Eso es hermanito!- Leonardo toca la frente del menor- Debes despertar, te amamos muchísimo Mikey, bebe... Vuelve...- le dice suavemente. La familia se une, esperando con paciencia a que Miguel Ángel vuelva en sí y pueda estar con ellos una vez más...

**CONTINUARA... **

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí después de una larga espera, les traigo el capítulo 15 de esta historia. Espero que sea una vez más, de su agrado...**

**Parece ser que las cosas en la familia Hamato se complicaran más a partir de ahora. Las consecuencias que las heridas que Porter, le infijo a Miguel Ángel, recién comenzaran...**

**También los malvados científicos, han terminado con éxito los experimentos 44 y 66, pero la pregunta es... ¿Darán resultado? ¿Mikey mutara en ser humano? ¿Nacerá el Clon de Mikey? **

**Izumi... ¿Le entregara el arma secreta a Ka?...**

**¿Y esa misteriosa ninja? ¿Quién es?... Parece ser que conoce muy bien a Ka y a Izumi... ¿Qué planeara? Son muchas preguntas, que solo habrá que esperar las respuestas, que quizás algunas, las tengan en el próximo capítulo titulado: "DESPIERTA, MIGUEL ANGEL"**

**Antes de despedirme quiero anunciarles a los lectores que seguían a "Criminales" y a "Kill Saki" que más adelante, tratare de reeditarlos y subirlos nuevamente**

**Un hacker en la semana, se ha metido a mi cuenta y me ha borrado varios de mis fics, y aunque me ha borrado todo, no me ha quitado las ganas de escribir y más adelante, prometo subirlas una vez más**

**Si quieren saber más detalles de lo que me paso, les sugiero leer el anuncio que acabo de subir en la comunidad de Dragon Ball, allí les explique el motivo de este cruel "Hurto" sin sentido que sufrí en mi cuenta de ffnet. **

**Bueno eso es todo y nos leeremos pronto, si dios quiere... ¡Un abrazo! ¡Bye!**

**MIKEMASTERS Z KAI **


	16. Chapter 16

**DESPIERTA, MIGUEL ANGEL... **

Miguel Ángel...

Mikey...

¿Puedes oírme, hermanito?- Leonardo acaricia la frente de su hermano con delicadeza y ternura- ¿Mikey?- unas doce horas después de que fue rescatado por Rafael, el menor de los Hamato, sigue en completo estado de inconciencia. Ya había amanecido en las alcantarillas y todo el ambiente estaba rodeado de un aire de tristeza e incertidumbre.

A pesar de que Mortu, Leatherhead y Donatelo habían luchado para salvar la vida del travieso, ahora solo reinaba la preocupación por las serias consecuencias que pudieran surgir después de haber sido torturado sin piedad, por tantos días.

Ya habían sido muchas horas de inconciencia y eso solo provocaba que más y más miedo se incrustara en las almas de cada miembro de la familia mutante

Leonardo después de atender sus propias heridas, no había dormido ni descansado en lo absoluto. A pesar de los ruegos de su familia, el joven líder del clan, había hecho "oído sordo" a las suplicas que le pedían, por favor, que descansara tan solo un poco

El hermano mayor en Leonardo, le pedía mantener la vigilia sobre su pequeño hermano, sin descansos. Leonardo le hablaba tiernamente a su hermanito, para hacerlo volver en sí. Quería con todas sus fuerzas que Miguel Ángel despertara, para sonreírles una vez más, pero no lograba nada

Leonardo solo contemplaba a su hermanito. Cada vez que su mano, rozaba las mejillas de Miguel Ángel, sentía como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y le cerraba el paso del oxígeno. Miraba cada una de las crueles heridas que había sufrido su pequeño travieso. Cada vez que su mirada se posaba en cada lesión, podía sentir como todo su ser se llenaba de angustia

Cortes, golpes, grietas en su plastrón y caparazón. Marcas que eran huella, de la más dolorosa golpiza

Su joven cuerpo, mostraba largas cicatrices que "adornaban" horriblemente sus brazos, piernas y cuello, señales de haber sido presa, de los más despiadados latigazos... También observaba moretones, pinchazos y marcas de quemaduras que en conjunto, le informaban al joven líder, que su adorado hermano, fue víctima de la más cruel y brutal tortura.

Mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Miguel Ángel, Leonardo dejaba en libertad todo su dolor. Sus ojos despedían finas lágrimas de angustia, provocando que por primera vez en su vida, sienta deseos de venganza. El joven líder no dejaba de atormentarse al pensar, del todo el sufrimiento que había pasado su hermano y sintiéndose muy culpable por lo sucedido

"_Debí cuidarte un poco más"..._ Pensaba con tristeza_... "Perdóname, hermanito... todo esto es culpa mía...". _Cerraba sus ojos, comenzando a llorar y sosteniendo las manos de Miguel Ángel, entre las suyas_. "Si yo te hubiese apoyado más y si tu hubiese comprendido mejor, esto jamás tu hubiese pasado, Mikey..."_

Leonardo después de llorar en silencio por unos minutos, el mayor trataba de serenarse para recobrar la calma. Debía mantenerse fuerte, a pesar de todo...

Solo por un instante, mientras Leonardo acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de Miguel Ángel, pudo observar como la superficie del cuerpo del más joven, volvía a mostrarse frente a él, sin ninguna marca de maltrato o de tortura.

"_Juro, que no descansaremos hasta que el responsable de tu martirio haya sido castigado, Mikey". _Justo después de pensar esas palabras, la visión desapareció de su mente y solo quedo frente a Leonardo, las evidencias de una crueldad nacida de una mente retorcida. Una mente que gozaba de mancillar a todo aquello que pudiera recordarle que el candoroso amor que sentía Mikey por la chica que lo había cautivado, iba a ser siempre, muy superior a lo que él llamaba 'Amor'

El líder en él, comenzaba a surgir de nuevo, debía mantenerse sereno. Después de dejar de llorar, observaba una vez más a su hermano. Leonardo fruncía su entrecejo, apretando fuertemente sus puños, expresando sin tapujos, un nuevo sentimiento que se manifestaba en su ser: El odio

Por primera vez en sus 19 años de vida, el ninja de azul, sentía un odio abrumador hacia a un enemigo. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto odio, furia e ira en alguien. Ni siquiera Shredder y sus crueles súbditos le habían provocado sentir tal sentimiento, nunca. Todo el mundo interior de Leonardo, se tornaba oscuro, en solo pensar en ese hombre que había corrompido el alma pura de su amado hermano

William Porter, alias "El señor Ka" se había ganado con creces, ese nuevo sentimiento de Leonardo. El señor del Yellow aún no era consciente de lo que había provocado con sus crueles actos. Se había ganado a un nuevo y peligroso enemigo

El joven líder del clan Hamato, al ser testigo del dolor de su hermanito y su familia, planeaba en silencio, un nuevo plan de batalla con un único fin: Vengarse de William Porter y hacerle pagar por todo lo que había echo

Pero Leonardo sabía muy bien que su objetivo principal y más importante en ese momento, era el recuperar a su pequeño hermanito. Al ver a Miguel Ángel, el joven pudo controlar un poco su temperamento. Ya no veía oscuridad ni odio, solo veía a uno de los seres que más amaba en el mundo, a su hermano pequeño, que con solo su presencia, lograba que todos los sentimientos negativos que invadían a Leonardo, desaparecieran como si nunca hubiesen existido. Su mundo interior, volvía a tornarse claro

El mayor, le volvía acariciar las mejillas mientras le susurraba con dulzura su nombre

Mikey... Mikey... - lo llamaba una y otra vez. En esos instantes, el maestro Splinter entra al laboratorio de Donatelo. Su rostro se afligía de inmediato...

El viejo maestro, suspiraba con dolor. Era una de las tantas imágenes que jamás quería ver: Su hijo mayor, velando sin descansos, por la recuperación de su hijo menor

El padre en Splinter, no podría sentirse más orgulloso por todos sus hijos. Cada uno a su manera, habían luchado y luchaban con todo el poder de su corazón, para salvar la vida de uno de ellos.

Esa hermosa unión fraternal que mostraban sus apreciados hijos, llenaban de dicha, el alma de Splinter. Jamás creyó sentirse tan afortunado por tenerlos como miembros de su familia. Le agradecía al cielo y al destino, el haberles concedido hijos tan maravillosos.

Estaba muy orgulloso, pero sabía que debía poner un término a la constante vigilia que Leonardo ejercía por su hermanito. Acercándose lentamente, posa su mano en el hombro de su hijo mayor

Leonardo...- el joven levanta su vista, mientras se secaba los ojos con la palma de su mano

¿Si, padre?- la voz le temblaba ligeramente

Hijo mio, por favor, ve a descansar...- le dice con cariño- Ya has estado toda la noche despierto...- Leonardo solo suspira- Ve a dormir un poco...Por favor mi niño- acariciaba su hombro

No, no sensei...- suspira- No quiero...- vuelve su vista de nuevo a su hermano menor- No tengo deseos de dormir ni descansar...

Leonardo...- la voz de su padre se vuelve más firme

Es que... no puedo...- el joven también se mantiene firme- No iré a dormir hasta que Mikey se despierte...- su voz se oye cansada y asustada- No podre descansar sin estar seguro de que Mikey estará bien...- no deja de acariciar la frente del menor- Simplemente, no puedo...- Splinter aprieta su bastón, la terquedad de su hijo se hace inquebrantable

Se que estas muy preocupado y entiendo que tu lado de amoroso hermano mayor, te obliga a no desistir... Pero también debes entender que mi lado de padre surge de la misma manera y se antepone ante el maestro...- Leonardo mira de frente a su sensei, un poco sorprendido - Por eso hijo mio, te ordeno que tomes un descanso... ¡Ahora!- al oírlo decir eso con voz de mando, el hijo mayor, no tiene más remedio que obedecer a su anciano padre

De acuerdo, como ordenes padre...- Leonardo se levanta de su asiento, pero es detenido por Splinter

Leonardo, no te preocupes, tu hermano se recuperara- el joven asiente dudoso- ve a descansar, lo necesitas...- le sonríe con afecto

Si...- Leonardo abandona la habitación, no sin antes ver a su hermanito por última vez. Splinter se sienta en el lugar que había ocupado Leonardo, toma las manos de Miguel Ángel y las estrecha entre las suyas. Enseguida cierra los ojos y entra en transe... Leonardo se retira, caminando con desgano

En la cocina, la recién levantada Monalisa, abre la puerta del refrigerador y saca unos alimentos. La chica lagarto comienza a cocinar, después de dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, ella se dispone a preparar el desayuno.

Al pasar cerca de allí, el joven líder se queda observándola y se sorprende al verla en la cocina. Su curiosidad puede más y entra

Buenos días...- la saluda, Mona deja la sartén al escucharlo

¡Ahhh, Buenos días, Leonardo!- exclama mientras se lleva una mano al pecho

Perdón, Monalisa... ¿Te asuste?- se disculpa de inmediato

N... No, solo me sorprendiste...- gira su cara- Este... ¿has podido descansar?- pregunta un poco tímida

En verdad, no...- responde triste y se sienta- No podría hacerlo, si uno de mis hermanitos se encuentra caído, yo no podría estar tranquilo ni mucho menos dormir...- Monalisa al escucharlo, solo atina a sonreírle

¿Amas mucho a tus hermanos, verdad?- Leonardo la mira a los ojos

Ellos son mi vida...- Es lo que responde el ninja azul de forma directa y con todo el amor del mundo. Tal respuesta, asombra un poco a Monalisa, comenzando a sentir algo muy especial por Leonardo. Al observar los ojos avellanas del joven líder, provoca que Monalisa, comience a recordar a alguien que fue muy especial en su vida anterior, antes de que Eric Porter y John Bishop, cambiaran su destino para siempre.

Por un momento, en la cocina, reina el silencio, hasta que Rafael entra al lugar...

Buen día...- saluda el ninja rojo y se sorprende al verlos, ya que la chica mira fijamente al líder y su hermano hace exactamente lo mismo- ¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido

No, nada hermano...- responde Leonardo como si nada- ¿Cómo te sientes Rafael?

Mejor... ¿Y Mikey? ¿Cómo está?- pregunta preocupado

Aun no despierta...- el mayor se toma de la frente con preocupación-Estuve toda la noche con él y no recobrado el conocimiento...- Rafael apoya su mano en el hombro de Leonardo, este le sonríe

Pero mejorara...- interrumpe Monalisa- Solo hay que darle un poco más de tiempo...- ambos hermanos la observan- Mientras tanto, ustedes dos, deben descansar lo mejor posible, ambos deben recuperar sus fuerzas...- les sugiere la chica con seriedad

¡Pero yo ya me siento mucho mejor!...- responde Rafael un poco alegre ante la preocupación de Monalisa- ¡Yo soy el más fuerte, me recupero rápido!- la chica niega con la cabeza. Leonardo queda un poco sorprendido, por el repentino cambio de humor en su hermano

Pero aun así, debes alimentarte bien...- le ordena Mona con el ceño fruncido- Diste mucha sangre anoche y ahora debes recuperarla alimentándote muy bien... y tu también debes hacerlo, Leonardo- le señala- Si no les molesta, les prepare un buen desayuno...- dice muy animada. Rafael enseguida mira a su hermano mayor, esperando su aprobación o mejor dicho, su negación...

No nos molesta...- sonríe Leonardo, ante la petición silenciosa de Rafael - Adelante, puedes hacerlo...- Rafael sonríe de igual forma y se sienta junto a su hermano

¡Gracias!- agradece la chica y continua con la labor. Sin que se dé cuenta, Rafael sonríe tímidamente, mientras observa a Monalisa cocinar. Leonardo observa de costado a su hermano menor y puede sentir que Rafael está muy a gusto en compañía de la mujer...

Buen dia...- el ninja morado entra a la cocina muy cansado, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Leonardo

Buenos días, hermano...- saludan al unisono Rafael y Leonardo. El más joven toma asiento, frente a sus hermanos. El semblante en el rostro del menor, se muestra que tampoco ha dormido en lo absoluto

¿Te encuentras bien, Donnie?- Pregunta Leonardo muy preocupado. Ambos mayores no dejan de observar al menor de ellos. Monalisa se acerca al joven genio y le pasa una taza con café

Gracias, Monalisa...- toma la taza y bebe un sorbo- En verdad, no estoy bien...- deja la taza y posa su mano en su frente- ¿Cómo podría estarlo?- su tranquila voz, se vuelve alterada- ¿¡Han visto como ha quedado, Mikey!?- el menor de ellos deja salir sus miedos y su rabia, mirándolos lleno de dolor- ¿¡Quién podría estar bien, si nuestro hermanito esta tan mal!?- dice esperando una respuesta. Sus hermanos no saben que decir ni Monalisa tampoco. Donatelo rompe en llanto, toda la presión y angustia vivida hace solo unas horas, lo habían agobiado tanto, que lo hacían llorar. Rafael se muerde los labios al ver llorar a su hermano el genio.

Nunca había visto llorar al ninja morado, nunca. Esto provoca que Rafael sienta más ira y odio hacia Ka. Ese maligno ser, ha quebrantado la cálida armonía que habitaba en la familia mutante.

De inmediato, Leonardo se levanta de su silla y abraza a su hermanito por los hombros, dándole tranquilidad. Donatelo se abraza con su hermano mayor. Monalisa suspira y enseguida mira a Rafael. El ninja rojo, solo baja la cabeza apretando sus puños.

La chica lagarto puede observar como los nudillos de Rafael se encuentran lastimados, ella enseguida recuerda, que en medio de la noche, había pasado por los pasillos de la guarida. Ella tenía urgencia de ir al baño y al pasar por el cuarto del ninja rojo, pudo escuchar ruidos de golpes desde la habitación.

Debido a su curiosidad, ella había posado su oído contra la puerta y pudo escuchar con más detenimiento, que Rafael golpeaba algo con dureza y escuchaba maldiciones y murmullos en voz no tan baja. Al escucharlo, ella solo quiso entrar y consolarlo de inmediato, pero un repentino miedo al ser rechazada, la obligo a desistir de tal acción. Monalisa había abierto apenas la puerta y había podido observar como el ninja de rojo, estaba de rodillas en el piso, frente a una bolsa de boxeo y sollozando... La joven después de ver esa triste escena, volvía a su cuarto...

Después de recordar eso, giro su mirada para ver el rostro del genio. Ella también puede observar el desvelo y el dolor que está afectando a Donatelo. La chica mutante, ahora comprende, que ninguno de los chicos pudo dormir en la noche. Las tres tortugas mayores, están muy dolidas y preocupadas por el menor de ellos y que esa angustia, les impedía tener el mejor de los descansos

Esto es terrible...- dice en voz baja

¡DONATELO, VEN PRONTO!- de repente, un grito de Splinter, los altera a todos y de inmediato, corren hacia el laboratorio del genio

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Leonardo asustado- ¡Ohhh por todos los cielos!- exclama el mayor, al ver como el cuerpo de su hermanito esta convulsionándose en los brazos de su padre

¡Rápido, Donatelo, ayúdame!- exclama Splinter muy asustado

¡Mi... MIKEYYY!- se altera Rafael comenzando a temblar del miedo por lo que ve. El cuerpo de Miguel Ángel se sacude con violencia, sus ojos se ven blancos y comienza a vomitar espuma amarilla- ¡Mikeyyy!- grita mientras se acerca rápidamente

¡A un lado, Rafa!- Dice Donatelo, al pasar por el medio de su hermano mayor. El más listo, toma la cabeza de Miguel Ángel y la gira hacia un costado, para evitar que se ahogue con propio vomito. Splinter en medio de su conmoción, sujeta los brazos de su hijo menor, mientras espera que las convulsiones se detengan

El pecho del ninja anaranjado sube y baja con rapidez., mientras que su cuerpo no deja de temblar y sacudirse. Donatelo sostiene su cabeza, para que no se golpee contra los cobertores de la cama, por los movimientos que el cuerpo produce debido a los ataques

¡Shhhhh!- Gime Splinter al observar como las sacudidas, se van deteniendo. Leonardo y Rafael miran la escena en total estado de shock. Sus cuerpos están paralizados por la horrorosa convulsión que sufre su hermanito. Monalisa desde el umbral de la puerta, solo reza para que el ataque de una vez, se termine

"_Por dios, que se acabe pronto"...-_ piensa Monalisa con los ojos llorosos- _"Pobrecito"... _

**Por otro lado, el malvado William Porter se prepara para su viaje de regreso a New York. **

**Se viste con su mejor traje y espera sentado en su habitación hasta que sus hombres lo llamen para emprender el vuelo.**

**Porter toma un espejo y se observa el rostro con detenimiento: Gracias a un poco de maquillaje, los moretones que se habían producidos por los golpes recibidos de la mano de Leonardo y Rafael, apenas eran visibles. Pero lo que el maquillaje no pudo cubrir, es el largo corte que recibió de la filosa katana del ninja azul**

¡Maldita tortuga!- estrella el espejo contra el suelo- ¡Me las pagaras!... ¡He quedado marcado!...- se levanta del sillón y contempla el dia a través del enorme ventanal- Pero esto lo pagaras muy caro... ¡Ahora conocerás quien es en verdad, El señor Ka!- amenaza el villano

Imbécil...- desde lo alto de un edificio vecino, Ka es observado por una mujer, quien está totalmente vestida de negro, como una ninja. La kunoichi, toma detalles de los movimientos de Porter- ¿A dónde iras tan galante, Porter? ¿Acaso abandonaras, tu "humilde" morada? - la joven observa como Porter es llamado por Nicholas y deja la habitación

La mujer, deja su larga vista a un costado y toma un comunicador:

Padre, parece ser que nuestro objetivo, abandona la propiedad- Porter aborda junto a sus hombres, un auto negro y deja la mansión- ¿Qué haremos?

"_**Por el momento, solo seguir con nuestros planes, hija..."**_- responde desde el otro lado de la línea. La mujer enarca las cejas

¿Quieres que destruya el lugar?

"_**Si..."**_

Pero Porter... Y esa pobre mujer que esta encarcelada... ¿Vamos a dejarla ahí?- pregunta con pena

"_**Por supuesto que sí..."**_- responde la ronca voz- **"**_**Si ese desgraciado de Ka, tiene prisioneros, ese no es nuestro problema..**_**."**- la chica frunce las cejas- **"**_**Nuestro objetivo hija, es destruir por completo a ese criminal. Debemos destruir a Ka cuanto antes..."**_

Entendido... Procederé a destruir el lugar, ya he instalado los bombas...- termina en un suspiro

"_**Muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti... En cuanto a Porter, tu hermana mayor se encargara de ese hombre..."**_- La chica abre sus ojos sorprendida- **"**_**Ella le hará pagar todas sus fechorías"**_

Veo que mi hermana tiene más deseos de venganza que yo- sonríe la chica, mirando hacia el horizonte

"_**Ella sufrió la peor parte de todo esto, hija mía..."**__._- el hombre lo dice con tristeza- **"**_**Ten por seguro que tu hermana se encargara de él, ella es muy astuta y calculadora..." **_

Lo sé, ella es capaz de todo... – dice con orgullo- Enseguida cumpliré con la misión padre...- La chica guarda el comunicador en su bolsillo y continua con sus planes

"_William Porter"..._- piensa la chica, mientras se cuelan entre los arbustos del majestuoso jardín - _"Después de hoy, desearas jamás haber nacido..."_

En la casa de Izumi, la hermosa novia de Miguel Ángel, se levanta y va directo a la cocina, a preparar el desayuno. La chica se encuentra muy inquieta, en el día de hoy, vera después de mucho tiempo, a su ex prometido, William Porter.

La joven no teme por su seguridad, ella solo piensa en liberar a su novio cuanto antes, de las garras de su ex prometido. Mientras ella termina de desayunar, mira fijamente el bolso que tiene en frente

Dentro del mismo, se encuentra la sustancia que le dará la libertad a su pareja mutante, pero sabe también, que pondrá en riesgo la seguridad de ella, de su primo y de todos los consumidores del nefasto estupefaciente

"_Tengo que hacerlo"_- piensa mirando la hora- _"Hoy en la noche, veré a Porter y le entregare el desmutador, solo aguanta un poco más mi amor"_- recuerda a Miguel Ángel- _"Pronto estaremos juntos..." _

¡Izu!- la voz de Raymond la saca de sus pensamientos

Ahh... Buenos días, Ray...- lo saluda. El joven la mira de costado y se sienta en la mesa- Primo, ya te deje preparado el desayuno...- le dice mientras toma su bolso y demás pertenencias

Gracias, Izumi...- le sonríe, mientras se sirve un poco de té y no deja de observar a su pariente. El joven no deja de pensar lo que su prima hizo anoche. En medio de la madrugada, la había visto salir de su apartamento de manera sospechosa. Aunque no pudo averiguar con exactitud, a donde había ido su adorada Izumi, Raymond no pudo reprimir esa sensación de que algo andaba mal con prima

Además de que ella, regresara con la cara un poco tensa después de su sorpresiva salida, no puedo preguntarle con exactitud, lo que le ocurría. Sabía de sobra que ella, estaba demasiada preocupada por la seguridad de Miguel Ángel y entendía a la perfección que su amor por el mutante, le hacía sentir una inútil por no poder nada para ayudarlo

El joven Adams también era consciente, que había algo más que inquietaba a su prima, no podía quedarse con la duda, tenía que preguntar...

Izumi...- la chica levanta la vista de su cartera- ¿A dónde fuiste anoche?- De inmediato, el rostro de Izumi palidece. Raymond enarca las cejas, esperando una respuesta...

Este... fui a...- Los ojos color gris del muchacho, la miraban fijamente – a buscar a Mikey...- responde

A buscar a Mikey...- repite Ray, sin dejar de observarla- ¿A dónde?- Izumi suspira

Al barrio chino...- Los ojos de Ray se abren- Es que tenía la corazonada de que William lo tenía allí...- Su primo trata de reprimir su enojo- Pero me equivoque... Allí no estaba

¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunta con la voz un poco alta

Bueno... este... Este...- comienza a titubear

¿¡Como lo supiste, Izumi!?- se altera- ¡Dímelo!

¡Se lo pregunte a los hombres de amarillo!- responde igual de alterada

¿¡Estás loca!?- Raymond golpea la mesa por la furia- ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer semejante estupidez!?

¡NO es ninguna estupidez, Ray!- la chica también se enfada- ¡Solo quería saber si lo tenían allí!- se toma de la cabeza- ¡Estoy desesperada, Ray! ¡No hemos tenido noticias de los hermanos de Mikey, desde hace días! ¡No tengo manera de comunicarme con ellos! ¡¿Cómo se si Mikey está bien?! ¡Nadie me ha dicho nada!

¡Pero igual, por más desesperada que estés, Izu! ¡Lo que hiciste fue una estupidez! – Le reclama con toda furia- ¡DELATASTE TU PRESENCIA IZUMI!- le grita, ella baja la cabeza- ¡Ahora Ka, estará en alerta y no se detendrá hasta encontrarte!- se agarra de la cabeza. Ambos se quedan en silencio, pero Izumi sostiene la cartera entre sus manos, haciendo presión contra su pecho

Lo... lo siento Ray...- Su primo se cruza de brazos y mira hacia la ventana

¿No te siguieron verdad?- le pregunta aún muy enojado

No...

¿Cómo lo sabes?- él se acerca a ella- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no te siguieron, eh?

Porque los vi... Nadie hizo ningún movimiento, yo fui armada...- Ray niega con la cabeza- Fui con mi revolver por seguridad

¡Estás loca!- continua despotricando y se levanta, tomando una chamarra

¿A dónde vas, Ray?

Voy a ver si encuentro a los hermanos de Mikey- se pone la chaqueta- Sé que están en las alcantarillas, no estoy muy seguro en donde se hospedaran, pero sé que Mikey, bajaba en las calles Eastman y Laird, ellos pueden vivir ahí... Veré si tienen alguna noticia acerca de Miguel Ángel...

Ray...

¡Tú, toma las llaves y hospédate en mi local de videojuegos!- la mira de costado- Aquí ya no estas segura, volveré en la noche...- sin más y de un portazo, abandona el departamento...

¡Oh, Ray, perdóname!- Después de esperar a que su primo se aleje un poco, ella toma su cartera y también deja el lugar, llegando hasta el estacionamiento- Pero yo ya hice un trato con William y ya no puedo echarme atrás...- mientras sube a su camioneta, abre su bolso y saca el tubo con el desmutador. Izumi observa el brillante líquido por unos segundos y más decida que nunca, emprende el viaje hacia la playa de East Haven en el distrito de New Haven.

Playa donde hacia un tiempo atrás, casi cometía el peor error de su vida y donde también, conocía al amor, que le cambiaría por completo su vida: Miguel Ángel.

Solo un poco más y estaremos nuevamente juntos mi amor...- aprieta el collar que lleva puesto en su cuello, regalo de cortesía de la traviesa tortuga. Las lágrimas invadían los bellos ojos grises de la muchacha. Cada vez que pensaba en Miguel Ángel, su corazón latía con rapidez y el deseo de estar envuelta en los fuertes y cálidos brazos de la amorosa tortuga, lo hacía extrañarlo aún más. Su decisión ya estaba tomada, debía salvar a su amor, cueste lo que cueste - Te amo Mikey...

Mientras en un avión privado, William Joy Porter, viajaba con destino a New York. El vil sujeto, esperaba con ansia su reencuentro con su ex prometida: Izumi Mei Adams. La furia por la traición, aún estaba latente en su sangre. El hombre de cabello rubio, aún no había podido superar que su más bella ex novia, lo haya "dejado" para caer en los brazos de un horrible mutante.

Trataba de comprender como era posible que ese extraño ser que había engendrado la naturaleza por "accidente", haya conquistado el corazón de Izumi. Una y otra vez, Porter se preguntaba, como era posible que ella, haya dejado de lado la buena y cómoda vida que él le proporcionaba

Izumi había abandonado las mansiones lujosas, los vestidos de alta costura, las joyas más extravagantes del mundo y un estilo de vida que envidiaría hasta la más famosa diva de Hollywood, solo para vivir del amor que le proporcionaba Miguel Ángel. Con solo pensar en ello, los ojos de William se volvían de color amarillo, expresando aún más desprecio por el más joven de las tortugas.

Cada minuto que pasaba, en la retorcida mente del señor Ka, solo se planeaba la manera de destruir por completo a ese despreciable sujeto, que le había arrebatado a la mujer de sus sueños.

Y no solo ya había comenzado con su más cruel venganza, sino que aun planeaba algo mucho más cruel: acabar con todo lo que Miguel Ángel amaba con toda su alma

Sus adorados hermanos, sus amigos y a su amada Izumi...

Me vengare de todos ellos...- apretaba los dientes mientras con su mano, se tocaba la larga y fresca cicatriz, que deformaba su rostro- En especial... ¡Hare pedazos a ese ninja de azul!... ¡Los matare, no dejare a nadie con vida!- sus ojos vuelven a su color normal

¡Ya llegamos, amo!- uno de sus hombres, le indica que muy pronto aterrizarían en el aeropuerto de New York

Muy bien, en cuanto aterricemos, viajaremos de inmediato a mi mansión de East Haven...- ordena

Como diga, amo...- en cuanto llegan y salen del avión, dejan la pista de aterrizaje. En cuanto caminan por los pasillos del aeropuerto, muchos periodistas al verlo llegar, se le acercan con rapidez. Ka frunce el entrecejo al ver como los molestos reporteros se le acercan

Carajo...- murmura en voz baja. El lugar esta llenos de periodistas y cámaras de televisión. De inmediato, los guardaespaldas de Ka, lo rodean

¡Señor Porter!- se le abalanza un reportero- ¿Qué tiene que decirnos de los ataques que han sufrido, los depósitos que usted posee en el muelle 33?- Porter se coloca unas gafas de sol

No se dé que hablan...- trata de evadir las cámaras de televisión- Yo no he recibido ningún ataque...

¡Pero señor Porter!- otra mujer se le acerca- ¡Se nos ha informado que varios depósitos que contenían, varias piezas de arte de su propiedad, habían sido atacadas!- Porter trata de hacerse el desentendido- ¡Esas piezas estaban valuadas en miles de dólares!- El villano, apresura sus pasos, los tercos periodistas no le dan tregua- ¡Se habla de una perdida millonaria de sus bienes, señor!

¡Ya les he dicho!- se altera un poco, sorprendiendo a los reporteros- ¡No se dé que ataquen, hablan, déjenme en paz!- casi les grita

¿Y ese corte en su mejilla?- uno de ellos, le señala. Porter se detiene en seco. Los demás al darse cuenta de la herida, no hacen más que bombardearlo con más preguntas y las cámaras, le enfocan en el rostro, para obtener una exclusiva- ¿Ha tenido un accidente doméstico o es una herida producida por los ataques a sus propiedades, señor?- el valiente periodista hace una pregunta, que todos esperan oír la respuesta

Porter trata de contenerse, sus ojos se han vuelto color amarillo, pero no se ven, debido a las gafas oscuras. La rabia ha vuelto a invadirlo, recordando el momento en el cual, Leonardo con su katana, le cortaba el rostro

Ya se los dije...- se voltea a verlos- ¡Sin comentarios!- Termina sin hacer más declaraciones. De inmediato, sus hombres logran sacarlo del medio del enjambre periodístico y abordan una lujosa limosina.

¡Maldición!... ¡Malditos mutantes!- se enfurece al pensar en las tortugas- ¡Ellos me han provocado todo esto, debo destruirlos cuanto antes! ¡Esto no puede quedarse ASI!- mira a Nicholas- ¡En cuanto lleguemos a mi mansión, tu encárgate de que ningún medio de comunicación este metiéndose en mi camino! ¡Pueden descubrir lo del yellow! ¡Sobórnalos o pide protección policial! ¡Que nadie se acerque a mis propiedades! ¿Está claro?

¡Sí, señor!- Asiente su mano derecha. Porter trata de contener la calma y enfocarse solo en seguir con sus macabros planes

Pronto tendré todo bajo control... No voy a permitir que nadie interfiera con mis planes...- exclama, mientras observa a la majestuosa ciudad, por la ventana - Pronto esta hermosa ciudad caerá rendida a mis pies... ¡Seré el amo y señor de todo esto! ¡Nadie me detendrá!...- frunce su cejas- ¡Ni siquiera esas tortugas!

Mientras en las alcantarillas, la calma ha regresado una vez más. Las convulsiones han dejado de atormentar a Miguel Ángel, su hermano Donatelo muy gentilmente, le coloca un poco de suero al brazo izquierdo, para que el ninja anaranjado, se mantenga nutrido hasta que vuelva a recuperar el conocimiento

Mortu y Leatherhead habían llegado de inmediato, después de recibir la llamada de urgencia de Donatelo, una vez después que la convulsión que había sufrido el más chico, había terminado. Los tres genios después de que constatar que Miguel Ángel, no iba a sufrir otro ataque, salieron del laboratorio.

Antes de retirarse, el joven genio, besaba tiernamente la frente de Miguel Ángel y lo arropa con dulzura. Donatelo deja la habitación.

En el salón la consternación aun reinaba en cada mente y rostro de los presentes. Aun todos estaban en shock, pero el más afectado había sido a Rafael. El ninja de rojo, no salía de su trance, permanecía sentado en el sillón del salón, con la vista perdida. El haber visto sufrir de esa manera a su pequeño hermano, no hizo que asustarlo mas

Mi... Mikey...- Rafael murmura el nombre de su hermanito. Monalisa estaba parada contra una esquina del enorme lugar. No quitaba su vista de encima del joven. Se sentía muy mal por él y al verlo tan conmocionado, se acerca a la tortuga, para apoyar su mano sobre la cabeza de él. Rafael levanta su vista del piso y mira directamente a los ojos marrones de la chica lagarto

Rafael...- Monalisa le sonríe para darle tranquilidad- Ya paso...- dice con dulzura. Ella puede notar como el terror aun esta estampado en los ojos ambarinos del más fuerte. Rafael asiente y de inmediato, siente como los cálidos brazos de Monalisa, lo envuelven en un tierno abrazo- Él va a estar bien, ya no tengas miedo...

Ahh...- Rafael gime y puede sentir como los latidos de su corazón se vuelven más rápidos. Eso es algo nuevo para él, podía sentirse muy confortado por la bella joven y sin más, también abraza a Monalisa, apoyando su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella. Al sentirse correspondida, Monalisa sonríe ligeramente.

Leonardo salía de la cocina, en compañía de su padre, quien caminaba muy lento. El líder de la familia, había ido a prepararle un té a su estresado padre. Splinter casi había sufrido una crisis nerviosa por lo sucedido y para tranquilizarlo, le preparo un relajante te de hierbas. El viejo padre, muy agradecido por el noble gesto de su hijo mayor, abraza de improvisto a su primogénito. Leonardo detiene sus pasos, muy sorprendido por el repentino gesto de su padre, pero haciendo gala al amor que siente por su sensei, también envolvía el cuerpo de su padre con sus fuertes brazos

¿Te sientes bien, padre?- preguntaba Leonardo con todo el amor del mundo

Si... Un poco mejor hijo...- Responde Splinter al despegar su rostro del pecho de su hijo- Gracias a ti, mi niño...- Leonardo agradece con una tierna sonrisa. Ambos continúan caminando hacia al salón y ven como los genios salían del laboratorio. Todos los presentes podían casi adivinar por las caras de los tres, que las cosas no andaban bien con Miguel Ángel

¿Y...?- Leonardo iba a comenzar con las preguntas pero es detenido por el utrom

Esta estable...- responde Mortu- Pero aun no podemos decir con certeza que estará bien...- toda la familia se asusta aún más por las palabras del señor Mortu

¿Pero él?- Interrumpe Splinter- Mi Miguel Ángel... ¿No sufrirá más ataques?- pregunta muy consternado. Donatelo da un sentido suspiro y prosigue...

No lo sabemos...- cierra los ojos y continua- Es por eso que los llame...- señala al Leaht y a Mortu- Después de presenciar la convulsión que sufrió Mikey... He llegado a una terrible sospecha...

¿Qué sospecha?- pregunta Leonardo

Tenemos las sospechas de que Miguel Ángel... ha sido expuesto a unos experimentos- dice Mortu. Todos los demás se quedaron sin habla, estaban con sus rostros pálidos por lo que acaban de escuchar

¿A qué se refieren exactamente?- Monalisa fue la primera en reaccionar. Rafael mira a la chica. El rostro de ella se volvió frio de golpe. El lagarto mira a sus colegas

Cuando estábamos salvando la vida del pequeño y atendiendo sus heridas, hemos visto que en su nuca, brazos y piernas, tenía unos pequeños agujeros...- Los rostros de Leonardo, Splinter y Rafael se tensan- Creíamos que quizás ese demente de Ka, lo había atacado con electroshock por intermedio de agujas, pero nos equivocamos, esos agujeros eran demasiado profundos para pertenecer a esas agujas de electroshock. Es por eso que llegamos a la conclusión, de que quizás ese vil sujeto, pudo haber experimentado con el...

¡Maldito sea!... ¡ESE DESGRACIADO DE KA!- Rafael estalla en furia, arrojando uno de sus sais, contra la pared- ¿¡NO SOLO TORTURO A NUESTRO HERMANITO, SINO QUE TAMBIEN SE "DIVIRTIO" USANDO A MIKEY COMO RATA DE LABORATORIO!?- Leonardo sentía una vez más como su interior se estaba llenando de ira. No decía palabra alguna, pero el veneno del odio se estaba notando en su tranquila mirada habitual. Donatelo cerraba sus ojos, también estaba experimentando la misma ira que sus hermanos mayores, pero quería mantenerse sereno. Splinter, por su parte, fruncia su entrecejo. El viejo ninja también estaba siendo atacado por el mismo veneno que sus hijos...

Es por eso que hemos decido...- el ninja morado continua a pesar de su odio- hacerles unas pruebas a Mikey, queremos estar seguros de que ese sujeto...- apretaba sus puños- No haya hecho con Mikey... lo que estamos pensando...- su familia vuelva a levantar sus miradas

¿Qué cosa, Donnie?- Leonardo se ponía en estado de alerta. Donatelo toma una respiración profunda

Vieron que durante el ataque de Mikey... de su boca... ¿Vomitaba una espuma, amarilla?- sus hermanos abrían sus ojos ante el asombro- Tenemos la sospecha de que Ka... haya inyectado en Mikey unas dosis de yellow...- tal revelación, provoca que las almas de cada uno de los presentes, cayeran al piso...

Mientras que todos escuchaban las sospechas de Donatelo, Miguel Ángel movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. El pequeño quelonio estaba siendo acechado por una pesadilla...

¡Ka... Karai!- Gemía el nombre de su compañera de celda. En la torturada mente del menor, se estaba llevando a cabo una lucha. En su cabeza, se repetían una y otra vez, las escenas de las cuales, el menor de las tortugas, había sido obligado a mirar...- ¡Karai, noooo!- Miguel en su inconciencia, comienza a recordar todo el calvario que había sufrido Karai:

_¡¿Qué rayos quieres ahora, enfermo?!- dice con mucha furia_

_¡OHHH, vayaa! ¿Qué carácter, amigo?- se cruza de brazos- ¡No seas tan cruel, Miguel-san!... solo quería mostrarte tu premio... ¿No recuerdas que te lo ganaste?_

_¡Vete al infierno, Porter!- escupe el vidrio- ¡No quiero nada de ti!_

_Pues yo si voy a compensarte, para que veas, que si soy un buen amigo...- Ka se acerca al vidrio- Te lo enseñare igual, aunque no quieras...- los ojos azules de Mikey se clavan en los de Ka_

_Veras en vivo, un espectáculo único para ti, porque...- se gira con un gesto diabólico- No creo que en realidad, llegues a algo como esto con Izumi... solo en tus más perversos sueños...- al oír el nombre de su novia, hace enfadar al ninja anaranjado_

_¡No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre, infeliz!- Mikey trata de zafarse de sus ataduras_

_¡Ya no la mencionare, tranquilo!- lo observa- ¿Listo para ver tu premio, Miguel-san?- se gira hacia la puerta- ¡Traigan a la chica!- al oír eso, Miguel se asusta_

_¿Chi, chica?- gime..._

_¡Sueltenmeeee!- se escucha un grito lejano, esto llama la atención de Mikey- ¡QUE ME SUELTENNN!- y al aproximarse más, la voz se escucha más fuerte_**_- ¡DEJENMEEE!-_**_la tortuga ve como arrastran a Karai, ella forcejea en vano_

¡Karai, Karai!- el cuerpo de Miguel Ángel se retuerce sobre la cama. Comienza a transpirar y vuelve a temblar, mientras sigue recordando...:

_¡KARAIII!- Miguel Ángel quiere pararse, pero no puede. Observa como Karai la acuestan sobre una mesa, enfrente de Ka_

_¡DEJENMEEEE!- ella quiere escapar, pero no puede, enseguida sujetan sus brazos y la atan, para mantenerla quieta_

_¡MALDITO PORTER!- Miguel estalla en furia y gritos- ¿Qué LE VAS A HACER? ¡¿NO HICIMOS UN TRATO NOSOTROS DOS?!- Karai al oír la voz de Miguel Ángel, gira su cabeza y ve aterrada, el horrible estado en que quedo el hermanito de Leonardo- ¡DEJALA IRRRR, ASQUEROSOOO!_

_¡¿Miguel Ángel?!- Karai lo llama pero enseguida vuelve su vista a Porter, quien se acerca a ella, con ojos lujuriosos- ¡Nooo!- de improvisto, William toma la cara de Karai y le da un beso en los labios. Ella trata de girar su cara- ¡Ahhhhh!- Ka la suelta_

_¿Qué haces?- grita al vidrio- ¡SUELTALA MALDITO COBARDEEEE!_

_¿Y hacerte perder tu premio?- pregunta el malvado- ¡Jamás!- en un instante, arranca el vestido de Karai_

_¡Kiaaa!- grita al quedar semi desnuda, Miguel Ángel da vuelta su cara para no ver, pero otro grito le hace abrir los ojos- ¡NOOOOOO!- Karai arquea su cuerpo ante el tacto del vil sujeto_

_¡OHHH, DIOOSS!- al darse cuenta de lo que quiere hacerle Porter, Miguel Ángel, ruega por ella- ¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO, POR FAVOR, POR FAVORRR!- pero Porter no escucha, solo atina a abrirse la bata- ¡NOOOO, TE LO SUPLICOO!_

_Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, monstruo, pero nunca me voy a detener...- dice con burla y abre las piernas de Karai- Solo cállate y disfruta del espectáculo, jajaja..._

_¡NOOOOO!- los potentes gritos de Karai, hacen llorar a Miguel Ángel. Cierra sus ojos para no ver, pero de atrás, se acerca Nicholas y le voltea la cara, haciendo un poco de presión_

_¡Ya oíste a mi jefe, basura!_

_¡Nooo!_

_¡Abre los ojos, ábrelos!_

_¡Ahhh!- por el dolor, Miguel Ángel abre sus ojos y lo que ve lo deja horrorizado- ¡Nooo, Karai, nooo!- gime por la impotencia y el dolor_

¡KARAIII!- Miguel Ángel se despierta abre los ojos y en ellos se puede ver cómo cambian de color. Sus bellos ojos ya no se muestran el hermoso color azul cielo que posee normalmente, sino que ahora lucen de un extraño color anaranjado- ¡KARAAIIIIII!- grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones- ¡KARAAAIIIIII!

Mientras, después de viajar unas horas, Izumi llega a la inmensa mansión que había habitado junto con William, unos meses atrás.

Al bajar del vehículo, los peores recuerdos, vuelven a invadirla. Puede sentir como un temblor se esparce por todo su cuerpo... Aun puede recordar las veces que su ex pareja, ponían sus malvadas manos sobre su cuerpo, para someterla a las más duras golpizas.

Ella se abrazaba a su propio cuerpo, casi podía sentir como si Porter, volvía a golpearla. Los recuerdos parecía que cobraran vida, torturándola una vez más...

¡Ohhh por todos los cielossss, lo que mis hermosos ojos ven!- Izumi podía sentir como su cuerpo se paralizaba al oír esa aterradora voz- ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no veía tan hermoso panorama!- Izumi armándose de valor, se gira con lentitud, para ver de frente al ser que más ha odiado en su vida...

Hola Izumi...- William Porter se quita su sombrero negro, para saludarla cortésmente- Tanto tiempo sin vernos... amor...- El cruel hombre sonríe de manera sínica

William...- pronuncia Izumi con temor...

¡NO puede ser!- exclama Leonardo al oír las sospechas de Donatelo. El joven líder se echa hacia atrás, chocando con Rafael

Eso sospechamos...- Dice Mortu, apoyando la teoría de Donatelo- Es una posibilidad, hemos descartado que lo que haya afectado a Miguel Ángel, sea una convulsión común... Esa espuma amarilla es una prueba casi fehaciente de que el niño, haya sido inyectado con yellow...

¡No puede ser!- Monalisa se mira con el resto de los presentes

Mi hijo...- Splinter trata de controlar su temor...- Mi...

¡KARAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!- De repente, el grito de terror de Miguel Ángel, desde la enfermería, llama la atención de su familia- ¡KARAIIIIIII!

¿MIKEY?- grita Leonardo al oírlo. Todos se dan una última mirada y corren hacia el laboratorio. Al llegar ven como el ninja anaranjado, da vueltas en su cama, sin dejar de gritar

¡NOOOO! ¡NOOO, NOOOO!- repetía una y otra vez.

¡MIKEY!- el primero en ir en su auxilio es Leonardo- ¡Hermanito!- el mayor toma a Miguel Ángel de los hombros y trata de despertarlo- ¡Mikey!

¡NO, NO, NO, NO!- repetía mientras que unas gruesas lagrimas rodaban por su rostro

¡Miguel Angel, despierta!- Lo llamaban Rafael y Donatelo, quienes se habían colocado a los costados de su hermanito, ayudando a su hermano mayor

¡Noooo!

¡Mikey!- De repente Miguel Ángel abre sus ojos, al oír su nombre. Sus ojos son normales otra vez. El joven mira hacia todos lados con desesperación.

El ninja anaranjado ya no veía a un cuarto oscuro, lleno de suciedad y ratas, no, veía un cuarto muy familiar... Ve un techo blanco, paredes decoradas con azulejos, y un cuadro con una imagen muy familiar, colgada en una pared: una fotografía de él, rodeado de sus amados hermanos mayores y al lado de su querido padre...

¿¡Casa!?- pregunta y deja de mirar a sus alrededores. Al posar su vista alfrente, puede ver a sus tres hermanos mayores, que lo miran con aflicción- ¿Her... hermanos?- gime. Sus hermanos enseguida sonríen al oír la tan dulce voz de su hermanito

Si... hermanito...- Leonardo lo toma de las mejillas, Miguel Angel lo mira directo a los ojos. No son los diabólicos ojos de Ka ni de sus hombres. Son los cálidos y cariñosos ojos almendrados oscuros de su hermano mayor

Somos nosotros...- Miguel Angel también gira su cabeza hacia su costado y puede observar los tristes ojos ambarinos de Rafael y los ojos color chocolate llenos de preocupación de su hermano Donatelo.

Los ojos azules del menor, se llenan de lágrimas, se da cuenta que no está soñando, es la realidad, está en su amado hogar, rodeado de sus seres más queridos...

Estas en casa, mi pequeño travieso...- Le dice el mayor con mucho amor. Miguel Angel, escucha esa amorosa voz, ya no se resiste más y se abalanza sobre el cuerpo de su hermano mayor, quien lo abraza de inmediato

¡LEOOOO!- Miguel Angel lo llama casi a los gritos y choca su rostro sobre el pecho de Leonardo. El mayor abraza con fuerza a Mikey. El menor comienza a llorar sonoramente, dejando libre toda su angustia y trauma vivida.

Sentía como Leonardo lo abrazaba, como las fuertes manos de Rafael, le acariciaban tiernamente su cabeza y como las suaves manos de Donatelo, se posaban en su hombro, llenándolo de tranquilidad.

Con todas esas muestras de cariño, Miguel Angel se convencía de que no estaba soñando. El menor, estaba rodeado nuevamente con los protectores brazos de sus hermanos mayores. Rafael y Donatelo, también abrazan con más fuerza a Miguel Angel, los tres consolaban a su pequeño hermanito, con todo el amor de sus corazones. Después de tanto tiempo, los cuatro estaban juntos de nuevo...

¡Bienvenido a casa, hermanito!

**Continuara... **

**¡Ufffff! ¡Por fin!... ¿Cómo están?... Espero que bien, me alegra mucho poder actualizar esta historia, hacía mucho que no actualizaba, pero por suerte, ya he subido el capítulo 16 de esta historia. **

**Les agradezco muchísimo la increíble paciencia que me tienen y como recompensa, les entrego este capítulo lleno de sentimiento. Espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo lo disfruto al escribirlo.**

**Bueno, nuestro querido Mikey, por fin ha despertado de su letargo y pudo reencontrarse con su familia, pero no es el fin de los problemas, no, ahora se viene la peor parte... ¿Sus hermanos podrán ayudarlo? ¿Planearan vengarse de Ka? Eso está por verse...**

**También Izumi se ha reencuentro con Ka... ¿La novia del travieso le entregara el arma secreta a Porter? ¿Ella descubrirá que Mikey ya fue liberado? ¿Qué pasara con Ray y Karai?... ¿Y esa ninja misteriosa? ¿Para quién trabaja? ... son muchos más interrogantes, pero todo se irá descubriendo en los próximos capítulos.**

**Esperen a ver que pasara en el próximo capítulo, que se llamara: "Preludios de guerra, parte uno" **

**¡Nos vemos, pronto, bye! **

**MIKEMASTERS Z KAI **


	17. Chapter 17

**Preludios de guerra, parte uno**

-¡Hermanos!- exclama Miguel Ángel al abrazar con desesperación a sus hermanos mayores- De... de verdad... ¿Son ustedes?- gemía sobre el pecho de su hermano Leonardo- ¿En verdad, estoy en casa?- cierra con fuerza sus bellos ojos azules

-Sí, hermanito...- le respondía Leonardo, mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Su hermanito se aferraba con más fuerza a él. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón de su hermano mayor, ese tan extrañado latido que le transmitía tanta tranquilidad y bienestar.

Miguel Ángel al escucharlos, se daba cuenta de que no estaba soñando, de que en verdad se encontraba en su hogar, rodeado por los fuertes brazos de sus hermanos tan amados. Splinter observaba la escena y no podía reprimir las lágrimas. Era muy conmovedor ver como sus hijos mayores, consolaban al menor de ellos...

El viejo padre ya se había acostumbrado a que su hijo mayor sea el que siempre consolara a Miguel Ángel, pero no eran muy contadas las veces que Rafael o Donatelo tuvieran la posibilidad de hacerlo. Podía observar como Rafael acariciaba los hombros de su hermanito con tanta ternura o que Donatelo besara la frente de su hermano menor con dulzura. Los tres jóvenes no dudaron ni un segundo en brindarle al más chico, toda la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba sentir

Splinter aún no se acercaba a su hijo menor. Un horrible sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a lastimar su viejo corazón. Dentro de su ser, el padre que habitaba en él, le urgía acercarse a su niño y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas para asegurarle que estaba protegido, pero su parte de maestro, le obligaba a mantenerse al margen por el momento. Parte de él se consideraba el principal causante de la tortura que había sufrido su hijo menor. La culpa le impedía dar consuelo, no podría soportar que Miguel Ángel lo mirara con rencor o lo rechazara. Su hijo menor en verdad necesitaba sentirse querido, protegido y es por eso que había decidido dejar ese trabajo a sus hijos mayores, solo hasta que fuera necesario.

Miguel Ángel había pasado las semanas más tormentosas de su joven vida. Aun recordaba con dolor como era acechado y torturado sin piedad por Ka y sus malignos subordinados.

Cerraba sus ojos, parecía que cada cruel palabra, cada cruel acción en contra de su cuerpo, volvían a repetirse una y otra vez. Pero la escena que más lo atormentaba: era la de Karai siendo violada por ese ser tan repugnante

Al acordarse de su compañera de celda, Miguel Ángel se separa del pecho de su hermano. Abre sus ojos azules a todo lo que daban. Leonardo podía ver el terror estampado en esos hermosos ojos color cielo. El líder no podía evitar sentir tanta rabia y odio hacia Ka: su hermanito comienza a temblar en sus brazos...

-¡Oh, no!- se tapaba los oídos como si aún pudiese escuchar las burlas de Ka y los gritos de Karai. Sus hermanos y los demás, se miraban entre ellos. Esa repentina reacción del más joven, los hacia preocuparse aún más- ¡No!- gemía

-¡Mikey, tranquilo!- Leonardo enseguida lo toma de las mejillas- ¡Ya paso... hermanito, estas aquí en casa, con todos nosotros!...- Pero Miguel Ángel, parecía no escuchar. Mantenía los ojos abiertos, tratando de despejar esos horribles recuerdos de su memoria

-¡Es que...!- luego cerraba sus ojos mientras más lagrimas salían de ellos- ¡Fue... ho... rri... ble!- gemía entrecortadamente. Leonardo también cerraba sus ojos, por toda la mezcla de sentimientos que se manifestaba en su interior. Era demasiado doloroso verlo tan asustado y traumatizado. William Porter tenía que pagar...

-¡Mikey!- Rafael de repente, lo toma de los hombros, sorprendiendo a Leo. El segundo mayor no soportaba ver a su hermanito así- Escúchame... - comienza a hablar- sé que has pasado por cosas espantosas...- el mismo trataba de contener su propia ira- Pero ya ha pasado, estas seguro aquí en casa...- Miguel Ángel seguía llorando- Estas con nosotros hermanito...

-¡Si, Mikey, escúchanos!- Donatelo le sonreía levemente, tratando de animarlo también- Ya nadie ni nada te lastimara...- pero el más joven parecía no escucharlos, seguía ahogándose en llanto. Finalmente, Splinter, decide intervenir, ya que veía como sus hijos mayores se desesperaban por tratar de confortar a Miguel Ángel

-¡Hijo mio!- Splinter se acerca rápidamente y posa su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo- ¡Tranquilo mi pequeño!- Miguel Ángel al escucharlo, abre sus ojos. Observa a su padre con detenimiento, comenzando a recordar el motivo de su huida de la guarida; la prohibición de seguir su relación con la mujer que ama. Con solo pensar en eso, provoca que todo el ser interior de él se revolucione y los crueles sucesos que han vivido los últimos días debido a esa "prohibición" se repitan- Estas a salvo, mi niño...

-¡Es que...!- Mikey se tapa los oídos, interrumpiéndolo- ¡He pasado por tantas cosas!- dice cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Su familia lo escucha con atención, Mortu y Leahterhead también se acercan al pequeño grupo- ¡Nunca he vivido cosas tan horribles en mi vida!- solloza con más fuerza- Ese Ka... me... me... - sus hermanos y padre, aprietan sus puños. La bella Monalisa solo los observa desde la puerta, muy conmovida por la escena

"_Pobre niño... ese desgraciado, ¿Qué le habrá hecho?"-_ pensaba con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados- _"Porter... pagaras con tu vida por esto..."_- la joven lagarto se decía así misma, sintiendo más y más odio por el rey del yellow.

- Lo sabemos joven...- interrumpe el utrom, llamando la atención de Miguel Ángel. Este apenas levantaba su vista- Por el estado en el que te encontró tu hermano Rafael, sabemos que has soportado las más crueles torturas...- Mikey mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro - Pero la única manera de sacarlas de tu mente y de tu alma, es decirnos todo lo que ese hombre te ha hecho...- Los chicos miran a Mortu, como si lo estuvieran interrogando con la mirada. Mortu solo les indica silencio con los dedos y se vuelve hacia Miguel Ángel - Solo así podríamos ayudarte a sanar más rápido

-¡Es que no fue solo a mí!- Miguel prosigue, los demás se alarman

-¿A qué te refieres?- continúa Mortu con el ceño fruncido

- Que no fue solo a mí...- se quita las manos de la cara- Ka no solo me hizo esas cosas tan horribles... a mí...- todos pueden ver el terrible semblante del chico- Ka... Karai... estaba conmigo...- Todos los presentes se asombraron

-¿Qué, que?- Leonardo lo vuelve a tomar de las mejillas, pidiéndole que continúe- ¿¡Karai estaba ahí!?- los ojos del menor se vuelven a llenar de lagrimas

-¡Siiiii!- afirma muy sentido y un repentino enojo, se manifiesta en su rostro- ¡Ese maldito no solo me torturo... Sino que a Karai...!- cierra sus ojos- ¡La...!

-¿¡Qué Mikey, que le hizo!?- Rafael, Donatelo y Monalisa se imaginan lo peor. Leonardo espera una respuesta- ¡Mikey!- le pide

- La violó delante de mis ojos...- responde el joven en un mar de llanto, llenando de más terror a sus seres queridos. Los ojos de Leonardo se abren a todo lo que daban, soltando a su hermanito. Nunca se había imaginado que William Porter pudiera llegar tan lejos. La maldad del señor del yellow había cruzado los limites- ¡La violó y me obligó a verlo!- finaliza con mucho dolor- ¡Pobre Karai!- termina en un sollozo

El maestro Splinter tira su bastón al suelo y se toma del pecho. Era demasiada horrorosa información para digerir de un solo bocado. Lo que su amado niño había pasado era espantoso, pero haberlo obligado a presenciar tan cruel acto hacia una mujer, era demasiado...

**Mientras...**

-¡Oh, por dios Izumi!... Tanto tiempo sin vernos...- William Porter camina con lentitud hacia su ex pareja. La chica retrocede lentamente. Después de tanto tiempo, se ha reencontrado con el hombre que le ha hecho pasar por tanto calvario- Estas más hermosa...- la halaga, sin dejar de lado esa sarcástica sonrisa- Bueno... como siempre...

En la playa de East Haven, el viento sopla con más intensidad, las olas de la hermosa playa, se hacen más fuertes, provocando que el oleaje de mar salado, choque contra las piedras del risco. Izumi puede sentir como todo su cuerpo se estremece, pero no por la ventisca fría sino por la presencia que William Porter le provoca. El villano, había llegado a la playa junto a dos de sus hombres. Los guardaespaldas de él, solo se mantenían al margen, cuidando los pasos de su amo. Izumi solo se abraza así misma por el intenso frio que siente en su alma y corazón

El villano puede sentir el temor que provoca en la chica y esto lo hace "extrañar" sus viejos tiempos vividos junto a la hermosa mujer

-Han pasado mucho, mucho tiempo, pero tú sigues tan bella como siempre...- dice, deleitándose con la vista- Te he extrañado mucho, Izumi...

- Veraz que yo no...- responde la chica, tratando que las palabras del rubio, no la atemoricen. Ka enarca las cejas- Ya ha pasado un año y la verdad...- traga saliva- No te extrañado... para nada

-¡Oh, pero que fría eres, Izu!- se toma del pecho, simulando angustia- ¡Me lastimas!- dice sarcástico- Hemos pasado juntos los diez años más maravillosos de nuestras vidas, hemos sido pareja por tantos años... ¿Y tú ahora me recibes así, tan fríamente?- Izumi enarca las cejas - ¿Es que esos años tan maravillosos que hemos vivido juntos, no han significado nada para ti?- ambos mantienen el silencio por unos minutos

- Para mí... ya es pasado...- responde, eso provoca enojo en Ka

- ¡Claro!- levanta las manos- Para ti no es nada...Pero yo en dado lo mejor de mí para que tú seas feliz- Izumi frunce las cejas- ¡Yo te he amado con toda mi alma, Izumi Mei! ¡Has sido mi reina, mi amor, mi todo! ¿Y dices que los años que hemos pasado juntos, no significaron nada?

- ¿Amor?- Izumi aprieta sus puños- ¿Golpearme y violarme todas las noches, le llamabas "amor"?- Porter se acomoda el sombrero- ¡Todas las noches hacías conmigo lo que querías para después comprar mi perdón con joyas inútiles!- le reprocha- Para mí eso no era amor...

-Yo te he amado, Izumi... aunque no lo creas- el hombre la mira con pena- ¡Sé que no he sido el mejor hombre del mundo, pero aun puedo remediarlo!- se pone de rodillas- ¡Haría lo que fuera para que me perdones y vuelvas a mi!- Ella lo mira con asco- ¡Por favor vuelve a mí! ¡Te amo!

- ¡Eso nunca! ¡Ni creas que me vas a engañar como lo hacías antes!- murmura entre dientes, Ka al verse rechazado se levanta del suelo. Mira a la chica con unos ojos tan fríos que hacen asustarla

-Entonces si no vas a volver a mí... ¿Por qué querías verme, Izumi?- Ella se le acerca mas

-Quiero que... liberes a Mikey...- William Porter se sorprende por tal pedido

-¿Mikey? ¿Quién es Mikey?- sonríe con maldad, haciéndose el desentendido. Izumi siente más odio hacia el

-¡Sabes bien de quien te hablo! ¡Libera a mi novio!- le grita. Un molesto y repentino silencio, invade a ambos ex amantes

- ¿Tu novio?- mira hacia el cielo, la ventisca se hace más fuerte- ¡Ahhhhh! ¿Te refieres a ese mutante?- se quita el sombrero e Izumi puede observar mejor, la herida fresca que adorna el rostro de Porter. El maquillaje debido al fuerte viento, provoca que se desvanezca un poco, permitiendo que el corte se aprecie más...

-¡Si a el! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Sé que lo tienes maldito!- le grita con ira- ¡Quiero que me lo entregues ahora!- Porter solo la observa con detenimiento. Nunca había visto a su ex pareja tan furiosa y desesperada. Siente muchos celos por eso

-Yo no lo tengo, querida, no sé de donde sacaste semejante idea- niega con la cabeza. Izumi comienza a desesperarse

-¡No mientas! ¡Sé que lo tienes!- la chica le reclama- ¡Miguel Ángel hace días que está desaparecido y estoy muy segura que tú lo tienes en tu poder! ¡Uno de tus hombres me lo dijo!- Ka suspira y la mira con burla. La chica respira entrecortadamente por los nervios

- Dime, Izumi...- el malvado se le acerca nuevamente- ¿En verdad amas a ese mutante?- ella aprieta sus dientes y más cuando el solo queda a unos centímetros- ¿Qué es lo que esa criatura repugnante te dio? ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en esa cosa? ¿Eh?- Izumi solo lo escucha, no le contesta- Izumi, yo te he dado una vida muy lujosa, conmigo nunca has pasado miseria ni hambre...- le habla suavemente- Juntos hemos viajado por casi todo el mundo, has conocido Roma, Paris, Tokio, Londres, Grecia y muchos lugares más...- se vuelve a colocar el sombrero, mientras continua- Te he comprado los vestidos exclusivos de los más famosos diseñadores del mundo, te he regalado joyas, diamantes, autos lujosos... ¡Todo!... Conmigo has vivido como toda una princesa...- Porter recuerda con furia el día en el cual, Izumi lo había dejado plantado en el altar- ¡Si te hubieses casado conmigo no te hubieses perdido todo eso!- le grita- ¡¿Qué es lo que esa tortuga te dio, para que tú me dejases a mí?!- Izumi se echa hacia atrás- ¡Respóndeme!- un nuevo silencio vuelve a surgir entre los dos

-Lo que esa "cosa" me dio...- la chica finalmente responde, después de unos minutos- Es algo que tú nunca me diste...- Porter se enfurece más- Algo que no se puede comprar con dinero, William... Eso se llama "Amor"

-¡JAJAJAJA!- el malvado prorrumpió en carcajadas al escucharla. Izumi al oírlo reír de una manera tan desquiciada, solo provoca que su cansado corazón se vuelva a llenarse de ira -¿Amor? ¡No me digas!- ladea la cabeza- No puedo creer que te hayas enamorado de esa cosa tan repulsiva...- se burla- ¿Cómo puede ser que una mujer tan bella e inteligente como tú, termine en los brazos de una bestia como esa?...- termina con desprecio

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo ahora, William- Ka mira fijo a su ex – ¡Yo también me pregunto cómo es que una mujer tan tonta como yo, haya podido estar con un monstruo como tú!... – al escucharla, los ojos de Ka se vuelven amarillos. Izumi se asusta

-¡Ah!

-¿Monstruo?... Me llamaste... ¿Monstruo? - se acerca más a ella, pero la chica retrocede un poco- ¡A MI!- grita con toda su furia

-¡ESO ES LO QUE ERES, UN MONSTRUO!- Izumi muy valientemente, grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, provocando que Porter la mire asombrado, no pudiendo creer que ella pudiera hablarle así- ¡Tu, eres el ser más despreciable que ha parido la naturaleza! ¡Un ser tan miserable como tú, que solo vive de la miseria de los adictos y que aumenta sus bienes, con el dinero sucio que te brinda esa maldita droga que fabricas! ¡SOLO UN SER TAN DESPRECIABLE COMO TU, DEBE SER LLAMADO UN MONSTRUO! - el viento deja de soplar al mismo momento que los gritos de cólera de Izumi, cesan. Porter bufe por lo bajo, esas palabras que han salido de la boca de la castaña, le han dañado el orgullo- Sé que tienes a Miguel Ángel, William, solo quiero que lo liberes de una vez...- las manos de Izumi tiemblan y toma su bolso con fuerza

William Porter, solo se limita a observarla con detenimiento. Pude notar y sentir que el amor que ella siente por Miguel Ángel es verdadero. Da un bufido de fastidio y dice:

-Veo que en verdad... amas a esa cosa...- habla con repugnancia. La ventisca que azota la costa, se vuelve más intensa. Izumi contiene sus nervios y más cuando Ka se acerca a ella- Tienes razón, Izu, yo lo tengo desde hace semanas y créeme...- sonríe con malicia- lo he tratado muy bien... ¡Je!... nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos...- La chica tiembla más- Y con Miguel-San nos hemos vuelto tan "amigos" y la pasamos tan bien juntos, que en verdad, no sé si quiera liberarlo...

-¡Cerdo!...- murmura Izumi, la sonrisa de Ka se vuelve más grande

- Él se queda conmigo, Izumi...- le da la espalda- Sino tienes nada más que decirme, esta conversación se termina ahora...- Al ver que ella no responde, solo sonríe una vez más y da unos pasos...

-Y si... - ella aprieta más su bolso, llamando la atención de Ka quien se voltea- Te ofrezco algo a cambio...- titubea, Porter muy curioso le pregunta:

-¿Algo?- ella asiente levemente

-Si... si liberas a Mikey... yo...

-¿Tu qué?- el malvado sonríe levemente- ¿Me vas a dar algo a cambio?- frunce el ceño, esperando la respuesta de su ex. Ella cierra sus ojos- Dime Izumi, ¿Que me vas a ofrecer a cambio de la libertad del mutante?...- la propuesta le resulta más que interesante

-...- la chica aprieta su bolso- Si tu liberas a Mikey... yo...- Ka la mira fijamente, con ojos libidinosos- Te entregare... lo que tanto estabas buscando...

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué me vas a dar?

- Te voy a entregar el desmutador...- esa respuesta, llena de incredulidad al cruel William Porter- Si liberas a Mikey, yo te entregare el arma secreta que te robo mi primo...

- ¡Vaya! ¡No lo puedo creer!- Ka dice muy entre sorprendido y enojado- ¿Tanto amas a esa tortuga que incluso eres capaz de entregarme algo tan vital para la existencia de tu primo?

-¡Sí!- ella tiembla de los nervios y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos grises- ¡Te entregare todo con tal de que me devuelvas a Mikey! ¡Solo quiero que me lo devuelvas!- Izumi cierra los ojos y se aferra a su cartera. Atento a esto y de un rápido movimiento, Ka le arrebata el bolso a la chica- ¡Ah!

-¿Así que me entregaras el desmutador? ¿Y lo tienes aquí verdad?- la mira seriamente

-¡No, espera!- ella trata de detenerlo pero Ka, abre el bolso y ve dentro del mismo, un tubo diminuto con un brillante liquido de color verde.

-¡El desmutador!- sus ojos brillan igual que los de Izumi- ¡Por fin después de tanto tiempo, aquí lo tengo!- Izumi tiembla descontrolablemente. Porter solo observa al tubo con total satisfacción, para después tornar su rostro más serio

"_Por favor, perdóname Ray"_- piensa la chica con arrepentimiento...

Por otro lado, Raymond llega con su motocicleta al depósito abandonado de las calles Eastman y Laird lugar que sirve de escondite para los vehículos de las tortugas.

-Este debe ser el lugar...- Ray baja del rodado y busca con desesperación una puerta o una ventana de acceso- ¿Es aquí donde vivirá Mikey?- tantea las paredes pero no haya nada y antes de que comience a gritar...

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Ray se voltea y se encuentra con Casey y April, quienes recién llegan al lugar. Raymond retrocede hacia atrás al observar a Casey quien lo mira con recelo y odio- ¿Acaso estas sordo?- bufe con molestia. Raymond baja la cabeza

- Estoy buscando a los hermanos de Miguel Ángel...- responde sin mirar. April toma el brazo de su esposo, tratando de impedir una posible pelea- Según creo, aquí viven, ¿No?

-Si... aquí es donde viven mis amigos, pero que no se te ocurra entrar...- advierte secamente Casey, Ray solo niega con su cabeza- Aquí no eres bienvenido idiota ¡Lárgate!

- ¡Casey!- April lo sostiene con más fuerza- ¡Por favor!- le suplica con la mirada

-¡No me importa si soy bienvenido o no!- le grita, sorprendiendo a la pareja- ¡Yo solo quiero hablar con ellos, quiero saber si saben algo sobre Mikey!- suplica con real preocupación- Con Izu, lo hemos estado buscando por todas partes y...

-Ya está en casa...- April al verlo tan preocupado, le responde para lograr tranquilizarlo. Casey se gira hacia su esposa

-¿Cómo?- pide Ray muy sorprendido

-¡Que Mikey fue liberado anoche, tonto!- continúa Jones cruzándose de brazos- Ese despreciable de Ka, lo dejo libre anoche...- al escucharlo, Raymond siente como su alma vuelve a su cuerpo. Al saber que su simpático amigo había sido liberado, esa horrible sensación de preocupación va desapareciendo

-¡Gracias a Dios!- exhala un poco de oxígeno. Casey lo mira de reojo, puede ver que en verdad Raymond se preocupa por Mikey. Enseguida cruza miradas con su esposa y ella asiente con una semi sonrisa- Por poco pensé que ese miserable de Porter lo había...- se golpea levemente la frente parar trata de despejar esos feos pensamientos- Mi amada prima se pondrá muy feliz cuando lo sepa...- el joven piensa en lo preocupada y asustada que estaba la chica y de lo aliviada que se sentirá ahora

-¿Por qué no entra con nosotros, señor Adams?- de repente, April le propone a Ray entrar a la guarida- Nosotros iremos a ver a Mikey, quien de seguro se pondrá muy feliz de verlo a usted, señor...- Está de más decir que esa propuesta no le cae en gracia a su esposo. Ray se queda pensativo, duda unos momentos. Por supuesto que está feliz porque su buen amigo ya está a salvo, pero de en verdad no desea cruzarse con la familia del pequeño ninja

- Es que no se...

-No se preocupe por los hermanos de Mikey, ellos no le dirán nada- le sonríe la pelirroja, adivinando los pensamientos del castaño. Al ver los pacíficos ojos verdes de la pelirroja a Ray ya no le caben dudas y a pesar de los constantes bufidos de Casey

-Está bien, iré... Solo déjenme avisarle a mi prima para...- pero de inmediato se detiene y una extraña sensación invade a Raymond-¡Izumi!- grita el nombre de su prima y se abre paso entre April y Casey. La pareja se asusta por la repentina actitud de Raymond, quien solo sube a su motocicleta a toda velocidad

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- se pregunta Casey. April solo se encoge de hombros

-¡Por dios, espero que no!- Ray aumenta la velocidad de su rodado- ¡Espero que Izumi no haya hecho lo que estoy pensando!- aprieta sus dientes y se dirige de nuevo a su apartamento

La consternada familia de Miguel Ángel aun no sale de su asombro. El más joven aun llora sobre el pecho de su hermano Leonardo. El mayor abraza con más fuerza a su pequeño hermano, después de relatarles solo una parte del cruel martirio que había sufrido en las manos de Porter

-¡Por favor, chicos se lo suplico!- Miguel levanta la cabeza y cruza miradas con su hermano mayor- ¡Ayuden a Karai!- suplica con lágrimas en los ojos. Rafael solo tuerce la boca, mientras que Donatelo cierra sus ojos- Sáquenla de allí...- Monalisa aprieta sus puños y se acerca a los chicos- No la dejen con ese enfermo...- Leonardo bastante afligido mira a su padre, quien solo niega con la cabeza

-¡La salvaremos!- Monalisa habla por los demás, sorprendiendo a todos- ¡Te juro que la salvaremos de las garras de esa basura!- Miguel Ángel abre sus ojos muy sorprendido al ver a Monalisa- ¿Solo dinos donde se esconde ese maldito demente?- pide bastante seria

-¡Ahhh!- Miguel Ángel se aparta del pecho de Leonardo, Monalisa solo enarca la cejas- ¿Tú quién eres?- le señala mientras la observa de pies a cabeza. Todos caen en cuenta de que el más joven de la familia, aún no había visto a la dama lagarto- ¡¿Qué eres?!- y se abraza, de nuevo a su hermano mayor, un poco temeroso

-¡Calma, Mikey, no temas hermanito!- Leonardo solo le sonríe tiernamente- Ella se llama Monalisa Duval...- la chica solo asiente con la cabeza, mientras que Miguel Ángel no despega su vista de ella- Es una mutante como nosotros y es nuestra nueva amiga

-¿Mutante?- pregunta asombrado, sin dejar de observar

-Si soy una mutante y mi historia un poco larga de explicar- sonríe la chica al ver como el más chico la observa con ojos inocentes y curiosos- Es un gusto conocerte, pequeño Miguel Ángel...

En la playa, se viven momentos decisivos para la bella novia del ninja anaranjado. Izumi siente como los latidos de su corazón se hacen más rápidos. Porter contempla el pequeño tubo con tal misterioso liquido...

-Después de tanto tiempo...- aprieta el tubo entre sus manos ante la atenta mirada de Izumi- Por fin tengo el desmutador...- la chica respira entrecortadamente- ¡El maravilloso desmutador!- exclama con alegría y se gira hacia sus hombres- ¡Miren esto, acérquense!- los hombres de amarillo obedecen a su amo- Esto es lo que tanto mi padre y yo, hemos buscado por tanto tiempo...- sus guardaespaldas miran curiosos la brillante sustancia

-¡Ohh!- exclaman los hombres. Izumi solo se queda esperando

-Después de tanto estar buscando, por fin esta en mi poder...- y se vuelve hacia la chica- Y ahora con esta maravillosa sustancia, hare...- pero de inmediato su tonta sonrisa se borra y ante los asombrados rostros de la chica y sus hombres, Ka avienta con violencia el tubo contra el suelo rocoso y arenoso, provocando que el vidrio con el líquido, se rompa en pedazos- ¡ESTE NO ES EL DESMUTADOR!

-¡KIAAA!- grita Izumi cuando Porter la toma de inmediato por el cuello de su camisa y la levanta del piso- ¡Ahhhhggg!

-¡Este no es el desmutador!- grita con furia y sus ojos se vuelven amarillos, asustando a Izumi- ¡¿A QUIEN CREES QUE ENGAÑAS?!

-¡Gggg!- gime la chica. El malvado Porter la estrangula. La pobre chica trata de respirar. Siente como las fuertes manos de Ka se posan con violencia en su cuello

-¿Pensabas entregarme esa gelatina a cambio de esa cosa repugnante a que llamas "amor"? ¿Eh?- Izumi siente que las fuerzas la abandonan- ¡Muy astuta, Izumi!- gruñe entre dientes- lástima que tu plan no funcionó ante mis ojos agudos...- La castaña se va a desmayar, pero Ka la suelta y ella cae al piso. Izumi comienza a toser con violencia mientras que sus pulmones vuelven a llenarse de aire. Los ojos de William Porter vuelven a la normalidad y contempla a su ex novia

- Ah...- Izumi se toma del cuello y mira con temor a Ka

- Es increíble el amor que le tienes a ese mutante...- Ka se cruza de brazos- Lastima que no hayas podido engañarme. Fue una muy buena estrategia de tu parte, eres admirable Izumi...- se burla de ella- Admito que me has sorprendido, vas en serio, tu amor por Miguel-san va más allá de todo. Por poco pensé que ibas a sacrificar a tu estúpido primo por la vida de esa tortuga...- Izumi cierra sus ojos- Pero me equivoque, aunque admito que jamás pensé que serias capaz de actuar de esa forma ante mí, mi querida Izu... Eres muy valiente...- El villano se pone de rodillas y toma de las mejillas a la chica. Puede sentir a través de su tacto, como todo el cuerpo de Izumi comienza a temblar- Como me ha sorprendido tu coraje y valentía, te confesare algo muy importante para ti...- pone cara de aflicción

-¿Qué?- murmura tímidamente

- Tu novio... Lo deje libre anoche...- Izumi se asombra y se tapa la boca, quiere levantarse, pero Ka la toma de las mejillas, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos

-¡Nooo!- aprieta sus mejillas

-¡Tranquila, Izu, no te asustes y escúchame!- la chica tiembla más- Tu novio ya está con su familia mutante, es libre... pero su libertad tiene un costo...- los ojos de Izumi se llenan de lágrimas- No creas que lo deje libre así como así, ¡No!...- una sonrisa malvada se dibuja en su sádico rostro- mis tan buenos científicos han hecho un sinfín de experimentos con él y créeme, mis mejores proyectos ya se están llevando a cabo en el cuerpecito de tu novio mutante...- Izumi se asusta más- Aun no han empezado a tomar forma pero muy pronto, el proyecto 44 y 66, comenzaran actuar y no estoy muy seguro si Miguel-san sobreviva a eso...- exclama con fingida angustia- La vida de "Mikey" está en grave peligro...

-¡Maldito!

- Pero para que veas que yo soy **bueno**...- su maldad desconoce los limites- Te daré una oportunidad para salvar su pobre vida...- la chica presta atención- Me traerás el verdadero desmutador. Solo con eso podre buscar una cura a sus posibles nuevas mutaciones... ¡Pero no solo será eso!- Izumi aprieta los puños- No solo será el desmutador, también te quiero a ti...- Ella siente que pierde sus fuerzas ante las amenazas de Ka- Deberás volver a mí una vez más y para siempre...- la suelta y se levanta del piso. Le da una última mirada- No tendrás mucho tiempo, Izumi, piénsalo bien...- se encamina hacia su vehículo. La chica no se levanta del piso, está en estado de shock- Y ni se te ocurra decirle de esto a nadie, porque si se enteran de nuestro trato...- le da una última amenaza- No salvare a tu novio, por más que me traigas el desmutador y me lo supliques... ¿Te quedo claro?- ella levanta la vista y asiente levemente. Al verla derrotada, solo se alegra- Bien... ¡Buena chica!...- el hace una señal y ambos hombres lo escoltan hacia su vehículo- Adiós, Izumi...- y los villanos se retiran. En cuanto se alejan, Izumi comienza a llorar amargamente. El calvario vuelve una vez más a su joven vida...

-¡Oh Mikey!- se tapa el rostro con ambas manos- ¡Perdóname, te falle!

Mientras en la guarida. Leonardo acuesta suavemente a su hermanito. Miguel Ángel muy cansado de llorar, se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. El joven quelonio les había relatado toda su amarga experiencia vivida en la guarida de Ka y aunque no pudo decirles con exactitud en donde lo tenía su nuevo enemigo, pudo dar solo unas pequeñas pistas. Sabían que la guarida principal de Porter, se encontraba en los Ángeles, pero no tenían datos más precisos

Después de cubrir gentilmente a su hermano más joven con unas cómodas mantas, el ninja de azul abandona la enfermería y se dirige al salón en donde están reunidos el resto de su familia y amigos. Mortu, Leahterhead, Donatelo y Monalisa, discutían unos planos virtuales.

Todo el mapa de los Estados Unidos estaba visualizado y unos puntos de ubicación de los últimos movimientos del señor del yellow se encontraban marcados. Rafael muy distraídamente movía su sai de un lado a otro con rapidez. Sentado sobre el sillón principal, el más fuerte del cuarteto, parecía no estar pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Todos los televisores estaban encendidos, pasaban las noticias pero nada llamaba la atención del ninja de rojo

Su hermano mayor se detuvo frente suyo y su sentido más desarrollado, podía percibir una terrible aura que emanaba de su hermano menor. Una energía mescla de angustia y odio, era que fluía de Rafael. Leonardo da un sentido suspiro y se sienta al lado de su hermano. Rafael despierta de su "trance" al sentir los cálidos brazos de su hermano mayor, pasar por sus hombros. Los ojos ambarinos de Rafael se cruzan con los ojos almendrados de Leonardo y una sonrisa cariñosa se dibuja en el rostro del más fuerte

-¿Cómo esta Mikey?- pregunta preocupado

- No muy bien...- responde Leo con tristeza- lloro tanto que se quedó dormido...- ambos guardan silencio. Los hermanos mayores aún no han asimilado todo lo que su pequeño hermano les había contado- Mikey no dejaba de suplicarme, me pedía que ayudáramos a Karai...- Rafael se muerde el labio- El solo quiere que la salvemos...

-¡Ese maldito!- Rafael aprieta sus dientes y arroja su sai que se clava contra la pared de ladrillos- ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a nuestro hermanito? ¿Cómo pudo obligarlo a ver eso?- la furia de Rafael es idéntica a la que siente Leonardo - Tu sabes Leo, que Karai no es santa de mi devoción...- dice- ¡Pero no podemos dejar que ese bastardo siga haciendo con ella lo que quiera!...- Leonardo cierra sus ojos- Debemos salvarla y hacerle pagar a ese maldito demente lo que le hizo a Mikey... ¡Quiero venganza!- exclama con odio Rafael- ¡Quiero hacerlo pedazos, Leo, quiero hacerlo sufrir quiero verlo morir!- Donatelo atento a la conversación de sus hermanos mayores, se acerca a ellos...

- Yo también...- Leonardo y Rafael se voltean para ver al genio- Yo también quiero venganza...- un semblante muy frio se dibuja en el rostro del ninja de morado. De todos los hermanos de Miguel Ángel, el joven genio fue el más afectado debido a su estrecha relación que mantiene con el más pequeño del clan. La pacifica personalidad de Donatelo, ha sido quebrantada por la maldad de Porter. Un deseo de venganza azota el corazón del joven genio, el mismo deseo que sienten los mayores- No podemos perder más tiempo, Leonardo, debemos encontrar a Ka lo antes posible...- al escucharlo hablar con tanto rencor a Donatelo, sorprende a los chicos- Y detenerlo... Yo... ya no voy a permitir que siga haciendo daño, no, ya ha tocado al ser que más amo en este mundo y juro que no me detendré hasta hacerlo pagar por todo lo que le hizo a Mikey...- finaliza apretando los puños. Leonardo desvía su vista y la clava al piso, queriendo meditar las palabras de su hermano más pacífico...

- Leo...- Rafael llama a su hermano, queriendo saber que siente

-Lo haremos...- responde- Yo siento lo mismo que ustedes chicos...- Rafael y Donatelo, prestan atención a las palabras de su líder- No sé si podre canalizar este odio que siento en estos momentos. He tratado de dominar este enojo, pero no puedo...- aprieta los dientes- Ustedes me conocen perfectamente, no soy de actuar de manera precipitada, siempre mido mis sentimientos, mis acciones y medito mis próximos pasos- cierra sus ojos- Pero esta vez, siento que William Porter ha rebasado mis límites de tolerancia...- mira a sus hermanos con el mismo rencor- Ha tocado lo más importante para nosotros y eso ha sido imperdonable...- Leonardo se levanta del sillón- Yo también quiero venganza, no quiero justicia esta vez, ¡Solo quiero venganza!- los hermanos menores asienten- ¡Les juro hermanos, que haré todo lo posible para desterrar a ese ser tan despreciable y su mundo de maldad y no me detendré hasta verlo hecho pedazos!- frunce su ceño y con mucha determinacion

-Estamos contigo, Leo...- Rafael sonríe levemente- ¡No descansaremos hasta hacerlo trizas!- cruje sus dedos

- Y yo les juro que usare mis mejores conocimientos para destruir por completo todas las instalaciones donde elabora su droga maldita...- se une a la moción, Donatelo. Los tres hermanos asienten y se unen más que nunca para acabar con Ka y toda su malévola prole

Por otro lado, el agente John Bishop sigue de cerca los experimentos del matrimonio científico de Ka. La pareja de ancianos trabaja sin cesar en el proyecto 66. El agente observa como la mujer traslada hacia un cuarto con mucha luz, unos 15 frascos. Bishop ve que dentro de cada frasco, flotan en una especie de líquido viscoso, unos diminutos "huevos".

El agente recuerda que el día anterior, el anciano, inyecto esos huevos con un líquido blanco, muy extraño. Él quiso preguntar que era, pero los científicos no le han respondido a sus dudas, solo sonreían irónicamente. Bishop un poco molesto por ser ignorado, abandona el laboratorio, la pareja sigue trabajando como si nada pasara. Unas dos horas después, Sullivan y Bronson, terminaban con sus trabajos.

La pareja muy exhausta bajan a un cómodo salón donde el Agente Bishop toma tranquilamente un café negro. Los ancianos también se sirven de la amarga infusión y hacen compañía al agente

Bishop solo los observa detenidamente, el silencio hace eco en el lugar. La mujer es la primera en romper el silencio después de notar la impaciencia del hombre de negro

-Señor Bishop...- toma un poco de café- ¿Quiere preguntar algo?- Bishop se quita sus gafas

-Sí, ¿Qué eran esos huevos? ¿O que cosa eran?

-Esos eran embriones, señor- responde la mujer dejando la taza sobre la mesa- Embriones de tortugas marinas...

-¿Tortugas?- enarca las cejas

-Sí, tortugas...- continúa Bronson- A esos huevos les hemos inyectado las células de esa tortuga mutante- el hombre enciende un cigarro- Hemos cultivado las células de su organismo para obtener copias de su ADN y las utilizamos en los embriones, de esta manera creamos los clones- Bishop mueve sus piernas muy interesado por el tema de la clonación

-¿Y por qué los sacaron de su cascaron?- pregunta más intrigado- ¿Y que era ese líquido que los rodeaban?

- El líquido amarillo que rodean esos embriones en el frasco, es casi la misma sustancia que el deutoplasma (Vitelo). Eso alimentaran a los embriones hasta su completo desarrollo y posterior nacimiento, es como si estuvieran dentro del mismo huevo...- la mujer continua con la explicación- Los hemos sacado de su cascara para poder ver más de cerca, la evolución de los clones sin necesidad de utilizar cámaras ni maquinas. No queremos utilizar tecnología demás que puedan arruinar todo el experimento...- Bishop se cruza de brazos

- Asi que son los clones de esa tortuga...- repite curioso- ¿Y por qué son tantos?

-Es que algunos pueden morir en el trayecto- prosigue el hombre- Y no podemos permitir que eso pase, el proyecto no puede fallar. Esos embriones son de prueba, señor Bishop, solo sobrevivirá el que más resista o sea el más fuerte

-¿Y en cuanto tiempo se sabrá si el proyecto es un éxito?- cuestiona el agente

-Depende de la reacción que los embriones tengan con el mútageno- continua la anciana- No queremos que sean unas simples copias de esa tortuga, no, queremos un clon más poderoso...- Bishop abre sus ojos

-¿A qué se refiere, señora?- la mujer vuelve a sonreír

- El mútageno que utilizamos en esta oportunidad, no actúa de la misma manera que el anterior...- dice la mujer, esto intriga más al agente

-¿No es el mismo?- enarca las cejas

-No, la mutación no ocurre de inmediato, como sucedió con esa chica y me refiero a su ex pareja...- la mujer lo mira fijo. Bishop se vuelve a colocar las gafas

-¿Utilizaron Yellow?- más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación de Bishop

-Por supuesto...- termina Bronson- El yellow no es solo mútageno, señor, es mucho más que eso...

- ¿Y se puede saber qué es exactamente el Yellow?- Bishop se levanta de su asiento- Porter me ha explicado que era el yellow, pero sé que hay algo más que oculta – los ancianos no dicen ni una palabra- y además... ¿Por qué Ka esta tan emperrado en obtener esa "arma secreta" que le robo ese joven llamado Raymond Adams?- la pareja de ancianos se miran entre ellos

-Eso es algo que yo mismo se lo explicare mi amigo John...- en la entrada, William Porter regresa, llamando la atención de todos- Ahora entenderá a través de mis propias palabras, él porque de mi obsesión con ese hombre...- finaliza el señor Ka con mucho misterio...

**Continuara... **


	18. Chapter 18

**Preludios de guerra, parte dos **

¡Izumi!- Raymond regresa al departamento donde convive con su amada prima- ¡Izu!- el joven la llama y recorre todas las habitaciones a toda prisa- ¿Dónde estás?- desesperadamente toma su celular y trata de ubicarla, pero la línea se encuentra apagada- ¡Demonios, Izu!- patea la puerta del baño- ¿En dónde estás?- se toma de los cabellos por la desesperación repentina, pero un mal presentimiento lo atemoriza más y se dirige a su habitación. Corre a un lado su armario y busca una pequeña caja fuerte. Temiendo lo peor, la abre y...

-¿Ray?- su prima llega y observa a su primo, quien se encuentra con el pequeño tubo entre sus manos- ¿Qué haces?- pregunta con temor

-¡Nada!- Raymond suspira y vuelve a guardar el desmutador en la caja de seguridad- ¿Me puedes decir en donde demonios estabas?- la encara muy molesto. Ella desvía su vista- ¿Por qué no te quedaste donde te dije? ¿A dónde te fuiste?

-Fui hacer las compras...- le muestra unas bolsas con los alimentos- Es que ya no nos quedaba comida

-¿Y tu celular?- se cruza de brazos- ¿Por qué está apagado?

-Me quede sin baterías, Ray...- Izumi trata de aparentar tranquilidad - Demonios, Ray, pareces mi papa...- el joven después de pensar lo peor se tranquiliza, en cambio ella aun continua nerviosa por lo ocurrido con Ka

- Lo siento, prima, es que me asuste... Después de que me confesaste que habías ido a las guaridas de Porter, pensé...- se toma la frente. Izumi ahora comprende porque su primo tenía el desmutador entre sus manos, cuando ella regreso. Una sensación de miedo se apodera de ella en esos instantes. Medita que casi cometía una traición hacia su familiar más querido. La culpa la invade de inmediato y cierra sus ojos pidiéndole perdón a Raymond, pero solo en sus pensamientos. Su primo al verla tan abatida, se levanta y posa sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Izumi levanta la mirada, Ray le sonríe...- Te tengo muy buenas noticias, cariño... Mikey ya está en su casa...- Izumi abre sus ojos muy sorprendida y comienza a llorar. Se da cuenta que Ka no le había mentido, su querido novio había sido liberado de sus garras.

Raymond la abraza con fuerza, ella corresponde el abrazo. Parte de su ser esta muy feliz y aliviada de q ue Miguel Ángel ya está a salvo, pero la otra parte, solo la hace sentir miserable. Por su imprudencia, su primo y pareja ahora corren peligro. Ha delatado a Ka sus intenciones de entregarle el desmutador. Sin proponérselo, ha caído en las redes de su ex pareja una vez más

-¡Mikey, mi Mikey!- gime Izumi sintiéndose peor

-Tranquila amor, ya está a salvo...- Ray la suelta- Ya he encontrado el lugar donde Mikey vive junto con su familia- Izumi se seca las lágrimas por la impotencia que está sintiendo- ¿Vamos a verlo?- pregunta con una cálida sonrisa...

**Mientras que en la guarida...**

Donatelo, Leatherhead y Mortu trabajan con unos análisis. Durante la inconciencia de Miguel Ángel, su hermano le había sacado unas muestras de sangre y les había hecho unos exámenes. Después de que sufriera esa horrible convulsión, los tres genios temían que Mikey, hubiese sido expuesto al yellow y demás terribles experimentos

El ninja de anaranjado les había relatado todas las torturas sufridas, pero no recordaba que les había hecho esos crueles ancianitos. El pequeño no recordaba más y prefirieron no exponerlo a más sufrimiento, dejaron los interrogatorios para después y una vez que Miguel Ángel se recuperara del todo, retomarían con las preguntas.

Mientras que los genios trabajan, el maestro Splinter preparaba una cena abundante para su hijo más joven. El buen padre esperaba con ansias a que Miguel Ángel una vez que se despertara de su sueño, pudiera alimentarse sanamente para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas

El resto de la familia se encontraba en el salón. Después de su conversación con sus hermanos menores, Leonardo miraba las noticias aunque sin mucha atención, después de que el expresara sus intenciones de venganza hacia William Porter y que Rafael y Donatelo también expresaran los mismos deseos que él. En la mente del mayor de los hermanos, trabajaba a los mil por hora, preparando estrategias y elaborando planes de ataque contra Ka.

En su vacilación observa en la tv algo que le llama poderosamente la atención. Leonardo se levanta del sillón y llama a los demás: ¡Chicos, vengan a ver esto!

-¿Qué sucede Leo?- Rafael junto a los demás llegan enseguida. Leonardo sube el volumen del televisor y les señala que guarden silencio para escuchar

-¿Qué sucede hijo mio?- pero Splinter ve la televisión y obtiene su respuesta:

"_**Hace una hora, el famoso empresario inmobiliario William Porter, ha abordado de manera inmediata y sorpresiva, su avión privado con rumbo desconocido"... **_

-¡Ese CANALLA!- grita de cólera Rafael, pero es silenciado por Donatelo que se gira de nuevo hacia la nota que transmitía la periodista. En esos instantes Casey y April llegan a la guarida y antes de saludar a sus amigos, su atención se posa sobre las pantallas de los televisores. La nota continua...

"_**Fue muy extraño su arribo al aeropuerto de New York. Apenas ha permanecido en la ciudad solo una hora, para volver abandonar la ciudad de manera sorpresiva"...**_

Todos los presentes fruncen el ceño, extrañados por la actitud de Ka

"_**El empresario se ha negado a hacer declaraciones a la prensa y ha desmentido rumores de atentado sobre los ataques que han sufrido sus depósitos del muelle 33, donde el exitoso empresario guarda sus obras de arte y antigüedades" **_Las tortugas y sus amigos, se miran entre ellos y continúan viendo la nota _**"Según lo que ha reportado la policía a la prensa, se habla de una perdida millonaria para el empresario, además de heridas de gravedad de su personal privado. La policía cree que ha sido un atentado mafioso contra William Porter y ya el FBI has comenzado a investigar"... **_

-¡Ese maldito desgraciado...!- exclama Monalisa con furia, mientras que Rafael la observa con una sonrisa

"_**Eh aquí el reportaje completo a William Porter, negando los hechos": **_

"_**¡Señor Porter!"**_ se le abalanza un reportero _**"¿Qué tiene que decirnos de los ataques que han sufrido los depósitos que usted posee en el muelle 33?"**_ Porter se coloca unas gafas de sol

"_**No se dé que hablan..."**_ trata de evadir las cámaras de televisión _**"Yo no he recibido ningún ataque..."**_

"_**¡Pero señor Porter!" **_otra mujer se le acerca_**"¡Se nos ha informado que varios depósitos que contenían, varias piezas de arte de su propiedad, habían sido atacadas!**_" Porter trata de hacerse el desentendido _**"¡Esas piezas estaban valuadas en miles de dólares!"**_ El villano, apresura sus pasos, los tercos periodistas no le dan tregua _**"¡Se habla de una perdida millonaria de sus bienes, señor y que varios de sus empleados han sufrido heridas de gravedad!"**_

"_**¡Ya les he dicho!"**_ se altera un poco, sorprendiendo a los reporteros _**"¡No se dé que ataquen me hablan, déjenme en paz!" **_casi les grita

"_**¿Y ese corte en su mejilla?"**_ uno de ellos le señala. Porter se detiene en seco. Los demás al darse cuenta de la herida, no hacen más que bombardearlo con más preguntas y las cámaras, le enfocan en el rostro muy de cerca para obtener una exclusiva. Leonardo al observarlo, no puede evitar dibujar una semi sonrisa en su rostro

"_**¿Ha tenido un accidente doméstico o es una herida producida por los ataques a sus propiedades, señor?"**_ la valiente periodista hace una pregunta, que todos esperan oír la respuesta _**"Esa herida puede afirmar que los rumores de atentados que ha sufrido, son ciertos, ¿No es así?"**_

Porter trata de contenerse, las tortugas pueden notar un cierto fastidio en el señor del yellow ante la pregunta de la mujer. _**"Ya se los dije..."**_se voltea y apunta a las cámaras _**"¡Sin comentarios!"**_ Termina sin hacer más declaraciones. De inmediato, sus hombres logran sacarlo del medio del enjambre periodístico

"_**Esas han sido las desafortunas declaraciones del señor Porter y a pesar de su negación, las máximas autoridades de seguridad, ya han comenzado con las correspondientes investigaciones... Informó Irma Langinstein para el canal 6" **_

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?- la primera en romper el silencio fue Monalisa- Ese hombre es un miserable... Sabía que negaría todo

- Lo que sabemos es que Ka estará más al pendiente de nuestros movimientos...- continua Leonardo- sabe muy bien que estaremos tras de él. El haber atacado sus instalaciones lo han puesto en alerta. Estará más preparado que nunca y después del entregarnos así a Mikey...- todos se quedan en silencio por unos instantes- Sé que ahora no será fácil para nosotros llegar a él, pero tampoco le daremos tregua...- todos le prestan atención- Empezaremos de inmediato con los ataques...

-¡Eso es lo que quería oír!- exclama Casey con entusiasmo- No solo hemos venido a ver a Mikey, también le traemos valiosa información, muchachos

-¿Qué información, Casey?- pregunta Rafael curioso

-Como ustedes saben, yo antes trabajaba para Porter...- explica April con vergüenza- Yo le proveía las antigüedades. Antigüedades que el compraba a bajo precio y que se las entregaba en diferentes depósitos de toda la ciudad...

- Y esos depósitos...- interrumpe Donatelo- Me imagino que sabes en donde se encuentran ¿Verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!- responde alegre

- Y si atentamos en esos lugares, Ka no tendrán más opción que atacarnos también, así será más fácil que delate sus ubicaciones...- prosigue Leonardo

-¿Y cuándo comenzaran con los ataques, joven Leonardo?- pregunta Mortu interesado

-Espero que muy pronto...- contesta seriamente- No quiero que nos precipitemos, debemos elaborar una buena estrategia. No queremos darle ventaja, debemos hacerlo sentir que está acorralado, que no tenga opción de escape...- choca sus puños

-No se lo permitiremos...- sonríe el utrom- Con mucho gusto pondré a su disposición a mis mejores guardianes, joven, ellos los ayudaran con mucha honra- Leonardo sonríe ante el ofrecimiento

-Entonces debemos prepararnos cuanto antes...- comenta Donatelo con entusiasmo- Ya mismo comenzare a fabricar el equipo necesario para enfrentarnos a Ka, tengo en mente un sinfín de armas tecnológicas que deseo ya poner en practica

-Y yo te ayudare con eso Donatelo...- se ofrece Monalisa- con mucho gusto también te explicare como he creado los dardos silbadores...- el ninja morado asiente un poco alegre. Rafael se cruza de brazos al escucharla. Siente un poco de celos- Juntos podremos crear muchas armas nuevas para destruir a ese desgraciado

-¿Y yo en que puedo ayudar?- pregunta Rafael sin dejar de observar a Monalisa

- En mucho hermano...- responde Leonardo apoyando su mano en el hombro del ninja de rojo- Necesito de tu ayuda para elaborar estrategias de combate...- le guiña el ojo- necesitaremos de tu fuerza y habilidades más que nunca...- Rafael deja sus celos de lado y asiente con una sonrisa. El maestro Splinter observa con mucho orgullo a todos. Sus amados hijos y sus mejores amigos unirán sus fuerzas para vencer a Ka y no solo por lo que el cruel villano le ha hecho a su hijo menor, sino para eliminar de una vez y para siempre con su reino de droga y destrucción

"_Todos y cada uno de ustedes, me llenan de orgullo"_... piensa el sabio maestro

Por otra parte, Miguel Ángel comienza a dar vueltas en su cama. Mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro. Su lastimado cuerpo comienza a sudar y sacudirse levemente. El joven quelonio abre sus ojos: sus pupilas se vuelven de un extraño color anaranjado y observa a su alrededor. Se levanta, quedándose semi sentado sobre su lecho

Mira hacia todos lados y gruñe levemente. Por su expresión parece estar desorientado Aprieta sus puños y su entrecejo se frunce, mostrando un rostro muy serio y atemorizante. Una expresión nunca vista en el...

-¡Kaaaa!- nombra a su enemigo y sus gruñidos se intensifican- ¡Kaaaa!- llama a su cruel rival, solo para después cerrar sus ojos. Un dolor de cabeza repentino parece invadirlo y se lleva ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza. La sacude nuevamente, hasta quedarse nuevamente quieto. Miguel Ángel se vuelve a dormir...

-Así que me va a explicar que es exactamente el yellow, ¿Señor Ka?...- Porter recién llegado, toma asiento al lado del Agente Bishop- Recuerdo que me ha contado que es lo que contiene...- Porter ríe levemente- Pero no me ha dicho con qué fin a creado al yellow, porque me imagino que no es solo por hacerse rico y poderoso en el mercado negro...- Bishop lo mira seriamente- No, yo sé que hay algo más...

- Es usted un hombre bastante curioso, John y tiene mucha razón. Déjame decirle que me agrada su interés por mi droga y mis propios intereses...- Porter enciende un cigarro- Con gusto le explicare porque he creado esto...- le muestra un aro con yellow. Mientras que Porter comienza con su relato, la misteriosa kunoichi, se acerca de manera sigilosa por los conductos de ventilación. La chica observa a Ka sentado en el sillón en compañía de Bishop y el matrimonio de ancianos frente a ellos

-Con que regresaste tan pronto, gusano...- exclama- ¿Por qué volviste tan rápido?- ella continua observando...

- Como usted sabe, mi padre Eric, ha sido un científico de gran renombre en el mundo de la genética. El a lo largo de su vida, se ha dedicado a las investigaciones sobre la evolución del hombre. Ha abarcado la mayor parte de su tiempo en estudiar al hombre desde la era paleontológica hasta ahora. Yo desde niño, he sido testigo de todas y cada una de sus investigaciones que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida...-Bishop lo escucha con atención- Mi padre se había vuelto un obsesivo y recuerdo que una vez, le ha nombrado a un colega suyo, una inquietud que lo ha estado molestando...- Porter se queda pensativo- Él se preguntaba si la evolución del hombre había llegado a su fin... Desde hace unos más de 3000 años, el ciclo del cambio físico-mental en el ser humano se había detenido...- Bishop se toma del mentón

- Según las hipótesis de los científicos...- Porter continua- El ciclo de evolución en el ser humano, se había detenido, no hubo más evoluciones. Los humanos desde hace más de 3000 años hemos sido los mismos...

- El hombre va cambiado al compás de la naturaleza. El hombre se va adaptando a los cambios climáticos para poder sobrevivir. Dicen que nosotros somos primos de los primates y que mucho antes de que nuestros ancestros comenzaron a caminar erguidos, los seres humanos éramos como animales...- continua Bishop- El mundo se va deteriorando, es muy difícil saber si de aquí a 3000 años más, nosotros los humanos volveremos a evolucionar o no...

- Así es, es muy difícil saberlo...- termina Porter. Bishop lo mira de reojo

- Sé que su padre ha sido un obsesionado con el tema de la evolución, Ka, pero... ¿Esto que tiene que ver con el yellow? – Porter vuelve a sonreír

-Mucho... tiene mucho que ver, John... – se le acerca más- usted sabe que el mundo desde el descubrimiento de la electricidad, el nacimiento de la tecnología, la creación de los vehículos, la revolución industrial, etc. El planeta ha sufrido un drástico daño a su capa de ozono. La contaminación está haciendo estragos con el calentamiento global, provocando que toda la naturaleza se rebele contra el hombre...- Bishop se quita los lentes negros- El clima esta cambiado, el planeta se está deteriorando rápidamente...- Porter lo mira fijamente- Dígame John... ¿usted cree que el hombre se adapte a estos nuevos cambios climáticos? ¿Cree que el hombre debe evolucionar nuevamente? O ¿cree que el hombre debe dejar de existir sino no evoluciona?

- Eso es aun imposible de probar, Ka...- Porter se ríe- Es muy difícil saberlo ahora...

-¿Pero si un "hombre" crea una sustancia que provoque que el ser humano "evolucione" de manera artificial y se adapte muy fácilmente a esos nuevos cambios de la naturaleza?- Bishop enarca las cejas- Creando a una nueva especie de ser humano, más fuerte, más hábil y más poderoso... ¿Usted cómo cree que la comunidad científica reaccione ante esto? ¿Y el mundo?- los ojos de Porter brillan sin cesar...- Bishop se queda en silencio, muy sorprendido por las palabras de Ka. El matrimonio de científicos también sonríe por la expresión de asombro de John Bishop

-Ka... acaso... ¿Me está diciendo que el yellow fue solo creado para aumentar las habilidades del ser humano? ¿Con ese propósito? ¿El de seguir evolucionando?

-Así es... Cuando mi padre había descubierto el mútageno en ese extraño lugar llamado TCRI, se había hecho esa misma pregunta. Pregunta que yo, su único hijo, le he respondido con la creación del yellow...- su cara demuestra satisfacción- Mi padre cuando probo su descubrimiento con la señorita Duval...- Bishop hace una mueca al recordar a su ex pareja- Se dio cuenta que esa no era la respuesta que buscaba. La chica se había vuelto más hábil, fuerte y resistente, pero no quería cambios físicos, el mundo rechazaría ese tipo de evolución... Es por ese motivo que yo le he propuesto a mi padre cambiar sus investigaciones...- Bishop va comprendiendo mucho más el motivo de la creación del yellow- Decidimos unificar el mútageno con testosterona, anabólicos, estrógenos y esteroides y por supuesto, utilizamos una sustancia que no le he nombrado todavía, Bishop...

-¿Qué cosa?- enarca las cejas

- Una sustancia que mi primer sujeto de prueba me robo...- Porter bufe al recordar ese "sujeto"

-¿Qué sujeto y que sustancia me habla, Ka?- pregunta el agente

- Raymond Adams...- Bishop cae en cuenta de quién se trata- Él fue primer hombre en probar el yellow. Fue el primer voluntario...- Ka apaga su cigarro- Él fue quien robo la sustancia que mantiene el equilibrio y hacia que mi primer yellow de prueba, fuera perfecto...

-¿Qué cosa?- repregunta Bishop

- El desmutador...- responde Ka ante el atónito agente...

-¿Desmutador? ¿Qué es eso?

- Digamos que es la cura o mejor dicho, el "antídoto" para el mútageno...- finalmente la anciana se une a la charla. Bishop se voltea para verla de frente- Digamos que si a esa tortuga mutante que mi amo había capturado le hubiésemos bañado con el desmutador, en solo segundos, hubiese vuelto a su estado normal, el de una tortuga común y corriente...- sonríe la siniestra abuela- El desmutador hace que junto con el mútageno, se mantenga un balance. El mútageno es el positivo y el desmutador el negativo, juntos hacen que el yellow se mantenga estable sin provocar un efecto nefasto en los organismos de los individuos...- termina la anciana

-¡No puedo creerlo!...- el agente esta impresionado- Ahora entiendo su obsesión por ese hombre, Ka...- el rostro del hombre del yellow se torna serio- Ese joven tiene consigo un arma muy poderosa y no solo me refiero al desmutador...

-Si ese joven junto con el desmutador, son mis mejores armas...- continua Ka- Él es mi arma más poderosa y se ha escapado de mi control...- golpea la mesa

- Pero tengo una pregunta más, Ka...- Bishop quiere saber más- Si ese joven es poseedor del yellow perfecto... ¿Qué tiene de diferente el yellow que usted vende ahora y por qué lo vende a los adictos? ¿Qué quiere ganar con eso?

-Es muy simple, mi buen amigo... El yellow que yo vendo es solo de prueba...- Bishop abre ligeramente la boca- El nuevo yellow no posee el desmutador, actúa diferente al anterior. No es tan poderoso es más inestable... y si lo vendo no es solo por el dinero, quiero ver cómo actúa en los organismos de los humanos. Usted sabe que cada persona es diferente a la otra, no todos los organismos actúan de la misma manera, no somos iguales...- Porter vuelve a sonreír- y hoy en día es muy difícil conseguir** voluntarios **que accedan a someterse a pruebas... y ni hablar de que la comunidad científica quiera aprobar estos experimentos en seres humanos... es por eso que lo vendo, sin que se den cuenta, muchos estúpidos adictos me sirven de conejillos de indias... ¡Jejeje!

- Está en muy graves problemas, Ka...- opina Bishop- ¿Qué sucedería si la comunidad se entera que usted es el principal responsable del nuevo mal de la sociedad?- Porter se toma del mentón- ¿No cree que fue muy imprudente de su parte el vender el yellow de manera tan descabellada?

**-**Si puede ser...- ríe con maldad- Pero ya muchos adictos que la han probado, me consideran casi un dios, amigo...- se sirve un poco de café- Están evolucionando de manera sorprendente y esos hombres ya son testigos de los efectos de mi maravillosa droga... Me los he ganado, ellos estarán de mi lado...

- Es usted un enfermo...- dice Bishop. Ka solo sonríe más- ¿Pero qué hará cuando el desmutador este finalmente en sus manos?

-En cuanto el desmutador vuelva a mi poder, empezare a crear el yellow perfecto, presentare mi droga al mundo científico y todos caerán rendidos a mis pies...- Bishop ahora entiende las verdaderas ambiciones de William Porter- Seré el creador del "nuevo hombre" y seré mucho más poderoso y famoso...- se levanta de su asiento- Tendré en mi poder la pócima perfecta para la creación del ser humano más poderoso que la evolución haya visto jamás...

- El yellow podrá salirse de su control, Ka, y ni hablar de sus enemigos...- Porter se acaricia la mejilla herida- Las tortugas no tardaran en tratar de detenerlo, Ka...

- ¿Tortugas?- murmura la kunoichi

- Esas tortugas...- Ka se cruza de brazos- No les permitiré que interfieran en mis planes, no- mira a Bishop- Descuide mi buen amigo, estaré más preparado que nunca para enfrentarme a esas horrendas criaturas... Ya me encargue de una...- se burla- Y no tardare para que las otras tres y sus amigos caigan también...- choca sus puños- No les tendré piedad... ¡Las aniquilare!

Al finalizar con sus explicaciones, William Porter abandona la habitación en compañía de sus científicos, dejando a un pensativo Bishop, solo en la sala. La joven ninja sin perder tiempo, gatea por los conductos de ventilación hasta llegar donde se encuentra el laboratorio. La hábil chica desconecta el sistema de seguridad y baja sin problemas de los conductos.

La joven camina entre medio de los pasillos hasta encontrarse en frente de los frascos de prueba. La mujer observa los frascos con curiosidad. Toma una mini cámara de su cinturón y toma unas fotografías. Sin perder más tiempo, vuelve a entrar con mucha habilidad a los conductos. Ella toma un comunicador

-¡Padre!... ¿Ya te llegaron las fotos?

_-"Si mi niña"_ – contestan del otro lado de la línea- _"ya lo he visto todo y es muy interesante lo que esos traidores están tramando ahora"_

- Son clones...- dice la chica- Pero no parecen humanos, padre, son como embriones de animales...

- _"No creo que sean de esa mujer que se encuentra cautiva"_- opina el hombre_- "Y tampoco he visto otros seres que estén a su merced, es muy extraño"_

-Yo escuche que nombro a unas tortugas...- recuerda la kunoichi- También dijo sobre una tortuga mutante...- enarca las cejas

_-"¿Mutante?"_- exclama el hombre- _"¿Ka ha estado experimentando de nuevo?"_

-No lo sé...- responde la chica- Pero estoy segura que esos embriones tienen algo que ver con esas tortugas que ese gusano ha nombrado...- se queda pensativa

_-"Escúchame hija, antes de que destruyas el laboratorio, quiero que tomes uno de esos embriones"_- la chica asiente- _"Y me lo traigas para que lo investigue"_

- Como ordenes padre...

- _"Muy bien hija, retírate por el momento y mañana prepárate"_- la voz del hombre se hace más grave- _"Mañana será el día que ese miserable de William Porter por fin pague por lo que le hizo a nuestra familia"_- la chica cierra sus ojos y asiente. Una lagrima rueda por su mejilla como recordando algo muy grave

- Entendido, padre... cambio y fuera...- corta la comunicación y se arrastra por los conductos

Por otra parte, Karai se encuentra dormida. La joven se ha quedado exhausta después de la última agresión vivida. Lentamente se despierta y mira a su alrededor, un poco perdida. Inmediatamente recuerda en donde esta cautiva y comienza a llorar nuevamente...

-Dios...- se toma de la cabeza- ¡Quiero morir!- la kunoichi misteriosa se detiene al oírla sollozar- Ya no quiero vivir...- se abraza a sí misma y observa que al lado de una pila de basura, se encuentra una pequeña vara de metal oxidado. Las lágrimas de Karai ruedan por sus mejillas y rápidamente toma la vara. Sus manos comienzan a temblar y cierra sus ojos- Ya no tengo porque vivir... ya no viviré con esta vergüenza...- Karai lleva la vara hacia su cuello- Este es mi...

-¡Detente!- Karai abre sus ojos al oír una suave voz- No lo hagas...

-¿Quién, quien eres tú?- Karai observa muy sorprendida a la ninja que esta parada frente tuyo

-Digamos que...- la chica se arrodilla ante Karai y la hija de Saki solo puede observar unos hermosos ojos de color verde/azulados que están detrás de una cogulla negra que tapa todo su rostro - Soy una amiga que te ayudara a salir de aquí...- responde la joven ante una atónita Karai...

Mientras en la guarida, cada uno de los integrantes del clan Hamato y sus amigos se están preparando para dar batalla a Ka y a sus hombres. Todos trabajan a la par, hasta que las alarmas de seguridad se encienden y alertan a la familia mutante

-¿Qué pasa?- Rafael, Leonardo y Casey sacan sus armas al oír la alarma. Donatelo en compañía de Leatherhead corren hacia las cámaras de seguridad

-¡Chicos!- grita Donatelo- ¡Creo que tenemos compañía!- los hermanos mayores y sus amigos, observan las cámaras

-¿Intrusos?- Rafael mueve sus sais, preparándose para una batalla

-No...- dice el genio y les señala una de las imágenes. Todos se sorprenden al ver de quienes se tratan

- Son ellos...- exclama Leonardo- son la novia de Mikey y ese joven...- Monalisa al verlos más de cerca se sorprende

-¡No puedo creerlo!- la chica lagarto se lleva una mano a su boca- ¡Son Raymond y su prima, Izumi!- lo que dice Monalisa, sorprende a todos

- ¿Los conoces jovencita?- indaga el viejo maestro. La chica asiente

-Si... más de lo que usted se imagina...

- Pues vamos a recibirlos...- Dice Leonardo sin dejar de observar el monitor- Deben estar buscándonos...- las tortugas se encaminan de inmediato hacia la entrada de la guarida, seguidos por Casey y Monalisa

-¡Ahhhh!- Miguel Ángel se despierta bruscamente debido al sonido agudo de las alarmas- ¡Por dios, que pare!- se tapa los oídos un poco asustado- ¡QUE PAREN!

-¡Hijo mio!- Splinter corre hacia su hijo- ¡Tranquilo mi niño!

-¿Qué, que pasa?- abre sus ojos al sentir los brazos de su padre alrededor de sus hombros- ¿Nos atacan?- pregunta temeroso

-No pasa nada, Miguel Ángel... No nos ataca ningún enemigo, tranquilo...- le frota el caparazón para darle tranquilidad y más al sentir como el cuerpo de su hijo tiembla ligeramente- Solo fallaron las alarmas...- le dice sin soltarlo. Un montón de imágenes se cruzan por la mente del menor de los hermanos. Al sentir las paternales caricias de su padre sobre su caparazón, lo hacen sentir un poco incómodo. El joven quelonio aun no le perdona a su padre por todo lo ocurrido. En su corazón ha quedado grabado las duras palabras que había escuchado de la boca de su amado padre: **"Te prohíbo que la veas" **

Al recordarlas... aparta de manera un poco brusca a su padre de su anatomía. Los ojos del sensei no da crédito a lo que ve, su amado hijo lo rechaza

-¿Hijo?- exclama muy sorprendido. Miguel Ángel solo baja la cabeza. Sin mirarlo le dice:

- ¿Me podrías traer un poco de agua?- le pide sin mirar- Por favor...- Splinter suspira ante el pedido de su hijo. Sabe que tendrá un largo camino por recorrer si desea recuperar a su niño. Sera muy difícil para el sensei lograr que Miguel Ángel lo perdone

- Enseguida... hijo...- lamentándose, abandona la habitación con un semblante muy triste. En cuanto cierra la puerta, el más joven de la familia, no reprime las lágrimas. En su interior está muy arrepentido de haber rechazado así a su padre, pero en su mente, los malos recuerdos provocados por la amarga experiencia, le prohíben perdonar...

- Perdóname padre...- murmura con total amargura...

- Ray...- Izumi camina agarrada de la chamarra de su primo- ¿Estás seguro que no nos perdimos?- El joven alumbra con una linterna los oscuros túneles del alcantarillado

- No lo creo...- responde mientras tantea las paredes- Casey Junior dijo que aquí vivían las tortugas...- Izumi se abraza más a él, al sentir como las ratas pasan por entremedio de sus botas- Arriba de nosotros esta la calle Eastman, el hogar de Mikey no debe estar muy lejos...

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- la ruda voz de Rafael, asusta a los visitantes

-¡Ay!- Izumi se tropieza al asustarse y antes de caer al piso, su primo la sujeta por las caderas- ¡Por dios!- se queja la chica- ¿¡Podrías tratar de no asustarnos así!?- se oye un gruñido

- Les preguntare una vez más...- el ninja de rojo les habla oculto desde las sombras- ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

- Hemos venido a ver a Miguel Ángel...- Raymond está muy lejos de intimidarse- Nos hemos enterado de que él ya está a salvo, con ustedes...- se oye otro gruñido- ¿Eso es cierto?

- ¿Quién les dijo eso?- la calmada voz de Leonardo es ahora la que se escucha. Izumi mira de inmediato a su primo

- El señor Jones nos lo dijo...- responde Izumi con timidez. De inmediato Casey sale de las sombras, empujado por un molesto Rafael seguido por Leonardo y Donatelo

-¡Eres un maldito soplón, simio sin pelo!- gruñe realmente enfadado Rafael

-¡Oye, no me empujes, fenómeno!- se queja Casey- Se los dije porque tenían derecho de saberlo...- Raymond sonríe ante las palabras de Jones. Al ver esa sonrisa de gratitud, Casey solo se cruza de brazos aparentando molestia- A pesar de que a ese cretino lo odio, tanto el cómo su prima de verdad que se preocupan por Miguel Ángel...- al oírlo, las tortugas entienden que Casey tiene razón. Desde el momento de la desaparición de su hermanito, los Adams buscaron al menor de ellos sin descansos

-Tienes razón, Casey...- Donatelo toma un control de su bolsillo y teclea unos botones. De inmediato, las luces de los túneles se encienden, sorprendiendo a los Adams

-O sea que...- Raymond da unos pasos adelante, acercándose a Leonardo- ¿Podemos ver a Mikey?- el líder de azul asiente

-Si... pueden venir con nosotros...- dice Rafael. Ray e Izumi se alegran

-¡Gracias!- una hermosa sonrisa de gratitud se dibuja en el rostro de la chica- ¡Muchas gracias!- al verla tan feliz, Leonardo y sus hermanos sonríen también. Monalisa quien había observado toda la escena desde las sombras, sale una vez que el grupo se adelanta

- Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien, mi querida amiga...- dice para sí misma, Monalisa

Por su parte, el agente John Bishop se dispone a dormir en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes de la mansión de William Porter. Antes de que cuelgue su saco sobre un perchero, su teléfono personal suena. El agente toma el celular y responde:

-¿Diga?

_-"Agente Bishop, mi nombre es Sara y le hablo de parte del Agente Holmes"_- Bishop enarca las cejas- _"Es para informarle que el jefe mayor de la fuerza de seguridad, desea verlo cuanto antes y que debe presentarse en el edificio del área 51, lo más rápido posible"_

-¿Y por qué ese pedido tan urgente, señorita?- pregunta Bishop extrañado

- _"Es un asunto confidencial señor"_- responde la mujer- _"Debe acatar la orden del jefe mayor cuanto antes"_- Bishop se sienta sobre la cama- _"Es de suma importancia que esté presente, se le informara de todo en cuanto llegue a la fuerza, agente Bishop"_

- Esta bien, mañana a primera hora estaré allí...- bufe con molestia

_-"Muchas gracias, agente y que tenga muy buenas noches"_- la comunicación se corta, dejando a Bishop muy pensativo

- Agente Connor... ¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora?- se pregunta Bishop

En el cuarto de la enfermería, Miguel Ángel es abrazado por su buena amiga April. La pelirroja llora de felicidad. Su pequeño amigo esta ahora a salvo de la maldad de William Porter. El quelonio corresponde el cariñoso abrazo, muy feliz de volver a ver a su mejor amiga

-¡Mikey!- se sueltan- Me alegra tanto verte, pensé que nunca más te vería con vida...- se seca las lagrimas

- A mi también me hace muy feliz verte, amiga- sonríe levemente- Yo también pensé, mientras estaba cautivo por esa bestia, que nunca más lo vería...- suspira- Pensé que nunca saldría vivo de allí...

- Pero ahora estas con nosotros, a salvo...- lo toma de las mejillas con alegría- Todos nosotros en ahora en más, nos ocuparemos de que nadie nunca más te hagan daño, Mikey...

- Gracias...- agradece el quelonio con una sonrisa

-Bien y ahora que estas despierto, te traeré tu cena...- April se levanta de la cama- Debes alimentarte bien, debes recuperar tus fuerzas, amigo

-Está bien...- asiente el chico

-Iré por ella, no me tardo...- en cuanto abandona la habitación, sus hermanos entran al laboratorio. El menor al ver a sus hermanos mayores, sonríe, pero al notar los semblantes de sus hermanos un poco serios, deja su sonrisa de lado

-Chicos...- pregunta preocupado- ¿Pasa algo malo?- se aflija

-No hermanito, al contrario...- Leonardo le acaricia la cabeza- Te traemos algo que de seguro te alegrara mucho...- Miguel Ángel enarca las cejas

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta curioso. Rafael abre la puerta en cuanto Leonardo le da una señal y al abrirla, los ojos azules de Miguel Ángel se abren por la sorpresa

-¡Mikey!- Izumi y Raymond gritan al verlo

- ¡Izu, Ray!- el menor de los Hamato abre sus brazos, llenos de alegría

-¡MIKEY!- Izumi se echa sobre él y lo estrecha en un cálido abrazo

-¡Izu!- los ojos de Miguel Ángel se llenan de lagrimas

-¡Mikey, mi Mikey!- Izumi llora de la alegría- ¡Te extrañe tanto!- lo abraza con más fuerza

-Yo también te eche de menos, Izumi...- Miguel Ángel mantiene sus ojos cerrados. La chica en su interior hierve de cólera. Comienza a temblar, el estado en el cual ha quedado su novio, es lamentable. Lleno de vendas, cortes, moretones y demás lesiones es lo que se ve en el cuerpo del ninja de anaranjado- Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver...- esas palabras lastiman el corazón de su familia. Raymond acaricia la cabeza de su mejor amigo, muy dichoso de verlo vivo, pero lleno de odio en su interior

Cada uno de los hermanos de Miguel Ángel, sonríen ante el hermoso reencuentro de su hermano menor y su novia. Los ojos de cada uno de los presentes se vuelven cristalinos y pueden sentir que el amor que une a Miguel Ángel con Izumi, es puro y verdadero

Solo uno de los allí presentes, muestra un rostro lleno de dolor y angustia. El maestro Splinter, testigo de ese amor verdadero, deja la habitación en silencio. Nadie se percata de la tristeza que invade al sensei y la culpa que azota su alma, nadie...

"_Perdóname, hijo mio, perdóname..."_

CONTINUARA...

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Después de una larga ausencia, he vuelto con un capitulo doble. El miércoles había subido el capítulo 17 y hoy sábado, he decidido subir la segunda parte muy rápidamente.**

**A partir de ahora, decidiré nombrar los capítulos solo como "Preludios de guerra" y los numerare como parte uno, dos, tres, etc. Tomare el consejo de un gran amigo mio y ya no daré "spoilers" con los títulos, me dedicare a darles las sorpresas a partir de ahora ^o^ **

**Como dato y antes de que me pregunten, en donde viven las tortugas "Las calles Eastman y Laird" si es un homenaje a los creadores de las tortugas, pero eso no se me ocurrió a mí, sino que en la serie del 2003 Casey en un capitulo, nombra esas calles como dirección en donde viven nuestros héroes. Un dato muy interesante y que decidí incluir en mi fics XD**

**Otro dato interesante (Y que nunca me di cuenta por tonta, XD) es que, no sé si recuerdan, en la serie 2003, los creadores de las tortugas, aparecen como cameos pero como ¡Policías! (¡Chan Chan chan!) Para que se saquen las dudas, busquen los capítulos de la serie y los verán **

**Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecerles mucho sus valiosos reviews. Cada una de sus palabras, me llenan de aliento y energía. Y no se preocupen si son largos o no, con que solo opinen es suficiente para mí!**

**Ya sin mucho más que decir, nos veremos y espero que sea muy pronto. Un abrazo y nos veremos en "Preludios de guerra, parte tres"**

**¡Bye!**

**MIKEMASTERS Z KAI**


	19. Chapter 19

**Preludios de guerra, parte tres: "Los lirios"**

Había extrañado demasiado ese contacto: al sentir los cálidos brazos de su amada Izumi rodeando su anatomía era la cura perfecta para su tan maltrecho cuerpo. El cuerpo del menor de los quelonios comenzaba a temblar de la felicidad que experimentaba al sentir tan amorosos brazos a su alrededor. El saberse amado y consolado por la mujer que había conquistado su corazón, llenaba su joven alma de dicha y consuelo.

Izumi no podía estar más feliz, por fin después de haber pasado por tantos días presa del miedo y la angustia, se sentía liberada de tal cruel martirio al tener entre sus brazos a su joven amor, quien casi creía que jamás vería de nuevo con vida. Ella cerraba sus ojos con fuerza; casi podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de Miguel Ángel. Esos latidos tan llenos de amor, pureza y bondad... Un alma tan libre de maldad y llena de amor hacia ella...

-Miguel Ángel, amor mio... te extrañe muchísimo,...- murmuraba Izumi. Los ojos de Miguel Ángel se volvían a llenar de lágrimas al escuchar la suave voz de la chica en su cuello

- Yo... yo también...- gemía entrecortadamente- Te eche mucho de menos, Izumi- El la abrazaba con más fuerza, como no queriendo soltarla jamás. Todos los presentes sentían como un nudo se formaba en sus gargantas. Estaban siendo testigos de la presencia de un amor genuino entre esos dos seres tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales. Ya no necesitaban más pruebas...Estaban frente a un amor legítimo y real. El líder del grupo, bajaba su rostro y se giró hacia sus otros hermanos

-Rafa, Donnie...- Leonardo fue el primero en romper el silencio- Vámonos... ellos dos...- toma una pausa y observa a Mikey y a su novia abrazarse y sonreírse entre ellos- Necesitan estar a solas...- decía con una voz triste. Rafael y Donatelo asienten ante las palabras de su líder y abandonan la habitación no sin antes ver por última vez a su hermanito siendo ahora consolado por Raymond. Los hermanos y los humanos dejan la enfermería, seguidos por Casey y la pelirroja. Solo Monalisa permanece un rato más en la habitación. Ninguno de los tres presentes que aún permanecían allí, habían percibido su presencia

La chica lagarto se cruzaba de brazos y embozaba una sonrisa. Recuerda unas palabras que una vez, una gran amiga suya le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo atrás_: "Te equivocas, Mona, yo jamás me enamoraría de un hombre más viejo que yo, ni menos de uno más joven, eso nunca... Yo ya tengo a William" _

-¡Vaya ironía!- decía por lo bajo- "_¿Quién lo diría?... y eso que tu esa vez me habías reprochado mi relación con Bishop, Izu..._" Monalisa pensaba mientras se acercaba al lintel de la puerta. "_No siempre podemos mantener intactas nuestras ideologías amorosas ni siquiera toda la vida, ¿No?"_ Y antes de que se retirara, la chica mutante habla en voz alta- ¡Izumi!- la aludida y su primo se dan vuelta al oír esa voz conocida por ellos. Miguel Ángel también se sorprende al ver los tan incrédulos rostros de su novia y primo, al observar a la bella chica lagarto- Por favor cuida muy bien de tu "pequeño" amor... - Izumi casi salta de la cama al oírla- Me alegra verte bien, mi querida amiga...- guiñaba el ojo Monalisa. Las mejillas de Izumi se tornan un fuerte color carmín al oír la palabra "pequeño"

-¡¿Mona?!- dice Izumi muy sorprendida-¿¡Monalisa eres tú!?- abría muy grandes sus ojos grises

-¡Duval!- exclama Raymond en el mismo estado que su prima- ¡Eres Duval!- la señalaba con un dedo

-¿Cómo?- exclamaba Mikey sin salir de su asombro- ¿Ustedes tres se conocen?- preguntaba incrédulo

-Después hablamos...- responde Monalisa mientras se retiraba- Ustedes tres tienen mucho de qué hablar...- la joven cierra la puerta tras de sí, dejando desconcertados a los Adams y a Miguel Ángel

Mientras en la mansión de Ka, un silencioso John Bishop abandonaba la enorme casona arriba de un lujoso automóvil negro, en medio de la noche, y bajo la atenta mirada de la misteriosa kunoichi de negro.

-Ese hombre... ¿A dónde ira a estas horas?- se preguntaba mientras se tomaba del mentón y pensaba en sus próximos pasos- Bueno eso a mí no me importa, tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer que ocuparme de ese agente del FBI...- la hábil mujer saltaba de tejado en tejado hasta alejarse un poco de la mansión- De todos modos mi querido padre se encargara de él, de eso no me caben dudas...- la ninja finalmente llega hasta una van de color negro muy bien alejada de los dominios de William Porter. La chica entra y se encuentra con Karai quien se encuentra acurrucada en una de las esquinas de la enorme camioneta, cubierta con una manta azul

La hija de Shredder mira hacia adelante sin fijar su vista en nada en particular. Su semblante delata la vergüenza y la ira que siente. La joven ninja solo suspira, de verdad que siente mucha pena por ella. La chica toma unas ropas de un bolso de viaje y saca unas prendas. Un jean azul, una camiseta blanca y unas zapatillas de tenis de color negro.

-Este...- la chica trata de entablar una charla con la hermosa morena- ¡Toma!..- Karai ni se mueve- Esto son algunas de mis prendas favoritas- le decía- Póntelas hace mucho frio y no es conveniente que sigas desnuda, te puedes enfermar muy mal- comentaba con actitud amistosa- Te quedaran un poco cortas en las mangas, debido a mi baja estatura pero te servirá solo por el momento- Terminaba de hablar con un poco de nerviosismo. Karai sin mirar, toma la ropa de las manos de la chica y se viste con lentitud. Después de unos minutos, la morena vuelve a sentarse contra la esquina de la van.

La kunoichi suspira una vez más y se sienta al lado de Karai. La morena de ojos verdes se estremece un poco al sentirla tan cerca de ella- Escúcheme, señorita...- volvía a hablar con un poco de temor- Yo ya he llamado a algunos de mis ninjas y vendrán a buscarla...- Karai al oírla, lentamente gira su cabeza y vuelve a encontrarse con esos bellos ojos verde azulados que la miran atentamente detrás de esa cogulla negra. La misteriosa joven traga saliva, los penetrantes ojos verdes de Karai de alguna manera logran ponerla incomoda – No es seguro que se quede aquí por más tiempo... ¡Eh pero descuide, no la estoy secuestrando ni nada!- niega con sus manos- solo mis hombres la llevaran a donde usted desea, a un lugar seguro...- Karai no deja de clavarle la mirada – Si usted desea regresar a su casa con mucho gusto mis ninjas la escoltaran...- la chica se queda callada. Su pulso se acelera por lo incomoda e inquieta que se siente por la presencia de Karai. De repente, Karai rompe el silencio, después de estudiarla con la mirada

- ¿Por qué?- esa pregunta desconcierta a la chica de negro

-¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué, que?- repetía la kunoichi

-Porque, ¿porque me salvaste?- repreguntaba. La ninja solo se queda callada- ¿Por qué me liberaste de ese infierno?- decía Karai con los ojos abiertos por el terror - ¿¡Por qué una ninja desconocida como tú me ha salvado de las garras de ese monstruo!?- la voz de Karai tiembla ligeramente- ¡Respóndeme!- Karai toma los brazos de la chica y la atrae contra su cuerpo- La joven kunoichi sorprendida por la reacción de Karai, solo atina a no responder. Guarda un silencio que solo logra aterrar más a Karai- ¡Dímelo!- pero la líder del clan del pie deja de gritar al bajar su vista y ver de cerca un símbolo que la ninja misteriosa lleva estampado en su traje negro, cerca de su pecho

-¡Ah!- de inmediato la suelta. Karai de la impresión que ese símbolo le provoca, hace que se eche hacia atrás. Tiembla terriblemente al reconocer ese kanji. El terror se apodera de ella - ¡No... No puede ser...!- la ninja se levanta del piso y se acerca más a Karai- ¡Tú, tu eres!- pero lamentablemente no pudo decir más porque de un rápido movimiento, Karai cae desmayada al suelo de la camioneta; un punto de presión lograba paralizarla en el acto

- Lo siento...- se disculpaba la chica mientras que unos tres hombres entran a la van- Pero no puedo decirte nada de mí, hija del pie...- decía mientras acomodaba el cuerpo desmayado de Karai. La chica de negro entrega a Karai a uno de sus ninjas- Que lastima que reconociste el nombre de mi clan... hubiese sido mejor que no supieras nada de mí, ni de mi familia...- decía con una triste sonrisa. La ninja deja la camioneta y les da indicaciones a sus hombres- Ustedes, vuelvan a la ciudad de New York y lleven a esta mujer a la sede del pie

-¡Como ordene sempai!- decía uno de los ninjas que abordaba la camioneta junto a otros cuatro hombres. Con rapidez abandonan las calles, alejándose y llevándose a Karai con ellos

- Y ustedes tres vengan conmigo...- ordenaba la joven y dirigía su mirada hacia la mansión de Ka- Prepárense mis ninjas...- los hombres la rodean- Muy pronto empezaremos a encender los fuegos artificiales... – ordenaba mientras se fusionaba en la oscuridad junto con sus ninjas.

**En la guarida...**

Después del reencuentro entre Miguel Ángel, Izumi y Raymond, los tres amigos se quedaban en silencio. Cada uno de ellos después de reponerse de las emociones que habían experimentado en el momento del encuentro, era el momento de exponer las dudas que carcomían la mente del más joven del clan Hamato. Raymond e Izumi miraban con expectación a Miguel Ángel. Ellos le habían contado al quelonio todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y sus hermanos, en el momento que había ocurrido su desaparición.

Con detalle, Izumi le había contado que había pasado en la primera charla que tuvo con la familia de Mikey: Cuando su padre le contó a ella el motivo de la huida de él de la guarida, el cómo sus amados hermanos habían tomado su sorpresivo primer encuentro con ella en la playa y sus reacciones poco creíbles ante el noviazgo que Izumi y el mantenían en secreto. Miguel Ángel no pudo evitar sentir un poco de enojo hacia su familia por desconfiar de su relación con ella

-Eso fue lo que paso, Mikey- decía Izumi mientras lo tomaba de la mano- Después de esa charla que tuvimos con ellos, mi primo y yo, te hemos buscado por todas partes...- dirigía su vista a Raymond- No descansamos ni un minuto, estábamos desesperados por encontrarte, amor - Mikey le sonríe tristemente- Con solo pensar que habías sido prisionero de ese...- pero ella ya no pudo seguir, los malos recuerdos volvían a atormentarla

- Izu...- Miguel Ángel vuelve a abrazarla para reconfortarla- Ya está, ya paso... yo estoy aquí contigo ahora, ya no te angusties más por favor- ella lo abraza con más fuerza mientras negaba con su cabeza

-¡No, Mikey, no paso!- decía entre lágrimas- ¡Mírate, mírate como te ha dejado William!- exclamaba con odio mientras observaba las crueles heridas del más joven- ¡Es un maldito miserable, es un canalla de lo peor!... ¡Esto, nunca se lo voy a perdonar! ¡No se cómo pude una vez estar con ese criminal!- terminaba la chica temblando de la ira

-Izumi- la nombraba con asombro por la furia demostraba de su novia

-Mikey...- Raymond lo llama después del arrebato de su prima. Miguel Ángel levantaba la mirada- Amigo mio, ¡Yo te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que ese miserable de Porter pague por todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir!- tiembla ligeramente por la rabia que siente- ¡No voy a permitir que se siga saliendo con la suya!- apretaba sus dientes-¡Ya no!- sus ojos levemente se tornaban de color dorado

- Ray...- el primo de Izumi se sorprende al notar como el semblante de Mikey se torna serio. Izumi también se sorprende por tal cambio de actitud de su novio

-¿Qué pasa Mikey?- pregunta el castaño. Miguel Ángel suspira

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que en tu juventud eras un dragón purpura?- esa pregunta asombra a Raymond. Sus ojos vuelven a su tono gris normal- Me habías contado que eras adicto al yellow, pero en ningún momento me habías dicho que tu pasado estaba ligado a esos pandilleros y mucho menos que conocías a Casey y a su familia...- Miguel Ángel apretaba ligeramente las sabanas

-Este...- Ray no sabe que decir ni que responder. El silencio invade la habitación por unos minutos

- ¡Raymond!- el joven se sobresalta por el grito histérico de Mikey- ¡No te quedes callado, respóndeme!- Ray observa los ojos azules del más joven, ojos que demostraban decepción- Cuando mi padre y mis hermanos me dijeron que no me acercara a ti porque eras una mala influencia, yo... yo pelee por ti, te defendí, porque a pesar de tu adicción, yo sabía que tú eras una buena persona... que no debían juzgarte sin conocerte...- Raymond bajaba su cabeza., Mikey continuaba a pesar de sentirse traicionado por su amigo- Y cuando me dijeron que tú eras un dragón purpura y que... habías sido el responsable de la muerte del padre de Casey... yo...- cierra sus ojos- ¡Yo tuve que mentirle una vez más a mi familia!-Raymond se sorprende por la reacción de Miguel Ángel- ¡Fingí que lo sabía todo a pesar de que desconocía esa parte de tu vida, Ray, te protegí porque se cómo eres!- abre de nuevo sus ojos que una vez más despedían lagrimas- Te protegí porque eres mi amigo... a pesar de todo, eres mi amigo y pensé que confiabas en mi Ray

- Mikey...- Izumi trata de tranquilizarlo- Por favor...

-¡No Izu, no!- Miguel Ángel apartaba a su novia de su cuerpo- ¡No lo defiendas y no me pidas que me calme!- miraba a Raymond esperando una respuesta a sus reclamos. El joven de cabellos castaños, suspiraba con aflicción

- Miguel Ángel, lo siento mucho- decía Raymond sumamente avergonzado- Perdóname por haberte ocultado todo eso, yo no tuve el valor de contarte todo mi pasado, amigo...- Miguel se secaba sus ojos con un pañuelo- Y no es porque no confiara en ti sino que- gira para no verlo a los ojos- ¡En mi pasado he cometido errores muy graves, amigo, demasiados!... He provocado solo dolor y preocupación en quienes me han amado. He dejado que la adicción a las drogas entrara y gobernara mi vida, Miguel Ángel. "Gracias" al yellow, yo he perdido a mi madre, a mis hermanas, a mis amigos y a todos los que habían confiado en mí...-El joven recordaba cada una de las barbaridades y los hurtos que había cometido como dragón purpura en su pasado. Casi podía sentir como su corazón se llenaba de dolor al recordar a su familia y también; parecía dibujarse delante de él, el rostro lleno de dolor y decepción del buen hombre que había sido el padre de Casey Jones. Raymond, apretaba sus labios, tratando de reprimir su angustia- He perdido demasiado y ahora quiero compensar todo el daño que he hecho en mi pasado... No hubiese soportado perder más, por eso te oculte todo amigo mio, espero que sepas perdonarme- finalizaba con la vista vidriosa. Con un poco de dificultad, Miguel Ángel se levantaba de su cama a pesar de que Izumi quiso impedirlo. Tomando por sorpresa a Raymond, el pequeño quelonio, abrazaba por la espalda a su buen amigo

-Ray, perdóname...- murmuraba. Al sentir tan cálido abrazo, Raymond ya no reprimía sus lágrimas y las dejaba libres- No quise hacerte sentir mal ni que recordaras cosas tan dolorosas para ti... es solo que me sentí tan enfadado cuando me entere de eso que, que me lo ocultaras, que no confiaras en mí, fue lo que más me lastimo- confesaba Miguel Ángel con aflicción

- No fue a propósito, créeme Mikey- decía Ray, mientras se secaba el rostro- Odio mi pasado, hice cosas horribles e imperdonables... No merezco el perdón ni la compasión de nadie. Perdón por ocultártelo, no es algo que me hiciera sentir orgulloso- bajaba la cabeza- Jones junior tiene razón... ¡Soy una basura de lo peor!

-¡Ray no digas eso!- Miguel Ángel lo abrazaba con más fuerza- ¡Que hayas cometido errores y que ahora lo reconozcas y quieras compensarlos, no te hace de lo peor!... Muchos alguna vez, hemos caído presas de la oscuridad, cometemos cosas imperdonables y hacemos mucho daño a quienes amamos, pero...Que uno demuestre que tenga deseos de cambiar las cosas y pagar por esos errores, también nos hacen buenas personas que merecen el perdón, amigo, por favor no pienses así de ti...- finalizaba Mikey. Raymond podía sentir el gran afecto que Mikey siente por él y sentía que su amistad con el joven quelonio se hacía más fuerte. Más deseos de venganza hacia Porter, se gestaban en el interior de Adams

-Mikey...- Ray se gira y miraba directo a los ojos llorosos de su mejor amigo- Gracias, pequeño. Tu amistad me hace más fuerte y me siento muy querido. ¡Gracias por ser mi amigo y perdonarme!- finalmente Miguel Ángel vuelve a sonreír ante las palabras del castaño de ojos grises...

Mientras que eso ocurría en la guarida, el agente John Bishop, llegaba a una de las bases secretas en las afueras de la cuidad de New York. Al llegar a un edificio, el hombre de negro es recibido por otros agentes del FBI. Por el semblante de Bishop, parecía no estar muy a gusto en compañía de sus, "compañeros de trabajo"

-¡Agente John Bishop, bienvenido!- otro hombre no tan mayor de cabello rubio lo saluda con ironía. Bishop se cruzaba de brazos- Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, me alegra de sobremanera al verte muy bien, amigo...- extendía su mano para saludarlo, pero Bishop ni siquiera extiende la suya

-Agente Holmes, guárdese su alegría y su estúpido saludo donde quiera- Responde Bishop de muy mala manera. El rubio solo sonríe por tal contestación- Y ni siquiera se atreva a llamarme "amigo"

- ¡Ok bien, mil perdones, agente!- no dejaba su sonrisa de lado

- ¿Para qué me has llamado en la madrugada, Holmes?- preguntaba con fastidio Bishop - Espero que sea algo muy importante...- miraba su reloj- Ya que aún me queda trabajo mucho más importante que hacer en estos momentos- El rubio se le acerca

- Lo he llamado por que el agente mayor, Harold Albert Connor, nos ha convocado a los dos- responde muy intrigado. Bishop baja su mirada un poco pensativo- Yo también ignoro la causa del llamado pero por la prisa de que ambos llegáramos cuanto antes aquí, es de seguro que el jefe nos tiene algo más importante que la investigación sobre el yellow, ¿No lo cree?- el rubio clava su mirada en los ojos de Bishop

- Mmm... Entremos a la oficina del jefe y averigüemos que quiere- ordena Bishop a su compañero y ambos entran a una oficina. Al entrar ambos agentes, observan como en un hall central se encuentran con otros tres agentes, rodeando a uno de traje gris

- ¡Agente Bishop, agente Holmes, bienvenidos!- los saluda un hombre mayor de traje gris

-¡Saludos agente Connor!- saludan ambos hombres. El agente Connor era un hombre de piel morena clara, alto y delgado. Por su apariencia, se podría decir que era la tranquilidad en persona. Era un hombre de unos 50 años y de ojos color café muy tristes. El hombre les hace señas a sus agentes de que tomen asiento. Todos los agentes se sientan alrededor de una gran mesa redonda, rodeando al hombre principal. El moreno toma asiento y al observar una foto que se encontraba frente suyo, toma una respiración profunda y comienza a hablar

-Agentes, lamento mucho el haberlos llamado a esta hora y de esa manera tan brusca, pero el asunto por lo que los he convocado a todos ustedes es de suma importancia...- toma una pausa y continua- Como todos saben, el yellow está provocando estragos en la sociedad...-Bishop al oírlo, acomoda sus lentes oscuros - Está comenzando a expandirse de manera alarmante entre los jóvenes y en la sociedad en general. Ya la policía está perdiendo el control de las calles- el hombre se levanta se su asiento- Sé que la mayoría de ustedes está investigando en forma particular el origen de tan maldita droga, pero, ninguno de ustedes han tenido resultados "positivos" en sus investigaciones- miraba de reojo a cada uno de sus agentes, estos sumamente avergonzados, solo atinaban a no mirar a su jefe- Juntos hemos apresado a muchos capo mafias de la droga, criminales de guante blanco e infinidad de terroristas, pero de verdad me molesta que ninguno de ustedes hayan sabido averiguar quién podría ser el responsable de tan tremenda basura- decía muy molesto, pero continuaba- Se supone que ustedes cinco son mis mejores hombres, cada uno de ustedes han resuelto casos muy difíciles y tienen reconocimiento internacional... pero, ¿¡Cómo es posible que aún no hayan encontrado al culpable!?- Ninguno de ellos quería mirar a su jefe. El moreno golpeaba la mesa con mucho enfado-¡Estoy muy decepcionado!- Bishop solo se acomoda en su asiento, un poco incómodo por el enojo de su jefe. Connor suspira mientras posa su mirada en cada uno de sus agentes, pero el moreno se serena al volver a fijar su vista en el retrato que estaba recargado sobre la mesa. Esa fotografía lograba serenar al exaltado agente Connor

El moreno toma una pausa y continúa con su discurso: Puede que nuestro llamado "Señor Ka o Señor del yellow" sea una persona demasiado astuta o este rodeado de gente sumamente preparada que nos impide llegar a él, pero tengo la certeza que tarde o temprano lo atraparemos- Decía mientras tomaba asiento una vez más- Pero trataremos de encarcelarlo más temprano que tarde, es por ese motivo que debido a sus individuales incompetencias para atraparlo...- proseguía sin quitar su vista de sus agentes. Todos prestaban atención aún más nerviosos- He tomado una decisión, una muy importante...- todos los agentes se sobresaltan

-¿Una decisión?- finalmente Bishop reacciona primero - ¿Qué decisión agente Connor?- el moreno se gira ante el

- He decidido pedir ayuda internacional- los agentes se miraban entre ellos ante la respuesta- Como he meditado que nuestro nuevo enemigo es alguien demasiado astuto para atrapar, he llamado a agentes de todo el mundo para que nos ayuden a llegar al Señor Ka...- Bishop aprieta sus puños, no se esperaba tal respuesta

-¿Ayuda internacional?- repetía el agente Holmes sumamente sorprendido- ¡Eso es ridículo!- golpea la mesa muy ofendido. El moreno fruncía su entrecejo muy enojado por la reacción del rubio- ¡Nosotros somos los agentes del FBI más astutos y mejor preparados de todo el territorio de los Estados Unidos! ¡No necesitamos ayuda para atrapar a un estúpido narcotraficante!- exclamaba indignado. El agente Connor volvía a mirar la fotografía

- Concuerdo con el agente Holmes...- pedía la palabra Bishop, tratando de ocultar su enojo- Puede que mis compañeros y yo aún no hemos podido localizar al señor del yellow, pero tenga la certeza, señor Connor, que lo atraparemos muy pronto...- sonreía con ironía- No necesitamos ayuda de nadie- se acomoda sus lentes oscuros

-Eso es algo que no lo deciden ustedes, "Mis queridos colegas"- respondía Connor ante la sínica cara de Bishop. Estas palabras borran la insultante sonrisa del rostro de Bishop- Que no se les olvide que esas decisiones solo me corresponden a mí, solo los convoco aquí para comunicarles mis futuras decisiones y me importa ¡UN REVERENDO COMINO QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAN TODOS USTEDES!- grita con furia el agente Connor, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- ¡Y menos me importa si son los mejores agentes de todo Estados Unidos, ya no voy a permitir que ese criminal se me siga ocultando, ya no!- finaliza a los gritos- ¡A partir de mañana, cada uno de ustedes trabajara en pareja, ya no tolerare más las incompetencias!

-¡Eso no!- Bishop aprieta sus dientes por la ira que le provoca la decisión de su alto mando

-¿Tiene algo más que objetar, agente Bishop?- ese gesto no quedo afuera de la vista de Connor. Bishop se cruza de brazos y niega con la cabeza, prefiere ya guardar silencio- Muy bien...- suspiraba Connor serenándose de nuevo- La ayuda internacional llegara mañana. Los mejores agentes del mundo se presentaran mañana por la tarde en el comité y después a ustedes se les asignará a un compañero. Ya sabrán quienes serán sus futuros compañeros, agentes. Se los informare de inmediato- Un incómodo silencio invade el lugar. Los molestos agentes solo meditan con mucho enojo la decisión de su jefe. El más afectado es Bishop: su oculta cooperación con el siniestro William Porter se pone en peligro, puede ser descubierto y eso lo inquieta aún más. Sus malvados planes pueden salir muy perjudicados- Ya finalizo la reunión, agentes, ya pueden retirarse- termina el moreno y todos los presentes abandonan el salón con rapidez.

"_¡Maldita sea!"-_ pensaba Bishop realmente enfadado- _"Esto no me lo esperaba, maldito Connor"_- _"No me importa quién sea mi nuevo compañero o de donde provenga, nadie se interpondrá en mi camino... Lo matare si es necesario"_- Bishop da una última mirada a su jefe antes de retirarse- _"Y el próximo serás tú, Connor"_- amenaza en su interior. El enorme salón queda en el absoluto silencio

El agente Harold Connor vuelve a tomar asiento muy cansado, una vez que se queda solo, el moreno toma la fotografía entre sus manos y la contempla. Acaricia el joven rostro de la fotografía y unas finas lágrimas se escurren de sus ojos cafés

-Hijo mio, mi niño...- decía con mucha tristeza en su voz- Te prometo que muy pronto... Tu muerte, tendrá justicia- terminaba mientras estrechaba la foto contra su pecho

**En la mansión de Ka**

Después de que Bishop abandonara su mansión, William estaba en el laboratorio junto a los crueles abuelos científicos. Los tres tenían una reunión en donde la pareja de científicos le comunicaban a su jefe el resultado de sus experimentos: Por la amplia sonrisa que poseía Ka, podría decirse que todos los crueles experimentos que le habían practicado a Miguel Ángel, parecían ir por muy buen camino

-¡Esto es increíble, parece un sueño hecho realidad!- decía Ka mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre un enorme tubo. En su interior se apreciaba varios bebes de tortuga que flotaban en un viscoso liquido amarillo- ¡Están creciendo muy rápido!- exclamaba con locura- ¡Muy pronto estas hermosas criaturas serán mis mejores armas!- Ka se voltea hacia los ancianos- Díganme... ¿Cuándo mis clones estarán listos?- la mujer toma la palabra

- Eso señor, depende de cada bebe. Cada ser es individual y sus organismos no son los mismos. A pesar de que contienen el ADN de esa tortuga, no todos serán copias perfectas ni mucho menos tendrá la misma fuerza. Algunas pueden morir más adelante, de hecho, una murió esta tarde- la anciana miraba como unos de los bebes bostezaba a través del vidrio- Aun son muy pequeños, pero crecen demasiado rápido. Apenas hace unos días que los creamos y ya han crecido tanto que parecen que los hemos tenido aquí por meses- Porter se le acerca a unos de los clones de Miguel Ángel y le sonríe con una cruel ternura- Pero si todo marcha bien, estos bebes serán adultos en solo semanas, señor Ka

-¡Maravilloso, Sullivan! Muy pronto "mis bebes" estarán bajo mi poder y con ellas, esa asquerosa tortuga y sus malditos hermanos tendrán su merecido - se tocaba la herida provocada por Leonardo- ¡No podrán con mis propias tortugas mutantes! ¡Mis bebes serán mucho más fuertes que esos errores de la naturaleza!- exclamaba. En ese momento entraba Nicholas

-¡Señor!- lo llamaba su ayudante- Disculpe que lo moleste, pero tiene una llamada

-¿Una llamada?- preguntaba extrañado- ¿De quién?

-Es una periodista que trabaja para el canal 6 de noticias...- Porter enarca las cejas- Se llama Irma Langinstein y desea hablar con usted

-¿Y cómo demonios consiguió este número?- se exaltaba Porter. Nicholas solo se encoje de hombros- Está bien, hablare con ella y ustedes dos...- se dirigía a los científicos – Ya pueden ir a descansar

- ¡Muchas gracias señor!- los ancianos se retiran junto con su jefe. Esta reunión no había quedado lejos de los ojos de la kunoichi, quien había grabado toda la conversación. Con mucho sigilo, la chica junto con dos ninjas instala unos diminutos explosivos por todo el siniestro laboratorio. Con una señal de dedos, la chica le ordena a uno de sus hombres, que tome algunos de los bebes y se los lleve. Una vez hecho el trabajo, los tres dejan el lugar sin dejar evidencia alguna

-¿Hola?- Porter toma el celular

_**-"¿Señor William Porter?"**_

-Si soy yo, ¿señorita Langinstein?

-"_**Puede llamarme solo Irma si lo prefiere"**_- respondía con una sensual voz. Esa voz cautiva a Porter y su inicial mal humor desaparece

-Bien, "Irma" ¿Puede decirme como ha conseguido mi número y que motivos puede tener usted, para querer hablar conmigo?- interroga con desconfianza

- **"**_**En primer lugar, soy periodista, señor Porter y puedo con facilidad conseguir su número"**_- responde la chica, llenando de más duda a Ka- **"**_**además es un empresario famoso, señor y el motivo de mi llamado es solo para tener una entrevista con usted sobre sus futuras transacciones en el mundo del negocio inmobiliario"**_- termina con curiosidad, sorprendiendo a Porter

-¡Vaya!- sonríe Porter- Me alegra saber que mis negocios sean tan importantes como para poder ser una nota principal en un programa de noticias, señorita- el maleante se acomoda en su asiento

_- __**"Entonces, ¿Puedo tomar su alegría como un sí, señor Porter?"**_- pregunta la joven

- Eso depende, señorita, si desea tener una entrevista personal o por teléfono...

- _**"Que sea personal"**_**-** responde la joven feliz por obtener el sí de Porter_- __**"¿Qué le parece el sábado?"**_

-Me parece bien, siempre y cuando yo determine el lugar y la hora- dice con más intriga

_**-"Estoy de acuerdo, señor..."**_

- Solo para confirmar mi cita con usted, señorita Irma- Porter saca sus aires de seducción- Quisiera ver una foto suya, solo, solo para saber con quién me encontrare el sábado- su curiosidad puede más que su habitual sentido de la defensa- Del otro lado de la línea, la joven Irma se voltea para ver a otra mujer, que se encuentra sentada en una silla de ruedas junto a un hombre de traje negro. Ambas personas, asienten con sus cabezas: Irma con una sonrisa, toca la pantalla de su celular táctil y una imagen es enviada a William Porter

- _**"Ahí le envió mi foto, señor Porter..."**_- Ka espera la imagen y al verla se impacta por la gran belleza que posee la joven Langinstein: Es una hermosa mujer de unos 21 años, de pelo negro con unas líneas moradas en su cabello, liso, corto hasta debajo de la barbilla y unos impactantes ojos verdes claros, que se encuentran detrás de unas gafas de marco negro. El malvado señor del yellow, queda embelesado con la chica

- Muy bien, señorita Irma, este atenta y espere mi llamado para concretar la hora y el lugar de la entrevista- Irma sonríe- ¡Que tenga una muy buena noche, señorita!- se despide amablemente

_**-"Igualmente para usted"-**_ ella corta la comunicación y el hombre de negro se le acerca

- Hija mía, estuviste muy bien- la toma de los hombros y la observa orgulloso- Eres una maestra para el engaño. Tu madre te ha educado muy bien

- No es para tanto, padre. Ese Porter es un imbécil mujeriego -Irma dice con desprecio- Cae muy fácil ante una mujer

- Pero no te confíes, mi niña- le advierte con el dedo- Puede que sea débil con las mujeres, pero aun así es muy peligroso y astuto. No creo que caiga tan fácil, desconfiara de ti, pero estoy seguro que lograras atraerlo a nosotros. Tu solo sigue con el plan, hija y tu hermana...- Ambos se voltean para ver a la mujer de la silla de ruedas, quien deja un celular sobre su regazo

- Ella ya ha colocado los explosivos, padre- responde la chica con una malévola sonrisa. Irma mira de inmediato al hombre de traje negro. El hombre se cruza de brazos- Está ansiosa por encender los fuegos- abre sus ojos- ¿Le digo que lo vuele todo en pedazos?

- Si - responde el hombre- Que Porter comience a enterarse quienes somos nosotros... Dile a tu hermana, que le deje a nuestro "amigo" un pequeño obsequio de cortesía – la chica obedece de inmediato. El hombre sonríe, regocijándose de lo que pronto sufrirá William Porter en sus dominios.

Por otro lado, en la guarida, el maestro Splinter se encuentra en su habitación. El anciano roedor está cruzado de piernas, sentado en posición de loto en el suelo. Parece estar sumido profundamente en un estado de meditación. El delicado aroma de la flor de jazmín que despide el sahumerio, impregna toda la habitación. El humo cubre como si fuese una mínima capa de neblina la anatomía del sensei.

Los latidos del corazón de Splinter parecen escucharse en el exterior: pero esos latidos son irregulares, como dando a entender que el sensei no se encuentra en la total tranquilidad. Por más que tratase de controlar su preocupación, parece que más se altera y no logra encausar sus sentimientos en el camino correcto

-No puedo...- abre sus ojos con total resignación- Simplemente no puedo- se toma de la cabeza- No puedo deshacerme de estos sentimientos... me siento tan culpable- El maestro piensa en los hechos ocurridos últimamente y más en el menor de sus hijos: Miguel Ángel- ¿Qué puedo hacer para lograr deshacerme de esta culpa?- suspira resignado y siente que unos ligeros gritos se escuchan desde el salón. Estos gritos lo ponen en alerta y enseguida sale de su habitación. A medida que se acerca al salón principal, puede escuchar que esos gritos evolucionan hasta convertirse en risas. Esto extraña a Splinter y más al ver como sus hijos Rafael y Leonardo palmean la espalda de Casey de manera amistosa y como Donatelo abraza a April. El resto de los presentes, Mortu, Leatherhead y Monalisa solo se ríen por lo que ven

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?- interroga el sensei- ¿A qué se debieron los gritos de hace un rato?- se apoya en su bastón un poco molesto. Leo, Rafa y Donnie sueltan a la pareja. Casey toma la mano de su esposa y ambos, se acercan al maestro

- Perdone sensei- Dice Casey- perdón si lo asustamos hace un rato, es que...- mira a April- Ambos tenemos una buena noticia que darle- El sensei al ver esos rostros alegres, se imagina algo muy bueno

-¿Una noticia? ¿Cuál?- pregunta intrigado

- Casey y yo...- una gran sonrisa adorna el rostro de la pelirroja- vamos a ser padres- se acaricia el vientre gestante- ¡Estoy embarazada!...- esa noticia alegra el alma lastimada del viejo roedor

En la mansión de Porter, el malvado señor Ka se disponía a dormir hasta que siente una terrible explosión, se escucha desde las afueras de su mansión. Las alarmas contra el fuego, se encienden de inmediato

-¡QUE DEMONIOS!- maldice Porter muy asustado- ¡¿Qué ESTA PASANDO?!- el villano corre hacia la salida y puede ver como sus hombres junto con los crueles abuelitos, abandonan la mansión- ¡¿NICHOLAS?!- ve correr a su mano derecha

- ¡SEÑOR!- grita muy conmocionado- ¡NOS ATACAN!- varios de sus hombres toman extintores y empiezan a lanzarlo sobre el fuego

-¿Qué?- Porter observa horrorizado como el fuego avanza y otra explosión los sacude.

-¡AL SUELO!- Nicholas se arroja sobre William, para proteger a su jefe. Otra explosión más sucede y la onda expansiva, logra volarlos muy lejos...

-¡Ah, carajo!- Porter se toma de la cabeza y levanta la vista para ver con horror como el fuego sale con ferocidad desde lo que ha quedado de las ventanas del laboratorio- ¡NOOOO!- grita y sus ojos se vuelven color amarillo- ¡MIS BEBES, MI MUTAGENO!- la explosión a destrozado el laboratorio- ¡NO!- Porter corre hacia el cuarto creador de sus más crueles experimentos

-¡Señor, espere!- grita la anciana, quien herida, auxilia a su marido que se encuentra inconsciente en el suelo polvoriento. William sin importarle en lo absoluto el fuego, entra para tratar de salvar algo. Los ojos del villano se vuelven amarillos, observando a su alrededor: Las alarmas se han encendido y el agua comienza a apagar el fuego. Humo, fuego, vidrios rotos y escombros es lo que ha quedado de su cubículo lleno de maldad

-¡Grrr!- gruñe por el odio que está sintiendo y su ira se incrementa al observar como sus "bebes" están tirados por todos lados, la mayoría, carbonizándose en el suelo- ¡NOOO!- grita con tanta furia que provoca que con sus puños, destroce lo que ha quedado de los enormes tubos- ¡NOOOOOO!- sus hombres también observan el desastre, enseguida y guiados por Nicholas, comienzan a tratar de salvar a los clones que quedan con vida.

El malvado Porter, golpea el suelo repetidamente. Golpea tan duro y provoca que sus nudillos se llenen de su propia sangre

-¡MALDITA, MALDITA, MALDITA SEA!- sus ojos amarillos se inyectan de sangre- ¡¿Quién SE HA ATREVIDO A METERSE CON EL GRAN KA?! - sus soldados muy asustados, se alejan de el- ¡¿QUIENNN?!- su ira es tal, que sus ojos revolotean. Rechina sus dientes y al bajar su vista, sus ojos dorados se clavan en unas flores. Porter sin levantarse, camina a gatas con rapidez. Se acerca y toma las extrañas flores entre sus manos. Las observa: son unas flores blancas, que están sujetas por un lazo de raso de color negro

-¡Señor!- Nicholas se acerca a su jefe, muy extrañado por ver a Ka, sumido en una profunda fascinación por tales flores- ¿Se... se, señor Ka?- Porter al oír a su mano derecha, se voltea y le muestra el extraño ramo a Nicholas. El joven enarca las cejas

- Nicholas, mira...- Porter con una repentina tranquilidad, aprieta las flores hasta deshacerlas por completo. Los pétalos blancos caen sobre el regazo de Ka- Son lirios...- dice con cierto asombro. Desde el tejado de otro edificio, la misteriosa kunoichi observa el espeso humo negro que despiden los dominios de Ka

- Prepárate Porter...- la ninja abraza un tubo con mucho cuidado. Un bebe tortuga en su interior, duerme tranquilamente- Muy pronto pagaras por todas tus maldades...- jura la chica desde la lejanía- ¡Mi familia y yo, no tendremos piedad!- la chica abandona el lugar junto con él bebe.

-¡Que alegría!- exclama Donatelo con mucha emoción -¡Un bebe!- se gira hacia sus hermanos, quienes también sienten el mismo regocijo que el joven genio- ¡Seremos tíos!- mira ahora al matrimonio Jones- ¡Ya mismo me pondré a trabajar en mis próximos regalos para tu bebe, April!

- Jeje, te lo agradezco, Donnie- la pelirroja sonríe a mas no poder- ¡Sé que serás uno de los mejores tíos que podría tener mi hijo o hija!- guiña el ojo- Contigo aprenderá muchas cosas valiosas, amigo- Donatelo asiente muy feliz

-¿Solo él?- se cruzaba de brazos, Leo, demostrando un fingido enojo- No te olvides de mí, April, yo creo que también podría enseñarle muchas cosas al bebe. Si me lo permites, yo quisiera ser su instructor. Me gustaría poder enseñarle el honorable camino del guerrero- Finalizaba emocionado el ninja de azul

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Leo!- April de inmediato abrazaba a su amigo- No me olvide de ti- Leo corresponde el abrazo de ella- Para mí sería una gran tranquilidad que mi niño, sepa cómo defenderse en el futuro, no podría pensar en un mejor maestro que tú, Leo- esas palabras llenan de orgullo al joven líder del clan

-¡Un momento!- Rafael pide la palabra- Si el cerebrito y el intrépido se van a encargar de instruir al bebe, yo quiero ser el padrino de junior, ¿Me escuchaste zopenco?- Rafael aprieta los hombros de su mejor amigo- ¡Tu hijo será mi ahijado, que no se te olvide!- lo amenaza ligeramente

-¡Ya lo sé, fenómeno! ¡No me amenaces!- Casey empuja de manera amistosa a Rafael. Ambos empiezan con un juego de empujones e insultos, que divierte a los demás. Hasta el maestro Splinter logra olvidarse, por el momento, de la aflicción que afecta su alma

-¡Chicos!- de pronto la voz de Miguel Ángel, interrumpe con la diversión de los amigos

-¡Mikey!- exclamaban sus hermanos, que rápidamente, lo rodean

-¿Qué hace levantado, joven?- lo reprende levemente el señor Mortu- Aun está convaleciente, no es conveniente que este de pie...- Mikey es sostenido por su novia y Raymond. El quelonio se sienta en el sillón. Splinter dirige su mirada al menor de sus hijos y en cuanto Mikey se da cuenta que su padre lo mira, de inmediato, desvía su mirada. El sensei siente que su tristeza lo invade una vez más

-Mortu tiene razón- Leonardo frunce su entrecejo levemente disgustado- No deberías estar levantado, Mikey, ya mismo debes regresar a tu cama, es una orden- le dice con voz de mando

-¡No, Leo!...- Mikey desobedece a su hermano mayor- antes de volver a mi cama, tenemos que hablar...- todos se sorprenden por el semblante tan serio de Miguel Ángel. Sus hermanos se miran entre ellos

-¿De qué quieres hablar, enano?- pregunta intrigado Rafael. Izumi se sienta al lado de su novio. Nota como Monalisa la observa. La chica de ojos grises le sonríe, esto hace feliz a Monalisa. Por su parte, Casey mira con desprecio a Raymond. Esa mirada de odio, no logra molestar a Ray, sino todo lo contrario

- En realidad, los que tenemos que hablar... somos nosotros- Izumi llama la atención de todos- Creo que es el momento de que todos ustedes sepan nuestro pasado- la chica cruza miradas con su primo. Miguel Ángel los alienta con la mirada

-¿Su pasado, jovencita?- pregunta Splinter, olvidándose de su tristeza, solo por el momento

-Si- continúa Raymond- Ambos les contaremos nuestra historia- toma con fuerza la mano de su prima- Les contaremos todo lo que sabemos de Ka y su maldita droga, el yellow- Los presentes abren sus ojos, muy sorprendidos. La verdadera historia de Raymond e Izumi, por fin saldrá a la luz...

**Continuara... **

¡Aleluyaaaaa! ¡Regrese!

Si, lo sé, lo sé, sé que me tardo mil años en actualizar, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena ^o^

Después de tanto, por fin, les entrego un nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Espero que les haya gustado el resultado, sino cuando mucho, me lo hacen saber

n.n

Como han leído, he introducido nuevos personajes. Muchos de mis OccS, tendrán relevancia más adelante. Sé que aún me falta para terminar "Entre fuegos cruzados", pero ya estoy pensando en una secuela de esta historia y estos nuevos personajes que irán apareciendo ahora, serán muy importantes para la segunda parte. Estén atentos

Tampoco me pude resistir en incluir a Irma, este personaje le tome mucho cariño en la serie clásica y a pesar de que no veo la nueva serie de Nickelodeon, debo admitir que este nuevo diseño es muuuuchoooo mejor que el anterior y decidí incluirla con esa apariencia (¡Es hermosa!) También la modifique un poco: en mi historia es un poco más grande y su origen es diferente al como la conocen. Espero que también les guste ese detalle

Ya para el próximo capítulo, sabrán como fue la vida pasada de Ray como dragón purpura y otras sorpresitas más (Soy re buena, :p )

Y no me maten, por favor, con lo que le hice a los clones de Mikey, es que era necesario para el desarrollo de la trama (Con solo imaginármelos como bebes, igualitos a mi Mikey, ya me dio "cosa" T_T )

Bueno, ya no los molesto más y nos veremos en un futuro, no muy lejano XD ¡Bye!

Mikemasters Z KAI


End file.
